Nunca solo, nunca más
by Nunser
Summary: Las vacaciones de Harry llegan a su punto más bajo. ¿Será Harry capaz de tener el tipo de amor que todos los demás dan por sentado?
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Notas de la Traductora:_ Este fic fue escrito originalmente en inglés por la autora _Bored Beyond Belief_, quien me dejó traducirlo al español. Es mi primera traducción, así que sean pacientes conmigo. Por lo mismo, acepto críticas y sugerencias obviamente. Si desean leer la versión ya terminada en inglés el vínculo se encuentra en mis _'Favorites Stories'_ o pueden buscarlo directamente por el título _'Never Alone Never Again'_. Es un universo alterno que se desarrolla después de GoF.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo solo traduzco. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

**Capítulo 1**

Harry se encontraba sentado al lado de la tapizada ventana, mirando a la luna... "Luna creciente", pensó Harry recordando al profesor Lupin y observando el cielo nocturno. Extrañaba muchisimo a sus amigos. Deseaba poder estar con su padrino en esos momentos. Harry se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo. Sonrió cansinamente cuando notó cuán protector era con su padrino. Sirius había pasado por tantas cosas durante tantos años. Harry cerró los ojos pensando en él. Le gustaba la imagen de él en el comedor del profesor Lupin, sentados frente a la chimenea riendo juntos. Tenían que ponerse al día con todos los años perdidos. Se los imaginó corriendo juntos, como perro y lobo respectivamente, a través del bosque bajo la luna llena; los Merodeadores de vuelta en acción. Libres.

Harry abrió los ojos abruptamente, un sonido a su lado lo había sobresaltado. Hedwig estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, metiendo su blanca cabeza entre las barras y picoteando persistentemente el vidrio para llamar la atención del muchacho que se encontraba adentro. Harry suspiró, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus costillas protestaron por el repentino movimiento. Ésta era la tercera vez en muchas semanas que la lechuza llegaba con un mensaje, pero considerando que los Dursley ahora sí habían aprisionado efectivamente a Harry en su habitación, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Lo siento, Hedwig. Tapizaron las ventanas. No puedo abrirlas," susurró. Hedwig ululó y ladeó su cabeza como si tratara de ver a Harry a través de las pequeñas grietas entre las tablas. Harry sonrió levemente ante eso, aunque no pudiera tener a Hedwig con él, estaba agradecido por su compañía. La lechuza había pasado la noche anterior ahí y lo más probable es que lo hiciera nuevamente esta noche, dejando el mensaje no leído a la luz de la mañana. Harry esperaba poder ser capaz de sobrevivir hasta el fin del verano en esa habitación. Era reconfortante escuchar a Hedwig, saber que se preocupaba él. Los Dursley no lo habían forzado a volver a la alacena... aún. Aunque había empezado a sospechar que antes que el colegio comenzara, todavía podría terminar allá. Y entonces ni siquiera podría ver a Hedwig.

Harry volvió su vista hacia el brumoso cielo. Estaba levemente nublado, los bordes de la luna se difuminaban con la bruma. Presionó su frente ausentemente con la mano, usando la presión de su palma para tratar de calmar el siempre creciente dolor que irradiaba la cicatriz con forma de rayo. Su legado. Harry cerró sus ojos, mareado momentáneamente. No había dormido más de un par de horas por noche durante semanas. La falta de sueño y la escasez de comida hacían que Harry ahora se sintiera tan débil como un gatito. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin temblar. Ahora los sueños venían casi todas las noches.

Harry inspiró de forma que lo hizo estremecer, ignorando el sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su cara y espalda por el repentino movimiento. No quería pensar en los sueños. Ya los vería pronto nuevamente. Voldemort estaba alborotado. Harry no necesitaba que _El Profeta_ se lo dijera; él lo había presenciado. Muggles y magos, familias enteras estaban muriendo. Y Harry los observaba. Ya no podía reunir energías para llorar, pero sabía que cada vez que veía a alguien torturado y asesinado, él moría por dentro. Después de todo, fue su sangre la que le permitió a Voldemort volverse así de fuerte.

Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared detrás de él. Escuchaba a Hedwig continuar ululando y arrullándolo, y podía haber jurado que estaba tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Sonrió suavemente ante eso. Su compañía lo hacia sentir menos solo.

Las cosas no habían ido bien después de su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Los Dursley sí que sabían cómo guardar rencor, admitió Harry sarcásticamente. Pero también había algo más... algo siniestro. En la mente de Harry nunca existió la pregunta en sobre si los Dursley lo amaban. Por supuesto que no lo hacían, y ellos tomaron cualquier oportunidad disponible para recordárselo cuando estaba creciendo. Pero de alguna manera... Vernon había cruzado una línea en algún lugar, y Harry no podía determinar cuándo o cómo pasó, pero pasó.

A lo mejor la dieta de Dudley había sido el comienzo, reflexionó. Harry siempre le había temido a Vernon, quien ciertamente nunca había tenido problemas pegándole en el pasado. Pero nunca antes había temido por su vida. Y ahora estaba empezando a hacerlo. De hecho, sus doloridas costillas eran un constante recordatorio de la furia de Vernon, como lo eran las otras magulladuras y cortes que había empezado a acumular. Siempre en el pasado, los Dursley habían odiado a Harry, pero aún lo necesitaban para hacer todas las tareas que ellos eran muy flojos para hacer por si mismos. Este año, sin embargo, eso no les había importado.

Vernon había contratado a una compañía de paisajismo para atender su jardín, y Petunia ahora cocinaba todas las comidas familiares desde que Dudley había sido liberado de su dieta por el verano. Harry sospechaba que la verdad Dudley no había sido librado por la nutricionista de la escuela; era mucho más probable que Petunia no pudiera continuar atormentando a su hijo con la cruel dieta que el colegio había tratado de imponer.

Una ama de llaves venía una vez a la semana y se encargaba de todo excepto la habitación de Harry. Algunas veces Harry tenía que reprimir el impulso de golpear la puerta y gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando la escuchaba aspirar el pasillo fuera de su cuarto. Pero él sabía... Harry había aprendido que nadie iba a venir. Nadie vendría. Gritando sólo atraería más problemas de los que estaba preparado para lidiar, y Harry ya no tenía la energía suficiente como para desperdiciarla.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era terminar el verano. Cuando no se presentara para el inicio escolar alguien vendría. Sólo tenía que soportar hasta entonces. Hedwig dio golpecitos a la ventana de nuevo insistentemente. Harry se sobresaltó. Debía haber empezado a caer dormido. Mala idea, pensó para él mismo. Se forzó a despertarse y vio hacia afuera, fijando su mirada justo en los preocupados ojos de Hedwig.

"Lo siento, debí haberme distraído" susurró Harry de modo tranquilizador. Hedwig comenzó a irritarse, y ululó más persistentemente. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó. Ella saltó hacia el lado del alfeizar y miró al jardín de abajo.

Por un momento no vio nada. Luego saltó cuando se dio cuenta que una de las sombras se había movido. Escalofríos subieron por su columna y su piel comenzó a hormiguear. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en terror al ponerse en pie y al momento presionó su cara contra la grieta. Sí, la sombra se había movido. Y ahora había otra más. Y otra. El corazón de Harry subió a su garganta. Su varita estaba guardada bajo las escaleras en la alacena. Debía llegar hasta ella.

Harry observó las sombras acercándose a la casa. Vestían túnicas y parecían estar susurrándose algo. No había ninguna duda que tratarían de irrumpir en la casa. Harry trató de determinar qué hacer. ¿Debería despertar a los Dursley y tratar de persuadirlos para que abrieran su puerta¿Les daría eso una oportunidad? Sí y no. Vernon podría considerar abrir la puerta, pero sería para golpearlo por despertarlos. Y si las sombras eran mortífagos, como Harry sospechaba, matarían a los Dursley tanto si cooperaran como si no. Aunque los odiara, él no los quería muertos.

Así que estaba por su cuenta. Y Vernon había puesto pestillos en la puerta de Harry. Había tratado de abrir las cerraduras por dos semanas, pero no tenía nada lo suficientemente resistente y delgado como para hacer el trabajo. Vernon lo había escuchado una noche y Harry no lo había seguido intentando desde entonces. No podía pensar en ninguna otra forma para llegar a su varita.

Los ojos de Harry estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Registrando su cuarto con la vista, divisó una lámpara de piso rota en la esquina. Era lo más cercano a un instrumento afilado iba que iba a poder encontrar. Había una pequeña tabla en el centro de la lámpara diseñada para sujetar tragos, y Harry decidió que también le serviría para equilibrarla en su hombro. La base de la lámpara, aunque siquiera remotamente tan impresionante como un bate de béisbol lo hubiera sido, podía servir para su propósito. Sacó la pantalla de la lámpara y la arrastró consigo hasta detrás de la puerta, listo para asestar un golpe al intruso cuando la puerta fuera abierta.

Harry oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse en el piso de abajo, y escuchó, casi jadeando de miedo, como los escalones crujían bajo el peso de los intrusos. Podía percibir murmullos ahora, aunque no podía distinguir palabras. Levantó débilmente la lámpara sobre su cabeza, sus brazos temblando por el esfuerzo. Esperaba que no se demoraran en el comedor mucho tiempo.

"_Alohomora_" murmuró suavemente la voz de un hombre. La puerta se abrió, y cuando una figura se asomó, Harry abanicó ferozmente la lámpara.

"¿Harry?" susurró la voz de Sirius con apremio. ¡Oh, no! Harry cambió la dirección de la lámpara en el último segundo, su pesado pedestal apenas fallando la cabeza de Sirius.

"¡Sirius!" dijo Harry cuando éste dio un brinco hacia atrás en sorpresa.

"¿Lo encontraste?" Remus Lupin preguntó, entrando a la habitación de Harry a su vez.

"¡Casi me mataron del susto!" susurró ferozmente Harry, casi riéndose de alivio. Una tercera figura entró a la habitación.

"Todos los demás siguen dormidos", dijo Arthur Weasley, colocándose detrás del profesor Lupin. Harry no había prendido ninguna luz, así que todos estaban en oscuridad. Harry se sentía tiritar ahora que la adrenalina había pasado.

"Y seguirán así. Les lancé un encantamiento para dormir. Podemos hablar normalmente," dijo el profesor Lupin.

"Entonces enciende las luces para que podamos ver con qué cosa casi me aporrea Harry", dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar despreocupado, aunque Harry podía oír claramente la preocupación en su voz.

"_Lumos_," murmuró Arthur Weasley, y los tres miraron fijamente a Harry en shock.

"Um, hola," dijo Harry y sonrió débilmente. Había apartado la lámpara a un lado y ahora tenía que alcanzar algo y sujetarse para mantenerse de pie. Miró de una cara a otra, tratando de leer lo que veía en ellas.

"Oh, Merlín," dijo Sirius, y Harry observó cómo los ojos de su padrino se desgarraban. "¿Qué han hecho contigo?" preguntó acercándosele.

Harry intentó sonreír nuevamente, decir algo tranquilizador, pero conocía la mirada en sus rostros. Él no se había visto en un espejo en mucho tiempo, pero por sus expresiones al parecer no lucía muy bien. No quería pensar en cómo debía oler la habitación para ellos.

Remus y Arthur habían empezado a mirar alrededor de la habitación, encajando las piezas que revelaban cómo había sido el verano de Harry. Había vivido cerca de un mes en esa habitación. Arthur empezó a apretar su mandíbula y a ponerse rojo.

"¿Dónde están tus cosas?" preguntó, la intensidad en su voz sorprendiendo a Harry. Nunca había visto esta faceta de Arthur Weasley, y por un momento pensó que estaba dirigida hacia él.

"En la alacena bajo las escaleras," respondió Harry. El señor Weasley asintió y salió airadamente del cuarto.

Sirius estaba en frente de Harry ahora, inseguro de cómo aproximarse. Harry reconoció su tentativa y se acercó para abrazarlo, alivio y gratitud casi abrumándolo. Alguien vino. Alguien lo había extrañado, y había venido por él.

Sirius saltó ante la iniciativa de Harry, tomándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo fuerte. Demasiado fuerte, de hecho, ya que las costillas de Harry enviaron olas de dolor que lo hacían jadear por aire y manchas comenzaron a bailar frente a sus ojos.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Sirius, soltándolo inmediatamente, pero aún sosteniendo por los hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, su cara contraída por la preocupación.

"Lo siento. Mis costillas", respondió Harry, luchando por recuperar su aliento. Sus piernas cedieron y Harry vio como el piso se acercaba para recibirlo. _"_Oh, vaya,_"_ pensó distraídamente, y sintió a Sirius atajarlo.

"Tengo su baúl," llamó Arthur Weasley desde abajo.

"¿Hay algo más, Harry, algo que quieras llevar contigo?" preguntó Remus Lupin, su cara imposible de leer en tanto miraba a Harry descansar en los brazos de Sirius.

A Harry todavía le era difícil recuperar su aliento, pero jadeó, "Las tablas del piso. Bajo la cama," luego sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas y se desmayó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/T:** Bien, ése fue el primer capítulo. Me agradaría saber si les gustó. Aprovecho de darle miles de gracias a _Petuniz_, que apesar de no haber establecido propiamente tal que sería mi beta, obviamente lo es, asi que mitad de este capítulo se lo deben a ella.

Una cosa con la que quizás puedan ayudarme: el título en inglés es _'Never Alone Never Again_', pero de cierta forma _'Nunca solo, nunca más_' no me convence del todo, pero no he encontrado otra alternativa que suene mejor. Si piensan que debo cambiarlo porque suena medio raro, mándenme sus sugerencias por favor .


	2. La Madriguera

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_N/T:_ Traduccion del fic 'Never Alone Never Again' escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief,_ quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Es un universo alterno que se desarrolla después de GoF. Mil gracias a _Petuniz_ por darse el tiempo para corregir mis errores, y a Ninpha por ser mi primer review! Bueno, en fin, aqui está el siguiente capitulo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo solo traduzco. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2. La Madriguera

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Harry?¡Harry!" gritó Sirius urgentemente cuando el muchacho perdió la conciencia. Harry pesaba casi nada en sus brazos. Sirius luchó contra el pánico que trepaba por su garganta hasta ver que su pecho aún subía y bajaba. Todavía respiraba, gracias a Merlín.

"Sirius, lo encontré," dijo Remus, sacando unos cuantos libros y una pequeña caja de entre las tablas bajo la cama de Harry.

Remus afirmó las cosas de Harry bajo sus brazos y miró a Sirius con una cara casi inexpresiva, su cuerpo completamente quieto. Sirius conocía esa mirada. Era cuando el lobo estaba lo más cerca de la superficie.

Sirius sostenía a Harry cerca de él mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo. No había tiempo que perder. Por la apariencia de Harry, casi habían llegado demasiado tarde. Aún podían estarlo. Remus lo seguía de cerca. Arthur ya había arrojado los polvos flu a la chimenea, el fuego iluminaba inquietantemente el comedor. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Harry en los brazos de Sirius.

"Sé el último o Remus podría matarlos," le dijo Sirius a Arthur, quien asintió mirando fijamente a la figura quieta de Harry. Además, Sirius pretendía hacer eso por si solo más adelante. "No que es que no desee verlos muertos. Pero Harry no lo quiere," explicó. Casi resopló cuando se dio cuenta que sintió que debía tratar de explicarse por no matar a esos... animales. "La Madriguera," vociferó Sirius y entró a la chimenea.

Remus se detuvo por un momento. Arthur lo esperó silenciosamente. Los ojos de Remus brillaron inquietantemente a la luz del fuego cuando miró hacia atrás, de vuelta a las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los Dursley, luego a Arthur, y finalmente hacia la chimenea. Arthur podría haber jurado que escuchó un gruñido momentos antes de que Remus dijera, "La Madriguera", y siguiera a Sirius.

Los ojos de Arthur recorrieron la ordenada casa de los Dursley por un momento, sorprendido de los monstruos que realmente eran, reprimiendo su propia ira. Harry era tan querido por Molly y por él como uno de sus propios hijos. ¿Cómo podía alguien abusar de tan gentil, tímido y amoroso chico...? Sacudió su cabeza, terminando sus divagaciones antes de que marchara escaleras arriba y matara a esos Dursley él mismo.

"Nunca más," juró a la vacía habitación. "No me importa lo que diga Dumbledore. Nunca más tendrá Harry Potter que vivir en este... lugar," juró Arthur y caminó hacia la chimenea también, gritando el nombre de su hogar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius fue recibido por un tumulto de voces y luces brillantes en cuanto salió de la chimenea hacia la sala de estar de los Weasley.

"Oh, no," dijo Molly Weasley, lágrimas instantáneamente saltando de sus ojos al captar la vista de Harry en los brazos de Sirius. "Ponlo aquí por ahora, necesitamos revisarlo," instruyó, y tiernamente posó a Harry en el sofá. Ron, Fred, George y Ginny, quienes habían estado esperando a que ellos regresaran, ahora estaban petrificados observando impresionados el aspecto de su amigo.

"Ginny, trae un paño limpio y un poco de agua caliente en un bol. Fred, trae unas cuantas mantas y una almohada. George, contacta a Dumbledore y hazle saber que necesitamos las habilidades de Madame Pomfrey," ordenó Molly y sus hijos saltaron para obedecerle. "Ve por mi varita, Ron," le pidió gentilmente a su hijo, el que asintió mansamente y abandonó reluctantemente la habitación para ir a buscar lo pedido.

Remus y Arthur habían vuelto también y estaban a los pies del sofá, viendo como Molly tomaba rápidamente el mando dentro del caos. Sirius se situó al lado de Harry, sosteniendo la pálida y flácida mano de su ahijado cerca de su pecho mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin ser notadas. Ron regresó, pasándole a su madre su varita y se colocó detrás del sofá observando a Harry de cerca, sus ojos completamente abiertos.

"Sirius, déjame estabilizarlo primero¿está bien?" sugirió Molly suavemente, su mano en el hombro de Sirius. Éste asintió y se levantó, dando un paso atrás, su mano reluctantemente liberando la de Harry. Caminó alrededor del sofá para estar al lado de Ron, quien se acercó y lo abrazó, para la sorpresa de Sirius.

"Gracias por traerlo," dijo Ron, su voz temblando al luchar por retener sus lágrimas.

"Debí haber ido antes..." respondió Sirius, su voz cargada de dolor. "¡Mira lo que le hicieron!¡A Harry!", dijo pasando una temblorosa mano por su despeinado pelo negro. Apretó los hombros de Ron y se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia la figura inerte de Harry, sus manos se apretaron en puños, los cuales metió a su túnica salvajemente. Rechinó sus dientes en señal de furia contra su propia demora, aunque a los demás pudiera parecerles justificable. Se había demorado mucho tiempo. Lo había dejado a merced de esto...

Molly rápidamente conjuró un hechizo para remover las heredadas sudaderas de Harry. Estaban asquerosas. Dirigió una mirada feroz al desgarrado y ensangrentado montón y dijo con un gruñido, "_Comburo_." Las ropas destellaron en fuego y en un instante no eran más que cenizas.

Sirius observó los ojos de Molly mientras ella asimilaba la extensión del daño, tratando de determinar si ella consideraba que Harry estaría bien. La magulladura a lo largo del torso de Harry se destacaba contra sus prominentes costillas y su casi traslúcida piel. Estaba frío al tacto y sudaba. Su cara estaba mugrienta, pero al parecer también había hinchazón alrededor de su ojo y había claros moretones con la forma de dedos alrededor su cuello. Molly miró Arthur, sus ojos casi negros con ira.

Fred regresó sujetando las mantas contra su pecho, dando traspiés hasta que se detuvo al lado de Remus y miró fijamente a Harry. Molly casi sollozaba negando con la cabeza, observando las heridas, viejas y nuevas, y la figura casi esquelética de Harry. Extendió su mano para recibir las mantas. Fred se las entregó, tomando el otro extremo y entre los dos taparon al muchacho afectuosamente.

La normalmente ruidosa casa de los Weasley estaba ahora silenciosa, excepto por sonido de la leña en la chimenea mientras esperaban por la evaluación de Harry de la señora Weasley.

"El profesor Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey estarán aquí dentro de media hora," dijo George regresando apresurado a la habitación y se situó junto a Fred. Molly asintió.

"Gracias, George. Creo que estará bien hasta entonces," respondió ella, aunque no sonaba muy segura.

_"_O eso esperas,_"_ pensó Sirius con temor al darse cuenta que Molly tenía dudas.

Ginny bajó las escaleras a continuación, balanceando cuidadosamente el bol para no derramar nada de agua, y lo colocó en la mesita de centro al lado del sofá. Al alejarse, registró la magullada cara y cuello de Harry, sus ojos se ensancharon. Contempló a su amigo por un momento, y luego a Ron con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tenías razón. No podía imaginarme esto, pero tenías razón..." le dijo suavemente Ginny. Ron la observó con lágrimas empezando a salpicar su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza enojadamente.

"Desearía no haber tenido razón. ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore mantener a Harry ahí?" preguntó Ron a la silenciosa habitación. Nadie tenía una respuesta. "¿Sabían que él ni siquiera había recibido un regalo de navidad hasta que llegó a Hogwarts?" reclamó con ira.

"Ron, eso no le va a hacer bien a nadie en este momento," dijo Arthur y se acercó a él, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Ron no se resistió. En cambio, se dio vuelta para seguir mirando a Harry desde la protección del abrazo de su padre.

"Gracias, cariño," le dijo Molly a Ginny y tomó el paño, lo sumergió en el agua, y lo estrujó un poco para empezar a lavar gentilmente la cara de Harry. "Todos hemos conocido a los Dursley, Ron. Hemos visto cuán delgado está Harry normalmente, especialmente al principio del año. Es tan pequeño para su edad. ¿Pero ha hablado acerca de esto?¿Con alguien?" preguntó a la habitación en general. Nadie dijo nada.

"Está bien, entonces sólo preocupémonos por que se ponga mejor¿de acuerdo?" prosiguió, conectando los ojos con Ron por un momento antes de volcar toda su atención a Harry nuevamente. Sirius la vio batallar con sus propias emociones mientras trataba de limpiar la cara del muchacho, sólo para descubrir que la mayoría de lo que ella pensaba era suciedad y mugre, casi todas resultaban ser magulladuras. Tuvo que forzarse a no empezar a caminar de arriba a abajo, su ansiedad a punto de sobrepasar todo lo demás. Harry estaba demasiado quieto. Apenas podía ver el subir y bajar de su pecho. Estaba tan pálido, tan... ¡Merlín, Harry podía morir!

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Arthur a Molly cuando ella suspiró, rompiendo el silencio. Ella se levantó y arqueó su espalda con cansancio. Fred y George ambos brincaron al oír la voz de su padre.

"No soy una experta, Arthur. Algunas costillas rotas, torceduras, mala nutrición... ésas son las obvias. Tú mismo puedes ver que fue claramente estrangulado en algún momento. No sabré la verdadera extensión de sus heridas hasta que Madame Pomfrey llegue," dijo Molly. Miró intensamente a su esposo un instante, y luego contempló al resto de la familia.

"Dumbledore estará aquí en cualquier minuto. No tenemos suficiente espacio para todos. Arriba todos. Una vez que Madame Pomfrey termine con Harry y lo tengamos estabilizado, los traeré a todos acá abajo," anunció Molly a sus hijos. Todos ellos subieron las escaleras, excepto Ron.

"No me iré," dijo Ron. Los ojos de Molly destellaron por un momento, y luego asintió. Conocía una batalla perdida cuando veía una.

"Lo comprendo. Puedes quedarte entonces, pero en silencio," le instruyó. Arthur asintió. Molly cerró sus ojos. "Sólo ruego que estemos a tiempo," dijo ella. Sirius agregó su propio 'amén' a eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, lo más probable es que suba el siguiente el proximo miercoles. Me harían ultra feliz si dejan reviews ::cara de suplica::.


	3. Sueños y Revelaciones

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_N/T:_ Traduccion del fic 'Never Alone Never Again' escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Es un universo alterno que se desarrolla después de GoF.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo solo traduzco. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3. Sueños y Revelaciones

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voces fueron la primera cosa de la que Harry estuvo consciente. Leve al principio, el volumen fue aumentando, pero Harry dejó que las palabras se deslizaran sin ser descifradas. Estaba cálido y a gusto. Hmmmm.

_"_¿Estaré muerto?_"_ La idea fluyó vagamente. No creía así fuera. Sus costillas aún dolían. ¿Por qué dolían? Los Dursley... No. Había algo más. Ah, sí. ¡Sirius! Sirius había ido por él. Había estado preocupado y lo había sacado del número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry sintió su corazón hincharse ante ese pensamiento. Había tantas cosas a las que no les encontraba ningún sentido ya, pero esto le importaba más que cualquier cosa. Ahora, frases comenzaban a penetrar su pacífico mundo.

"... comida y descanso. He dejado pociones nutritivas para que las tome tres veces al día. Dos pociones curativas deben ser administradas dos veces al día; una para las magulladuras y costillas rotas, y la otra para el daño interno causado por la severa malnutrición..." dijo una voz con firmeza: Madame Pomfrey. ¿Así que estaba en la enfermería? Harry comenzó a moverse. Sirius...

"Se está despertando," avisó una voz. El señor Weasley.

_"_¿Me estaré despertando realmente?_"_ divagó Harry. Trató de tragar, pero su garganta estaba muy seca para hacerlo. No estaba seguro si quería despertarse todavía. Esto era lo más a gusto que había estado en mucho tiempo.

"¿Harry?" dijo la voz de Sirius suavemente cerca de su oído. "Despierta ¿vale?. Madame Pomfrey necesita revistar tu estado."

Harry realmente no quería despertarse. Despertarse significaba enfrentarse al dolor de nuevo. Los sueños, Cedric, su vida... Pero sería tan agradable ver a Sirius. Sonaba preocupado, y él quería tranquilizarlo.

Desde ya su cicatriz estaba empezando a arder. Harry gimió por el dolor cuando se movió, sus costillas le recordaron elegir una lámpara más liviana la próxima vez, y trató de abrir sus ojos. Después de un par de fallidos intentos para enfocar, fijó sus ojos en el hombre de pelo oscuro a su lado. Sirius trató gentilmente de colocarle los lentes a Harry. Tras meter los anteojos en su oreja la primera vez, logró colocarlos correctamente sobre su nariz. Harry sonrió al ver las tensas facciones de Sirius.

"Hola," dijo Harry, su voz apenas un susurro.

"Déjame revisarlo antes, Sirius," pidió Madame Pomfrey vivazmente, colocándose frente a él, y comenzó a preguntarle a Harry qué le dolía, qué fue lo último que tuvo para comer, que siguiera su varita con sus ojos, que moviera sus extremidades, entre otras cosas. Harry parpadeó mientras Sirius se movía fuera del camino de la enfermera rápidamente. Soportó las incesantes preguntas y órdenes de Madame Pomfrey, obedeciendo con cansancio. Cuando al fin pareció satisfecha, caminó hacia el profesor Dumbledore, permitiéndole a Harry el primer vistazo del lugar en que se encontraba y de los que estaban en la habitación. Estaba en La Madriguera.

_"_¿Cómo puedo estar en La Madriguera?_"_ se preguntó. Estaba demasiado callado como para ser así.

Estaba en la sala de estar de los Weasley. Sirius, Ron, el profesor Lupin, el señor y la señora Weasley, Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore estaban todos ahí, observándolos a él y a la enfermera intensamente. Harry notó que la cara de ésta sostenía una severa expresión cuando conectó ojos con Dumbledore y cabeceó hacia la cocina. Deseaba hablar en privado, y todos excepto Sirius y Ron la siguieron hacia la otra habitación para escuchar los anuncios que tenía que hacer respecto a la salud de Harry. Su padrino, sin embargo, había regresado su lado, tomando su mano con la propia. Ron estaba parado a su lado, sus ojos intensos con preocupación.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Sirius.

"Cálido. Se siente bien," susurró él. Estaba acostado en el sofá de los Weasley tapado con mantas. Tenía una almohada detrás de su cabeza, y se sentía más a gusto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. "Hey," dijo Harry, cabeceando hacia Ron. Su amigo sonrió cansinamente.

"Demonios, Harry. ¿Qué hicieron contigo?" preguntó Ron. Sirius le lanzó una furibunda mirada, pero Harry le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo.

"Han sido unas vacaciones difíciles," respondió él lacónicamente. Realmente no quería hablar de eso de todas formas.

"Es bueno que todavía tengas un mes para recuperarte. Parece que vas a necesitar cada uno de esos días," indicó Ron. 'Déjale a Ron la tarea de animar a un enfermo,' pensó Harry divertido.

"¿Qué te hizo venir?" le preguntó el muchacho a Sirius, dividido como siempre entre el miedo por la seguridad de su padrino y la abrumadora necesidad de su presencia. Había asumido que todos en la casa de los Weasley sabían de la inocencia de Sirius, de otra manera lo habrían hechizado hasta el siguiente milenio a estas alturas. _"_Bueno, a lo mejor Madame Pomfrey no,_"_ recapacitó con una pequeña sonrisa recordando haber visto a Sirius mantenerse alejado de ella a una distancia prudente. Sin embargo, ella no le había lanzado ninguna lúgubre mirada, se dio cuenta agradecidamente.

"Cuando ninguna de mis lechuzas te llegaba," respondió Sirius rotundamente, sus ojos analizando la cara su ahijado.

"Y después Hedwig se empezó a quedar permanentemente, y sin ninguna carta. Sabía que algo estaba mal," siguió Ron, mordiendo su labio inferior y agitando la cabeza. Miró a Harry. "Hice que Hermione intentara alcanzarte por medios muggles, y los Dursley le dijeron que nadie que respondiera al nombre de Harry Potter vivía ahí," dijo, su cara poniéndose colorada por el enojo.

"Ron me mandó una lechuza con esas noticias..." continuó Sirius, prácticamente gruñendo.

"... y yo supe que debíamos sacarte de ahí de nuevo," interrumpió Ron con entusiasmo. "Pero Dumbledore no nos lo permitió," dijo, su cara ininteligible.

"... y yo no estuve de acuerdo con Dumbledore," indicó Sirius.

Harry miraba de uno a otro mientras hablaban, sintiendo que estaba viendo un partido de Quidditch.

"Ron y Hermione sabían que yo iría por ti no importaba qué," dijo Sirius firmemente, y Harry no pasó por alto la venenosa mirada que lanzó en dirección a Dumbledore.

"Pero Padfoot sabía que no podría sacarte para que te escondieras con él, así que tenía que hacer otro tipo de planes," agregó el profesor Lupin dejando la cocina y caminando hasta quedar al lado de Sirius, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Remus, siempre la voz de la razón, sabía que te gustaba La Madriguera y sugirió que nos acercáramos a Arthur y a Molly con esto," señaló Sirius con una gran sonrisa cuando su amigo se unió a ellos.

"Lo que también hacía más fácil el llegar a ti, ya que los Weasley habían estado en tu casa antes y podían ayudarnos a pasar las barreras," dijo profesor Lupin.

"¿Pero eso quiere decir...?" inquirió Harry, repentinamente muy preocupado de que los Weasley pudieran ser usados para llegar hasta él. Eso significaba que estarían en mucho más peligro de lo que él creía. No podía permitir eso. Con la mirada buscó por los alrededores a Dumbledore, afectado por lo que acababa de oír, cuando Sirius se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó su frente en la de él. Harry se congeló ante el tierno gesto.

"Harry, sé lo que estás pensando, y estás equivocado. Ellos nos están en más peligro de lo que estaban anteriormente. Te dejaré saber un secreto que Dumbledore me contó," susurró Sirius suavemente, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Su cabello cosquilleaba la mejilla de su ahijado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, su corazón en la garganta, desesperado por quedarse en esa casa pero resignado a que no podía hacerlo.

"Los únicos magos y brujas que pueden traspasar las barreras de la casa de los Dursley son aquellos que te aman," murmuró Sirius, y luego se alejó, sonriendo.

"Así que..."dijo Harry, sorprendido de lo que había aprendido recién.

"Así que Sirius decidió dejarse ver por los Weasley y explicar lo que realmente había pasado," interrumpió el profesor Lupin, negando con la cabeza y cortando efectivamente las preguntas de Harry con una mirada que decía que preguntara más tarde.

"Gracias a Ron, ellos escucharon lo que tenía que decir, pero aun así estuvo cerca," dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

"De hecho, casi hicieron de Sirius el reemplazo de la mascota familiar..." continuó Remus, levantando una ceja irónicamente. Harry sonrió. Tenía la sospecha que no lo había dicho en el buen sentido, y podía imaginarse cuán aterradores eran el señor y la señora Weasley cuando estaban enojados.

"Pero ellos ya habían conocido a tus horrorosos familiares, así que no tomó mucha persuasión para enlistar su ayuda una vez que los convencimos de que algo andaba mal," dijo Sirius. Harry frunció el ceño.

"Pero si Dumbledore no creía que era seguro hacerlo... yo podría estar poniendo a todos aquí en peligro," susurró. Temor comenzó a llenar la boca de su estómago mientras trataba de sentarse. Sirius negó con la cabeza y presionó una mano contra su hombro, empujándolo nuevamente hacia el sofá. Harry esperó a que el dolor amainara, tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Había sido una mala idea moverse, pero no podía permitir que nada le pasara a los Weasley.

"No, no es así, Harry. Quédate quieto y escúchame. Resulta que Dumbledore ha estado trabajando la mayor parte del verano en agregar nuevas protecciones a ambas la Madriguera y la casa de los Granger. Agrégale a eso un perfectamente calificado ex-auror, un antiguo profesor de DCAO, una familia entera de muy capaces magos y brujas, y así consigues un refugio," dijo Sirius con una ligera sonrisa. Harry podía notar que su padrino estaba tratando de mantener el ambiente ligero, y estaba agradecido por eso. ¿Entonces se podía quedar? Tenía miedo de tener esperanzas.

"Harry, La Madriguera es casi tan segura como lo era la casa de los Dursley," indicó Dumbledore, también saliendo de la cocina y sentándose ligeramente al lado del muchacho en el sofá. "Pretendía dejar a los Weasley traerte aquí en una semana o dos. Sirius solamente adelantó el horario," Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante, sus brillantes ojos preocupados.

Harry parpadeó ante la expresión en la cara del director. Lo desconcertó. Hasta el momento, había sido capaz de mantener las cosas ligeras y no hablar acerca de lo que pasó, pero Harry sentía que Dumbledore podía ver a través de todo eso, y que podía claramente ver su dolor. Rogó no tener que hablar de eso. No ahora.

"Harry," dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose más hacia adelante. "Voy a tener que preguntar en algún momento," señaló suavemente. Harry estaba nuevamente sorprendido por cuanto Dumbledore parecía ver en sus más profundos pensamientos y miedos. Trató de tragar otra vez, y falló. Sirius frunció el ceño, luego se levantó y miró a Madame Pomfrey cuando ésta y los padres de Ron volvieron a la sala de estar.

"¿Puedo traerle a Harry algo de beber?" preguntó Sirius dirigiéndose a la enfermera. Ella asintió, y los dos se devolvieron nuevamente a la cocina.

"Lo sé," le respondió Harry a Dumbledore, luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña pila de libros sobre su baúl cerca de la chimenea. Habían encontrado sus cosas escondidas bajo la cama. "Uno de esos libros es un diario. Hermione me lo regaló. Lo he estado usando para tomar nota de mis sueños," le contó. Él sabía lo importante que era esto para Dumbledore.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Harry reaciamente levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Dumbledore. _"_Esto al menos se anticipará a alguna de sus preguntas,_"_ pensó con gratitud. No había querido tener que vivir eso, mucho menos hablar al respecto. Eso incluía a ambos, Voldemort y los Dursley.

"¿Tu cicatriz te ha dolido, entonces?" inquirió Dumbledore, aunque era más una declaración que una pregunta. Harry asintió.

"Todo el tiempo," respondió con cansancio. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Ron, quien se había puesto pálido, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó qué estaba siendo publicado en _El Profeta_ acerca de las actividades de Voldemort, y de cuánto estaba enterado Ron. ¿Acaso el señor Weasley hablaba de eso?

"Entonces, si no te importa, me gustaría llevarme el diario. Lo devolveré en unos cuantos días cuando vuelva para ver cómo sigues," aclaró Dumbledore, sonriendo suavemente en señal de entendimiento.

"Por favor," respondió Harry. No lo quería de vuelta de todas maneras, pero Hermione se lo había regalado.

"Por supuesto," consintió Dumbledore.

Sirius regresó con un vaso de agua. Se sentó al lado de Harry y suavemente levantó su cabeza para permitir que tomara unos sorbos, lo que hizo ansiosamente. La helada agua se sentía magnifica contra su seca e hinchada garganta. El muchacho sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y luchó por abrirlos otra vez mientras sentía el gusto de ser capaz de tragar.

"No, Harry, está bien. Necesitas descanso. Duerme ahora. Te veré en un par de días," dijo Dumbledore apartando delicadamente el cabello de su frente. "Estás a salvo ahora," susurró, y Harry escuchó que polvos flu eran arrojados a la chimenea. Sirius apretó su mano levemente.

"Sí, apresúrate en mejorarte. Fred y George han sido un terror todo el verano, y necesito un compañero que me ayude a devolverles los favores adecuadamente," dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió, la mano de Sirius aún en la suya, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran. Se iba a quedar. Se iba a quedar el resto del verano con personas que lo querían. Ron habló un poco más con Sirius, pero Harry no estaba escuchando. Se alejaba flotando lentamente, y se preguntó si sus sueños serían placenteros por esta vez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Resultó medio corto el capítulo, pero al menos Harry se despertó, medio muerto el pobrecito pero despierto al fin y al cabo.  
Oh, apropósito, una pregunta técnica ¿les incomoda que los pensamientos de los personajes (hasta ahora representados por comillas en cursiva, _""_) sean casi iguales a sus dialogos (con comillas normales, "")?¿Prefieren que ponga todo el pensamiento en cursiva para que se diferencie más?

Aprovecho de dar mil gracias a _Petuniz_ por darse el tiempo para corregir mis errores, y a _Ninpha_ y _celeste_ por ser tan adorables en dejarme reviews. Y de paso digo que me harían más feliz que Batman si me dejan algun review ::otra carita de suplica::


	4. Daño

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_N/T:_ Traduccion del fic 'Never Alone Never Again' escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Al final opté por dejar las comillas cursivas en los pensamientos tal y como están. Si considero que en algun capitulo a futuro debería cambiarlo se los haré saber.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo solo traduzco. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

4. Daño

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea, impregnándose de calor. Estaba en la sala de estar con Molly, Arthur y Remus. Harry había sido llevado al piso de arriba anteriormente después de haberse despertado de una pesadilla. Rechinó sus dientes ansiosamente. Sabía que las visiones eran malas, pero no tenía idea de cuánto. No hasta haberlas presenciado directamente.

Harry había estado dormido por casi tres horas cuando se empezó a agitar. Sirius podía ver que era un sueño, y uno malo. Había tratado de despertar a su ahijado. Al principio no hubo respuesta. Sacudiéndolo más firmemente, aun consciente de las heridas de Harry, Sirius no estaba preparado para la respuesta que obtuvo.

Harry casi había brincado del sofá, claramente esforzándose para suprimir un grito, mirando fijamente algo mucho más lejano que los confines de la sala de estar de los Weasley. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que las notara. En sólo un momento sus heridas se pusieron al día con él, y sus normalmente brillantes ojos verdes, pupilas ahora dilatadas, rodaron hacia atrás y colapsó. Su mano estaba todavía presionada contra su frente y su cara estaba retorcida en dolor. Cuando la inconciencia lo reclamó, Sirius distinguió la cicatriz de Harry al rojo vivo, y unas cuantas gotas de sangre manchaban su palma. La cicatriz, sin embargo, permaneció cerrada.

Sirius reprimió el impuso de golpear su cabeza contra las piedras de la pared detrás de él en frustración. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Harry cuando todo lo que le pasaba parecía estar fuera de su control. ¿Cómo podía protegerlo de Voldemort cuando en su estado más débil, Harry no tenía más opción que presenciar los atroces actos del Señor Oscuro?

"Ciertamente parece que los temores de Madame Pomfrey son justificados, si esto es un ejemplo de lo que quería decirnos" le comentaba Remus a Arthur y Molly. Sirius se dio cuenta que de verdad admiraba a los Weasley. Ellos eran todo lo que él nunca tuvo o siquiera supo que quería. En realidad, no eran más viejos que Remus, pero parecían ser mucho más... convencionales. _"_No puedes tener siete hijos y no parecer más maduro ante mis ojos, supongo,_"_ pensó Sirius sarcásticamente. Molly le había rogado a Dumbledore que Harry se quedara en La Madriguera durante el verano un poco después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella había tenido tantas ganas de ayudar, pero no pudo.

Al igual que él, no había sido capaz de ayudar cuando Harry más lo necesitaba. Él había visto la mirada vacía del muchacho la noche que Fudge se había marchado. Dumbledore le había dado una misión, y él sabía que era requerido. Las cosas se veían sombrías; con Fudge en negación y Voldemort de vuelta en carne y sangre... la sangre de Harry... tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. Medidas como tener a un convicto acercándose a gente que sólo él sabía dónde encontrar, y convencerlos de a) él no mató a Peter, y b) Voldemort realmente estaba de vuelta. Sirius había odiado tener que dejar a Harry. Mirando hacia atrás ahora, deseaba con todo su corazón no haberlo hecho. Dumbledore se había equivocado. Harry lo había necesitado, y él no estuvo ahí.

"Sirius, deja de golpearte la cabeza contra la chimenea," le dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido y continuó hablando con los Weasley.

_"_Oh, ups,_"_ pensó Sirius y se detuvo. Con que ésa era la razón por la que estaba empezando a desarrollar un dolor de cabeza. No había tenido la intención de hacer eso realmente. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Molly observándolo, un poco de preocupación y aprehensión en sus ojos. Sirius trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla. _"_Nada malo por aquí. Nada que ver, siga avanzando,_"_ pensó para sí.

"Deja de sonreír, estás asustando a los anfitriones," dijo Remus, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, cállate, Moony. Tengo permitidas mis excentricidades," gruñó irritado.

Las noticias de Madame Pomfrey habían sido sombrías. Había tratado de curar tantas de las heridas de Harry como había podido, pero algunas eran muy viejas para ser correctamente sanadas con magia. El pronóstico físico de Harry respecto a sus heridas más recientes era excelente. Madame Pomfrey estaba también muy confiada de que Molly podía añadir unos cuantos kilos al hambriento Buscador. Sin embargo, la enfermera se había topado con algo mucho más inquietante mientras lo examinaba.

El dolor que sentía de su cicatriz podría posiblemente comenzar a tener un efecto físico aparte del obvio. No todos los síntomas de Harry hablaban de abuso, malnutrición y privación de sueño. Madame Pomfrey mencionó eso sólo por los torpes reflejos de Harry y la aparentemente innatural alta tolerancia al dolor. Ella dijo que era en 'el peor caso', según Remus, y lo más probable era que sólo estuviera siendo paranoica. Sirius secretamente se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esas raras frases. Sonaban como una mala señal para él. Ella le dijo a Remus y a los Weasley que era una posibilidad que la cicatriz pudiera estar causando daño neurológico. Podría incluso estar causando daño cerebral. Sirius cerró sus ojos ante la idea. Retuvo el grito que a veces parecía estar justo en la comisura de sus labios.

No imprevisiblemente, todos habían quedado horrorizados. Madame Pomfrey había levantado su mano y dicho que necesitaba realizar más exámenes en unos días cuando las pociones curativas hayan empezado a hacer efecto, y hasta ese momento no debían preocuparse.

_"_Demasiado tarde,_"_ se dijo. _"_¿Cuántos sueños más tendrá Harry hasta entonces? James, no hemos obrado bien con tu hijo. Ninguno de nosotros,_"_ pensó Sirius tristemente, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando al recordar la cara de James tan claramente ahora como hace doce años atrás. Escuchó a Remus continuar discutiendo lo que Madame Pomfrey había dicho en la cocina. Su amigo estaba en completa modalidad de profesor ahora.

"... hablar acerca de eso. Creo que abrirse será el más grande obstáculo de Harry. Él ha sido criado toda su vida creyendo que es una carga, así que sólo sigue atrayendo el dolor hacia él, pensando que lo merece," explicó Remus.

_"_Sí, eso es cierto. Por favor, que sea algo emocional en vez de algo físico. Nada permanente,_"_ rogó Sirius en silencio a cualquier dios que se sintiera arrepentido por encarcelar injustamente a ex-convictos.

"He intentado acercarme, Remus, pero él ni siquiera parece saber cómo responder," estaba diciendo Molly tristemente.

"Está más en casa con Ron y los gemelos, pero ni siquiera a ellos les contó de los Dursley," comentó Arthur, sus lentes brillando en la luz de la chimenea mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sirius lo miró especulativamente. "Sabía que eran terribles personas. No se necesita un genio para darse cuenta de que si le hablaban a Harry de esa manera, por supuesto que le hacían cosas mucho peores," dijo levemente. Sirius reconoció ese tono de voz. Arthur se sentía responsable.

"Olvídalo, Arthur. Todos sabíamos que los Dursley eran horribles. Lily nunca pudo soportar a Petunia, y yo no creo que Lily haya tenido un hueso de malvada en su cuerpo," señaló Sirius. Molly descansó su mano en el antebrazo de Arthur suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él también.

"Él está aquí ahora, y las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor. Por lo que dicen, casi lo hicieron," dijo Molly. La cara de Remus permaneció impasible ante la declaración. Fue bueno que ella no hubiera ido. Harry necesitaría su optimismo para recuperarse, de modo que Sirius sospechaba que ninguno de los que fue a esa casa a rescatar al Niño-que-vivió la convencería de lo contrario.

_"_Un par de años más y Harry será lo suficientemente grande para irse por si solo. El daño ya está hecho,_"_ meditó Sirius amargamente, luego acalló sus propios sentimientos de impotencia y furia. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Remus estudiándolo silenciosamente mientras Arthur y Molly hablaban entre ellos suavemente. Remus se puso de pie con cansancio, su alta figura tan delgada le recordó a Sirius, no por primera vez, a un empobrecido aristócrata. _"¡Que les corten la cabeza!"_ el pensamiento salido de la nada pasó por de su conciencia, y tuvo que contener el impulso de comenzar a pegarse en la cabeza nuevamente contra la chimenea.

"Nunca es una buena idea dejarte solo con tus pensamientos," observó Remus ajustándose su túnica para sentarse a su lado. Se dobló sobre si mismo y miró a su amigo intensamente.

"Me hago compañía bastante bien," replicó Sirius. Remus levantó una ceja sarcásticamente. No había apreciado el humor.

"Veo que estás aquí dándote golpes," comentó su amigo en voz baja, luego suspiró y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, apoyándola contra la chimenea, cerrando sus ojos mientras continuaba hablando. "No creo que haya conocido nunca a nadie con peor suerte que Harry," dijo pensativamente.

"Yo sí," respondió Sirius. Remus se volvió a mirarlo con dureza.

"Detente. Ya hay bastante por lo que sentirse mal sin agregarle cosas imaginarias a eso. James y Lily tuvieron una relación mágica. Ellos encontraron el verdadero amor, algo que yo todavía espero poder tener. James causó estragos como Merodeador, y luego conoció a una hermosa mujer, se casó con ella, y tuvieron un hijo fenomenal. Las cosas salieron mal... No puedo imaginarme nada más terrible que esa noche en Godric Hollow... pero su dolor ha terminado, Sirius. Es Harry en quien tenemos que concentrarnos ahora. Ya es tiempo de que tenga el tipo de vida que siempre debió tener," dijo Remus firmemente. Sirius se ofendió por la reprimenda, pero no pudo encontrarle fallas a su argumento.

"Basta, Moony. A veces necesito sumirme en pena," respondió Sirius después de unos momentos.

"Ésa es la última cosa que tú necesitas. Has tenido doce años con nada más que lo peor que la vida tiene para ofrecer. Pero eres libre ahora. Escapaste. Lo hiciste, Sirius. Estás cuerdo... bueno, la mayor parte..."

"Ja ja", respondió Sirius.

"La única persona que tú esperas que te odie, no lo hace. Harry te ama. Te cree, Sirius, y confía en ti," señaló Remus, luego hizo una pausa, suspirando profundamente. "Pero está en una mala posición. Ha sido abusado por años, y las cosas que ha experimentado... es tan condenadamente joven."

"Moony, sé lo que lo podría ayudar, es sólo que no puedo dárselo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Remus curiosamente.

"Paz. Dormir. Esos sueños no le permiten a Harry dejar atrás lo que ocurrió el año pasado. Está atrapado en sus propios recuerdos así como también recibiendo otros nuevos horribles cada noche. Deshacerse de las visiones y así al fin podría poner cierta distancia entre Voldemort y él," dijo Sirius. "Apuesto a que una vez que las visiones se detengan, o al menos bajen la frecuencia, Harry dejará de mostrar los síntomas que asustan tanto a Madame Pomfrey. Quiero decir ¿quién necesita a los dementores cuando eres una mosca en la pared de la sala de estar de Voldemort?"

Remus estaba callado, y Sirius se dio cuenta que Molly y Arthur ahora lo escuchaban también. Molly asintió, y Sirius se detuvo por la expresión en su cara. Ella se levantó, disculpándose por un momento, mientras Arthur fruncía el ceño, viéndola marcharse.

"¿Molly?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Bueno, él dio en el blanco, Arthur. Necesitamos encontrar un modo de proteger a Harry de esos sueños. Creo que le enviaré una lechuza a Dumbledore acerca de esto ahora mismo, mientras estoy segura que está leyendo el diario de Harry," le contestó ella firmemente.

Sirius sonrió mientras continuaba escuchando a Remus y Arthur discutir sus continuos esfuerzos contra Voldemort, y lo que podría ayudar a Harry. Remus lo miró curiosamente, y a lo mejor con un poco de nerviosismo a la vez. La sonrisa de Sirius sólo se hizo más grande, luego bostezó dramáticamente y se puso de pie. Sabía que esa noche no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que Harry durmiera mejor, pero había algo que podía hacer para sentirse mejor él mismo.

"Creo que es tiempo de ir a la cama. Buenas noches," dijo Sirius y abandonó la sala de estar, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Remus quemar su espalda. _"_Eres demasiado receloso, viejo lobo,_"_ pensó, y decidió darle a su amigo un pequeño encantamiento para dormir una vez que se fuera a la cama, para asegurarse de que no lo escuchara moverse en medio de la noche.

No quería ninguna confrontación por lo que pretendía hacer. Había estado demasiado preocupado por Harry esa vez, pero su ira contra los Dursley no había amainado. Estaba conciente de que no podía herirlos. Hacer eso finalmente le daría al ministerio algo real por lo que enviarlo a Azkaban. Harry jamás lo perdonaría tampoco. Pero lo que tenía planeado hacer le bastaría por mientras. Pronto sería tiempo de hacerle a los Dursley una pequeña visita...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tada. Proximo capítulo, la venganza de Sirius ::musica de suspenso de fondo::. Pobre Sirius, honestamente me da pena. Lo encierran doce años injustamente y aun asi se siente culpable por no estar ahi para Harry, snif.

Ah, bueno, de nuevo gracias a _Petuniz_ por hacerse la paciencia de leer mi horrible escritura y convertirlo en un capitulo decente. Ahora la pobre está ocupada con examenes y todo, asi que les advierto que la siguiente actualizacion no va a estar beteada ::tiembla de miedo::. Aprovecho de desearle toda la suerte del mundo a _Petuniz_ para que le vaya excelente en sus pruebas.

Por último, y lo más importante, mil gracias a _tonkspotter400_ y a _Ninpha_ por sus reviews, muchas muchas gracias ). De más está decir que me tendrían feliz todo el dia si son tan amables de dejarme reviews ahora.


	5. La venganza de Sirius

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_N/T:_ Traduccion del fic 'Never Alone Never Again' escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Les recuerdo que este chapi no tuvo beta, asi que tengan miedo, mucho miedo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo solo traduzco. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

5. La venganza de Sirius

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Venganza es una forma de arte, así como las bromas pueden serlo. La clave de la venganza es hacer que el costo de una acción sea tan alto que nadie esté dispuesto a recibir el castigo otra vez. El segundo truco, igualmente importante, es hacer que la posibilidad de retribución esté siempre presente. Si el supuesto destinatario sabe que durante las vacaciones puede cometer el acto sin recibir venganza, entonces lo hará.

Intensificación es un factor importante también. Si la lección no se aprende la primera vez, hazla más dolorosa a la segunda. Alguien podría discutir que eso es más disciplina que venganza. No es así. La disciplina presume que no se ganará satisfacción a expensas de la lección impartida. Sirius sonrió. Él disfrutaría esto en grande, y no sólo por esta noche...

Sirius había aprendido una dura verdad sobre sí mismo en Azkaban. Él poseía un lado oscuro. Era ese lado que hizo posible que las personas creyeran en la posibilidad de la mentira de Pettigrew, incluso las personas que conocían y amaban a Sirius. Él no lo había resentido. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Incluso él había encontrado difícil de creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo bueno. Ni siquiera Remus había comprendido que nunca iba a haber alguna tentación lo suficientemente grande como para que tan sólo considerara poner en peligro a los que amaba. Nunca. Pero hazle daño a alguien querido para Sirius, y nada los salvaría.

Era eso lo que lo hacía enemigo eterno de Voldemort. Sirius había entendido la maldad del Señor Oscuro siendo auror, pero experimentarlo de primera mano... La gente había estado aterrorizada de Sirius ese fatídico Halloween, y tenían toda la razón de estarlo. Ésa fue la noche que había perdido demasiados amigos, había visto demasiada tragedia. Fue la noche que había encontrado los cuerpos de James y Lily, y había escuchado los llantos de Harry. Fue la noche que un hombre que él consideraba uno de sus más preciados amigos, los traicionó a todos. Y fue la noche que se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado al dudar de Remus. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sirius todavía se lo preguntaba. ¿Cuál había sido el precio de Wormtail?

"Los Dursley," susurró ásperamente arrojando los polvos flu a la chimenea, y dio un paso adentro, dejando la dormida casa de los Weasley detrás. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente a la luz del fuego, mirando la pulcra sala de estar, y sabía que su boca estaba contorsionada en un gruñido. La casa se veía tan inocente, tan... normal. Todo lo que Sirius podía oír era el leve tic-tac de un viejo reloj de pie, como en un antro, y los vagos pero estruendosos ronquidos de Vernon Dursley. No perdió la ironía de cuán completamente anormal era el comportamiento de los Dursley con respecto a Harry. Eran tan limitados de mente; no tenían ninguna idea de cuan lejos de su propia idea de _normal_ estaban. Sirius se cubrió con la capa de Harry y subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios, cuidando de evadir las tablas que crujían con habilidades forjadas por años de práctica.

Su ahijado había perdido todo esa nefasta noche de Halloween. Y Sirius entendía las ramificaciones de las heridas del muchacho. No indicaban un mal verano, a pesar de lo que Harry afirmaba. Mostraban años de abuso. Sirius había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo repitiendo las conversaciones que tuvo con su ahijado en su mente, mientras éste dormía a intervalos en el sofá de los Weasley. Había habido tantas pistas. Estaba asombrado de que nadie las hubiera visto antes. Ron le había contado a Sirius algunas de las pocas cosas de las que Harry nunca hablaba. Ron y Hermione ambos sabían que la correspondencia con Harry a veces era imposible durante el verano, y que incluso hacer la tarea que les asignaban era difícil. Cada año regresaba de las vacaciones pálido y enfermizo. Ambos notaban el ávido apetito después de la ceremonia de Selección, y cuán poco comía realmente antes de quedar satisfecho. Sirius tuvo que suprimir lo que sabía iba a sonar como un gruñido desde la parte de atrás de su garganta. Sus tendencias oscuras tendrían una oportunidad de jugar esta noche...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vernon Dursley soñaba con máquinas para cortar el césped. Gigantes máquinas para cortar el césped a las que les habían crecido dientes y se estaban tratando de comer sus pantuflas. Había corrido dentro de su casa sólo para encontrar a Edgar, su pomposo jefe, besando a Petunia. Sin aliento, ambos de apartaron se movieron nerviosamente en vergüenza, tratando de alisar sus ropas.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste, Pet?!" gimió Vernon consternado, usando el sobrenombre que normalmente reservaba para momentos más 'íntimos'. No que occurrieran muy seguido de todas maneras.

"No seas tonto, Vernon. Harry se marchó para zambullirse en malteadas, y Dudley está filmando un comercial para Puppy Chow _(N.T: Puppy Chow: comida para perros). _¡Estaba aburrida!" respondió ella secamente.

Vernon se lanzó contra Edgar, planeando propinarle un buen puñetazo a la mandíbula del hombre, cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Mirando hacia abajo, pensó que caería sobre una mesa de vidrio que no estaba _realmente_ en la casa. Cerró los ojos y supo que la considerablemente gran colisión de su cuerpo contra la mesa iba a doler, pero no sintió el impacto contra el vidrio. En cambio, su espalda se sacudió y se dio cuenta que había despertado de un sueño. Estaba sobre su estómago, su cara hundida en la almohada. De hecho, casi parecía que había caído del sueño hacia su cama, porque casi pudo haber jurado que había rebotado al despertar.

Se detuvo a considerar lo extraños que eran los sueños donde uno caía, cuando se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa estaba la casa. ¿Por qué se había despertado? Había algo que faltaba... ¿qué era? Se volteó hasta quedar de espaldas, mirando fijamente el techo del oscuro dormitorio. El reloj de pie de Petunia se había detenido. Vernon se sintió aliviado.

No se había dado cuenta, pero su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente. _"_¡Eso era!_"_ pensó con alivio. _"_¡Petunia olvidó darle cuerda al reloj!_"_. Suspirando, cerró los ojos. La casa estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que _él_ se había ido. Vernon había estado furioso en ese entonces, e incluso un poco angustiado de que _alguien_ descubriera lo que había hecho... lo que todos ellos había hecho. Pero nadie vino. Nadie nunca lo hacía.

A pesar de lo mucho que el chico parecía amar _ese_ mundo, ellos ciertamente no le prestaban atención. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Después de todo, lo enviaban de vuelta cada verano... porque nadie lo quería. Durante cuatro años hasta ahora, Vernon había rogado para que el muchacho no volviera jamás. Una vez que se recuperó del shock inicial y la rabia que sentía por que _ellos_ se hubieran impuesto es su vida, en la vida de su familia, e insistido que el chico se fuera al colegio, había llegado a una conclusión.

Puede que el muchacho jamás regresara. Vernon no tenía idea de dónde había ido, y ciertamente no le importaba. Siempre y cuando la policía no llamara a su puerta, era mucho mejor para el chico desvanecerse sin ningún rastro que haber sido escondido en una alacena. En una alacena, un vecino o un cliente podía escucharlo, o verlo. Pero desvanecerse... habían muchas posibilidades en eso.

Vernon había deseado desesperadamente por años que el muchacho se fuera al colegio en septiembre y simplemente no volviera nunca más. Ellos se presentarían en la estación para recogerlo, cumpliendo esa peculiar obligación que Petunia sentía para con sus padres de darle casa a su nieto, y no encontrar a nadie ahí. Esperarían por una hora más o menos antes de encogerse de hombros e irse. Se imaginó a sí mismo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo y ofreciéndole llevarlos a todos a comer un helado. Era un bello sueño.

Personalmente, Vernon no le deseaba nada más que miseria al muchacho que desbarató su feliz hogar. Parecía que se le había concedido su deseo este año. Cuando habían ido a recogerlo a la estación de tren, había visto algo diferente en él. Tristeza, una pérdida. Él sabía que algo terrible había pasado. Algo había lastimado al chico, y aún así _esas personas_ estaban enviando al muchacho de vuelta con él. Sonrió cruelmente. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Dónde estaba el preciado padrino del muchacho ahora?

Escuchando al sobrecogedor silencio dejado por el mudo reloj, Vernon sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Lo sabía con cada fibra de su ser. Y sabía, así también, que nunca podría admitirlo, nunca podría reconocerlo, y _nunca_ podría dejar de hacerlo. Odiaba tanto a ese chico. Sentía sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa despectiva con solo pensar en el anormal. Su mano picaba por golpearlo. Si el chico no hubiera desaparecido, él probablemente se habría levantado en ese mismo instante, habría entrado furioso a la habitación, y habría encontrado una manera de castigarlo. Lo odiaba a él y a lo que le había hecho a su perfecta familia. Por lo que le había hecho a Petunia. Había estado tan feliz cuando se casaron. Después de que Dudley naciera, ella casi brillaba. Pero la chispa se había ido en esa funesta mañana cuando lo encontró a _él_ en el umbral de la puerta. Ella había sabido entonces, así como Vernon, que su acogedora vida había terminado...

Sin aviso, sintió una inmensa presión contra su boca. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y era evidente que no había nada frente a él. Tratando de respirar, Vernon comenzó a patear en la cama frenéticamente, desesperado por despertar a Petunia. Pensó que a lo mejor podía estar teniendo un ataque al corazón porque no podía respirar, no podía moverse, como si estuviera inmovilizado. Aunque su pecho no le dolía. Un agudo pinchazo en su cuello hizo que se quedara quieto al instante. Podía sentir un hilillo de sangre deslizarse por su cuello, y un cálido respiro contra su mejilla. Se sentía como la hoja de un cuchillo. ¡Pero no había nadie ahí!

"Vernon Dursley ¿no creías acaso que yo existía?" siseó una voz en su oído. Casi chillando en pánico, Vernon trató de levantarse. ¡_Él_ estaba ahí, el padrino!¡Tenía que ser él! Pero no podía _ver_ a nadie. Era como si un fantasma lo estuviera atacando. Ni siquiera sabía a quién agarrar para liberarse. Todo lo que podía ver en la débil luz de la lámpara de la calle que daba a la habitación era su techo, el espejo-armario al otro extremo de la cama, y la fotografía de él y su esposa sobre éste. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, aterrorizados; la cara de Petunia estaba cubierta debajo de su sábana. Luchaba contra nada, y a pesar de eso sus gritos eran sofocados, y Vernon notó que podía ver vagamente la hoja del cuchillo flotando cerca contra su cuello. El cuchillo comenzó a presionar más profundamente y él se quedó inmóvil por miedo a clavar la hoja muy profundo. Dejó de gritar. Era increíble el pesado sueño que podía tener Petunia.

"He matado ¿sabes?¿No creíste las amenazas de mi ahijado?" preguntó la voz. Tenía un sonido grave, gravemente... peligroso. Vernon, ojos inmensos, negó con la cabeza. No lo había hecho. Se vio a si mismo sacudir la cabeza diciendo 'no' en el espejo cercano. El cuchillo se movió en su garganta, como si el que lo sostenía estuviera ajustando mejor su agarre.

Petunia comenzó a roncar un poco, sumándole eso a la irrealidad de la situación, en tanto Vernon veía su propia aterrorizada expresión. No había nadie más ahí. Petunia se movió un poco, roncando brevemente antes de caer nuevamente a su patrón de respiración normal. Podría terminar roncando al lado de un cadáver. O a lo mejor ella sería la siguiente en morir, ojos ciegos, lado a lado... ¿Era el padrino del muchacho un fantasma? _Él_ nunca había mencionado eso. Pero Vernon nunca había escuchado de fantasmas que hicieran _esto_.

"He visto lo que has hecho. Tú fuiste el que hizo todas esas cosas ¿no es así?" demandó saber la voz, y Vernon supo que era inútil mentir. La verdad ya se sabía. Asintió lentamente. La voz gruñó al lado de su oído.

"Él es un chico. Indefenso. Un inocente chico que ha perdido todo. Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de _ti_, es amable y amoroso y fuerte. Y tú, Vernon Dursley, tan inocente en tus sueños. Tan desprotegido. No puedes esconderte. No hay ningún lugar en este planeta donde puesdas esconderte. Y si Harry muere... te prometo, todos ustedes estarán rogando por perdón antes del fin," dijo la voz, luego abruptamente la presión fue levantada de su boca, y el cuchillo retirado de su cuello.

Vernon saltó fuera de la cama al instante, encendió la luz del dormitorio y miró alrededor de la habitación. Nada. No había nadie ahí aparte de su aun dormida esposa. Desesperado, corrió fuera del dormitorio y entró a la habitación de Dudley. Éste estaba profundamente dormido, extendido parcialmente encima de su oso de peluche, con las sábanas enredadas a su alrededor, almohada tirada fuera de la cama. Roncaba también, aunque no tan alto como Petunia. Estaba bien. Vernon rápidamente dejó el dormitorio de Dudley y comenzó a revisar cada habitación sistemáticamente, una a la vez, hasta que se sintió más a salvo. Nunca había visto a su atacante, pero aun así no había dudas de que el padrino del chico había estado ahí. Su cuello aun escocia por el rasguño.

Finalmente, Vernon se sintió razonablemente seguro de que nada más iba a ocurrir, por lo menos esa noche, y volvió a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y después de un momento de debate, finalmente cedió al impulso de revisar el armario y debajo de la cama, maniobrando difícilmente ya que su gran figura no podía doblarse mucho hacia delante. Al no ver nada, regresó a su lado de la cama. ¿A lo mejor había sido todo un sueño? No, el dolor en su cuello le decía que no. Echando atrás las sábanas para deslizarse de vuelta a la cama, Vernon se congeló al ver el cuchillo que había sido colocado en su almohada. Lo tomó desesperadamente y lo sostuvo frente a él, dando vueltas frenéticamente mientras comenzaba a sollozar, agitándolo ciegamente, dando cuchilladas al aire. Una brillante mancha de sangre, su sangre, estropeaba su blanca almohada. No había donde esconderse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius estaba inmóvil frente a la chimenea de los Dursley, escuchando los sollozos de Vernon, con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry sobre su brazo. Fallas legales. Había hallado una forma de realizar magia inusual en la casa de los Dursley sin activar ninguna alarma. Objetos que eran innatamente mágicos, así como fotos mágicas, el falsoscopio, y la capa de invisibilidad aún funcionaban bien en los confines del 4 de Privet Drive. Porque estos objetos eran siempre mágicos, y siempre activos, podían ser usados indiscriminadamente. Las alarmas se ajustaban a su presencia.

Sirius sabía cuán asustado había estado Harry ante la idea de ser atrapado usando magia mientras estaba con los Dursley. Había pocas cosas más terribles en ese momento que la idea de ser expulsado de Hogwarts, el único lugar donde Harry se había sentido aceptado. Nadie nunca le había dicho al chico que podía haber ocupado la capa en cualquier momento... Y ahora, ser expulsado de Hogwarts era la última de sus preocupaciones. Sintió las lágrimas comenzando a agolparse y agitó su cabeza en frustración. Se sentía asqueado de estar parado en _esa_ sala de estar. Ellos lo repugnaban.

Había esperado sentirse mucho mejor, pero no era así. En todo lo que podía pensar era en que realmente debía estar con su ahijado. Harry lo necesitaba, y aquí estaba Sirius, dejándolo solo otra vez. Podía tener otra pesadilla, y él ciertamente no quería que se despertara solo. Esas pesadillas...

Conocía la mirada en los ojos de Harry, incluso cuando trataba de sonreír y tranquilizar a su padrino. Sirius sabía lo que significaba. Lo había visto tantas veces, aunque nunca en alguien tan joven como Harry. Sirius sabía que él mismo tenía esa mirada. Se estremeció compulsivamente al recordar dónde había visto una peor; la etapa final... en los ojos ciegos de los muertos cuando eran arrastrados por los vestíbulos de Azkaban, sus bocas todavía abiertas en gritos silenciosos. Ojos que habían visto mucha pérdida, dolor y sufrimiento.

Pensó en cuán malherido y delgado estaba Harry, y murmuró las palabras para iniciar el fuego. Juntó los polvos flu en su mano. La venganza nunca fue tan dulce como debió haber sido, y estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo lejos de su querido ahijado. Era tiempo de volver a casa, volver con Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahg, bueno, está claro, la venganza de plano les gusta o la odian, no hay ningun intermedio creo yo. Personalmente, a mi me gustó, aunque quedé con las ganas de que Vernon sufriera algo más que un simple susto.

De nuevo gracias a _Ninpha_ por dejarme reviews :) El proximo capitulo va a estar como en 4 o 5 dias. Hasta entonces.


	6. Visiones del presente

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (porque soy muy floja para buscar trabajo...).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6. Visiones del presente

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remolinos de negro y gris danzaban frente a Harry, susurrando suavemente en su oído. Briznas que parecían dedos casi tangibles acariciaban su mejilla.

"Harry," la voz sin rostro respiró suavemente en su oído. "Vénganos," le rogaron, sus voces alzándose en coros de rabia y dolor. Pronto sus aullidos se volvieron dolorosos de escuchar. Harry se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero no podía amainar el sonido. Desesperado, empezó a gritar también, rogándoles que se callaran. ¡No sabía cómo ayudarles! Puede que fuera el Niño-que-Vivió, pero ciertamente no sabía por qué lo era,¡o siquiera si iba a poder realizar esa hazaña de nuevo! De repente se hizo el silencio, y Harry parpadeó para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la repentina luz. Había demasiada luz.

Se encontraba en la esquina de una diminuta sala de estar. No tenía muchas ventanas o luces, pero de todas formas lograba dar un sensación hogareña y de comodidad. Una manta tejida de una gran variedad de colores estaba tendido sobre un raído sofá marrón. Una lámpara de piso al lado de éste tenía una fina bufanda roja con bordes color sangre sobre la pantalla, suavizando la luz que alumbraba a la habitación. La mesa de centro de madera oscura en medio de la habitación estaba hecha pedazos en el piso, dos de sus patas rotas, partida en dos por el centro, como si hubiera encontrado un peso demasiado grande para soportarlo y colapsó sobre si misma. Una bandeja con pedazos rotos de vajilla y té derramado oscurecían parte de la gastada alfombra.

Una mujer ya anciana yacía tendida en el piso jadeando en busca de aire. Tenía un largo cabello plateado que debía haber estado amarrado en un moño antes, pero ahora colgaba en una suelta maraña sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban apretados en dolor, pero no estaba inconsciente. Habían abundantes fotos mágicas en las estanterías que rodeaban la habitación, las cuales además estaban llenas de libros, y un impresionante despliegue de baratijas y fotos muggles. Muchas fotos mágicas debían de haber estado en exposición en la mesa de centro, porque ahora se encontraban tiradas al lado de la mujer en el suelo. Rostros sonrientes, ignorantes de los eventos que se desarrollaban su lado, saludaban felices a Harry y al atacante de la anciana.

Un sillón reclinable estaba tumbado en una distante esquina, probablemente en el cual la mujer había estado sentada cuando ellos entraron precipitadamente a la habitación. Una canasta repleta con hilos de colores brillantes yacía volcada, bolas de hilo parcialmente desechas como una colorida telaraña. La habitación estaba inquietantemente silenciosa; el único sonido era el pesado respirar de la mujer.

No eran sólo mortífagos los habían atacado este lugar. Era Voldemort mismo quien se erguía sobre la mujer. Harry no sabía quién más se encontraba en la casa, pero de repente distantes gritos, seguidos por una risa cruel, le dijeron que la mujer no había estado ahí sola.

¿Quién más estaba ahí? Lágrimas fueron derramadas por la mujer y su cuerpo se sacudió con suprimidos sollozos mientras escuchaba los lamentos que provenían del vestíbulo. Era la voz de un hombre. Harry quería sentarse cerca de la anciana mujer, sostenerla, arrojarse contra Voldemort, atacar a los mortífagos en las otras habitaciones, hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

¿Cuántos había en la pequeña casa?¿Quién más estaba con ella? Harry trató de lanzarse hacia delante, trató de agarrar su varita, pero por supuesto no estaba ahí. Nunca estaba ahí. Él no estaba _realmente _ahí, sin embargo ahí estaba.

"_Crucio_," dijo Voldemort con impasible satisfacción, y la mujer se arqueó dolorosamente hacia atrás, gritando en agonía. Harry sintió la maldición emerger a través de su cicatriz y recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía como si fuego y vidrio bombearan por sus venas en vez de sangre.

Cuando sufría de esta manera, hacía falta todo su poder de voluntad no dejar que la oscuridad lo envolviera. Él sabía que si eso pasaba, no podría despertar y estaría obligado a quedarse y presenciarlo todo. Vería lo que le pasaría a esta pobre mujer y a quien sea que estuviera en la pintoresca y pequeña casa. No podía tolerar quedarse. No de nuevo. Ella se veía tan maternal. Jadeando por aire él mismo, sabiendo que estaba sollozando por el dolor, se tendió al lado de ella, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ése. Deseando que ella y su compañero estuvieran en cualquier otro lugar también.

"_Crucio_," dijo Voldemort nuevamente después de sólo un momento de pausa. No hizo ninguna pregunta. No estaba en busca de nada. Lo que quería... ya lo tenía. Un poco de entretenimiento por la noche. Harry sintió su interior retorcerse y dar espasmos junto con ella, y los gritos que trataba de retener salieron libres de todas maneras. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? Ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a si mismo. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía frente a esto?

Eventualmente el dolor empezó a atenuar, y Harry se dio cuenta que el hechizo se había detenido. Voldemort dio un paso adelante, inclinándose sobre la mujer, sus ojos rojos impregnándose de su dolor, sus dedos dando vuelta ociosamente la varita en su mano. Voldemort tenía una tenue sonrisa de placer en su rostro, que hacía a Harry sentirse asqueado y sucio, y sin deseos de participar en esta indecencia.

Sabía que no podría resistir mucho más. Apartó los ojos del monstruo que estaba sobre él y miró a la mujer a su lado. Se dio cuenta que estaba tendido cara a cara a su lado. Un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios, y su respiración ahora sonaba más bien líquida. Lentamente la anciana abrió sus ojos, ensanchándolos como si pudiera verlo. Los gritos en la otra habitación habían cesado, voces excitadas se dirigían de vuelta a la sala de estar. Quien fuera que hubiera estado ahí, probablemente estaba muerto. Harry se sintió atraído por los ojos azul claro de la mujer, inyectados de sangre y cubiertos de dolor.

"Oh, niño," susurró ella, tan despacio que nadie aparte de Harry la escuchó. "Despierta."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron repentinamente al sentir manos en sus hombros y su cara. Sus palmas escocían, pero no podía apretarlas en puños, ya que las manos de Remus Lupin sujetaban las suyas. La señora Weasley acariciaba su cicatriz, cepillando hacia atrás su pelo mientras trataba de despertarlo con palabras tranquilizadoras, como si Ron no estuviera gritando al lado de ella.

"¡Harry, despierta!" gritó Ron frenéticamente, sacudiendo a su amigo bestialmente, sin preocuparse por sus heridas, desesperado por terminar su sueño.

Harry trató de inclinarse hacia delante. Trató de irse, escapar. El dolor aún resonaba por sus extremidades y unas manos lo sostenían en su lugar. Su mente comenzó a registrar lo que veía y oía. Estaba de vuelta en La Madriguera con los Weasley. Sirius y Remus estaban ahí. Miró alrededor por un momento. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?¿Estaba bien? Harry sintió sus ojos irse hacia atrás al tratar de recuperar su aliento y calmar a su corazón que latía salvajemente. Estaba en La Madriguera. A salvo...

Harry vio los ojos de la mujer detrás de su propios párpados cerrados y reprimió un sollozo. Su cicatriz todavía ardía, aunque no tanto como la vez anterior. Era éste, entonces. Éste era el final. La mujer no iba a poder sobrevivir otra ola de la maldición Cruciatus. Abruptamente, el dolor en la cicatriz cesó. Harry dejó de luchar y permitió que la pena lo invadiera. Manos se tensaron a su alrededor mientras todos en la habitación esperaban a ver qué ocurriría ahora. El muchacho no se movió, en tanto luchaba con emociones que lo abrumarían completamente si no trataba de calmarse. Distanciarse de lo que había visto. Ella le había parecido tan gentil...

"¿Harry?" preguntó Ron tentativamente. Sus amigos... ¡aférrate a ese pensamiento! Trató de hacer que su boca formara palabras, pero descubrió que no parecía tener mucha voz.

"Ron," dijo Harry raspósamente, con cansancio. Remus apretó su mano para reconfortarlo y la señora Weasley sollozó al besar su frente.

"Bienvenido, Harry," musitó ella, aún acariciando su frente. Ron soltó los hombros de su amigo rápidamente, suspirando en alivio. Harry se estremeció cuando sus costillas enviaron ráfagas de dolor en sus esfuerzos por volver a controlar su respiración. Trató de abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Anteojos fueron puestos en su lugar con cuidado. Ron o la señora Weasley debieron habérselos colocado, notó él. Sus párpados volvieron a abrirse, y tragó mientras enfocaba la habitación. Estaba en el cuarto de Ron. No recordaba haber ido ahí. Alguien debió haberlo cargado. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban ahí, así como también Ron y Remus. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

"Ron,¿dónde está Sirius?" preguntó con repentina preocupación. Ron frunció el ceño, y Harry se sorprendió al ver una sombría mirada en el rostro del profesor Lupin.

"Yo..." trató de responder su amigo.

"Estoy justo aquí, Harry," dijo Sirius y el muchacho suspiró en alivió al ver que al menos los Weasley, Remus y Sirius estaban a salvo. Su padrino entró a zancadas a la habitación llevando una pequeña botella azul que dejó en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y se arrodillo junto a él.

Harry notó la expresión en la cara del profesor Lupin y el silencioso intercambio que pareció ocurrir entre Sirius y Remus, luego sus párpados se cerraron.

"¿Harry?" preguntó el profesor Lupin.

"¿Sí, profesor?" respondió Harry débilmente, ya sintiéndose caer en el olvido. El terror lo forzó a abrir sus ojos nuevamente. ¡No iba a volver a dormirse!

"Harry, por favor llámame Remus," indicó él cálidamente. Harry sonrió con melancolía y asintió levemente, envolviéndose en la normalidad de la vida en La Madriguera. Nada malo iba a ocurrir ahí. Ya no estaba con los Dursley. La señora Weasley aún apartaba su cabello de su frente tiernamente. Se maravilló ante su suave roce. Las yemas de sus dedos se sentían frescas contra su acalorada piel, y él estaba tan agradecido por tener esos pequeños gestos de consuelo que un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en la mujer de la pequeña casa. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

"Harry,¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó el profesor Lu... Remus. Harry reprimió las ganas de gritar y llorar y despotricar. Eso era lo que quería hacer. Al parecer había una lección que el destino se empeñaba en enseñarle una y otra y otra vez, y ésa era la falta de poder. Lo hacía querer romper cosas y acurrucarse en una pequeña bolita y rogar por que terminara.

"Mi cicatriz no duele tanto. Mis costillas duelen, y..." señaló Harry, tratando de evaluar su situación sin alarmar a nadie. Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Sus manos temblaban violentamente en las de Remus, y Harry estaba al tanto de que había desgarrado sus propias palmas con las uñas, clavándolas en su piel cuando las apretó en fuertes y tensos puños. Al menos ella no estaba sintiendo más dolor.

"¿Sí?" instó Remus.

"Arde... bajo mi piel," susurró Harry, reluctante a admitirlo. Sirius inspiró fuertemente y sus ojos azules trataron de conectarse con los apenas enfocados verdes ojos de su ahijado. El muchacho sintió lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero parecía que su corazón le dolía demasiado como para sollozar. Las lágrimas caían por si solas, completamente autónomas de cualquier cosa que pretendiera Harry.

Cerró sus ojos cansadamente, luego se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Nadie preguntaba por el sueño, cosa por la que estaba profundamente agradecido. No podía contarlo. No aún. A lo mejor a la luz del día, con los sonidos de los gemelos haciendo enojar a la señora Weasley. Podría ser capaz de escribirlo para Dumbledore con Ron y Hermione bromeando cerca mientras jugaban ajedrez, o hablaban de algo que ella había leído en un libro en algún lado.

"Necesitas descansar, Harry," dijo Sirius gentilmente, su cara cerca de la suya, su presencia una reconfortante calidez contra el cuerpo aun tembloroso del chico. Sus dientes castañeaban y sus costillas dolían. Remus le apretó la mano, otra forma de consolarlo que él aceptó.

"Quiero hacerlo, pero... no puedo," admitió Harry. Ron puso una mano suavemente sobre su hombro, y él le sonrió cansinamente. "Es solo que no quiero soñar otra vez," susurró con cansancio. Las expresiones en los rostros de Sirius y Remus parecían inescrutables. El señor Weasley, quien estaba cerca del muchacho pero había mantenido la distancia, permitiéndoles a Ron y a los otros mejor acceso, tensó los labios en tácita simpatía. 'Yo tampoco querría volver a dormir si fuera tú', decía su expresión.

"Traje un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, Harry. Nada más de sueños esta noche," dijo Sirius, y destapó la botella que había dejado en la mesa de noche. Tenía la intención de pasarle la botella, pero cambió de opinión y colocó sus dedos detrás de la nuca de Harry, gentilmente levantando su cabeza de la almohada para permitirle tragar cómodamente.

"Tómala toda, Harry," le dijo, y éste lo hizo, agradecido por la cálida y pacífica inconciencia que lo envolvía antes incluso de que su cabeza hubiera sido colocada en la cama. Sofocó las pequeñas voces de atrás de su cabeza que le susurraban qué agradable sería si no volviera a despertar. Luego todos los pensamientos flotaron lejos sin sentido, y Harry suspiró levemente en alivio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ah, pobrecito de Harry, lo que tiene que sufrir todas las noches... Creo que Sirius se va a ganar un buen reto por parte de Remus :P  
Bueno bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, no me demoré tanto, cierto? El próximo estará listo como en cuatro días supongo :)

Agradecimientos!! Primero les informo: mi beta volvió, sí!!!::baile de felicidad:: Salió de sus exámenes malvados (pasando el curso ::baile de victoria::) y ha sido lo suficientemente adorable como para aceptar seguir corrigiendo mis errores, yayz :D Asi que mil gracias a _Petuniz_!! Y, por supuesto, a _Ninpha_ y _Annabelle Baudelaire_, que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme reviews!! Wah, toy feliz :)

Hoy no voy a suplicar por reviews, sólo les digo que por cada review que reciba voy a hacer un baile de la victoria. Sé que ustedes no lo podrán ver, pero aun así voy a bailar... aunque no se si eso es motivación o no. Bueno, no importa, me retiro, ojalá hayan disfrutado el chapi :)


	7. Soluciones Temporales

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (porque soy muy floja para buscar trabajo...).

_N/T:_ Pequeño detalle. Como decidí dejar los sobrenombres de los Merodeadores en inglés, también voy a mantener el de Snuffles ('Hocicos' en español) porque suena más tierno :-)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

7. Soluciones Temporales

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se agitó en la cama. Podía oír voces apagadas en la distancia, en otra habitación, y una respiración a su lado. Una helada nariz se restregaba contra su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente en sorpresa. Moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado, Harry miró fijamente a los cálidos y preocupados ojos de Snuffles. Sonrió y Snuffles se transformó fácilmente en Sirius.

"Buenos días," lo saludó él con una gran sonrisa, automáticamente poniendo los lentes de Harry sobre su nariz.

"Buenos días," contestó Harry somnolientamente y bostezó. Se estremeció, esperando el ya familiar dolor que le enviaban sus costillas desde hace muchas noches, pero éste no llegó. Respirando profundamente, ni siquiera sintió la urgencia de toser.

"¿Mejor?" inquirió su padrino, observando sus reacciones. Harry tentativamente comenzó a sentarse en la cama. Odiaba la forma en que sus extremidades temblaban últimamente, y percibió a Sirius notar su inestabilidad también. Sirius ajustó las almohadas detrás de Harry para que se pudiera sentar cómodamente. Tomando otro gran respiro, y deleitándose con la habilidad de poder hacerlo, el muchacho asintió.

"Me siento mucho mejor ahora," respondió, comenzando a recordar vagamente haber sido despertado para comer un poco, tomar algo de agua y pociones, y luego volver a sucumbir al sueño sin pesadillas. Frunció el ceño. "¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?" preguntó. Sirius sonrió.

"Tres días," le contestó él. Harry ensanchó los ojos en sorpresa. Sirius asintió. "Madame Pomfrey decidió que valía la pena seguir dándote la poción por un tiempo para detener tus pesadillas, al menos hasta que lleguemos a una solución más permanente."

"¿Solución permanente?" preguntó. Se sentía más descansado ahora de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, aunque demasiado tembloroso aún. ¿Qué tenía de malo seguir tomando la poción?

Al ver la expresión confusa de Harry, Sirius suspiró y siguió elaborando reluctantemente, "La poción para dormir sin soñar es altamente adictiva. Sólo serás capaz de tomarla por dos días más antes de que tengamos que encontrar otra alternativa, al menos por una semana más o menos."

"¿No podemos alternarla?¿Poción un día, sin poción el día siguiente?" aclaró Harry curiosamente, todavía medio dormido y atemorizado de tener más pesadillas. No estaba seguro de cuántas más podría soportar.

"No, lo siento. Se acumula en tu cuerpo. Tarda al menos una semana en salir de tu sistema superficialmente, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey. Para uso a largo plazo, puede que quizá tengas que esperar más entre dosis ya que se asienta en tus órganos y puede causar efectos secundarios," confesó Sirius.

"¿Efectos secundarios?"

"Nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo tenemos que mantener esos sueños bajo control," dijo Sirius con énfasis.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry, sintiéndose incómodo cuando recuerdos de sus pesadillas anteriores regresaron con fuerza.

"Harry," Sirius y agarró sus hombros, sobresaltándolo. "No lo hagas," dijo él firmemente. "No pienses en eso," y Harry se dio cuenta que su padrino había reconocido la expresión en su cara. "¿Crees que puedas caminar?" le preguntó con una débil sonrisa. Ignorando el sudor que comenzó a empapar su frente, Harry movió hacia el lado de la cama y Sirius echó hacia atrás sus mantas. Balanceó débilmente sus piernas hacia el lado y sonrió.

"Puede que necesite un poco de ayuda, pero sí," reconoció el muchacho, repentinamente ansioso de poder moverse libremente y sin dolor. Desde hace demasiado tiempo que había sido capaz de hacer eso. Al paso que iban las cosas con los Dursley, no se sorprendería si llegara a tener una aguda claustrofobia. Harry resopló, sorprendiendo a Sirius, quien le estaba pasando una túnica de Ron para que se la pusiera, notando sus escalofríos.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Sirius con una curiosa sonrisa.

"Sólo estaba pensando en qué agradable sería no estar confinado en mi habitación," dijo Harry. Distinguió una variedad de emociones desfilar por el rostro de Sirius. Finalmente se detuvieron en preocupación.

"No vas a volver allá," afirmó entonces, mirando penetrantemente a los ojos de Harry. Él asintió.

"Lo sé. Dumbledore ahora tiene suficiente protección aquí en La Madriguera, así que ahora me puedo quedar aquí por lo que queda de las vacaciones," siguió Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Recordaba esa conversación. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"No. No vas a regresar allá _nunca_." Harry se quedó inmóvil, demasiadas emociones a la vez pasando por él que no sabía qué sentir.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Quiero decir que tú o te quedas con los Weasley o... cuando sea libre... conmigo." Harry lo miró fijamente a la cara, luego cerró sus ojos al percibir el familiar sentimiento de ser una carga.

"¡Harry!" dijo Sirius firmemente y lo agarró de los brazos. Harry jadeó en dolor, y los ojos de su padrino se ensancharon en sorpresa. "¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó al muchacho, quien liberó sus brazos enérgicamente.

"Lo siento," susurró. "Es solo que nunca sanó bien," explicó, sosteniendo su brazo delicadamente contra su pecho. Sirius se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Harry. Su brazo derecho, en la curva del codo donde Pettigrew lo había cortado. Harry no notó en gran número de emociones que oscurecieron el rostro de Sirius antes de asentarse nuevamente en preocupación.

"¿Las pociones de Madame Pomfrey no lo curaron?" le preguntó, sobrecogido y distraído de su conversación previa por el momento. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Ya ha cicatrizado y todo, pero es sensible al tacto y parece que vuelve a abrirse fácilmente."

"Yo no..." comenzó Sirius, horrorizado de que accidentalmente le hubiera hecho daño. Harry negó con la cabeza firmemente.

"No, está bien. Sólo está sensible," dijo con un intento de dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sirius suspiró y notó que Harry se estaba volviendo más pálido a cada momento que estaba parado frente a él. Sin advertencia, Sirius lo tomó en brazos y extendió la mano para agarrar una manta de la cama.

"Hey..." protestó Harry.

"Muy bien. Hay algunas cosas de las que necesitamos hablar, pero seré breve porque sé que el resto de los Weasley están ansiosos de verte. Primero que todo, no eres una _carga_. Nunca lo has sido. El hecho de que creas que lo eres es sólo otra razón más por la que _nunca_ debiste haberte quedado con los Dursley. Eres un gran chico con un inmenso corazón. Eres amoroso y gentil y atento con los demás. No puedo imaginarme lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando piensas en el _problema_ que serás. Um, conoces a los gemelos,¿verdad?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente pero con humor en sus ojos. Harry sonrió. Sí, podía imaginarse que para la mayoría de los adultos ellos serían mucho más difíciles de controlar que él. Pero su sonrisa flaqueó cuando pensó en los verdaderos temores que tenía al quedarse con las personas que amaba.

"Sirius," dijo vacilantemente. "Si... si me quedo contigo o con Ron... los estoy poniendo en peligro," terminó. Sirius negó con la cabeza y saltó al escuchar una voz tras él.

"Me gustaría aplicarle cierta lógica a ese argumento," señaló Remus desde la puerta. Estaba apoyado contra el marco y parecía que había alcanzado a escuchar al menos parte de la conversación. Caminó hacia Harry, quien aún estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Sirius como un niño. Remus ajustó más las mantas alrededor del muchacho, quien admitió que estaba sintiendo frío.

"¿Lógica?" inquirió Sirius con humor. El profesor Lupin estaba claramente presente.

"Eres amigo de Ron, así como también del resto de los Weasley. Eres el ahijado de Sirius. Estas relaciones los ponen en peligro. Pero..." explicó Remus, elevando una mano para interrumpir lo que sea que Harry fuera a decir cuando abrió la boca.

"Los Weasley ya son adversarios de Voldemort. Siempre lo han sido, y siempre lo serán. _Eso_ también los pone en peligro, te conozcan o no. Sirius, aquí presente, también es un enemigo de Voldemort no importa qué, así como lo soy yo. Estamos y estaremos, hasta que Voldemort finalmente se haya ido de verdad, en permanente peligro." Sirius vio a Remus arquear sus cejas.

"Tú eres el único ser humano que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y ha sobrevivido en múltiples ocasiones,¿verdad?" continuó y esperó a que Harry asintiera. El muchacho estaba a punto de discutir la semántica de esa declaración, pero Remus elevó la mano para detenerlo.

"¿Cierto o falso, Harry?"

"Cierto," musitó el aludido, visiblemente aún tratando de discutir.

"Así que,¿no crees que es mejor que tú estés aquí con ellos, para protegerlos? Si alguien ataca, serás capaz de hacer algo al respecto en vez de leerlo en _El Profeta_ al día siguiente," indicó. Harry miró a Remus con ojos atormentados.

"No pude proteger a Cedric," confesó Harry en voz baja. Sirius hizo un sonido como si se hubiera atragantado y apretó a su ahijado fuertemente contra sí. Remus palideció y sus ojos se ensancharon. Harry no vio la mirada que compartieron los dos hombres, pero sí sintió a Sirius acercarlo más, permitiéndole descansar su cabeza contra el pecho de su padrino. ¿Qué podía decir cualquiera respecto a eso?

"¿Está despierto Harry?¡Oh!" dijo Ron entrando a la habitación, viendo a Harry en los brazos de Sirius y notando las intensas expresiones pasando entre los dos hombres. Frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente al ver que los ojos de su amigo estaban abiertos, espiando por sobre el hombro de Sirius. "¡Buenos días!" saludó felizmente. Harry sonrió levemente de vuelta. El entusiasmo de Ron siempre era contagioso. "Bueno,¿por qué están todos aquí parados? Mamá dice que vayamos a desayunar," indicó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Mejor no hacer enojar a la mujer, Sirius," reprendió gentilmente Remus.

"No hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de decírmelo dos veces," respondió él, y Harry sospechó que estaba hablando por experiencia propia.

Encaminándose escaleras abajo, Ron se situó detrás de Harry y Sirius. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó su amigo.

"Mejor"

"Espero que tengas hambre"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, sabiendo que en realidad no lo estaba y no tenía ganas de que fuera forzado a atiborrarse de comida. Semanas atrás habría saltado ante la posibilidad de tener una gran merienda con los Weasley, pero ahora... La comida simplemente no sonaba atrayente para nada. Ron debió haber leído la mirada en su rostro porque su propia mirada era de simpatía.

"Porque creo que mamá hizo su cruzada personal el hacer que ganaras al menos cinco kilos. Y la escuché por casualidad hablar con papá al respecto. Piensa que eres así de pequeño por estar mal nutrido," declaró Ron.

Harry vio la mirada en el rostro de Remus mientras los seguía escaleras abajo. Aparentemente la señora Weasley no era la única que pensaba igual. Harry refunfuñó por dentro.

"¿Cómo está el clima afuera hoy día?" preguntó entonces, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

"Está perfecto para jugar Quidditch. Soleado y cálido. ¿Por qué no salimos después del desayuno?" sugirió Ron. Harry sabía que no estaba en condiciones de volar una escoba, o siquiera caminar más de unos cuantos pasos por vez, pero la idea de estar afuera sonaba maravillosa.

Hubo un tiempo en que los Dursley habrían usado cualquier excusa para mantenerlo encerrado o afuera haciendo tareas, pero desde el último periodo en Hogwarts, no había estado afuera más que unas pocas veces. Se sobresaltó al darse cuanta que Ron seguía hablando, y le prestó atención nuevamente a la plática de su amigo.

"Le voy a enviar una lechuza a Hermione invitándola a quedarse con nosotros hasta que comience el colegio," comentaba con una satisfecha sonrisa. Harry sintió una punzada de remordimiento, porque era casi seguro que por culpa de su salud hubieran hecho esa invitación. Normalmente, no se juntaban con Hermione hasta ir al callejón Diagon el día antes de que el colegio empezara.

"Ahora no vayas a empezar a leer entre líneas, porque no hay nada, Harry," dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño, leyendo correctamente el silencio del muchacho. "Los padres de Hermione se van de viaje por su aniversario numero quince durante unas semanas, y ella se iba a quedar con una tía. Mamá se enteró de eso e insistió en que viniera aquí. ¡Cielos, Harry, te estás volviendo paranoico!" y negó con la cabeza dramáticamente.

Harry se sonrojó por vergüenza, dándose cuenta de cuán vanidosa su línea de razonamiento había sido y echó un vistazo hacia abajo para ver quien más se estaba moviendo en la planta baja. Se perdió el suspiro de alivio de Remus y la señal de aprobación que Sirius le dio a su amigo junto con una gran sonrisa. Ron absolutamente brilló bajo la silenciosa aprobación de los Merodeadores, luego cambió su expresión a la normal antes que Harry volviera a mirarlo.

Sirius envolvió las mantas alrededor de su ahijado un poquito más apretadas cuando sintió que sus escalofríos comenzaban a incrementar, y Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, preparándose para el apenas contenido disturbio que era la familia Weasley, entre ansioso de verlos y causándole pavor a la vez. Su compañía sería una bienvenida distracción. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener fuera de su mente las últimas palabras de la mujer que resonaban en su cabeza. _"Oh, niño, despierta,"_ había dicho. Él deseaba haberlo hecho, y que todo eso hubiera sido una pesadilla. No sus amigos o Hogwarts, sino Voldemort... él felizmente habría dejado a Voldemort atrás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wah, no encuentran a Sirius de lo más adorable??

Hola a todos. Sé que me he demorado con este capítulo, pero lo he hecho apropósito. Verán, me secuestran para llevarme de vacaciones :-) y vuelvo el próximo sábado. Supuse que si subía este capítulo hoy sentiría que falta menos tiempo para la siguiente actualización a que si lo subía el jueves, como lo tenía planeado. En fin, vuelvo el próximo sábado, y les prometo actualizar de inmediato. Como es mi beta la que me secuestra, no les garantizo que el capítulo siguiente esté beteado, pero sí o sí lo subo :D

Y ya que estamos, mil gracias a mi beta _Petuniz_ :-) que me he aprovechado que no ha tenido mucho que hacer y me beteó el capítulo en seguida. Ahora reviewers. Mi primer baile de la victoria fue dedicado a _zafiro potter_, y el segundo a _Ninpha_. Los adoro, muchas gracias por los reviews! Y ahora... uhm, por cada review que reciba voy a ir al refrigerador a sacar un flan y comérmelo, les parece??

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos el próximo sábado :D


	8. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (porque soy muy floja para buscar trabajo...).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

8. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius observó a Harry apoyarse con cansancio en un viejo roble, cerca de un arroyo que corría por el patio trasero de la casa de los Weasley. El sol de la mañana destellaba en la corriente de agua y las luces danzantes se reflejaban alegremente en la espalda de Sirius. Harry pareció relajarse un poco al estar sentado con Ron, su indomable pelo negro en completo contraste con las mantas verde azuladas que lo envolvían ajustadamente para ayudarlo con los escalofríos que lo habían asediado desde que despertó.

Ron y Harry habían estado atrás desde el desayuno jugando ajedrez. Sirius había estado esperando pacientemente en los arbustos cercanos desde la llegada de Percy, furioso por el desagradable recordatorio de que aún no podía proveer una casa decente para Harry.

_"_Pero no será siempre así,_"_ se prometió silenciosamente.

Arthur le había advertido a Sirius la noche anterior que Percy pasaría por la casa, indudablemente enviado por el ministerio. El señor Weasley había admitido con tristeza, que por mucho que amara a Percy, no confiaba en su criterio acerca de asuntos concernientes al ministerio, y que ciertamente no podía confiar en él con la verdad de su inocencia. Para Sirius, eso fue advertencia suficiente.

Había sido extraño ver a Percy arrodillarse al lado de Ron y Harry. Sirius, en su forma animaga, escuchó claramente la conversación. Percy había tratado de que Harry se abriera con él, pero a pesar de que parecía genuinamente preocupado por su salud, las preguntas que le hizo habían sido tontas y claramente no eran suyas. ¿Estaba Harry seguro que fueron los Dursley quienes lo habían golpeado?¿Por qué no le había escrito a nadie?¿Por qué no le había dicho a nadie de este abuso?

Los pelos de la nuca de Sirius se erizaron y tuvo que callar un gruñido ante las preguntas, pero Harry había sido paciente con Percy. A medida que las preguntas progresaban, sin embargo, los silencios de Harry se hacían más largos, su voz se volvía más leve y sus ojos más distantes. Percy se movió nerviosamente y comenzó a acobardarse bajo la fiera mirada de Ron, que se intensificaba con cada pregunta. Luego de un silencio particularmente largo, Percy se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Reuniste suficiente información para tus adorados superiores?" siseó Ron, sorprendiendo a ambos Harry y Percy con su veneno.

"¿Qué?" balbuceó su hermano. Sirius vio como Harry quietamente se retraía aun más hacía sí mismo.

"Pensé que Harry te importaba más que esto," dijo Ron con ojos entrecerrados. Sirius se encogió al ver los ojos de su ahijado desenfocarse. Todavía estaba ahí, pero visiblemente una especie de barrera se había levantado.

_"_¿Es para protegerte de Percy o de Ron?_"_ se preguntó Sirius. Ron ciertamente era intimidante cuando quería serlo. No era de extrañar que Harry hubiera estado tan afligido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando su amigo había estado celoso de su nominación y su subsecuente participación. Indudablemente no dudaría en lanzar ningún golpe.

"¡Sí me importa!" protestó Percy, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a retroceder. Ron saltó inmediatamente después de él, presionando su dedo índice contra el pecho de su hermano para enfatizar su punto.

"Ah, claro. _'¿Harry, estás seguro que los Dursley fueron los que te golpearon?'_" preguntó Ron haciendo una burda imitación de Percy. Luego su voz se volvió más suave y pensativa.

"No lo sé, Percy. Estaba oscuro... _a veces_... _en la noche_. No pasaba muy seguido... _¡todos los días durante un mes!_... Podría haber sido un disfraz... _¡Mortifagos vestidos como los Dursley!_" dijo Ron con un fuerte resoplido. "¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son ésas?!" inquirió furioso.

Percy había desistido de retirarse calmadamente y ahora prácticamente daba zancadas hacia la casa, su cara contorsionada en rabia y humillación por el brutal asalto. Sirius lo vio marcharse, satisfecho con el ataque de Ron, y rápidamente se sentó al lado de su ahijado, decidiendo que el riesgo valía la pena. Además, era altamente improbable que Percy se acercara a Harry en algún tiempo cercano. No con Ron por los alrededores. Snuffles gimió suavemente y se tendió al lado de Harry, colocando la cabeza en su regazo.

"Shhh," musitó éste ausentemente, acariciando la cabeza de Snuffles. Sirius se dio cuenta con sobresalto que Harry estaba inconcientemente tratando de consolarlo a él. Sus ojos aún tenían esa aterradora mirada distante en ellos. Sus manos seguían temblando demasiado, mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por el pelaje de Snuffles. Ausentemente Harry cerró sus ojos y frotó su frente con la otra mano. Era un momento vulnerable, y Sirius pudo observar claramente el dolor que su ahijado aun sentía en su cicatriz. Deseando poder decir algo, o hablar con él, lo observó por un momento. La mueca de dolor de su ahijado desapareció al abrir sus ojos y ver la preocupación de Sirius.

"Estoy bien, Snuffles. Sólo estoy un poco cansado," lo tranquilizó. Sirius vio a Ron darse vuelta hacia donde Harry estaba sentado, la furia ya desapareciendo de su cara. Miró a su amigo y sonrió alegremente. El voluble pelirrojo se limpió las manos en la túnica y se encogió de hombros encaminándose de vuelta al arroyo con pasos desgarbados.

"Probablemente no corras peligro ahora, pero mantente alerta solo por sea caso," le instruyó Ron a Snuffles conspiratoriamente, e hizo un sonido como de 'ooommph' al dejarse caer a la dura tierra al lado de Harry. Sirius permaneció donde estaba, con la mano del muchacho enredada en su pelaje, y sintió que los escalofríos comenzaban a mitigar. Volteando la cabeza, vio que los ojos de Harry comenzaban a cerrarse. Ron lo vio también y le sonrió ligeramente a Sirius. Agarró uno de los libros del colegio que estaban junto al juego de ajedrez y comenzó a leer. Sirius vio a Harry luchar para permanecer despierto, la gama de emociones cruzando su rostro una evidente indicación de su desgana para dormir. Finalmente la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia delante, y Sirius decidió que debía dejarlo descansar en vez de tratar de posicionarlo más cómodamente.

Observando el leve subir y bajar del pecho de su ahijado mientras dormía, recordó la forma en que las manos de Harry habían temblado al desayuno, tanto así que tuvo dificultades sujetando su tenedor y su cuchillo. Había querido desesperadamente tratar de intervenir, y estaba claro que todos los demás en la habitación deseaban hacerlo también. El desayuno había consistido en montón de miradas discretas mientras Harry comía lentamente y con dificultad. No comió mucho de todas formas, lo que puso a Molly apopléjica de angustia.

Al principio Sirius supuso que era una acumulación de eventos lo que había causado los temblores y escalofríos de Harry, pero mientras más lo observaba más se daba cuenta que _ésos_ eran unos de los síntomas de los que Madame Pomfrey había hablado. Esto era sólo un ejemplo de lo que su conexión con Voldemort le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

Harry dormitó por cerca de una hora luego de que Percy entrara a la casa. Incluso en sueños, su rostro no se veía relajado, y eventualmente se despertó con un sobresalto, su cabeza enderezándose tan bruscamente que Sirius dio un brinco, preparado para saltar a los arbustos, pensando que Percy había regresado. Dándose cuenta que Percy no estaba por ningún lugar, Sirius volvió al lado de Harry y le restregó su hocico juguetonamente, tratando de distraerlo. Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre su espalda, patas extendidas al aire y lengua colgando por el lado de su cara. Casi bailó de alegría cuando un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó la cara de Harry al rascar el pecho de Snuffles.

"Hay algo un poco obsceno cuando haces eso," le dijo Remus a Sirius con una sonrisa burlona al acercarse a ellos. Había estado con Arthur y Percy por un rato, pero parecía que eventualmente se había retirado. Sirius meneó su cola y enseñó los dientes para revelar su propia versión de una sonrisa canina.

"Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo," señaló Remus después de un momento, y Sirius se enderezó, lamiendo la cara de Harry, y se alejó con una saltarina manera de andar al escuchar a su ahijado balbucear indignado detrás de sí.

"¡Qué asco!" farfulló Harry. Ron se rió por lo bajo.

Sirius siguió a Remus hasta que los dos estuvieron seguros que Harry y Ron no podrían oírlos. Su tono de voz había sonado demasiado serio. Remus volvió los ojos solemnemente hacia Snuffles.

"Quédate como Snuffles por ahora. Percy no se ha ido todavía," le indicó. Sirius asintió, mirando fijamente a Harry.

Al parecer Ron lo estaba convenciendo de otro juego de ajedrez. Harry debió haber percibido la mirada preocupada de su padrino, porque levantó la vista y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Sirius suspiró y se acomodó sobre sus patas traseras, observando el rostro cansado de Remus.

"Está mal allá afuera," le dijo su amigo suavemente. "El ministerio está en pánico. Fudge está desesperado por encontrar a alguien a quien culpar por los recientes eventos, porque _no puede_ ser Voldemort," negó con la cabeza disgustadamente. "Sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los asesinatos no puedan ocultarse. Agrégale a eso el fiasco de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos..." continuó, luego hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Sirius sabía que no le iba a gustar esto. "Está tratando de obligar al ministerio a darle Veritaserum a Harry e interrogarlo acerca de la muerte de Cedric."

Sirius comenzó a gruñir sabiendo que su lomo estaba levantado. Sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron hacia la casa donde Percy aún permanecía, y pudo haber hecho algo precipitado de no haber sido por que Remus agarró a Snuffles por el cuello y lo sostuvo en su lugar. Sirius se sentó de nuevo, suspirando al tragarse su rabia. Además, no era culpa de Percy.

_"_Aunque,_"_ pensó Sirius silenciosamente, _"_después de las tontas preguntas que le hizo a Harry, no me molestaría darle un pequeño susto._"_

"Arthur está poniéndolo en su lugar por el momento, Sirius, pero cada día que pasa el agarre de Fudge en el ministerio se está apretando. Por cruel e inapropiado que suene, este interrogatorio aun puede ocurrir,"dijo Remus quedamente. "Y si eso ocurre, vendrán aurores a cuestionar a Harry," continuó.

Ahora alarmas chillaban en la cabeza de Sirius al levantarse, lloriqueando frenéticamente. No podía dejar que atraparan a Harry. Una vez que él estuviera en sus manos... Ni siquiera quería _pensar_ en las cosas que podrían pasar. Los asuntos con el Ministerio de la Magia tendían a ser como una bola de nieve. Una vez que te tuvieran en su agarre, era casi imposible liberarse.

"Él es El-Niño-Que-Vivió," señaló Remus, levantando una mano como si pretendiera desviar un poco del miedo de Sirius. "Eso provee una buena cantidad de protección, Sirius. El público no pensará nada bueno de Fudge si interroga a un quinceañero con Veritaserum. Sus efectos secundarios son mucho más brutales en adolescentes que en adultos."

Sirius no tenía la 'fe en el publico' de Remus. Él había visto cuán rápido todos se habían vuelto en contra de Harry y Hermione durante los infames artículos de Rita Skeeter, y no tenía absolutamente ninguna confianza en que su ahijado iba a estar protegido una vez que estuviera en las manos de Fudge.

"Veo que estás tramando algo," comentó Remus, rompiendo la concentración de Sirius. "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tenemos pocas opciones por el momento. Yo sé que tú sólo desear tomar a Harry y esconderte, Sirius, y lo entiendo completamente. Bajo circunstancias normales, pienso que yo mismo te estaría sugiriendo esa alternativa. Voldemort es mucho más poderoso ahora de lo que era antes, y Harry no está a salvo. Él _necesita_ permanecer aquí por ahora. Dale a Arthur una oportunidad."

Sirius quería decirle a Remus que no era de Arthur de quien dudaba, era Fudge. Parecía que muy pocas personas tenían las mejores intenciones para Harry en el corazón. Después de lo que había visto donde los Dursley, incluso dudaba de Dumbledore a veces...

"Si obligan a Harry a responder preguntas, Sirius, también tendrán que enfrentarse a las respuestas," indicó Remus en voz baja. "A lo mejor Fudge no sea capaz de zafarse con mentiras del testimonio de Harry," Sirius se quejó.

_"_¿A expensas de Harry?_"_ era su silenciosa pregunta. Remus frunció los labios y asintió. A sus expensas, ciertamente.

"Nada va a pasar por ahora, Sirius. Todavía tenemos tiempo... Y en una de ésas a lo mejor encontremos algunas soluciones mejores para ese entonces. Pero por ahora... Sólo quería que lo supieras," dijo Remus, su cara sombría. Sirius se sentó a su lado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La corriente podía cambiar tan fácilmente en cualquiera de las dos direcciones. Sólo podía tener la esperanza que la suerte de Harry saliera favorecida.

Percy se quedó en la casa por un par de horas más. Las conversaciones con sus padres comenzaron a intercalarse con los sonidos de explosiones y los gritos enfurecidos de Molly. Fred y George, para el regocijo de Sirius y Remus, habían tomado como obligación personal _apresurar_ la visita de Percy. El corazón de Sirius se hinchó un poquito al escuchar a Percy rugir de indignación.

"Nada pasará hoy día. Todavía tenemos tiempo," se dijo a si mismo y unió la mirada con Harry cuando él también le ponía atención a las actividades que ocurrían al interior de La Madriguera. Harry negó con la cabeza e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con Ron, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía la esperanza que no fuera tan iluso de su parte pensar que los ojos de su ahijado parecían más brillantes y claros de lo que habían estado en días.

Una vez que Percy finalmente se marchó, Fred y George se unieron a Ron y Harry, evidentemente tratando de hacerlo reír. Con una completa conversación pasando en solo un par de expresiones, los gemelos abruptamente abandonaron a los chicos y dejaron atrás a Sirius y Remus, encaminándose hacia la casa. Sirius pronto se dio cuenta que los gemelos habían decidido que era el tiempo preciso para aliviar el lúgubre humor que Percy había dejado en todos.

"Trae los Sortilegios Weasley," escuchó Sirius que Fred gritaba al entrar por la puerta trasera. Él y Remus intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

_"_La verdad, ése podría haber sido George,_"_ meditó. Sabía que les gustaba vestirse iguales sólo para hacer la diferenciación más difícil.

"¡El Maquillaje-Moody los animará!" vociferó George desde dentro de La Madriguera. Sirius se encogió ante la idea. Esperaba que no fuera algo que le recordara a Harry lo que había pasado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando descubrieron que Crouch...

"Uh..." escuchó decir nerviosamente a Remus, quien comenzaba a levantarse, con la intención de entrar y asegurarse que no hicieran tal cosa. Pasos sonando pesadamente le dijeron que los gemelos ya estaban fuera de alcance.

"¡No le pondrás el Maquillaje-Moody a Harry, George Weasley!" gritó Molly en horror.

_"_Sip, era George,_"_ pensó Sirius. Gracias a Merlín que Molly los escuchó. Moody era la última cosa que Harry necesitaba recordar ahora. Tenia suficientes problemas con los sueños conectados a Voldemort tal y como estaba.

"¿Sirius?" preguntó Remus pensativamente cuando el animago volvió a su forma humana, decidiendo que la costa estaba despejada. Remus dobló sus rodillas bajo él elegantemente y se sentó nuevamente su lado, ahora que Molly había intervenido a favor de Harry.

"El equipo básico para Bludgers, George. ¡Ron no ha visto ese aún!¡Será perfecto!¡No sabrá qué lo golpeó!" voceó Fred desde el piso superior, luego los gemelos pasaron como un rayo al lado de Sirius y Remus de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia el despistado Ron.

_"_Pobre Ron, va a conocer el equipo básico para Bludgers demasiado pronto,_"_ pensó Sirius, encogiéndose en simpatía.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, volviendo su atención nuevamente hacia Remus.

"De verdad creo que aún tenemos tiempo... Pero tengamos algo así como un plan de escape para ti en caso de que los aurores sí se aparezcan por aquí."

"Y no le digamos nada a Harry acerca de todo esto. No quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente," dijo Sirius. Remus asintió en acuerdo, y ambos se prepararon para presenciar la más reciente travesura de los gemelos.

Sirius observó a Harry examinar la novedosa invención que los gemelos le pasaban. Sabía que no le jugarían ninguna broma a su ahijado, no obstante los observó con recelo. Harry hizo comentarios apreciativos y, un par de veces, les dirigió unas miradas de advertencias señalando a Ron disimuladamente. Esto intrigaba a Sirius, e hizo una nota mental de preguntar al respecto más tarde.

Una pequeña brizna corría alrededor de los árboles, despeinando el pelo de Harry. Él agarró las mantas más firmemente, como si tuviera frío. En mudo acuerdo, Sirius y Remus ambos se pararon. Era tiempo de llevar a Harry adentro. Los gemelos levantaron la mirada hacia los adultos que se acercaban con un malvado brillo en sus ojos.

"Ni siquiera lo piensen," gruñó Sirius con una ceja arqueada, y escondió una sonrisa cuando la amenaza cumplió el objetivo de infundir miedo en los gemelos. Poco sabían ellos que cualquier broma que ellos les hicieran sería devuelta diez veces peor. Sería divertido... Remus golpeó con el codo a Sirius como si le leyera la mente.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," le susurró. Sirius le dirigió una sumisa mirada, pero era claro que no podía engañar a Remus. Los gemelos no tenían idea en qué se estaban metiendo...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey! Volví! Me extrañaron?? (si van a responder que no mejor que no contesten ¬¬). Para los que les interese: lo pasé estupendo en mis vacaciones. Estar tendida en un sillón como ameba durante una semana es lo mejor!

Bueno bueno, el capítulo. ¿Guerra entre los gemelos y los Merodeadores¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Molly detenga a los gemelos antes de efectuar cualquier acción sospechosa, a lo mejor no... A lo mejor Sirius esté lo suficientemente maduro como para controlar sus impulsos vengativos (sí, claro...) si es que le llegan a jugar alguna broma...  
Pues, este capítulo muestra un poco más la situación exterior. Ahora ya se sabe que el ministerio no está ayudando realmente al bando de la luz, ya sea intencionalente o no. Y tampoco se conocen mucho las intenciones de Percy... ¿Y Fudge::música de suspenso::

Ah, ya termino. Über-gracias a mi beta _Petuniz_ (sí, sí, el chapi está beteado) que fue tan amable de corregir el capítulo antes de irnos de vacaciones para no hacerlos esperar más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Siguiente, reviewers! Me comí el primer flan gracias a _Ninpha_, como 2 segundos antes de salir, y me falta comer un flan por _Annabelle Baudelaire_, pero es que se han acabado T.T Asi que se lo debo... o sea, me lo debo... Gracias a las dos por su apoyo!  
Y ahora por cada review este chapi... uhm, un pan con Nutella!! (para mí). El jueves probablemente tenga otra actualización, asi que nos vemos :)


	9. Bromas y Preparaciones

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (porque soy muy floja para buscar trabajo...).

_N/T a Annabelle:_ Jo, te acuerdas lo que dije que pasaría?, pues me equivoqué, eso es en el siguiente chapi :P Ves que soy pesima para eso?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

9. Bromas y Preparaciones

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione Granger logró lucir más o menos digna al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley y entrar a la sala de estar; pero así como estaban las cosas, no necesitó haberse preocupado. Hizo una pausa, limpiando el hollín de sus jeans, y miró alrededor para encontrar una intrigante vista. Remus Lupin estaba literalmente aullando de risa, apenas soportando su peso en el respaldo del sofá con un tembloroso brazo. El otro estaba sujetando su estómago.

Fred y George asomaban sus cabezas a hurtadillas desde la puerta de la cocina luciendo idénticas expresiones de satisfacción. Ron se estaba riendo tan fuerte que resoplaba, e incluso Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras todos miraban fijamente a la delicada miniatura de poodle negro con ojos azules y un lazo fucsia sobre su cabeza. La criatura miró alrededor en desconcierto, luego gruñó cuando profesor Lupin finalmente se cayó muerto de risa, descansando su espalda contra el costado del sofá con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Sus risotadas le dificultaban recuperar el aliento.

"¡Tengo que parar! No puedo respirar..." jadeó. "¡No me había reído tanto en décadas!"

"Bien hecho, viejo amigo," dijo Fred desde la puerta, sólo su cabeza visible, haciéndola parecer como si estuviera sostenida en el aire por si sola, a George. George estaba más cerca de la sala de estar, pero se sostenía al arco de la puerta como si estuviera listo para lanzarse en huida si el perro decidía perseguirlo.

"Indudablemente, mi estimado Fred. Indudablemente," contestó George en el más solemne tono que pudo musitar.

"Vamos a tener que ponerte un nuevo nombre ahora, Padfoot. ¿A lo mejor _Preciosura_ sería mas apropiado?" sugirió Remus, luego cayó completamente de lado. "¡Oh!¡Mi costado!¡Necesito una poción!" exclamó. El pequeño poodle gruñó fieramente, luego ladró. De hecho, trató de ladrar, pero salió más como un sonido agudo. El perro se detuvo y pareció perplejo de haber emitido ese sonido, Hermione pudo haber jurado que estaba avergonzado. Luego el poodle se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Hermione tomó su tiempo para interiorizar lo que estaba pasando. Los gemelos debían haberle jugado una broma a Sirius, transformándolo en el ya mencionado poodle. Sintió su propia confundida sonrisa agrandarse por la comprensión, viendo la expresión de disgusto de Sirius al luchar por saltar la escalera, debido a la comparable diferencia de alturas que había entre la de los escalones y la suya propia. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada enfurecida por entre las tablas de la escalera y gruñía. Era realmente un tierno gruñido.

"¡Ustedes se lo han buscado!" señaló Ron al ver a Sirius irse. Fred y George se paseaban tranquilamente por la sala de estar, todavía brillando con satisfacción.

"Estoy temblando. Tú me protegerás,¿no es así, Fred?" preguntó George, colocando una temblorosa mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"Retrocede, George. ¡Yo estoy aquí para salvar el día!" gritó Fred, dando un salto en el aire y cayendo con sus piernas ampliamente separadas, un brazo frente a él, la palma extendida. Hermione conocía por las películas que ésa era la típica pose de héroe, pero no tenía idea de dónde la pudieron haber sacado los gemelos.

Lupin había parado de reír y estaba sentándose nuevamente, limpiando las lágrimas de su cara y negando con la cabeza, su rostro años más joven con la amplia sonrisa que aun mantenía. "Oh, se ríen ahora, niños, pero realmente debieron haberle prestado atención a su advertencia," les advirtió. Ron asintió, y finalmente volvió su atención hacia la chimenea.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó felizmente, y se encaminó hacia ella. La cabeza de Harry, quien había estado tendido en el sofá en el que ahora se apoyaba Lupin, recostado en almohadas, se volvió rápidamente en su dirección y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa al verla.

"¡Hey, Hermione!" dijo Harry, sus ojos aún brillando por la escena anterior. Hermione caminó a través de la habitación y le dio un gran abrazo. Tomó ventaja de la tímida sorpresa de su amigo ante el abrazo para asesorar su condición.

Harry había perdido una gran cantidad de peso. Eso era evidente al sentir sus huesudos hombros sobresalir dolorosamente. Se veía mucho más como si estuviera en primer año que lo que se veía el año anterior, aunque sus ojos, incluso más brillantes con júbilo, estaban ensombrecidos y solemnes. Tenía ojos de un anciano asomándose en la cara de un joven. Su piel estaba fría y húmeda al tacto, y pudo sentir la inestabilidad de sus brazos al devolver el abrazo. La palidez de su piel era un fuerte contraste contra su pelo azabache. A fin de cuentas, no se veía bien. Al dejar el abrazo, la señora Weasley entró a la habitación con sus brazos abiertos completamente.

"¡Hermione! Qué bueno verte, querida. ¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?" preguntó, envolviendola en un cálido abrazo. Hermione y Ron enlazaron miradas por un momento. Ella miró en sus ojos buscando respuestas, y en cambio vio grave preocupación. Él torció sus labios en una tranquilizadora sonrisa, pero Hermione sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

"Bien, señora Weasley. Mamá y papá se fueron por unas semanas. Papá amenazó con renovar sus votos matrimoniales, así que estoy ansiosa por ver qué pasa," respondió Hermione negando con la cabeza. Sus padres eran unos románticos incurables, y a su papá le gustaba hacer cosas ridículas y dedicadas sin razón alguna. Recordó cuando la había llevado a ella, sólo a ella, a Paris cuando tenía ocho años.

"Quería que vieras la ciudad más romántica del mundo con un hombre que siempre te amará," le había dicho solemnemente estando a los pies de la torre Eiffel, estirándose para ver la punta. Hermione sonrió ante la acuosa mirada que tenía la señora Weasley. Tenía la sospecha que la madre de Ron aún no había asistido a una boda en la que no llorara en absoluto.

"Eso es encantador," exclamó con una suave voz, luego se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor hacia los chicos que quedaban en la habitación (y el profesor Lupin) y rápidamente se apresuró a devolverse a la cocina. Hermione pudo haber jurado que escuchó a la señora Weasley murmurar acerca de que Ginny volviera solo para tener tres mujeres en el hogar Weasley, aunque fuera sólo por unas semanas. Sonrió y volvió su atención a sus amigos nuevamente.

Hermione le dio a Ron un rápido abrazo (él se movió nerviosamente de manera ridícula, pero ella apretó el abrazo a pesar de eso), luego caminó y se arrodilló al lado del profesor Lupin, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Muchas gracias, profesor," dijo Hermione emotivamente. El profesor Lupin parpadeó ante la intensidad y ella vio a sus ojos se oscurecían por un momento antes de devolverle el abrazo.

"Harry es afortunado de tener amigos como ustedes dos," respondió. "Por favor, llámame Remus," corrigió y arqueó una ceja en ironía. Hermione se preguntó cuántas había dicho esa frase en particular recientemente.

"Yo también espero recibir un abrazo como ése," comentó Sirius desde arriba de las escaleras. Hermione se rió del padrino de Harry, quien estaba bajando los escalones, sacándose un lazo fucsia de su pelo con disgusto. En un instante, los gemelos gritaron entre risas y escaparon de la casa. "Corran, pero no podrán esconderse," él murmuró a nadie en particular, y Hermione vio a Harry negar con la cabeza.

"No tienen idea en lo que se metieron," insinuó Harry con una sonrisa. "Supongo que me tocará ver la locura Merodeadora por la que ustedes son tan famosos..."

"Me agrada no tener que ser el maduro," afirmó Sirius, y miró fijamente a Remus cuando éste resopló. "Está bien, a lo mejor esa fue una mala elección de palabras, " se corrigió.

"¿Tienes tus cosas?" preguntó Ron. Hermione apuntó con su cabeza al baúl al lado de la chimenea. Había llegado minutos después que ella.

"Está un poco pesado," respondió Hermione.

"Ningún problema," dijo Remus, levantándose y levitando el baúl detrás de él al subir por las escaleras. "¿Qué habitación?"

"Última habitación a la derecha," le gritó Ron.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" inquirió Hermione curiosamente. Disfrutaba la compañía de Ginny, y había decubierto que tenían mucho más en común de lo que supuso en un principio.

"Mamá la hizo quedarse con Charlie por unas cuantas semanas," contestó Ron, con una mirada que le advertía que no hiciera más preguntas por el momento. Ella asintió ligeramente al mudo mensaje y vio a Sirius y Remus darse irónicas miradas al encontrarse en las escaleras.

"Ya echo de menos el lazo," comentó Remus entre dientes, y su voz resonó por el vestíbulo al dejar el baúl de Hermione en el cuarto de Ginny. Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron por el insulto final. "Te quedaba bien el color."

"Cuidado, Moony, o podría decidir incluirte en mi represalia simplemente porque lo disfrutaste demasiado," respondió Sirius en voz alta. Harry resopló.

"Nunca lo había visto reírse tanto," observó el muchacho. Hermione notó cuán débil sonaba su voz, y reprimió un suspiro. Realmente deseaba lanzarles unas cuantas maldiciones a esos monstruos de los Dursley.

"Que comience el juego," anunció Hermione formalmente ante la expresión de Sirius. Ella conocía una conspiración cuando veía una. El guante había sido arrojado, y todos los ojos en la habitación se volvieron hacia ella con variantes grados de entendimiento. Harry conocía su referencia muggle, por supuesto. Tal vez Remus la entendía también. Los otros ciertamente comprendían las implicaciones. Las cosas iban a comenzar a ponerse interesantes en la casa Weasley.

Remus volvió al piso de abajo y se sentó en una silla al frente de Harry, sus largas piernas reposando en la mesa de centro. Hermione inconcientemente miró si la señora Weasley estaba cerca, porque le daría un ataque si veía pies sobre la mesa. Remus debió haber visto la mirada, porque despegó los pies de la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

_"Hey, soy soltero,"_ su expresión parecía decir. _"Cosas como posavasos y servilletas y almuerzos nutricionales no van conmigo."_ Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y miró significativamente a Sirius. Remus soltó una risotada que rápidamente cubrió con una tos. Sirius pareció no notarlo.

"Así que,¿cuándo debemos contarles acerca de los Merodeadores?¿Antes o después?" preguntó Ron curiosamente.

"Después," Harry, Ron y Remus dijeron al unísono. Sirius se rió por lo bajo. Hermione sonrió.

Harry finalmente se fue a dormir después de cenar. Ron tomó la oportunidad para explicar lo que había estado pasando desde su llegada a La Madriguera. Harry había estado sin la poción para dormir sin soñar por cinco días ya, y cada noche sus sueños empeoraban. Explicó por qué no podía tomar la poción todas las noches, y que por ahora estaba forzado a estar sin ellas. El plan no estaba funcionando increíblemente bien, no había necesidad de decirlo.

Madame Pomfrey no estaba segura de si los temblores y escalofríos de Harry eran debido a su extraña conexión con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya con casi toda su fuerza restaurada, o su constante exposición a las maldiciones imperdonables que el Señor de las Tinieblas inflingía. Ron describió en dolorosamente vivido detalle algunas de las veces en la semana pasada y media que se había visto forzado a zamarrear a su amigo para que despertara, gritando su nombre desesperadamente y tratando de romper cualquiera que fuera la conexión que Quien-Tú-Sabes tenía sobre él.

"Mamá se muere por hacerlo engordar," comentó después de un largo silencio.

"Bueno, nosotros podemos esforzarnos en engordarlo un poquito también," ofreció Hermione.

"¿Ustedes creen que él siquiera se de cuenta que es su cumpleaños mañana?" preguntó Ron luego de un rato. Hermione suspiró.

"Lo dudo. Pero deduzco que todos ya han acordado que él nunca tendrá que volver allá,¿cierto?" preguntó Hermione. Ron asintió. "Así que, desde este cumpleaños en adelante, él va a poder celebrarlo de la forma que siempre debió haber sido," constató ella firmemente.

"Estoy preocupado por él, Hermione," dijo Ron solemnemente. "Siempre supe cuán peligroso era todo esto, pero... las cosas cambiaron horriblemente para Harry cuando Cedric murió, y no puedo, aunque mi vida estuviera en juego, descifrar cómo ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo," dijo él, sorprendiendo a Hermione con su franqueza y observación. Ella había notado todo eso por si sola, pero nunca había creído posible que Ron reconociera esa clase de... ¿dolor?. Lo que sea que fuera, había cambiado a Harry.

"También estoy preocupada. Sin embargo, aquí hay un buen pensamiento con el cual irse a dormir: tu mamá lo hará ganar peso, los gemelos lo alegraran, tú y yo lo animaremos, y Sirius y Lupin ayudaran a darle algo que él nunca ha tenido... una conexión con sus padres. Es suficiente, Ron," constató Hermione dándole ánimos. "Vamos, vamos a ver cómo está el resto de tu familia," y juntos siguieron las risueñas voces que estaban ocupadas preparando la celebración de mañana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uff, terminó. Antes de leer este capítulo, no me imaginaba que Ron fuera tan... profundo. Pero bueno, ya llegó Hermione, a lo mejor el ánimo de Harry suba un poco.  
Sirius debió haberse visto adorable con ese lazo fucsia xD

Este capítulo no fue beteado, lástima. Pero creo que no quedó tan mal como podría haber quedado... El proximo capítulo estará el domingo probablemente.

Y por último, pero lo más importante: les tengo que dar mil gracias, en el chapi pasado recibí 3 reviews. Sé que no suena como mucho, pero a mi me ultra-alegraron el dia (además aproveché de comer tres panes con Nutella). Asi que gracias a _Iserith_, que es primer review que me deja, espero que se haga costumbre :-). _Annaballe Baudelaire_ y _Ninpha_ jamás me defraudan cada vez que subo un chapi, las adoro :D  
Hoy mi mama va a traer donas, asi que los reviews que lleguen ganan una dona... me la como yo, pero la ganan ustedes ;-)


	10. Memorias

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (porque soy muy floja para buscar trabajo...).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

10. Memorias

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius se sacudió y abrió perezosamente sus ojos. "¿Qué hora es?" se preguntó, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar en penumbras, ahora sólo iluminada por las brillantes brasas del fuego. Definitivamente todavía era de noche. ¿Qué lo había despertado? Le dio un vistazo Harry, a quien finalmente había persuadido para dormir, aunque su sueño fuera ahora intranquilo. Mañana en la noche sería capaz de tomar la poción para dormir sin soñar nuevamente. Sin embargo, sólo sería por tres noches. Debido a la pobre condición física de Harry y a su falta de reservas, Madame Pomfrey había reducido con pesar la cantidad de tiempo que podía tomarla y a la vez extendido la cantidad de tiempo que tenía que pasar sin ella.

Sirius dio un respingo, asustado, cuando Harry comenzó a hacer muecas y a moverse nerviosamente en sus sueños. Las manos de Harry se encogieron en apretados puños, doblando sus piernas hasta su pecho. Sintiendo temor erizarle los pelos de la nuca, vio como los músculos en los lados de la cara de Harry saltaban a la vista, sus dientes rechinando audiblemente.

"¿Harry?" le dijo Sirius a su ahijado, que descansaba en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada sobre su regazo. Sirius lo había llevado a la sala de estar de los Weasley después de haberse dado cuenta que su ahijado había estabo colocando encantamientos silenciadores alrededor de su cama las últimas dos noches. La vergüenza y pena que Harry tenía por despertar a todos lo había hecho tratar de retraerse aun más en ese caparazón que parecía haber surgido de repente, totalmente formado, durante el verano.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. Estaba empapado con sudor. Sirius agitó sus hombros firmemente. "Harry," repitió. Harry comenzó a jadear por aire. "¡Harry!" insistió, casi gritando, el volumen de su voz elevándose en casi completo pánico al ver que las piernas del muchacho patearon abruptamente, quedándose rígidamente derechas. Arqueó su espalda en dolor, y tal grito escapó sus labios que envió escalofríos a lo largo de la columna de Sirius.

"_Lumos_," dijo una voz desde las escaleras. Sonidos de pisadas se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos, mientras Sirius parpadeaba por la repentina luz que ahora llenaba la habitación.

"¡No!" gritó Harry, su cuerpo ahora en agonía por las convulsiones. Se encorvó tan fuerte que casi se cayó del sofá completamente.

"¡Harry, despierta!" exclamó Sirius, tratando de sujetar a su ahijado para evitar que le pegara a algo y se lastimara aun más. Sirius elevó la mirada para encontrar a Hermione de pie frente a él, sus ojos abiertos y asustados. Miraba fijamente a Harry, su labio inferior temblaba. Sirius sintió las convulsiones empezar a aminorar, pero tenía miedo de que no fuera porque Harry comenzaba a despertarse. De hecho, su cara se volvió casi tan blanca como el papel. ¡Merlín, lo estaba perdiendo! Sirius apenas notó que Hermione había abandonado la habitación. Frunció el ceño. Había creído que ella era mejor amiga como para hacer eso. "¡Por favor, Harry, abre tus ojos!" rogó, luego se paralizó en conmoción cuando una ola de agua congelada salpicó el sofá, empapándolo a él y a Harry completamente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron débilmente, y Sirius fijó su mirada en la agotada niña frente a él, su varita en la mano y un balde vacío a sus pies.

"Lo siento," dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros ante la aturdida expresión en el rostro de Sirius, luego se hincó al lado del muchacho. "Harry,¿puedes escucharme?". Harry trató de enfocar sus ojos en ella, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione distinguió sus lentes en la mesa de centro. Los secó con su túnica antes de colocárselos en la cara. Él le sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias," le susurró, luego se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se relajó. Sirius esperó a que su corazón dejara de tratar de saltar fuera de su pecho mientras miraba a Harry. No dormía ahora. Estaba inconciente. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras nuevamente. Ya sintiéndose mal por su previamente poco caritativo pensamiento sobre la chica... _"_Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Sirius,_"_ se dijo a sí mismo... la observó silenciosamente. Un tiempo después, regresó con unas toallas, mantas, y un pijama seco para el chico. _"_Lista,_"_ pensó Sirius, agradecido de que ella hubiera pensado en eso antes de que Harry comenzara a tiritar. Poniéndose de pie y levantando a su ahijado suavemente del mojado sofá, sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Yo lo sostengo," le dijo Moony gentilmente. "Tú también estás empapado," indicó, y Sirius se preguntó de dónde demonios había salido. No lo había visto bajar por las escaleras. Notando la silenciosa pregunta, Moony dirigió la cabeza hacia la puerta del frente. "No podía dormir," sus ojos se ensombrecieron al mirar a Harry en sus brazos. "Ve a cambiarte. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto," le instruyó, juntando sus ojos con los de Hermione, quien asintió y murmuró calladamente, secando el sofá. Ella arregló el pijama de Harry y miró a Sirius.

"Estará seco en un santiamén," le comentó para tranquilizarlo. Sirius asintió, y abandonó la habitación para cambiarse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus vio a Hermione secar el pelo de Harry con la toalla tiernamente. Luego ella se dio la vuelta, sonrojándose, cuando Remus le estaba cambiando las ropas a Harry, para después arroparlo tiernamente con una manta, adoptando la posición que Sirius había dejado. La cabeza de Harry descansando en una almohada sobre su regazo. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, viéndolos a los dos. Para ser niños, no... adolescentes, Ron, Hermione y Harry tenían un vínculo asombrosamente fuerte. Ron había tomado como responsabilidad vigilar a Harry las noches antes de la llegada de la muchacha, despertándolo cuando era necesario y manteniéndolo ocupado cuando no podía dormir.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?" preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

"Desde que lo rescatamos," respondió Remus. "Pero no sé si se ha intensificando últimamente o no. No sé cómo era cuando estaba con... ellos," siguió, incapaz de persuadirse para no curvar sus labios al decir sus nombres. Le daban ganas de darse un baño cada vez que pensaba en los Dursley. ¿Cómo podía ser Harry como era cuando había tenido que vivir con esos... cerdos.¿Cómo podía un niño tan bueno sobrevivir de la forma en que ellos lo habían tratado?

Remus sabía ahora que fue él quien debió haberse quedado con Harry. Debió haber luchado con Dumbledore más arduamente después de la muerte de James y Lily. Sabía cuanta aversión le tenía Lily a su hermana. Él había escuchado sus mordaces comentarios sobre Vernon poco después de que regresaran de la boda el año que se habían graduado. Sus padres la obligaron a ir, pero Lily había sabido lo mucho que Petunia la había odiado por aparecerse en sus nupcias. _"_Al diablo las protecciones,_"_ pensó. Él debería haber estado ahí para el hijo de James. No podía echarle la culpa al encarcelamiento. La única excusa que tenía era la preocupación de Dumbledore por la protección de Harry y su propia vergüenza por ser un licántropo. Tuvo miedo de ser un peligro para el chico. En retrospectiva, un hombre lobo no era nada comparado con ellos.

Remus recordó la primera noche de Harry en La Madriguera. Cuando los había despertado a todos y había preguntado por Sirius, Remus supo... Sirius debería haber estado al lado de Harry en el instante que gritó. Remus supo entonces que había regresado a la casa de los Dursley... Si no fuera por el hecho de que hubiera olido la sangre si él los hubiera matado, habría golpeado a Sirius hasta dejarlo inconsciente en ese mismo instante y ahí mismo. La varita de Sirius había sido partida a la mitad el día que fue sentenciado de por vida, así que Remus estaba bastante seguro que no había ocupado magia en contra de ellos. Entonces esperó a que todos volvieran a dormir, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada todo el tiempo.

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!" gruñó Remus, azotando a Sirius contra la chimenea de ladrillos inceremoniosamente. Sirius no luchó. La vergüenza era evidente en su cara.

"No lo hacía," respondió en voz baja. Era tan liviano en el agarre de Remus. Demasiado liviano. Demasiado delgado. Tanto como el mismo Harry...

"De todas las más egoístas... egocéntricas... crueles cosas..." siseó Remus.

"¡¿Cruel?!" interrumpió Sirius, sus azules ojos ensanchados en sorpresa. "¡Moony, tienes que estar bromeando.¡¿Cruel?!"

"Sí, cruel," había respondido, soltando a Sirius con cansancio, luchando por controlar su furia. "Los matas o les haces daño,¿y qué pasa con Harry? Tú eres la primera conexión que él ha tenido con su pasado, con sus padres. Le das esperanza por una vida mejor, lejos de esos muggles... tú y él juntos. Él ha estado entusiasmado con la idea de vivir contigo. Te ha conocido por... ¿cuánto? Cinco minutos y ya confía en ti. ¿Tirarías todo eso por la borda?¿Tirarías la oportunidad de probar tu inocencia y reclamar tu vida... una vida que podrías compartir con Harry... dándole al ministerio algo por lo que puedan acusarte?¿Todo por unos despreciables muggles? Qué cosa más cruel para hacerle a Harry," concluyó Remus, sentándose pesadamente en la orilla de la mesa de centro, su rabia casi consumida. Sirius había permanecido donde estaba, su cabeza baja, pelo negro ocultando su rostro en sombras. Sus hombros cayeron, y Remus se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba llorando silenciosamente.

"No les hice daño. Sólo sentí que tenía que hacer algo. No he estado ahí para él... nunca, Moony. Y me sentí tan completamente inútil, viéndolo en tanto dolor, aun así listo para sacarme el cerebro de un golpe con esa ridícula lámpara. Él no me necesita, Moony... Pero yo lo necesito," había dicho, lentamente deslizándose hasta el piso. "Lo necesito, y cada día lo estoy perdiendo un poquito más."

Remus sintió que lo último de su rabia se esfumó como si fuera una voluta de humo. De todas las cosas que había visto de Padfoot recientemente: ira, culpa, amargura, odio... no había visto dolor. Rápidamente se agachó su lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y acercándolo como un niño en busca de consuelo. Como lo había hecho con Harry antes.

"Él te necesita más que nunca, Padfoot," había tratado de tranquilizarlo. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Él nunca ha sido capaz de depender de alguien. Y ahora, con todo esto... Mira lo que ha soportado este verano por sí solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardamos en darnos cuenta finalmente de las marcas en la pared? _(1)_" preguntó Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Estamos aquí para ayudarlo ahora. Podemos tratar de ayudarlo ahora," dijo Remus razonablemente.

"Él no puede permitirse depender en nadie. Ya no es algo de confianza, Moony. Él aprendió a confiar en Ron y Hermione. Confía en los Weasley. Pero ahora con la muerte de ese muchacho... él sabe lo que está en juego. Él sabe lo que podría pasarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, y es demasiado tarde," le contestó Sirius angustiado, derrotado. "Si me hubiera escapado antes, desarrollado una relación de cierto tipo con él antes de que todo esto pasara... a lo mejor él no sería capaz de excluirme ahora. Pero está acostumbrado al dolor y a la soledad, y ahora que teme por nuestra seguridad jamás nos dejará entrar."

"Sirius," Remus había dicho, levantando el rostro de su amigo para que lo mirara. "Él te necesita más que a cualquiera de nosotros," constató firmemente. Sirius claramente no le había creído. "Mira a lo que él se enfrenta cada noche. Tiene quince años, y presencia... bueno, todos sabemos que es malo. Ha visto más horror que cualquiera debería ver. Ahora,¿qué edad tenías cuando fuiste arrojado a Azkaban? Tú te has estado enfrentando a tus miedos y pesadillas por años, Padfoot, y aún estás aquí. Harry te tiene a ti para mostrarle que a pesar de todo, aun puedes sobrevivir con tu salud mental _de cierto modo_ intacta y todavía tener la capacidad de amar y reír. ¿Quién más podría enseñarle que después de lo que ha pasado, y lo que _pasará_, todavía puede tener una buena vida?"

Sirius había permanecido inmóvil por un largo tiempo después de eso. Remus pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero luego de casi de media hora apoyándose su hombro, Sirius suspiró audiblemente y se movió bajo su abrazo.

"También te necesito a ti, Moony," fue lo que le dijo en voz baja. Remus cerró los ojos contra la ola de emociones que una vez más amenazaba con envolverlo al recordar esa noche. Esa noche de Halloween, él había perdido a todos sus seres queridos. Había perdido a James y Lily por Voldemort. Pensó que había perdido a Peter por Sirius. Había perdido a Sirius por Azkaban. De los Merodeadores, sólo él había quedado; solo... dolorosamente solo como siempre había estado, excepto por esos preciosos años en Hogwarts. Ahora tenía a Sirius otra vez, y la traición que lo había quemado tan profundamente resulta que no era cierta. Remus había conocido y querido a Peter... pero nunca había sido ciego a sus fallas... Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba aliviado por el hecho de que fuera Peter quien traicionó a los Potter y no Sirius.

"Y yo te necesito a ti, Padfoot. Ahora más que nunca," Remus había dicho, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio, sorprendido de cuán cierto era.

"¿Remus?" una voz de mujer lo devolvió al presente. Hermione. Remus sonrió distraídamente.

"Estabas en otro lugar por un momento," observó Hermione terminando de secar el pelo de Harry. Ausentemente, tiró la toalla a la mesa de centro y usó las yemas de sus dedos para enrollar unas cuantas hebras de pelo alrededor de su dedo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Sabes? Él nunca me dejaría hacer esto si estuviera despierto."

"Entonces a lo mejor debería estarlo," indicó Harry débilmente. Hermione chilló y bajó la mirada en sorpresa, un sonrojo de culpa subiendo por su cuello.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Remus, rápidamente arrodillándose a su lado, mirándolo intensamente.

"Mejor que antes," respondió, cerrando sus ojos brevemente.

"¡Está despierto!" Sirius gritó al verlos hablar. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al bajar prácticamente saltando las escaleras, casi botando a Remus en su apuro por llegar al lado de Harry.

"Te disculpo," le dijo Remus secamente al levantarse para hacerle espacio a Sirius. Hermione le sonrió ampliamente a Remus, luego bajó la mirada para ver a Harry nuevamente, su cara seria.

"Harry, no me había dado cuenta cuán malos tus sueños se han vuelto," señaló ella seriamente. Harry trató de encogerse de hombros, pero considerando su posición pareció más una mueca. "¿Acaso era...?" preguntó tentativamente, y no notó la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Sirius.

Nadie hacía preguntas acerca de los sueños de Harry, al menos ya no. Él había enviado su diario de sueños con Dumbledore el primer día. Cuando Madame Pomfrey había regresado la mañana siguiente estableció claramente que las estrictas instrucciones de Dumbledore eran no preguntarle a Harry acerca de sus sueños. Él hablaría de ellos cuando estuviera listo... si es que llegaba a estarlo. Remus transmitió estas instrucciones ahora a Hermione, quien se veía afligida. Harry se veía discretamente aliviado.

"Harry, lo siento..." comenzó a decir ella. Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente y alzó una mano, la que ella en seguida tomó en las suyas.

"Hermione, está bien. De verdad. Sí, era Voldemort, y preferiría no hablar de eso, pero no porque no confíe en ti. He estado anotando mis sueños para Dumbledore, y ya es suficientemente difícil escribir al respecto, ni hablar de relatarlo también. Estaba usando el diario que tú me diste, pero Dumbledore lo tiene ahora, así que he estado anotando mis sueños en rollos de pergamino," dijo él, luego sonrió suavemente. "Aunque en poco tiempo nadie va a ser capaz de entender mi letra." Sirius se encogió ante el comentario y Remus sintió su corazón caer ante la resignación que acompañaba el humor de Harry.

"Bueno, parece que la fiesta ya comenzó, Fred," dijo George, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, su llamativo pelo rojo sobresaliendo en todas direcciones. Usaba pijamas con franjas amarillas y verde limón, y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Fred se arrastraba tras él, con los ojos aun legañosos. Miró a la gente reunida abajo y gruñó.

"¿Difícil noche?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente. Fred miró fijamente a Sirius y Remus le lanzó un vistazo. ¿Le había hecho algo a los gemelos? Sirius discretamente negó con la cabeza. Pero los tenía inquietos por ahora. Remus sabía que este iba a ser un día interesante.

"¡Harry, estás despierto!" exclamó Ron, la camisa de su pijama al revés, caminando escaleras abajo y bostezando sonoramente, brazos extendidos ampliamente. Harry sonrió en tanto el resto de la familia Weasley comenzaba a juntarse. "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry," le saludó su amigo con una cálida sonrisa. La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más amplia al notar la parte de arriba del pijama de Ron. Remus notó el rápido intercambio de miradas entre Harry y Hermione. Él lo había visto también, y los dos se estaban riendo silenciosamente.

"Gracias, Ron," contestó Harry, tratando con cautela de impulsarse para sentarse. Sirius lo estaba ayudando al instante. Remus notó que la parálisis de las extremidades de Harry había empeorado con los sueños de la noche anterior. Se obligó a que su sonrisa no flaqueara, pero Sirius no era tan adepto. Él frunció el ceño mientras ayudaba a Harry, encontrando los ojos con Remus un momento.

"Bueno, Ginny estará aquí en cualquier segundo. ¿Qué dicen si despertamos a papá y mamá y comenzamos las festividades?" preguntó George. Fred asintió también, el entusiasmo de su hermano finalmente contagiándosele.

"¿Qué dicen si desayunamos?" preguntó Sirius. Remus le lanzó una mirada.

"No si tú lo cocinas," le respondió.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(1): Esto no lo quise meter en la traducción para no arruinar el efecto de la narración. Pero para quien no entienda la referencia de las marcas en la pared, se refiere a cuando los prisioneros están encerrados y en su desesperación hacen marcas en la pared (normalmente con sus propias uñas si no encuentran nada más) contando los días que han pasado solos en ese lugar. Espero que eso aclare un poco lo que dijo Sirius _:P

Cada vez que leo este chapi me emociona. Pobre Sirius :-( Lo que me asombra es que a pesar de todo por lo que han pasado, Sirius y Remus pueden seguir siendo casi las mismas personas que fueron antes de la muerte de James. Ya, no divago más mejor...

Bueh, el chapi estuvo beteado por _Petuniz_, yayz :D! Asi que mil gracias para ella. Por el chapi pasado recibí 4 reviews (aunque uno fue de mi beta, asi que no creo que cuente), por lo que estoy ultra-contenta! _Iserith_, _Annabelle Baudelaire_ y _Ninpha_... algún dia les haré un monumento de plasticina por ser tan adorables en dejarme reviews siempre :)

Yap, el siguiente chapi estará el jueves probablemente, aunque como ahora me voy a quedar sola en casa a lo mejor no tenga nada más productivo que hacer y lo suba antes. Ahora hay torta en mi casa porque celebramos un cumpleaños, asi que por cada review, un pedazo de torta!


	11. Desayuno de cumpleaños

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (porque soy muy floja para buscar trabajo...).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

11. Desayuno de cumpleaños

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry trató de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la mesa del comedor para unirse a los Weasley al desayuno. Sirius permaneció su lado mientras él tentativamente se levantaba del sofá, sin ayudarlo. Instintivamente parecía reconocer la necesidad que tenía Harry de saber si se podía mantener en pie o no. Débilmente, se levantó, sus piernas temblando horriblemente. Los ojos de Hermione y Ron lucían preocupados, pero por suerte no dijeron nada al respecto. Harry se quedó en el aire entre sentarse y pararse, casi creyendo que lo había logrado, cuando el mundo se inclinó locamente y entonces perdió todo el sentido de dónde estaba. Sabía que estaba cayendo.

"Te tengo," susurró Sirius en su oído, y fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo en tanto el mundo se reorientaba. Harry cerró sus ojos por un segundo en frustración. Así que esto era. Ni siquiera se podía poner de pie solo. Sus ojos se veían sombríos cuando miró a Sirius. Éste sostenía a Harry cerca suyo, su cara mostrando tantas emociones a la vez que era difícil seguirle la pista a todas. Preocupación, amor, inquietud, impotencia...

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Ron cuando el tenso silencio comenzó a alargarse. Harry asintió, lo que hizo que Sirius mostrara una enorme sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño. Había algo siniestro respecto a esa sonrisa.

"¿En serio?¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Sirius, y para la sorpresa de Harry, de verdad sí la tenía.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Ron con una alegre sonrisa. Hermione sonreía también. Automáticamente, se agachó y agarró el edredón en el que Harry había estado envuelto en el sofá y lo tiró sobre él.

_"_Acéptalo, Harry,_"_ pensó miserablemente al observar el tierno gesto de Hermione, _"¿¿_Cómo podrás ir a clases?? No hay forma de que seas capaz de ir a Hogwarts en este estado. No con los peldaños falsos, y clases desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de Astronomía._"_ No si ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

Harry le sonrió tristemente a Hermione mientras ella arropaba el edredón a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ésta podría ser la última vez que la viera durante ese año. O a Ron. ¿Dónde podría ir ahora?¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de aprender a pelear contra Voldemort?¿Dónde se quedaría? Seguramente no podría continuar quedándose con los Weasley indefinidamente, hasta que se mejorara o...

Abruptamente, Harry cortó su línea de pensamiento antes de que se saliera de las manos. Lidiaría con eso luego. Ahora mismo iba a disfrutar de su cumpleaños. Harry atrapó a Remus mirándolo intensamente. Había visto la expresión en el su rostro. Harry le sonrió vacilantemente.

_"_Deje de percatarse de todo, profesor,_"_ pensó Harry discretamente. Remus era demasiado observador.

Sirius lo llevó hasta la mesa y lo acomodó en una enorme butaca que había arrastrado desde la sala de estar. Harry sofocó un suspiro, sabiendo que la preocupación de su padrino era legítima. Las sillas de la simple mesa de madera, que tenían cojines tejidos a mano en colores rojo ladrillo, verde brillante y azul, y una variedad de cuadros escoceses que Harry ni siquiera sabía que existían, eran delgadas y temblorosas. Sabía que si trataba de sentarse en una de ésas y sus temblores empeoraban, podría terminar cayéndose de la maldita silla.

"¿Cuándo va a volver Ginny?" preguntó Ron sentándose frente a Harry. Platos y fuentes llenas de comida flotaban desde la cocina y se posaban en la mesa. Vasos de jugo de naranja y té los siguieron, Fred y George tuvieron que agacharse para evadirlos al sentarse al lado de Hermione. Sirius se sentó al lado de Harry y frente a Ron.

"Creo que llegará después del desayuno," respondió George, ya agarrando la fuente con huevos y colocando una considerable cantidad en su plato. Ron asintió y levantó la vista cuando la señora Weasley entró al comedor, suficientemente satisfecha con las preparaciones para unirse a la familia en la mesa.

"¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó Fred curiosamente, con la boca llena de comida.

"Ya se fue para el trabajo," respondió la señora Weasley gravemente. Todo el movimiento de la mesa cesó por un momento, cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Remus miró a Sirius, y Ron, Hermione y Harry intercambiaron expresiones de preocupación, pero la señora Weasley rehusó seguir elaborando. "Llegará a casa esta tarde. ¡Coman!"

Sirius llenó el plato de su ahijado con huevos, tocino y panqueques. Harry débilmente intentó tomar el vaso de jugo de naranja y frunció el ceño en concentración, ocupando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derramarlo. El vidrio repiqueteó contra sus dientes y él se dio cuenta que una vez más todos habían dejado de comer. Bebió el jugo ansiosamente, deleitándose con el frescor en su garganta, y con cautela posó el vaso de nuevo en la orilla.

_"_No te caigas_"_ rogó él. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Elevando la mirada, los ruidos comenzaron de nuevo abruptamente mientras todos pretendían no haber estado observándolo. Harry suspiró.

"¿Me pasas las salchichas?" preguntó Fred, con pequeños pedazos de comida todavía evidentemente en su boca. Hermione le dirigió una asqueada mirada cuando alcanzó las salchichas.

"Por favor," la señora Weasley corrigió severamente, "Y no hables con la boca llena."

"¿Por favor?" insistió Fred, dirigiéndole a Hermione una carita triste. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le acercó el plato...

"No, yo me encargo," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, arrebatándole el plato a Hermione y pasándoselo a Fred. Fred tomó el plato que le pasaba Sirius con los ojos ensanchados. Harry vio a Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de miedo. Sirius les sonrió inocentemente. "Aquí tienen," dijo cortésmente.

"Gracias," casi tosió Fred, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el nerviosismo en su rostro.

Harry comenzó a comer su comida ociosamente mientras observaba a Fred tentativamente poner una salchicha en su plato.

"¿Quieres un poco?" le ofreció Fred a George. Éste agitó su cabeza vehementemente.

"No, gracias," negó George, alejándose del plato. La señora Weasley observaba la interacción con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" le preguntó a los gemelos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y rápidamente agarraron sus tenedores, comiendo de su plato como para no ofender a su madre.

Harry los observaba comer en silencio, clandestinamente lanzándole miradas a Sirius quien ahora estaba alabando la comida de la señora Weasley. Hermione se estaba poniendo roja por el esfuerzo de no reír, y todos veían como Fred limpiaba su plato de todo excepto la salchicha. Iba a alcanzar otra fuente para poner más huevos en su plato cuando la señora Weasley lo detuvo.

"Termina tu plato antes de empezar un segundo," le reprendió severamente.

"La verdad, creo que estoy lleno," se retractó Fred, echándose hacia atrás y sobando su estómago dramáticamente.

"Entonces divídelo con tu hermano," dijo la señora Weasley firmemente. Harry le lanzó un rápido vistazo de sorpresa y reconoció el regocijo que veía en sus ojos. ¡Ella sabía! George se atragantó con su comida.

"Mamá, estoy lleno también," protestó George. Sirius continuó sonriendo peligrosamente, y Remus ahora tuvo que toser un par de veces para ocultar su risa.

"Tú no te serviste ninguna salchicha, George Weasley. Pensé que te gustaban. Bueno, incluso si cambiaste de parecer," continuó ella, estableciendo lo obvio, "Conoces las reglas. No tienes que comer mucho, pero debes probar todo". Fred ya estaba ansiosamente cortando su salchicha a la mitad y poniéndola en el plato de su hermano. George la miró como si fuera a empezar a correr y morderlo en cualquier momento.

Harry recibió encantado la rebosante risa que amenazaba con romper la excelente actuación de la señora Weasley. Se sentía bien querer reírse tontamente, y una parte de él estaba pasivamente sorprendida de cuán ajeno a él se sentía estar feliz; tener un buen rato. Sirius vio a Harry luchar para no reírse y ensanchó sus ojos hacia su ahijado traviesamente. Todos en la mesa habían desistido de comer. Estaban esperando a los gemelos en ansiosa anticipación.

Fred lentamente cortó su salchicha en pequeños pedazos, y después de mirar a George hacer lo mismo, puso su tenedor en un trozo y lo llevó a su boca, tentativamente. Lo olió, y en mudo acuerdo, ambos gemelos lo mordieron al mismo tiempo.

La mesa estaba en silencio, esperando a ver qué pasaría después. Fred y George se miraron fijamente, luego a Sirius.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Fred.

"Yo no siento nada," George dijo con alivio evidente en su cara. Sonriendo, comieron unas cuantas mascadas más bajo la severa mirada de la señora Weasley.

"Está excelente, mamá," la halagó Fred. George asintió. Sirius estiró los brazos y bostezó inocentemente, causando que dobles miradas de irritación fueran lanzadas en su dirección. Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había sido un señuelo únicamente, cuando la mesa dio una abrupta sacudida. Sirius atrapó su vaso y el de Harry antes de que se derramaran, claramente preparado. Sillas chocaron estrepitosamente con el suelo a la vez que Harry intentaba ver a los gemelos. Frunciendo el ceño, se estiró para ver por sobre la mesa a las sillas caídas, pero no los vio.

"¡Madre mía!" dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza. Harry miró hacia arriba, sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de que los gemelos no habían caído al suelo, habían caído hacia arriba. Estaban tendidos en el techo, mirando fijamente a Sirius con disgusto.

"¡Fred Weasley!¡Esas palabras!" lo reprochó la señora Weasley severamente, pero luego arruinó el efecto al reírse por lo bajo.

"¿Tienen sed?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente, poniéndose de pie con el jugo de naranja de Fred en su mano y elevándolo sobre su cabeza. Remus se rió en su propio trago, derramándolo por todos lados. Ron se le unió, ahora riéndose tan fuerte que estaba llorando. Sirius se recostó hacia atrás con un encogimiento de hombros por su _amable _gesto, colocando el vaso de vuelta en la mesa.

Harry vio a los gemelos fruncir el ceño al unísono con la intención de ponerse de pie. Sus piernas de desenredaron y ellos se levantaron _hacia abajo_, sus batas de vestir cayendo sobre sus cabezas, exponiendo un set de pijamas fucsias. La cara de Harry le dolía de tanto sonreír ahora. Sirius definitivamente le estaba haciendo honor a las leyendas.

"Vamos, Fred, puedo ver que no nos quieren aquí," George frunció el ceño con el orgullo herido. Fred presionó su bata de vestir contra sí para evitar que se cayera sobre la cara y caminó hacia la escalera para dirigirse al piso superior. Cuando alcanzaron las escaleras hicieron una pausa, mirándose uno a otro en desconcierto.

"Creo que hoy no es un buen día para ir afuera," sugirió Sirius amablemente. Hermione estaba ahora riéndose histéricamente, y Ron resopló.

"¿Yo hice eso?" preguntó Ron entre risas, luego resopló nuevamente. Hermione ahora estaba presionándose el costado, y Fred y George se dieron cuenta que subir las escaleras cabeza abajo era más difícil de lo que parecía. Tomando agarre del pasamano, George se volteó hacia el lado de la escalera, sus piernas alzándose mientras su bata caía sobre su cara. Balbuceando, se dejó caer hacia el techo de la escalera superior con un sonoro '_thud'_. Fred lo siguió un poco más gracilmente, y luego se retiraron a su habitación.

"¿Cuánto durará?" preguntó la señora Weasley, riéndose.

"Debería terminarse para esta tarde," respondió Sirius. Ruidos sordos se escuchaban escalera arriba.

"¡Joder, eso fue brillante!" exclamó Ron cuando se pudo controlar.

"¡Ron!" corrigió la señora Weasley severamente.

"Lo siento, mamá," dijo Ron automáticamente, sin remordimiento alguno.

"Esperen a que tengan que usar el baño," dijo Sirius, y Harry se partió de risa completamente, uniéndose a los coros de risotadas de Ron y Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno, tarde, pero aun asi el jueves, asi que cumplí mi palabra. A pesar de lo adorable que debió haberse visto Sirius como poodle, prefiero más esta broma, mucho mejor elaborada. El cumpleaños de Harry no partió excelente, pero va mejorando, no?

Ya, no los aburro más. Capitulo beteado por _Petuniz_, asi que cualquier falla gramática se la atribuyen a ella :P No, no, o sea, a mí, obvio, ella se dio el tiempo para corregir todo. Comí tres pedazos de torta! (bueno, más de tres pedazos, pero solo esos tres tenian sus nombres) Asi que gracias a _Annabelle Baudelaire_, _Ninpha_ e _Iserith_ :D  
Me van a dejar solita y abandonada en casa esta semana, y no sé cocinar (si yo quemo hasta el agua), asi que los reviews se ganan cualquier tipo de comida disponible no cocinable que haya en mi casa. Supongo que el próximo chapi lo subo el domingo, pero lo más probable es que lo aplace hasta el lunes.


	12. Sospechas y sorpresas

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

12. Sospechas y sorpresas

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry suspiró, su tenedor chocó estrepitosamente contra el plato cuando trataba de dejarlo suavemente en la mesa. Podía sentir todos los ojos sobre él, pero se rehusó a levantar la mirada, silenciosamente maldiciendo el embarazoso sonrojo que coloreaba su piel. La plática comenzó nuevamente, y Sirius se inclinó hacia Harry.

"¿Terminaste?" le preguntó suavemente. Harry asintió. De hecho, sabía que comió más hoy día de lo que había comido en un mes. Se sentía bien comer tanto. Pecaminoso, la verdad.

"La comida estuvo excelente, señora Weasley. Y la salchicha fue realmente sorprendente," dijo Harry. La señora Weasley incluso rió tontamente. Remus le sonrió ampliamente, y Sirius tenía una perversa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sirius era una buena influencia para Remus, notó Harry, en muchos niveles. Remus Lupin había mostrado mucha más emoción, mucho más ánimo en los últimos días de lo que lo había hecho en todo el año escolar que enseñó en Hogwarts. Ooops, Harry se sintió tambalear hacia un lado y trató discretamente de darse soporte en la butaca. Sirius notó el pequeño movimiento y se paró rápidamente, posando su mano en el hombro de su ahijado para estabilizarlo.

"¿Por qué mejor no te llevamos de vuelta al sofá?" sugirió Sirius, pero no esperó por una respuesta y lo cogió en brazos. Harry notó la cruda preocupación en la cara de Ron y Hermione, y deseó poder ofrecerles un poco de consuelo. Pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía decirles que al menos no sentía dolor. Sí lo hacía. La cicatriz latía constantemente ahora, aparentemente pulsando al ritmo de su palpitar. Él se ajustaría al malestar, tendría otro sueño, y luego el dolor aumentaría... sólo un poco. Eso lo asustaba de una manera fundamental, pero no era nada que pudiera expresar. Era como si con cada sueño su lazo con Voldemort se fortaleciera. La idea hacía que se sintiera mareado.

Al principio del verano, cuando sus sueños comenzaban a ponerse serios, había pasado por alto los crecientes dolores de cabeza. Justo una semana antes que Sirius llegara, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptarlo. No sólo eran los sueños más frecuentes, eran más vividos, además. Las personas siempre le habían dicho a Harry que la gente soñaba en blanco y negro. Él ciertamente no lo hacía. Pero mientras los sueños incrementaban, también lo hacia su percepción sensorial. El olor de un lugar; era rancio,¿había un incienso encendido? La sensación de la alfombra contra sus pies, o el fresco de las lisas baldosas. Piedra a veces. Sonidos... el silencioso desesperado jadear de alguien que sabía que no tenía posibilidad, pero que aun se rehusaba a rogar, quien desesperadamente trataba de no gritar...

"¿Harry?" preguntó Sirius, paralizado por la mirada que debió haber visto en su rostro.

"¿Sí?" respondió él. _"_Wow, hasta aquí llegamos con la idea de disfrutar tu cumpleaños, Potter,_"_ se dijo gravemente con una sacudida mental. _"_Ahora para con esta tontería,_"_ se reprendió y le sonrió a Sirius.

"¿Todo bien?" Harry asintió, cerrando sus ojos y envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor del cuello de Sirius en un fiero abrazo cuando lo iba a dejar en el sofá.

"Me encantó como atrapaste a los gemelos. Nunca había visto algo como eso. No puedo esperar a que descubran que tú y Remus son los Merodeadores," dijo Harry. Odiaba cuán débil sonaba su voz, pero logró transmitir su encanto a pesar todo. Sirius hizo una pausa en sorpresa por el abrazo solo un momento antes de responderle de igual manera, acercándolo y apretando la cabeza de su ahijado contra su hombro. Harry se acurrucó aun más en el hombro de Sirius, deleitándose con la sensación de su nueva túnica.

Remus había insistido que Sirius la consiguiera para el cumpleaños de Harry. Éste había argumentado que a él no le importaba qué clase de traje Sirius vistiera mientras no fuera en la túnica de cumpleaños del propio Harry. La gruesa tela arañaba delicadamente la mejilla de Harry, y aun podía detectar el tenue olor a tintura. También podía oler apenas lo que debía haber sido el shampoo o crema de afeitar de Sirius. Tenía un toque de pimienta y romero.

Tomó un profundo respiro en satisfacción, sólo distantemente fastidiado cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a dar vueltas. Se estaba quedando dormido. Luchó para mantener sus ojos abiertos por un momento. Después de todo, recién se había levantado, pero Sirius continuaba manteniéndolo cerca. Su agarre se aflojó, y suspiró débilmente mientras caía dormido, demasiado cansado para luchar contra el sueño y demasiado contento para que le importara. El último sonido del que estuvo consciente fue la dulce risita de Sirius al colocar a Harry en el sofá, luego todo se volvió felizmente silencioso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡Ginny!" exclamó Ron alegremente cuando ella apareció frente a la chimenea, con hollín ensuciándole la cara y la túnica. Ella le sonrió calidamente, luego dejó salir una especie de 'woof' cuando Hermione la abrazó. La diferencia de altura entre las dos chicas fue notoria para Ron. Hermione sobrepasaba a Ginny en casi la misma forma que Ron lo hacía sobre Hermione. Ron miró a Hermione, sorprendido por su afecto. No se había dado cuenta que fueran tan unidas.

"Es bueno verte, Ginny," dijo Hermione, apretándola fuertemente. Ginny le dio palmaditas en la espalda, obviamente encantada, pero también un poco sorprendida, luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Harry, dormido en el sofá. Ron indicó con su cabeza hacia la cocina.

"Hola, chicos, profesor Lupin," susurró Ginny.

"Ginny, por favor, llámame Remus," la corrigió él y Hermione sofocó una risita. Ron frunció el ceño un momento, pero no pudo ver qué era lo gracioso.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó silenciosamente, sus ojos fijos en Harry. Ron la miró intensamente. Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, y Ginny asintió, bajando sus ojos rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Ron se perdiera las lágrimas que brillaban sin ser derramadas. Había cosas acerca de las que Ron no estaba dispuesto a expresar su miedo aun, pero era evidente que Harry no se estaba mejorando. Ginny lo entendía. Ron indicó con su cabeza la cocina, indicando que sería mejor llevar la conversación allá. Hermione y Ginny asintieron.

Ron sabía la verdadera razón por la que su madre había mandado a Ginny con Charlie. Ya no había garantías con Harry. En los primeros días después de que lo llevaron a La Madriguera, la señora Weasley había decidido que las pesadillas recurrentes de Ginny no iban a ser aliviados por los gritos aterrorizados y llenos de dolor de Harry. Mandó inmediatamente a otro lado a Ginny, para el completo disgusto de su hija, y la hubiera mantenido allá hasta que el colegio iniciara si Charlie hubiera sido capaz de tenerla. Desafortunadamente (para mamá, no para Charlie) él había descubierto un nido de dragón en Albania que requería gran cantidad de tiempo y planeamiento para llegar a él, y se vio forzado a enviar a Ginny a casa antes.

"¿Ya terminaste la tarea asignada en vacaciones?" la molestó Hermione cuando entraron a la cocina, diciendo lo que todos esperaban que dijera, incluso probablemente para darles el gusto y para romper el prolongado silencio. Ron elevó sus manos al cielo dramáticamente.

"¡Oh!¿Por qué yo? Por qué... ¡Eeep!" chilló al ser levantado del suelo por dos pares de manos, sus piernas pateando en el aire por la sorpresa. Ginny miró hacia arriba, sorprendida, al techo para ver a Fred y George, agachándose _hacia arriba_ con Ron firmemente sujeto entre ellos.

"Hola, hermanita. ¡Bienvenida a casa! Creo que necesitamos la receta para esta broma, Fred. Hay demasiadas cosas que podemos hacer desde aquí. Imagina... combinar esto con un encantamiento para flotar, y podríamos caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts prácticamente sin ser detectados. Nadie mira hacia arriba, Es perfecto," exclamó George con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Bájenme," exigió Ron, sin pelear, más bien tratando de prepararse para lo que sabía que iba a pasar a continuación...

"Como desees," y los dos inmediatamente lo soltaron, dejándolo caer al piso. Todos en la habitación se paralizaron cuando Ron casi chocó con el bote de basura, que por suerte se apartó del camino a tiempo. Ahora completamente quieto, Ron tenía miedo de que hubieran hecho mucho ruido y despertaran a Harry. Ansiosamente, miró a hurtadillas a la sala de estar, pero Sirius enlazó ojos con él y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró, agradecido de que Harry todavía estuviera dormido. Sirius miró fijamente a los gemelos, quienes se veían culpables y se movían tímidamente. Ginny, también, se acobardó bajo esa mirada, claramente incómoda.

"Lo sentimos," los dos modularon sin emitir sonido a Sirius tímidamente, y se pararon. Estando de pie _hacia abajo_ sus cabezas estaban apenas a unos cuantos metros arriba de Ron, su cabello en todas las direcciones ya que evidentemente sólo sus cuerpos fueron afectados por el hechizo de Sirius.

"¿Por qué no salen a jugar un poco de Quidditch?" sugirió Ron con seca amenaza. Ellos se miraron seriamente por un momento.

"Sabes... volar cabeza abajo puede probar ser intrigante," indicó Fred y Ron sintió a sus ojos ensancharse. Él lo había dicho en broma.

"¡No harán tal cosa!" la señora Weasley susurró fieramente. Ron estaba sorprendido de cómo su madre siempre parecía escuchar a los gemelos cuando sus maquinaciones estaban apunto de salir fuera de control. Se preguntaba si ella tenía que calibrar lo que 'escuchaba' y lo que no. "¿Y por qué están todos congregados aquí? Es el primer sueño decente que Harry ha tenido en días. Si yo fuera ustedes no me gustaría ser el que lo despertara," amenazó, luego sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hija. "¡Ginny, estás en casa! Vamos, te ayudaré a desempacar," dijo cálidamente, y Ron vio a Ginny seguirla escaleras arriba.

Ginny y la señora Weasley eludieron las piernas de Fred y George que se balanceaban en el aire en las escaleras, hablando en voz baja. Los gemelos colgaron del barandal un momento, antes de caer a las escaleras de arriba.

Después de que los gemelos desaparecieran, Ron permaneció en la puerta de la cocina estudiando a Sirius mientras éste veía a Harry dormir. Era un hombre que lucía desgarbado, alto, de movimientos bruscos. Hacía todo rápido y abruptamente. Caminaba con largas y poderosas zancadas y se dejaba caer en las sillas tan pesadamente que éstas habían comenzado a protestar audiblemente, tratando de correr a refugiarse con miedo cuando Sirius se acercaba a ellas con intención de usarlas.

Justo en ese momento, Sirius estaba sentada al lado de Harry, aparentemente preparado para saltar en su ayuda o defenderlo al momento de verlo en apuros. Su cara estaba demacrada, ensombrecida y tosca, pero su sonrisa, las pocas veces que Ron la había visto, lo hacía parecer un nuevo hombre. Ron no estaba seguro si las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos eran por sus propias pesadillas o por quedarse despierto para velar a Harry. Sirius tenía unos claros ojos azules casi antinaturales, y algunas veces la mirada en ellos hacía que Ron temblara. Doce años en Azkaban. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginárselo.

"¿Ginny sigue teniendo pesadillas?" preguntó Hermione, rompiendo con su meditación. Ron la miró en sorpresa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"En el dormitorio de niñas, no mucho pasa sin ser notado. Ten eso en mente," comentó Hermione sarcásticamente. Ron se sintió sonrojar sin siquiera saber por qué. Hermione le sonrió con suficiencia y miró fijamente de nuevo a Harry cuando Ron asintió.

"Dumbledore vendrá hoy." Ella asintió.

"¿Madame Pomfrey también?" preguntó ella. Ron se encogió de hombros. "Me pregunto si tienen al profesor Snape trabajando en una nueva poción para dormir para Harry," dijo ella ociosamente. Ron sintió a su mandíbula caer.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ron, por favor, él es un maestro en pociones. No hay más de diez en el mundo tan buenos como él. Harry necesita tener cierta distancia entre esos ataques y sus sueños, o..." la voz de Hermione se apagó. Ron gruñó.

"Todos sabemos lo que podría pasar, Hermione..." soltó Ron bruscamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No, no es eso," ella lo interrumpió levantando la mano, mirando a Harry intensamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame pensar. Tenemos tres días antes que Harry tenga que estar sin la poción¿verdad?" Ron asintió con irritación. "Puede que tenga una idea. Pero necesito conseguir más información antes...", y ahora Ron la interrumpió.

"¿Antes de qué?"

"Te diré cuando crea que la idea pueda ser factible," respondió, y Ron la miró fijamente por un momento.

"Siempre me dejas a medias," gruñó. Hermione se rió, luego se dio vuelta solemnemente.

"Necesito preguntarle a tu papá un par de cosas que no estoy segura que quiera responder cuando llegue a casa hoy."

"No hay problema. Si crees que puede ayudar a Harry, él hará cualquier cosa. Nunca lo había visto tan conmocionado como cuando trajo a Harry de la casa de los Dursley..." dijo Ron, luego hizo una pausa. "Hermione¿sabías acerca de ellos...?" preguntó él. Vio la cruda mirada de dolor y vergüenza en su cara al negar con la cabeza.

"Me siento como una imbécil por no haberlo visto, Ron. Quiero decir, todos sabíamos que era malo. Tú me habías contado lo que les habías escuchado decir. Por supuesto, ése no habría sido el limite," dijo ella en disgusto. Sorpresivamente, Ron se sintió mejor. Ni siquiera Hermione había sospechado.

"Bueno, no puedo esperar a que papá llegue a casa. Es entonces cuando le daremos sus regalos a Harry. Estoy ansioso por ver la cara que pondrá," dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa. Casi saltaba de arriba a abajo en anticipación. Los ojos e Hermione se agrandaron, pero Ron negó con la cabeza. "Sólo espera y verás," contento de ser capaz tomarle el pelo con un misterio por su cuenta. Hermione se rió, y luego fueron calladamente a unirse a Sirius en la sala de estar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chan. El Ron introspectivo y más... profundo? de lo que siempre es me perturba un poco... Habría sido interesante ver si los gemelos podían jugar Quidditch de cabeza... Bueno, para otra ocasión será. Y mencionaron a Snape, chan chaaaaan (wow, lo siento, pero me encanta él).

Ahora, les tengo buenas y malas noticias. En el disclaimer dudo que hayan notado (realmente es fome leer disclaimers) que no hice referencia a que era demasiado floja para buscar trabajo. Bueno, lo soy, pero internet es poderoso. Asi que conseguí trabajo. Probablemente me aburra a la semana, pero aun asi tengo. Empiezo el jueves. Ésa era la buena y mala noticia. Buena porque es dinero para mi :D y mala para ustedes porque puede afectar en la frecuencia de las actualizaciones. Pero hasta ahora no teman, tengo la intención de seguir igual de constante. De heho tengo 3 capitulos traducidos por adelantado, asi que por lo menos hasta finales de febrero voy a seguir igual. De ahi veremos qué pasa despues.

Chapi beteado por _Petuniz_ :D ::aplausos:: Recibí solo dos reviews de _Iserith_ (que lo mandó como al segundo después que yo subiera el capitulo o.o) y de _Ninpha_. Pero igual toy feliz porque he tenido hartos Hits. Asi que hay hartas personas leyendo o es solo una persona que se entretiene mucho entrando y saliendo de la página ¬¬.  
Como sea, muchas gracias por los reviews. Para los que les interese no me he muerto de hambre y no he quemado casi nada en la cocina xD. Y ahora los reviews que lleguen se ganan un vaso de bebida (porque eso no necesita cocinarse). Ahora voy a ir a ver qué me cocino para almorzar :)  
Siguiente chapi el viernes!


	13. Otras opciones

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (que ya se estan acabando, noooooooooo T.T).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

13. Otras opciones

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius dio un respingo cuando una huesuda mano se posó gentilmente sobre su hombro. Abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, miró alrededor para encontrar a Remus detrás de él, con una taza de té en su mano. Debió haberse quedado dormido. Instintivamente, echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba Harry para revisar que estuviera bien. Todavía dormía, de lado, con su cara enterrada en el cojín del respaldo como si pretendiera mantenerse alejado de los intrusos y alegres destellos de la tardía mañana que ahora se arrastraba lentamente por las ventanas.

"Realmente me gustaría que al menos me dejaras hacerte una cama con unas sábanas para que te acostaras. Ver tu cabeza tambalear mientras dormitas, que te despiertes, luego dormitar de nuevo está haciendo que me de dolor de cuello en compasión," comentó Remus, pasándole la taza de té, el animago la aceptó agradecido. A decir verdad, Sirius estaba más contento en el piso de lo que lo estaría en una cama de todas maneras. A lo mejor fue todo el tiempo que pasó siendo Snuffles, ambos en Azkaban y cuando huía. Sentarse era solo medianamente más difícil que estar acostado. Bebió el caliente té ansiosamente, saboreando la calidez del trago en un intento por derretir el frío miedo que había estado creciendo en él toda la mañana. Remus había dejado que el té se cargara demasiado, dándole a Sirius un muy necesitado y profundamente apreciado estimulo de cafeína.

"Mmmmph," farfulló Sirius malhumoradamente, encogiendo los dedos de su pie izquierdo para tratar de volver la circulación a su pierna, la que se había quedado molestamente dormida. Tomó un sorbo nuevamente, terminando el té y colocando la taza con cautela en la mesa de centro. "Oooohh, me siento como una Quaffle que ha pasado por los aros demasiadas veces," dijo con cansancio, su voz apagada.

Harry se movió un poco, gimoteando levemente con su mano presionando su frente. Sus dedos estaban rígidamente rectos, y un ligero siseo de dolor escapó de sus labios antes de que una vez más enterrara su cabeza en los cojines del sofá. Su brazo cubría su cara fuera de vista, y sus hombros se tensaron. Sirius se acercó y gentilmente frotó la espalda de su ahijado. Después de un momento, Harry pareció relajarse de nuevo a un sueño tranquilo. Los ojos de Remus estaban nublados al ver a Sirius.

"Creo que su cicatriz le duele todo el tiempo ahora," comentó Sirius discretamente. Remus asintió.

"También lo creo así," concordó, sentándose frente a Sirius en un silla con cansancio, poniéndose cómodo.

"No sé qué hacer," Sirius dijo con cruda franqueza. Atrapó a Remus por sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces, considerando su respuesta antes de contestar.

"Lo estás haciendo."

"No es suficiente," insistió Sirius, sus ojos en Harry al pasar sus dedos por su cabello toscamente. Era un gesto de frustración que Remus reconocía.

"No, no lo es. Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora," aseguró, luego se inclinó hacia delante, mirando primero a Harry, y luego a Sirius intensamente.

"Y odio que sea así," dijo Sirius, estremeciéndose por perdida que sonaba su propia voz. Remus estaba de pie frente a él antes que Sirius se diera cuenta que se había movido. Le extendió su mano en invitación, pero la mirada en su rostro lo hacía más bien una orden.

"Vamos, pidámosle a Ron y Hermione que se queden aquí por un momento. Necesitas aire fresco," ordenó Remus. Sirius le lanzó un vistazo a Harry una vez más antes de aceptar la mano de su amigo y levantarse con cansancio. Se estiró por un momento, arqueando su espalda y luego encorvándose hacia delante para tratar de sacarse los calambres. Con una última mirada para asegurarse que Harry aun dormía, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Remus fuera de la habitación, ignorante de los dos verdes ojos entrecerrados mirándolos marcharse antes de cerrarlos nuevamente, su expresión imposible de leer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se despertó en calidez. Una tranquilizadora, relajante ola de paz parecía envolverlo. Los músculos no estaban tensos y las terminaciones nerviosas dejaron de tener espasmos y saltar dolorosamente. Suspiró, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones casi hasta el borde del sueño de nuevo antes de darse cuenta con un sobresalto que su cicatriz había dejado de doler.

Cálidos, estrechos dedos huesudos con afiladas uñas se movieron en su hombro, y al instante siguiente Harry casi saltó fuera del sofá con miedo. Mantas volaron por todos lados como extremidades de su propio cuerpo cuando Harry luchaba por salir del sueño. Una vibración frenética llamó su atención cuando varias voces hablaron a la vez.

"¡Calma, Harry, no pasa nada! Es sólo Fawkes," lo tranquilizó Hermione. Harry agarró sus lentes con temblorosas manos y levantó la vista para ver a Fawkes cerniéndose sobre él, pequeños y brillantes ojos ensanchados y afligidos. Presionó su mano contra su corazón y tomó profundos respiros por un momento, mirando a su alrededor. El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a él con una taza de té en su mano, la que parecía haberse derramado sobre su barba. El señor y la señora Weasley también estaban en la habitación, junto con Ron y Hermione. Todos se habían apresurado a llegar, alcanzando a Harry para tranquilizarlo y para ayudarlo a colocarse nuevamente en el sofá. Se sonrojó incómodamente.

"Cielos, Harry, creo que me causaste un ataque cardiaco," dijo Ron con una nerviosa risa.

"Casi me causé uno yo," bromeó Harry y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Fawkes. Fawkes trinó un par de nerviosas notas más antes de posarse otra vez sobre su hombro. Harry reprimió una sacudida cuando sus garras una vez más le trajeron recuerdos del cementerio y los ojos vacíos de Cedric. Tragó secamente contra los no bienvenidos recuerdos y cerró sus ojos brevemente. Fawkes pareció sentir su miedo y se acurrucó contra su cuello, haciendo un sonido en su oído que casi pudo ser un ronroneo. Las memorias se disiparon y una vez más la sensación de paz se filtró por sus huesos. Pasando una mano distraídamente por su despeinado pelo, Harry notó que el lado derecho de su cabeza estaba mojado. Unió miradas con Dumbledore al sentir la humedad en su cráneo.

"¿Lágrimas de Fawkes...?" preguntó. Dumbledore asintió alegremente.

"Insistió en visitarte para tu cumpleaños. Creo que quería darte un regalo también," respondió Dumbledore con una tenue sonrisa.

Harry se sentó sin moverse, mentalmente revisando cómo se sentía. Sostuvo su mano frente a él por un momento. Todavía temblaba, pero no había comparación con lo mal que había estado antes. Podría fácilmente escribir con una pluma ahora. Su estómago, que se había apretado en dolorosos nudos por cerca de un mes ahora, estaba relajado y... rugiendo de nuevo. Harry arqueó sus cejas ante eso.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" Arthur preguntó intensamente. Los ojos de Ron y Hermione estaban ensanchados al mirar de Fawkes a Harry.

"Me siento... mucho mejor. Como si pudiera caminar, o hacer algo más que sentarme," contestó, luego frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hora es? Pensé que no se supone que volviera a casa hasta la tarde, señor Weasley". El señor Weasley sonrió.

"Salí temprano. De hecho, Percy está sosteniendo el fuerte por el momento. Pasará por aquí más tarde... no te preocupes, Harry," se anticipó el señor Weasley, levantando una mano para bloquear las preocupaciones de Harry por su padrino."Ya le dije a Sirius a qué hora llegaría."

"¿Dónde está Sirius?" preguntó Harry curiosamente. Su padrino no se había alejado de su lado por días.

"Remus lo hizo salir por un rato. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue decirle que estaba comenzando a lucir tan pálido como Snape," dijo Ron con una irónica sonrisa. Harry sonrió débilmente.

"Así que,¿cuánto mejor te sientes?" preguntó Hermione, como siempre buscando una más calificada respuesta.

"No creo que pueda jugar Quidditch, pero creo que podría arriesgarme a volar," dijo Harry con nostalgia. La idea de volar de nuevo hacia que su corazón cantara... Él honestamente no había creído que fuera capaz de... _"_Deja eso. Te estás sintiendo mejor,_"_ se corrigió antes de que sus pensamientos corrieran libres.

"¡Perfecto!¡Ahora es seguro que te vas a mejorar!" exclamó Ron felizmente. Harry sonrió. Sus amigos sabían cuánto significaba volar para él.

"Es asombroso. He leído sobre las propiedades curativas de las lágrimas de fénix, por supuesto, pero es muy diferente verlo pasar. Te ves mucho mejor, Harry. No estás tan pálido, e incluso tus ojos parecen más brillantes," señaló Hermione. Dumbledore levantó una mano para interrumpir a los amigos de Harry.

"Desafortunadamente, el regalo de Fawkes no es una solución. Las lágrimas de fénix no pueden protegerte de sueños futuros, Harry, y como puedes ver por los temblores de tus manos, no has sido completamente sanado tampoco. Pero nos ha dado más tiempo para encontrar una solución fiable."

"¿Pero no puede hacer esto la próxima vez que Harry se ponga mal?" demandó Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Para que las lágrimas de fénix contengan propiedades curativas, deben ser libremente regaladas, Ron."

"Y aunque Fawkes aquí presente le tiene mucho cariño al señor Potter, él va y viene como le plazca. Desaparece por meses a la vez en invierno. Yo asumo que va a alguna parte del sur, pero nadie sabe de seguro. Los fénix son bastante reclusos," explicó Dumbledore. Ron frunció el ceño en frustración.

"¿Tiene que ir al sur?" insistió. Harry notó que Fawkes parecía estar mirando a Ron con recelo, como si fuera a empezar a perseguirlo con una red en cualquier momento.

"Nunca soñaría con limitar la libertad de Fawkes, señor Weasley. Es un honor que me haga compañía en primer lugar. Además, las lágrimas de fénix solo son potentes durante cierto tiempo en el ciclo de quema, de todas maneras," indicó Dumbledore seriamente. Ron sintió, pero no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

Harry decidió ponerse de pie, con los brazos extendidos como si esperara vacilar. Sí tuvo un momento de mareo, pero pasó rápidamente. Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie también, sonriendo ante la recién descubierta nueva salud de su amigo. Fawkes gorgojeó una vez, y dejó el hombro de Harry para volver con Dumbledore.

"Gracias, Fawkes," dijo Harry sinceramente. Miró a los demás adultos por un momento. Sabía que la curación de las lágrimas de fénix no duraría mucho. Ya podía sentir un picor de energía junto a su cicatriz, así que rápidamente decidió disfrutar lo máximo de su renovada salud mientras durara.

"Si no les importa, me gustaría ir afuera y a lo mejor tratar de volar en mi escoba un rato."

"Por favor, sé cuidadoso, Harry. No vueles muy alto, mantente lento y por sobre todo no te exijas demasiado," se preocupó la señora Weasley. Harry asintió coincidiendo con ella. "A lo mejor los gemelos debieran acompañarte, solo por sea caso.¿El hechizo de reversión de gravedad se agotó ya?" le preguntó a los tres Gryffindors. Harry se encogió de hombros, y ambos Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

"No lo creo," respondió Ron justo cuando un fuerte estrépito sacudió el techo por sobre ellos. Maldiciones eran claramente audibles, pero las voces de los gemelos eran muy tenues para escuchar las palabras. _"_Lo que probablemente sea bueno,_"_ pensó Harry al ver a la señora Weasley fruncir el ceño en desaprobación.

"Se acabó ahora," dijo Hermione con una cara rígida.

"¿Por qué no vas por los gemelos, Ron, y ve si Ginny quiere unírseles afuera también?" instruyó la señora Weasley, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore un instante, quien asintió levemente. Harry frunció el ceño. Así que estaban enviando a todos afuera para poder hablar,¿no? Harry suspiró. Probablemente tampoco quería saber de qué se trataba.

Cuando abandonaron la habitación, Hermione le dijo discretamente algo al señor Weasley, quien lució serio pero asintió. Hermione sonrió con lo que parecía gratitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. Harry tomó su escoba y la señora Weasley gritó tras él, "¿Puedes enviar a Remus y a Sirius cuando los veas?"

"Desde luego," respondió Hermione. Harry miró hacia atrás una vez más hacia los adultos que quedaban en la sala de estar, sofocando su deseo de escuchar a hurtadillas. Él había oído la preocupación en la voz de Sirius antes, y decidió que algunas conversaciones era mejor no escucharlas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Creo que es tiempo que escuchen de primera mano lo que Voldemort ha estado haciendo durante el verano. Éste es el diario de sueños de Harry," dijo Dumbledore solemnemente. Le entregó el diario a Sirius para que lo leyera primero. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. El animago tomó el diario con cautela, suprimiendo la culpa que sentía al leer algo tan personal. Bueno, a lo mejor era culpa al sentirse tan impaciente por leer algo tan personal. Después de todo, había estado desesperado por tratar de entender cómo ayudar a Harry cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, pero su ahijado siempre odiaba hablar al respecto.

"¿Hay una página en especial que desea que lea?" preguntó Sirius. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules solemnes.

"Cualquier pagina bastará," respondió seriamente. Sirius abrió el libro, dejando que las páginas se abrieran al azar. La primera cosa que notó fue cómo la escritura de Harry había empeorado drásticamente de las notas que había escrito el año pasado. Comenzó a leer...

----------------

13 de Julio

Estoy en el cuarto de alguien. De hecho, hay dos personas, una pareja. Son realmente jóvenes. Voldemort ya está en la habitación para el tiempo en que mi sueño empieza. Ha tomado la varita del hombre y lo está molestando con ella. Ella está aterrorizada. Le sigue preguntando al hombre... Ted, su nombre es Ted. Le sigue preguntando a Ted qué está pasando. No creo que ella siquiera conozca a los mortífagos o quien es Voldemort, así que asumo que es muggle.

Voldemort le está diciendo a Ted sobre lo malo que era que se estuviera casado con una muggle. Ella trata de ir por el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero Voldemort la detiene con la maldicion Imperius. Él... uh... él... Profesor... Voldemort la hace hacer cosas con los otros mortífagos, y luego con él mismo. Ella está llorando mientras todo esto pasa. Dos de los mortífagos están sosteniendo al hombre. Voldemort dice que le gusta escuchar sus gritos. El nombre de la mujer es Maggie. Ellos... Ellos son brutales con ella, señor. Prefiero no decir más que eso. Sé que este diario supone ser una ayuda y todo, pero... bueno... No veo cómo el contar este sueño en detalle pueda ayudar a nadie. Cuando él ha terminado con ella, la pone bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Él la mantiene sobre ella por largo tiempo, y yo sé que planea matarla con ella. Y a él. Luego me despierto.

----------------

_"_No oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no a Harry, esto no, oh no..._"_ se dio cuenta que había estado pensando una y otra vez. Soltó el diario y miró a Dumbledore, quien tenía una solemne expresión, incluso triste. Vio a Remus inclinarse para recoger el diario. Los ojos de su amigo se ensancharon al momento que comenzó a leer luego de elegir una página al azar también.

Sirius se sentía sucio por dentro, asqueado. Se sentía horrorizado que Harry tuviera que experimentar esto, tuviera que hablar de esto, tuviera que ver esto.¿Cómo demonios iba a ser él capaz de ayudar a Harry?¿Qué podía decir cualquiera para tranquilizar a un adolescente que veía a personas ser sadisticamente asesinadas casi todas las noches? Era increíble que Harry tuviera apetito siquiera. Ayúdalo, Merlín.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Sirius pesadamente. Su voz temblaba.

"Dos semanas después de que Torneo de los Tres Magos terminara los sueños de Harry comenzaron," Dumbledore respondió gravemente.

"¿Hay cualquier cosa de importancia que se aprendiera de estos sueños?¿Cualquier información importante que no podríamos haber obtenido de otra manera?" Remus preguntó al pasarle el libro a Arthur como si le quemara las manos. "Porque no veo cómo podemos dejar a Harry soñar del todo, si éste es el tipo de cosas que ha estado viendo," continuó. Sirius asintió, concordando completamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Puede llegar el día que necesitemos estos sueños de Harry, pero por ahora no hacen nada más que daño. Desafortunadamente, la mente humana necesita soñar. Incluso si Severus llegara a encontrar una poción para dormir no adictiva, sin efectos secundarios para mañana, Harry aun saldría dañado. Leí los reportes iniciales que salieron cuando la poción para dormir sin soñar fue inventada cientos de años atrás. Dejando de lado todos los problemas conocidos por la poción. Sujetos con sorprendentes constituciones quienes no habían sido inicialmente afectados de ninguna otra manera, aun así no pudieron tomar más de tres o cuatro semanas la poción antes de que su sanidad mental comenzara a verse severamente afectada. Dentro de dos meses, la mayoría estaba demente," dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.

La cara de Arthur estaba enfermamente pálida al entregarle el diario a Molly. Sirius pudo ver que lo hacía con recelo. No quería que Molly lo leyera. Sirius no podía culparlo. Él desearía no haberlo leído. Juntó miradas con Remus un momento. Esto era malo. Mucho peor de lo que habían temido... y Sirius tenía una gran imaginación. Sabía que Harry estaba presenciando torturas y posibles muertes. No se había dado cuenta de cuántas maneras, sin embargo, Voldemort lo estaba haciendo. Después de todo, el hombre había tratado de matar a un niño de un año.

"¿Entonces cómo no he escuchado nada respecto a esto?" Arthur interpeló. "Sé que la lista de Personas Perdidas que el ministerio tiene se ha triplicado en el último mes o algo así, pero no he visto nada respecto a asesinatos.¿Cómo puede Fudge mantener esto a escondidas internamente?"dijo, dirigiendo la pregunta a Dumbledore.

"Fudge está aterrorizado de perder su posición. Se ha rodeado de personas las cuales su lealtad no cuestiona. Incluso los aurores que ocupa los ha elegido él mismo. Mientras todos están buscando arenques rojos, su propio equipo está ocultando la evidencia del regreso de Voldemort."

"¿Y qué hay de los cuerpos?¿Las casas?¿La Marca Tenebrosa?" preguntó Sirius.

"La Marca Tenebrosa se difumina en el día. Un Obliviate a los vecinos, y nadie sabrá al respecto. Incluso las firmas dejadas por las maldiciones imperdonables se borran. Todo lo que Fugde tiene que hacer es mantener alejado a todos de los lugares donde el homicidio fue cometido por un mes o dos, y casi toda la evidencia se habrá ido. En cuanto a los cuerpos... No sé lo que esté haciendo con ellos. Pero necesitamos averiguarlo. En este punto, todo lo que necesitamos es evidencia de que Fudge está perpetuando un fraude a la comunidad mágica, y su mandato acabará."

Arthur Weasley asintió gravemente y pasó su brazo alrededor de Molly cuando ella empezó a sollozar. El diario se escapó de sus manos y cayó al piso. "No puede mantener esto oculto para siempre, sin embargo. Si nada más, hay demasiados seres queridos buscando a los muertos," dijo Arthur. Dumbledore asintió.

"Y es por eso, creo, que él ya está poniendo las piezas en posición para crear una distracción cuando eso ocurra," señaló Dumbledore. Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

"Harry"

"Así es, Sirius. Harry. Creo que es por eso que ha estado presionando para que Harry sea investigado por la muerte del señor Diggory. Eso ciertamente mantendrá a _El Profeta_ ocupado por un tiempo."

"El-Niño-Que-Vivió investigado por la muerte de un compañero y ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos, primera página. La lista de magos y brujas desaparecidas triplicada en un mes, página siete," dijo Arthur con disgusto. "Cuan valiente de Fudge, ofrecer la inocencia de un adolescente para salvar su trabajo," continuó, y Sirius se dio cuenta de cuán pesado caía esto en los hombros de Arthur. Sospechaba que, por mucho que Arthur amara su trabajo, habría renunciado hace tiempo en protesta si Dumbledore no hubiera necesitado sus fuentes dentro del Ministerio de la Magia.

"Pero todavía tenemos tiempo antes que eso pase,¿verdad?" preguntó Remus en voz baja. Dumbledore pasó sus dedos debajo de sus anteojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

"Sí, creo que aún tenemos tiempo."

"Entonces nuestra primera prioridad debe ser detener estos sueños," dijo Molly. Sus ojos aun estaban rojos e hinchados, pero su voz era firme y clara.

"¿Director?" llamó una tímida voz desde la puerta. Sirius se giró ansiosamente en su silla. Vio a Remus levantarse, luego cambiar de parecer y sentarse de nuevo. Hermione estaba de pie, luciendo angustiada al ver la cara de Molly marcada por las lágrimas.

"¿Sí, señorita Granger?" preguntó Dumbledore amablemente. Sirius rogó que no hubiera escuchado mucho.

"Tuve una idea y quería hablar con usted al respecto, pero tengo unas preguntas antes de sugerirla. Quería preguntarlas cuando Harry no estuviera cerca," dijo Hermione, casi encogiéndose sobre si misma por el escrutinio de todos los demás en la habitación.

"Por favor, continúe," indicó Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente.

"Bueno,¿cuándo ocurren estos ataques?¿Hay ataques día y noche o solo durante la noche?" preguntó Hermione en un apuro. Sirius se quedó quieto en sorpresa. Lista chica. "Quiero decir... He visto que Harry descansa bien durante el día. Es decir, todavía tiene pesadillas, pero no escribe sobre ellas. Creo que son pesadillas normales, no... no las que tienen a Ustedes-Saben-Quien en ellas." Dumbledore empezó a sonreír.

"De la boca de los bebes..." murmuró Remus bajo su aliento. Sirius se sintió asentir entusiastamente.

"Está en lo correcto, señorita Granger," dijo Dumbledore con una gentil sonrisa. "Por ahora, Voldemort todavía prefiere las sombras. Si Harry solo durmiera durante el día y se quedara despierto en la noche... es ciertamente una valiosa idea. Una que sugiero que se ponga en práctica el momento en que quede sin la poción para dormir sin soñar nuevamente. Gracias, señorita Granger," la despidió gentilmente. Hermione sonrió ampliamente y luego giró sobre sus talones y corrió fuera de la habitación.

"Los ataques de los mortífagos ocurren a todas horas, no solo de noche," dijo Arthur, refiriéndose al tiempo antes de la muerte de James y Lily. Remus y Sirius asintieron.

"Muy cierto, Voldemort no necesitará mantenerse oculto por mucho a medida que sus poderes se incrementen. Se hace más poderoso cada día, y pronto será lo suficientemente valiente como para no temerle a la luz del día," estableció Dumbledore. Arthur asintió.

"Le estamos haciendo su regreso tan fácil," dijo Sirius con disgusto.

"Especialmente con Fudge trabajando tan duro para limpiar cuando él se va," dijo Arthur amargamente. "Para el tiempo que la gente sepa..."

"Es por eso que es imperativo que encontremos los cuerpos."

"¿Asumo que ya están siendo buscados?" preguntó Remus. Dumbledore asintió.

"Tengo a otras personas buscando, pero necesito toda tu ayuda también, Arthur. Por favor, mantente alerta a cualquier gasto monetario sospechoso. Menciones de un lugar con el cual no estés familiarizado. Cualquier cosa extraña. Hay posibilidades de que te topes con algo, porque si Fudge no es nada mas, al menos es un burócrata." Arthur asintió, y Sirius pudo ver que estaba encantado de ser capaz de ayudar. "Solo no arriesgues exponerte, Arthur. Te necesito, así que no tomes riesgos que puedan amenazar tu posición ahí," continuó. Arthur asintió nuevamente, y Sirius vio que le apretaba la mano a Molly.

"Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo, entonces. Tiempo que Harry necesita desesperadamente," dijo Remus, tratando de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente a Sirius. Y aunque Sirius lo apreciara, tenía un dificil momento tratando de no saltar de su silla y perseguir a Fudge para matarlo mientras comiera su almuerzo.

"Así que Harry tiene tres días con la poción, luego cambiamos su horario para dormir," reafirmó Sirius, tratando de reenfocarse. Le dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca el hecho de que pudiera hacer tan poco.

"También tendré a Severus observando a Harry por un par de días una vez que esté sin la poción," dijo Dumbledore. Sirius sabía que si fuera Snuffles los pelos de su nuca estarían erizados.

"¿Con qué podría ser capaz Snape de ayudar a Harry?" Sirius casi escupió. Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia._ "_Respeto por un colega, al demonio _(1)_,_"_ pensó Sirius mirando a Remus, como si éste pudiera leerle la mente, retándolo a que tratara una vez más de hacerlo cambiar su opinión sobre el hombre.

"Creo que te sorprenderías de cuánto puede ayudar Severus," dijo Dumbledore con certeza. Sirius tuvo que suprimir un resoplido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(1) La traducción textual del texto original es "Respeto por un colega, mi pie". Al leerlo me morí de risa, pero sentí que no se entendería del todo si lo colocaba asi en el texto. En terminos generales, le importa más un pie que tenerle respeto a un colega (sobretodo uno como Snivellus). Nah, bueno, yo lo encontré graciosisimo, asi que lo dejo aqui en caso de que alguien más le encuentre la gracia._

Técnicamente, es viernes. Un pequeño regalito. Se los dejo desde temprano porque recien ayer (jueves) entré a trabajar, y mañana llegaré como a las 11 de la noche a mi casa, y si no ven el chapi en la tarde van a pensar que estoy siendo irresponsable :( Pero no, aun quiero que piensen que soy responsable (aunque no lo sea de verdad). Asi que aqui esta. Tada.  
Proximo chapi en 4 dias, o sea... el martes... ah, pero probablemente esté ocupada ese dia, asi que es casi seguro que lo aplace hasta el miercoles :P Neh, pero si he sido tan constante hasta ahora, me perdonarán un pequeño retraso, no??

Quedó claro que Sev sí va a aparecer en el fic (waaaaah, que emoción). Y también se entrevieron los verdaderos planes de Fudge (el muy maldito ¬¬). Y los sueños de Harry... pobre de él, todo lo malo le pasa... (o le pasa a alguien más, pero él lo sueña, asi que no tiene por donde salvarse).

Ya, no me voy a explayar más porque estoy muerta. Primer dia de trabajo y quiero vacaciones! _Petuniz _beteó el capitulo, tan adorable ella. Y recibí 4 reviews!! _Iserith_ (psss, se me acabó la bebida T.T, pero pude sobrevivir sola sin morir), _jandra de potter_, _Ninpha_, y a un anonimo :D Gracias a todos, me alegran el dia cuando me escriben un review ::carita feliz::.  
Mi familia acaba de llegar del sur (lástima...) asi que ya hay más comida... Les parece un pan amasado por cada review que llegue?


	14. Regalos e introspeccion

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las vacaciones (waaah, se acaban!).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

14. Regalos e introspeccion

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la sensación de estar en el aire. Por un momento había estado avergonzado. Cuando montó la escoba por primera vez, se elevó tambaleándose precariamente como lo había hecho Neville la primera vez que intentó volar. Hermione había jadeado en susto o sorpresa, Harry no estaba seguro cuál. La vergüenza había pasado rápidamente, sin embargo. Después de todo,¿qué es el orgullo cuando se puede volar otra vez? En un no tan privado rincón de su mente, Harry se dio cuenta que era probable que no tuviera la posibilidad de hacer esto nuevamente.

Los gemelos estaban cerca, hablando calmadamente. Al principio Harry había estado sorprendido de que no se hubieran mofado de él, considerando que era su Buscador, pero una mirada al ceño fruncido de Ron lo hizo sonreír en comprensión. A lo mejor lo habrían hecho, pero la expresión de su hermano menor los había detenido. Ciertamente no podría haber estado basado en su buen juicio, pensó irónicamente.

Se preguntó brevemente sobre qué estaban hablando los demás en la casa, pero acalló ese pensamiento. _"_Sólo preocúpate de volar. No sabes por cuánto más vas a ser capaz de hacerlo,_"_ se dijo a si mismo. Justo en ese momento la señora Weasley lo interrumpió de sus meditaciones.

"¿Harry?¿Qué te parece un poco de pastel?" lo llamó desde la puerta. Sombras mezclándose detrás de ella indicaban que la conversación debió haber terminado. Harry sonrió y bajó hasta el suelo. Ignoró la mirada en la cara de la señora Weasley cuando casi tropieza al aterrizar. _"_Cualquier aterrizaje del que salgas caminando es un buen aterrizaje,_"_ pensó. Había escuchado hace mucho tiempo atrás a piloto diciendo eso. Se aplicaba igualmente bien a las escobas. Con las piernas solo ligeramente temblorosas se unió a Ron y Hermione, tiernamente dejando su adorada escoba contra la casa junto con las otras.

"¿Te entretuviste?" preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

"Sí," respondió simplemente. Se sentía bien. En vez de la abrumadora debilidad que no le permitía moverse mucho, tenía la temblorosa fatiga de alguien que se había esforzado demasiado, o que se estaba recuperando de una larga enfermedad. Sus pasos eran cortos, pero seguros. Por hoy, iba a pretender que se estaba recuperando.

Harry sacudió la cabeza al poner un pie dentro de La Madriguera. Había un pastel en la mesa del comedor. Las velas que lo iluminaban no estaban realmente en el pastel, sino que suspendidas en el aire sobre él. Quince. Un pastel por su cumpleaños. Suspiró con satisfacción. Era apenas el segundo pastel que había recibido en persona. El primero Hagrid se lo había dado años atrás, cuando lo había ido a recoger para ir a Hogwarts. Extrañaba a Hagrid. El corazón del semi-gigante era incluso más grande de lo que era él, y Harry tenía la esperanza de que los gigantes (porque ahí es donde sospechaba que había ido) lo trataran bien.

"¿Bueno, no vas a soplar las velas?" inquirió Sirius, frunciendo el ceño perplejamente frente al silencio pensativo de Harry una vez que se sentó en la mesa. Dumbledore se había colocado en la silla en la esquina de la habitación, viendo calmadamente los procedimientos. Ginny estaba cerca, sus ojos brillando. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban detrás de los gemelos, quienes se sentaron frente a él con grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Remus y Sirius se sentaban a un lado de Harry, mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban en el otro. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y pidió un deseo. Luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sopló todas las velas.

Mientras todos aplaudían y platos comenzaban a hacer una sola fila para una bola de helado y un pedazo de torta, Sirius preguntó, "¿Cuál fue tu deseo?" Harry sonrió misteriosamente.

"No puedo decírtelo, o no se hará realidad." La señora Weasley le pasó un plato que rebosaba con torta de chocolate. Harry reprimió el impulso de negar con la cabeza. Puede que tuviera reducido apetito, pero si viviera con la señora Weasley, sospechaba que terminaría rivalizando con la cintura de Dudley en poco tiempo. Una vez los platos fueron servidos y entregados, el pastel desapareció hacia la cocina. En su lugar apareció un montón de regalos. Harry rió.

_"_No hay nada mejor que un cumpleaños mágico,_"_ pensó contento. Los gemelos habían empezado a mirar con recelo a Sirius intensamente, y Harry vio como una siniestra mirada de su padrino fue suficiente para intimidarlos. Incluso una mirada siniestra en broma de un convicto en fuga era una cosa aterradora. Los ojos de Dumbledore miraron la interacción entre los gemelos y Sirius con entusiasta interés. Los ojos de Ginny reían también. Ella molestaba a los gemelos implacablemente sobre la broma que les jugaron.

Harry miró a Remus, quien veía a Sirius con una ceja arqueada. _"_Se ve cansado,_"_ meditó, y como si Remus sintiera los ojos de Harry sobre él, levantó la mirada y sonrió suavemente.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Harry."

"Gracias," respondió. Le caía bien Remus, y estaba contento que también estuviera aquí. Él y Sirius se hacían buena compañía. Había momentos con Sirius... momentos cuando Harry se preguntaba si era posible tener escenas retrospectivas de dementores. La mirada en los ojos de su padrino... se habían amortiguado, apagado. Sus ojos no tenían chispa, y apenas contenían vida. Remus no le tenía miedo a esos momentos. Harry veía como trataría gentilmente de guiar a Sirius de vuelta a aguas calmas, conversaciones más felices.

Remus tenía su propia carga de tristeza. Mirando hacia atrás, Harry se había dado cuenta de eso incluso la primera vez que lo conoció en el tren. Las raídas túnicas, el dolorosamente cansado cuerpo de un hombre afrontando agonía cada luna llena por el resto de su vida. Remus parecía avergonzado de ser un hombre lobo. Recordó cómo lo habían tratado todos una vez que supieron sobre su maldición. Harry estaba avergonzado del mundo mágico por ese momento.

Algo pareció volver a la vida en Remus después de darse cuenta de la inocencia de Sirius. Harry sabía cuán importantes eran Ron y Hermione para él. No podía enfrentarse con la posibilidad de perder a uno de ellos. Remus había perdido a tres, casi cuatro amigos queridos. Cerró sus ojos cuando a sus propios miedos amenazaron con salir a la superficie. _"_Shhh_"_. Increíble cuán fácil era entrar en lo malo, y cuán difícil era disfrutar un buen momento mientras lo tenías. Harry estaba feliz que Remus y Sirius se tuvieran entre sí. Se necesitaban. Miró hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione y vio sus propias sonrientes expresiones. Sonrió calidamente en regreso.

_"_Sólo espero que tú tengas mejor suerte con tus amigos_,"_ susurró una parte oscura de su mente, y Harry tuvo que luchar por no dejar que su sonrisa flaqueara.¿Ahora, por qué su mente insistía en hacer eso?

Pero la tensión de ser un hombre lobo se veía en cada fibra de Remus, y doce años en Azkaban habían despojado la juventud e inocencia de Sirius mucho más duramente de lo que Harry imaginaba una prisión muggle podría hacer.

Rehusó dejar que su imaginación fuera más allá al preocuparse por sus propios amigos. Los necesitaba. Por mucho que alejarlos los mantendría a salvo, ellos se habían rehusado en el pasado, y continuarían haciéndolo. Y Harry sabía en el fondo de su ser que la soledad que casi lo había envuelto probablemente sería demasiado sin ellos.

"Bueno,¿vas a abrir tus regalos o qué?" preguntó Ron, rompiendo su línea de pensamientos para el alivio de Harry. Ron ensanchó sus ojos en exasperación a su amigo. _"_¿Cómo puedes no estar abriendo regalos?_"_ insistía con la mirada. Harry rió y terminó su pastel para apartar el plato.¿Terminó su pastel? Miró a su plato con ojos completamente abiertos. Ahora, eso sí era diferente. Mirando a Fawkes, aun posado sobre los hombros de Dumbledore, Harry unió miradas con el director.

"Es bueno ver que ha vuelto tu apetito," indicó Dumbledore. La cara de Sirius se iluminó como un árbol de navidad al darse cuanta que Harry había limpiado su plato, e incluso Ron resopló. Harry se asombró por el raudo alivio que pasó por la cara de Sirius un momento, pero tan rápido como había aparecido, se fue.

"Muy bien, Harry," comentó Ron. Se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar los regalos, claramente impaciente con la quietud de su amigo.

Harry no dijo en voz alta que podía observar esos regalos todo el día sin abrirlos, maravillándose de que los tuviera en primer lugar. Algunos días todavía tenía que pellizcarse, aterrorizado de que si no lo hacía podría despertar de vuelta donde los Dursley. Atrapó una mirada de Sirius, y se dio cuenta que su rostro debió haber reflejado sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza por el comportamiento de Ron y le dio alcance a un regalo.

"Ya que estás tan impaciente por que abra uno de éstos,¿cuál sugerirías primero?" le preguntó. La mano de su amigo pasó por sobre la mesa mientras le dirigía una inquisitiva mirada a su madre. Harry frunció el ceño. Una débil negación de cabeza dirigida hacia Ron hizo que la mano que se cernía sobre un pequeño paquete que forma extraña, pasara a un regalo envuelto, liso que se veía sospechosamente como un libro.

"¿Puedes adivinar de quién es?" preguntó con un destello en sus ojos.

"¿Hermione?" sugirió Harry riendo. Hermione frunció el ceño en broma a los dos, tomó el presente de las manos de Ron y se lo pasó a Harry.

"Acertaste," respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, pero sus ojos aun reían. Harry abrió el regalo. _Embrujos y Maleficios de Aurores altamente efectivos: Creatividad como un Aliado contra las Artes Oscuras_, decía el título. Harry levantó una ceja. Hermione asintió orgullosa. "No he es escuchado nunca muchas de esas maldiciones,¡pero suenan geniales!" dijo entusiasta. Ron resopló. Harry abrió el libro en una página al azar, su sonrisa ampliándose. "... causa completa parálisis, permitiendo que solo la respiración y circulación continúen..." escanearon sus ojos y miró nuevamente a Hermione. Oh Vaya.

"Guau, gracias Hermione," agradeció, sintiéndose poderoso con el libro en sus manos. Si se sentía confiado con sus maleficios desde el entrenamiento para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, entonces esto lo llevaría a otro nivel. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Esos hechizos parecían muy poderosos y avanzados para que alguien de quinto año lo comprara en Flourish and Blotts.

"Ummm" Hermione se sonrojó. Sus ojos se desviaron para mirar a los adultos culpablemente, luego se inclinó hacia delante y susurró, "Gilderoy Lockhart necesitaba unos libros nuevos..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" susurró Harry de vuelta rápidamente.

"Bueno, no es como si su memoria fuera confiable ya. Quiero decir, él podría haber ordenado esto para mí... Además, un montón de personas solo lo conocen por los libros. No saben de su... hummm... condición," dijo irónicamente, refiriendo al hechizo para borrar la memoria desviado que había tratado de usar en Harry y Ron que en vez había borrado sus propias memorias... indefinidamente. Harry sabía que su mandíbula había caído como un metro. Con ojos ensanchados observó a su amiga en sorpresa. Su sonrojo comenzó a rivalizar con los que Ron era capaz de tener, pero su expresión indicaba que estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma. _"_Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la librería de Hogwarts no pudiera contener su curiosidad,_" _notó Harry, y la abrazó. _"_Por supuesto, para que Hermione encuentre profunda motivación para romper las reglas, obviamente tenía que tener algo que ver con libros._"_

"¿Qué es?" quiso saber Sirius, encontrándolo sospechoso, tratando de espiar la escritura en la portada. Harry rápidamente ocultó el libro bajo su silla, luego bloqueó efectivamente la visión de su padrino al estirarse para alcanzar otro regalo que Ron estaba tratando de entregarle. Deseaba poder haber contenido su sorpresa un poco mejor. Ahora todos estaban curiosos.

"_101 hábitos de aurores altamente efectivos_," mintió sin problemas, recordando el popular título del año pasado. Le dio un codazo a Ron, quien parecía que estaba a punto de corregirlo, y notó que los demás adultos estaban asintiendo excepto Remus y Sirius. Dumbledore no parecía haber sido engañado tampoco, pero Harry se preguntó si había algo que se le pasara por alto. Era eso, o simplemente tenía la mirada de 'lo-sé-todo' aprendida como una ciencia. Harry casi resopló. _"_¿De dónde demonios están saliendo todos estos pensamientos?_"_ se maravilló. _"_No me dejen abrir la boca o terminaré tan mal como Malfoy,_"_ pensó, y después se detuvo. _"_Está bien, no tan mal como Malfoy,_"_ enmendó, tomando un pequeño paquete de las manos de Ron.

El paquete era solo un poco más grande que una caja de anillo. El papel era de pequeños pasteles de cumpleaños, sus llamas danzando. Levantó la mirada y vio a Ron sonreír abiertamente. Las cejas de Harry se arquearon. _"_¿De parte de ti?_"_ sus ojos preguntaron. Ron asintió. Harry abrió la caja, y una dorada Snitch en miniatura salió para sobrevolar cerca de su cabeza. Era más o menos del tamaño de una pequeña pelota de plástico, y sonaba un poquito más aguda que una Snitch real lo haría. Harry observó cuando empezó a zumbar por la habitación.

"Es una Mini Snitch, diseñada para Buscadores que viven en lugares donde el clima es demasiado malo como para jugar por largos periodos de tiempo," explicó Ron. Aun cuando Harry escuchaba, no podía evitar más que seguir los movimientos de la Mini Snitch de un lugar a otro de la habitación con su vista periférica. "Es de un tamaño más pequeño para que los Buscadores entrenen poder encontrarla, pero vuela y se mueve como una Snitch real para que puedas atraparla normalmente. Solo es más difícil, por supuesto, porque es mucho más pequeña." La Snitch estaba ahora sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ron, al alcance... En un instante, la mano de Harry salió disparada y agarró la pequeña esfera en su puño con una amplia sonrisa. Ron saltó en sorpresa, y Fred y George abuchearon. "Demon..." comenzó, luego se detuvo cuando la señora Weasley frunció el ceño. "Das un poco de miedo con eso,¿sabías?" se corrigió.

"Lo sé," respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¡Gracias, Ron!" Su amigo se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, luego se golpeó la frente abruptamente.

"Oh, y puedes mantenerla activa para que permanezca en una habitación en particular, o que te siga a donde quiera que vayas."

"¿Puedes imaginarte a Harry intentando atraparla en Pociones?" preguntó George, su cara diciendo que ya estaba imaginándoselo. Harry sintió su propio rostro caer.

Hogwarts.¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ir al colegio? El quinto año estaba a menos de un mes de distancia, y Harry sabía que sus sueños iban a volver.¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de subir hasta la sala de Adivinación (no que realmente quisiera asistir), o bajar hasta las mazmorras para Pociones cuando apenas tenía la resistencia suficiente para volar en el patio trasero de los Weasley? Sus pensamientos parecían reflejados por los que estaban alrededor y de repente la habitación se volvió silenciosamente incómoda.

Sus temores iniciales al principio del verano habían sido pensar cómo sería ver nuevamente el lugar donde el laberinto había estado, ver a Cho otra vez, sabiendo que él era el culpable de la muerte de Cedric. El término del año pasado había sido terrible. Ahora... no necesitaba preocuparse por eso. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta e indicó un pequeño paqueta azul brillante.

"A lo mejor ése deba ser el que Harry abra ahora," señaló. Ron silenciosamente levantó el paquete y se lo entregó. El papel parecía ser transparente, pero cuando lo abrió, en efecto había algo adentro. Un pequeño broche de solapa dorado con la figura de un ciervo, con manchas esmeraldas en cada ojo. Harry lo observó admiradoramente. Aunque nunca había usado joyas antes, el sentimiento lo llegó profundamente.

"Graci..."

"De hecho, no es un broche ordinario, Harry," interrumpió Dumbledore antes que pudiera terminar. "Es un traslador. Está diseñado para ir a salas de clases desiertas específicas dentro de Hogwarts. Las defensas aun están en su lugar," indicó para tranquilizar a todos antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar, "pero serás capaz de viajar a tus clases fácilmente, en vez de enfrentarte con escaleras que se mueven." Harry estaba pasmado. Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de enfrentar su miedo de dejar atrás a sus amigos y al único hogar que había conocido, que ahora no sabía muy bien qué decir en ese momento, cuando todo eso había sido aliviado. Sabía que su boca estaba completamente abierta.

"Yo..." intentó decir, pero no pudo terminar. La sonrisa de Ron era enorme, y Hermione discretamente estaba intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. Ron la miró, su cabeza gacha, su crespo cabello cayendo alrededor de su rostro ocultándole la cara. Se inclinó hacia ella y la golpeó con el hombro juguetonamente. Ella rió, pero su voz tembló cuando lo hizo, y se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente. Harry suspiró. Siempre se sentía perdido cuando ella lloraba. Fred y George hicieron un 'dame esos cinco'... _"_¿Ahora, donde aprendieron ellos eso?_"_ se preguntó. Era una cosa muggle. Remus puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius, y Harry se dio cuenta que los ojos de su padrino brillaban también. Aparentemente él también había estado preocupado por lo mismo. Sabía que su rostro probablemente lucía como el de su padrino. No podía haber pedido un regalo mejor.

"Existen magos y brujas discapacitados, Harry. Algunas lesiones no pueden ser sanadas con magia. Hogwarts está apropiadamente equipado para manejar estas circunstancias especiales, aunque no hemos necesitado hacerlo en muchos años. Además..." agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa traviesa," Creo que va a haber más de unos cuantos estudiantes sorprendidos que buscaban estar a solas por otras razones además de propósitos de estudio que necesitamos desahuciar de esas salas. Le estarás haciendo un favor a Hogwarts." Harry casualmente miró al señor y la señora Weasley, quienes estaban sonrojándose furiosamente. Dumbledore miró hacia ellos también, y el señor Weasley tosió incomodo.

"Guau, Harry..." chilló el padre de Ron. "Un gran regalo ése." Ginny y Hermione ambas rieron tontamente y Dumbledore los observó por un momento más. Luego volvió su severa mirada hacia Sirius, quien había estado riéndose por lo bajo no tan discretamente.

"¿Sí, señor Black?" preguntó, y ahora fue a Sirius a quien le tocó sonrojarse. Remus tuvo que toser para ocultar su risa. Sirius le frunció el ceño momentáneamente, luego intentó hacer una mirada inocente. Falló miserablemente.

"Tendrás más de qué chismear que Lavender," le dijo Hermione a Harry, sus ojos hinchados, pero las lágrimas de agradecimiento abatidas. Harry negó con la cabeza, perplejo. La idea de encontrarse con personas en... No le sonaba tan gracioso. Rehusó dejar que su imaginación fuera a cualquier parte con ese pensamiento, o sabía que se encontraría a si mismo sonrojándose en cualquier momento.

"Abre otro regalo, Harry," indicó Sirius, y su ahijado sonrió abiertamente ante su no-tan-sutil intento de desviar la conversación fuera de los salones de clases vacíos.

"Gracias, director," dijo sinceramente. Su voz era solemne al mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore. Palabras parecían inadecuadas para expresar su alivio. Fawkes gorgojeó despacio, rompiendo la tensión. Dumbledore sonrió cándidamente.

"¿Qué otros regalos tienes ahí?" preguntó el director, dirigiendo la atención de Harry nuevamente a la mesa. Ron había tomado otro que tenía sospechosamente el porte de un libro.

"¿De quien es éste?"

"De parte de Remus y yo," dijo Sirius.

"¿Estás segura que no es otro regalo de tu parte, Hermione?" molestó Ron. Hermione le arrojó una servilleta, pero él la evadió hábilmente entregándole el paquete a Harry. Éste le sonrió a los dos hombres y rápidamente desenvolvió el regalo. _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ era el título, y la portada mostraba un partido de Quidditch siendo jugado en escobas que parecían pertenecer a los 1800. Harry sonrió agradecidamente.

"Ábrelo," apuntó Sirius. Harry lo hizo, y el texto dentro del libro decía algo completamente diferente. _El animago en todos nosotros_ por Katrina Feral. Lo ojeó ansiosamente. Instrucciones paso a paso, no menos, para convertirse en animago. Ron había estado leyendo por sobre su hombro y casi exclama con entusiasmo, si él no lo hubiera pateado discretamente.

"A veces ayuda que el oponente no sepa todas tus habilidades," comentó Remus, su expresión imposible de leer al darle un vistazo a Sirius. La expresión de su padrino decía montones.

"Gracias a los dos," dijo, agradecido que estuvieran en su vida. "Muchas gracias," agregó, y ellos parecieron entender que les agradecía por más que el regalo. Sirius asintió, y Remus sonrió.

"Whoah," exclamó Ron al tomar una caja enorme envuelta en un papel naranja, rosa y azul fluorescente. Dibujos de payasos corrían por el papel lanzando confeti, que estaba realmente cayendo fuera del regalo y apilándose en un gran montón en la mesa Weasley.

"Y por esos colores, no puedo descifrar de quién es ése," comentó Ginny irónicamente. Harry la miró. Todavía estaba en una esquina, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, una irónica sonrisa juguetonamente en su cara al mirar a los gemelos. Ellos prácticamente se retorcían en regocijo. Harry rió y aceptó la caja, sosteniéndola con cautela lejos de su cara.

"No sé si es sabio abrir éste," dijo, no del todo en broma.

"Oh, adelante," aseguró George con una mirada severa que recordaba a la profesora McGonagall.

"No es nada malo," prometió Fred. Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de juzgar su sinceridad. Asintiendo después de un momento, desgarró el papel y abrió la tapa de la caja, reprimiendo un estremecimiento. Nada explotó. Ése era un buen comienzo. Viendo el interior, la caja estaba llena de cajas pequeñas similares, adornos y paquetes de todos los tamaños y colores. Frunció el ceño al mirar inquisitivamente a los gemelos.

"Muestras, Harry. De nuestra nueva tienda de bromas. Considérate un probador. Cada broma viene con instrucciones e incluso una sugerencia o dos para resultados óptimos," explicó George orgulloso. La mandíbula de Hermione ahora colgaba en sorpresa.

"¿Probador?¿Óptimo? De acuerdo, están asustándome," bromeó Hermione a los gemelos. Ellos sonrieron abiertamente.

"Tomamos las bromas muy en serio," dijo George. Fred asintió solemnemente. Harry supo que el premio del Torneo no pudo haber sido mejor gastado.

"Parece que queda uno más aquí," indicó Ron, levantando un paquete de forma extraña que casi eligió al principio. Se lo entregó solemnemente, y Harry observó alrededor cuando el clan Weasley se aproximó más a la mesa.

"Ábrelo, Harry," lo animó Ginny con una sonrisa. Harry lo hizo. Era un pequeño jarro. Vio dentro de éste y ...

"¿Polvos flu?" Los Weasley estaban asintiendo.

"De hecho, sígueme," pidió Ron, agarrándolo del codo entusiasmado. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los dedos de su amigo presionaron la herida que le hizo Pettigrew. Las manos de Ron fueron retiradas rápidamente, sus ojos oscurecidos con simpatía. "Lo siento, compañero (amigo?)," se disculpó, tomándolo entonces por la manga de su túnica. "¡Vamos!" y brincó escaleras arriba. Harry lo siguió más lentamente. Todos los demás en la habitación se levantaron y los siguieron también. Ron estaba prácticamente saltando en las paredes frente a la puerta de Percy, la mano en el picaporte, esperandolo. Harry sostuvo su brazo cera y tuvo que pelear contra el impulso de presionar el doblez de su codo. Ardía. Maldito Pettigrew. Cuando se acercó a Ron, éste miró por sobre su hombro como si esperara por una señal. Asintiendo cuando aparentemente recibió una, abrió completamente la puerta. La habitación de Percy era... diferente.

Harry había visto el cuarto de Percy antes. Estaba meticulosamente limpio, con un estante para todos sus libros de colegio. Fotos de su familia decoraban su pared en un mural del que Martha Stewart hubiera estado orgullosa (tía Petunia tenía cada uno de sus libros). Percy tenía solo un par de posters que eran principalmente de autores magos de los que Harry jamás había escuchado. Unos cuantos trofeos habían estado en el escritorio de Percy, los cuales Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver por qué los había conseguido.

Pero la habitación de Percy lucía totalmente diferente ahora. Esparcidos por todas las paredes había posters de Quidditch de todos los equipos actualmente populares. La cama, normalmente tan lisa y estéril con sus blancas sábanas y mantas marrones, estaba ahora cubierta con una manta y un edredón que de seguro la señora Weasley había hecho. Las paredes, una vez insulsas y tranquilas, eran de brillantes colores Gryffindor. El baúl de Harry estaba a los pies de la cama, junto con la jaula de Hedwig. Harry sintió un estremecimiento bajando por su espina dorsal al mirar en conmoción lo que los Weasley parecía le estaban mostrando.

"Los polvos flu es nuestra versión de las llaves de la casa, Harry," dijo el señor Weasley desde atrás, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Su voz sonaba grave con la emoción.

"Sabes que mamá prácticamente te adoptó ya," indicó Ron, indicando con su cabeza al cuarto. Harry dio un paso hacia adentro, sus piernas sintiéndose torpes mientras miraba alrededor.

"Percy se mudó un tiempo atrás,¿sabes?" tuvo casi gritar Ginny desde atrás de los gemelos. Cómicamente, estaba dando brincos para vislumbrar lo que estaba pasando desde atrás de los hombros de Fred y George.

"La habitación se ve mucho mejor de lo que se ha visto en mucho tiempo," comentó Fred entusiastamente. George asintió.

"Sabemos que quieres quedarte con Sirius cuando sea libre, Harry. Pero eso no significa que no te podemos ofrecer una casa mientras tanto," dijo la señora Weasley, su voz alternando entre agudos curiosamente al tratar de no llorar. "Los polvos flu es para que sepas que siempre vas a tener un lugar aquí." Ron lo observaba con una intensa expresión en su rostro, sus ojos buscando los de Harry. Harry sabía que lágrimas ahora bajaban ahora por su rostro.

"¡Oh, denle un abrazo!" dijo Fred, su propia voz sospechosamente temblorosa cuando trataba de burlarse del momento. Ron cruzó la habitación en un palpitar, apretando a Harry en un gran abrazo.

"¡Ahora no soy el único blanco en esta casa para las payasadas de Fred y George!" señaló Ron, soltando a Harry abruptamente, ansioso de que la incómoda situación pasara rápido.

"¿Qué hay acerca de Ginny?¿No le hacen bromas a ella?" preguntó Harry, agradecido por la pequeña broma para permitirle recuperarse.

"Creo que le tienen miedo. Debe tener algo que ver con que ella sea la menor y puede salirse con la suya siempre," respondió Ron con un resoplido. Harry miró a Ginny en sorpresa. Finalmente se había hecho paso haciendo a los gemelos a un lado y ahora estaba de pie orgullosamente al lado de su madre. La curva en la comisura de su boca y el asentimiento de complicidad indicaban que estaba de acuerdo Ron. Harry tuvo un difícil tiempo imaginándose a los gemelos pensar dos veces antes de jugarle una broma a alguien. Aunque sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se sintieran así respecto a Sirius. Todavía no les había dicho acerca de los Merodeadores. Harry tenía que admitir que era mucho más gracioso verlos tramar y maquinar, sabiendo que no tenían posibilidades frente a su padrino.

Un cuarto propio. Un cuarto normal, con posters y... Harry podía poner cosas en las paredes. Podía tener su baúl afuera. Podía sentarse con Hedwig y no preocuparse de que nadie la viera. Podía hacer la tarea cuando quisiera. Un regalo como éste era demasiado.

Harry absorbió la vista de los Weasley parados a su alrededor expectantes. Fred y George estaban sonriendo ampliamente con satisfacción, como lo hacía Ginny. La señora Weasley sollozaba abiertamente, y Harry la dejó agarrarlo en un asfixiante abrazo de oso que él especuló, pudo haber rivalizado con los de Hagrid. Ella lo sostuvo cerca, y Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose ser sostenido, consolado. En su corazón sabía que no podía rehusar este regalo. Solo rogaba que no tuviera que vivir para lamentarlo.

Le dio una mirada al señor Weasley cuando la señora Weasley finalmente lo dejó ir, ausentemente tratando de peinar su cabello. Su cara sostenía una extraña expresión. Harry casi pensó que leía culpa ahí, junto con afecto y orgullo. Se dio cuenta que aunque le tenía cariño al señor Weasley, no lo conocía tan bien. La mirada en los ojos del señor Weasley era la más candida que Harry jamás le había visto. No eran los ojos de un hombre que le tenía cariño al mejor amigo de su hijo. Ésta era una expresión de un hombre que se preocupaba por Harry. Quien lo quería ver feliz y saludable. Para la sorpresa del señor Weasley, lo abrazó también. Pareció tieso por un momento, luego acercó a Harry, golpeando su espalda sonoramente.

"No tienes que volver nunca más con ellos.¿Me escuchaste?" murmuró el señor Weasley discretamente en el oído de Harry antes de dejarlo ir. "Tu lugar está aquí." Harry asintió. Loas 'aawwws' provenientes de los gemelos fueron finalmente demasiado. Harry los abrazó a los dos, para su vergüenza, luego a Ginny también. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente al dar unos pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos sospechosamente acuosos, pero no dijo nada. Harry sospechó que su serenidad podría romperse si lo hacía.

"¡Bueno, suficiente de esto!¡Yo digo que vayamos por más pastel!"

"De acuerdo. Pero antes que Harry se les una, me gustaría tener unas palabras con él en privado," dijo Dumbledore. Harry vio a los demás descender las escaleras. Sirius y Remus ambos seguían mirando por sobre su hombro al marcharse, claramente no queriendo hacerlo. Sirius especialmente parecía propenso a la idea de no dejar a Harry fuera de su vista. Dumbledore cerró la puerta y le indicó se sentara en la cama. "Hay unas cuantas cosas de las que necesitamos hablar," su cara era solemne. Harry se movió incómodo. Esto no sonaba bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Honestamente, Ron no sabe lo que es ser discreto... Awww, el cumpleaños estuvo tan emotiiiivo T.T

Ya, nada muy largo ahora porque estoy literalmente muerta (...ok, no literalmente...). Asi que, primero, perdonen por la calidad de la traduccion, pero estoy cansada como para corregirlo a fondo. Dos, perdon por no responder todos los reviews, deveritas de veritas que no he tenido tiempo... Pero se los agradezco montones, de verdad! Tercero, uh... no les voy a decir qué dia actualizaré de nuevo, perdon, pero siento que si digo un dia a lo mejor no lo cumpla... pero no me demoraré más de una semana.  
Y ahora si que me voy porque quiero dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir.  
Reviews se ganan un paquete de papas fritas medianas.


	15. El Artículo

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las ------- Olvídenlo, estoy en la universidad de nuevo ¬¬

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

15. El Artículo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry," comenzó el profesor Dumbledore, luego se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar la puerta. Con una ceja levantada, lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Harry casi sonrió, curioso de quien se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta. "Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo." El muchacho lo vio arrastrar una pequeña silla de la esquina hacia el centro de la habitación.

"¿Sí, director?" preguntó Harry cuando éste se sentó, parpadeando como una lechuza por sobre sus anteojos.

"Como recordarás del año pasado, Fudge odiaría admitir que Voldemort ha vuelto." Harry asintió, reprimiendo un escalofrío. El recuerdo era más claro de lo que le hubiera gustado. "El ministro de la magia está tan determinado en alejar en nombre de Voldemort del ojo público que ha estado manteniendo los ataques con los que sueñas en secreto." Harry se sentó, paralizado por la conmoción. Había habido tantas personas asesinadas.¿Cómo demonios...?

"Señor,¿cómo puede mantener esto en secreto?¿Los parientes o amigos no informarían de esto a la prensa? Éste es el tipo de cosas por las que Rita Skeeter vive," señaló Harry. Se dio cuenta que su brazo latía dolorosamente de donde Ron lo había agarrado accidentalmente antes.

"Ah, pero ellos no saben qué pasó tampoco."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? He visto lo que se ha hecho, señor. Incluso si no supieran quien lo hizo, seguramente..."

"No, Harry. Ellos no están conscientes de que algo haya pasado," explicó Dumbledore solemnemente. Harry se quedó quieto, sus ojos enormes.

"¿Lo está encubriendo?¿Nadie sabe siquiera que están muertos?" susurró en horror. Dumbledore asintió. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho en un fallido intento de detener el frío filtrándose a través de él. "Entonces Fudge no está actuando solo," afirmó rotundamente. Dumbledore asintió.

"Pero no será capaz de mantener a Voldemort en secreto eternamente. Puede ser capaz de ocultar los asesinatos por ahora, pero aun así hay personas perdidas." Harry inmediatamente supo con exactitud hacia dónde estaba yendo esta conversación.

"Y una vez que las noticias de magos desaparecidos se conozca, tratará de ocultar todo aun más,¿no es así, señor?" preguntó Harry rígidamente.

"Sí, eso hará," contestó el director. Harry miró en los ojos de Dumbledore. No brillaban. No había júbilo o alegría ahí. Se veían solemnes y tristes.

"Y usted piensa que él de algún modo intentará atar esto a mí." No estaba seguro aun cómo podía ser eso, pero recordaba vívidamente la mirada en el rostro de Fudge. Podía haber estado en negación sobre el regreso de Voldemort, pero claramente culpaba a Harry por todo lo que había salido mal.

"Ha estado armando un gran escándalo en el ministerio sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory," explicó Dumbledore. Harry cerró sus ojos cuando memorias sueltas trataron de abrumarlo. "¿Harry?" preguntó el director gentilmente. Abrió sus ojos, empujando las sombrías imágenes a un lado. Después de todas las muertes que había visto, la memoria de Cedric en el cementerio no se había vuelto menos vívida o devastadoramente dolorosa.

"¿Me va a inculpar por asesinato?" inquirió llanamente. Volvió sus ojos una vez más hacia el director, y casi pensó por un momento que Dumbledore se había estremecido. Luego asintió.

"Eso creo." Harry cerró sus ojos. "Pero tienes opciones que tomar. Es por eso que pedí hablar contigo en privado."

"¿Opciones?"

"He creado dos trasladores, uno para ti y otro para Sirius. A la primera señal de peligro, debes usarlo inmediatamente. Aparecerás en la Casa de los Gritos, y determinaremos qué hacer desde ahí." Esto lo tranquilizó, no sería arrestado, pero repitió las palabras de Dumbledore en su mente.

"¿Dijo que tenía una opción, señor?"

"La tienes. Tan pronto como lleguen los aurores, usando el traslador puedes ir a esconderte con Sirius. Pero si decidieras quedarte cuando lleguen, y dejar que los aurores te arresten, probablemente te darán a tomar Veritaserum."

"Pero eso podría ser bueno,¿no es así? Las preguntas que ellos quieren hacer no obtendrán las respuestas que ellos quieren escuchar, sino lo contrario," objetó Harry especulativamente, con una extraña combinación entre total terror y optimismo corriendo a través de él al mismo tiempo.

"El hecho es, Harry, que no deberían darle Veritaserum a cualquiera menor de 18 años. Pero eso no importará, después de todo, las leyes han sido rotas ya. Veritaserum no es una agradable experiencia bajo condiciones normales, sino todo lo contrario," explicó Dumbledore. Harry levantó una mano para detener al director.

"Por favor, señor.¿Me matara?" Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo," respondió. Harry asintió, su mente recordando cómo fue el comportamiento del falso Ojoloco Moody una vez que tomó el suero.

"Si lo tomara,¿garantizaría que ellos creyeran mis respuestas entonces? Sé que el ministro Fudge no lo hace ahora."

"Creo que aunque Fudge no lo haga, otros lo harán," afirmó Dumbledore. Harry consideró las ramificaciones. Si pudiera hablar de cómo Voldemort había resurgido, sobre lo que realmente había pasado en la Casa de los Gritos...

"Eso significa que se darían cuenta que Peter Pettigrew todavía está vivo," meditó en voz baja. Con pruebas de que Pettigrew seguía vivo, quizás eso limpiaría el nombre de Sirius. Quizás. O quizás lo encubrirían, como hacían con todo lo demás. Dumbledore asintió.

"Como dije, es una posibilidad," reiteró el director. Harry bajó la mirada al piso, mordiendo su labio en profunda meditación. "No necesitas hacer esta decisión ahora. Pero es algo para considerar. Entiendes, por supuesto, que no podía decir esto frente a los demás." Harry lo entendía muy bien.

"Sirius jamás me lo permitiría."

"Fudge ha avanzado un trecho bastante largo cubriendo estas muertes. No puedo decir cuánto más lejos llegará. Esto podría salir horriblemente mal. Ser acusado de asesinato, o cómplice de uno. Harry, una vez que estés en sus manos, hay muy poco que pueda hacer para protegerte." En ese instante, se dio cuenta que el director no quería que hiciera esto, no realmente.

Pero Dumbledore sabía que Harry lo haría. Tan desesperado como el director estaba por de unir a la comunidad mágica contra Voldemort y que dejaran de vivir en la negación, Harry lo estaba por ver a Sirius un hecho un hombre libre. Vivir con él en los las vacaciones; ser capaz de ir al callejón Diagon con él antes del año escolar. La idea de encontrar a Sirius en la estación de King Cross en vez de los Dursley era una imagen poderosa.

Pero era una arriesgada apuesta, lo sabía. Y hasta ahora, la suerte había estado a favor y en contra de él. No había manera de predecir de qué manera su arresto iba a ir. Pero si terminaba con los dementores, sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir como Sirius lo había hecho. A menos... Primera cosa mañana en la mañana, Harry prometió comenzar a estudiar intensamente el convertirse en animago. Ron y Hermione lo ayudarían. Ellos probablemente querían aprender a hacerlo también de todas maneras, pensó Harry afectuosamente. Planea para lo peor pero ten esperanzas de lo mejor.

"Si me quedo,¿cómo haremos que Sirius use el traslador?" preguntó Harry, tratando de pensar desde cada ángulo ahora, mientras tenía a Dumbledore como cautiva audiencia. Ésa era otra cosa que tenía que considerar. No tomaría ningún riesgo con el futuro de Sirius si éste podía ser capturado también.

"Remus se encargará de Sirius," aseguró el director.

"Pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de mantenerlo alejado del ministerio también," dijo Harry pensativamente. Se perdió la extraña expresión que cruzó la cara de Dumbledore. "Pettigrew. Si pudiéramos encontrar alguna evidencia contra Wormtail para meterlo preso. Incluso si no pudiera sacarme de la cárcel y todo sale mal. Aun así podría ayudar a que Sirius fuera libre," especuló. Pero buscar a Wormtail significaba que Sirius podía toparse con Voldemort. Ésa no era una posibilidad que Harry quisiera afrontar. Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, su cara impasible. "Wormtail hace muchas búsquedas para Voldemort. Si usted pudiera asegurar que Sirius solo tratara de seguirle la pista a Pettigrew cuando esté solo..." pidió Harry a Dumbledore. Él asintió.

"Tus sueños han sido un buen indicador para cuando él está fuera. Ciertamente podríamos tratar de determinar el patrón y predecir dónde podría ir la próxima vez desde ahí," le afirmó. Harry se sintió un poquito mejor respecto a eso.

"Gracias, señor. Consideraré mis opciones," aseguró, aunque su corazón ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Después de todo, el deseo que hizo al soplar las velas de su pastel fue que Sirius fuera absuelto y libre. Dumbledore asintió y palmeó a Harry en la rodilla suavemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó después de unos momentos.

"Bien," contestó Harry. Dumbledore arqueó una ceja. Ah. Esperaba una respuesta honesta. "Mi cicatriz arde todo el tiempo ahora, y estoy realmente cansado. Pero estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba." A lo mejor una fue un poquito optimista la descripción, pero cercana a la verdad, de cualquier manera.

"Bueno, Percy Weasley llegará para la cena, así que debemos salir a recordarle a Sirius mantenerse fuera de vista," indicó el director, poniéndose de pie. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

Cuan generoso haya sido el gesto, como lo era la habitación de Percy, Harry no tenía ganas de más de sus preguntas. Cansancio comenzaba a hacer que sus parpados cayeran. Suspirando, se levantó solo para ser suavemente empujado a la cama nuevamente. "Harry,¿por qué no llamo a Sirius acá arriba, y tomas una siesta antes de la cena?" sugirió, y Harry sabía que no era una indirecta, era una orden. Le sonrió cansinamente. "Lamento que tengas que tomar estas decisiones en primer lugar," dijo el director suavemente al tirar las mantas hacia atrás y sacarle los zapatos y los calcetines a Harry. Él estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras, que no dijo nada en respusta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron vio con el ceño fruncido a Dumbledore bajar las escaleras, uniendo miradas con Sirius. Él y Hermione observaron al animago brincar escaleras arriba en un instante, luego regresó como Snuffles, echándoles una ojeada brevemente con un vago movimiento de cola antes de trotar hacia fuera. Ron se levantó para ir a visitar a Harry, pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, señor Weasley y señorita Granger, pero Harry está tomando una corta siesta antes de la cena," indicó el director, luego sonrió suavemente antes de abandonarlos para unirse a los padres de Ron en la cocina. Ron asintió, echándole una ojeada a Hermione. Se estaban muriendo por saber lo que Dumbledore había hablado con su amigo, pero también estaban contentos de escuchar que estaba descansando.

"¿Madre?" llamó una voz desde la chimenea. Percy había llegado. Ron le lanzó una sombría mirada, la cual Percy asimiló a la brevedad. Tenía su maletín en mano y un periódico bajo su brazo y lograba lucir muy importante y conciente de su persona al mismo tiempo. No era una fácil combinación para lograr.

"Aquí, cariño," llamó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

"Tu madre ha estado cocinando por horas," le dijo Hermione a Ron cuando Percy entró a la cocina al mismo tiempo que Remus se escabullía para juntarse con Snuffles. Él saludó con la mano ligeramente a Ron y Hermione antes de desaparecer.

"Snuffles se salvó por poco," observó Ron en voz baja.

"Odia dejar a Harry solo," justificó Hermione pensativamente. "La verdad, todos lo odiamos. Ése fue realmente un hermoso regalo el que tu familia le dio," comentó, cambiando el tema. Ron se sonrojó. La idea había sido suya, originalmente. Una vez que Percy se mudó, todo tuvo sentido.

"Creo que a él le gustó," dijo Ron vagamente. Hermione resopló.

"Por supuesto que le gustó," aseguró, negando con la cabeza. Voces comenzaron a alzarse en la cocina. Ron le frunció el ceño a Hermione, y en mudo acuerdo, ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron sigilosamente a la cocina para escuchar mejor lo que se estaba diciendo.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio," Arthur Weasley estaba diciendo, y su voz sonaba apretada y tensa.

"Lo siento, papá. Ellos solo quieren ver qué tiene que decir Harry al respecto."

"De ninguna manera voy a dejar que lo interrogues, Percy. Él ya ha pasado por suficientes cosas. Esto es una locura.¿En qué está pensando Fudge?"

"Papá," dijo Percy en voz baja. La cocina se quedó inmóvil. "Tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago, Fudge no estará satisfecho. Podría enviar a alguien más."

"Por lo menos no hoy, Percy. Es su cumpleaños," pidió Molly Weasley, y Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro con horror. Eso significaba que iba a interrogar a Harry.

"Lo siento, mamá. Lo haré después de la cena. Vuelve a estar con la poción para dormir sin soñar desde hoy de todas maneras,¿no es así, papá?" pregunto Percy. Ron sintió una mueca cruzar su rostro y casi entró airadamente a la cocina si Hermione no hubiera agarrado su brazo y lo hubiera sostenido ahí.

"Considere la reacción de Harry y sus ramificaciones cuidadosamente antes de reportarle al ministro Fudge, señor Weasley," la voz de Dumbledore salió a la deriva desde la cocina. Sonidos de pasos indicaban que la conversación se estaba moviendo. Ron y Hermione pelearon para volver al sofá, luego en el último momento, el muchacho cambió de opinión.

"Hermione, vamos. Advirtámosle a Sirius sobre de lo que Percy está apunto de hacer," sugirió en voz baja.

"No crees que pueda aparecerse frente a Percy,¿cierto?" susurró Hermione al escabullirse hacia el crepúsculo. La tarde se estaba volviendo helada ahora, y una capa visible de mosquitos volaba cerca del riachuelo. Se detuvieron en el centro del jardín y miraron alrededor. Ni Remus ni Sirius se encontraban a la vista, por supuesto.

"¿Ron?¿Hermione?¡Es hora de comer!" llamó la señora Weasley desde adentro.

"¡Estaremos ahí en un segundo, mamá!" gritó Ron. "¿Remus?¿Snuffles?" susurró ferozmente.

"Aquí," vino la voz de Remus desde cerca del riachuelo. Estaba sentado con su espalda contra el árbol, similar a la manera que Harry había estado días atrás. Snuffles estaba sentado a su lado, su lengua colgando a un lado perezosamente.

"Sirius," dijo Ron vacilante. "Remus. Percy va a interrogar a Harry después de la cena," soltó él, incapaz de pensar en una mejor manera para darles la noticia. Los últimos vibrantes colores del atardecer habían empezado a atenuarse, y en las invasoras sombras, Sirius gruñó peligrosamente.

"Él no quiere hacerlo. Dumbledore todavía está ahí, así que no creo que sea muy malo," trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione. Remus tenía la intención de ponerse de pie, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano para que no lo hiciera. "No creo que sea una buena idea que entres todavía." Remus frunció el ceño.

"Percy sospecha tal y como están las cosas. Aunque le haya dado su habitación a Harry, aun está apunto de interrogarlo a favor del Ministro de la Magia,¿no es así? Es mejor no ponerlo curioso con que porqué no has estado muy seguido por ahí cuando él está presente," lo convenció Ron. No podía creer el disgusto que sentía hacia su propio hermano. La peor parte era que sospechaba que Percy pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Les haremos saber tan pronto él se vaya, Sirius, pero por favor mantente fuera de vista. No es como si Percy fuera a lastimar a Harry con todos nosotros presentes," trató de tranquilizar Hermione a los dos.

"¡¿Ron?!¡¿Hermione?!" llamó la señora Weasley otra vez, molestia evidentemente es su voz.

"Nos tenemos que ir.¡Les informaremos al momento que Percy se vaya!" prometió Ron, y corrió de vuelta a la casa con Hermione pisándole los talones.

La cena fue un acontecimiento incómodo. Harry aun estaba con los ojos pesados por su siesta, y el gran apetito de antes se había ido. Picó la comida cansadamente, conciente del tenso silencio que envolvía a la mesa. Ginny, Fred, y George miraban a todos curiosamente, ya que no tenían conocimiento de lo que se habló en la cocina. Pero sabían que algo andaba mal, y los hacía sentir incómodos. Hermione y Ron trataron de empezar una conversación ligera, en la que Harry estaba intentando arduamente de participar, pero fallaba miserablemente. Estaba obviamente distraído, _"_Probablemente por lo que sea que Dumbledore quería hablar con él_",_ pensó Ron, y se retrajo. Dumbledore estaba aparentemente intentando permanecer en la casa de los Weasley hasta que Percy hubiera terminado con las interrogaciones, por lo que Ron estaba profundamente agradecido. Si nada más, incluso Fudge respetaba a Dumbledore.

Cuando la tarde estaba empezando a acabarse, Harry comenzó a presionar su mano más y más seguido contra su frente, como si le doliera. Ron se sintió palidecer ante la idea y los gemelos continuaban intercambiando miradas. _"_Vaya cena de cumpleaños,¿eh, Harry?_"_ pensó Ron, y luego se preguntó si sería capaz de encontrar un momento para advertirle de las interrogaciones venideras.

"¿Es eso todo lo que vas a comer, Harry?" preguntó la señora Weasley, rompiendo el silencio y casi haciendo caer a Ron de su silla. Hermione parecía nerviosa también. Harry elevó la vista distraídamente, notando su mano en su frente, la cual rápidamente dejó caer de vuelta a su regazo. Dumbledore estaba comiendo en silencio, sus ojos observándolo.

"Lo siento, señora Weasley, estaba realmente delicioso. Creo que comí demasiado al desayuno," se disculpó con una leve sonrisa. La señora Weasley le sonrió de vuelta tranquilizadoramente pero Ron no perdió el brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Tenía la sospecha que su madre estaba intentando hacer que Harry necesitara nuevas túnicas para el término de las vacaciones, y negó con la cabeza. Mientras él no necesitara conseguir nuevas túnicas también.

Los gemelos habían hecho algo insólitamente amable por Ron: le habían comprado nuevas túnicas de gala. Después de atreverse a probársela en la casa (absolutamente esperando que se volvieran transparentes o en ropa de niña muggle, lo que no pasó) comenzó realmente a esperar con ansias ser capaz de usarla. Su túnica era azul real, y la tela se sentía ambas gruesa y suave al mismo tiempo. Él nunca le había prestado mucha atención a las telas antes, pero ahora podía entender por qué alguien querría usar túnicas como éstas todo el tiempo. Sabía que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran maravillosamente. Las chicas que trabajaban en Madam Malkin durante el verano habían chillado con placer cuando se las había probado. No podía esperar para mostrársela a Hermione, y se encontró a si mismo deseando otro baile de navidad a pesar del terror que venía con eso.

"¿Estás cansado, Harry?"preguntó el señor Weasley suavemente. Harry asintió. El señor Weasley unió ojos por un momento con Percy antes de aclararse la garganta. Ron maldijo en silencio por no haber tenido la oportunidad de alertar a Harry. Lo iban a hacer ahora. En la mesa. "¿Harry? Temo que Percy ha sido enviado aquí por el ministro para preguntarte unas cuantas cosas." Harry se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se ensancharon. Ron estaba casi seguro que era miedo lo que veía. Notó la mirada que su amigo le lanzó al director, quien casi imperceptiblemente negó con la cabeza.¿A qué venía eso?

Percy tomó el periódico que había traído consigo y lo abrió en frente de Harry. La primera página de _El Profeta_ parecía no ser nada mas que fotos de personas. Ron no podía leer bien el encabezado al principio, pero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

"¿Reconoces alguna de estas caras, Harry?" preguntó Percy discretamente.

"¡Espera un minuto!" gritó Arthur enojado. "¡Ibas a preguntarle por más información sobre lo que pasó con Cedric Diggory!" dijo, poniéndose de pie para agarrar el periódico de en frente de Harry. Pero se congeló, como lo hicieron todos, ante la expresión su rostro.

Harry miró fijamente a los rostros frente a él, personas que él conocía, y comenzó a escuchar sus gritos. Un coro de gritos, sus gritos llenaron su mente al mirar las fotos de los muertos. Fotos tomadas en tiempos más felices. Personas sonriendo y riéndole a la cámara, jugando con sus familias, saludando con la mano a sus parientes, dándoles codazos juguetonamente a sus amigos. Pensativos, introspectivas tomas de personas haciendo sus pasatiempos favoritos, visitando su lugar de vacaciones preferido. Repentinamente se sintió frío.

_"¿Sabe dónde están estar personas?¿Sabe alguien lo que ha pasado?"_ decía el encabezado. Harry se levantó torpemente, ni siquiera notando cuando la silla chocó con el piso. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Un distante eco de voces llamaron su nombre, pero no podía oírlos a través de los gritos. Los rostros lo miraban tan inocentemente. Sí, sabía qué había pasado con muchas de ellos. Los había visto morir horriblemente, dolorosamente, muertes llenas de tormento. Manos sobre su hombro trataron de estabilizarlo, pero él se sacudía demasiado. Saltó fuera de alcance, sus ojos aun en el diario mientras retrocedía. Casi tropieza al topar con algo, luego se dio vuelta y voló escaleras arriba.

Demasiadas personas. Había demasiados rostros. ¡Y él había observado, maldita sea! Él vio los peores momentos de sus vidas. Harry corrió al baño, nausea y dolor haciéndole vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago hasta que no expulsaba nada más que secas arcadas, su cabeza palpitando dolorosamente y sus hinchados ojos casi cerrados. Su estómago tuvo espasmos mientras él desesperadamente trataba de sofocar las arcadas. Estaba sudando profusamente, y agitó su cabeza con lloriqueos de los que ni siquiera estaba consciente. Una cosa era ver una cara nueva cada noche, pero era algo completamente distinto verlas a todas juntas.¿Cuántas fotos había en el periódico?¿Cincuenta?¿Más? Harry sintió una mano en su espalda sobando gentilmente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tranquilizándolo, y descansó su cabeza contra la fría porcelana del baño. Voces aun zumbaban detrás de él, pero no podía discernir lo que decía por todas las memorias que las ahogaban. Todos sus gritos.

Cerrando sus ojos, Harry recordó a una mujer en particular. Una mujer anciana con amables ojos. _"Oh, niño, despierta"_ le había dicho. Ella lo había visto.¿Cómo podía haberlo visto? Harry siguió esa línea de razonamiento, aferrándose a ella desesperadamente; permitiéndole a sus memorias seguir ese único sueño para silenciar a los otros. Con agradecimiento, eso pareció acallar los gritos en su cabeza. Él no había estado realmente ahí, y ciertamente nadie más había visto a Harry antes o después.¿Cómo había podido hacerlo ella?

Cerró sus ojos y sintió a su cuerpo colapsar. Estaba vagamente consciente de alguien levantándolo tiernamente. Un paño caliente limpió el sudor de su cara. En cuanto sus desesperados jadeos por aire se calmaron a más profundos, relajados niveles, Harry se preguntó qué la hacía diferente para ser capaz de verlo cuando nadie más lo había hecho. El último pensamiento conciente de Harry fue que tal vez él podría jugar un papel más activo en estos sueños de lo que pensaba. Ella lo había visto una vez. Él trató de descifrar por qué, y ver si quizás, sólo quizás, podía hacer algo más que sólo morir un poco cada noche. Incluso solo una vida salvada. Era mucho más de lo que había soñado en un largo tiempo que sería capaz de hacer. Sus pensamientos giraron en espiral a una bienvenida nada cuando un furioso Arthur Weasley llevaba a Harry a la cama.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de Harry esperando que la señora Weasley volviera con la poción para dormir sin soñar. Percy se fue minutos después que Harry colapsó, como lo había hecho Dumbledore. Sirius había estado esperando por el 'todo despejado' con un presentimiento, y estaba agradecido de que Ron y Hermione le hubieran advertido lo que iba a ser llevado a cabo. Nadie había esperado que Percy acusara a Harry de complicidad con las recientes desapariciones, sin embargo. La voz de Arthur, en vez de elevarse en enojo, había bajado a un peligroso siseo. Siguió a Percy de vuelta al ministerio y tenía toda la intención de tener unas palabras con Fudge, ya que había estado claro que el ministro le había instruido a Percy lo que preguntar y cómo hacerlo.

Molly había llamado frenéticamente a Sirius y Remus adentro. Dumbledore estaba parado solemnemente frente a la chimenea, preparado para irse.

"¿Sabía que esto iba a pasar?" demandó Sirius.

"No lo sabía. Pero no es inesperado. Es, sin embargo, antes de lo que había anticipado, así que debo irme para realizar las preparaciones," dijo Dumbledore enigmáticamente. Sirius lo miro intensamente por un momento, pero el director arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea para regresar a Hogwarts. La conversación estaba claramente terminada.

Sirius bajó la mirada ahora para mirar a Harry de cerca. Su piel tenía un tono gris y resplandecía con sudor, aunque estaba tiritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus dientes castañearan ocasionalmente. Ron y Hermione estaban ya en la habitación cuando Sirius llegó. Ron lucía furioso, y Hermione había estado claramente tratando de mantenerlo en calma.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Sirius en voz baja. Ron se levantó y le pasó el periódico que el animago no había notado antes.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas traído eso aquí!" siseó Hermione.

"Lo leeré después. Mamá lo habría botado a la basura. Lo mantuve fuera de su vista. Nunca dejaría que Harry lo viera, pero necesitamos saber de qué se trata esto, Hermione, y lo sabes," Ron dijo en voz baja pero ferozmente de vuelta. Sirius miró nuevamente a Harry. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era relativamente pareja. Abrió el periódico y supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Las víctimas de Voldemort.

Remus estaba de pie detrás de Sirius, observando fijamente el diario por sobre su hombro. Inhaló marcadamente. "Merlín, pobre Harry. Feliz cumpleaños," dijo amargamente. Sirius asintió, blanca y ardiente cólera irguiéndose en él ante la insensibilidad del comportamiento de Percy.

La siguiente vez que Sirius viera a Percy Weasley, tenía toda la intención de infligir daño corporal. Si su tiempo en Azkaban no hizo nada más, fue enseñarle que los individuos de mente débil eran los peores de todos. La maldad podía ser predecible, pero la cobardía y el rechazo a formar tu propia opinión podía golpear en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. En este instante, Sirius sabía que Harry estaba en mucho más peligro por culpa de Fudge y Percy que por Voldemort.

"Éstas son las personas con las quien él a estado soñando,¿no es así?" le preguntó Ron a Remus y Sirius en voz baja. Remus asintió. "Creo que cambiaré habitaciones con Harry mañana," dijo después de un momento. Hermione, quien había empezado alisar las sábanas alrededor de Harry, se quedó inmóvil, mirandolo fijamente en sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque está mal que el regalo que le dimos sea el cuarto de alguien que le hizo este daño," señaló Ron con furia, indicando a Harry tendido en la cama. Sirius pasó una mano por el cabello de su ahijado, tratando de calmar sus temblores. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron repentinamente cuando Molly subió apuradamente las escaleras.

"¿Sirius?" preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño al menos en parte porque Hermione le había quitado sus anteojos. Sirius se los colocó de nuevo.

"Aquí estoy," dijo su padrino cálidamente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Lo siento por lo de antes," se disculpó Harry, avergonzado.

"No te disculpes. No sabías que Percy iba a hacer eso, el muy idiota," dijo Ron con un gruñido. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No, no es eso. No sé por qué reaccioné así."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry?" preguntó Sirius.

"Tan pronto como vi sus caras. Los sueños volvieron de nuevo. Traté de olvidarlos, Sirius, realmente traté. Supuse que si los escribía... era suficiente. Había hecho mi parte, y no debía cargarlo conmigo. Pero es tonto pensar que puedo olvidar, supongo. Por supuesto que no puedo. Pero cuando vi las caras de todos ellos. Sabía que había un montón de víctimas. Mi diario ciertamente es grueso,¿verdad? Pero ver sus caras y saber que había tantos. Fue como si todos los sueños regresaran. Solo que en vez de venir uno a la vez, se amontonaron. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran sus gritos, y yo..." Harry se detuvo, con falta de palabras para describir lo que había tratado de hacer.

Sirius levantó a Harry de la cama hacia sus brazos. Los delgados brazos de su ahijado eran sorprendentemente fuertes cuando los envolvió alrededor del pecho de Sirius. Harry no hizo ningún sonido, pero Sirius puso sentir la cálida humedad de silenciosas lágrimas en su ropa.

Entrelazó miradas con Remus, luego con Molly. Ella aun tenía una taza en las manos. Ella arqueó una ceja interrogante. Sirius vio a la mesa de noche. Molly asintió y la dejó ahí, luego miró hacia Ron y Hermione.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar que Harry descanse un poco," dijo Molly. Ron y Hermione claramente no querían salir, pero se pusieron de pie de todas maneras.

"Te veremos en la mañana, Harry," indicó Hermione con cariño.

"Sin sueños esta noche, amigo," señaló Ron, tratando de tranquilizar a Harry, luego se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación, silenciosamente tomando el periódico que había estado posado al lado de Sirius y llevándoselo con él.

"Te veo en la mañana, Harry," dijo Remus cariñosamente, y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Sirius y Harry solos.

"Vaya cumpleaños,¿eh?" comentó Sirius con una disgustada negación de cabeza.

"La verdad lo fue. Tuve unos regalos fabulosos, y pude pasarlo con amigos. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido," afirmó Harry, alejando su cara de Sirius y discretamente limpiando sus lágrimas antes de mirarlo. Sirius se dio cuenta que sentía lo que habia dicho.

"¿Te sientes con ganas de tomar un descanso?" preguntó Sirius cariñosamente. Harry asintió.

"Sí, está bien. Lo siento," comenzó a disculparse Harry nuevamente, pero Sirius puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo.

"No hay disculpas necesarias. Para ninguno de nosotros. Solo descansa y siéntete mejor. Eso es lo mejor que puedes darnos,¿está bien?" dijo Sirius gentilmente. Harry levantó la vista hacia Sirius cuando él le pasaba la poción, y la candida expresión en su rostro casi congeló a su padrino.

"No creo que te des cuenta cuán importante eres para mí, Sirius. Agradezco a Dios, o a Merlín, o a quien sea cada día que llegaras a mi vida. Gracias por un genial cumpleaños," le dijo con gran seriedad, y Sirius luchó para mantener el nudo en su garganta alejado de transformarse en lágrimas. Su sonrisa fue un poco temblorosa al inclinarse para sacarle los anteojos a Harry justo cuando éste le volvía su atención a la poción, tomándola a grandes sorbos. Sirius lo agarró cuando caía a las almohadas y arropó las mantas alrededor de él, su corazón latiendo rápidamente tratando de volver a tener a sus emociones bajo control antes de enfrentarse a los demás.

"Como tú lo eres para mí, Harry. Como tú lo eres para mí. Que duermas bien," susurró Sirius, y sintiéndose osado, le besó en la frente a su ahijado tiernamente para desearle buenas noches.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo juro, cuando Harry tiene esos ataques de 'no podría sobrevivir sin tí' me mata, es tan triste T.T  
Todos van a odiar a Dumbledore y a Percy después de este chapi... Percy se lo merece... Dumbledore no tanto, la verdad no es su culpa...

Ya, ya, primero: perdón por el atraso. Dije que no me demoraría más de una semana, bueno, me pasé en un dia... creo, la verdad no estoy segura si estoy atrasada o no, pero siento que no he actualizado en años.  
En fin, ya entré a la U. Y trabajo los fin de semanas. Conclusión: se cambia el horario, una actualización por semana. Los dias viernes porque son los que tengo más libres. Mañana obviamente no voy a subir un chapi nuevo, el que iba a subir mañana es éste, pero me sentí mal por hacerlos esperar tanto, asi que lo adelanté un dia por esta vez. No podré ser más constante que eso, asi que las actualizaciones se van a ir poniendo más lentas que cuando estaba en vacaciones.  
Entonces, resumiendo: un chapi nuevo cada viernes :)

Gracias por los reviews del chapi pasado! Me demoré en contestarlos porque no me habia dado cuenta que los tenía hasta hace poco xD Pero de verdad mil gracias! Esta semana no tengo comida que ofrecer, asi que se conforman con una imaginaria palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza por cada review???

P.D.: Para los amantes de Snape, el proximo chapi hace su aparición ::corre en circulos por la emoción hasta que choca con una pared y queda inconsciente::!


	16. Entra Snape

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las ------- Olvídenlo, estoy en la universidad de nuevo ¬¬

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

16. Entra Snape

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Utilizo la red flu para llegar a la sala de estar de los Weasley e inmediatamente me da alergia. Reprimiendo escalofríos por el hecho por tener que estar en la misma casa que la camada Weasley, le lanzo una mirada llena de odio al hombre limpiando distraídamente sus deslucidas túnicas frente a mí. Remus Lupin había estado evidentemente sentado en el sofá cuando yo llegué. Se ve exhausto al levantarse con cansancio del sofá, y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro al mirarme fijamente. Sus túnicas están tan raídas como siempre, y su cara tiene una palidez grisácea. Por supuesto, dentro de dos días estará cubierto de pelaje gris y no ya no será bípedo.

"Lupin," lo saludo al entregarle su más reciente tanda de Poción Matalobos. Él acepta el frasco con manos que tiemblan levemente.

"Gracias, Severus," agradece Lupin, colocando la poción en un alto estante cercano. _"_Indudablemente para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de las Bludgers humanas,_"_ pienso, recordando cómo todo lo que los gemelos Weasley tocan se daña o destruye. No respondo. "Pensé que llegarías una vez que Harry se quedara sin la poción para dormir," señala distraídamente al encaminarse hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina Weasley. "¿Té?" pregunta por encima de su hombro.

Me sobrepongo al impulso de inmediatamente sacar mi propio set de té. Agradecido de que el agua sea hervida antes que lo tome de todas formas, decido volverme osado y tomar uno de los suyos en cambio. Tengo raciones de comida de una semana acaso me vea obligado a usarlas, aunque Albus prometió que ninguna ridícula galleta Canario o alguna otra absurda broma sería arrojada en mi camino por los gemelos mientras estoy aquí para ayudar a Potter.

"Ahora, Severus, sé cuán impaciente estás respecto a los Weasley, pero debo pedirte que utilices tu mejor comportamiento," recuerdo el gentil amonestamiento del director. Hummm. El mejor comportamiento, ciertamente.

Después de eso solo me fui a dormir tras una particularmente frustrante sesión de pociones. Maldito Peeves. Si no estuviera muerto ya...

"Albus sintió que después del artículo de _El Profeta _Voldemort podría incrementar sus ataques, o al menos aumentar la frecuencia," respondo a modo de explicación, sentándome en una silla de la cocina mientras Lupin pone la tetera al fuego.

"Tan pronto como tengas un momento, quiero que le des un vistazo, Severus. Temo que pronto estará al borde de la saturación," pide Lupin en voz baja. Siento que mi espalda se irgue ante esas palabras.¿Tan pronto? Seguramente podía durar más que esto.

"Tiene quince. Debería resistir otro mes más o algo así," digo razonablemente. Hay que admitirlo, siempre ha sido un enclenque.

"Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo, entonces," respondió crípticamente. Bostezo mientras miro fijamente su espalda. "¿Te informaron qué pasaba?" pregunta. Arquéo una ceja.

"Solo que algo le pasó mientras estaba en la casa de sus parientes, y que sus sueños se habían vuelto peligrosamente malos." Creo que esto es lo más largo que he pasado sin insultar al hombre. Debería recibir una medalla por eso. Por supuesto, es mucho más fácil ser agradable con Lupin que con Black. Si logro pasar la noche sin lanzarle una maldición, creo que debería postularme para santo.

"Sus lesiones han sanado en mayor parte, pero fue maltratado, Severus. Es por eso que lo sacamos de ahí," explica Lupin en voz baja. Me quedo inmóvil por un momento. Debo haber escuchado mal.

"¿Sus parientes?¿Los que lo han tenido desde que tiene un año?" pregunto estúpidamente. Eso no está bien.

"Sí," responde Lupìn simplemente.

"¿Fueron hechizados?¿Fue traspasada la seguridad?" pregunto, aun perplejo. No ha escapado de mi atención _quiénes_ fueron los que lo savaron de su casa. He estado preocupado de por qué el personal de Hogwarts no se vio envuelto en esto. Claramente si Voldemort hubiera encontrado una manera de evadir las defensas que Dumbledore había puesto, entonces Potter _no debería_ haber sido traído aquí, sino que directamente con Madame Pomfrey.

"No. Ningún hechizo. Evidentemente los Dursley han maltratado siempre a Harry." Sé que mi mandíbula se ha caído, pero él tiene la decencia de no darse la vuelta para confrontarme. Mantiene su espalda hacia mí mientras hace flotar dos tazas de té de una despensa hacia una bandeja, junto al azúcar, miel y leche. Saca la tetera del fuego antes que pueda silbar una ridícula melodía (las primeras pocas notas antes que Lupin la tomara sonaron sospechosamente como _'Qué pequeño el mundo es'_. Contento que la detuvo, o habría destruido esa maldita cosa.)

"¿Potter ha sido maltratado?" repito, pasmado. Esto es inesperado. De todas las infancias que pensé que El-Niño-Que-Vivió podría haber tenido, ésta no estaba en la categoría.

"Sí, bastante mal," contesta Lupin y se da vuelta al fin para colocar el té en frente mío. Sirvo mi té distraídamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y nadie sabía?" insisto, todavía desconcertado.

"No. Nadie sabía." Le doy un sorbo al té, habiendo olvidado agregarle unas cucharadas de azúcar. Está hirviendo y amargo, pero el dolor de mi lengua sirve para sacarme de mi perplejo estado. Siendo justo, son las tres de la mañana, y he tenido un total de dos horas de sueño.

"¿Ni siquiera Weasley o Granger?" persisto. Lupin me mira mientras se sirve su propio té. Frunce el ceño, y puedo ver que está perdiendo la paciencia.

"Estaba encerrado en su habitación. Cuando lo encontramos estaba horriblemente magullado y golpeado, con marcas de estrangulación alrededor de su cuello. Estaba mal nutrido, aunque Molly está tratando desesperadamente de rectificar eso.¿No has notado cuán pequeño es para su edad? Ni James ni Lily lo fueron," indicó Lupin de plano. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y me doy cuenta que hay mucho más que _no_ se ha dicho también. Siento el pelo de mi nuca erizarse. Albus por supuesto no me dijo nada de esto.

"Está un poquito mayor ya para que el maltrato comenzara a los catorce. No, quince.¿Entonces qué causó que comenzara este año?" Lupin se ve verdaderamente enojado ahora, lo que en sí mismo es algo aterrador. Él puede ser amado por el resto de Inglaterra, pero yo siempre seré capaz de ver el lobo bajo la superficie, y recordaré con dolorosa claridad cuánto me aterroriza.

Hay una razón por la que los licántropos son excluidos de la sociedad mágica. No importa cómo los cortes, aun así siempre hay un monstruo debajo. Pero incluso cuando mis manos tiemblan, me rehusó a aceptar que Potter ha tenido una niñez de maltratos. Albus seguramente no hubiera dejado que eso pasara,¿o no? Él no le haría eso a un niño, a un inocente niño. _"_Especialmente su adorado Harry Potter,_"_ pienso con sorpresiva amargura.

"Vi el lugar donde dormía. Pude oler el dolor y la sangre. Estaba en las paredes, en el piso, impregnada en cada fibra de la casa. Harry insiste en tratar de hacernos creer que solo pasó este año, pero yo lo entiendo. No tengo ninguna duda que ha estado pasando desde el primer día que llegó a la casa de los Dursley," constató Lupin con certeza. Me quedo sentado ahí por un momento dándole sorbos al té que me ha entregado. Ciertamente tengo que reconfigurar mis análisis de las respuestas de Potter a ciertas cosas, al parecer. Qué alentador.¿He sido deliberadamente cruel con el chico que ha sido abusado toda su vida? Casi resoplo en mi té. Merlín, incluso tratando de ser bueno estoy haciendo mejor trabajo de mortifago. Pateemos al chico mientras esta en el suelo,¿por qué no?

"Considerando su tamaño debido a la malnutrición, hay pociones de las que Madame Pomfrey no esté al tanto. La visitaré tan pronto como regrese a Hogwarts y me aseguraré que no haya más cosas que podamos hacer por él," digo después de un momento, satisfecho con cuán calmada sonaba mi voz. _"_Abajo, chico,_"_ pienso al verlo calmarse, pero mi sarcástico comentario ni siquiera me reconforta a mí.

"Gracias. Sentí que necesitabas saber _por qué_ Harry puede ya estar al borde de la saturación. Porque va a afectar cualquier poción que le demos," aclara Lupin. "¿Te gustaría examinarlo ahora?" pregunta al dejar su taza de té vacía a un lado. Asiento y me levanto. "Sirius está ahí arriba," me advierte. Encantador. Gruño evasivamente, pero dejo deslizar mi varita un poco más cerca de mi muñeca en caso de que la necesite.

Sigo a Lupin escaleras arriba y sobo con mi pulgar y dedo índice el puente de mi nariz. Creo que los colores de la casa Weasley me están dando un dolor de cabeza. Y eso es con sus ocupantes dormidos. Al final del pasillo, Lupin abre una puerta y da un paso adentro, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que yo entre también.

Entramos a un cuarto lleno de cosas de Quidditch. Banderas y posters esparcidos en las cuatro paredes, de los equipos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y los de la Copa Mundial. Dos paredes han sido pintadas rojo brillante, y las otras dos amarillo dorado. Colores de Gryffindor. Encantador. La lechuza de Potter está posada en un perchero en la esquina de la habitación, mirándome con sospecha. Decido oficialmente elevar ese dolor de cabeza a una migraña. Una cama está colocada en la esquina de la habitación, y puedo ver la espalda de Black mientras se inclina hacia delante, tiernamente apartando los cabellos de la frente de Harry y presionando un trapo contra ella. No puedo ver realmente al chico aun, pero puedo escuchar apagados sollozos. Frunciendo el ceño, doy un paso adelante y Black se da la vuelta. Me habría reído en circunstancias diferentes. Nunca había visto un rostro pasar de miedo y preocupación a venenosa ira tan rápidamente. Da un brinco fuera de la cama y cruza a zancadas la habitación para plantarse frente a mí, efectivamente bloqueando mi vista de Potter. Frunzo el ceño al notar que Potter está soñando y estoy extrañamente decepcionado. Después de todo lo que había escuchado acerca de estos sueños.

"¿Así que éstas son las famosas _pesadillas_ que tiene Potter? Más bien anticlimatico." A Black se le erizan los pelos, y puedo jurar que comienza a gruñir.

"No, Severus, éste es Harry bajo los efectos de la poción para dormir sin soñar," indicó Lupin en voz baja detrás de mí.

"Imposible. _No puedes_ soñar con esa poción," protesto. Esto no puede ser.

"Oh, pero está soñando," dice Black, sus ojos mortíferos. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, habríamos tenido un duelo hasta la muerte en un palpitar. Y yo estaría contento por eso.

"Sirius, deja que examine a Harry. Será más fácil hacerlo ahora, mientras esté durmiendo," pide Lupin gentilmente. Sé que está tratando de difuminar la tensión, pero aun así me fastidia. Sirius me mira fulminantemente por un momento más, luego hace una pausa para observar inquisidoramente a mis ojos. Qué demonios está buscando el convicto no tengo idea, pero después de unos cuantos momentos se hace a un lado.

Me acerco a Potter y noto que ha, en efecto, perdido considerable peso. Se ve horriblemente más parecido a como lo hacia en primer año que al final del año pasado. El color de su piel es grisáceo, y su rostro está cubierto en sudor. Su pelo está aplastado contra su cráneo, y su cicatriz se destaca brillantemente contra su frente. De hecho, se ve dolorosamente al rojo vivo, como si estuviera infectada, e incluso mientras la estoy mirando, sangre supura de ella.

"Está muriendo, Severus. Es bastante serio. Si no podemos encontrar una manera de proveer algún alivio para Harry, no estoy seguro de cuánto más podrá soportar estos violentos ataques," Albus me había dicho antes. Mi misión era simple, realmente. Crear una completamente nueva poción con la habilidad de no solo suprimir los sueños y visiones, pero también las conexiones por cicatrices malditas también. Hay muchas pociones en el mundo que erradican sueños y/o visiones, o las dos fácilmente. Pero todas estas pociones habían sido probadas en Potter en vano. Una vez más manos a la obra.

Frunzo el ceño al observar fijamente su piel, y pellizco la carne de su cuello con fuerza, cuidadosamente mirando los sucesivos colores que la ahora enrojecida piel muestra.

"¡Basta!¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta Black enojado al dar un paso al frente. Lupin lo detiene por suerte.

"Sirius, le pedí que lo revisara por la saturación," explica Lupin.

"¿Y así es como se hace?" le pregunta Black. Lupin asiente.

"Está examinando la descolocación. La piel normal, cuando se pellizca se vuelve blanca al principio cuando la sangre es expulsada de la superficie. En piel saturada, matices rojos azulados también se mostrarán. Pensé que a lo mejor lo había visto, pero como solo había leído al respecto de cómo se debía ver..." dice y puedo sentir su inquisitiva mirada en mi espalda. Asiento pero no me doy vuelta. Estoy tomando el pulso de Potter ahora, y siento que su corazón late como el de un conejo. Su respiración es superficial, y para alguien bajo los efectos de la poción para dormir sin soñar, él ciertamente parece estar soñando. Su rostro se contorsiona, como si estuviera sufriendo dolor, y puedo sentirlo tensarse bajo mi mano.

"Está saturado. No será capaz de continuar con las pociones como se había planeado originalmente," clarifico, luego me doy vuelta para ver a Black.

"¿Por qué?¿Qué daño puede hacer? Por lo menos con la poción no recuerda sus sueños. Aun le ofrece una medida de protección," insiste, y su voz se ha elevado una octava bajo la angustia. Niego con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes cuáles son los efectos secundarios, Black?" le pregunto. Él se ve frustrado y frunce el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

"Recuerdo algo acerca de que las largas exposiciones son severamente malas, pero difícilmente calificaría esto bajo larga exposición," persiste Black.

"Perdida de memoria permanente. Daños de memoria a largo plazo. Recordará una conversación por un día, pero el siguiente tendría que comenzar de nuevo. Ataca las sinapsis de la mente humana de tal manera que comienzan a fallar. Podría perder la memoria de su niñez. Si tienes suerte, al menos será capaz de retener esas memorias, pero no podrá retener algo más de lo que ya ha aprendido. Su educación no importará. No será capaz de reconocer a nadie nuevo, porque al siguiente día serán desconocidos nuevamente.¿Está mi panorama bastante claro para que te des cuenta de la importancia de esto?" demando.¿Podría él ir un _poquito mas allá_? Bah, demasiado es demasiado, y en pociones la precisión lo es todo. Black se ve apropiadamente débil. Mi mensaje ha sido recibido, entonces.

"Está bien. A partir de mañana pondremos a trabajar el plan de que duerma durante el día entonces," dice resignadamente Black hacia Lupin. Arquéo una ceja inquisidoramente, pero los dos están ignorándome.

"Sabes que todos los estarán más que contentos de ayudar con eso, Sirius," reafirma Lupin, luego ve mi mirada. "Entiendo que necesites presenciar las pesadillas y el daño que hacen en acción, pero no podemos hacer eso estrictamente por razones de observación. Son demasiado difíciles para Harry. Vamos a tratar de hacer que duerma durante el día y permanezca despierto durante la noche para evitarlos," explicó." Al parecer estarás atrapado aquí hasta que ocurran muchos..." establece, pero lo quiso decir como una pregunta. Asiento, silenciando mi propia impaciencia. Mientras más temprano vea los efectos de sus sueños, más temprano puedo comenzar a trabajar con mis pociones para tratar de ayudarlo. _Yo_ no creo que estén haciendole un favor al muchacho haciéndome esperar.

"¿Ha tenido siempre sueños bajo los efectos de la poción?" Por mucho que me desagrade el muchacho, su caso es intrigante y único. Me deleito con los retos y estoy ansioso de comenzar con éste – de vuelta en mi apacible refugio de las mazmorras, que es mi hogar. Black niega con la cabeza.

"Ésta es solo la segunda vez." Me doy cuenta con un sobresalto que hemos logrado tener una conversación civilizada. "¿Has leído su diario?" inquiere Black abruptamente. Niego con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, Albus se abstuvo de hacérmelo leer. De hecho, parecía un poco avergonzado al respecto, lo que por supuesto picó mi curiosidad.

"No, no lo he hecho. He sido informado de la naturaleza de sus contenidos, sin embargo," respondí. Me habría interesado profundamente haber podido leerlo de primera mano. Estoy muy al tanto de lo que Voldemort considera _deporte_. Supongo que leer el diario de Potter haría su situación más verdaderamente apremiante para mí. Por ahora, aunque su condición es obvia, tengo que luchar por no dejar que mis percepciones del muchacho se deslicen nuevamente hacia lo que siempre han sido.

"Él ve a Voldemort matar cada noche," explica Black, y sus normalmente azules ojos se tornan negros, dilatándose con acusación. Hasta aquí con la conversación civilizada. "Presencia lo que los mortifagos hacen, Snape." Mi propia vergüenza, y la culpa que miro fijamente en mí frente al espejo no son para que él las juzgue.

"Todos nosotros hemos hecho cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos," respondo vagamente, repentinamente fatigado. Estoy cansado de esta conversación.

"Sí, pero solo algunos de nosotros hemos matado a inocentes," contesta Black, su voz peligrosamente grave.

"Quizás Potter aquí presente no lo ha hecho," contrarresto, sabiendo que he ido muy lejos aun cuando estoy diciendolo. Lupin se vuelve blanco como la tiza, con brillantes manchas rojas en cada mejilla. Black arremete hacia mí abruptamente, su puño conectando mi mandíbula antes de que siquiera me de cuenta de lo que está pasando. _"_Extraño,_"_ pienso. Me he vuelto tan acostumbrado a que la gente trate de lanzarme maleficios que me he olvidado de protegerme contra los obvios golpes. Algo para recordar, me digo a mi mismo incluso cuando caigo hacia atrás contra la jaula de la lechuza de Potter. Hace un ruido estrepitoso contra el suelo, y yo con éste. En un instante, estoy listo. Terminemos con eso. Mi mandíbula palpita dolorosamente al levantarme y rechino mis dientes en furia. Presumido bastardo.

"¿Sirius?" una voz llama levemente desde la esquina de la habitación. Es Potter. Está viendonos fijamente a los tres, mirándonos furibundamente entre nosotros y listos para comenzar los golpes. Bueno, quizá Lupin no, aunque en retrospectiva me siento ligeramente mal por incluirlo en mi insulto. Monstruo como es, él no me estaba acusando de nada. Solo Black lo hacía.

"¿Harry?" pregunta Sirius, su rostro y voz abruptamente cambiando de ira a preocupación en un parpadeo. "¿Por qué estás despierto?" Puedo ver que Potter frunce el ceño, su mirada desenfocada. Se gira hacia su mesita de noche y se coloca sus lentes. Ah, sí. El chico es tan ciego como un murciélago.

Los asombrosamente verdes ojos de Potter registran la rápida caminada de Black hacia el lado de su cama. Siempre he sentido que el color de sus ojos es extrañamente antinatural. Aunque su color es exactamente igual al de Lily, los suyos nunca fueron así de brillantes. He tenido que abstenerme de atenuar la luz de las velas en la clase de Pociones solo para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad de ver si brillan por si mismos.

En cualquier caso, creo que es por eso que prefiero ver la emoción en los ojos de Potter cuando lo provoco. Cuando sus ojos son normales, inquisitivos, o silenciosamente observantes, a veces siento que ve demasiado de mí. Como si supiera el papel que jugué en la muerte de sus padres. Como si supiera la razón por la que mi deuda de mago hacia él es doblemente más fuerte de lo que fue hacia James.

Él ve a Lupin enderezar la jaula, y finalmente sus ojos se detienen en mí. No estoy seguro cuál espero que sea su respuesta cuando me vea por primera vez. Furia, quizás. Enojo, incomodidad, incluso vergüenza. Ciertamente he inflingido todas esas emociones en él. Pero lo que veo en su rostro es algo completamente diferente. Él sonríe con cansancio, y casi puedo jurar que veo alivio en sus ojos. Ahora sé que es tiempo de irme a la cama. Estoy viendo cosas.

"Recuerdo cierto tipo de tregua entre ustedes dos," señala secamente, su voz todavía casi inaudible. Su sentido del humor en esta situación me deja estupefacto. Pensaría que estaría horrorizado de ver a su padrino entrar a golpes conmigo. O al menos que alentaría a Black.

"La hay," respondo, y puedo escuchar a Black mascullar algo bajo su aliento. Harry levanta la vista hacia su padrino, y me paralizo cuando un escalofrío sube por mi espina dorsal. Su expresión es casi ciertamente no la de un niño, o incluso un adolescente. Sus ojos son demasiado viejos para su rostro.

"Sirius, él está aquí para ayudar," lo reprende Potter como a un niño. Sirius se sienta en el borde de la cama y escucho una débil disculpa. Hacia él. No hacia mí. Sus ojos comienzan a caer. No se ha acabado el efecto de la poción completamente entonces. Mientras sus ojos se cierran, me mira fijamente.

"Eso fue poco amable," dice él levemente, amonestándome. No digo nada. De hecho, estoy fascinado por el rango de expresiones que ahora cruzan su rostro. Lucha por mantenerse despierto, pero es solo cuestión de momentos antes que la poción le gane nuevamente. "¿Me extrañó?" pregunta descaradamente de repente. Estoy pasmado, y atribuyo su extraño comportamiento a la poción.

"Como estoy perdiendo nuevamente otro día libre lidiando con los líos en los que te metes, Potter, debo responder un inequívoco no," respondo.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que es un trabajo de tiempo completo mantenerme con vida?" pregunta, y se rinde al sueño, su sonrisa atenuándose a una mueca. Todos estamos en silencio ahora, mirándonos los unos a los otros. Lupin es el primero en recomponerse. Abre la puerta, su rostro frío. Mi comentario anterior le había escocido.

"Déjame enseñarte donde te quedarás." Yo asiento y lo sigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió sus ojos, y gimió levemente al hacerlo.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Sirius, su mano tocando el lado de la cara de su ahijado tentativamente. Harry asintió y obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos.

"Todavía estoy cansado," dijo, frunciendo el ceño.¿Es así como se siente una resaca?

"Lo siento, Harry, pero no podemos dejar que uses la poción para dormir sin soñar esta noche," comentó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido. Harry cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

"¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?" Sirius suspiró y ayudó a Harry a sentarse.

"Soñaste," respondió Sirius. Harry miró fijamente a su padrino.

"¿Lo he hecho antes?" preguntó él. Sirius asintió.

"Una vez," respondió. Harry tragó saliva.

"Así que creo que esto es entonces," dijo Harry, suspirando. Se sentía desmoralizado y cansado. Imágenes del periódico aun ardían en su mente. Olas de culpa y pena amenazaron con sobrepasarlo por un momento. Susurros amenazaron con convertirse en gritos nuevamente, pero rápidamente Harry recordó su resolución de la noche anterior. Esta vez él trataría de hacer más. Notar más. Hacer algo. Las voces benditamente cayeron de nuevo en silencio.

"¿Harry?" repitió Sirius, su voz preocupada. Harry abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que cerró.

"¿Sí?"

"Saldremos de ésta, Harry," lo tranquilizó su padrino solemnemente y puso una mano sobre la de Harry. "No estás solo," le prometió. Harry asintió, sus ojos ardiendo con lágrimas no derramadas. Estaba tan cansado. Había tenido un buen día ayer. Solo deseaba que fuera tan fácil para él recordar el amor y la alegría de asimilar todo lo que le había sido regalado como lo era recordar esos rostros del periódico.

_"_De acuerdo, deja de sentir lastima por ti mismo,_"_ se reprendió. Repentinamente fue apretado en un abrazo. Sorprendido al principio, Harry no respondió, pero lentamente se relajó y dejó que sus brazos se amoldaran alrededor de Sirius, sintiendo el fuerte ruido sordo del palpitar de su padrino contra su cara. Se sentía tan cálido y vivo. Suspiró pesadamente, dejándose relajar en los brazos de Sirius._ "_Esto es en lo que necesito enfocarme. La vida, no la muerte,_"_ pensó Harry y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran. Sirius continuó sosteniéndolo, e incluso cuando empezó a caer dormido, sintió la seguridad que le proporcionaba la presencia de Sirius. _"_Sí,_"_ fueron sus últimos lúcidos pensamientos, _"_por él vale la pena arriesgar todo._"_ Harry se mantuvo firme en su decisión, aunque el pañuelo que hacía de traslador en su bolsillo aun lo mantenía tranquilo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus estaba sentado a la mesa. Arthur miró al objeto en su mano, luego lo puso en su bolsillo pensativamente.

"Entiendo porqué y haré lo que me pides, pero,¿estás seguro eso que pasará?" preguntó Arthur. Remus levantó la mirada y sonrió agradecido cuando Molly puso otra taza de te y un plato de galletas en frente de ellos dos antes de unírseles a la mesa.

"Creo que es una posibilidad real," respondió Remus.

"Ruego por que te equivoques," dijo Arthur después de un momento de pausa, sus ojos pensativos, luego se dio vuelta hacia Molly. "¿Cómo está nuestro huésped?" Molly rió.

"No creo que haya visto nunca a alguien tan completamente descontento. Ve nuestra casa como si fuéramos una enfermedad. Sería bastante inquietante si sus expresiones no fueran tan cómicas," respondió Molly. Remus la miró en sorpresa. "¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"Normalmente no pienso en él como alguien cómico," respondió Remus. Molly negó con la cabeza.

"Es un terror en clases, y sé que atormenta especialmente a Harry. Pero es un dotado maestro de pociones. Lo he escuchado de muchas personas como para no creerlo. Y a pesar de todo lo malo, Dumbledore le tiene confianza. No tomo su comportamiento personalmente, porque, bueno, él es así con todo el mundo. Si me insultara solo a mi, a lo mejor me sentiría diferente, pero creo que esa parece ser su naturaleza."

"Espera hasta que le diga algo mordaz a Harry. Entonces veremos cuan casual serás," le dijo Remus después de un momento. Sonreía al decirlo, pero sabía que era verdad. Ella respondería bastante diferente si Severus fuera cruel con Harry. Por supuesto, ésas serían circunstancias completamente diferentes.

"Cierto, Remus, ojala que no llegue a pasar eso," dijo Arthur. Luego tosió incomodo, sus ojos dirigiéndose a Molly.

"¿Debería irme?" preguntó Remus. Arthur negó con su cabeza entonces, luego sonrió con cansancio.

"Bueno, um, Ron quiere cambiar habitación con Harry."

"¿Por qué diantres querría hacer eso?" preguntó Molly, aturdida.

"No quiere que Harry se quede en la habitación de Percy después de lo que le hizo," dijo Arthur después de un momento. Molly se quedó inmóvil, y Remus realmente deseó haberse retirado de todas formas.

"Bien, no puedo decir que lo culpo por estar enojado. Yo estoy furiosa con él también. Pero esa no es excusa para ser mezquino," dijo Molly después de un momento de meditación. Arthur asintió.

"Le dije lo mismo, pero pensé que deberías saberlo. Está determinado, así que mantente alerta. Puede que tenga todo cambiado antes de que sepamos lo que esta pasando, especialmente si enlista la ayuda de terceros." Molly asintió.

"Sirius se veía exhausto cuando lo vi brevemente esta mañana, Remus.¿Ninguno de ustedes dos durmió bien?" preguntó Molly. Remus casi se atraganta con su té. Ésa era una sutil manera de decir que él también se veía mal. Le sonrió a Molly.

"No. Harry tuvo sueños anoche, y el profesor Snape confirmó que está cerca de la saturación," comentó, reluctante por romper el buen ambiente.

"Oh cielos," dijo Molly en voz baja. Arthur asintió.

"Bien, entonces planeemos el horario para la siguiente semana o algo así.¿Cuánto tiempo más antes de que Harry pueda usar la poción nuevamente?" preguntó Arthur prácticamente.

"No lo sé. Supongo que deberíamos averiguarlo hoy o mañana," respondió Remus. Molly asintió.

"Bueno, entonces todos deberían estar por despertarse pronto. Comenzaré a preparar el desayuno," dijo y se puso de pie, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Remus se perdiera las lagrimas amenazando con caer.

"¿Has escuchado algo del ministerio esta mañana?" preguntó Remus. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero me gustaría pensar que ninguna noticia es una buena noticia," respondió.

"También a mí," concordó Remus. "También a mí"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chan. Adoro este capítulo. Snape. Wah, Snape! He aquí otra de las razones por las que me gustó este fic, la manera de relatar la parte donde Snape aparece es genial.  
Bueno, Harry está jodido. O sea, parece que no tiene suerte... exceptuando el tener un super lindo padrino y a un super genial Moony ahi siempre para él (y a un super master de pociones también xD)

Yap, hoy estoy más animada, aunque bastante cansada igual. Acabo de llegar de un pequeño viaje a Valparaiso. Me fui con mis amigos unos cuantos dias para alla. Lo pasé muy bien, por si les interesa saber :D Ademas, a Petuniz se le arregló un poquito la vida, por lo tanto tambien está mas animada, lo que me pone de buen humor :D Y mi mamá regresa de Costa Rica esta noche :D ...Mañana me toca trabajar lamentablemente...

En fin, puntual esta vez, aunque me costó hacerme el animo de actualizar hoy justo despues de llegar del viaje. Pero aqui está :D Lo revisé solo una vez, pero creo que la traducción quedó decentemente bien. Los reviews anteriores no los he podido responder, lo siento, pero sepan que los leí y que adoro que me escriban reviews!! Los adoro! You rulz xD!  
Mmmm, y eso, creo que no tengo nada más que informarles... Las apariciones de Snape serán relativamente constantes, asi que para quienes adoren al profe de Pociones (como yo xD), no se preocupen, lo tendrán seguidito.  
Ok, me voy, reviews se ganan un completo! (con tomate no mas porque el refrigerador se echó a perder y no tenemos nada mas xD)


	17. Los deportes son Importantes

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las ------- Olvídenlo, estoy en la universidad de nuevo ¬¬

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

17. Los deportes son Importantes

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esto es absurdo. El chico sigue leyendo y releyendo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ como si fuera una novela muggle. He estado observando al muchacho y a sus amigos durante tres días hasta ahora. No les he lanzado ningún maleficio. Sólo los he insultado _moderadamente_ (mi autocontrol ya no conoce límites). Así y todo, no estoy seguro si eso es bueno o malo.

Desde el bizarro comentario de Potter antes de caer dormido cerca de cuatro días atrás, lo sigo sorprendiendo lanzándome extrañas miradas. Dejo que mis ojos deambulen (¡esos gemelos Weasley están jugando con el desastre si piensan que no me vengaré de cualquier tonta travesura que tramen! Ahora no estamos en terrenos de Hogwarts, y lamentarán _profundamente_ meterse con un maestro de pociones si deciden pasar por alto las promesas que les hicieron a sus padres y a Albus) sólo para encontrar a Potter observándome fijamente. Tiene la más extraña mirada en su rostro. Intenté hacerle entender que he lo visto haciendo eso. Ah hah. Y trataré de hacerlo nuevamente.

"¿Qué, Potter, es lo que encuentras tan fascinante?" gruño con enojo. Estoy aquí para observarlo a él, no viceversa.

"Nada, señor," responde. Weasley y Granger nos miran nerviosos. Ellos raramente hablan más alto que en murmullos, determinados por asegurarse que no escuche nada de sus conversaciones. Yo las escucho, por supuesto. Por favor. Pero sin conseguir una pista de lo que realmente están hablando. Es bastante enervante, la verdad, ser capaz de escuchar a hurtadillas tan efectivamente pero no reunir más información útil de la que ya tengo.¿Y qué hay con ese _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_?¿Cuánto más aburrido que eso puede ser un texto? Yo preferiría re-leer _Hogwarts, la historia_. Hay muchas más cosas de interés ahí.

"¿Entonces por qué insistes en mirarme?"

"No me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo," dice él en voz baja, sus ojos alejándose de mi cara para regresar a Weasley y Granger. Ellos prácticamente se desploman en el sofá de alivio. Y así otra confrontación evitada. Simplemente no es entretenido elegir peleas con discapacitados. Ellos lo han pillado observándome también, pero puedo decir por las frustradas miradas que intercambian fugazmente que no saben más que yo sobre lo que está pasando por la cabeza del muchacho.

Durante estos últimos cuantos días, he tenido que llegar a la conclusión que Albus tiene razón. La salud de Potter está empeorando rápidamente. Las herramientas que hemos utilizado hasta ahora no hacen más que enmascarar el mayor problema. Voldemort tiene todo su poder ahora. El pulsante dolor en mi antebrazo no ha sido una convocación, por lo que estoy agradecido. Pero recuerdo bien cuando mi brazo ardió así la última vez. Tiempo atrás, Halloween en 1981. Durante el apogeo de Voldemort. Mi marca, mi ridícula insensatez, había quemado a medida que los ataques aumentaban. Así como aumentan ahora. Está adquiriendo confianza. Múltiples ataques durante la noche, ataques coordinados. Mientras más utilizaba la Marca Tenebrosa en ese entonces, mayor era su fuerza, su poder palpitaba a través de nosotros, dejándonos saber cuán contento estaba. Cuán confiado estaba y está.

Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. De cierta manera ha sido extrañamente perturbador, con la compañía de Black y Lupin. De vez en cuando veo que los ojos de Potter brillan con ese anti-natural verde y pienso _"_Lily_"_. Y entonces sus lentes reflejan la luz, y los ojos que no sostienen rostro o cuerpo repentinamente contienen el cuerpo de él: James. El cabello siempre despeinado, la decidida mirada de honestidad e integridad. Todas esas cosas que solo me hacen querer darle vuelta la cabeza de un golpe. Pero no es James, es su hijo. Un pequeño niño que se ve más como alguien de trece años que de quince, de quien sus demacradas facciones no muestran nada de la animada juventud que los adolescentes deberían tener.

La fortaleza de Potter se drena día a día. Trata de dormir, pero a menudo falla. Evidentemente es de sueño ligero, de todas maneras, y se sobresalta fácilmente. Puedo ser silencioso en mis observaciones del chico. El resto de la familia Weasley parece físicamente incapaz de producir algo más que pisotones al atravesar el pasillo y las escaleras. Incluso encantamientos silenciadores fallan en esconder como tiembla el piso. Manadas de elefantes caminan más suavemente.

Está plagado de pesadillas normales también. Aunque no sé los eventos actuales, sé que el Torneo de los Tres Magos lo acecha. Le habla a menudo al chico Cedric Diggory en sus sueños. Sus conversaciones parecen ser desagradables.

Después de finalmente presenciar una de las famosas visiones de Potter, me doy cuenta que hubiera estado mucho más contento de no haberlo hecho. Había pensado que se necesitaría que el chico cayera dormido accidentalmente durante la noche para que yo pudiera ver alguna de las visiones, pero ése no fue el caso. Las cosas se están intensificando rápidamente. Voldemort ahora está atacando durante el día.

Es insoportable de ver. Primero él comienza a quejarse. Luego las sacudidas empiezan cuando parece que trata de resistirse a lo que sea que fuercen a su yo del sueño a hacer, donde sea que Voldemort esté. La inmovilidad que le sigue después es lo que extrañamente me da más escalofríos. Todo su cuerpo está tenso, y su respiración es desigual y aterrorizada. Esto debe ser cuando conoce a las víctimas y descubre cuál va a ser su destino.

He llegado a reconocer de cuál de las maldiciones Imperdonables está siendo testigo basado en lo que pasa a continuación. Algunas veces todo su cuerpo convulsiona y los gritos que salen de sus labios me queman los oídos.¿Gritaré yo de esa manera también? Ciertamente conozco la maldición Cruciatus cuando la veo. Aunque de extraña manera, la maldición Cruciatus es cruel con él de una forma diferente. Comienza a quejarse nuevamente, pero ahora lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos además. Lágrimas de vergüenza y compasión. A veces puedo discernir lo suficiente de sus murmullos para reconocer algo de lo que ve, y estoy avergonzadamente agradecido de no estar incluido en ese desagradable ritual de Voldemort. Él ruega que se detenga, pide piedad, pero yo sé que eso nunca pasará. Cada vez que Potter despierta de uno de sus sueños, la primera cosa que hace es vomitar.

No estoy muy seguro de qué tan amortiguado está Potter de esos hechizos. Parece como si los sintiera tanto como las víctimas de Voldemort, sin embargo eso no puede ser así. De otra forma, Potter ya estaría muerto. Pero viendolo luchar desgraciadamente día tras día es frustrante, por decir lo de menos. Nada ayuda.

Black se está desmoronando. Está despeinado y demacrado. Casi no abandonaba la habitación durante el día o la noche para quedarse con Potter. De hecho, el hombre necesita tomar una ducha urgentemente. Apesta. Sigue al muchacho ridículamente, y yo tengo que suprimir el impulso de hacer un comentario despectivo cuando lo ayuda a bajar las escaleras por la noche, o trata de persuadirlo para que coma una cucharada más de comida. No tengo claro por qué reacciono de esta manera. Es como si no pudiera reconciliar todo lo que creía que era Potter con lo que estoy aprendiendo que es. No me gusta sentirme de esta manera. Me podría deleitar siendo cruel. Después de todo, me ha sido entregado un don. El don de hacer daño. Pero incluso a mí no me gusta patear a un perro cuando está en el suelo. A menos que sea a Black, por supuesto. O a Neville Longbottom.

Me he hecho la costumbre de provocar a Black, pero él ha estado extrañamente reticente. Es decepcionante. No hay mejor catarsis que una buena pelea, y Merlín sabe cuán frustrado estoy con mi falta de éxito con el chico Potter. Lupin se sienta junto a mí a menudo. Raramente habla. Sé que debe estar enojado conmigo por los comentarios que hice en la habitación de Potter la noche que llegué, pero él no lo demuestra. Sólo su carencia de intentos de dialogar conmigo es un indicador de cuán enojado está. Le hice perder su trabajo. Por qué demonios trataría él de seguir intentándo hablarme está más allá de mi comprensión.

Sin embargo, esta noche Lupin me observa de manera extraña. Recién se ha unido a este pequeño melodrama que ocurre en la sala de estar de los Weasley. Hoy probé usar una poción de relajación en el chico para intentar contrarrestar su propio terror a dormir. Ha sido un total desastre. Cuando su cuerpo convulsiona con la maldición Cruciatus, sus músculos tienen espasmos muy fácilmente. Con ninguna defensa, las extremidades de Potter le causaron una gran cantidad de daño a él mismo y a sus alrededores. Léase Black. Odio las convulsiones. Te arrancan la pretensión de control que posees para revelar la vulnerabilidad debajo... Demasiado a menudo mi aplomo me ha sido desgarrado con la maldición Cruciatus. Es exasperante y condenadamente difícil retener mi dignidad después de retorcerme y gritar en el piso. Aun incluso si es un gran amortiguador cuando tu compañero mortifago esta de rodillas también.

El ahijado de Black le dio tal doble combo que simplemente no pude resistirme a comentarlo esta tarde. No fue mucho, y la verdad fue de pobre gusto, pero había esperado que mi última poción hubiera ayudado al menos un poquito, y el fracaso todavía deja un sabor amargo en mi boca.

Sé ahora que no hay nada que pueda mezclar a medida aquí que pudiera ayudarlo. Solo los tomos en mis mazmorras puede ayudar ahora, y lo que sea que intente darle a tomar desde aquí será mucho más complejo... y _arriesgado_ de lo que jamás he probado anteriormente. Agradable como es tener un sujeto humano con quien probar pociones de inmediato, sólo tengo unas cuantas oportunidades antes que Potter se desvanezca completamente. Encantador.

"Deja de hacer eso," dice Lupin abruptamente, en voz baja al lado mío, interrumpiendo mis meditaciones. Me sobresalto en sorpresa. No estaba haciendo nada. Lupin mira fugazmente a Black. Se ha quedado dormido en un rincón.

Es extraño verlo despertarse, he descubierto. Black no se despierta gradualmente. En un momento está dormido, al siguiente no lo está. Las expresiones en sus primeros momentos del despertar son fascinantes. Miradas desprotegidas, algunas de las cuales reconozco cuando miedo y pánico se esparcen por su rostro antes de que acierte a retomar el control. Algunas veces me pregunto qué refleja mi rostro cuando me despierto en la mañana.

"¿Dejar de hacer qué?" pregunto dócilmente. Potter y sus lacayos están susurrando entre ellos nuevamente. Discutiendo el maldito libro. No están prestándonos atención.

"De provocarlo," responde, indicando con la cabeza a su durmiente amigo.

"Ellos tienen el Quidditch. Yo tengo a Black. Los deportes son importantes,¿sabes?" contesto, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los jóvenes Gryffindor.

"No seas absurdo. Lo está intentando. Tú no. Pensé que respetabas más al director que eso," contrarresta Lupin enfadado. No me gusta ser regañado. Especialmente si tiene un buen punto a su favor. Black lo ha estado intentando... bastante.

"Lo intento. Es solo...," comienzo a decir, y me doy cuenta que no se que viene después.

"Es frustrante para todos nosotros, Severus. Pero Sirius tiene suficiente en su plato, y tu comportamiento no es apropiado. Entretente a ti mismo en privado. Harry está muriendo frente a nosotros, y verte divertirte a expensas de su angustiado padrino es obsceno," continua Lupin. Estoy dolido por sus mordaces palabras. Ouch. También estoy sorprendido de la-hasta-ahora desconocida habilidad de Lupin de agredir verbalmente. Incapaz de encontrar una ingeniosa y apropiada respuesta, simplemente lo miro de manera fulminante. No es ni cercanamente tan efectivo.

Los ojos de Potter están sobre mí nuevamente. Siento el calor subir por mi cara y me encuentro deseando que él no haya escuchado las palabras de Lupin. Extrañamente, es porque no quiero que escuche la admisión de Lupin que Potter está, en efecto, muriendo.

Pociones de relajación de todos los tipos, comas inducidos, todos los niveles de drogas para supresión de visiones (hay muchos ahí afuera), pociones para dejar inconsciente, pociones supresoras de pensamientos... y la lista sigue. Las he probado todas en el muchacho, y sospecho que he inflingido algunos horrorosos momentos en el proceso.

Pero cada brebaje que le doy al chico, él todavía los toma voluntariamente. La expresión en sus ojos es de confianza mezclado con temor al mirarme, tratando de reprimir una mueca de desagrado por el sabor. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de pasar lo más posible detrás de su lengua. Si vive para ver la adultez, puedo predecir que sería un muy buen bebedor de licores. La aparente fe que Potter tiene en mí me hace sentir enfermo, de verdad. Hay una posibilidad muy real de que llegue a matarlo. Estoy disparando en la oscuridad... sus pesadillas... y esas visiones pueden perfectamente ser la última cosa que vea.

Me encuentro gastando una gran cantidad de tiempo en el infructífero deseo de que nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Cuando la parte más interesante de mis vacaciones era investigar algún renombradamente oscuro y antiguo texto de pociones. Cuando no tenía la vida de El-Niño-Que-Vivió en mis manos.

Me doy cuenta que es tiempo de que me vaya. He visto todo lo que puedo ver. Me doy vuelta para encarar a Lupin. Su rostro permanece frío e impasible.

"Debería volver en dos días con, ojalá, pociones más útiles," le informo fríamente al licántropo. Me levanto, y repentinamente siento el silencio del cuarto. Los tres me están mirando mientras me preparo para irme. "Potter, volveré en varios días. Trata de permanecer con vida hasta entonces,¿quieres?" digo secamente, conciente de cuan inapropiada es mi broma. Lupin se encoge ante mis insensibles palabras. Harry sonríe levemente.

"Trataré," responde irónicamente, aunque sus ojos siguen oscuros. Me doy cuenta ahora que estoy corriendo contra ambos, su decadente salud e inestable esperanza. Él simplemente me observa con interés cuando arrojo los polvos flu a la chimenea y doy un paso adentro. Y finalmente me admito a mi mismo que encuentro condenadamente enervante que él me encuentre tan interesante, pero soy demasiado orgulloso para confrontarlo al respecto. Considerando lo que ha visto, quizás no desee saber qué es tan intrigante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron tomó un gran respiro de alivio al ver a Snape marcharse. Había sido un tormento tenerlo en La Madriguera. Todo este tiempo Ron y todos los demás estaban tratando de mantener el espíritu de Harry arriba, mantenerlo feliz y distraído, y entonces estaba él en la esquina, merodeando. Rumiando. Sus brillantes ojos negros no perdiéndose nada, observando todo. Sus finos labios tensándose en desapruebo o disgusto. Si sonreía, Ron sabía que era a las expensas de alguien. Odiaba tener a Snape en casa. Por más que las obvias razones.

Sabía que cada profundamente personal, atesorado momento, cada ideocincracia, cada cosa individual que hacia a su familia y a su hogar importante para él estaba siendo catalogada para ser ridiculizada después. Demonios, Ron llegó incluso hasta preguntarse si el sufrimiento de Harry estaba siendo archivado para los mismos fines. No hacía falta forzar mucho a la realidad para imaginarse a Snape burlándose de la enfermedad de Harry... si Harry sobrevivía.

El corazón de Ron se apretó. Ésta era. Ésta era la verdad de la que no se había atrevido a respirarle una palabra al respecto a Hermione cuando Harry dormía. Nunca lo decía en voz alta por miedo a que se volvieran realidad. Posibles. Pero Ron sabía... Desde la charla con Dumbledore, sus instintos estaban gritando algo.¿Qué estaban gritando? Que corriera. Porque algo estaba llegando.¿Qué? Había tratado de poner una acción o un rostro a ese 'algo'. No tenía idea de lo que ese 'algo' era, pero 'algo' era incluso más indeseable que Snape.

Al principio Ron había temido que a lo mejor era la muerte de Harry. Ya no lo creía así, pero eso no tenía sentido tampoco. Harry ciertamente no estaba mejorándose. Todavía podía ponerse de pie y caminar por La Madriguera muy despacio, tomando pausas para recuperar el aliento. Sus temblores habían vuelto a toda potencia. Bebía por una pajilla ahora, por miedo a que sus temblores rompieran otro vaso contra sus dientes.

Algo iba a pasar. Y cambiaría todo. A veces Ron veía un destello en los ojos de Hermione cuando ésta miraba a Harry. Era más que lástima o preocupación o pena. Se parecía bastante a... anticipación. El libro de Harry se deslizó hasta el piso. Estaba cabeceando de nuevo. Ron unió ojos con Hermione, y ella sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Gracias a Dios que Snape se fue!" susurró ella. Ron rió levemente, sus ojos desviándose hacia Harry cuando éste se movió, y luego se quedó quieto otra vez.

"Llevemos esta conversación un poco mas allá," susurró Ron. Hermione asintió y los dos se levantaron. Ron se paralizó cuando una tabla rechinó un poco bajo su peso. Hermione lo observó al tratar de pasar de puntillas sin hacer ningún otro sonido. Rió levemente. Ron le frunció el ceño, pero admitía que probablemente era una imagen graciosa. Había crecido otro tanto, y sus extremidades se veían exageradamente largas comparadas con su torso. Su centro de gravedad se desbalanceó, y había comenzado a beber copiosas cantidades de leche con la esperanza que el resto de su cuerpo se pusiera al día para el tiempo que fuera a Hogwarts. Tenía que dar las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch después de todo.

Quidditch. Ron miró nuevamente a su durmiente amigo. Remus les sonrió a ambos. El muchacho apuntó hacia la cocina. Remus asintió, silenciosamente indicando que se quedaría con Harry. Por supuesto que lo haría.

"Vayamos a sentarnos en el jardín, Ron. No sé tú, pero me gustaría un poco de aire fresco," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron lo pensó un momento, y luego asintió.

Harry siempre tenía frío ahora. Lo hacían quedarse en una habitación sofocantemente cálida, y aun así Harry se veía forzado a acurrucarse bajo una pila de mantas. Parecía ser más que un enfriamiento físico lo que lo afectaba. Para Ron era algo más mágico. Después de todo, con todas esas mantas y capas de ropa, seguramente no podía seguir verdaderamente helado. Era perturbante ver cuán pálido y enfermizo Harry era contrastado con su edredón multicolor favorito. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de Ron con su alegria.

Forzando a sus pensamientos a alejarse de Harry, Ron sonrió por el sonido de las ranas croando en el riachuelo cercano al dar un paso fuera de la casa. Se sentó en el segundo escalón, dejando que sus piernas se estiraran frente a él. Hermione se acomodó a su lado, acercando sus piernas al pecho.

"¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. Había recogido su pelo en una coleta, la cual trenzó y ató con un pequeño moño. Se sacudió la cabeza bajo la luz de la luna, su pelo casi lo golpea en la cara. "¡Hey, ten cuidado con eso!" le dijo en broma. Hermione lo miró burlonamente, luego se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se inclinara hacia arriba para mirar el cielo nocturno.

"Está fresco, pero se siente mucho mejor que ahí adentro."

"Está caluroso ahí adentro,¿no?" comentó Ron, luego hizo una pausa especulativamente.

"¿Qué crees que le dijo Remus a Snape?"

"No lo sé, pero ésa es la máxima expresión que le he visto en días. Y seguro que se fue con apuro después de eso,¿no?" dijo Ron negando con la cabeza. "Lo que fuera que dijo Remus, debió haberlo dicho días atrás."

"Él es la única esperanza de Harry. Yo solo desearía que no se viera tan tieso," respondió Hermione. Ron asintió. "No creo que él quisiera quedarse aquí más de lo que nosotros queríamos, pero se quedó. Creo que realmente está tratando de salvarlo," comentó Hermione. "¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!" Ron echó su cabeza hacia atras bruscamente, pero solo alcanzó a ver la ínfima pista de un camino de luz.

"Me la perdí," respondió, ahora manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el cielo en caso que pasara otra.

"En el mundo muggle, se supone que debes pedir un deseo al ver una estrella fugaz. Es como al soplar las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños," dijo Hermione levemente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Superstición. Los muggles tienen varias. Golpear madera, cruzar los dedos al decir una mentira, no pasar por debajo de una escalera. Es interesante, la verdad.¿Los magos tienen supersticiones?"

"Cielos, Hermione. Ni siquiera decimos el nombre de Tú-Sabes-Quien.¿Tú qué crees?" preguntó Ron con una risotada. Su amiga rió con él.

"Sé a lo que te refieres.¿Quieres saber lo que descubrí antes de venir aquí?" preguntó ella en voz baja. El murmullo de voces que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta le dijo a Ron que Remus estaba manteniendo a Harry acompañado, manteniéndolo despierto.

Habían decidido que las cortas siestecitas no harían ningún daño. Medias horas de tiempo ayudaban a apaciguar la permanente fatiga de Harry, y los intervalos disminuían las posibilidades de estar dormido durante un ataque.

"¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?" preguntó Ron, curioso. Últimamente no habían tenido muchas posibilidades de hablar. Sólo hablar. Se sentía bien, con la gentil brisa veraniega, ranas croando y grillos cantando como música de fondo. Si Ron se desprendía de todo lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro, podría casi pretender que este verano no era diferente a ningún otro. Que estaba en sus vacaciones con su amiga, y todo por lo que tenían que preocuparse era en cómo serían las clases del próximo año.

"Descubrí que antes de que mis padres se enteraran que era una bruja, soñaron con que iría a la escuela de medicina." Ron arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa.

"¿Para ser una dentista?" preguntó, orgulloso de haber recordado el término muggle de la profesión de sus padres. Ron recordó a Hermione decirle cuán molestos habían estado sus padres cuando alteró sus dientes mágicamente. Hermione asintió. "¿Qué sueñan ahora?"

"No lo hacen. Saben tan poco del mundo mágico, Ron. No saben lo que está disponible. Así que solo quieren que sea feliz."

"Es un bonito deseo."

"Qué hay de tus padres.¿Tienen alguna expectativa?" preguntó Hermione. Ron puso los ojos en blanco, inseguro si ella podía ver su expresión en la oscuridad.

"No realmente. Probablemente que entre a trabajar al ministerio o algun disparate como ése," dijo Ron amargamente.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer tú?" le preguntó Hermione. Ron sonrió un poco.

"Algo diferente. Ni Gringotts, ni dragones, ni el ministerio, ni una tienda de bromas. Quiero hacer algo diferente al extremo, completamente por mi cuenta," dijo Ron francamente.

"Yo no tengo ninguna sombra a la cual sobrepasar," dijo Hermione

"Si la tienes, sin embargo. La de Harry."

"¿Aun estás resentido por eso?" inquirió Hermione. Ron suspiró. Era una pregunta complicada.

"Resiento la forma en la que somos percibidos por todos los demás, no lo que tiene Harry. Ya no. Él no tiene nada. Ni siquiera un hogar al que pueda llamar suyo.¿Tiene sentido lo que dije?" Hermione asintió nuevamente.

"Creo que sería genial ser un auror," comentó Hermione. "Suena emocionante. Tengo que admitir, que la mayoría de los trabajos académicos suenan bastante, bueno... aburridos ahora...¡y es tu culpa y de Harry!" dijo golpeándolo levemente en el brazo.

"¿Crees que Harry quiera tener alguna profesión cuando crezca?" preguntó Ron. Era entretenido hablar de esta manera. Una conversación ligera, nada profundo. Cosas de las que tenía curiosidad, pero hacerlo con Harry siempre parecía... mal.

Harry no tenía padres que soñaran sobre su futuro. Nunca había tenido a alguien que lo molestara por sus calificaciones. Nadie había estado ahí en toda su niñez para curar sus rodillas lastimadas con un movimiento de varita y un beso para que se mejorara. Nadie lo arropó en las noches, Ron evadia hacer estas preguntas casuales con él cerca, porque parecía cruel hablar sobre eso.

"Creo que él solo quiere crecer," dijo Hermione débilmente. Se sintió como un golpe al estómago, la verdad de su declaración. Hasta aquí con la conversación ligera. Se quedó ahí sentado en grato silencio, y le pidió a su estrella fugaz que Harry fuera capaz de hacerlo, de crecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las tempranas horas de la mañana, 'horas embrujadas' Harry le había dicho a Remus irónicamente, eran las peores. Remus tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. Era extraño en La Madriguera. Aislada como estaba, protegida con tantas defensas hasta que nada podía ser escuchado de vecinos cercanos o artefactos muggles, La Madriguera parecía incluso más silenciosa a las tres y media de la madrugada que a la medianoche. Remus dejó salir un suspiro y dio un respingo al darse cuenta que Harry estaba observándolo.

"Pensé que estabas dormido," Remus dijo con una gentil sonrisa.

"Lo estaba," respondió él. Sus ojos viajaron a donde su padrino dormía.

"¿Quieres que lo despierte?" ofreció Remus. Harry negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

"No, no. Déjalo dormir. Solo veía cómo estaba," respondió Harry. Remus rió levemente.

"Sí, él necesita que lo controlen," coincidió Remus. "¿Qué te despertó?" preguntó curiosamente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Siempre he sido de sueño ligero." Remus se levantó y cruzó la habitación para sentarse a su lado. Él siempre parecía mantener su distancia, dejando a otros estar cerca de Harry. Sus amigos, Sirius, Madame Pomfrey.

"Yo también," respondió Remus. A menos que fuera cerca de la luna llena, amendó silenciosamente. Harry lo observó de cerca.

"Notas demasiado," dijo Remus con una sonrisa antes de asentir. "Sí, justo antes y después de la luna llena duermo como si estuviera muerto."

"Es demasiado,¿no? Quiero decir, es al menos una semana de cada mes," dijo Harry. No dijo qué era una semana de cada mes. No era necesario. Sufrimiento. Eso es a lo que se refería. Dolor. Remus asintió.

"Te acostumbras," dijo Remus. Esto era algo que esperaba que Harry hablara con él, aunque como siempre se sentía profundamente incómodo contando cosas personales. Pero si lograba hacer que Harry se abriera, sentía que valía la pena.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry. Sus ojos no sostenían humor ahora. Y ciertamente no eran ojos de un quinceañero.

"Lo enfrentas. Sobrevives, y la siguiente vez que vuelva te recuerdas a ti mismo que lo hiciste antes. Que lo puedes hacer de nuevo," dijo Remus pensativamente.¿Cuán explicito debía llegar a ser?¿Cuánto podía poner en comparación?

"Escuché un dicho una vez. Es una frase extraña. Alguien dijo una vez que 'estaban dando vueltas en el drenaje'.¿Lo has escuchado?" preguntó Harry. Remus frunció el ceño.

"No," respondió inseguro de a dónde estaba llevando la conversación.

"He pensado mucho sobre eso. Un paramédico se lo dijo a su compañero cuando se llevaron al señor Ensley un par de años atrás. Vivía a dos casas de la mía, y un día colapsó cuando estaba podando el pasto. Traté de ayudarlo, pero no conocía los primero auxilios o nada parecido. Estaba respirando, pero se veía tan pálido. Sus ojos ya no estaban enfocados,¿sabes? Yo intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras tía Petunia llamaba a los paramédicos. Parecía que él veía a través de mí. Como sea," dijo Harry sacudiéndose para salir del recuerdo. Remus sonrió para animarlo a seguir.

"Cuando los paramédicos finalmente llegaron, le colocaron tubos en su brazo y le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno. Se quedaron ahí un rato, lo que parecía extraño. Yo pensé que deberían haber corrido al hospital con él,¿sabes? Se veía como si estuviera muriendo. Pareció como si fuera un largo tiempo después pero no creo que lo fuera, cuando lo llevaron al hospital. Yo quería preguntar si iba a estar bien. Era un tipo agradable. Fumaba, pero su esposa se rehusaba a dejar hacerlo dentro de la casa. Así que el se paraba afuera y fumada en la entrada de su casa todo el tiempo," dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. "Era gracioso." Remus frunció el ceño.

"¿Sobrevivió?" preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Ésa es la cosa. Fui a preguntarles si se iba a mejorar, pero estaban hablando entre ellos. No quería interrumpirlos, así que solo escuché. Uno de los hombres negó con la cabeza y dijo, 'No hay mucho más que podamos hacer.' El otro hombre asintió y miró al señor Ensley con una triste expresión en su rostro. 'Sí. 'Solo está dándole vueltas al drenaje'. Yo no sabía lo que quería decir, pero entendí que el señor Ensley no iba a lograrlo. Y no lo hizo."

"¿Y qué crees que significa?" preguntó Remus. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

"Me molestó por un largo tiempo. Nunca lo entendí realmente. Cayendo en espiral. Girando fuera de control. Me imagino a las arañas en el lavaplatos de la cocina a las que tía Petunia les lanzaba chorros de agua para que cayeran por el drenaje. No importaba cuanto trataran, no podían liberarse de la fuerza de la corriente del agua. Cada vuelta que daban, se acercaban un poco más al drenaje. A lo mejor es como un hoyo negro. Una vez que eres atrapado en su fuerza gravitacional, no tienes ninguna posibilidad."

"¿Entonces qué tiene que ver esto con lo que estábamos hablando?" preguntó Remus. Sospechaba que ya lo sabía.

"Cada día me canso más. Sueño. Trato de mejorarme, pero no lo logro. Un paso hacia delante, dos retrocedidos. Siento que me estoy quedando sin pasos que dar," dijo Harry. Remus sintió su corazón subir a su garganta.

"¿Sientes que estás dando vueltas en el drenaje?" le preguntó. Harry asintió, sus ojos sombríos.

"Fui uno de los casos mas jóvenes en sobrevivir la mordida de un hombre lobo en la historia de Inglaterra.¿Sabías eso?" le preguntó Remus. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¿A qué edad?"

"Cinco." Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y Remus asintió. Resopló con asco. "No puedo imaginarme como me veía cuando me transformaba a los cinco años," dijo, negando con la cabeza.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry, y puso su temblorosa mano sobre la de Remus. Sus nudillos aun estaban ligeramente magullados por cuando casi noquea Sirius. Remus sonrió, alejándose de los recuerdos de dolor y rechazo que sintió siendo un niño, cuando aquellos que amaba le daban la espalda con asco.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo dijeron que tendría de vida?" le preguntó Remus, su mirada intensa. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Hasta los dieciocho. No creyeron que sobreviviría para terminar el colegio." Los ojos de Harry eran enormes. "Fue difícil durante mucho tiempo, Harry. No voy a mentirte. Los días se sumaban rápidamente. Multiplícalo por unos años y parecía que estaba condenado. Y soportaré esta maldición... hasta que muera. Hasta que mi cuerpo se de por vencido finalmente. Pero llegué a dar con algunas conclusiones."

"¿Cuáles?" susurró Harry. Remus sabía que esto era lo que había estado en la mente de Harry. La muerte.

"Me di cuenta... que las personas inventan cosas todos los días. Cuando fui mordido, no había ninguna Poción Matalobos. Ha sido la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Puedo retener mi conciencia ahora. Aun soy yo. Hace una diferencia. Pero no es solo eso," dijo Remus, mirandolo intensamente.

"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó Harry sin aliento.

"Es solo una semana de todo un mes. Tengo tres semanas más. Tengo amigos, colegas, cosas que aprender, cosas que hacer. Paso una semana muriendo, y tres viviendo," dijo Remus. Harry asintió. Permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo después de eso, su temblorosa mano aun descasando sobre la de Remus. Él no se movió. Se quedó al lado de Harry y observó las expresiones que cruzaban rostro. Era una persona tan complicada. Que cualquier adolescente pueda ser asi de... complejo sorprendía a Remus. Eventualmente, Harry comenzó a sonreír un poco.

"Ocúpate viviendo, o ocúpate muriendo," dijo Harry, luego rió suavemente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

"Un libro muggle que leí una vez decía eso. 'Ocúpate viviendo, o ocúpate muriendo'. Tiene mucho más sentido ahora."

"Lectura pesada," comentó Remus.

"Los mendigos no pueden ser quisquillosos. Lo gratis es gratis," dijo Harry. Remus rió.

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo," concordó, indicando sus raídas túnicas.

Harry levantó una temblorosa mano a su frente frunciendo el ceño. Temor trepó por la espalda de Remus cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a apretarse hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron completamente blancos. _"_¡No otra vez!¡Es casi de mañana!¡Denle un poco de paz!_"_ maldijo Remus al destino. Él conocía esos síntomas.

"Sirius," dijo firmemente. Sirius se sobresaltó, sus ojos ensanchados por un momento antes de enfocarlos en Harry.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Remus. Harry asintió a la silenciosa pregunta.

"Sí, es otro más," dijo a través de apretados dientes. Harry cerró sus ojos al arquearse hacia atrás en dolor, presionándose contra las almohadas.

"Solo escucha mi voz,¿está bien? Quédate conmigo," dijo Sirius, instantáneamente poniéndose de rodillas frente a su ahijado. Harry asintió y sus respiros comenzaron a llegar en jadeos.

"Remus, consigue hielo para su cicatriz," instruyó el animago. Remus asintió rápidamente y cruzó a zancadas la habitación hacia la cocina. Ron y Hermione permanecían ignorantes a la situación, sentados en el jardín mientras los primeros rayos de sol teñían el horizonte, hablando relajadamente. Los dejó ahí, sabiendo que se molestarían cuando se enteraran. Pero también sabiendo que necesitaban un tiempo apartados de esto.

Incluso despierto, Harry sentía los ataques. Eso fue una sorpresa que nadie había anticipado. Nadie se había dado cuenta cuan fuerte era la conexión que Harry tenia con Voldemort desde que éste recobró su poder. Desde su renacimiento.

El primer año de Harry, Ron mencionó una vez lo que Harry había descrito que sentía en su cicatriz cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, o enojado. Ellos habían asumido que sentiría lo mismo ahora. Nadie había estado preparado para pura y cruda agonía que recibía Harry desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Su conexión había incrementado exponencialmente.

'Ocúpate viviendo, o ocúpate muriendo' acechadoras palabras. Remus juró averguar quién escribió eso. Él vivía esas palabras muchos días. Mientras llenaba un recipiente con hielo y agua, miró de vuelta a la batalla de Harry en la sala de estar. Supo qué estaba haciendo Harry ahora, y rogó que las victimas de Voldemort murieran rápidamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arg, si sé, dos días de atraso. Lo siento lo siento. No tengo excusas, es solo que no me alcanzó el tiempo. Pero aquí está al fin.

Cortito, porque no tengo ganas de escribir. Ya renuncié al trabajo, al final no tengo madera de empleada, asi que este fue mi primer fin de semana libre en semanas. La U se está empezando a poner exigente. Y eso, no tengo más que contar. El siguiente chapi sigue pensado para el viernes, espero no demorarme esta vez.

Este chapi va especialmente dedicado a _jandra de potter_ y a _Ninpha_ por dejarme reviews :D  
Los reviews de ahora se ganan un plato de pastel de choclo.


	18. Los veré del otro lado

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste. No gano nada de dinero con esto, solo algo que hacer durante las ------- Olvídenlo, estoy en la universidad de nuevo ¬¬

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

18. Los veré del otro lado

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione bostezó, bajando los peldaños lentamente. Estaba exhausta, pero no somnolienta, una combinación frustrante. Las sábanas parecían irritar su piel y su pie insistía en salirse de debajo de las mantas. _"_¡Maldita sea!_"_ pensó finalmente. Sus ojos se sentían como si los tuviera llenos de arena y se negaba a mirarse en el espejo. Esperaba que la señora Weasley conociera una forma mágica de reducir las bolsas bajo los ojos y disimular el enrojecimiento. Para esconder los signos delatores de que había estado llorando.

Había conjurado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la habitación para mantener a raya los sonidos de los gemelos después de finalmente haberse retirado para irse a la cama alrededor de las seis de la mañana, pero aun tenía que encontrar una forma de evitar que el piso temblara cada vez que Fred y George subían como una estampida al ir por otro objeto con el cual entretenerse. En su opinión, los gemelos deberían de haber sido tan delgados como Harry con la cantidad de calorías que quemaban.

Cuando se detuvo al pie de las escaleras para desperezarse, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el reloj, notando que la manilla del señor Weasley indicaba que él aun estaba en la casa. Eso era inusual. Era viernes por la mañana. Hermione había intentado dormir por al menos cuatro horas antes de finalmente darse por vencida, haciéndolo como alrededor de las diez. Él normalmente se iba a trabajar a las ocho.

"¿Qué esperan ganar?¿No podemos detenerlos? Es un niño, Arthur. ¡No tienen derecho a hacerle esto!" exclamó la voz de la señora Weasley desde la cocina. El sonido de los pasos indicaba que se dirigían de vuelta a la sala de estar.

Sorprendida de sus instintos, Hermione al instante giró sobre sus talones y corrió de vuelta hacia arriba para sentarse en el escalón más alto y continuar escuchando la conversación que tomaba lugar debajo. Oculta por la oscuridad del pasillo, tenía una vista clara entre los escalones de madera y la barandilla del señor y la señora Weasley acomodándose en el sofá de abajo.

"Lo sé, pero ahora no tenemos ninguna manera de detenerlos. Los únicos que legalmente podrían silenciar a _El Profeta_ son los Dursley, como guardianes legales de Harry."

"Lo que es una burla a la justicia en sí misma," escupió la señora Weasley.

"El profesor Dumbledore sintió que no sería prudente exponer a Harry al escrutinio de, en efecto, tratar de sacarlo legalmente de su cuidado justo ahora. Por supuesto el ministerio está al tanto de cierta manera de las circunstancias de Harry, pero si tal cosa se convirtiera en algo de conocimiento publico..." dejó que sus palabras flotaran. Las implicaciones eran claras.

"Arthur, las personas _creen_ las cosas que leen en _El Profeta_. ¡Mira el daño que esa mujer Skeeter le hizo a Harry el año pasado!" exclamó la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta.

"Querida, _tú_ creíste en esos artículos también,¿recuerdas?" preguntó él suavemente. Hermione casi lanzó una carcajada por el brillante rubor que iluminó el rostro de la señora Weasley.

"Pero ahora sé que no es así" protestó ella débilmente. El señor Weasley rió y se estiró para palmear la mano de su esposa afectuosamente.

"Así es. Lo sabes. El truco es hacer lo mismo con el resto de la comunidad mágica," afirmó el señor Weasley. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de desacreditar a Fudge. Él es el que está manteniendo el control con respecto al regreso de Tú-Sabes-Quien. Si podemos probar que está equivocado, el resto de lo que está ocultando va a salir naturalmente a la luz."

"Se nos está acabando el tiempo, Arthur," dijo la señora Weasley tristemente. Hermione sintió sus ojos ensancharse por temor.

"Lo sé. Es una carrera por ver si podemos encontrar dónde Fudge está ocultando la evidencia de los ataques de Quien-Tu-Sabes antes de que venga a interrogar a Harry él mismo." La respiración de Hermione se congeló en su garganta.

"Sabes que él está manipulando estos artículos, Arthur. Mantiene la opinión pública en alto. Temo que llegará antes de lo que cualquiera sospecha," protestó la señora Weasley.

"He hablado con Remus al respecto, pero no creo que sea una buena idea mencionarle esto a Sirius. Ya tiene suficiente por lo que preocuparse." La señora Weasley asintió vigorosamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo," continuó ella. "No hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto, y eso solo va a molestarlo."

"Remus sabe lo que se está maquinando. Me ha pedido que..." el señor Weasley hizo una pausa, tragando saliva, "haga algo por él en caso de que llegue el momento. Parece sentirse como tú. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Molly. Lo juro," dijo, sus ojos buscando algo en la expresión de la señora Weasley.

"Lo sé, cariño. Está bien. Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Eso es todo lo que _cualquiera_ puede pedir," respondió ella, tiernamente tocando su cara antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. ¡Ése ciertamente no era un beso casto! Ruborizándose, se levantó y bostezó audiblemente antes de dar un sonoro paso al segundo escalón. El ruido de túnicas le dijo que los Weasley se habían separado y Hermione procedió a continuar bajando las escaleras, sus propios pasos rivalizando con los entusiastas brincos de Fred.

"Hermione,¿qué estas haciendo despierta?" preguntó la señora Weasley. Hermione escudriñó sus caras para ver si sospechaban que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas. Lucían sorprendidos, no recelosos. Se estaba volviendo buena para estas cosas.

"¿Alguna vez ha estado demasiado cansada para dormir?" preguntó Hermione sabiamente. El señor Weasley rió.

"Demasiado a menudo," respondió él, y Hermione pudo ver la melancólica sonrisa de la señora Weasley al mirar a su esposo. Tuvo la sospecha que sus noches de insomnio eran muy probablemente causadas por preocupación.

"¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té, querida?" preguntó la señora Weasley. Hermione asintió.

"Si ya estoy levantada¡así bien puedo llenarme de cafeína!" dijo ella mucho más animada de lo que se sentía. La señora Weasley rió cariñosamente. Hermione la siguió a la cocina mientras los principios de una idea giraban en su mente. Quizás. Podría funcionar. Y mientras, para librarse de esas ojeras...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estoy de vuelta. En mi hogar _favorito_ de toda Inglaterra. Molly Weasley me sonríe cándidamente mientras yo levanto mis dedos, dirigiendo mi baúl a un discreto rincón. Se deja caer pesadamente.

"Bienvenido, profesor Snape. Espero que en su tiempo afuera haya sido... provechoso," dice ella. Arqueo una ceja irónicamente.

"Al igual que yo". Le echo una mirada al infame reloj Weasley. _"_¿Alguien en peligro mortal hoy?_"_ me pregunto. No. No aun. Buena señal.

Estoy cansado hasta la médula por la reunión con los mortífagos a la que fui convocado anoche. Llego aquí mucho más tarde de lo que tenía previsto debido a la abrumante necesidad de tomar una ducha hirviendo. Estoy plenamente conciente del creciente número de ataques mortífagos durante la tarde, pero mi necesidad de volver a colocar de nuevo _firmemente_ mi faceta pública antes de encarar a Lupin, Black y _él_ es más importante.

Mi antebrazo escoce con las recién sanadas heridas que me he inflingido solo horas atrás. Cómo he durado hasta ahora sin amputar la maldita cosa me asombra. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sé lo que hubiera pasado de haberlo hecho, lo haría. Pobre Willaby. Nunca tuvo realmente lo que se necesitaba para ser motífago.

Había sido tan fácil de convencer para Lucius. Ciertamente tiene una gran facilidad para hablar. Willaby era un desilusionado burócrata con frustradas expectativas y una mente demasiado brillante para ser atado al papeleo político y entrelineas aduladoras. Tenía un mordaz sentido del humor que se manifestaba en los momentos más inapropiados _para él._ Personalmente yo lo encontraba maravillosamente divertido. Merlín sabe que su boca lo puso bajo la maldición Cruciatus más veces que cualquier otro mortífago en la historia. Él fue una muy agradable adición a nuestras filas, pero yo sabía. Willaby era un buen hombre, sólo que frustrado. No tenía estómago para lo que aprendió que eran realmente los mortífagos.

Observé con horror, y más de una diminuta esperanza, cuando trataba tan arduamente de romper los lazos con Voldemort. Rogando, regateando, con promesas, escondiéndose... Pero la Marca Tenebrosa nos ata a todos, y al final... En desesperación se cortó su antebrazo a la altura del codo. Le dieron tratamiento en San Mungo.

"Al parecer no calculé bien," dijo él secamente cuando me acomodé a su lado al ir de visita.

"¿A qué te refieres?" respondí vagamente.

"Severus, aprecio lo que trataste de hacer por mí. Mirando hacia atrás fui demasiado idealista para ver las pistas que intentaste dejarme." Mantuve mi rostro calmado. Sabía que él nunca volvería con Voldemort ahora, pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

"¿Pistas?"

"Lucius podría convencer a una monja de perder su virginidad," dijo Willaby, negando con la cabeza melancólicamente.

"Creo que lo hizo, una vez," respondí. Él resopló, volviendo sus pálidos ojos azules para verme intensamente.

"Yo no puedo hacer lo que tú haces."

"¿Lo que hago?" pregunté, sintiendo un hormigueo de miedo subí por mi espalda.

"Es por eso por lo que estás aquí,¿no? _'Anímate, viejo amigo. Hay otras maneras de _no_ servirle'_," dijo él, imitando burlonamente mi voz con espeluznante exactitud. Siempre preciso, como era su naturaleza.

La verdad, había intentado asegurarle que _había_ formas de mantener sus creencias después de hacer algo tan tonto como adquirir la Marca. Por patético que encontrara sus infantiles lloriqueos de 'yo no pretendía hacerlo', también respetaba su coraje y determinación para decir cosas, que yo he sentido en silencio por años, en voz alta. Willaby sabía que sencillamente no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con el peso que colocó sobre sus hombros.

"Bueno, tú ciertamente has llegado a una _única_ solución a tu dilema," señalé, usando mi declaración como una pregunta. ¿Qué pasó después?

Tan pronto como vi su cara, supe que mis más profundos miedos se cumplieron. En un lugar que rehusaba reconocer como mío incluso, estaba echándole porras a Willaby, rogando que algo tan simple como una amputación pudiera romper con la conexión para siempre. Extrañaría el brazo, no me malinterpreten, pero algunos sacrificios valen la pena. Su cara me dijo lo contrario. Como yo ya lo sabía, en lo profundo de mi ser.

"Severus, no puedo hacer esto. ¿¡Demonios, hombre, acaso sabes dónde apareció ahora?!" preguntó, e incluso sin ninguna esperanza reflejada en sus ojos aun había una mueca por la ironía de la que solo él estaba al tanto. Contuve mi aliento cuando se desgarró la parte delantera de su pijama. Ahí, directamente sobre su corazón, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa en toda su horrible gloria. "Él lo dijo incluso,¿recuerdas, Severus? Que yo nunca lo llevé en mi corazón. "Bueno," resopló ruidosamente, " no puedo amputarme esto."

Y supe que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que Willaby cortara el vínculo de la única manera restante que sabía cómo hacerlo. Incluso bajo el vigilante ojo del personal de San Mungo, él acabó con su vida seis días después.

Me coloco en mi lugar habitual en el rincón de la sala de estar y observo a medida que todos los actores principales de mi pequeña telenovela comienzan a aparecer. Granger ha estado levantada desde que llegué, estudiando atentamente un libro y luego otro. Su avaricia por conocimiento bordea lo obsesivo-compulsivo, en mi opinión. Apenas nota mi presencia al sentarme con el té que Molly me ha dado.

La verdad, y para mi sorpresa, relamente me gusta el cargado té Weasley. Al parecer Molly lo ordena especialmente a un diminuto pueblo cerca del sur de Londres. De hecho, en un momento de avergonzante franqueza, incluso le pedí un contacto para ordenar un poco yo mismo. Lo eché en falta cuando estuve afuera. Molly Weasley sonrió ampliamente al anotar la información, y que me maldigan si no le ha dicho una palabra al respecto a nadie desde entonces.

El siguiente en llegar es Lupin. Se ve harapiento, por supuesto. La luna llena ha venido e ido, y él baja tambaleantemente las escaleras, como si cada fibra de su cuerpo le doliera. Estoy seguro que lo hacen. Pero por todo lo que su cuerpo se ve menguado, la mente del hombre nunca sufre. Ha visto y reconocido mi presencia con un asentimiento antes de llegar a la mitad de las escaleras.

"Buenos días, Hermione. Estoy sorprendido de verte despierta tan temprano," le dice Lupin cortésmente. Ella sonríe con cansancio y pone los ojos en blanco.

"Yo también lo estoy," respondió ella." Es que no pude dormir. ¡A pesar, lo juro, de que le puse almohadas en la parte exterior de los zapatos de Fred y George!" Una simple maldición de Piernas de Gelatina, en mi opinión, habría sido mucho más efectiva. Lupin se ríe levemente justo cuando Molly entre de improviso a la habitación.

"Profesor... Remus,¿te gustaría algo de desayunar, querido?" pregunta ella corrigiéndose. Él asiente y ella inmediatamente se va y empieza a hacer bullicio en la cocina. Salida, abandona el escenario.

"¡Gack!" dice una voz entusiastamente desde las escaleras y me doy vuelta para ver a Black, palmas estiradas y brazos extendidos casi hasta su espalda en amplios medios círculos al inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, cuerpo arqueado ddesperezandose energéticamente. Cómo es que logra no caerse del peldaño es algo que les encargo resolver a mentes más brillantes que la mía. Él, también, nota mi presencia de inmediato. Sus ojos se deslizan hacia mi baúl en una muda pregunta, a la que respondo con un asentimiento. Sus ojos se alejan para aterrizar en Lupin. "¿Qué est´ss haciendo levantado?" le pregunta.¿Cómo ha sido el hombre capaz de existir previamente sin tener a alguien de quien hacer mamá gallina? Algún día lo examinare en busca de pechos, juro silenciosamente. Okay._ "_A lo mejor deba permanecer _realmente_ callado hoy día,_"_ pienso al darme cuenta cuan sarcástico estoy ya. Y ya he tomado dos tazas de té.

Hay momentos... como la noche anterior. En la quietud de las horas de la mañana, cuando estoy completamente solo... cansado y exhausto y agotado...cuando siento que no tengo nada más para dar en mí. Dejo que la desesperación, la autocompasión y la oscuridad me traguen por completo. Lloriqueo y desgarro la piel de mi antebrazo, arañandola hasta dejarla limpia, deleitando los breves segundo cuando todo lo que veo son venas y tendón, cuando no hay nada mas ahí. Trato de congelar esos preciosos momentos, hacer de cuenta que esta vez la he limpiado, borrado mi pizarra. En ese momento, la balanza se equilibra y puedo comenzar de nuevo.

Golpes sordos en la escalera indican que otro Weasley se avecina cuando Black se deja caer al lado de Lupin. El ruido casi ahoga el adolorido chillido de protesta que emite la silla, pero no por completo. Ron Weasley, su cabello naranja en todas las direcciones, tanto que rivaliza con el de Potter, ojos legañosos, me mira también. Su progreso bajando las escaleras está lejos de ser entusiasta. Sonrío burlonamente frente a la apenas controlada caída que es cada uno de sus pasos. Si no fuera por la gravedad, nunca lograría llegar al primer piso. Gruñe sonoramente al tenerme a la vista y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Granger sisea "¡Ron!" reprochadoramente. Él no asiente o me saluda de ninguna otra forma.

Cuando él se sienta ruidosamente en el sofá al lado de Granger, ella se inclina hacia él y comienza a susurrar.

"¿Ya está despierto Harry, Ron?" pregunta Molly desde la puerta, sobresaltándonos a todos. Ron asiente.

"Bajará en un minuto," farfulló él. Molly asiente entusiastamente y yo observo divertido a sus ojos escudriña a todos los cuerpos presentes en su sala de estar.

"Excelente. Entonces comenzaré con el desayuno," dice entusiastamente. Elevo mi mano y abro mi boca para hacerle saber que yo ya he comido, que de hecho prefiero un pequeño desayuno de todas maneras, pero cierro mi mandíbula con un ruido seco antes que esa tontería pueda escapar de mis labios. Tratar de rechazar algo que Molly Weasley ofrezca es muy semejante a tratar de hacer que un tren de carga se detenga con un knut. Simplemente no puede hacerse. Siento ojos sobre mí, y elevo la mirada a tiempo para ver un destello de sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin. Frunzo el ceño, pero eso lo hace sonreír más ampliamente. Grrr.

Un crujido de las tablas del piso dirige mis ojos hacia las escaleras una vez más. Potter está en el escalón inferior, su pie paralizado un momento cuando mira a su alrededor, sus ojos extrañamente con pánico. Frunzo el ceño ante su expresión, preguntandome sobre su origen. Él ve la habitación, y exhaustos ojos parecen asimilar sus alrededores más claramente. Con una leve negación de cabeza, la expresión de sus ojos se va completamente. _"_Ahora qué diantres fue eso?_"_ me pregunto.

Su manera de andar es mucho más lenta que la última vez que lo vi unos cuantos días atrás. Se concentra en poner un pie delante de otro, sus piernas temblando notablemente bajo su bata. Hace una pausa por un momento para frotar sus manos contra su cara y bajo sus anteojos, aunque no puedo decir si es agotamiento o frustración lo que ocasiona este gesto.

Él levanta la mirada a tiempo para encontrarse con mis ojos. Me sonríe. No es irónico, o amargado. Es casi... amablemente. Un escalofrío se desliza hacia arriba por mi espalda cuando él asiente su cabeza cortésmente hacia mí.

"Profesor," me saluda. Yo asiento de vuelta.

"Potter, veo que has conseguido sobrevivir," respondo. Por el rabillo de mi ojo puedo vera Black enojarse, pero Lupin coloca una mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarlo.

"Sí, señor," responde él, las comisuras de su sonrisa alejandose de la simpatía y regresando a la ironía. Mi dominio.

"¿Preparado para otra ronda de sabrosas delicias?" le pregunto y me maravillo ante la absurdidad de mi propia declaración. Aparentemente todos los demás lo creen así también. Mientras Potter logra sentarse al lado de Weasley y Granger en el sofá, siento múltiples pares de pasmados ojos sobre mí.

"Solo tú, Severus, puedes llamarlas sabrosas," protesta Lupin secamente, y Potter resopla, sobresaltando a Black. Él también sonríe al mirar a Potter, y frunce el ceño ligeramente. Sus ojos destellan hacia mí en advertencia. _'No tientes a la suerte'_ advierten sus ojos. No lo haré. Al menos, no apropósito. No hay garantías por lo que pueda pasar de otra manera.

Cuando Lupin y Black van a la cocina para mantener acompañada mientras cocina a Molly, Granger se inclina hacia delante ansiosamente. Ah. Es tiempo de que escuche lo que ha estado investigando.

"Harry, he estado pensando," susurra ella, inclinándose sobre Weasley, quien se ve decididamente complacido. Potter le sonríe levemente.

"¿Sobre qué?" Su voz suena rasposa y ronca. _"_Merlín. Es a causa de los gritos_"_ cae la revelación sobre mí. Me viene la creciente sensación de horror. Esas miradas.¿Podría él...? _"_¡No!_"_ Acallo ese pensamiento antes que pueda manifestarse de otra forma. Hay cosas que simplemente me rehusó a pensar. Potter siendo testigo de las cosas por las que paso como un mortifago estando al principio de esa lista.

"Hermione, que tal un _'¿Cómo dormiste, Harry?'_ o _'¿Cómo te sientes?'_ o _'¿Tienes hambre?'_" gruñe Weasley con exasperación. Definitivamente no es una persona madrugadora.

"_'Mal'_, _'Pésimo'_ y _'No realmente pero comeré para calmar tu ansias de todas formas'_. ¿No es así, Harry? Ahora, acerca de tus sueños," dice ella, y veo que Weasley se tensa incomodo. Potter ahoga una pequeña risita.

"Más o menos cierto," responde levemente bajo su aliento, pero dudo que alguno de los dos lo haya oído.

"Hermione..." Weasley dice advirtiendole. Granger lo ignora. Es como un perro sobre un hueso. Miro hacia la cocina para asegurarme que Black aun esta ahí. Tiene oídos de halcón, he descubierto, y no quiero que interrumpa esta conversación. Tengo curiosidad.

"No, solo... ¿Tú ves cosas, cierto? Bueno, qué tal si... Harry, he estado pensando,¿y qué tal si intentas quedarte lo suficiente en tus sueños como para descubrir lo que el ministerio está haciendo después que Tu-Sabes-Quien se va?" suelta de golpe. Estoy impresionado. Ella está conciente de la creciente presión por presentar cargos contra Potter y a la vez suficientemente perspicaz para saber lo que es necesario hacer para desarmarla. Es lo que Arthur Weasley ha estado intentando hacer durante el último mes.

Weasley mira de un amigo a otro, pero mi foco principal está en Potter. Su cara ha palidecido, y noto que ha tocado un tema muy delicado. Me obligo a no inclinarme hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

"Es una buena idea," dice Potter débilmente. Abre su boca para decir algo mas, luego la cierra. Luego dice, "Pero..." y hace una pausa.

"¿Pero?" interrumpe Weasley. Me dan ganas de estrangularlo. Cierra la boca, muchacho.

"Pero... Erm, bueno... Cuando," hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta. _"_¿Si?_"_ trato de instar mentalmente al muchacho. ¡Gran Merlín, paren de dejarme en suspenso! "Cuando él está... cuando está torturándolos, yo lo siento. Es como si estuviera vinculado con lo que él inflinge. Yo... temo que si me quedo durante todo el sueño, que moriré con ellos. Que no despertaré," termina él, luciendo profundamente incomodo. Weasley y Granger lo miran fijamente con horror, y yo tengo que reprimir mi propio creciente temor.

Las pociones que le he administrado en el pasado a veces han hecho eso justamente... lo han forzado a permanecer en el sueño más tiempo de lo que naturalmente habría estado. No que yo haya tenido esa intención, pero... él es un caso único. _"_¿Ha permanecido alguna vez ahí hasta que alguien muere?_"_ me pregunto. Granger formula mi pregunta en voz alta. Buena chica. Potter niega con la cabeza.

"No." Aclarando su garganta nuevamente. "Me he quedado cuando otros mortifagos han asesinado, pero no Voldemort." Mis ojos inconcientemente viajan hacia mi baúl colocado en un rincón. Mi estómago se encoge por la tensión y sé que las salchichas y el pudín de Molly Weasley se van a asentar en mi estómago como rocas. "Aunque era una buena idea, Hermione, y a lo mejor no me pase nada. Solo estoy reticente a intentarlo. Lo comprendes,¿verdad?" pregunta dudoso. Granger da un brinco y lo abraza fuertemente. Los brazos del muchacho tiemblan un poco y Weasley se pone tenso a su lado.

"Por supuesto que lo entiendo, Harry. Solo era una idea. Ni siquiera lo intentes,¿de acuerdo?" demanda ella abruptamente. Yo silenciosamente le agrego mi 'amen' a esa petición, aunque temo que mi más reciente poción puede hacer eso justamente. Dios, como si no tuviera ya _suficiente_ por lo que preocuparme con el muchacho. _"_No, no hay presión aquí, Severus,_"_ digo silenciosamente y lamento mi destino en silencio por un momento. No a menudo preferiría estar enseñando Pociones a los de primer año, pero ahora definitivamente es uno de esos momentos. Al menos a ellos puedo atormentarlos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry tira la poción lo más atrás de su garganta. El truco era hacer que la menor cantidad de la poción de Snape tocara su lengua, y tragar lo que mas pudiera antes de que las ganas de vomitar llegaran. Estaba de vuelta en _su_ habitación. Por ahora. Ron había tratado dos veces ya de cambiar habitaciones con él. La segunda vez casi había terminado, habiendo reclutado la ayuda de Ginny y los gemelos antes que la señora Weasley los atrapara. Harry negó con su cabeza afectuosamente por el escándalo que se armó. No es necesario decir que aun permanecía en la antigua habitación de Percy.

Era cerca de la una en punto de la tarde, y tiempo para otro round de 'Hagamos que Harry Trate de Dormir'. Suspiró, levantando la mirada hacia los cálidos y preocupados ojos de Sirius. Su padrino se veía tan cansado últimamente. Habían arrugas de estrés en su rostro, que no recordaba haber visto anteriormente. La única cosa que animaba a Harry era que su padrino ya no estaba esquelético gracias a las comidas de la señora Weasley. De hecho, se estaba rellenando, e incluso su tez parecía mas saludable. Ciertamente muy lejos de la terrorífico banshee hombre que Harry había encontrado un año y medio atrás.

Sus ojos se enlazaron con los de Snape cuando éste se acomodaba en la esquina de a habitación, su túnica cayendo dramáticamente a cada lado de la silla. Sus negros ojos brillaban, y Harry se preguntó, no por primera vez, sobre qué era lo que su profesor de Pociones pensaba. Snape ahora hablaba muy poco, y Harry sabía con una secreta sonrisa que probablemente estaba practicando el dicho 'Si no puedes decir nada amable, no digas nada en absoluto'. La poción se revolvió peligrosamente en su estomago cuando se echó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Sirius, y Harry sospechó que se había puesto un poco verde.

"Estaré bien," lo tranquilizó, pero tuvo que luchar contra las nauseas. Su garganta se apretó amenazadoramente, pero después de un momento se relajó y Harry sintió la magia de la poción comenzar a envolverlo. Tomó un profundo respiro y trató de reprimir un escalofrío. _"_Por favor, que Voldemort se tome unas vacaciones hoy,_"_ imploró silenciosamente. Algo de sus pensamientos debió haberse mostrado en su expresión, porque Sirius colocó una mano sobre su hombro tranquilizadoramente.

"Estarás bien," le reaseguró. Harry asintió y sus ojos se cerraron. Era como si una cortina fuera lentamente deslizada sobre su mente conciente, y él se alejó felizmente hacia abajo. _"_Por favor, que esté callado hoy,_"_ rogó al destino, o a lo que fuera que dictaminara esas cosas. "Estoy tan cansado," pensó, luego... silencio.

Había un patrón en las visiones de Harry con el cual él se había ido acostumbrando; pasos que parecían llevarlo donde fuera que estuviera Voldemort, en vez de una escena macabra al instante. Algunas veces él estaría soñando algo agradable, sueños normales que comenzarían a mutar y cambiar... oscuridad comenzaría a girar a su alrededor y con un jalón semejante a un traslador tirándolo hacia delante. Él siempre luchaba contra eso, dedos intangibles tratando de darle agarre a su frágil sueño para mantener a la pesadilla a raya, pero nunca funcionaba.

Algunas veces, como hoy, no había estado soñando en absoluto. Su conciencia se elevó hacia la superficie de la visión como una burbuja de aire sale de las profundidades del mar, cada momento que pasa aun más inevitable que el anterior. En cuanto sus alrededores comienzan a solidificarse, Harry automáticamente aprieta sus brazos alrededor de su pecho defensivamente, dolorosamente conciente de lo que está apunto de comenzar.

Había pasado tantas visiones desesperadamente tratando de escapar, de romper la conexión, que había sido difícil para él no intentarlo más. Pero lo que fuera que necesitara para cortar la visión, Harry no era capaz de hacerlo, y todo lo que su resistencia parecía hacer era volverlo más doloroso para él al final. En cambio, él hacia la única cosa que _podía_ hacer; ponerle mucha atención a sus alrededores, las personas, tomar nota de los nombres; escuchar cualquier discusión en busca de pistas de futuros ataques; y honrar al moribundo presenciando su tragedia. Cada vez que Harry hacia eso, trataba de ser fuerte, trataba de hacer lo que creía que era lo correcto, pero por dentro se sentía volverse más vacío, más solo. Moría un poco cada vez que fallaba en ayudar a _sus_ victimas. Así que Harry se forzaba a presenciar de su indigna muerte. Y cada vez, cuando despertaba, se sentía un poco mas desprendido, desapegado de la vida; los agudos gritos y vívidas imágenes de sangre y muerte ahogando la gentil calidez y calmante consuelo de la compañía.

Harry había aprendido una fría y brutal verdad demasiado bien: que no había _gloria_ en la muerte. Quizá solo alivio... eventualmente. Nunca había visto nacer a un bebe, pero no se podía imaginar cómo la gente podía comparar la vida y la muerte, describiéndolos como ciclos 'naturales', inevitables en su salvaje forma, bellos... Harry había visto demasiadas veces ya al cuerpo luchar para seguir respirando, mucho después de que no hubiera posibilidades de inhalar. Como el corazón aun intentaba latir, incluso cuando la sangre era bombeada fuera del cuerpo. Manos aun apretadas con determinación incluso cuando sus vidriosos ojos y no veían mas.

Reconocía a la mayoría de los mortifagos favoritos de Voldemort por postura y complexión solamente, y ya ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar una voz en particular para diferenciarlos. Podía recitar sus modos favoritos de tortura, qué tipos de victimas preferían, y ahora reconocía que algunas veces el Avada Kedavra era piedad.

Pero desde la noche que las voces de los muertos casi lo sobrepasan, una voz en particular extrañamente le había dado un pequeño grano de esperanza. De alguna forma, esa anciana mujer lo había visto. Él estaba conectado, y si solo pudiera aprender como manipular ese vinculo, quizá... Quizá sí podía hacer algo después de todo.

Había pasado incontables desesperantes momentos tratando de ayudar, de arrojar algo, distraer, desgarrar algo o de alguna otra manera auxiliar al condenado. Fallaba todas las veces, pero había descubierto en los momentos finales entre la vida y la muerte... que algunas veces podían verlo.

Había una barrera dentro de él que Harry estaba tratando de entender. Era difícil de describir, pero en lo profundo de su ser, _sabía_ que tenía que haber una manera de alterar el resultado. Se había dado por vencido con la parte física, pero tenía que haber otra manera. Se rehusaba a creer que el vínculo que compartía con Voldemort era estrictamente en un solo sentido. Si podía sentir el dolor que Voldemort inflingía, tenia que haber una forma de que Harry pudiera devolver el favor. Solo necesitaba descifrar cómo.

La vista de Harry se aclaró al acercarse a la siguiente locacion elegida. Quedó suspendido en el aire, viendo la abundancia de árboles y una placentera casa de campo con desprendida pintura amarilla y una débil voluta de humo vagamente flotando desde la chimenea. Era casi atardecer, y en la cercanía, comenzó a notar mas detalles. Había un desbordante jardín detrás de la casa, del cual su propio salvaje aspecto compensaba en entusiasmo lo que carecía en organización. Algunas de las ventanas, Harry notó, estaban hechos de vitrales con vibrantes colores que casi parecían tener textura. Se distanció de ahi, adentrándose a la casa, notando la desigual viga del techo que solo se agregaba a darle tanto mas carácter, luego entró por la puerta delantera.

Escuchó gritos. Ya podía sentir los hormigueos de alarma por el poder y la energía cuando la Magia Negra fue liberada dentro de los confines de la casa. Observó su alrededor frenéticamente por información. Estaban reunidos en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, los mortifagos rodeándolos.¿Entonces esto iba a ser algo de grupo? Frunció el ceño... entonces esto debía ser una represalia en cierta medida. Una de las cuatro victimas unidas en un pequeño grupo, o mas, debió de haber ido directamente contra Voldemort. Harry se acercó mas, tratando de ver sus rostros.

Dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos en sus treintas cercano a los cuarenta. Un hombre era el más bajo, se estaba quedando calvo, tenía pelo castaño saliendo de un semicírculo alrededor de su cráneo en lo que Harry pensó como el 'Aspecto del Fraile'. Tenía anteojos redondos, y una cara amable con abundantes arrugas de risa. Sus ojos se movían rapidamente mirando a su alrededor, pero Harry no estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando, porque no parecía que fuera ser a los mortifagos. La mujer a la que se aferraba era más alta que él por un poco menos que una cabeza, con largo y liso pelo castaño, ojos azules y fuerte, rostro curtido. Estaba enfocada estrictamente en Voldemort, y se sostenía a si misma con calmada dignidad. No pronunciaba ninguna palabra de desafío, o exudaba alguna bravuconería, pero su sola presencia parecía ancla a la pareja a su lado.

Harry frunció el ceño al mirarlos más de cerca. Ellos eran más jóvenes, y la mujer tenía cierto parecido físico con la digna mujer a su lado. Pero su compostura ya no estaba, y mantenía sus ojos pegados al piso. El hombre que la sostenía también miraba hacia los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.¿Acaso tenían varitas cerca? Se preguntó Harry.¿Tenían alguna forma de escapar? Comenzó a rondar el perímetro de la habitación, tratando de ver lo que buscaban,

"... lo que has dicho y hecho. Todos tienen derecho a opinar, después de todo," dijo Voldemort, luego perezosamente apuntó su varita a la mujer de pelo oscuro. "_Crucio_," dijo, y la maldición fluyó por las venas de Harry como ácido, sangró por su piel y le dio latigazos a músculos y tendones como resortes demasiados estirados que ya no podrían regresar a su lugar. Gritó, pero su mente no podía registrarlo, no podía procesar nada más que dolor. Voldemort finalmente hizo una pausa.¿Cuánto tiempo había mantenido la maldición?

Tieso en el piso, apenas capaz de levantar su cabeza, Harry jadeó en busca de aire. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de reagruparse. Necesitaba ponerse de pie, registrar más la habitación. Si solo sus extremidades cooperaran. Reteniendo un gemido de dolor, Harry forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, y se encontró a si mismo mirando a dos enormes ojos cafés que lo veian desde algún lugar a su lado.

"Ayuda a mi mamá y papá," susurró una voz de niña. Harry se sintió dar un respingo en sorpresa. Había una pequeña niña escondiéndose debajo del sofá... y podía verlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Recuerdo cuando

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste.

N/T: No hay absolutamente ningún spoiler de cualquier tipo en este fic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

19. Recuerdo cuando...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se paralizó, mirando a esos aterrorizados ojos y sintió como si el vacío en su estómago se hubiera hecho más profundo. Los dos hombres no estaban buscando sus varitas,¡la estaban buscando a ella!

"¿Puedes verme?" le preguntó a la pequeña niña. No se veía grande de siete u ocho años. Tenía un largo cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas y unos enormes ojos marrones. Usaba un polvoriento y sucio jersey con pedacitos de hojas secas aun pegadas a él. Bien, eso significaba que no tenía miedo de escalar árboles si fuera necesario, y considerando los árboles que rodeaban la casa, si tan sólo la pudiera sacar de ahí, tendría más que suficientes lugares donde esconderse. Cuando ella abrió su boca para hablar, Harry la detuvo con una temblorosa mano. "Shh. Sin hablar. Sólo asiente con la cabeza," la instruyó. Ella así lo hizo, tratando de lucir valiente incluso cuando su labio inferior temblaba, sus ojos lucían solemnes.

"Está bien," dijo Harry, su mente yendo en millones de diferentes direcciones a la vez. Ella podía verlo. "Tenemos que sacarte de aquí," dijo en voz alta al tratar de ponerse de pie, pero sus extremidades temblaban tanto que cayó nuevamente.

"Espera," susurró ella con fervor, Harry rápidamente miró alrededor implorando que nadie la hubiera escuchado. No lo hicieron. Dejó que sus piernas colapsaran bajo su peso y cayó de rodillas. No había tiempo. Tenía que sacarla de ahí ahora, porque ella no podía quedarse. Simplemente no podía. Harry se dejó caer hacia delante hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. Los ojos de la niña se ensancharon por la cercanía, pero no se alejó. En cambio, se acercó más.

"Tengo que sacarte de aquí," repitió, tratando de acallar la sensación de desesperación que sentía por ella. Era tan joven.

"Mamá y papá y tía Mary y tío Carl," objetó ella, sus ojos instintivamente mirando en su dirección. Oh Dios. Eran sus padres, su familia. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Pero por supuesto que eran su familia, se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Qué había imaginado, que se necesitaba de cuatro adultos para hacer de niñeras? Oh, pobre de ella. Rápidamente, Harry se aferró a esa línea de pensamiento. Ese tipo de lamentación y culpa no los llevarían ni a él ni a _ella_ a ningún lado.

"No puedes ayudarlos ahora. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Susúrralo muy despacio,¿está bien?"

"Anne" dijo ella en voz baja.

"Anne, ahora mismo ellos están tratando de mantener la atención de esos hombres malos alejado de aquí para que tú puedas escapar," dijo Harry firmemente. Ella negó con la cabeza. El estómago de Harry se encogió. ¿No?

"Tengo que ayudarlos," susurró ella. Harry se maravilló por lo determinada... o terca que era para ser una niña tan pequeña. Estaba aterrorizada, pero aun así intentaba hacer lo que creía que era lo mejor. Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento, el murmullo de las voces aun era lo suficientemente débil para que no perdiera su concentración. Por suerte, ningún hechizo estaba siendo lanzado por el momento. Sabía que su tiempo, y su capacidad para ayudar a Anne, era limitado.

"Al escapar, estarás ayudándolos," razonó Harry. Ella frunció el ceño. Podía oír los engranajes girar en su mente. No iba a caer en _ese_ truco. Harry suspiró. "Justo ahora, ellos están más preocupados por que tú escapes que en su propia seguridad. Siguen buscando por los alrededores. Te están buscando a ti, Anne. Mientras más pronto te escondas en algún lugar seguro, donde ellos no tengan que preocuparse por ti, mejores posibilidades tendrán para intentar defenderse," argumentó. Retuvo la respiración mientras los ojos de la niña iban de él a su familia. Frunció el ceño al pensar en lo que Harry había dicho. _"_Por favor, que entre en razón_"_.

"… quieren. ¡_Crucio_!" dijo Voldemort de nuevo, y el mundo de Harry fue puesto patas arriba al colapsar, y comenzaron a darle espasmos en el piso en frente de la pequeña niña. La realidad se deslizó fuera de su alcance por un momento, y no podía pensar siquiera en preocuparse si es que la niña estaba asustada. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados y pequeñas manchas negras bailaban frente a sus ojos para el tiempo que Voldemort detuvo el conjuro.

La mujer decidida... debía ser la tía. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar antes de terminar igual que los padres de Neville?¿Cuánto antes de que a él le pasara? Con su cabeza gacha, Harry tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de relajarse. El hechizo había terminado, pero su cuerpo aun temblaba y daba espasmos con las reminiscencias del dolor.

"Anne, si quieres mi ayuda para sacarte de aquí, tienes que hacerlo ahora," jadeó desesperadamente. Los ojos de la niña eran enormes y su mandíbula estaba abierta en conmoción mirándolo fijamente. Rogó que ella no hubiera hecho ningún sonido cuando convulsionó frente a ella. Harry se acostó sobre su estómago y la miró implorante, apoyándose débilmente en sus codos. "¿Realmente piensas que hay algo que tú puedas hacer que tu familia no pueda?" indicó Harry. "¿Contra ellos?" Tenía la esperanza de que sus argumentos no la asustaran, indicando con la cabeza a Voldemort y a los mortífagos en la habitación, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando,... y también a ella. Tenía que hacerla entender. Ella cerró los ojos, y unas lágrimas se escaparon. Inmensas, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara cuando ella negó con la cabeza en derrota, sus coletas rebotando inocentemente, extrañamente alegres en contraste con la macabra escena que estaba tomando lugar.

"No," susurró ella. Harry sintió una aliviada sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

"Buena chica. Vamos, vamos a sacarte de aquí," dijo él y miró alrededor, reuniendo fuerzas mentalmente. "¿Dónde está la puerta más alejada de donde están _ellos_?" le preguntó. La niña apuntó con su dedo a un lugar detrás de ella. Perfecto. Podía deslizarse detrás del sofá y salir por atrás.

"Quédate aquí. Voy a ir a ver si hay alguien por ahí,¿de acuerdo?" dijo él, sin esperar por una respuesta al tratar de levantarse. Tomó un par de intentos y plegarias murmuradas, pero finalmente salió de la habitación con las piernas temblorosas. Seguía intentando alcanzar cosas para afirmarse, pero su mano se deslizaba a través de las paredes y casi se cae de rodillas nuevamente.

Detrás del sofá, por el oscuro marco de la puerta, había un pequeño cuarto lleno de libros. Un escritorio en el rincón tenía pilas de pergaminos y desperdicios de docenas de desafiladas puntas de pluma que habían sido cortadas. En la esquina opuesta al escritorio había una puerta que daba hacia afuera. La luz del atardecer caía sobre la mitad superior del vitral de la puerta, bañando la habitación con surreales colores rojos, azules, verdes y violetas. Incapaz de ver hacia el otro lado del vidrio, Harry metió su cabeza _a través_ de la puerta, sintiéndose completamente como Nick Casi Decapitado, y miró hacia ambos lados. Hubiera preferido revisar los alrededores de la casa por completo, pero estaba perdiendo energía rápidamente, y la escena en la sala de estar estaba apunto de volverse sombría, se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Rápidamente regresó a la habitación. "Anne," llamó desde el arco de la puerta, conservando fuerzas. Su cabeza apareció de debajo del sofá mirándolo con confianza. "No están mirando. Empieza a gatear hacia mí,¡y ten cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido!" le indicó Harry, sus ojos fijos en los adultos que los rodeaban. Ella asintió obedientemente y avanzó en cuatro patas, moviéndose con extraña gracia para tan pequeña niña. La escena en la sala de estar seguía sin interrupciones. Parecía que había muchas discusiones, curiosamente, pero a Harry no le importaba. Ésa no era su preocupación ahora. Anne lo era. Ya estaba de pie.

"Pasa a través de mí hacia la puerta. Espera ahí, y yo revisaré una vez más," ordenó Harry, Una vez en el estudio, ella no se movió tan cuidadosamente. Se levantó y casi estaba en la puerta, con él comenzando a seguirla, cuando el suelo crujió. Harry se paralizó alarmado al igual que ella. Harry levantó una temblorosa mano señalando que se detuviera, cada sentido forzándose para escuchar si alguien lo había notado. "Quédate aquí. Iré a ver si alguien escuchó," y regresó hacia la puerta. Voldemort y los otros no parecían haber escuchado, pero su familia sí. Harry miró cómo la mujer (¿la madre de Anne?) finalmente elevó la mirada, esperanza casi iluminando su rostro por un segundo antes de que lo volviera de nuevo a uno de derrota.

Era por eso por lo que miraba hacia abajo. Tenía miedo de delatar a Anne. Ella _debía_ ser su mamá, se dio cuenta Harry. El hombre al lado de ella... el padre de Anne... tomó su mano y la apretó tranquilizadoramente. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la puerta también, antes de juntar miradas con Carl. Un breve asentimiento y una sonrisa. Habían escuchado el sonido y sabían lo que significaba. Harry se apresuró a ir a la puerta donde Anne lo esperaba y sacó su cabeza _a través_ de la pared hacia afuera al lado de ella, mirando en todas las direcciones. "Está despejado," dijo. "¿La puerta rechina?" le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello golpeando su cara suavemente, y agarró el picaporte. Abriéndola con cautela, se movió lentamente a través del resquicio.

"Ciérrala suavemente detrás de ti. Así ellos no se darán cuenta que alguien ha escapado," le ordenó Harry. Ella lo hizo así y se quedó ahí mirando a su alrededor. Harry caminó a través de la pared y se inclinó para estar frente a frente con Anne. Sabía que si se arrodillaba, nunca sería capaz de ponerse de pie de nuevo. "Ahora, quiero que corras. Lejos y rápido. Corre tan rápido como puedas. ¿Tienes algún vecino con quien puedas ir?" preguntó él. Ella asintió y esperó. ¿Por qué no estaba corriendo ya?

"No, Anne. No puedo ir contigo. Ve con tus vecinos, pero mantente fuera de vista. Diles lo que viste, y que llamen al ministerio. Diles que _no _investiguen por su cuenta,¿de acuerdo? Son demasiados. ¡Ahora ve!" gritó. Ella partió hecha una bala, las coletas ondeando detrás de ella. Era sorprendentemente rápida al dar brincos sobre los arbustos, agacharse bajo troncos caídos y desaparecer en el bosque. Desapareció rápida como una liebre, y Harry comprendió que el bosque era su elemento; estaba en casa ahí. Incluso si los mortífagos se dieran cuenta que había escapado, nunca la encontrarían ahora. Estaba_ a salvo_.

A pesar que Harry no oía las palabras, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Con un parpadeo, estaba de vuelta en la sala de estar. Mary, la tía de Anne, estaba lloriqueando en el piso, sus ojos vidriosos. El padre de Anne estaba muerto, y mientras la madre de Anne y Carl esperaban su turno, la mujer giró sus ojos hacia Harry.

"Gracias," susurró ella con una leve y dulce sonrisa, luego todos fueron envueltos en la maldición Cruciatus. Harry supo que la poción de Snape lo había retenido ahí, rehusándole la habilidad de recobrar la conciencia. A lo mejor ahora tendría la posibilidad de probar la teoría de Hermione de una forma o la otra. No creía que fuera a sobrevivir, pero no le importaba. La había salvado. Salvó a Anne. Y si llegaba a sobrevivir, encontraría la manera de hacerlo de nuevo... y de nuevo. Luego todo pensamiento desapareció cuando él se _convirtió_ en dolor, y nada más existía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡_Spiro Sustineo Pectus_!" grito una vez más apuntando con mi varita a Potter. Una luz sale disparada de ella y brilla a su alrededor, tratando de forzar aliento y vida a su cuerpo. _"_No_"_, me corrijo, _"_no su cuerpo. He tratado de forzar aliento y vida a Potter_"_. Ha estado en la visión por más de dos horas ya. He intentado todo para despertarlo, toda poción y hechizo conocido por magos o muggles. Black también lo ha intentado, y Lupin está ahora revisando mis libros, buscando cualquier cosa oscura que pueda auxiliarme en mi desesperación. El hechizo que he lanzado es mi último desesperado intento, y lo he lanzado tres veces ya. Quince minutos desde que Harry dejó de respirar por su cuenta, desde que su corazón latió y después cesó completamente. Merlín, lo he matado. ¡No! Me corrijo. No todavía. Aun hay esperanza.

El pecho de Potter se contrae cuando el hechizo fuerza a la sangre a fluir por sus extremidades, y su mandíbula se abre en busca de aire mágicamente forzado a entrar a sus pulmones. No está respondiendo. Su piel está blanca, y sus labios están teñidos de azul violeta. El hechizo durará por otros cinco minutos antes de que tenga que ocuparlo de nuevo.

"¡Vamos, Harry, respira!¡Despierta, Harry, vamos!" Black grita directamente a la cara del chico. Está de pie frente a Potter, sacudiéndolo bruscamente. Yo no interfiero, ya que el hechizo no se ve entorpecido por el movimiento. Además, no creo que nadie más que su padrino pueda llamarlo de vuelta a estas alturas. Cierro mis ojos contra el ardor que radica ahí. _Yo_ hice esto. Mi poción, mi creación, ha forzado esto sobre El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Y decir que me siento enfermo es la subestimación del siglo. "¡Maldición, Harry, no puedes darte por vencido ahora!¡Abre.Tus.Ojos.Ahora!" vocifera furioso Black.

Si... Black puede traerlo de vuelta. Si... Potter sobrevive a lo que sea que esté pasando en su visión... Ruego a Merlín que no esté demente. Veinte minutos. Por casi media hora estuvo bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Trago la bilis que sube por mi garganta y me preparo para volver a conjurar mi hechizo cuando un grito triunfante me sobresalta.

"¡Eso es, Harry!¡Vamos, respira!" exclama su padrino, y Lupin brinca poniendose de de pie, mi libro cae ruidosamente al suelo pasando desapercibido. Me abalanzo hacia delante también y miro por sobre el hombro de Black. Un leve sonido como de silbido sale de los labios de Potter cuando su espalda se arquea y él lucha por oxígeno.

"Vamos, Harry. Sigue así. Respira." Lupin dice dando ánimos a mi lado. La cara de Potter se contrae con dolor y concentración mientras lo escucho jadear y atorarse. Su pecho se expande y sonrío en triunfo.

"¡Sí!" exclamo, y Lupin me lanza una sorprendida mirada antes de regresarla a Potter.

"Ahora otro. El primero es el más difícil. Toma otro respiro, Harry," persuade Black ahora, su cara cerca de la de Potter al sostener el apretado puño de su ahijado en su mano. Harry respira nuevamente. ¿Harry?¿Acabo de pensar 'Harry'? Potter. Extiendo una mano y busco el pulso. Es débil, pero ésta. Le asiento a Black y a Lupin, y ambos sonríen estúpidamente.

"... Yo..." jadeó Potter, y me doy cuenta que está tratando de hablar. _"_¿Podría estar recuperando la conciencia?_"_ me pregunto asombrado. Me inclino hacia delante cuando sus ojos tratan de abrirse. Sus ojos se ponen blancos cuando pasa de la conciencia a la inconciencia, y él frunce el ceño, tratando de forzar su errante visión a enfocarse. Mira a Black, y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción ilumina su cara. Siento un escalofrío subir por mi espina dorsal. Sus dientes están rojos con sangre. O se mordió la lengua, o está escupiendo sangre. De cualquier manera, el efecto de dientes rojos, vagamente desenfocados ojos verdes, piel cetrina y cabello negro graba una imagen en mi mente que dudo que alguna vez me deje. Está demente. Es la única explicación para esa sonrisa. Sé lo que debía haber estado viendo. Lo he visto yo mismo pero aun así su sonrisa es tan genuina, tan real. No hay amargura o rabia en ella, solo felicidad pura. Está fuera de sus casillas.

"...eee..." trata Potter de hablar nuevamente.

"¿Qué?" Black pregunta, su cara se había puesto blanca como el papel. Claramente teme lo que yo. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?", su tono es tentativo, cauteloso.

"Eee..." repite el chico y frunce el ceño en frustración. Lupin mira a Black con preocupación y se acerca para descansar una mano sobre su hombro. Sí, Lupin lo cree así también. _"_¿Podría sentirlo de alguna otra manera?_"_, me pregunto.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Harry?" susurra Black, vacilante. ¿Tiene miedo ahora? Yo sí.

"¡A salvo!" Potter jadea. Black sonríe, alivio reflejándose en sus expresiones, pero no asentándose.

"Así es, Harry. Estás a salvo," él responde y Potter ríe, negando con la cabeza. Luego su sonrisa flaquea momentáneamente al deslizar su mano fuera del agarre de Black y llevarla a sus labios, frunciendo el ceño al ver la sangre que humedecía la yema de sus dedos.

"Eso no puede ser bueno," murmura y sus ojos se van hacia atrás de su cabeza. Sus dientes aun relucen con rojo brillante en su boca entreabierta y comienzo a pasar mi varita sobre el cuerpo de Potter, evaluando el daño. Black claramente no tiene idea de cómo interpretar el comportamiento de su ahijado, pero yo estoy mucho más esperanzado. A pesar de que se haya reído maniáticamente, Potter logró producir una frase coherente. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Siento ojos sobre mí y junto miradas con Lupin al terminar mi evaluación.

"Ha recibido extensivo daño interno, pero no es nada que las pociones post-Cruciatus no puedan resolver. No hay daño permanente," digo calmadamente hacia él. Estoy tratando de no llamar la atención de Black, esperando que aun esté completamente enfocado en el muchacho, pero he fallado. Resopla con sorna lanzándose desde el costado de la cama de Harry, sus azules ojos clavándose en mí.

"¿Daño permanente?" sisea Black. Lupin da un paso adelante inmediatamente y pone una mano sobre su hombro, calmándolo.

"Severus,¿por qué no comienzas a trabajar en esas pociones para cuando Harry despierte nuevamente?" me pregunta Lupin, y sé que es mi indicación para salir. Me muerdo la lengua para no responderle a Black, sorprendido ante mi propia falta de animosidad. Quizá estoy demasiado aliviado de que el muchacho aun viva para hacer surgir mucha amargura o resentimiento hacia su padrino. De cualquier manera, es extraño. Mi corazón no está dispuesto a eso por el momento. Hmm... si espero lo suficiente, esto pasará, concluyo, y asiento a Lupin, girando sobre mis talones y abandonando la habitación abruptamente. Potter está inconciente por ahora. Todavía está vivo. No hay nada más que pueda hacer ahora _"__además de matarlo"_, dice una oscura voz en mi cabeza. Lo intenté, demonios. Y no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Creo que es tiempo de ver dónde esconde Molly lo bueno. Estoy relativamente seguro que la vi tomar un trago cuando estaba en la cocina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Padfoot," Remus dice al ver a Snape dejar el cuarto. El cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció bajo el toque de Remus.

"Casi lo mata," su voz era rotunda.

"No lo hizo. Estaba tratando de ayudar," respondió Remus y frunció el ceño cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta, quitándose de encima su mano enojo.

"Harry acaba de morir, Remus. No tenía pulso y dejó de respirar. Si no está chiflado cuando despierte,¡me comeré mi taza de té.¡¿No lo entiendes?!¡Harry murió!" gritó. Remus frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia Harry. Sus facciones estaban lacias, y su pecho se movía ligeramente junto con su respiración.

"Llevemos esta conversación fuera de la hab..." trató de alejarlo un poco de Harry. La última cosa que el muchacho necesitaba era escuchar a su angustiado padrino, decidió Remus. Además, necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir, y lo más probable es que se demorara un rato en ocurrir el siguiente ataque.

"No me iré, Remus. Olvídalo," se negó Sirius, y Remus se paralizó por la expresión que vio. Si pensaba que había estado preocupado por la sanidad mental de Harry antes, estaba mucho más preocupado por la de su amigo ahora. La cara de Sirius estaba tensa en un rigor de estrés y dolor, sus pupilas eran tan pequeñas como puntas de alfileres. Los sentidos del olfato agudizados de Remus podían detectar el trasnochado sudor y adrenalina junto con la normal mezcla del jabón de Sirius, té, y serrín, con solo un toque de romero. Agotamiento parecía escurrir de sus poros y la verdad Sirius se veía enfermizo. Remus sintió desesperación aferrarse a sus pensamientos pero los hizo salvajemente a un lado. _No_ iba a pensar en la posibilidad de perder a ambos, Harry _y_ Sirius. No lo haría. Pero eso era justamente lo que pasaría si Harry moría. Remus lo sabía.

"Está bien," accedió, y conjuró un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ellos para que Harry no pudiera escuchar su discusión. "Nos quedaremos," y se sentó en una silla. Sirius se quedó de pie por bastante tiempo, mirando fijamente a su ahijado. Remus notó que Sirius jadeaba, aparentemente incapaz de tomar respiros profundos. Tenía los brazos cruzados apretadamente sobre su pecho de manera defensiva, como si tratara de protegerse de un escalofrío, y sus dedos tiraban incesantemente la tela de cada codo. Finalmente, Remus rompió el alargado silencio entre ellos. "Estoy preocupado por ti," dijo francamente. Sirius rió, algo así como un abrupto ladrido, pero no había humor en él.

"Estoy bien," respondió Sirius. Fue su tranquilizadora respuesta.

"Sirius, Harry es el chico más fuerte que he conocido. Es un sobreviviente. Él _sigue_ sobreviviendo. Pero necesita ayuda, y si no puedes verlo, entonces tendré que decírtelo. Esto te está matando, Sirius, y no serás de ninguna ayuda para Harry si estás muerto," estableció Remus rotundamente.

"Moony..." le advirtió el animago.

"No, Sirius. _Esto_ tiene que parar. No sé si es por la falta de sueño, o estrés, culpa fuera de lugar o una acumulación de todo, pero no eres de ayuda para Harry así, quien está gastando su energía en tratar de hacer que no te preocupes _por él_," declaró el licántropo.

"¿Culpa fuera de...?" gruñó.

"Sirius… mírate. Te estas desmoronando, y no sé lo que hacer para que te recompongas," Remus se esforzó por pasar la voz alrededor del nudo de su garganta. Luchó por mantener sus emociones a raya. El momento en que perdiera en control, la conversación se acabaría, lo tenía claro.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y rápidamente cruzó la habitación, agarrando a Remus por los hombros y sacudiéndolo enojado. Por un momento, Remus pensó que Sirius iba a golpearlo y se preparó para el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Sirius lo miró penetrantemente a los ojos, luego lo empujó violentamente. Remus apenas evadió la silla, golpeándose sonoramente contra la pared. El aire fue forzado a salir de sus pulmones por el impacto y tuvo que luchar para recuperar el aliento. Se mantuvo quieto, viendo a Sirius dando zancadas por toda la habitación, agitadamente, abriendo y cerrando sus puños.

Remus se dio cuenta que Sirius se veía como un animal enjaulado y repentinamente entendió cuan cerca del abismo había llevado Azkaban a su amigo. Sirius se detuvo, mirando intensamente a Hedwig posada sobre su jaula. Miró fijamente a la blanca lechuza por un rato, y Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba mirando Sirius? Finalmente, el animago cayó de rodillas en el rincón al lado de Hedwig. Sacudidas que recorrían el largo de su figura le dijeron a Remus que Sirius estaba llorando silenciosamente. Se paralizó. Hedwig claramente no sabía como interpretar el comportamiento del hombre, así que inclinó la cabeza a su lado y lo miró con preocupación. _"_No sabes ni siquiera la mitad de la historia..._"_, le dijo Remus a Hedwig silenciosamente.

Remus no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer. ¿Debería ir y tranquilizarlo, o darle su espacio? Sus instintos estaban confundidos y desesperados, así que decidió confiar en el lobo interior. Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló al lado de Sirius, gentilmente apoyándolo sobre su pecho. De esta forma no podía verlo llorar, pero aun podía proveer el consuelo sentía que Sirius necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez en _por qué_ las personas pierden la cordura en Azkaban?" preguntó Sirius después de un rato. Había estado tieso e intransigente al principio, pero eventualmente se relajó. Era similar al consuelo que le proveía Padfoot al lobo después de transformaciones particularmente dolorosas. Compañía. Amistad. Hermandad. Manada. Remus contuvo la respiración. Sirius nunca hablaba de su encarcelamiento.

"Por los dolorosos recuerdos," respondió Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Pero después de un tiempo eso no debería importar,¿no? La misma historia, diferente día. _Debería_ volverse viejo,¿no crees?" preguntó Sirius. La respiración de Remus se congeló en su garganta.  
"La cosa con los dementores es... ellos no solo te hacen revivir tus peores recuerdos. Los llaman en su máximo punto. Todos los días, nunca disminuye," dijo Sirius, luego hizo una pausa. Remus frotó su espalda tranquilizadoramente pero permaneció en silencio. Esto era lo más franco que jamás había escuchado hablar a Sirius de su tiempo ahí. "Todos los días veía a James y a Lily. Veía a Harry, y sabía la estupidez de _mis_ acciones. Las memorias se suponen que deberían disminuir con el tiempo... desvanecerse para que se vuelva menos doloroso. Nuevas memorias se supone deberían reemplazar a las antiguas, llenar el vacío que dejaron. _Yo_ no tuve eso." Remus no sabía como responder. "Para ti... tú has tenido más de una década para enfrentar la pérdida de James y Lily. Yo sólo he tenido un par de años," dijo Sirius, su voz se ahogó. "Y todos los malos recuerdos. Es como si estuvieran quemados, grabados en mi mente. Puedo ver con mucha más claridad sus muertes, Godric Hollow, y la retorcida cara de Pettigrew más que cualquier otra cosa que haya vivido," su voz era amarga y como pidiendo disculpas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Así que Azkaban causó que perdieras recuerdos?" preguntó Remus, temeroso de seguir su curiosidad pero aun así intentando entender mejor a su amigo. También entendía que_ hablar _acerca de ello podía ayudar a filtrar algunas de las venenosas culpas que aun asediaban a Sirius.

"Creo que lo ha hecho. Es extraño para mí, Moony. Los buenos recuerdos. Son más como ecos. Desvanecidos y leves, sus imágenes son borrosas e indistinguibles," dijo con cansancio, y Remus lo sintió ponerse tenso bajo sus brazos. Rogó que su amigo permaneciera solo por un rato más en esa posición. Era el mayor consuelo que se había sentido capaz de darle a su amigo desde que Sirius llegó después de completar su misión para Dumbledore. "Lo odio, Moony. Odio en lo que me he convertido. Al parecer no puedo evitar estar obsesionado, y no sé que hacer para detenerlo," confesó.

Remus pensó en lo que Sirius le había dicho, mordiéndose el labio ausentemente. "¿Cuánto recordabas cuando recién escapaste de Azkaban?¿De los Merodeadores o de Hogwarts?"

"Hm... No mucho, realmente, pero no podía permitirme pensar sobre eso de todas maneras. Sólo tenía una cosa, y sólo una cosa en mi mente," respondió Sirius. Remus suspiró y cerró sus ojos cansadamente por un momento.

"Matar a Peter," murmuró. Sirius asintió. "¿Tenías descansos de los dementores en Azkaban? Quiero decir,¿estaban alrededor todo el tiempo o solo una parte del día?"

"Cuando comíamos y desde media noche hasta las seis nos dejaban solos," respondió Sirius. Remus decidió ir tan lejos como se atrevía y reunir la información que pudiera antes de que Sirius se cerrara de nuevo. Esto era lo que había estado esperando... entender algo de lo que su amigo estaba pasando.

"¿Volvían entonces algunos buenos recuerdos?" preguntó Remus. "¿Cuando te dejaban solo?" Sirius asintió.

"Lo hacían, pero no para consolarme. Solo servía como otro recordatorio de cuan mal le fallé a todos," respondió Sirius, su voz sin emoción.

"¿Y qué tal tus memorias de Godric Hollow ahora?¿Se han desvanecido por completo desde que te escapaste¿Perdido su intensidad?"

"Un poco, pero creo que eso es porque he sido capaz de intentar _hacer_ algo al respecto. ¿A qué quieres llegar, Moony?" preguntó, y Remus se maravilló que su amigo aun le permitiera abrazarlo. Se tomó un momento para tratar de reagrupar sus pensamientos, sabiendo que tenía que decir esto correctamente.

"Creo..." dijo pensativamente, luego hizo una pausa. Sirius finalmente se soltó de sus brazos, volviendo su cara hacia él. Se sentó en le piso con sus rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho, sus ojos rojos e irritados. Su barba de la mañana hacía que su cara se viera mucho más pálida, y su largo pelo negro estaba despeinado de una manera que recordaba a Remus demasiado _esa_ noche en la Casa de los Gritos. La noche que un hombre salvaje había regresado a su vida y cambiado todo lo que _creía_ que sabía, y le daba una segunda oportunidad de tener esperanza.

"Me estás matando con la espera. Escúpelo," dijo Sirius, su boca ligeramente curvada incluso cuando su cara permanecía exhausta y solemne.

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez de la represión?" preguntó Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Terminología muggle. ¿Alguna vez la has escuchado?"

"Pero mi problema no es sobre represión de memoria. Más bien lo contrario," dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. Se comenzó a mecer hacia atrás y adelante, usando los talones, y Remus tuvo que obligar al nudo de su garganta a que se fuera. Sirius se veía tan perdido, tan infantil.

"Algunas veces, algo puede pasar que es _tan_ malo, tan traumático, que la mente no sabe como lidiar con eso. Tu mente puede reprimir la memoria del evento, o desarrollar ciertas maneras de no pensar al respecto, enfrentar, o de alguna manera lidiar con él hasta que algo en lo profundo piense que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para encararlo."

"Pero yo no he reprimido nada," protestó Sirius. Moony levantó una mano.

"Déjame terminar. Algunas veces... reprimir las memorias _no es_ la mejor cosa para ti. Algunas veces las victimas pasan demasiado tiempo tratando de no pensar sobre _eso_, que cual sea la memoria que estuvieran tratando de reprimir se regresa diez veces peor que antes,"continuó Remus, ahora en modo profesor.

"Sí, sí. ¿Vas a llegar a algún punto en algún momento cercano?" preguntó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba comenzando a recuperar algo de su compostura ahora, pero Remus sabía que necesitaba proseguir con su teoría al máximo.

"Ahora veamos a los dementores. La misma teoría. Los peores recuerdos de tu vida revividos constantemente. Es una herida que nunca sana, nunca cicatriza, nunca termina. El equivalente a un flashback_(1)_, pero más aun. Te consume, te hace revivirlo. En esencia, toma tanto de tus pensamientos y sentimientos que queda poco espacio para cualquier otra cosa." Sirius le estaba poniendo completa atención ahora. "Ahora, lo tuyo fue mágicamente inducido, pero eso lo hace peor, no mejor. No tengo dudas de que aun puedes ser horriblemente acechado por esos eventos incluso si no hubieras ido a prisión, pero no como estás ahora," dijo Remus, luego hizo una pausa.

"Entonces..." insistió Sirius irritado.

"Estoy tratando de decirte que no creo que tus buenos recuerdos se hayan ido desvaneciendo o disminuido de cualquier manera," explicó Remus.

"¿No lo crees?" Remus negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces que _es_ lo que crees?"

"Que los recuerdos que has sido forzado a revivir por tanto tiempo han ahogado a los otros con su intensidad, y que una vez que _esas_ memorias comiencen a disminuir, otras memorias largamente olvidadas, buenas memorias, regresarán."

"No se siente como si se estuvieran desvaneciendo, Remus. Y yo desafortunadamente le he agregado unas cuantas a la _Lista de los Top Ten de Sirius_ que no habían antes; Harry cuando colapsó en mis brazos donde los Dursley, cuando dejó de respirar recién, su cara cuando le contó a Dumbledore lo que había pasado después de que desapareció en el laberinto. No siento que nada haya disminuido. Solo están mutando a nuevas malas memorias," dijo Sirius con resignación, su cabeza descansando en sus rodillas mientras se mecía hacia atrás y adelante.

"Entonces solo necesitamos llenar el vacío más rápido con mejores recuerdos," murmuró Remus.

"¿Y qué tal si no hay mejores recuerdos?¿Qué pasa si esto es todo, y pierdo a Harry mañana?" demandó Sirius. Remus conocía la verdad de esas palabras. Sus propias conversaciones con Harry lo acechaban.

"Entonces haz que hoy día sea mejor," respondió Remus firmemente. Sirius se giró y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Estás sordo?" le preguntó, frustración comenzando a aparecer con molestia por el desagradable optimismo de Remus frente a una obviamente desesperada situación. Sirius miró a Harry fijamente por un momento, y extrañamente su labio se curvó en una sonrisa despectiva. "Ni siquiera puedo hablarle o tranquilizarlo,¡está inconciente!" Remus suspiró. Sirius estaba perdiendo de vista el punto, o al menos ignorándolo despreocupadamente.

"Sirius, no te puedo decir por qué. Merlín sabe que ciertamente no me han pasado muy seguido a mí... pero todavía creo en milagros. Harry sobrevivió la maldición asesina siendo un bebé. Sin entrenamientos, sin manifestaciones que tú o yo _jamás_ viéramos, y aun así derrotó al mago más oscuro de nuestros tiempos. Si un conejo va a ser sacado del sombrero..." Sirius frunció el ceño por la referencia muggle, pero no lo interrumpió, "Harry es quien lo hará."

"Estoy cansado, Moony. Y no sé cuanto más tenga para dar," respondió, frotando su cara con cansancio con sus manos. Remus escuchó el arañar de los indicios de barba de Sirius contra sus palmas y pudo prácticamente saborear la fatiga y cansancio de su amigo.

"Entonces duerme, Padfoot. Y para que lo sepas, Harry no es estúpido. Lo más recompuesto que estés para él, mejor se sentirá él también. Es demasiado observador para su propio bien, así que no puedes fingirlo. Necesitas más descanso, y sí, incluso un tiempo a solas o alejado de él. No hay nada malo con eso. Si los papeles fueran al revés te garantizo que Harry estaría apoyándose más en sus amigos, y pasando más tiempo en el riachuelo, o jugando Quidditch," declaró Remus, sabiendo que era verdad. Lo había visto claramente durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Un tiempo que él atesoraba. Suspiró. De nuevo. Había hecho eso bastantes veces en esta conversación.

"Casi lo pierdo," susurró Sirius. "Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía no puedo protegerlo."

"Pero no está solo. No más. Tú estás asegurándote de eso," lo tranquilizó el licántropo.

"Pero en las visiones, él _está_ solo con Voldemort," dijo Sirius, su voz cayendo a un susurro.

"Todavía está vivo, Sirius. Todavía es El-Niño-Que-Vivió, incluso después de todo este tiempo. _¡Todavía sigue enfrentándolo!_ Sé como se siente. Se siente como si pudiéramos perderlo en cualquier segundo. Casi lo hicimos. Pero todavía esta aquí, Sirius, y te _necesita_. No al hombre atormentado por la culpa que Azkaban trató de hacer, sino al que yo he visto. El que le puso fin a los gemelos e hizo de las malas bromas una opción de carrera. El que ha visto demasiado, pero lo ha superado, que sabe que está jodido como todos los demás pero también sabe que ha pagado _mucho más_ penitencia de lo que cualquier ser humano debería pasar. Quien bebe té que se parece más a ácido de batería y coquetea descaradamente con Molly por comida." Sirius tomó un profundo respiro, y Remus pudo sentir un poco de la tensión abandonar la postura de su amigo.

"Estoy perdido, Moony. Le estoy fallando a James y Lily, y no puedo sacarme la idea de que las cosas se pondrán _mucho_ peor antes de que siquiera haya esperanza de que mejoren," musitó Sirius, y Remus notó que se estaba quedando dormido. No respondió, más bien dejó que su amigo se durmiera lentamente. Los ojos de Sirius se cerraban de a poco mientras dejaba de mecerse, su respiración igualándose. Remus se sentó a su lado y lo observó por un rato.

Cuando Sirius se despertó nuevamente, Remus sugirió que se quedara con Harry en la cama como Padfoot. En su corto tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Harry, se había dado cuenta cuan difícil era para Sirius dormir. Le era mucho más fácil dormir como Padfoot... Snuffles... se corrigió Remus con una sarcástica sonrisa... y aunque en su forma animaga Sirius todavía tenía pesadillas, no parecía ser perseguido por ellas a la mañana siguiente.

Sirius se abstenía de transformarse en la casa de los Weasley porque estaba demasiado conciente de sus pesadillas, pero después de la conversación que Remus había tenido recién, se dio cuenta de cuan ansioso estaba Sirius de consuelo para sí. Como perro, sabía Remus, Sirius podía tirarse al lado de Harry en la cama y dormir con él, o molestarlo con su hocico, y escabullirse de algunos de los asombrosamente desarrollados mecanismos de defensa de su ahijado para mantener a la gente ignorante de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Muy parecido a cierto ex-convicto que Remus conocía.

_Si_ Harry sobrevivía a esto, y Remus había tomado la costumbre de rogar a cualquier dios que fuera el encargado de hacer eso, no tenía dudas de que Sirius _podía_ sanar. Suspirando, Remus miró al muchacho durmiente nuevamente y se asombró de ver a Harry mirándolo, sus ojos demasiado intensos para soportarlo. Solo esperaba que Harry pudiera ser capaz de sanar también.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(1) Flashback escena retrospectiva, para quienes no sepan, sonaba mejor en ingles asi que no quise traducirlo_

Ufff, ok, vamos a hacer esto, yo no pido disculpas por el increiblemente largo retraso al traducir y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado ').Está bien, no les voy a llorar de que no tuve tiempo o la U o qué sé yo, la verdad eso da lo mismo para el caso. La cosa es que me tomé toooodo el tiempo del mundo para subir este chapi y lo siento mucho si los mantuve espectantes (aunque es culpa suya por no dejarme reviews xD). Honestamente, es culpa del pre-beteo. No tengo problema en traducir, pero corregir lo que traduzco me mata todo el ánimo xD. Pero bueno...

De mi vida? No mucho, terminé el semestre, vacaciones, y ahora a la U nuevamente, pero aun no estoy con muchas cosas asi que aun tengo tiempo para sentarme frente al computador y transcribir las traducciones. Me leí el ultimo libro pero como este fic estaba escrito desde antes es obvio que no aparecerá ningun spoiler asi que les pido que no dejen ninguno en los reviews si es que me quieren un poquito como para dejarme uno xD.

Ahora... chan. El chapi que demoró taaaanto en llegar. Se los presento. No voy a empezar con promesas de cuando llegará el próximo eso si. No les garantizo que sea en una semana o en dos, pero les prometo no demorarme tanto. Honestamente unos cuantos reviews me animarían ) (sé que es chantaje, pero no importa). Bueno, bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion, que no demorará tanto...


	20. ¿Por favor, señor, puedo tomar otra?

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste.

_N/T:_ Hice un pequeño cambio en el formato del fic. Ahora los pensamientos de los personajes, en vez de estar encerrados entre comillas cursivas unicamente, estarán entre comillas y toda la frase en cursiva, para que se pueda diferenciar mejor los dialogos de los pensamientos :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

20. ¿Por favor, señor, puedo tomar otra? 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Percy Weasley se paseaba a lo largo de su diminuta oficina sin ventanas. Los hechizos que iluminaban su oficina parpadeaban, como siempre lo habían hecho, y Percy, quien en sus momentos con alto grado de alcohol en su sistema (la fiesta de navidad de la oficina el año pasado, para ser preciso. Había probado distintos tragos... eran demasiado sabrosos... y ese año nuevo después de ver las fotos...), juraba que escuchaba _zumbidos_ cada vez que estaba ahí. Percy raspó sus zapatos contra el brillante piso incansablemente, habiéndose encontrado en una posición en la cual _realmente_ no quería estar: en conflicto. Suspirando con pesar, dio vueltas ausentemente su varita entre su índice y pulgar.

El ministro Cornelius Fudge había presentado formalmente el papeleo para interrogar a Harry. Percy frunció el ceño y recordó el distintivo garabato que había por firma al final del pergamino que ahora parecía tan premonitorio.

Percy amaba su trabajo. Era orientado, detallado, preciso, y lo informaba de los asuntos de _todo el mundo_. Matrimonio, divorcios, órdenes de arresto, certificados, premios, muertes, incautación de propiedades. Si era requerido un pergamino y una pluma (_"especialmente copias múltiples"_), cruzaba por su escritorio. El ministro Fudge le había dado este trabajo temprano en su carrera. Al principio, Percy lo había tomado como un insulto. Después de todo, él _sabía_ que tenía destinadas grandes cosas dentro del ministerio, pero entendía que "todos tenemos que pasar tiempo en las trincheras, muchacho", aunque el mismo ministro Fudge era había avanzado muy rápido: una transferencia lateral desde la Fundación de Recuperación Grindwald.

Percy había ignorado diligentemente las murmuradas implicaciones de que _esta_ asignación era por conveniencia, que nadie era promovido desde su posición presente. Eventualmente, se entonces encontró a si mismo prosperando en su trabajo. Alguien menos hombre habría huido gritando por la pesadilla burocrática que eran sus tareas diarias, pero para Percy era un gigante e intrincado rompecabezas con piezas perdidas e imágenes múltiples. Era completamente fascinante.

El lado negativo de todo esto era, por supuesto, en lo que se había convertido, como el _único_ empleado Weasley trabajando para Fudge (su papá estaba demasiado familiarizado con el director Dumbledore para el agrado del ministro): en el delegado no oficial de la brigada Fudge para descubrir todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter. Percy todavía tenía sus dudas sobre el regreso de El-Que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado. Después de todo, él no creía en muchas cosas hasta que las viera por si mismo. Pero él _sabía_ que Harry nunca le haría daño ni a una mosca. Y que siempre había mostrado el más absoluto respeto a Cedric Diggory durante su tiempo como competidores en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Se sentía como un tonto por interrogar tan duramente a Harry acerca de lo que había pasado donde los Dursley. Siempre había sabido que las vacaciones que el muchacho pasaba con ellos no eran nada placenteras, pero nunca había soñado que llegarían tan lejos como lo hicieron. Las preguntas que el ministro Fudge le había instruido a Percy para preguntar habían sido tontas y condescendientes, pero las había preguntado de todas maneras... Esto fue, hasta que Ron explotó. La cara de Percy ardía de vergüenza al recordar a su hermano menor regañándolo tan ferozmente.

Pero lo que le daba escalofríos ahora, lo que deseaba desesperadamente poder entender, era _por qué_ Harry había respondido de la forma que lo hizo con el artículo del periódico que el ministro Fudge había insistido a Percy que mostrara. Harry actuaba como si reconociera alguna de las caras. ¿Cómo podía conocer a esas personas? No había muchos que fueran alumnos de Hogwarts, y Percy sabía que el chico no tenía la oportunidad de conocer a tanta gente. De hecho, Percy sabía que el itinerario de viajes de Harry consistía en: los Dursley, Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, y La Madriguera. ¿Así que, por qué Harry había retrocedido, haciendo un ruido extraño con su garganta, casi como un agudo chillido, y huyó escaleras arriba sin discusión alguna?

Ésta era la pregunta que ardía en Percy ahora, y sabía que era una pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida. Así que había hecho algo imperdonable, al menos según los estándares de a su padre, una vez se enterara de ello. Y lo más seguro era que el resto de su familia también. Había dado la aprobación al interrogatorio de Harry Potter.

Suspiró, ahora tirando su varita distraídamente, de punta a punta, solo parcialmente prestándole atención a atraparla. Le caía bien Harry, siempre le había caído bien. Era un buen muchacho. Pero había demasiadas cosas sin responder, con rumores de magos y brujas desaparecidos a cada vuelta, si Harry sabía más al respecto que el ministerio... bueno, eso tendría que cambiar. Algunos secretos no deberían ser guardados. Percy se mantenía en su posición sobre las recomendaciones que presentó en su informe. Sólo esperaba que algún día el resto de su familia pudiera entender _por qué_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ha pasado de la conciencia a la inconciencia por dos días ya. El daño hecho por la maldición Cruciatus ha sido casi sanado, pero los remanentes síntomas contra los que he estado luchando han vuelto con renovada fuerza. Los temblores, escalofríos, y falta de control muscular están tan mal como antes. Black ha tomado la costumbre de dormir con Potter en su forma de quiltro, tirándose a los pies de la cama y lanzándole conmovedoras miradas a quien fuera que entrara a la habitación de Potter. Para ser justos, fue Black quien primero notó que Potter ya no seguía inconciente, más bien dormido. No soy un hombre de apuestas, pero con la suerte que tiene Potter he estado listo para saltar a la primera señal de movimiento rápido de ojos, sólo para asegurarme que descanse sin arriesgarse a más _sueños_.

"... mmph..." el bulto de la cama murmura... El otro bulto. Las orejas de Black se levantan y está claro que está apunto de regresar a su forma humana, pero lo detengo con la mano.

"Black... necesito preguntarle acerca de lo que pasó. Si estás merodeando como mamá gallina podría callarse por completo," digo. Creo que es más bien amable de mi parte. Sin comentarios mordaces. Nada sarcástico. Sólo honestidad. Él parpadea considerando mi petición. Resoplando por su nariz, se acomoda de vuelta a los pies de la cama. Está bien. No va a irse, que es lo que suponía, pero acepto que se quede como forma animaga. Le quita un poco de peso a Potter el no tener que preocuparse por sus reacciones.

Ojos verdes semidormidos se esfuerzan por verme al sentarme al lado de la cama.

"Buenas tardes, señor Potter," digo. Él trata de sepultar su cara en la almohada.

"... mmph, ... váyase..." murmura con una voz rasposa y áspera. Prometedor. No está balbuceando o tirando espuma por la boca. Es de cierta manera coherente. Muy buenas noticias, ciertamente.

"¿Te gustaría un sorbo de agua?" le pregunto, extendiéndole un vaso de fresca agua fría, la pajilla dando vuelta de un lado a otro tentadoramente.

"...mmmm..." murmura, pero se da vuelta hacia mí y ahora estoy mirando a su cansada expresión una vez más. Sus ojos están inyectados de sangre. Frunciendo el ceño, me inclino hacia delante a pesar que él trata de sentarse parcialmente. Su respiración se vuelve más aguda, de modo que sé que aun siente dolor, pero no se queja. Orgullo Gryffindor. Poniendo el vaso a un lado por un momento, lo tomo bajo las axilas y lo levanto, reprimiendo un escalofrío frente a lo esquelético que está. Casi no hay peso que levantar. Ignoro su sorprendida expresión por ayudarlo a sentarse. Parpadea con cansancio, ausentemente extendiendo la mano para encontrar sus anteojos. Niego con la cabeza y mantengo quieta su mano un momento. Frunciendo más el ceño, trato de ver más intensamente a su cara.

"¿Qué?" pregunta somnolientamente, sus ojos aun desenfocados al elevar su mirada hacia mí, poniéndose bizcos por la cercanía de mi cara. Tiene vasos capilares reventados en ambos párpados, haciéndolo lucir como si tuviera dos ojos morados. Indicadores de presión interna extrema. Usualmente he visto este tipo de cosas con prolongadas arcadas secas. Hay muy poco blanco en sus ojos también. De hecho, hay capilares rotos he hinchados por todo su globo ocular, y puedo ver vagamente una sustancia blanca lechosa en la superficie de su retina. Le echo una mirada a Black, quien está mirando mi escrutinio con preocupación.

"¿Crees que puedas sostener el vaso?" le pregunto al chico. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, así que sonrío con suficiencia y le paso el vaso, manteniendo las apariencias. Haciendo el orgullo a un lado, casi lo bota, antes de simplemente posarlo en una almohada en su regazo e inclinarse a beber, sus ojos cerrándose felizmente cuando el líquido llega a su garganta. Estoy, de hecho, bastante preocupado. Estos signos son un incremento de sus síntomas previos, pero no hay necesidad de alarmarlo en este punto. Ausentemente, coloco sus anteojos al lado de su vaso mientras me levanto. Black se desliza fuera de la cama y camina detrás de mí hasta el rincón de la habitación.

"Haz que Madame Pomfrey sepa que me gustaría que viniera cuando tenga un momento. Además, trae un poco de caldo cuando regreses," le ordeno. Él permanece sentado a mis pies. Esperando una explicación. Ah, lo que daría por un buen y anticuado elfo domestico. "Me gustaría que ella lo examinara en busca de heridas adicionales inflingidas debido a sus visiones." Él sigue sentado ahí. Suspiro como un mártir y lo miro lleno de odio por un momento, pero cedo, como sabía que lo haría. "Mira sus ojos. No estoy tranquilo con los vasos capilares rotos alrededor de ellos," le explico. Él asiente una vez y brinca fuera del cuarto. No pronuncio mis miedos en voz alta. No le pregunto a Potter si sus visiones parecen inusualmente borrosas.

"¿Qué?" pregunta el chico, echándose hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y pasándome de vuelta el vaso vacío. Bien. Le lleno el vaso de nuevo y se lo entrego.

"Qué ciertamente, señor Potter," le respondo. Él me mira, sus ojos se ven tan ancianos, pero hay felicidad ahí que no había visto en un tiempo. Frunzo el ceño. "Tu alegría me preocupa. ¿Te importaría explicarlo?" Franco y al punto. Bien por mí. Sin insultos. Él sonríe con suficiencia al posar el vaso en su regazo nuevamente. Sus dedos apenas pueden sostener la pajilla para que él sorbiera.

"¿Es la alegría un crimen?" pregunta, y su estómago ruge sonoramente. Sus ojos se ensanchan y se sonroja un poco, luego se encoge de hombros.

"Black volverá en unos pocos momentos con un poco de caldo. En el entretanto, debo insistir que me digas acerca de tu sueño. Algo pasó ahí, algo diferente, y si voy a tratar de continuar tratando de ayudarte necesito saber exactamente lo que era," digo firmemente. Él se muerde el labio por un momento, y puedo ver su conversación interna como una obra de teatro cruzar por su cara. Arqueo una ceja con molestia. "No hay nada que debatir, Potter," le indico. Él me mira y se encoge de hombros nuevamente. Molesto habito ése.

"Por las pasadas varias semanas, ha habido breves momentos, en ocasiones, cuando justo antes que alguien muera, ellos me ven," dice él seriamente. Hmm. No era lo que esperaba.

"¿En tus visiones?" le pregunto. Él arquea una ceja hacia mí. "Sí, sí, pregunta estúpida," desdeño su expresión. "¿Qué parece que ven.¿Te hablan?" le pregunto, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Me siento mareado al pensar en lo que ha visto. Tiene quince años. Potter considera mi pregunta por un momento.

"Creo que soy como un fantasma. Ciertamente no puedo tocar nada. En su mayoría, ellos me notan, siendo que antes no lo hacían. Me miran fijamente," dice él, sus ojos volviéndose distantes a medida que su voz se atenúa.

"Dices que es justo antes de que mueran. ¿Quién los mata?" pregunto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Creo que sólo ha sido cuando Voldemort los mata, pero no estoy seguro. Sólo tres veces me ha hablado alguien."

"¿Qué te dicen?" le pregunto. Se me eriza el pelo de los antebrazos. ¿Le han hablado? Merlín. Lucho contra el impulso de cerrar mis propios ojos frente a las memorias que inundan mi mente. Suplicas de ayuda. Gritos pidiendo perdón.

"La primera fue una mujer anciana. Esto fue hace tiempo atrás. Me dijo que me despertara. La segunda fue una niña pequeña. La tercera fue la madre de la niña. Ella me dijo 'gracias'."

"¿Qué dijo la pequeña niña?" le pregunté, mi corazón en mi garganta. Potter había evadido lo que se había dicho ahí. _"Por supuesto que él ha visto niños siendo asesinados"_, me reprendo. Sé mejor que nadie justamente qué tipo de horrores ha visto. Merlín lo ayude.

"Bueno, ésa es la parte interesante," dice él, y extrañamente su cara se ilumina. Me inclino hacia delante y escucho ansiosamente mientras él rememora su sueño. Como no he leído su diario, es un crudo recordatorio de lo que él se enfrenta cada noche. "...así que, si tomo esa poción de nuevo, seré capaz de permanecer profundamente en el sueño para ayudar a las personas," concluye. Mi divagadora mente regresa de golpe al presente. Pestañeo. Lentamente. Varias veces.

"¿Qué diantres te hace pensar que te daré eso de nuevo?" le pregunto, pasmado. Él hace una pausa entonces, y veo que su entusiasmo flaquea.

"Porque salvé su vida. Yo _sé_ que ella lo logró, profesor," dice él, sus ojos ahora suplicando.

"Potter, por poco mueres. No, borra eso. Tú _moriste_. Mírate. Ni siquiera puedes sostener un vaso. No te voy a dar nada." Su cara se desmorona.

"Pero..." protesta. Está agotado. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos son demasiado oscuras. Los vasos capilares rotos hablan más claramente que cualquier palabra que él pudiera decir. Normalmente no discutiría conmigo, pero claramente su juicio está nublado.

"¿Te han visto otros niños en tus sueños?" le pregunto. Ésta es la parte de la que no quiero hablar, pero sé que debemos. Él niega con la cabeza.

"No. Solamente justo antes de que mueran. Un par me vieron entonces. Ellos rogaron..." dice Potter, luego abruptamente su boca se cierra de golpe. Sus ojos son piscinas de dolor al devolverme la mirada. "La ayudé, profesor. Yo... no me haga impotente de nuevo," dice levemente. Trago, mi boca tan seca como un algodón. Suspirando, me inclino hacia delante y lo miro intensamente a los ojos.

"Potter. Hay un tiempo y un lugar para cada cosa. Tu tiempo vendrá, pero no será hoy." Entiendo esa abrumante necesidad que tiene. El de hacer algo bien. Y pensar que un amargado viejo hombre como yo está abrumado con la necesidad de hacer penitencia es algo que pocas personas entienden. Está bien. Dos. Albus y Minerva. Comprendo su rechazo a sentarse y ociosamente mirar a otros sufrir. Veo en su expresión que está agotado, y yo le he quitado la única cosa que hace soportables a sus visiones, que le permite satisfacer ese bizarro complejo de 'héroe' que parece tener. Así que, le tiro al chico un hueso, una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

"Has probado que no sólo observas en tus visiones, puedes participar. Dices que no puedes interactuar físicamente. Trata de otras maneras," le sugiero. Él frunce el ceño por un momento y me mira. Veo por su expresión que se está preguntando si solo estoy siendo condescendiente. "¿Has intentado hacer magia?" le pregunto. Sus ojos se vuelven distantes un momento, luego sus cejas se arquean y aprieta sus labios pensativamente, justo cuando Black regresa con caldo de carne. Encárgale a El-Niño-Que-Vivió, héroe del mundo mágico, _no_ pensar en intentar hacer magia. _"El cielo nos ayude__"_. Me pongo de pie, permitiéndole a Black tomar mi lugar.

"Asegúrate de que se coma todo eso, y más si es que se puede. Voy a regresar al castillo para hacer más investigaciones," le indico a Black. Él dirige esos fieros ojos azules hacia mí, y sé que está pensando que no me voy a acercar a su ahijado con algo remotamente parecido a un copa. Sonrío sombriamente. Puede sentirse de esa manera ahora, pero espera hasta esta noche. Él lee mi expresión correctamente, y si fuera un quiltro, estoy seguro que me habría mordido. Pero así como está, me da la espalda y coloca la bandeja en la mesita de noche, acomodándose para ayudar a su ahijado a comer.

"Gracias, profesor," dice Harry, su voz firme pero leve. Asiento brevemente y abandono la habitación. Rehusando sentirme complacido por cuanto más animado está.

Creo que pude incluso haber notado a esa endemoniada rata mientras regreso al piso de abajo para empacar mis cosas. _Sé_ que vi una sombra por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero no le presté atención en el momento. Hay tantas distracciones en La Madriguera, cada una más molesta que la anterior, que tiendo a no prestarles atención a ninguna excepto los detalles más pertinentes... Esto, por supuesto, incluye la mayoría de las conversaciones menos las que me interesen. En retrospectiva, dicen, es 20 de 20.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Tiene que haber alguna forma de ayudar," dijo Ron con exasperación. Arrojó a su alfil al tablero de ajedrez mágico furioso. El resto de sus hombres lo maldijeron acaloradamente, haciendo que Hermione arqueara las cejas.

"Eso es más bien... explicito," observó ella.

"Te daré una oportunidad de adivinar," dijo Ron entre dedos al frotarse su cara en frustración.

"Una es demasiado." Los gemelos.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir allá arriba?" preguntó Ron ansiosamente. Habían pasado días desde que habían visto a Harry despierto, y él se dio cuenta que necesitaba tranquilizarse a si mismo, necesitaba saber que su amigo todavía estaba bien. Hermione sonrió.

"Dale tiempo a Sirius para que lo alimente. Está demasiado conciente de lo débil que está si nosotros estamos cerca. Prefiero que coma todo lo que pueda antes de que lo visitemos." Ron suspiró, mordiéndose la parte interior de su mejilla.

"Tengo que hacer algo," dijo Ron después de una pausa. Se moría de ganas de hacer algo, _cualquier cosa_, para intentar ayudar a su amigo.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" preguntó Hermione, curiosa. Reconocía cuando él tenía una idea, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo.

"Escuché por casualidad cómo papá ha estado tratando de ayudar a Dumbledore." Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, interesada.

"¿Sí?¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Tratando de encontrar... un rastro en pergaminos," dijo Ron tratando de recordar la frase correcta.

"¿Un rastro en documentos?" dijo Hermione, arqueando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a iluminar su cansado rostro.

"Rastro en pergaminos," corrigió Ron.

"Sé lo que significa. Quiere decir que Fudge dejó cierto tipo de evidencia burocrática... Así que...¿El señor Weasley está tratando de descubrir lo que Fudge está haciendo con los cuerpos?" preguntó Hermione. Ron ahogó una sonrisa. Era increíble lo enfocada se ponía Hermione una vez que encontraba algo que le interesara. Y cuán inteligente era. Ron asintió.

"Eso es. Pero aparentemente están desmoralizado porque hay _demasiado_ para revisar."

"Ron, eres brillante," exclamó Hermione, sus ojos brillaban. Ron frunció el ceño.

"¿Lo soy?"

"Claro. Piénsalo. ¿Quieres hacer algo para ayudar? Veamos si podemos hacer que el señor Weasley traiga unos cuantos documentos a casa. ¡Tú y yo podemos revisarlos!" dijo Hermione triunfante.

"Hermione,¿qué sería lo que buscaríamos?" preguntó Ron, ansioso de dar con _algo_ para intentar quitarle de encima al ministerio a Harry, pero inseguro sobre lo que ellos podían hacer.

"Lo mismo que el señor Weasley. Algo peculiar."

"¿Como...?" preguntó Ron. Por mucho que quisiera ser útil, también estaba preocupado de que si dividían el trabajo y él pasaba por alto algo, nadie podría verlo nunca. No le dijo esto a Hermione, pero ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello flotando alrededor de su cara como un poco manejable diente de león.

Estaba lloviendo afuera, y Ron descubrió que podía predecir el clima por el cabello de Hermione. Mientras más encrespado y rizado estuviera, más posibilidades habían de lluvia. Reenfocándose en el presente, vio a Hermione comenzar a guardar las piezas de ajedrez.

"Ayudé a mamá y papá a descubrir que un empleado suyo estaba robando dinero de su negocio una vez."

"¿Cómo lo descubriste?" preguntó Ron, intrigado.

"Patrones. Ellos seguían cobrando dinero a pequeñas compras que no requerían boletas. A menos que supieras el costo exacto, unas cuantas libras de más no se notarían. Pero súmalas por un mes, y de repente tienes miles."

"¿Libras?" preguntó Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

"Dinero muggle."

"¿Así que eso crees que está haciendo Fudge?" preguntó Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero _sí_ creo que tiene que ver con dinero. Él no está haciendo esto solo. Ya hemos determinado eso. Así que la pregunta persiste,¿cómo lo está haciendo? Necesita dinero y mano de obra, y necesita justificarlo al ministerio. Pero no puede ir y decir 'quiero dinero para perseguir a Harry Potter y encubrir el hecho de que Quien-Ustedes-Saben ha regresado',¿o no? Lo esconderá y lo llamará de otra manera."

"¿Realmente crees que podamos encontrarlo?" le preguntó Ron. Hermione asintió entusiasta.

"Ron, eres brillante con estrategias y yo soy buena investigando. Creo que entre los dos tenemos más que una buena posibilidad. Ahora sólo tenemos que convencer a tu padre que nos deje ayudar."

Ron se puso de pie, su corazón estaba acelerado. Quería comenzar _ya_, en ese mismo segundo. ¡Finalmente, algo que podía hacer! Había estado esperando en las líneas laterales por demasiado tiempo, y se estaba poniendo impaciente.

_Estaba llegando_. Ron sabía que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Por un momento, incluso pensó que podría haber visto a ese gilipollas de Scabbers anoche. Después de frotar sus ojos la sombra se había ido, pero había asustado a Ron lo suficiente como para, incluso, preguntar por Crookshanks, al que no había visto desde que Hermione llegó.

Hermione de hecho se veía dolida. Ron pensó que le molestó que le preguntara. Tenían una amarga historia con el maldito gato, de todas maneras, pero él lo había superado. Al final, el gato había estado en lo correcto.

"Yo no..." comenzó a decir Ron, pero Hermione levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, Ron. No eres tú. Ha estado perdido desde hace un par de semanas," dijo Hermione triste. Ron frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?" le preguntó a su amiga. Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Como si te importara?" Ron sintió calor subir a su cara.

"Puede que no _ame_ a tu gato, pero él es importante para ti, así que sí, me importa" respondió enojado. Hermione suspiró.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo estoy dolida, eso es todo. Lo extraño. Realmente me serviría su compañía ahora,¿sabes?," dijo ella con ojos francos.

Ron recordó todas las veces que Crookshanks dormía en su regazo. Sus ojos se ponían bizcos al maullar sonoramente. Siempre parecía _saber_ cuando ella se estaba acomodando para sentarse por más de unos minutos, e iría sin demora a reclamar el regazo como suyo. Ella lo acariciaría ausentemente incluso cuando estudiaba, o cuando estaba particularmente estresada o infeliz. Por supuesto, el gato tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de recostarse sobre pergaminos o libros de cualquier clase al momento que estuvieran desplegados en la mesa. Él asintió.

"Había estado actuando extraño desde que salimos de Hogwarts el año pasado," dijo Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de eso.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'extraño'?" le preguntó Ron. Después de todo, casi todo respecto al gato era más bien bizarro.

"Bueno... Una vez fui a ver a Harry a la enfermería. Tomé 'prestada' su capa de invisibilidad," dijo Hermione, luciendo culpable por la confesión. Ron estaba pasmado. Él había hecho lo mismo.

Las cosas habían empeorado tanto tan rápido al final del cuarto año, que algunas veces Ron había tenido que asegurarse a si mismo que Harry todavía estaba ahí, que estaba vivo y bien... Bueno, algo así como bien. "Era muy temprano en la mañana. Las tres o algo así," continuó Hermione, evaluando la reacción de Ron frente a su confesión. Ron negó con la cabeza.

"Yo también lo hice," dijo él con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y eso iluminó su cara. Era una comprensión mutua entre los dos entonces. Él se había comenzado a sentir, bueno, un poco protector con Harry. No había tenido bien claro cómo interpretar eso, pero estaba contento de saber que Hermione evidentemente se sentía de la misma manera.

"Crookshanks estaba sentado al lado de Harry en la cama," dijo Hermione. Ron frunció en ceño. Crookshanks normalmente no hacía eso con nadie excepto Hermione.

"Eso es extraño."

"Pensé lo mismo. Pero él es sensible. Quiero decir, siempre parece saber cuando estoy alterada, así que en ese momento pensé que debía estar percibiendo la infelicidad de Harry," continuó Hermione. Ron reprimió un suspiro ante eso. Infelicidad era la subestimación del siglo.

"Tiene sentido. ¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione negó.

"No. Estaba al lado del codo de Harry. ¿El que tenía una herida?" dijo Hermione. Ron asintió. "Estaba olfateando el codo de Harry como si su olor le fascinara. Era medio espeluznante. Tenía la más extraña expresión, Ron. Podría jurar que se veía... furioso. Sus ojos estaban entornados y su boca parcialmente abierta... Era escalofriante," dijo ella, su cara se había vuelto pálida. Lo que sea que hubiera visto, todavía la asustaba. Por supuesto, el solo ver a Crookshanks en medio de la noche había asustado a Ron en más de una ocasión. ¿Había mencionado ya que era un extraño gato?

"¿Hizo algo más?" incitó Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No. Lo llevé a casa y estuvo bien por un par de días... pero después se fue. No lo he visto desde entones," dijo Hermione tristemente. Ron frunció el ceño. Eso había sido hace demasiado tiempo atrás.

"¿Es eso normal?¿Lo había hecho alguna vez antes?" Hermione asintió.

"Sí, pero nunca por tanto tiempo. Una semana como mucho."

"Estoy seguro que está bien," dijo Ron, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero no lo dejaba tranquilo a él. Sabía que había estado viendo cosas, pero aún así se habría sentido mucho mejor si Crookshanks hubiera estado ahí.

Sirius los distrajo a los dos al bajar las escaleras con una bandeja vacía. Ron y Hermione ambos se pusieron de pie. Se veía mucho más animado de lo que de había visto en días.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Ron. Sirius sonrió.

"De buen ánimo," respondió. "Estoy llevando un segundo plato," dijo, indicando un plato vacío.

"Fenomenal," contestó Ron con emoción.

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"Dejen que coma una segunda ración primero, luego de todas maneras. Ha estado preguntando por ustedes," dijo Sirius. Ron sintió su sonrisa ensancharse. Asintiendo, Ron se sentó y vio a Sirius reunirse con los otros adultos en la cocina.

"Le preguntare a papá cuando llegue a casa,¿de acuerdo?" le preguntó Ron a Hermione. Ella asintió alegremente. Juntaron miradas por un momento, luego brincaron cuando Snape apareció, el baúl flotando obedientemente tras él.

"Qué conmovedor," observó Snape secamente. Ron se sonrojó furiosamente, y vio a Hermione fruncir el ceño desaprobadoramente. "Siento _interrumpirlos_, pero debo irme. Asegúrense de seguir tratando de hacer que el señor Potter coma y beba," instruyó. Ron asintió obedientemente. "_Intente_ mantenerlo lejos de problemas,¿puede, señorita Granger?" Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione asintió ansiosamente, pero Snape ya les había dado la espalda, arrojando polvos Flu a la chimenea.

Ron le puso los ojos en blanco a Hermione, quien sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos brillando. La verdad, Ron tuvo que admitir que esto había sido lo más... tolerable... que Snape había sido con ellos. Nadie notó la pequeña figura saltar al fuego justo cuando Snape lo hizo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chan. Para todos los que deseaban que Harry hubiera perdido un tornillo despues de eso, lo siento xD. Lastima que Snape regrese al castillo, parece que va a desaparecer de escena por un tiempo. Y para todos los que odien a Percy, he aqui una razón más para hacerlo. Quien sabe, el interrogatorio puede llegar mañana o en una semana más.

En fin, no me demoré taaaaaaaaaaanto con esto. La verdad lo tenía listo desde hace una semana, pero no lo quise subir porque el siguiente chapi no lo tengo ni en visperas de terminado, asi que queria aplazar un poco este para que no se viera tanto retraso al subir el 21. Bueno, les advierto que voy a tener semanas mas o menos ocupadas ahora, asi que no les garantizo una actualizacion muy luego. Pero les aseguro que la espera vale la pena :)

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y que puedan dejar reviews si tienen tiempo :) Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews el chapi pasado, los aprecio mucho :D


	21. Y comienza

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

21. Y comienza 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Es una hermosa tarde. Nubes de tormenta se arremolinan en el casi verdoso cielo. Fugaces destellos de luz iluminan las nubes sobre mí y mi regreso a Hogwarts. No puedo evitar sentirme alegre cuando el viento de la tormenta sopla fuerte, levantando polvo y capas desordenadas de lluvia casi horizontalmente. Un rayo cae no más lejos que el largo de un campo de Quidditch. El estruendo del trueno resuena lo suficientemente cerca como para que sienta la reverberación en mi pecho. Magnífico.

Tengo esperanzas de que ocurra algún tipo de accidente antes que pase la noche. No soy exigente, pero por supuesto mi preferencia sería algún tonto animal del Bosque Prohibido. Después de todo, no hay clases aún. De hecho, la primera cosa que haré en la mañana será explorar el bosque buscando eso precisamente. Los ingredientes son millones de veces más poderosos cuando son alcanzados por los elementos. Árboles caídos y arbustos golpeados por un rayo hacen uno de los más poderosos encantamientos creados. La única cosa más poderosa que el rayo es la esencia de la vida en la sangre, y cuando tienes estas cosas combinadas... Mis palmas sudan y pican, y mi piel cosquillea con anticipación. _"¿Quién necesita navidad? Esto es _mucho_ mejor"._

Hace casi una década atrás conocí a un Hufflepuff que había sido alcanzado por un rayo y sobrevivió. El muy tonto pensó que sería una buena idea tomar su escoba para ir a dar una vuelta en la tormenta porque era mucho _más genial_ que practicar Quidditch bajo techo. Ah, bueno. El Sombrero Seleccionador no lo había puesto en Ravenclaw por alguna razón. Al final le otorgué excelentes notas y pocas dificultades en mi clase. Él fue más que un dispuesto donador, y un inagotable abastecimiento además, pero desgraciadamente... se ha ido a un oscuro lugar al extranjero, y la verdad su deuda hacia mí fue pagada mucho tiempo atrás.

Suspirando nostálgicamente, me doy cuenta que estoy cerca de Hogwarts ya, sin embargo casi no recuerdo el camino hacia aquí. Un poco desorientador. No suelo perder el rastro de mis alrededores de esta manera. Culpo a Albus. El hombre me ha mantenido en un estado de distracción perpetua desde el comienzo de mi carrera educacional aquí. Carrera educacional. Resoplo ante mi propio humor. Mi baúl aun flota obedientemente detrás mío, y mi hechizo repeledor de lluvia está funcionando bien ya que se ve completamente seco, pero noto por el rabillo del ojo que ciertamente está volando más bajo de lo normal. Frunzo el ceño, acabo de entender que la endemoniada cosa se está asegurando que yo tenga más altura que él.

"Eres completamente reemplazable," le gruño a mi impertinente baúl. Tiene una inteligencia limitada, y la mayoría de las veces nunca lo noto, pero repentinamente me he vuelto conciente que _me ha_ ofrecido como voluntario para ser su pararrayos. Apurando mi paso, puedo escuchar el extraño sonido de la electricidad de un golpe demasiado cercano para mi gusto. No hay duda de que el rayo pasó muy cerca mío, la cortante reverberación haciendo eco sobre el lago, y mi corazón comienza a latir salvajemente. Por un breve momento, me pregunto cuán capaz será Pomfrey de revivirme.

_"Si me quedo aquí afuera y _sí_ me llega un rayo, pero sobrevivo..."_. Hmmm. Estoy casi a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, y por un momento vacilo. _"¿Debería?"_ Tentador... _"Nah,"_ decido cuando otro rayo golpea un árbol por el que había pasado minutos antes. No le tengo _tanta_ confianza a las habilidades de Pomfrey, y maldito Potter de cualquier manera...

El castillo está oscuro y callado, el único sonido audible es el diluvio que me he perdido por segundos. Mientras me apresuro a llegar a mis aposentos y a la decadente paz que es mi laboratorio de pociones, repentinamente siento una presencia. Frunciendo el ceño, me doy vuelta rápidamente, varita lista... pero no hay nada. Quizá es Peeves, pero lo dudo. El fantasma _se siente_ diferente, extrañamente. Soy sensible a tales cosas, e incluso he aprendido que algunas veces la vida... o la falta de ella... tiene señas. He vivido una larga vida no solo por suerte, sino también confiando en mis instintos. Y ahora mismo mis instintos están gritando que algo no está bien. Algo _vivo_ está cerca, y no pertenece aquí.

"_'Lumus_'," digo, y el grisáceo pasillo por el que estoy pasando se ilumina intensamente, sus tapices reanimándose con la alegre luz. _"Urrrgh"_. Algo naranja y con rayas cruza el pasillo frente a mí, sus garras arañando el piso de piedra, persiguiendo a una mancha gris, sin importarle las armaduras que saltan fuera de su camino. Me quedo mirando sorprendido después después de que las dos manchas gemelas que se marchan. Podría jurar que la mancha naranja se ve como un gato, pero sólo estoy al tanto de que un gato (_"o algo así"_) viva en este castillo; la señora Norris, y ella más que definitivamente no es naranja.

_"Ah. En casa al fin"_. Al decir mi contraseña en voz baja, me tranquilizo a mí mismo al asegurarme que todas mis barreras permanecen intactas alrededor de mi santuario privado. Suspirando satisfecho dirijo mi baúl a su lugar acostumbrado, no molestándome con iluminar mi recamara. La verdad, conozco cada centímetro de este lugar, cada rincón y grieta. Podría guardar libros en la oscuridad si quisiera.

"Severus," llama la voz de Albus desde la oscuridad. Me sobresalto tan dramáticamente que mi baúl choca contra el techo antes de quedarse en su lugar final. Ignoro su leve quejido. _"Llorón"_. Enciendo las antorchas de mi habitación, aun manteniendo la luz tenue. Algo está mal. Su voz está fatigada y triste, y ha estado sentado en mi recamara, claramente esperando por mí, en la oscuridad.

"¿Sí, Albus?" pregunto. Mi boca se ha quedado seca.

"Tengo que pedirte algo. Ciertamente no estás bajo ninguna obligación," dice él. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, golpeando mi pecho como el de un conejo asustado.

"¿Qué es, Albus?¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto, pero de alguna forma ya lo sé.

"Es el comienzo," responde, y cuando veo claramente su cara por primera vez, noto cuán rojos están sus ojos, y mi alegría cae en picada. Merlín. Se ve como si hubiera estado llorando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry estaba sentado hecho un ovillo en el rincón de la sala de estar. Sirius lo había envuelto en mantas, de manera que sólo su cara y su siempre indomable cabello se asomaban. Tenía sus pies arropados debajo de él, y sólo el leve temblor del pedazo de manta que apretaba contra su pecho delataba su presente estado físico. Por lo demás, sus ojos estaban más brillantes y vivos de lo que Remus los había visto en semanas, observando de detrás de sus anteojos divertido la escena familiar desarrollándose frente a él.

"... suficiente! Van a tener que regresar _todas_ las cosas de Harry a la vieja habitación de Percy en este instante. Esto es inaceptable," reprendía rotundamente Molly Weasley a Ron. Remus evadió a los dos combatientes en el medio de la sala de estar con su taza de té y se sentó al lado de Harry frente a la chimenea. Finalmente estaba sintiéndose casi recuperado de la última luna llena. Había sido particularmente difìcil, y él disfrutaba el hecho de que su propia taza ya no repiqueteara en su platillo. Suspirando contento, Remus vio con buen humor la escena que Harry evidentemente también encontraba divertida. Pequeños hoyuelos seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo en las comisuras de la boca de Harry mientras él luchaba por abstenerse de sonreír ampliamente.

"... pero..." trató de interrumpir Ron. Y falló.

"Nada de peros al respecto. Todos ustedes van a poner las cosas de vuelta antes del almuerzo. No puedo creerlo, Ron. ¡Él es tu hermano!" criticó Molly con exasperación. Se había tomado el pelo con un moño suelto, lo que a Remus le recordaba mucho a su abuela, chapada a la antigua y amable. Su rojo cabello se estaba soltando de sus confines y flotaba alrededor de su cabeza locamente como plumas. Así y todo, se veía horriblemente exasperada para ser tan temprano en la mañana. Por supuesto, con cinco niños aun en casa, Remus pensó que era notable que Molly _luciera_ compuesta siquiera.

"No me lo recuerdes," murmuró Ron, y Remus vio que los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Tuvo que concordar silenciosamente con ese sentimiento. _"Mala idea, Ron"_. La cabeza de Molly se volvió hacia él como un látigo, mirándolo enfurecida, su cabello todavía flotando... muy parecido a las antiguas leyendas de Medusa. Remus sorbió su té antes de que su imaginación se le fuera de las manos.

"No seas mezquino, y _no_ lo hagas de nuevo. Oh, y dile a Hermione que _ella_ no tiene por qué ayudarte, la escuché tratando de disuadirte antes," dijo Molly. Ron frunció el ceño, su cara de un rojo brillante al dar zancadas hacia las escaleras. Remus vio a Ron lanzarle una mirada a Harry, quien veía la exasperación de su amigo. Al parecer Harry estaba bien en la habitación de Percy. Los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron. Claramente él no concordaba con su amigo. Remus sonrió levemente en su taza por el intercambio, y se conmovió por lo protector que era Ron con Harry. Cuando los duelistas regresaron a sus esquinas correspondientes, o pisos en este caso, Remus se volvió hacia Harry.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó. Harry sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, ya sabes. Como si tuviera permanente la maldición de Piernas de Gelatina," respondió él con una mirada irónica.

"¿Cómo estuvieron las escaleras?" Remus había descubierto que dependiendo de _lo bien _que Harry manejara las escaleras era un buen indicador para cuán funcional estaban sus extremidades.

"Sirius me ayudó bastante," confesó, sus labios torciéndose un poco en un lado. Claramente no le gustaba que tuvieran que ayudarle. Remus se preguntó cuánto de eso era a causa de su niñez. ¿Cuánto más podía ser atribuido a su forzado sentido de independencia, y cuánto era solo evidente orgullo?

"¿Por qué no está aquí abajo?" preguntó Remus. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. Estaba claramente complacido con él mismo. "¿Qué?" insistió curioso.

"Le propuse un trato. Le prometí comer cinco pequeñas meriendas hoy, siempre y cuando se tomara otro par de horas para dormir y ducharse," explicó Harry.

"Te pusiste terco,¿no?¿Qué ocasionó eso?" inquirió Remus con una astuta sonrisa, complacido por la negociación que había atrapado a Sirius. Harry todavía estaba apagándose de a poco, y su apetito, aunque aumentó cuando llegó a La Madriguera, era aun demasiado ligero para un quinceañero en crecimiento. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cuánta cafeína había tomado Sirius, forzándose a mantenerse despierto con Harry.

"No es fácil halar con alguien que muestra más sus amígdalas que sus ojos," respondió Harry, y Remus arqueó una ceja en sorpresa. _"Ése es un seco comentario. Quizá ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo cerca de Severus."_

"Buenos días, Harry," dijo Arthur Weasley al salir de la cocina donde Molly estaba ahora manteniéndose ocupada y se sentó en el sofá con su taza de té y un pastel. "Te ves mejor," hizo notar, y Remus vio a Arthur observar al muchacho especulativamente, sus ojos pensativos al asimilar la sonrisa y las temblorosas manos. Una breve arruga de frente cruzó su cara antes de desaparecer de nuevo en una complacida expresión. _"Sutil,"_ notó Remus.

Arthur era un político por naturaleza... sin las tendencias deshonestas. También era el nominado personal de Remus para la santidad muggle, basado en su paciencia con su familia (_"especialmente los gemelos"_) y su carrera, o la falta de ella, y aun así permanecía dedicado a romper la separación y prejuicio entre lo mágico y no mágico, y tratando de ponerle fin a la intolerancia y discriminación basada en las líneas de sangre mágicas.

"Gracias, señor Weasley," respondió Harry. Hubo un incómodo silencio ya que al parecer Arthur quería tener una charla ligera, pero no sabía bien qué decir. Harry debió haberlo percibido.

"¿Cómo está el trabajo?" le preguntó cortésmente, quien casi escupe su té sobre su túnica. Molly asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Remus entró en conflicto sobre si sonreír por la respuesta de Arthur o estar horrorizado por ella. Ciertamente no era una buena señal.

"¿Arthur?" preguntó ella, mirándolo con preocupación. Remus arqueó una ceja, y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Harry. La expresión del muchacho debe haber reflejado la suya propia. Harry indicó con sus ojos a Arthur. Remus asintió. _"No, eso _no_ presagiaba nada bueno."_ Harry había interpretado bien eso.

"No pasa nada, querida. Sólo se fue por el otro camino," dijo Arthur entre toses. "El trabajo está bien, Harry. Un poco más... intenso que lo usual, pero fuera de eso..." continuó, y dejó la frase hasta ahí frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se movieron hacía Harry, y Remus supo inmediatamente por qué estaban tan reacios a hablar. _"Las 'desapariciones' con las que Harry sueña tan seguido. Eso es lo que está pasando en el ministerio"._ El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, ya que suspiró y se mordió el interior de su mejilla ausentemente.

"¿Van a organizar la Copa Mundial este año?" cambió de tema para el evidente alivio de Arthur. Remus notó asombrado cuán sensible al ánimo de los otros era Harry. Su estómago se apretó cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo había desarrollado como un mecanismo de defensa con los Dursley. _"Pero Lily siempre era increíblemente intuitiva también"_. Remus se permitió tener la esperanza de que no toda la sensibilidad de Harry había sido forzada en él por una dolorosa niñez.

"Todavía están en negociaciones respecto a la locación," respondió Arthur, molestia evidente en su voz. Remus sintió a su curiosidad aumentar.

"¿No es eso dejarlo un poco para último momento?" preguntó después de darle otro sorbo a su té, sorprendido. "¿No debería algo como esto haber sido planeado meses, sino años por adelantado?" Arthur asintió y suspiró.

"El campo de Gringotts se echó atrás, diciendo que no serían capaces de asegurar el evento apropiadamente, así que estamos entrevistando desesperadamente varias posibilidades." Harry lució pensativo por un momento, luego frotó ausentemente su cicatriz. Remus y Arthur se paralizaron, esperando. Después de unos pocos segundos, Harry suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento con cansancio antes de arropar su mano nuevamente bajo la manta. _"No notó nuestras preocupadas expresiones, o incluso la breve mirada de Arthur y yo compartimos"_. Harry todavía sentía dolor en su cicatriz. Eso era evidente.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Remus suavemente. Harry asintió y abrió sus ojos nuevamente, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

"Estoy bien, Remus. Lo siento. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?" Harry se volvió hacia Arthur. Molly llegó con una bandeja llena de pasteles y un vaso de jugo de calabaza con una pajilla, la que dejó en la mesa al lado de la silla de Harry. Arthur se vio encantado por respiro, dejando su taza vacía abajo y levantándose. _"Hasta aquí llegó la charla ligera,"_ pensó Remus irónicamente.

"Bueno, debo ir a alistarme," anunció a toda la habitación. Molly miró a Arthur con una confundida expresión cuando él se encaminaba escaleras arriba, luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a colocar un plato en el brazo de la silla y puso firmemente el jugo de Harry en su mano.

Remus levantó la vista cuando Hermione descendía las escaleras, sacudiendo su cabeza con una leve sonrisa de exasperación. Ya estaba vestida como si fuera a ir al colegio, con una blusa, falda y calcetas largas, y llevaba varios libros bajo su brazo. _"Se toma la imagen de 'cerebrito' de la escuela muy en serio,"_ pensó el licántropo con una divertida sonrisa. Cuando ella le dio vuelta a la esquina después del último escalón le suspiró dramáticamente a Harry.

"Bueno, al menos no hace las cosas a medias," comentó Hermione, dejándose caer en el sofá donde Arthur había estado previamente, sentándose en una muy juvenil postura. A Remus aun le quedaba descifrar de dónde salía la misteriosa tendencia adolecente de ser tan rudos con los muebles en general. El único peor en eso era Sirius, y Remus acalló ese hilo de pensamiento antes que resoplar en su taza.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Harry.

"Incluso movió los posters y cambió el color de las paredes," dijo Hermione. Harry al parecer casi se atragantó con su jugo, soplando grandes burbujas al vaso por la pajilla. Pequeñas gotas de jugo de calabaza ahora salpicaban sus anteojos, forzándolo a entornar los ojos molesto. Justo en ese mismo momento, acallados gritos provenientes de arriba indicaban que había cierto desacuerdo de _en donde_ poner los muebles de Harry. "Sospecho que tu habitación está apunto de ser reacomodada," observó calmadamente Hermione. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor dime que el naranja no es permanente," se mofó Harry con fingido terror. Remus rió ligeramente. Tenía que estar absolutamente de acuerdo con ese sentimiento. Pocos colores alteraban sus nervios más que el brillante tono de... mandarina fluorescente. Remus notó que tomaría tiempo antes que Harry pudiera limpiar sus lentes, considerando que requería de todo su esfuerzo para no botar el vaso, así que levantó su varita y discretamente susurró un encantamiento limpiador. Harry le sonrió agradecido.

Hermione rió por lo bajo por el comentario, luego miró su plato de pasteles especulativamente. "Eso se ve como una excelente idea. Volveré de inmediato," indicó con una amplia sonrisa, levantándose rápidamente y retirándose a la cocina.

Las alarmas de La Madriguera nunca sonaron, reflexionó después Remus. La explosión que sacudió la casa fue la puerta frontal siendo volada en pedazos. Entraron hechos un vendaval por la puerta con las varitas listas. Los aurores del ministerio habían llegado. Remus había soltado su taza y tenía su varita lista antes que el primer auror despejara la puerta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Molly llegó corriendo de la cocina, con Hermione a su lado. Hermione también había sacado su varita, _"buena chica"_, y Remus la escuchó tomar aire al reconocer a los recién llegados a La Madriguera. Sus ojos viajaron de Remus a los aurores.

"Asuntos del ministerio," dijo el primer auror en pasar, un hombre alto con fríos ojos grises y un leve tic nervioso. Sus labios parecían curvados en casi permanente mueca despectiva. Remus reconoció la distante y juzgadora mirada que tenía el hombre. Ese auror no tenía duda de que _todos _los magos que él aprehendía eran culpables, y probablemente nunca había cuestionado una orden en su vida.

Todos los aurores presentes en la sala de estar de La Madriguera tenían puestas las túnicas azules del ministerio, y sus insignias relucían brillantemente a la luz de la mañana. Eso era bueno. Eso quería decir que al menos el ministerio no había sentido la necesidad de enviar la fuerza adicional de los Innombrables. Por supuesto, con diez aurores en la sala de estar y claramente más afuera, el ministerio estaba aun así mostrando sus músculos descaradamente.

Remus tenía su varita preparada, pero esperó, observando todo su alrededor nerviosamente. Esto se podía volver sangriento de inmediato, y la última cosa que quería era a uno de los Weasley lastimado. Sabía que Arthur necesitaba ser el que hablara con estos hombres. _Él _dictaminaría el tono que dictaría lo que se necesitaba hacer después. Era, después de todo, su familia en el fuego cruzado, y Remus todavía confiaba en Arthur implícitamente, desde que bajo todas las apariencias Harry era ciertamente parte de esa familia también.

"Harry, úsalo," dijo Remus bajo su aliento.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" le preguntó Molly a los aurores, dando un paso hacia la sala de estar desde la cocina. Había sacado su varita también. Mientras la señora Weasley cruzaba el comedor, Hermione la seguía de cerca, rostro tenso y ojos cafés danzando sobre los aurores tomando nota de sus varitas, sus insignias, sus expresiones. _"Probablemente memorizando nombres,"_ se dio cuenta Remus.

Remus también notó que no se veía como una adolescente, se veía como alguien preparándose para la guerra. La adusta posición de su mandíbula, y cuán tensa estaba la mano con la que empuñaba su varita, claramente preparada para usarla, era demasiado adulto. _"Pretende ir en contra de los aurores del Ministerio de la Magia si tiene que hacerlo"_. Le dolía notar cuanto más madura era la generación de Harry de lo que había sido la suya... o quizás solo eran sus amigos. Hermione comenzó a girar su varita en su mano, evidentemente tratando de hacer que sus dedos se relajaran.

"Estamos aquí por Harry Potter," dijo el primer auror.

"Demando una orden por escrito," exclamó Arthur desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Remus elevó la mirada con alivio. Con suerte él podría desarmar la situación al menos un poco. "¿Quién está a cargo aquí?" Se había puesto sus propias ropas de ministerio, sus anteojos reflejando la brillante luz de la mañana.

"Harry... úsalo," le repitió al muchacho a su lado, refiriéndose al traslador que sabía que Dumbledore le había dado. Podía ver a Harry luchando por ponerse de pie por el rabillo de sus ojos. Estaba jadeando, y se tambaleaba precariamente al tratar de estabilizarse.

"Soy yo. Barney Worsendale. Aquí está, señor. El papel que usted pidió," dijo el hombre detrás del auror con el tic. Evidentemente _él _era el que estaba a cargo. Sacó un pergamino y dio unas zancadas hacia delante, extendiéndoselo a Arthur, quien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

"¿Arthur?" preguntó Molly, ahora de pie al otro lado de Harry, mirando a su esposo con preocupación y miedo escritos en su cara. Sus pecas sobresaltaban contra su pálida piel, pero Remus sintió a su corazón hincharse con orgullo cuando ella miró a Harry y le dio una enorme sonrisa. "Estarás bien," lo tranquilizó con firmeza. Harry, sin embargo, no pareció aliviado. Remus tampoco.

"Harry..." insistió el licántropo, mirándolo fijamente, pero los ojos del muchacho estaban pegados en Arthur y los otros aurores. ¿Harry lo estaba ignorando o simplemente no lo había escuchado?

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Ron al aparecer desde la habitación de Harry. Fred, George y Ginny lo seguían en fila. Se detuvo en seco al contemplar la escena de abajo, y sus mirada se juntó con Harry y Hermione. Abruptamente, los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron y su varita estaba lista en un pestañeo también. Remus sintió otra ola de orgullo por sus antiguos estudiantes.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Ginny, sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando sus alrededores. Fred y George giraron sobre sus talones y fueron a su habitación. _"Para buscar sus varitas, sin ninguna duda"_.

"Está bien, cariño. Sólo quédate en tu habitación," le ordenó Molly. Ginny asintió, y retrocedió hacia su habitación, sin darle la espalda a la escena en el primer piso.

"¿Están todos bien?¿Qué fue...?" gritó la voz de Sirius desde arriba, su cabello pegado a su cráneo, aun empapado por su reciente ducha. Oh, Merlín. Sonaba somnoliento y desorientado, su ropa estaba ligeramente arrugada por su siesta. Remus sintió a su mundo enangostarse a ese único momento, cada segundo más dolorosamente lento que el anterior. _Esto _era a lo que había temido, y había tratado de prepararse para ello. _Tenía _que sacar a Sirius de aquí _ahora_.

"¡Arthur!" gritó, y más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron captar, la mano de Arthur se deslizó adentro su manga. Apareció de vuelta con una varita, la que procedió a arrojar escaleras arriba.

"¡Deténgase!" el auror más cercano ladró, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Padfoot!" gritó Arthur, y Remus vio a Sirius automáticamente lanzarse hacia delante para atrapar la varita, aun fuera de la vista de los aurores, pero en vista despejada al resto de la familia. La cara de Sirius estaba fija en la varita, pero sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la escena de abajo para ver a la varita volando hacia él con practicada fluidez. Fue la fluidez del movimiento y su clara habilidad para concentrarse en cosas múltiples a la vez lo que le recordó dolorosamente a Remus que Sirius había sido un auror alguna vez, y uno endemoniadamente bueno. Atrapó fácilmente la varita en su puño, y le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud a Arthur al poner su mandíbula firme en preparación para la batalla. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa cuando el traslador se lo llevó repentinamente a salvo con un 'pop'. Remus suspiró con alivio incluso cuando quería vomitar desesperadamente. El tono grisáceo de la cara de Arthur indicaba que él se sentía de la misma manera que Remus. Acababa de traicionar a su mejor amigo. Pero Sirius estaba a salvo. _"Eso es lo que importa."_

"Harry,¿qué estás haciendo?¡Usa el traslador!" insistió Remus más firmemente, y sintió al aire abandonar su cuerpo como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado físicamente en el estómago. Harry sacudió su cabeza diciendo 'no', su cara fantasmagóricamente pálida.

"¿Papá, qué ocurre?" dijo Ron bajando las escaleras, claramente desconcertado por la desaparición de Sirius, sus ojos fijos en los aurores.

"¿¡Quién era ése!?¿¡Qué acaba de hacer!?" demandó Barney, y el resto de los aurores comenzaron a llenar la habitación, las varitas apuntándolos. Lo inesperado los volvió profundamente nerviosos. _"Cerca de veinte aurores para un niño adolescente. Qué valientes,"_ pensó Remus enojado. Tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse al sentir al lobo agitarse en su interior. Los aurores se veían listos para lanzar maleficios en cualquier momento. Harry tenía que irse ahora.

"Nadie. Nada. Es tímido," mintió Ron automáticamente, su propia varita fija en los aurores. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, sus movimientos cuidadosos para no sobresaltar a nadie.

"¿Cuáles son los cargos?" demandó Arthur al auror, Barney.

"Lo quieren para interrogarlo por la muerte de Cedric Diggory y una serie de desapariciones de magos," respondió Barney Worsendale. Era un hombre pequeño, con blanco cabello afeitado muy cerca de su cráneo. Tenía pecho robusto, pero el bulto alrededor de su parte media no lo hacía verse gordo. Claramente estaba enojado de que alguien hubiera huido, y que él no supiera quién había sido.

"Entonces un adulto lo acompañará, o será interrogado aquí," dijo Molly con firmeza. Arthur la miró con sorpresa, luego una breve sonrisa cruzó sus labios antes de quedarse de nuevo en una severa línea. ¿Por qué no había usado Harry el traslador ya? Esta situación iba, obviamente, a ponerse mucho peor.

"Lo siento, pero el ministro dijo que tenía que venir solo," respondió el auror con el tic, obviamente sin sentirlo en absoluto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? _Vete _de aquí," lo apuró Remus, despacio de manera que solo Molly, Hermione y Harry lo escucharan.

"No voy a usarlo," respondió Harry. Sus manos estaban temblando, y Remus se dio cuenta que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho más. Harry parecía aterrado, pero más que nada… determinado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?¡Si tienes un traslador, úsalo!" le siseó Hermione enojada. Remus no creía que los aurores pudieran escuchar su conversación, pero el hecho de que estuvieran teniendo una los estaba poniendo nerviosos.

"Cuando ellos me interroguen, escucharán acerca del regreso de Voldemort… y que Peter Pettigrew aun está vivo," dijo Harry firmemente, y Remus sintió a su corazón apretarse. _"Oh Merlín. Oh no. ¡¿Qué está pensando Harry?!"_

"Oh, Harry…" dijo Hermione levemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Vio a Remus implorante. _"Exactamente"_.

"Fudge está fuera de control. Hay una posibilidad muy real de que usen Veritaserum contigo," afirmó Remus tratando de infundirle las ramificaciones de eso en Harry. "¿Acaso _sabes _lo que eso puede hacerte?"

"¡No!¡Es demasiado joven!¡Eso podría matarlo!" exclamó Molly, sus ojos ensanchados en horror al mirar a Remus, luego en dirección a Arthur, quien todavía hablaba fieramente con Barney.

"Dile a Sirius que lo quiero. Dile que ésta es mi brillante idea, y que yo _quiero _hacer esto. Si puedo hacer que otros en el ministerio me crean, que Voldemort ha regresado, quizás pueda dar vuelta todo esto. Y si puedo probar la inocencia de Sirius..." continuó Harry, su mandíbula firme con determinación. _"Oh Dios... Entonces _eso _es de lo que se trata. Oh no... No de nuevo..."_

"Harry, hay otras formas," intentó disuadirlo Hermione. Remus casi aplaudió. _"¡Sí! Haz que vea la razón,"_ pensó él. _"Por favor, haz que escuche"_. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo mucho tiempo más, y yo soy el único testigo. De esta manera estará en un registro." La evaluación tan directa de su salud pasmó a Hermione. Su mandíbula se cerró de golpe.

"Harry, tú has visto la justicia del ministerio de primera mano. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte en sus manos voluntariamente cuando ya has visto lo que le hicieron a Sirius?¡Seguramente no eres tan ingenuo!" dijo Remus, tratando de forzar un poco de sentido común a la cabeza de Harry.

"Si huyo, perderé mucha credibilidad. No que tuviera mucha con la cual empezar," señaló Harry con un amargo resoplido. Remus se encogió. Harry parecía estar preparado para hacer esto, a pesar de todo lo que había visto que se hacía en contra de Sirius.

"No va a ir solo," le dijo Molly a Arthur y Barney, su voz determinada al dar un paso más cerca de Remus.

"¿Tienes el traslador contigo?" le preguntó Remus. Porque si lo tenía, Remus estaba completamente preparado para agarrarlo, y a Harry con él. Lo iba a sacar de aquí de una u otra manera.

"No, lo dejé arriba." Remus sabía que estaban perdidos cuando Harry dijo eso. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la chimenea en frustración. _"La chimenea..."_

Remus tomó a Harry por la cintura a la vez que extendía su mano hacia el mantel y tiraba los polvos flu al fuego. "Callejón Diagon," gritó, cargando al muchacho y se arrojó a la chimenea. Sus alrededores se volvieron borrosos, y Remus decidió que podía desaparecer rápidamente en el Londres muggle antes que los aurores tuvieran posibilidades de seguirlos. Harry luchó contra su agarre, lo que solo lo hacía apretarlo más. _"No vas a ir a ningún lado,"_ pensó firmemente. _"No voy a perderte. No voy a perder a Sirius."_

Al dar traspiés fuera de la chimenea, Remus escuchó que voces gritaban a su alrededor cuando golpeó el piso, rodando con Harry aun cerca. _"¿También estaban en el callejón Diagon.¿Cómo es posible que lo pudieran saber?"_ Luego se dio cuenta con un vacío en el estómago justamente dónde estaba. Todavía estaba en La Madriguera. El ministerio había desactivado a los Weasley de la red Flu. Remus cerró sus ojos amargamente. Quería forzar a Harry a que le dijera dónde estaba el traslador. A lo mejor podía hacer que los gemelos lo buscaran, si les gritaba su descripción. Harry lo miró fijamente de vuelta, sus ojos solemnes y pidiéndole perdón. Remus quería retorcer su cuello en frustración. _"Él no tiene idea..."_

De todos los posibles escenarios para los que Remus había tratado de prepararse... éste no había sido uno de ellos. Nunca en un millón de años había pensado que Harry sentiría la necesidad de tratar de contar la verdad sobre Sirius y Voldemort, aunque en retrospectiva estaba disgustado por su propia limitación de perspectiva. _"Es _justamente _de Harry sentir que tiene que hacer esto. Tienes que encontrar una manera de probar que vales, sin darte cuenta cuán valioso ya eres para aquellos a tu alrededor,"_ pensó Remus al mirar al hijo de su mejor amigo. _"¿Te das cuenta de lo que le hará esto a Sirius?"_ quería gritar. Pero en su rápidamente deteriorada situación, se dio cuenta que Harry ya cargaba con suficiente culpa por cuenta propia.

"Remus... Tú sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto," dijo Harry firmemente. Ambos habían caído debajo de la mesa de café, casi nariz con nariz. Remus todavía podía oler el leve aroma de jugo de calabaza en su aliento, y notar que el rojo de sus ojos por el que Severus había estado preocupado era mucho más pronunciado. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y supo que lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. _"No. No va a ir."_

"Esto es un inaceptable rompimiento del protocolo..." comenzó a decir Arthur cuando un grupo de aurores, como por una muda señal, le apuntaron a varias personas en la habitación y comenzaron a lanzar maleficios.

"¡_'Stupefly'_!" fue pronunciado por una multitud de voces, así como también una variedad de otros embrujos. Ron y Hermione se cubrieron fuera de su alcance. Remus no podía ver dónde estaba Arthur ahora, pero sabía que esto estaba lejos de las conversaciones de todas maneras. Molly Weasley cayó al piso inconciente y Remus tuvo que reprimir un aullido de ira cuando Harry se quedó quieto a su lado, también alcanzado por un hechizo, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. Había demasiados como para agacharse o esquivarlos. Remus empezó a gritar contrahechizos en un agresivo ataque designado para distraer a sus atacantes. Hermione y Ron también comenzaron a luchar de vuelta. Pronto la mayoría de los aurores de la habitación estaban usando varios muebles volcados como escudos.

"Ron, quita del medio a cuantos más puedas, Harry tiene un traslador en algún lugar. Si podemos ganar un poco de tiempo..." ordenó Hermione agachándose más cerca hacia el lado de Ron. Él había brincado por sobre el pasamanos y ahora estaba agachado detrás de la volcada mesa. Remus asintió. _"Es un plan tan bueno como cualquiera."_

Los gemelos y Ginny habían entrado al tumulto, gritando maleficios también, pero a medida que caían algunos aurores, más iban llenando sus filas desde afuera. Pronto tuvieron a la mayoría de sus atacantes o inmovilizados o inconscientes. Ron le gritó a Ginny que buscara en la habitación de Harry cualquier cosa que le pareciera 'extraña', explicando que era un traslador, y le indicó a Fred y George que continuaran tratando de mantener a los aurores a raya. Desafortunadamente, los aurores escucharon las instrucciones de Ron, y esto los impulsó a la acción.

El ministerio no había preparado barreras contra trasladores, tomando como evidencia el escape de Sirius. Solo Aparición y usar la Red flu. Barney probó ser notablemente ágil al atravesar a gran velocidad la habitación para llegar al lado de Harry, cubriéndose de un montón de frescos hechizos de sus compañeros aurores, y levantó al muchacho en sus brazos. Remus se estiró para tratar de afirmar a Harry contra su pecho, tratar de escudarlo físicamente con su cuerpo si era necesario, pero Barney lo pateó salvajemente, dándole en las costillas. El impacto lo elevó en el aire unos centímetros y él pudo _escuchar _huesos romperse cuando su cabeza golpeó la mesita de centro, esparciendo los pasteles y derramando té por todas partes. Barney miró a Remus, sus ojos entornados con ira, y metió la mano a su bolsillo. _"No"_. Él y Harry desaparecieron con un 'pop'.

Tan pronto como Harry se hubo ido, los otros se marcharon también. Arthur corrió hacia Molly, sosteniéndola contra su pecho con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Ella todavía estaba inconciente.

"No pude protegerlo. No pude protegerlo. Lo siento tanto. No pude protegerlo..." seguía repitiendo. Remus se puso de pie temblorosamente, haciendo una mueca por el agudo dolor que perforaba su pecho con cada respiro. Miró su varita con disgusto. Los maleficios que había lanzado... No había luchado a duelo tan fieramente en años, y no había sido suficiente. _"Ni siquiera cerca de suficiente"_.

Observó a su alrededor a los Weasley caídos. Ron estaba esperando que una particularmente desagradable Maldición Picazón se terminara, su cara angustiada mientras se rascaba viciosamente las piernas, sacando sangre, mientras veía fijamente al lugar donde segundos antes había estado Harry. Fred y George ambos parecían haber sido alcanzados por otro Stupefly. Ginny estaba sentada, petrificada, con la cabeza de George en su regazo. George había caído de las escaleras cuando fue golpeado, y ahora yacía tendido en un ángulo extraño, su pierna doblada de una forma en que las piernas no se suponía que estuvieran, Fred desplomado a su lado.

Hermione estaba enroscada hecha una bola, llorando sobre sus rodillas, sus calcetas un fuerte recordatorio para Remus de que éstos eran _niños _a los que el ministerio había atacado. _"Niños"_. Se enderezó y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta. Miró hacia fuera. No había nadie. _"Por supuesto. Ya tienen lo que vinieron a buscar"_. Miró su varita nuevamente, y reprimió las ganas de arrojarla lejos en frustración.

_"Sirius..."_ los pensamientos de Remus seguían girando en confusión. _"Tengo que ir con Sirius"_. Tenían que encontrar a Pettigrew. _"Es la única manera de demostrar la historia de Harry"_. Porque él _sabía _que le darían Veritaserum. Podía oírlo en las voces de los aurores. _"Ellos saben lo que pretende Fudge... Y no les importa que sea alguien horriblemente enfermo, un huérfano y abusado niño de quince años a quien se lo hagan"_.

_"Ir con Sirius. Encontrar a Peter. Salvar a Harry"_. Eso era en todo lo que Remus parecía ser capaz de concentrarse. La verdad, todo lo que quería hacer era dejar salir un grito de angustia desde el fondo de su alma. _"No a Harry. No de esta manera"_. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a los Weasley en la habitación.

"Gracias, Arthur. Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Enviaré a Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente," dijo Remus. _"Está pasando de nuevo"_. Toda la alegría que llegó a su vida estaba siendo arrancada a pedazos. Arthur asintió distraídamente, dejando a Molly gentilmente en el piso para ir hijo por hijo, revisando sus heridas y determinando quién necesitaba primero su ayuda.

Remus comenzó a caminar hasta pasar las barreras de La Madriguera para poder aparecerse. Una imagen seguía girando en su mente. La del pañuelo saliendo del pijama de Harry cuando Barney lo levantó. _Sabía _que ése debía haber sido el traslador, y que Harry lo había tenido todo ese tiempo. _"Si solo hubiera sabido... Por supuesto que él todavía lo tenía cerca. Sólo por sea caso"_. Remus caminó lentamente, tratando de forzar sus costillas lo menos posible, sintiéndose viejo y perdido. Y ahora tendría que encarar a Sirius.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡No!" gritó Sirius, lanzándose contra las paredes de la Casa de los Gritos. _"Caí. No puedo creer que de verdad caí en ese truco"_. Él _jamás _la habría tomado si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa que no fuera una varita. Pero pensó... _"Pensé que Arthur tenía una varita extra"_. Había atrapado esa maldita cosa, y ahora él estaba aquí y Harry no. _"¿Por qué pensé eso?¿Quién lleva una varita de repuesto bajo su manga?"_ Su garganta se sentía rasposa por sus gritos, pero Sirius no parecía poder detenerse. El dolor que sentía... _Sabía _lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

_"Harry está en el sistema. No está aquí, así que debieron haberlo capturado"_. Una vez que el sistema lo tuviera, no había vuelta atrás. Era tan inevitable como una avalancha, tan devastador como un maremoto. _"Lento y seguro gana la carrera,"_ pensó Sirius frenéticamente, y casi rió como un maniatico. _"El ministerio vive de acuerdo a ese lema"_. Sabía que continuó gritando, pero cuando se le acabó la energía para tratar de escapar por todas las puertas mágicamente selladas, se deslizó al piso, roto, hasta que solo los lloriqueos quedaron. Sus hombros y costillas le dolían por haberse lanzado contra la puerta, pero no le importaba. Deseaba que le dolieran más, porque en su interior se sentía como si estuviera muriendo, como si el mundo hubiera llegado a un abrupto final y Voldemort hubiera ganado.

_"No. No. No. No a Harry. No le pueden hacer esto a Harry,"_ pensaba una y otra vez. _"Lo he perdido. Me quedé dormido, y saqué mi cabeza fuera de la habitación como un tonto, y atrapé la maldita varita... y ahora ellos tienen a Harry. Les he fallado a James y a Lily. Le fallé a Harry. Le fallé a todos"._

Unas manos sobre sus hombros lo sobresaltaron. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y vio a los ojos de Moony. _"Éste fue _su _plan..."_. Podía ver la culpa y el dolor en los ojos de su amigo y lo supo.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" gritó Sirius, alejando violentamente las manos de Remus. Se puso de pie y se alejó de él como un borracho, apenas capaz de mantener su paso.

"Harry también tenía un traslador, Sirius. Tenía un traslador y se supone que lo iba a usar. Yo tenía que encargarme de ti,¡pero Harry debió haber estado aquí también!" dijo Remus, su cara implorante por comprensión. Sirius cayó de rodillas.

"Sirius, juro por Merlín que se supone que Harry debía estar aquí también. _Nunca _pretendimos que fuera al ministerio," rogó Remus, cayendo de rodillas también. Se sentó frente a Sirius, su respiración viniendo como extraños silbidos, sus ojos se veían vacios. Los pensamientos de Sirius colapsaron sobre si mismos hasta que no quedó nada más. _"Demasiada pérdida. Es demasiado"_. Las olas de pérdida y dolor que Sirius había sentido por años a manos de los dementotes lo envolvieron una vez más y estaba cayendo en la desesperación. _"He perdido a Harry, y ahora _ellos _lo tienen. Harry no sobrevivirá más de un par de semanas como mucho"_. Sirius recordaba claramente las previas descripciones que hizo Remus de la respuesta de Harry hacia los dementotes. "¡Sirius!"

"¡Sirius!" _"He perdido a Harry, y ahora ellos le darán Veritaserum. ¿Por qué fue con ellos?¿Por qué no ocupó Harry el traslador? _Por supuesto_"_. "¡Sirius!" _"Harry espera revelar la verdad sobre Voldemort y Pettigrew. Quiere probar _mi _inocencia. Mi culpa. Esto es mi culpa de nuevo. Fallé en proteger a Harry de Voldemort durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y ahora Voldemort está de vuelta. Nunca debí haber permitido que Harry se quedara en La Madriguera, donde el ministerio _sabía _dónde estaba_".

"¡SIRIUS!" gritó Remus, y el ardor de una cachetada devolvió a Sirius al presente, donde definitivamente no quería estar.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puedo soportar si Harry muere..." balbuceó Sirius, aun incapaz de enfocar completamente la cara de su amigo. Remus colocó su mano bajo su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Dumbledore estaba de pie detrás de él, se dio cuenta Sirius con sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban sombríos y graves. Le entregó a Remus un cáliz con algo.

"Dáselo. Le ayudará. Tenemos algo de tiempo..." dijo Dumbledore, su voz tranquilizadora, pero Sirius apenas registró las palabras. No le importaba. _"Se acabó"_.

"Ten," dijo Remus, y puso la copa en los labios de Sirius. "Vamos. Aun tenemos tiempo..." murmuró tranquilizadoramente, pero Sirius no cayó en esas palabras. "Todavía podemos salvarlo". Inclinó el caliz, para que la poción, porque debía ser una poción, bajara por la garganta de Sirius. Pero el animago sabía que Remus estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo tanto como a Sirius.

Había fallado. Doce años de revivir sus fracasos ciertamente lo habían calificado para identificar cuando lo había hecho otra vez. Sirius bebió automáticamente de la copa, rápidamente arrepintiéndose mientras lo hacía. Paz lo cubrió y el sueño comenzó a adueñarse de sus sentidos al deslizarse de los brazos de su paciente amigo. Sirius no quería dormir. _"Quiero morir"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waaaaaah ::corre por la habitación agitando los brazos:: A que los dejó con el corazón en la mano! Ahora me van a matar si me demoro mucho en actualizar, no? Jeje. Bueno, les informo que hemos llegado oficialmente a la mitad del fic. Chan chan chaaaan. Se nota, no? Como que toda la acción se puede desencadenar desde aqui. Pobrecito de Harry. Pero los que más pena me dan son Sirius y Remus :( Bueno, este tipo de chapis son la razon por la que me decidí a traducir este fic :)

De nuevo me demoré demasiado con esto, lo siento. Entre que el beteo me mata, la universidad, que mis hermanos mataron mi computador justo cuando habia terminado de betear este capitulo ¬¬... En fin, aqui está. La redacción no me convence mucho se hace lo que se puede.

La proxima semana la tengo mas o menos desocupada, asi que yo creo que como en dos semanas tengo una actualizacion. Pero obviamente los dias pueden variar dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba (sí, estoy completamente conciente de que estoy comprando sus reviews). Muchas gracias por seguir el fic hasta acá, nos vemos en dos semanas :D


	22. Veritaserum

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter y el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora. Y este fic ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, fue escrito por _Bored Beyond Belief_, yo sólo hago de intermediaria entre el fic original 'Never Alone Never Again' y éste.

P.S: Un catre es una cama de prision, ésas de fierro y con apenas un colchón delgadisimo encima

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

22. Veritaserum

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Percy estaba sentado en el borde del catre, viendo a Harry dormir incómodamente. Los aurores lo habían traído hace casi dos horas atrás, y aunque ellos afirmaron que había sido golpeado por un hechizo aturdidor sólo una vez, Percy estaba comenzando a sospechar que había sido más que eso.

Mientras los aurores daban parte de lo que sucedió al ministro Fudge en su oficina, Percy había estado escuchando a hurtadillas con el corazón en la mano. Las cosas no habían ido tan bien, su madre y hermanos habían sido aturdidos, posiblemente heridos en la redada. Percy se sentó, sintiendo que su estómago ardía y se apretaba con estrés, y pasó una cansada mano por su pelirrojo cabello. Esto no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar. Ellos sólo se suponía que traerían a Harry para _hacerle unas preguntas_, no una interrogación formal. Pero ahora él estaba en una celda de retención sentado con Harry, preguntándose si lo que había hecho estuvo bien, sabiendo que se había sentido lo correcto en ese momento.

Nunca había tenido la intención de que hicieran una redada en La Madriguera; era sólo ir y traer a Harry para interrogarlo. Percy miró al pálido y exhausto chico delante de él y deseó no haber firmado los papeles... pero lo había hecho. Había demasiadas preguntas sin responder, y por mucho que amara a su familia, Harry era muy evasivo y bien vigilado por el resto de los Weasley como para que Percy tuviera una cándida conversación. Y las vidas de personas podían estar en juego.

Harry se movió, y abrió sus ojos confundido. Percy automáticamente le pasó sus anteojos, y lo miró con el corazón apretado luchar para colocar sus lentes sobre sus orejas a pesar de sus manos temblorosas. Con un sobresalto, Percy se dio cuenta que los labios de Harry estaban azules.

"¿Percy?" preguntó Harry con voz rasposa. Éste asintió.

"Harry,¿tienes frio?" le preguntó. Harry asintió y se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre tengo frio," respondió. Percy se levantó del catre y observó los alrededores de la celda. No entendía por qué el ministro había insistido en que Harry se quedara aquí como un criminal. Después de todo, era bajo las aseguraciones del ministro que Percy había seguido la corriente.

_"_Sólo necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas al chico, Percy. Eso es todo. Dumbledore tiene sus manos sobre todo, y honestamente yo necesito confiar en las respuestas de Harry antes de que pueda dejarlo ser. Hay muchos asuntos sin respuesta respecto a la muerte de Diggory... y ahora tú me cuentas la respuesta de Harry frente al artículo de _El Profeta_..._"_ había dicho el ministro Fudge. Percy suspiró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la celda y la golpeó.

"¿Sí?" dijo el guardia desde el otro lado.

"Harry necesita algunas mantas," pidió Percy, luego se dio vuelta y vio sobre su hombro al enfermizo muchacho que ahora estaba luchando por poder sentarse. "¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?¿Quieres algo más?" le preguntó, sonriendo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

"Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias," contestó cortésmente. Formalmente. Percy frunció el ceño al retransmitir el mensaje y regresó al lado de la cama de Harry. Su negro y alborotado cabello se le pegaba a su húmeda frente.

"¿Estás asustado?" le preguntó Percy con la intención de tratar de calmar sus miedos. Harry se veía notablemente sereno, sin tomar en cuenta sus temblores. La única señal de temor que había notado en él eran sus nervios frente a cada pequeño sonido. Sus ojos se ensanchaban y apretaba los puños. Aparte de eso, su cara permanecía relativamente impasible. _"Es extraño pensar que un muchacho de quince años se pueda comportar de esta forma."_ Él, de entre todas las personas, _sabía _cómo actuaba un quinceañero. Tenía una abundante cantidad de experiencia con sus hermanos, y de todo el comportamiento adolescente para el que se había preparado... _"Éste no es"_.

"Sí," respondió, mirándolo intensamente. Percy se estremeció bajo su mirada. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Percy?" preguntó Harry con franqueza. Percy se sorprendió. Extrañamente, no había una acusación en la pregunta, solo curiosidad.

"Estoy aquí para hacerte sentir más cómodo," le respondió sorprendido. "Por supuesto que estaría aquí".

"Pero tú eres _el por qué_ estoy aquí,¿cierto?" señaló Harry, sus ojos solemnes. Percy frunció el ceño mirando intensamente al chico. Ésta era una extraña conversación. El muchacho ciertamente había unido bastantes piezas ya.

"Así es. Yo soy la razón de que tú estés aquí. Pero es solo para hacerte unas preguntas que sé que no quieres responder. Siento haber tenido que presionar el asunto, pero _tenemos _que saber. Hay cosas extrañas en marcha, y tengo el presentimiento de que tú sabes más al respecto de lo que crees. _Y nosotros necesitamos saberlo también, Harry_," dijo Percy, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras al acercarse para palmear la mano del muchacho. Harry no se movió, y su rostro permaneció pensativo. Sus manos estaban frías como el hielo. Percy frunció el ceño cuando los escalofríos de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo.

"¿Qué hay de malo contigo?¿Ya lo han averiguado?" preguntó Percy sin rodeos. Harry se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada.

"Todavía están viendo eso," contestó, y dio un brinco cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió. Percy recibió del guardia rápidamente la manta y la jarra con agua y asintió agradecido cuando cerró la puerta.

"Está bien, Harry. Ves, incluso trajeron mantas. Eso no es tan malo,¿o sí?" preguntó Percy al acercarse al catre. Harry no levantó la mirada.

"¿Entonces por qué hay un guardia afuera de mi puerta? _Soy _un prisionero,¿verdad?" señaló el muchacho en voz baja. Percy suspiró y dejó la jarra en el suelo. El único mueble en la habitación era el catre. No había mesa de noche para el agua, así que Percy se vio forzado a dejarla a sus pies.

Tomando ambos extremos de la manta en sus manos, la estiró sobre la cama y la dejó amontonarse sobre el catre por sobre Harry para asegurarse que estuviera cubierto completamente. Le recordó a su tiempo como prefecto en Hogwarts, y a Harry cuando recién llegó, tan perdido y tímido, pero terco y tratando de ser valiente al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente, Percy colocó una mano en la cara de Harry. Él se acobardó levemente, pero no se alejó. Estaba frio como el hielo. Arropó la manta ajustadamente alrededor del muchacho. _"Quizá donde _realmente _necesitas estar es en San Mungo"_.

"De cierto modo," respondió Percy a la pregunta de Harry, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Esto es tanto para tu protección como la nuestra. El ministerio ciertamente no quiere atraer la atención al hecho de que te hemos traído aquí, y yo sé que _tú _odiarías que _El Profeta_ oyera rumores de esto," explicó, tratando de razonar con Harry. Él le devolvió la mirada pensativamente.

"Ésta no es una sala de espera,¿no?" Percy suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

"No. No lo es".

"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó Harry, aunque sus ojos decían que ya sabía la respuesta. La verdad, el muchacho estaba comenzando a darle escalofríos.

"Es una celda de retención," respondió Percy reluctante.

"¿Soy un criminal?"

"No, Harry. No eres un criminal. Pero tienes que responder unas preguntas," insistió Percy. Paseó la mirada alrededor de la habitación incómodo. Deseaba que el ministerio se hubiera dado un poco de trabajo para hacer este lugar menos... prisionesco. Incluso una pequeña mesita de noche y una silla habrían ayudado.

"¿Crees que he hecho algo malo, Percy?" preguntó Harry calmadamente. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expectativa. Fue como si hubiera preguntado simplemente por el clima.

"No, Harry, no lo creo," respondió Percy, y la verdad, no lo creía. Harry sólo tenía la habilidad de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y su indeseada celebridad lo colocaba en situaciones a los que otros no tenían acceso.

"¿Me crees cuando digo que Voldemort ha regresado?". Percy se estremeció por el descarado uso del nombre.

"¡Caray!, Harry,¿por qué tienes que decir ese nombre.¡Es Quien-Tú-Sabes!" reclamó incómodo.

"No respondiste la pregunta," respondió Harry suavemente. Percy se paralizó. No... no creía que Quien-Tú-Sabes hubiera regresado. No tenía duda de que Harry había sido testigo de algo horrible cuando Cedric Diggory fue asesinado... pero no creía que hubiera sido _él_. _"A lo mejor algunos seguidores leales, pero no _él_"_.

"Yo pienso que tú _crees _que él ha regresado, Harry. No estoy seguro de que realmente lo haya hecho," respondió Percy tratando de ser honesto sin insultarlo.

Percy se inclinó hacia delante y vació un poco de agua a un pequeño vaso de la jarra a sus pies y se lo entregó a Harry. El muchacho lo tomó con ambas manos y Percy vio como el agua se desparramaba para todos lados, empapando la manta y el resto sobre sus piernas y torso. Llevó tentativamente el vaso a sus labios, sus ojos entornándose con concentración al luchar por mantener quietas sus manos. Ni siquiera alcanzó su boca, y Percy observó al chico frente a él con creciente horror. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con el chico y por qué no estaba en San Mungo?

"Yo puedo ayudar..." ofreció Percy, extendiéndose para tomar el vaso. Harry lo empujó a las manos de Percy y dio vuelta la cara hacia el otro lado, sonrojándose ferozmente. Con la punta de la manta tocó ligeramente su empapada cara y pecho y suspiró.

"No, gracias," respondió alejándose de Percy, negándose a dejar que lo ayudara a tomar un sorbo. Percy se inclinó hacia adelante, preocupado. Después de todo, dijo que estaba sediento, y ciertamente se veía que necesitaba agua. El muchacho luchó por apartarse más de Percy, elevando una mano en una temblorosa manifestación física de rechazo. "Por favor, no tengo tanta sed de todas formas," insistió Harry. Percy dudó, reconociendo la vergüenza en su rostro._ "Está avergonzado"_. Asintió, y colocó el vaso de vuelta a sus pies.

"Harry..." comenzó Percy. Él lo detuvo con la mirada.

"Percy,¿para quién trabajas?" preguntó Harry abruptamente. Percy frunció el ceño. _"¿Está aun un poco... mal por los encantamientos aturdidores?"_

"Para el Ministerio de la Magia, por supuesto..." respondió. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No... Quiero decir... ¿Sabes acerca de ellos?" pregunto, sus ojos buscando algo en los de Percy intensamente. "¿Eres parte de ello?"

"¿Parte de qué?" preguntó Percy confundido.

"¿Sabes lo que ha estado pasando?" insistió Harry nuevamente. Percy asintió.

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Magos y brujas han estado desapareciendo a un ritmo alarmante...". Harry negó con la cabeza impacientemente.

"Percy... ¿Qué te bastaría para creerme cuando digo que Voldemort ha regresado?" Había comenzado a hablar más claramente. Percy se preguntó si estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mejor. Los ojos de Harry parecían brillar intensamente de una manera poco natural.

"Por favor, no..."comenzó Percy.

"Sí, sí," interrumpió Harry, por poco poniendo los ojos en blanco en molestia por la protesta de Percy por usar la palabra 'Voldemort'. "¿Qué te bastaría para creerme?" insistió. Percy frunció el ceño. "No me creíste en La Madriguera. ¿Qué más podrías aprender aquí que no pudiste aprender allá?". La verdad, Percy sólo había querido una oportunidad para hacer preguntas libremente, sin interrupciones y sin escrutinio.

"Yo sólo..."

"Si tomo Veritaserum,¿me creerías?" preguntó Harry. Percy se sobresaltó.

"¡No! Harry, nadie va a darte Veritaserum. Eres demasiado joven y no tienes buena salud," exclamó, horrorizado. Harry lo miró con ojos que parecían muy ancianos. Percy paró de hablar. _"¿A qué quieres llegar, Harry?"_

"¿Estás seguro?" Él ciertamente no sonaba seguro. Percy asintió. _"Excelente. Ahora puedo comenzar a tratar de despejar sus miedos"_.

"Para eso estoy aquí. Nadie va a darte Veritaserum. Esto no será un interrogatorio. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Lo prometo". Harry lo miró con una expresión atormentada.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó, su voz casi un susurro. "¿Y puedes mantener esa promesa?" Percy asintió vigorosamente.

"Para eso estoy aquí". Harry lo miró intensamente. Voces sonaban afuera de la puerta, y con la velocidad de una snitch, el brazo de Harry se movió como un rayo, atrapando la mano de Percy con la suya. Su agarre era sorprendentemente fuerte. _"¡Caramba!"_

"Percy... Prométeme algo," pidió Harry con voz desesperada. Percy asintió, sus ojos deslizándose hacia la puerta distraídamente. Parecía que el ministro estaba llegando.

"Okay, Harry. ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Percy, dándole palmaditas a su mano, luego tratando de soltarse para poder saludar al ministro en la puerta.

"Prométeme que te asegurarás de que averigüen la verdad. ¿Harías eso? No importa lo que pase,¿puedes asegurarte de que se enteren de la verdad?" pidió Harry de nuevo, su voz casi implorante.

"Ciertamente, Harry. Para eso es para lo que estamos todos aquí,¿no es así?" dijo Percy, finalmente soltando su mano. Había dejado marcas en su antebrazo. Percy se estaba volviendo muy incómodo con este intercambio de palabras. _"¿Qué clase de tonterías le había hecho creer el resto de su familia al muchacho?"_. Harry estaba claramente aterrorizado de que algo malo estuviera apunto de pasar.

"Recuerda. Lo prometiste," Harry dijo solemnemente, pero Percy ya se había dado la vuelta para recibir al ministro en la puerta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El ministro Fudge dio un paso dentro de la celda de retención, sus ojos buscando al chico con impaciencia. Cayeron en Percy Weasley primero, quien evidentemente había estado sentado en el borde del catre hablando con el muchacho. Percy Weasley se aproximó a Cornelius, quién frunció el ceño con desaprobación. La verdad, el chico Weasley lo molestaba. Era demasiado remilgado y buen samaritano para su gusto. Claramente tenía una noción idealística de lo que era lo _correcto _realmente. _"A lo mejor aprenda con el tiempo... Si sobrevive a la tormenta que se avecina"_.

Los ojos de Percy se ensancharon al ver al séquito de gente que seguía los talones a Cornelius Fudge, y se le cayó la mandíbula cuando vio la silla que dos aurores cargaban. Cornelius suspiró. _"Por meticuloso que el chico Weasley es, ciertamente no es adepto a leer entre líneas,¿no?"_ pensó molesto el ministro. _"Ah, bueno. Es por eso que _él _está haciendo lo que está haciendo. ¿Para quién más cree que solicité la silla?"_ Percy había firmado los papeles para ella.

"Ministro Fudge, creí que usted había dicho..." Percy comenzó. Cornelius levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

"Relájese, señor Weasley. Esto es necesario para sonsacar la verdad de la ficción. He traído a un colega de confianza, el doctor Happensdam de San Mungo, quien va a estar aquí para monitorear la administración del Veritaserum y sus efectos en el joven señor Potter aquí presente," dijo Cornelius, ocupando su más tranquilizadora sonrisa con ambos ocupantes.

"Señor, usted dijo..." trató de interrumpir Percy nuevamente. Cornelius lo miró ferozmente.

"¿Señor Weasley, está cuestionando mi criterio en este asunto?"

"No, señor, pero estoy insinuando que no es una decisión que usted..." Percy trató de decir.

"Señor Weasley,¿correcto?" interrumpió el doctor Happensdam. Percy se dio vuelta hacia él. Cornelius tomó la oportunidad para mirar más de cerca a El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Él ahora estaba viendo a los aurores instalar la Silla de Interrogación en el centro de la habitación.

La Silla de Interrogación era una sosa e inocua silla de madera con bandas de metal para la cabeza, cuello, muñecas y tobillos. A Cornelius le habían dicho una vez que se veía similar a una silla eléctrica que los muggles americanos usaban para ejecutar a sus criminales. Se preguntó si Harry Potter reconocería esa similitud. _"Parece que sí,"_ pensó con satisfacción. El miedo es un motivador poderoso. La cara del muchacho estaba casi tan blanca como la tiza mientras veía los procedimientos, sus ojos saltando rápidamente de la silla a Percy y mirando disimuladamente a Cornelius. _"Así es, Harry. Ahora la duplicidad de Dumbledore será revelada,"_ pensó el ministro viendo al muchacho. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando los ojos de Harry parecieron ensancharse por el susto. Como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Cornelius. _"Pero no puede,¿o sí?"_ Entrecerró sus ojos observando al chico detenidamente. Varios guardias colocaron seis simples sillas orientadas a la Silla de Interrogación antes de retirarse.

"¿Sí?" respondió Percy al doctor, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué clase de doctor es exactamente?" inquirió nervioso. Ya estaba comenzando a sospechar. Conelius suspiró. _"¿Por qué todos tienes que insistir en hacer las cosas de la manera difícil?"_

"Ya está hecho, señor," dijo Adams, terminando los últimos toques en la silla. Cornelius asintió y le sonrió agradecido al auror.

"Gracias. ¿Comenzamos?" le preguntó a los hombres a su alrededor.

"De hecho, mi especialidad es Animales Encantados y Toxinas," respondió el doctor Happensdam. La mandíbula de Percy cayó por la sorpresa. Cornelius suspiró, queriendo golpearse la frente con su palma. _"Hasta ahí llegó ese truco"_.

"Entonces cómo va a ser capaz de..." comenzó a decir Percy, sin notar la mirada que le dirigió el ministro a los dos aurores detrás de él. Con los ojos, les indicó a Weasley. Ellos asintieron, y rápidamente agarraron a Percy por los codos.

"Él estará bien, señor Weasley. Quizá usted solo deba estar quieto por ahora. Todo saldrá bien al final," dijo Cornelius cuando Adams presionó a Percy contra la pared y murmuró un hechizo de ataduras, inmovilizándolo. Luego los aurores se dirigieron a Harry, quien automáticamente trató de pegarse más a la pared en el catre, aunque ya hace mucho se había quedado sin espacio, sus ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa de lo que le habían hecho a Percy.

"No te preocupes, mi muchacho. Estarás bien. Sólo dime lo que sabes..." lo tranquilizó Cornelius mientras colocaban a El-Niño-Que-Vivió en la Silla de Interrogación. Como por cuenta propia, a la silla le crecieron correas de cuero que rápidamente se amarraron a sus brazos, piernas, cuello y cabeza, efectivamente inmovilizándolo en el lugar. Adams incluso cerró las bandas de metal. El rostro de Harry estaba rígido por la tensión, pero aun así luchaba por mantener la semblanza de calma. El muchacho era un poco escalofriante, realmente. Cornelius le lanzó una mirada al hombre que había permanecido en la esquina más alejada del cuarto desde que llegó, una pequeña mesa flotaba detrás de él. El ministro se aclaró la garganta, molesto.

"Está todo bien, Lane. El chico sólo está asustado, pero todos estamos aquí por la misma razón." El Funcionario de Registro dio un paso adelante, indeciso, sus ojos yendo de Percy a Harry. Se veía verdaderamente como un muchacho él mismo, aunque su reputación era impecable. Una vez que su sello de aprobación estaba en un pergamino, nadie ponía en duda su integridad. _"Él es perfecto para este trabajo"_.

"Señor, si va a tener a un doctor aquí,¿por qué no tener a un doctor que...?" preguntó Percy, su cara desesperada. Cornelius suspiró nuevamente, sintiendo el peso de su cargo sobre sus hombros. _"Ellos sólo se rehúsan a entender... todos ellos"_.

"El doctor Happensdam está perfectamente calificado para monitorear esta administración," respondió Cornelius. "Lane, por favor, empieza a colocar tus hechizos. Terminemos con esto. El muchacho claramente no se encuentra bien," incentivó al tímido hombre. Lane dio un paso al frente reaciamente, y dirigió a la mesa para que se colocara al lado de la Silla de Interrogación. Con su varita, alistó la pluma y el pergamino, y comenzó a poner los hechizos Anti-Falsificación que asegurarían que la transcripción de este encuentro no pudiera ser manipulado. Cornelius esperó hasta que el hombre pareció haber terminado. No se molestó en escuchar todos los hechizos que habían sido colocados con propósitos de grabación; el hombre era un profesional después de todo, pero sí pareció tomarse bastante tiempo antes de terminar finalmente, preparado para comenzar. Le hizo una señal de asentimiento a Cornelius. Lane entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry. El ministro suspiró ante la lástima que leyó en los ojos de Lane. _"Uno más con quien lidiar"_, ya podía decir.

"Señor, me gustaría presentar una protesta formal. Yo creí..." interrumpió Percy otra vez. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él, y las súplicas para que se callara estaban claras. Cornelius sonrió, aunque su paciencia se estaba agotando. _"El-Niño-Que-Vivió tiene razón"_. Él podía ciertamente enseñarle al demasiado seguro de si mismo señor Weasley una cosa o dos.

"Creyó mal, señor Weasley. Esto tiene que ver con la seguridad del mundo mágico. ¿Usted creía que lo quería aquí sólo para hacerle preguntas y juzgar por mi mismo si pensaba que el chico estaba mintiendo o no? Por favor. Él ya ha probado ser un adepto mentiroso. No... Sólo hay una manera de que yo sepa si el chico está diciendo la verdad o no. Ahora, por favor, no me haga conjurar un hechizo silenciador sobre usted. Yo había esperado que usted me ayudara a interrogarlo". Percy cerró la boca, pero un músculo en el lado de su mandíbula tenía un tic. "Gracias," dijo el ministro y le asintió al doctor.

"Ahora, señor Potter, esto no va a tener un sabor agradable..." señaló Happensdam. La Silla de Interrogación ya sabía lo que hacer a continuación. Correas de cuero salieron de la parte de atrás y se amarraron alrededor de la mandíbula inferior de Harry. Al estrecharse, su mandíbula se abrió completamente. Happensdam sumergió un gotero en el frasco que había sacado del bolsillo de su túnica. Llenándolo, puso una sola gota del fluido en la lengua de Harry. El muchacho comenzó a agitarse cuando el Veritaserum empezó a tomar control. Cornelius miró al doctor.

"¿Sólo una gota?¿Está seguro de que dirá la verdad?" preguntó. Happensdam se encogió de hombros.

"Dice tres gotas para adultos. Considerando el porte del muchacho, esto debería ser más que suficiente," respondió el doctor. Cornelius frunció el ceño.

"¿Entonces no lo sabe con seguridad?" presionó.

"Ministro..." advirtió Happensdam secamente. Cornelius frunció el ceño por el tono de su colega. "Como usted bien sabe, ésta no es mi área de especialidad..." respondió el doctor con molestia evidente en su rostro. Cornelius reprimió un enojado gruñido. Ésa no era una respuesta aceptable. _"Tomó demasiado tiempo poder atrapar al chico"_. Se iba a asegurar completamente de que las respuestas que le proporcionaba fueran verdad. Porque era probable que no fuera a tener una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo.

"Está bien, Harry. Estoy justo aquí. No estás solo," dijo Percy, y Cornelius puso los ojos en blanco, irritado por el melodrama, finalmente conjurando un encantamiento silenciador al molesto muchacho.

"Doctor, dele una dosis de adulto," ordenó. La verdad no le tenía simpatía a El-Niño-Que-Vivió. _"Y qué si perdió a sus padres"_. Cornelius también los perdió. _"Pero no ves a nadie haciendo alarde por _mi _tragedia,¿o sí?"_ El muchacho ya había probado ser un dolor de cabeza para el ministro, con todas las protecciones y hechizos adicionales que habían sido forzados a mantener en su casa para su protección hasta hace poco tiempo atrás. Había probado ser demasiado esfuerzo para lo que Cornelius creía que valía, y él _ciertamente _no apreciaba la sensibilidad de los que lo rodeaban cuando se trataba de lo que él había decidido que se necesitaba hacer.

Lane le lanzó a Cornelius una angustiada mirada, pero no dijo nada. Percy Weasley, inmovilizado contra la pared, estaba luchando contra sus amarras admirablemente. "Señor Weasley,¿quiere que me vea obligado a aturdirlo?" preguntó Cornelius impaciente. Percy se paralizó, luego negó con la cabeza, vacilante.

Ahora ya no había necesidad de tener sujeta la quijada del muchacho. "Harry, abre la boca," ordenó el doctor. Bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, Harry obedientemente lo hizo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. El doctor puso dos gotas más en su lengua y esperó unos pocos segundos para que hiciera efecto.

"Ahora, señor Potter..." dijo Cornelius con ansias, acomodándose en una silla justo frente a él. "¿Es usted responsable por la muerte de Cedric Diggory?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mente de Harry gritaba de dolor por la poción que fluía por sus venas. Fuego, ardiente ácido... sintió que su cuerpo daba espasmos y empezar a convulsionar contra las amarras, efectivamente ahorcándose a sí mismo y forzando músculos y tendones contra cada estrecha amarra en la silla.

"...sosténganlo..." dijo una voz de alguna parte en la distancia. No podía pensar, sólo podía sentir, y su cuerpo ya no se sentía como suyo. Esperaba que el Veritaserum fuera una versión más exagerada que la maldición Imperius. Que esa sensación de 'dejarse llevar' ocurriría, y que eso sería todo.

Le habían advertido de los efectos secundarios, pero Harry ya había tomado su decisión, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al asfixiarse contra las amarras, su cabeza golpeaba repetidamente la madera de la silla y sus manos dejaban marcas de arañazos en sus reposabrazos.

_"Sirius,"_ gritó su mente, porque eso era a lo que se aferraba. Él era por quien había hecho esto. Estaba muriendo, lo sabía, y si _esto_... la verdad acerca de Sirius, sería revelada, entonces todo habría valido la pena. Pero Harry no podía evitarlo. Mientras todo el dolor de la poción quemaba su piel, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo deseaba estar todavía con Sirius y Remus en La Madriguera, y cómo deseaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Más amarras lo envolvieron, efectivamente comenzando a inmovilizarlo completamente. Cuando eventualmente su cuerpo se quedó quieto, Fudge se inclinó hacia delante y le preguntó nuevamente.

"¿Eres responsable de la muerte de Cedric Diggory?" le preguntó, su voz completamente ignorante a sus convulsiones.

"Sí," respondió Harry. Percy pareció sobresaltarse.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Fudge, sus ojos brillantes con anticipación. A medida que Harry comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado durante la Tercera Prueba con una voz monótona, la expresión de Fudge se volvió más sombría y más enojada y más frustrada hasta que finalmente le dio una abofeteó. "¡Mentiroso!" exclamó, enfurecido. Harry, un ocioso espectador en su propia mente, lo vio enojarse tanto que su cara se puso rojo brillante, y cuando habló, saliva le salpicó en el rostro.

"No," discrepó la distante voz de Harry. El doctor Happensdam se puso detrás de él.

"Cornelius,... está diciendo la verdad".

"No, dale más del Veritaserum. Está resistiéndose. Mira los espasmos que tiene. Es todo una señal de que se está resistiendo. Es El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Por supuesto que puede luchar contra el Veritaserum. ¿En qué estaba pensando?" argumentó Fudge, enfurecido.

"No, no lo haré," respondió el doctor. Harry notó la expresión de Percy. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, y aun trataba de luchar discretamente contra el hechizo de ataduras. Lo vio juntar miradas con el hombre llamado Lane. Fudge y el doctor estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer después y no notó el intercambio entre los dos hombres. Percy deslizó sus ojos hacia la pluma que aun estaba anotando rápidamente cada palabra que se decía, luego le asintió a Lane. Lane asintió una vez, brevemente. Harry se sentía demasiado cansado para especular, y la verdad estaba comenzando a sentirse entumecido, como si ya no pudiera sentir sus extremidades.

Evidentemente se llegó a un tipo de resolución, porque Fudge devolvió su atención a Harry. "Así que dime, Harry. ¿Qué sabes de las desapariciones de magos que han estado ocurriendo últimamente?"

Harry comenzó a recapitular sus sueños, deseando poder encontrar una forma de tragarse su lengua o de otra manera rehusarse a seguir hablando. Explicó, aun con voz monótona, sus sueños compartidos con Voldemort. Las pesadillas pasaron frente a sus ojos al revivir cada una de ellas, especificando detalles. La cara de Fudge era de un metafórico gato que se tragó al canario.

Cuando Harry terminó finalmente, la habitación estaba en pasmado silencio. Incluso los aurores del fondo, obviamente leales al ministro, estaban sorprendidos. Fudge, sin embargo, se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta de la celda, golpeando una vez. El guardia de afuera abrió la puerta y Fudge salió al pasillo por un momento antes de regresar. Estaba silbando animadamente.

Nauseas hacían que Harry comenzara a sentirse listo para vomitar, y las apretadas amarras en su cuello ciertamente no estaban ayudando a su reflejo de nauseas. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente y trató de pestañear para quitarse el sudor que goteaba en sus ojos. Después de unos momentos, más sonidos de pasos sonaron fuera de la puerta. El guardia la abrió, y Harry vio con horror a Anne, la niña de su sueño, dar un paso dentro de la habitación, parpadeando con desconcierto. Fudge se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro tranquilizadoramente.

"Gracias por venir, Anne. Tengo a alguien aquí que quiero que veas si reconoces. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?¿Puedes decirme si conoces a esta persona?". Fudge rebozaba calma y confianza. Anne miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al ver a Harry en la silla. Harry quería gritar de furia en su interior. _"¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?¡Es sólo una niña!¡Al menos quítenme las amarras primero,¿no pueden ver que la estoy aterrorizando?!"_

"¡Fantasma!" exclamó la pequeña niña y corrió hacia la silla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mirar fijamente a Harry, sus pequeñas manos tratando de envolver los dedos atrapados del muchacho. Frunció el ceño por la sangre que manchó la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Anne, has visto a este muchacho antes?" le preguntó Fudge. Ella asintió, sus coletas rebotando inocentemente mientras sus ojos buscaban los de Harry.

"¿Qué está pasando, Fantasma?" le preguntó calmadamente. Harry estaba conmovido por el apodo que ella le había puesto. Bajo la influencia del Veritaserum, él estaba obligado a responder, para su horror.

"Ellos me están interrogando," respondió. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me quieren culpar por la muerte de tu familia," respondió Harry cuando Fudge dio un paso adelante, alejando a la niña de él.

"¡Eso no es verdad!¡Él salvó mi vida¡Él era un fantasma, pero aun así me ayudó, y ustedes lo están lastimando!" gritó Anne cuando Fudge la alejó a la fuerza de Harry, casi levantándola cuando la condujo a la puerta.

"Sí,¿pero salvó a tu familia?" señaló el ministro suavemente. Harry sintió que la vergüenza retorcía su estómago. No había sido capaz de evitarle el dolor que él mismo había tenido que soportar. Se sentía horrible por lo contento se había sentido por salvarla. Debió haber sido capaz de hacer más. Debió haber sido capaz de salvar a sus padres también.

"No podía," respondió Anne, y de alguna parte de la mente de Harry un sollozo de alivio lo envolvió. Ella no lo culpaba por la muerte de su familia. _"Ella no me culpa"_.

Estaba tan aliviado que no notó que Anne ya no estaba después de protestar ruidosamente sobre la inocencia de Harry hasta que Fudge regresó y se hincó frente a él, una macabra sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. Sólo Harry pareció notar las palabras susurradas por Lane, y el pergamino que repentinamente apareció en la mano de Percy, el cual rápidamente metió a la manga de su túnica con sus dedos. El resto de los hombres de la celda tenían sus ojos fijos en Harry, y él supo lo que venía ahora.

"Harry Potter, por el poder conferido a mí por el Ministerio de la Magia, por la presente te acuso como cómplice en las recientes desapariciones de ciertos magos y brujas dentro de nuestra comunidad, como se validó por un testigo ocular y el testimonio bajo Veritaserum y por la orden decretada por el Ministerio de la Magia bajo la sección 58(7) y (8) del Procedimiento Criminal Mágico y Actos de Investigación de 1996. Serás retenido sin fianza en Azkaban hasta que una fecha como una audiencia en la corte pueda ser fijada para tu comparecencia ante el ministerio," dijo Fudge triunfante. Harry comenzó a sentir que las nauseas finalmente lo abrumaban, y vio con horror a Fudge caminar hacia Percy y colocar la varita contra su frente.

"_'Obliviate'_". El doctor hizo lo mismo con Lane.

Harry había hecho lo mejor que pudo. Había tratado de ayudar y le falló a Sirius. Ese momento de derrota fue el más profundo que Harry había sentido jamás. Tantas cosas había tratado de hacer durante su vida, y falló. Le había fallado a Cedric, le había fallado a Sirius, y le había fallado a Dumbledore. Su sangre había revivido a Voldemort.

Había querido tan desesperadamente tratar de ayudar, pero todo fue en en vano. _"Me habría ido mejor entregándome a Voldemort. Al menos habría sido más rápido"_. Deseaba con toda su alma poder vivir con Sirius, como lo habían conversado tanto tiempo atrás. Harry sabía en su corazón que eso jamás podría ser. Él simplemente no estaba destinado a ser feliz. Las cosas buenas simplemente no le pasaban muy seguido. Hogwarts y el descubrimiento de que era un mago había significado tanto para él, pero el hogar que atesoraba en Hogwarts, Harry comprendía que podía ser sólo temporal. Se graduaría, y tendría que seguir con su vida.

El hogar que Sirius le había prometido era permanente, y existiría no importa cuantos años tuviera. El hogar que Harry le quería dar a Sirius era uno donde su padrino pudiera caminar por las calles en paz, disfrutar de días libres y bares, recorrer el Callejón Diagon con él antes del año escolar, comprando amigablemente. Le había querido dar a Sirius cierta medida de paz, donde no habría sido siempre un hombre buscado por la justicia y pudiera comenzar a tratar de sanar todo lo que había soportado.

Harry sintió lágrimas fluir libremente por su rostro y se dio cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de importar lo que pasara con él, pero le importaba muy profundamente lo que pasara con Sirius, Remus, los Weasley, Dumbledore, sus amigos... Y ahora no había nada más que pudiera hacer por ellos. Sus ojos se cerraron en derrota y el Veritaserum finalmente comenzó a abrumarlo completamente, y no escuchó nada más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

::llorando en una esquina:: Buah. Apuesto a que este chapi los hace llorar a todos T.T

En fin, no voy a escribir mucho porque mi computador me odia y se renicia solo sin aviso alguno, asi que en cualquier momento pasa de nuevo. No imaginan lo que me ha costado tener listo esto XD Pero bueno, ahora dependo mucho mas de los compus de la U, asi que no sé cuanto me demore para subir el proximo, pero espero que no sea mucho.

Ahora a los reviews . Este chapi va especialmente dirigido a _est-potter_, quien se dio el trabajo de dejarme reviews en varios chapis anteriores. Y a _CHARI_, a _tatis _y a un anonimo también, por sus reviews el chapi anterior, realmente me dieron ánimos para apurarme a actualizar. Ahora, al resto deberia darles vergüenza, como 60 viewers y solo 3 reviews?! Tsk tsk, estoy indecisa entre amenazarlos con no subir mas o rogarles... ::Suspiro:: Ah,bueno, espero les haya gustado el chapi, voy a subir otro dentro de las proximas semanas probablemente, todo es proporcional al numero de reviews.


	23. Comprensión

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

::suspiro:: Muy bien, cambiemos el disclaimer. Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

23. Comprensión

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Percy estaba sentado en su escritorio, completamente atontado. Leyó, una vez más, los cargos formales contra Harry que se suponía debía procesar y sintió que su mente estaba extrañamente en blanco. _"¿Cómo puede ser?¡¿Cuándo pasó esto?! Se suponía que yo iba a estar ahí. ¿Por qué el ministro no me mandó a llamar cuando trajeron a Harry?"_ se seguía preguntando. Había estado en su escritorio todo el tiempo. No era como si fuera una persona difícil de encontrar. Ahí era donde él estaba _siempre_. Frente a su escritorio. Archivando pergaminos. Copiándolos. Percy se alejó enojado de su escritorio, rodando su silla hacia atrás y esparciendo la pila de organizados papeles frente a él.

Había alcanzado a oír lo reportes de lo que había pasado en La Madriguera, y su corazón se había hecho pedazos. No se suponía que _entraran a la fuerza_ a su casa. No se suponía que lastimaran a su familia. Sólo iban a traer a Harry para hacerle unas preguntas. _"¿Cómo pasó esto?"_. Se rehusaba a aceptar las lágrimas que sabía que amenazaban con caer, nuevamente, frente a la realización de lo que había ocurrido. De cómo le había fallado completamente a todos. Y ahora Harry iba a ir a Azkaban.

Era la más loca, bizarra, absurda idea que Percy había escuchado jamás. Harry estaba enfermo. Había estado enfermo desde que su padre lo había rescatado de donde los Dursley. Tenía quince años, y definitivamente _no _era Voldemort o Sirius Black.

Pero el reporte de Lane estaba justo frente a él. El testimonio lo decía todo. El ministro Fudge le había administrado Veritaserum a un quinceañero, quien entonces admitió ser un cómplice de un montón de las recientes desapariciones de magos, y quien admitió culpabilidad en la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Percy negó con la cabeza, descansando una temblorosa mano en el puente de su nariz para tratar de calmar el incesante dolor de cabeza que causaba que su cerebro zumbara tan fuerte como la luz en su oficina. _"Harry no mató a nadie"_. Percy sabía eso. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que sabía que había magia en el mundo y que los dragones eran reales.

_"¿Entonces qué pasó?"_ se preguntó por milésima vez. _"Te han vendado los ojos, amigo,"_ le dijo su cerebro servicialmente. Percy negó con la cabeza, enfrentando lo obvio. _"Qué tipo de hombre le da a un enfermo quinceañero Veritaserum y lo envía a Azkaban para esperar una audiencia. Acéptalo, viejo amigo. Tu padre estaba en lo correcto,"_ señaló la otra voz de Percy animadamente, como si se estuviera regocijando con esto.

"No," musitó en voz alta, su respiración venía en agudos silbidos por los sollozos que todavía amenazaban con sobrepasarlo. "¡No!" repitió sintiéndose enojado y como un tonto, un completo y absoluto tonto. Golpeó su puño contra el escritorio, furioso, no importándole los extraños sonidos que la acción produjo que le enviaron olas de fuego por sus nervios hacia su cerebro. Repentinamente, se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su mano magullarse rápidamente. O, más apropiadamente, al pergamino que había aparecido de un bolsillo oculto mágicamente que él había colocado en las mangas de sus túnicas años atrás. Tenía un gran número de utilidades, usualmente cosas esenciales para protección contra Fred y George, de los cuales descubrió que era su víctima favorita. _"Remilgado Percy,"_ recordó vagamente al mirar más detenidamente al pergamino ante él con un creciente sentimiento de temor. Tenía el sello de autentificación de Lane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arthur estaba sentado en una silenciosa cabina en la parte de atrás de las Tres Escobas, esperando su llegada. Le dio un sorbo a su soda con jarabe de cereza ausentemente. Su estómago ciertamente no podía soportar nada más fuerte por el momento._"Merlín"_.

"Tengo que hablar contigo. A solas. En privado," había dicho Percy, su voz forzada y formal viniendo de la chimenea esa mañana. Madame Pomfrey tenía a George recuperándose en el piso de arriba, con Fred y Ron haciendo rondas a su lado. Molly ahora descansaba en el sofá después de tomar una poción para calmar el ardor de los múltiples hechizos aturdidores que había recibido. Ginny estaba en la cocina con Hermione, haciendo la comida para la familia. _"Gracias a Merlín Ron no estaba en la sala de estar, o la conversación no habría ocurrido,"_ pensó ausentemente.

"¿Dónde y cuándo?" fue todo lo que preguntó Arthur. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar con Percy. Nunca se conectaron apropiadamente. Aun cuando Percy siempre había estado destinado y determinado a seguir los pasos de su padre en el ministerio, siempre había habido una... distancia entre ellos. Arthur la había notado desde temprano, y trató de rectificarla. Pero nunca pudo. Le había tomado varios años para finalmente darse cuenta cuál era la barrera que había estado entre Percy y él, y le había dolido reconocer cuál era. Su hijo estaba avergonzado de él.

El desapruebo adolescente y la creencia de que los padres realmente no saben nada_ nunca _desapareció con Percy de la manera que había pasado con Bill y Charlie. Había llegado a un tiempo en ambos hijos mayores en que llegaron a apreciar a su familia tal y como era. Percy nunca lo había hecho. A sus ojos, Molly era demasiado sofocante y Arthur era un ingenuo, ciego seguidor de Dumbledore. El amor y la fascinación de su padre por todas las cosas muggles era una fuente de vergüenza para Percy, y su inhabilidad para sobresalir dentro de los rangos del ministerio lo frustraba. _"Porque él sabe cuán arduo trabajas,"_ se recordó Arthur. Sospechaba que gran parte de la amargura de Percy provenía del hecho de que Arthur trabajaba increíblemente duro para el ministerio, Dumbledore, y las cosas en las que creía con poco o nada de reconocimiento por lo que hacía. A los ojos de su hijo, el trabajo de su vida se había transformado en nada más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiró y le dio otro sorbo a su trago. Amaba a Percy. De hecho, estaba orgulloso de su firme dignidad e inquebrantable determinación para hacer las cosas a _su _manera sin importar qué. Pero ahora su orgullo había hecho lo impensable. Había puesto a su familia en peligro, y había dañado a otro ser humano. Y muy en el fondo, Arthur tenía terror de conocer las razones reales de_ por qué_ Percy lo había hecho. _"Por favor que no se haya sido por un ascenso," _rogó silenciosamente_. "Que sea por alguna mal dirigida intención, o ciegas creencias... Todo menos ambición"._ Arthur no sabía como conciliar el muchacho que amaba con las decisiones que el joven hombre en el que se había convertido había hecho. Gracias a Merlín que Molly no se despertó y vio la chimenea. Como estaban las cosas ella probablemente lo habría hechizado tan pronto lo hubiera visto y luego alternado entre lanzarle maldiciones y colmarlo a besos hasta que se recuperara.

Se rehusaba a pensar en cómo la estaba pasando su familia en ese momento. Habían estado devastados. _"Eso es quedarse corto"_. Arthur sabía que el entumecimiento emocional que sentía ahora era simplemente porque todavía tenía cosas que hacer. _"Éste es el camino que hecho para mí. Tendré un buen y fuerte trago y llanto después, cuando George despierte, Molly esté mejor, y Harry esté a salvo"_. Las cosas necesitaban ser discutidas, las opiniones evaluadas concernientes a Harry. Arthur le iba a hacer una visita a Dumbledore después de esto _"... lo que sea que _esto _sea..."_ con Percy.

Percy entró a Las Tres Escobas, frunció sus labios en tanto sus ojos recorrían el lugar, claramente buscando a su padre. Arthur había escogido una recluida cabina en la esquina. Lo que sea que Percy quisiera hablar, había sido serio respecto a querer privacidad, así que Arthur se adecuó a la situación. Los ojos de Percy cayeron en él, y su padre se sorprendió por el crudo alivio que vio en ellos. Cruzó la habitación rápidamente, ausentemente pidiéndole algo a Madame Rosmerta antes de deslizarse al asiento frente a él. Arthur observó a su silencio por un momento antes de asentir.

"No estaba seguro si ibas a venir," confesó Percy. Arthur frunció el ceño. Su voz sonaba extraña y cansada.

"Pero lo hice"

"No sabía con quién hablar," continuó.

"Siempre puedes hablar conmigo". Su hijo elevó su mirada, sus ojos afligidos. Arthur deseaba que Percy entendiera las ramificaciones de lo que había hecho, pero esperó. No había acusaciones. Era mejor dejar que Percy explicara de qué se iba a tratar esa reunión antes de comenzar a nombrar culpables. Aunque quería estrangular a su hijo en frustración. _"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?"_

"No creí que... después de...". Arthur esperó a que continuara, rehusándose a llenar los espacios en blanco. "Yo... no pensé que ellos harían esto..." articuló Percy, y Arthur sintió alarmas encenderse en su cabeza. Ellos habían tenido a Harry en custodia cerca de medio día hasta ahora. _"Seguramente las cosas no han salido tan mal en solo unas pocas horas"_.

"¿Qué cosa, Percy?" interrumpió, tratando de acorralar las vagas declaraciones de su hijo.

"No pensé que ocuparían Veritaserum con él..." dijo Percy, y Arthur casi se pone de pie por el sobresalto.

"No. Percy, qué..." comenzó a preguntar alarmado, sus peores temores realizados. Percy comenzó a llorar abiertamente ahora mientras buscaba algo en la manga de su túnica. Por un horrible, atormentante momento, Arthur se paralizó por miedo de que su hijo estuviera buscando su varita. Que estuviera a punto de arrestar o atacar a su propio padre ahora también. Obligó a sus manos a permanecer quietas, a que la sangre dejara de agolparse en sus oídos, retumbando, cuando su hijo sacó un pergamino y lo puso frente a él. Arthur se hizo hacia delante tentativamente para abrirlo, sus manos temblando con la adrenalina que se desvanecía rápidamente, que ahora lo dejó exhausto y agotado. _"Por favor, a quién sea que escuche estas plegarias, no dejen que dude de mis propios hijos otra vez,"_ pensó Arthur y acalló la vergüenza que ahora amenazaba con aparecer en reemplazo de su miedo al dudar de su propia sangre.

"No recuerdo nada de esto," declaró Percy, quien ahora parecía darse cuenta de que su cara estaba empapada con lágrimas. Las limpió irritado con la manga de su túnica, muy parecido a como lo hacía cuando niño, en tanto Madame Rosmerta colocó su trago al borde de la mesa, desviando la mirada para permitirle a sus clientes que su conversación continuara sin interrupciones, antes de retirarse rápidamente. Arthur pasó saliva por el nudo de su garganta y desenrolló el pergamino.

"Es esto realmente..." inquirió, reconociendo el sello de pronto. Percy asintió.

"¿Cómo están todos, papá?¿Están bien?" le preguntó, su cara rígida con culpa. Arthur quería gritar de regocijo por que su hijo había preguntado. Rompía su corazón lo desesperado que había estado por cualquier prueba de que su hijo aun se preocupaba, de que lo que había hecho le importaba. Y lo hacía.

"Tu mamá fue golpeada con más que unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores. Ella no quería que Harry fuera solo. George fue el que salió más mal herido. Su pierna se rompió en varias partes, y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza al caer de las escaleras. Madame Pomfrey ya los vio, eso si, y dice que estará de pie y bien mañana en la mañana," dijo Arthur, sin amortiguar ningún golpe. Percy _tenía _que entender lo que había hecho.

"Se suponía que no les iban a hacer nada, papá. Sólo se suponía que..." intentó explicar su hijo, pero Arthur no escuchó el resto de las palabras, porque había comenzado a leer la transcripción de Lane de lo que había tenido lugar en la interrogación de Harry, porque eso era de lo que se trataba el pergamino, ciertamente. Elevó la mirada a Percy con una atormentada expresión en sus ojos por como se habían desarrollado los eventos. _"Pobre chico. ¿Qué te han hecho? Pobre muchacho,"_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar hasta llegar al final del pergamino. _"Azkaban. Lo llevan a Azkaban"_. Arthur vio su hijo romper en silenciosos sollozos. "Él prometió..." dijo Percy entre hipidos. Arthur se obligó a permanecer en su asiento, a no levantarse para reconfortar a su hijo. Percy necesitaba aprender la lección, y aprenderla bien. No sabía si podía soportar que esto se repitiera.

"Oh, Percy. ¿Qué has hecho?" le preguntó a su hijo tristemente, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, y se sacó sus anteojos para limpiar sus propias lágrimas con cansancio, masajeando el puente de su nariz donde se sentía como sus lentes fueran a dejar una marca permanente.

"No pude detenerlos. Ni siquiera recuerdo esto, pero he hecho todas las pruebas. Es verdad. Lane no puede recordarlo tampoco. Pero esto lo registró él. Incluso puso firmas mágicas adicionales junto con un sello de tiempo mágico certificado para asegurarse que lo tenía todo grabado. _Esto _es lo que querían que tramitara," dijo sacando un pergamino casi idéntico, el que Arthur ojeó rápidamente con creciente alarma.

"¿Y quiere que esto sea mostrado a la prensa?" preguntó, perplejo. Había temido que este día llegara, y se había preparado para él de todas las formas en las que podía pensar, aunque aun así era un choque. _"¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle esto a un niño?"_

"Ya está en camino, papá. Yo... no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo haberlo visto, o esta conversación," su rostro mostraba desesperación. "Tengo que deshacer esto, papá. Tengo que detenerlos...". Su voz sonaba varios tonos más alto de lo normal por el estrés. Arthur levantó una mano con cansancio.

"Aprendiste mucho tiempo atrás, Percy, que demora más arreglar algo de lo que toma romperlo," le dijo severamente a su hijo. "No hay nada que puedas hacer por el momento para ayudar a Harry. Él va a estar con los dementores, y es indirectamente por ti," explicó, tratando de hacerle ver la verdad. Sabía que Percy se sentía responsable,¿pero iba a hacerse responsable de sus acciones? Había ido con Arthur con el pergamino,¿estaría dispuesto a ver más allá?¿Estaría dispuesto a asumir su propia insensatez? _"Es tiempo de elegir bandos, hijo. Esto no es un juego"_. Percy se vio perplejo por la declaración de Arthur.

"Pero yo nunca..." objetó. Su padre elevó una mano para detenerlo.

"¿Entonces leíste el testimonio completo?" Percy asintió. "¿Le crees a Harry?¿Nos crees?" presionó. Percy se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sus ojos mirando las cabinas vacías alrededor de él con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué me estás preguntando, papá?"

"¿Crees en que Quien-Tú-Sabes ha regresado?". Su hijo se vio profundamente incómodo.

"Yo..." comenzó, y Arthur gruñó por el desvío de conversación que sospechaba estaba a punto de tomar lugar. Golpeó su puño contra la mesa enojado.

"¡Le dieron Veritaserum!" siseó, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de un par de clientes en la taberna. Percy estaba mirando a todos lados menos a su padre. "Si no puedes creer _eso_, entonces eres tan malo como Fudge. Y vas a dejar de llamar a Harry un mentiroso, porque no es que esté mintiendo. Es que tú.no.quieres.creer," exclamó con suficiente fuerza como para dejar pasmado a Percy hasta el silencio. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados y su boca estaba abierta en una pequeña 'O'.

"Entonces es verdad. No, papá, _no _quiero creerle, pero tienes razón. ¿Cómo puedo negar lo que se ha dicho todo este tiempo?¿Lo que el pobre Harry volvió a contar en tan horrible detalle? Merlín. Esos sueños, eso es lo que ha estado viendo... y yo lo hice revivirlo," dijo Percy débilmente. Arthur se abstuvo de recordarle a su hijo que Harry estaba apunto de hacer eso en dosis permanente hasta que encontraran una forma de sacarlo de Azkaban. Hablando de echarle sal a la herida.

"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer al respecto?" le preguntó a su hijo. Percy se sentó en silencio por un momento. El rango de emociones que pasaba por su cara era complicada, y Arthur decidió dejarlas pasar solas. Ésa era una respuesta que tenía que venir _completamente _de su hijo, sin nada de incentivo de su padre. Le dio un sorbo a su soda de cereza, forzando a su cara a ser una máscara de calma y quietud que claramente comenzó a fastidiar a su hijo.

"¿Qué?¿Qué quieres que diga?¿Que estaba equivocado?¿Que tú tenías razón? Eso. Lo dije," explotó Percy, enojado. Arthur parpadeó, rehusándose a morder el anzuelo. "¿Qué?¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó, convirtiendo su culpa en agresión e ira.

"Nada, hijo, nada," dijo Arthur, e hizo una gran apuesta al hacer el alarde de ponerse de pie. La mano de Percy se movió como un rayo y agarró la muñeca de su padre.

"No. No, papá... No, lo siento. No..." se disculpó, luchando contra sus propias emociones. "No te vayas," pidió finalmente en voz baja. Arthur asintió y se sentó nuevamente. "Estoy con ustedes en esto. Yo metí a Harry en esto, y yo voy a sacarlo. No importa lo que me cueste. Está claro que Fudge sólo quiere proteger su propio trasero, y que está inculpando a Harry. Debió haber hecho un hechizo desmemorizante en Lane y en mí, así que primero necesito tratar de romperlo. ¿Me puedes ayudar con eso?" pidió, finalmente calmando sus emociones al encarar la tarea en frente. Arthur asintió.

"Esto puede costarte el trabajo," señaló su padre. Percy asintió.

"De repente eso parece no importar mucho,¿no?" indicó Percy con ojos sabios, y el conocimiento compartido entre padre e hijo finalmente agrietó una barrera que había estado entre ellos por demasiado tiempo.

"No, no importa,¿cierto? Vamos, conozco a alguien que creo que puede ayudar con esos encantamientos," dijo Arthur, poniéndose de pie. La bebida que Percy había pedido seguía en la mesa, sin tocar. Al salir los dos a la noche de verano, Percy automáticamente se dirigió en la dirección de Hogwarts. Sabía dónde ir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus Lupin caminó por el pasadizo con cansancio de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos, su mente dándole vueltas a las últimas noticias. Había ido a ayudar a Dumbledore a romper los hechizos desmemorizantes en Percy, y había aprendido más cosas de las que necesitaba saber. _"Ésa es una historia que no le voy a contar a Sirius en algún tiempo cercano,"_ pensó. La verdad, a Remus le estaba costando trabajo no caer al piso y acurrucarse hecho una bolita. Aunque sus costillas habían sido sanadas hace casi un día ya, la conmoción y el dolor que el recuerdo de la expresión de Harry cuando insistía en dejarse capturar le envió una punzada al pecho. Tonto, valiente, estúpido, ingenuo Harry... Remus quería llorar.

Forzando su mente a volver al presente, tratando de no dejar que sus propios sentimientos de fracaso lo abrumaran, Remus contempló como iba a ayudar a Sirius. Percy había demostrado ser increíblemente cooperador, especialmente una vez que los hechizos desmemorizantes habían sido rotos.

Por supuesto, aparentemente Harry había estado más consciente de la posibilidad de su fracaso para convencer al ministerio de lo que Remus había pensado. Le hizo prometer a Percy que sacaría la verdad a la luz.

Mientras el joven Weasley relataba las palabras de Harry, Remus sintió escalofríos subir y bajar por su espalda por la promesa que le había sacado a Percy, sin importar cuan descuidadamente lo hubiera hecho. En esencia, Harry había creado cierto tipo de juramento mágico entre ellos dirigiendo la devoción de Percy a una causa que él rehusaba creer; y lo había hecho de una manera tan astuta que Remus se dio cuenta que incluso Arthur podría no entender todas las ramificaciones. Pero Dumbledore ciertamente lo había hecho, por la expresión que vio cruzar su rostro rápidamente mientras Percy relataba su conversación.

Al dejar en claro que Harry estaba poniendo su confianza y su vida en las manos de Percy... Remus exhaló enérgicamente. Había olvidado hacer eso últimamente. _"Respirar"_. Dumbledore iba a visitar La Madriguera en unas horas más, para discutir el papeleo que Percy estaba a punto de pasar de contrabando al resto de los Weasley, para comenzar la ardua tarea de buscar los cuerpos que estaban enterrados. _"Literalmente"_.

Era increíblemente frustrante para Remus creer que la prueba de los hechizos de memoria y el falsificado testimonio que Fudge había usado en contra de Harry no eran suficientes para ponerlo en libertad inmediatamente._"Necesitamos una cadena de evidencia. El ministerio lleva demasiada ventaja ya, demasiado entretejido en sus propias mentiras"_. Iba a tomar más que sólo una cosa para derrocar su administración. _"Y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora"_. Ya no era cosa de liberarse de Fudge y hacer lo que ellos creían que debían hacer. Ahora Fudge era tan parte del problema como Voldemort... y personas estaban muriendo por su negación de reconocer su regreso. Su descarada indiferencia por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica frente a los recientes ataques mortífagos ponían oficialmente sangre en sus manos. Al permitirle al público la falsa sensación de seguridad no les estaba dando un posibilidad para tratar de protegerse apropiadamente, tomar precauciones extras.

Remus abrió la puerta de la Casa de Gritos vacilante. Estaba silencioso adentro. Mágicamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dio un paso adelante tentativamente. Sirius estaba despierto, sus ojos sin vida y vacios, mirando a la pared frente a él, ausentemente acariciando a un gato naranja que ronroneaba complacido en la cama a su lado.

Remus se detuvo abruptamente. _"Ésa es la mascota de Hermione, Crookshanks"_. Había sellado la casa cuando se fue, y Sirius no tenía varita. ¿Cómo se había metido Crookshanks, y algo más importante, qué estaba haciendo aquí? Ciertamente estaba a una gran distancia de casa.

"¿Sirius?" preguntó, su voz baja aun sonando demasiado fuerte en el silencio de la habitación. Sirius no respondió, pero Crookshanks se dio vuelta para ver a Remus, pestañeando contento antes de volver a mirar al animago. Era un extraño ronroneo líquido, como si no solo viniera de su garganta, sino desde lo profundo de sus pulmones también. _"Un ronroneo apagado por el agua,"_ meditó distraídamente. _"Crookshanks y Sirius han desarrollado una extraña conexión,"_ recordó de repente. La mascota de Hermione había incluso tratado de protegerlo de la varita de Harry. Sirius permaneció donde estaba, sin levantar la mirada para reconocer la presencia de Remus en absoluto.

Cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la cama al lado de su amigo, su cerebro buscando desesperadamente las palabras correctas para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Sirius se había despertado de la poción que Remus le había dado para llorar y gritar aparentemente por horas antes de finalmente quedarse en silencio. Su rostro estaba carente de toda emoción, sus músculos relajados, como si estuviera comenzando a apagarse emocionalmente. Estaba en la misma posición en la cama donde Remus lo había dejado casi dos horas atrás... _"Excepto por el gato... No... kneazle,¿cierto? Hmm. Una mezcla, si recuerdo correctamente,"_ pensó distraídamente, sorprendido por la aleatoriedad de sus propios pensamientos.

"Sirius," repitió más fuerte, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su amigo, dándolo vuelta para estar de frente. Sirius no se resistió.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Lo teníamos, Moony. Estaba a salvo con nosotros. Y ahora está... está..." dijo Sirius, sus ojos buscando algo en la expresión de Remus. Debió haber leído algo ahí, porque abruptamente todo su comportamiento cambió. Miró a los ojos de su amigo y se quedó quieto de repente. Derrota y tristeza se convirtieron en algo más, y Remus evitó mostrar la alarma que sentía, por su expresión. "Lo usaron,¿no es así?" le preguntó, su voz grave y peligrosa. _"El Veritaserum"_.

Por toda la vociferación y ruido de Sirius, Remus estaba bastante consciente que _este _momento era cuando su amigo era más peligroso. Con el Sirius furioso o con el que aullaba desquiciadamente se podía razonar eventualmente. Esta cara que Sirius mostraba ahora Remus sólo la había visto unas pocas veces en su vida, y la verdad lo aterrorizaba. Infinitamente más peligroso. Sólo la muerte podía detener a Sirius una vez que escogía un rumbo. Tomó un profundo respiro para calmar sus nervios, desesperado por que lo que estaba apunto de decir fuera lo correcto, al unir miradas con su amigo. Incluso Crookshanks dejó de ronronear como si sintiera todo el trasfondo en el tono de Sirius. El gato miró de uno a otro como si estuviera siguiendo la conversación y entendiera lo que los dos hombres estaban diciendo.

"Padfoot... Voy a decir esto solo una vez, pero es importante que realmente intentes escuchar," pidió, inclinándose hacia adelante de manera que él y Sirius estuvieran casi nariz con nariz, para que su amigo pudiera ver la sinceridad y la intensidad de lo que estaba tratando de transmitir. "Harry no está muerto. Está vivo. Mientras esté vivo, nosotros _tenemos_ que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para ayudarlo," dijo infundiendo esa pequeña esperanza que le quedaba a su amigo. Sirius parpadeó.

"¿Cómo va a estar...?" susurró, su voz un siseo. _'¿A quién le cobro venganza?¿Quién paga por lo que le han hecho a mi ahijado?'_, sabía Remus que eran sus verdaderos pensamientos.

"Todavía está vivo..." repitió, enfatizando su punto. Además, no quería tener que pronunciar la siguiente frase. Sirius la adivinó de todas maneras.

"Lo van a enviar a Azkaban,¿no es así?" preguntó, su voz carente de emoción. Remus asintió, sin atreverse a hablar. "Es porque saben que Harry no durará mucho ahí. Probablemente no más de una semana como mucho," dijo Sirius casualmente. Remus se encogió frente a la brutal sinceridad de la declaración y asintió. Él sabía mejor que muchos cuán mal le afectaban los dementores a Harry.

Sirius por poco saltó de la cama cuando Crookshanks arañó su muslo salvajemente, directo a través de sus pantalones. Remus saltó hacia atrás en sorpresa, pero Sirius comenzó a reír... La risa fluyó en altos tonos tan dramáticamente que Remus se paralizó, perplejo ante cuán maniático sonaba su amigo. Cuán escalofriante. Si se había reído así después de su confrontación con Pettigrew, no era de extrañar que los testigos hubieran estado aterrorizados.

"Tienes razón,¿no es así, pequeño compañero?" le preguntó Sirius al gato afectivamente, su voz aun mortífera, rascando bajo el hocico de Crookshanks cariñosamente, incluso cuando Remus vio sangre empezar a brotar de los arañazos en su muslo.

"¿Sirius?" preguntó, inseguro de cómo proceder. Su amigo realmente estaba empezando a desconcertarlo.

"Todavía está vivo. No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes mantener el paso?" Se puso de pie con agilidad felina, parándose sobre el colchón antes de despreocupadamente dar un paso al suelo. Su rostro estaba intenso y enfocado, como cuando Remus lo había visto por primera vez en la Casa de los Gritos hace un año atrás. Después de haber roto la pierna de Ron.

"Me Apareceré cuando no pueda," respondió con determinación, poniéndose de pie. Estaba animado por la respuesta de su amigo, pero sabía que todos estaban andando con tiempo prestado. Remus podría no tener la mejor salud, pero sus sentidos realzados, y fuerza en peleas podía probar ser invaluable... Y _ciertamente _no era inútil en el departamento de hechizos.

_"Además, esta vez no voy a dejar ir a Harry,"_ pensó Remus, deseando que el muchacho pudiera haberse quedado con él en vez de los Dursley por milésima vez, haciendo su remordimiento a un lado y usando la adusta determinación de su amigo como modelo. Se veía como el convicto fugado y sintió al lobo surgir a la superficie una vez más, agitado por su protectividad y necesidad de ayudar a Harry y a Sirius. Ésta era su _familia _en todo sentido de la palabra. Incluso si lo mataba, le seguiría el paso a Sirius. El animago asintió con satisfacción.

"Wormtail estuvo aquí." Remus sintió su respiración abandonarlo en sorpresa. Sirius asintió, sonriendo alegremente, incluso maniáticamente. "Este pequeño amigo ha estado siguiéndolo," explicó, indicando con su cabeza cariñosamente a Crookshanks, quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama con su peluda cola enrollada delicadamente alrededor de sus patas. Remus se abstuvo de hacer las preguntas: _"¿puedes hablar con él?¿Cómo lo sabes?"_. "Tenemos el olor, Moony, y una ventana de oportunidad. Harry quería probar mi inocencia al hablar de Pettigrew. Así que encontremos algo que el ministerio no pueda ocultar... Bueno, uhm... siempre y cuando nosotros lo custodiemos..." Sirius divagó repentinamente por la ironía de sus propias palabras, perdiendo su momentum, con una peligrosa y amplia sonrisa por su propia frase. "Porque el ministerio ha estado ocultando cuerpos ciertamente,¿no es así?". Remus asintió. _"Tiempo de proyectar una luz a los oscuros secretos del ministerio"_. "Presenta a Pettigrew y todo lo demás que el ministerio ha sostenido se derrumba".

"De hecho, también tenemos pergaminos modificados y memorias alteradas. No es suficiente por si mismo, pero en combinación..." Sirius asintió satisfecho, aunque no había humor en su sonrisa. Remus sintió como si hubiera esquivado una bala de plata cuando su amigo no le pidió leer las transcripciones de Lane. _"Él sabe lo que ha pasado. Momentum en su punto más peligroso"_.

"¿Quizá nuestro propio ministro quiera una probada de Azkaban?" indicó Sirius, y los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. Era ciertamente verdad que él había violado muchas regulaciones. Sonrió malignamente de regreso. Sí, él sería feliz con ese resultado. _"Muy feliz"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y fin. Entonces, al fin Percy atinó (lo que le costó...), y Remus y Sirius ya tienen una misión más especifica...

Uhm... no comentaré mucho, además, estoy segura que solo la mitad de los que leen el fic leen esta parte. Pero bueno, obviamente agradecerle a los que dejaron reviews (perdonen por no poner nombres especificos, pero implicaria tener que abrir otra ventana y... arg, los adoro de todas maneras [EDIT: Ok ok, me arrepiento! Son tan adorables ustedes :) Muchisimas gracias a elaiza (tu rr me dio muchos animos, pocas veces mencionan el hecho de mi traduccion), a un anonimo, a TATIS (extrañaré tus reviews, ojalá lo pases bien en tu viaje, si me acuerdo te dedicaré un capitulo especial en donde... -chanchanchaaaan- mejor dejarlo en suspenso) y a Pokhara (la opinion popular es que Fudge merece unas cuantas patadas en el... ::ejem ejem:: Ya veremos como resulta)) :-)

No está de más decir que adoro sus reviews y jamás serán suficientes!! Asi que ponganse las pilas o cada vez me voy a ir atrasando más en actualizar::mirada amenazadora::


	24. Llegada

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

24. Llegada

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tranquilo, Percy. Te tengo," dijo Arthur Weasley sujetándolo para estabilizarlo. El viaje con polvos Flu ni siquiera en el mejor día de Percy era su fuerte. Arthur le echó un vistazo a Ron, quien brincó de la mesa del comedor cuando llegaron, la silla haciendo un estrepitoso sonido detrás de él, pasando desapercibida. Furia era evidente en sus ojos al ojear de cerca la cara de su hermano, notando la inestabilidad de Percy y la forma en que sus pecas se destacaban notoriamente contra su pálida piel. Por supuesto, esto no detuvo a Ron de tener su varita lista y apuntando directamente a su hermano.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?¿Vienes a arrestar a más de nosotros?" gruñó. Arthur le frunció el ceño a su hijo más joven. _"No ahora. Lidiemos con esto después,"_ pensó cansinamente. El día había probado ser realmente horrible, y Arthur se rehusaba a pensar sobre el hecho de que Harry probablemente ya había llegado a Azkaban.

"Baja tu varita, Ron," ordenó su padre suave, pero firmemente. Ron miró a su padre y luego a su hermano, y bajó la punta de la varita un poco, pero no completamente.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" repitió. Arthur miró a ambos mientras soportaba el peso de Percy hasta el sofá que su madre había ocupado recientemente.

"Quieto, muchacho. Eso costó más de lo que pensabas,¿no es así?" insinuó Arthur tiernamente al dirigir su varita hacia él para ayudarlo con las botas.

Los hechizos desmemorizantes que le lanzaron a Percy habían sido sorprendentemente poderosos para haber sido conjurados tan recientemente, sugiriendo múltiples aplicaciones. Los primeros conjuros generalmente eran cuando los hechizos desmemorizantes eran más débiles. Sólo después de meses de reforzamiento natural, el bloqueo podía volverse casi imposible de romper.

Arthur miró a su alrededor, sus ojos registrando la habitación. La puerta principal había sido reparada, por supuesto. Ron había estado en el proceso de hacer eso cuando él se fue a Hogsmeade, una vez que la picazón se había detenido. _"Él y Hermione deben de haber terminado de ordenar el resto de la sala de estar". _"¿Dónde está mamá?

"Está arriba tomando un baño. Pensó que eso podría aliviar un poco las cosas," respondió, todavía mirando enfurecido a Percy._"Papá te está protegiendo ahora, pero sólo espera..."_ leyó Arthur correctamente en la mirada de Ron. No era como si puediera culparlo, de todas maneras. Asintió y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios por las noticias del remojo de Molly.

"¿Entonces se está sintiendo mejor?" persistió Arthur, aunque ciertamente sonaba como que se estaba recuperando bien si quería tomar un baño. Ron suspiró y asintió. "¿Y qué hay de George?¿Se ha despertado ya?" preguntó mientras ayudaba a Percy a levantar sus piernas y recostarse en los cojines del sofá con cansancio. Sospechó que su hijo mayor tenía un increíble dolor de cabeza. Ron asintió.

"Comió un poco también. Supongo que si está lo suficientemente hambriento como para comer lo que cocinan Hermione y Ginny, está mucho mejor," bromeó gentilmente. Arthur sintió su rostro iluminarse considerablemente por el comentario, como Ron sin duda sabía que lo haría.

"¿Cómo están el resto de ustedes?" siguió preguntando a su hijo menor, agradecido por la habilidad de Ron para percibir su necesidad de asegurarse que su familia estaba verdaderamente bien y tranquilizarlo de que no, nada demasiado serio había pasado. _"Otro golpe evitado por poco"_.

"Yo..." empezó Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, que venía bajando las escaleras.

"Nos sacó a Ginny y a mí de la pieza, diciendo algo de paz y tranquilidad..." anunció bajando los peldaños, y se congeló ahí, su pie deteniéndose en el aire cuando iba a dar otro paso. "Um...¿Ron...?" inquirió, y Ron brilló de orgullo cuando ella también desenfundó su varita. Arthur se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco por los dos. "¡Tú!" dijo con evidente enojo en su rostro, mirando ferozmente al hijo mayor, obligando a Arthur a ponerse físicamente frente al sofá entre ella y Percy. Sabía que Ron iba a escuchar, pero Hermione... Percy no era su familia, y recién había traicionado a su mejor amigo.

"Por favor baja tu varita, Hermione," ordenó con voz severa. La punta de la varita de Hermione bajó, pero la mantenía firme en su mano.

"No sé por qué está aquí. _Papá_ lo trajo," gruñó Ron a modo de explicación cuando ella procedió a descender las escaleras. Arthur miró de vuelta a Percy. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, pero su patrón de respiración indicaba que todavía estaba despierto. No dijo nada. _"No hay nada que decir, la verdad,¿no es así?"_

"Está aquí porque es _familia_, Ron. No necesita una razón," señaló Arthur severamente. Ron se rascó la barbilla con rabia. La cara de Hermione permanecía inquietantemente sin expresión. Arthur se concentró en su hijo. Si podía hacer entender a Ron, podría convencer a Hermione eventualmente.

"¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí, papá?" preguntó Ron. "Tiene su propio departamento ahora".

"Porque él quiere ayudar. Tu hermano descubrió que un hechizo desmemorizante había sido puesto en él, y vino a mí para ayudarlo a encontrar una manera de romperlo". La cara de Ron se iluminó.

"¿Que... ha estado bajo la influencia del Imperius?¿Es por _eso_ que ha sido todo un idiota?¿Por qué no lo dijiste?¿Quién lo hizo?¿Fue Malfoy? Puedo apostar a que fue..." comenzó, obviamente listo para ir detrás de quien fuera que hubiera herido a su hermano, y aliviado al punto de estar al borde de las lágrimas por que Percy no había tenido realmente _la intención_ de hacer lo que le había hecho a Harry. Arthur odiaba tener que quitarle ese alivio. _"No es ni remotamente tan simple, Ron"_.

"Ron... No, Ron. Fue decisión de Percy. Pero los documentos de la interrogación de Harry fueron falsificados. Hemos estado con Remus y Dumbledore estas últimas horas rompiendo esos hechizos desmemorizantes para enterarnos qué pasó _realmente_," corrigió, su voz apagada. Ron cerró los ojos con cansancio. La expresión en sus ojos al devolverle la mirada casi rompió el corazón de su padre.

"¿Qué pasó realmente?" preguntó Hermione con calma. Arthur abrió su boca para responder, pero Ron lo interrumpió, mirando a su hermano lleno de odio, quien, como se dio cuenta Arthur, ahora los estaba mirando.

"¿Por qué, Percy?¿Qué te hizo Harry?". Hermione lentamente terminó el camino escaleras abajo, sus ojos ensanchados al ver el intercambio entre los hombres Weasley. Percy negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

"Nada. No se trata de eso. Me _agrada_ Harry," dijo Percy. Ron parpadeó varias veces, su rostro inexpresivo, antes de que sus labios finalmente se curvaran en un pequeño gruñido.

"Si eso es lo que ustedes le hacen a las personas que les agradan, no quiero ver qué le hacen a las personas que aman," dijo venenosamente.

"Es suficiente," lo detuvo Arthur enojado y metió la mano a su bolsillo. "En vez de desperdiciar valioso tiempo en algo que _ya está hecho_,¿por qué no hacen algo constructivo, como tratar de ayudarme a encontrar una forma de liberar a Harry?" dijo, y procedió a agrandar dos enormes baúles llenos de pergaminos, los que dirigió flotando al comedor. La boca de Hermione se abrió en sorpresa al mirar de Ron a Percy. Ron dio un paso atrás sorprendido.

"¿Tú trajiste esto?" le preguntó Hermione a Percy. Su rostro aun era severo, pero en sus ojos había... algo más. Percy asintió con cansancio.

"Son copias de todo el papeleo que he archivado y procesado en los pasados tres meses," respondió. Arthur caminó hacia los baúles llenos de pergaminos y procedió a abrir uno de ellos. Ron tensó sus labios en una severa linea, y comenzó a despejar la mesa del comedor. Iba a ser una larga tarde, y Arthur pretendía no contar la noticia de que Harry estaba en Azkaban el mayor tiempo posible a Ron y Hermione. No le haría bien a ninguno de los dos, e incluso podría entorpecer su habilidad de ayudarlo en la búsqueda.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron estaba sentado en la terraza en las tempranas horas de la mañana, sosteniendo una taza de té. Se había enterado hace una hora atrás qué había pasado realmente en el ministerio y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Pensó en su hermano ahora sentado en la mesa del comedor junto con su papá, Fred, Hermione y Ginny y una vez más sintió furia crecer dentro de él, desesperado por matar a Percy. _"¿Cómo pudiste?"_ Ni siquiera podía empezar a describir cómo se sentía respecto a su hermano en ese momento. _"No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo fue para Harry, noche tras noche.¿Por qué te molestaste siquiera en interrogarlo, si se iban a rehusar a creer en las respuestas?"_

"¿Ron?" lo llamó Hermione, la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás de ella cuando se le unió en el patio.

"Aquí," respondió cansado. La escritura en los pergaminos comenzaba a volverse borrosa. Sus ojos estaban tan cansados que estaba sorprendido que no se estuvieran poniendo bizcos.

"Tu madre está de vuelta en la cocina, así que insistió que viniera a acompañarte trayendo unos cuantos pasteles," comentó tratando de infundir humor en su voz, pero demasiado cansada como para hacerlo apropiadamente.

"Gracias". Tomó uno del plato que ella le extendía. Podía ver su cara iluminada por la luz proveniente de las ventanas. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran acentuadas por las sombras que proyectaba la luz. Su cabello había sido atado burdamente en un moño, el que había amarrado con una de las varitas falsas de Fred. Rizados cabellos sueltos enmarcaban su cara, y la palidez de su piel era por más razones que su amor hacia los libros.

"Encontraremos algo," aseguró Hermione, pero su voz sonaba insegura. Ron no preguntó si estaba tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma tanto como a él. Conocía la respuesta. Odiaba como su padre y Percy estaban actualmente discutiendo posibles formas de que Fudge hubiera escondido recursos. Parecía tan... _"Normal. Como los viejos tiempos"_. Pero Ron se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía ver a Percy ahora. Hacerlo hacía que su estómago se apretara tan fuerte que creía que iba a vomitar. Fred no parecía mucho mejor.

_"Casi mataste a George. Pudo haber caído mal. ¿Qué tal si hubieran usado maleficios más agresivos?¿Cuántos podría haber resistido mamá antes de que fueran demasiados?"_ Nunca se decía en voz alta, pero Ron y sus hermanos eran _extremadamente_ protectores con Ginny y su madre.

Cuando Ginny nació, ambas, madre e hija, casi murieron debido a las complicaciones. Aunque Ron no recordaba ese día, impregnaba cada aspecto de cómo él y sus hermanos percibían y trataban a ambas mujeres. Era la muda razón de por qué cualquier pareja que Ginny tuviera sería tratado con infranqueable escrutinio, y por qué cualquier mala palabra contra su familia, especialmente desagradables referencias al tamaño de ésta, era tratado con tanto enojo y hostilidad.

Que Percy rompiera ese mudo pacto entre hermanos era por mucho lo más devastador que podría haber hecho. Sí, Ron tenía que aceptar que aunque Harry fuera un miembro no oficial del clan Weasley, no lo era por sangre._"_Yo_ pienso en él como familia, y sé que mamá lo ha reclamado como suyo, pero no puedo esperar que todos los demás lo hagan"_. Pero Percy no sólo había actuado contra Harry y la familia directamente, lo había hecho por decisión propia también. _"Eso,"_ pensó, _"es algo que no puedo perdonar. Y que Merlín te ayude si Harry muere"_, juró con una furia mucho más profunda y poderosa de lo que jamás había sentido. _"Puede que no tengamos la misma sangre, pero Harry es mucho más hermano para mi que tú"_.

Escuchando la discusión que provenía de adentro, Ron se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo estaba frustrando tanto. Percy y su padre aun hablaban entre ellos. La tensión en la habitación, aunque era palpable, no era la que debía haber sido. _"Esto está mal. No es así como se supone que tiene que ser"_. Así era como interactuaba su familia después de una riña cuando Fred y George hacían algo particularmente dañino a La Madriguera o después que le hubieran jugado demasiadas bromas a Ginny.

Ésta era la vida Weasley tratando de seguir donde se había quedado. _"Esto _no es_ como se deberían comportar las personas después de hacer que arresten a tu mejor amigo"_. Esto lo hacía trivial de cierta manera, lo hacía parecer menos importante de lo que era, y Ron tenía que reprimir una igualmente impotente rabia contra su padre por recibir de vuelta a Percy al rebaño tan fácilmente.

"Un knut por tus pensamientos," dijo Hermione después de un momento. Ron suspiró, masajeando su cuello con una mano. La tensión estaba comenzando a ocasionarle una cegadora jaqueca.

"Odio esto. No puedo ni imaginar por lo que está pasando Harry,¿y sabes qué? Siento como si fuera mi culpa". Los ojos de su amiga se ensancharon. Abruptamente, colocó el plato con comida al lado de Ron y se puso de pie, acomodándose detrás de él. Ausentemente apartó sus manos y comenzó a masajearle el cuello. "¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?¿Cómo es que estás tan calmada?" le preguntó, cerrando los ojos aliviado. La presión detrás de su frente ya estaba comenzando a amainar. Era notablemente buena haciendo esto.

"No lo estoy," dijo Hermione simplemente. Ron frunció el ceño, pero sabía que ella no podía ver su expresión. "Quiero gritar y lanzarle maldiciones a Percy hasta el olvido. Quiero ir corriendo al ministerio y hacer una campaña a favor de Harry en _El Profeta_ y descubrir una manera de obligar a Dumbledore a rescatarlo". Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione era perfectamente capaz de tratar de hacer todas esas cosas. De eso no tenía duda. "Me _enferma_ pensar en lo que le están haciendo a Harry," continuó. Es enfermante. Es horrible, y hace que me sienta avergonzada de ser parte de la comunidad mágica que está haciendo esto. Incluso los muggles son mejores. Ellos al menos tratan de proteger de los abusos y los criminales tienen un juicio antes de encarcelarlos. El pobre Harry tuvo que vivir con parientes abusivos,¿y sabes qué? En todo lo que puedo pensar es..." Hermione hizo una pausa, sus manos apartándose del cuello de Ron. Él se dio cuenta que podía decir por su patrón de respiración que estaba tratando de no llorar.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Ron, moviéndose para darse vuelta y verla a la cara. Ella puso una mano en su hombro para mantenerlo quieto. _"No quiere que la veas llorar"_. Se sentó de nuevo.

"¿Cómo pudo no saber Dumbledore? Sobre los Dursley, quiero decir. Y por lo mismo, si Dumbledore _sabía_ que Harry estaba en suficiente peligro como para necesitar un traslador,¿por qué mantenerlo aquí entonces?". La pregunta dejó atónito a Ron. No había pensado en eso de esa manera.

"¿Quieres decir...?" comenzó, inseguro siquiera de querer decirlo.

"Remus sabía que el ministerio podía venir por Harry, y por tanto poner a Sirius en peligro también. Es por eso que Dumbledore les dio trasladores a los dos. Si él sabía esto,¿por qué seguían estando aquí en primer lugar?¿Por qué no dejarlos en la Casa de los Gritos, o algún lugar oculto? Madame Pomfrey y Snape aún podrían haber visitado a Harry, y él estaría a salvo del ministerio," su voz temblaba con la emoción. Ron cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Seguramente el siempre sabio, aunque un poco excéntrico, director no habría hecho eso a propósito, excepto...

"La conversación". Ahora sí se dio vuelta para ver el rostro surcado por las lágrimas de Hermione. "En el cumpleaños de Harry,¿recuerdas? Harry estuvo muy lúgubre después de su charla privada con Dumbledore, y estuvo obsesionado con leer todo lo que pudo sobre convertirse en animago desde entonces...". Hermione cerró sus ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas ausentemente.

"Entonces todo ese tiempo,¿crees que Harry pensaba que era una posibilidad real terminar en Azkaban?" preguntó asombrada. Ron asintió.

"Sabes lo que esto significa,¿verdad?" preguntó, maravillado por la posibilidad que repentinamente surgió en su corazón. _"¿De dónde demonios estaba saliendo esto?"_

"¿Qué?" preguntó su amiga, pero sus labios ya se curvaban en los principios de una amplia sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

"Significa que no se ha rendido. Él pensó que esto podría pasar, e incluso planeó eso. Sirius sobrevivió por años usando sus poderes animagos para amortiguar los efectos de los dementores. Puede que Harry no tenga esa cantidad de tiempo...¡pero aun tiene más de lo que pensábamos!" exclamó y se puso de pie, adrenalina renovando su sentido de determinación para ayudarlo. Ella se levantó también, sacudiendo sus pantalones vigorosamente.

"Todavía lo odio," dijo Hermione repentinamente. Ron se detuvo en seco. Sabía de quién estaba hablando. Asintió.

"Yo también. Pero mira la información que ha proporcionado. Por muy bien que papá esté posicionado en el ministerio comparado con Percy, _él_ es quien sabe todos los detalles. Si no nos estuviera ayudando, no sé qué tipo de oportunidades tendría Harry," admitió Ron con dolor. _"Así que no diré nada muy horrible. Lidiaré con él como si fuera cualquier otra vez que estuviera siendo un idiota..."_ Ron detuvo esa idea con un resoplido, reconociendo la ironía. _"Ah, bueno. Resiste, Harry. Te sacaremos de ahí. Lo prometo"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El sonido de agua golpeando la madera fue la primera cosa de la que Harry estuvo consciente cuando se despertó. Estaba empapado, y su cuello ardía dolorosamente. Nausea comenzó a subir por su garganta cuando sus terminaciones nerviosas parecieron gritar en protesta. _"¿Por qué tengo tanto dolor?¿Qué pasó?"_ se preguntó, haciéndosele difícil organizar sus pensamientos.

Todo se sentía lento y pesado, y notó que estaba atado a un duro banco de madera. Si no lo hubiera estado, no habría sido capaz de sentarse en absoluto. Una sensación de vértigo envolvió sus sentidos, haciéndole difícil incluso decir qué lado era arriba. De hecho... _"Si no fuera por estas amarras, estaría en el suelo"_. Por supuesto, estar acostado no sonaba como una mala idea.

Luchó por abrir sus párpados y levantar su cabeza. Debió haber estado sentado con su barbilla sobre el pecho. Sus ojos se sentían hinchados y ardían cuando parpadeaba para tratar de ver más claramente. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta que todo frente a él parecía difuso, pero podía sentir sus anteojos sobre su nariz. Se hizo consciente de una suave llovizna empapando lentamente sus anteojos, más como una niebla que lluvia, haciendo que todo frente a él fuera borroso.

Forzando sus ojos a enfocarse en los borrones, se dio cuenta que estaba en un bote. La leve sensación de vértigo que sentía era por ser mecido por las grandes olas. Niebla caía sobre el agua, y cayó en la realización de que no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía a dónde estaba yendo. De hecho, quizás no, ni siquiera sabía _dónde_ estaba Azkaban.

En las grisáceas brumas de la niebla, Harry no podía ver nada alrededor excepto el mar verde lodoso. La niebla estaba comenzando a cambiar a una llovizna más sólida, las gotas golpeaban el agua como diminutas piedrecitas contra un vidrio. Eso, y el suave silbido del oleaje ocasional que formaba blanca espuma a su alrededor, eran todos sonidos que lo acompañaban. Su piel se sentía cubierta con sudor seco, lluvia y sal de mar. _"¿Estoy cerca de la costa?¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Si pudiera encontrar una manera de librarme de estas amarras,¿podría nadar?"_ Harry trató de obligar a su cerebro a pensar. Estaba congeladisimo, su túnica... _"No estaba ocupando túnica antes..."_ estaba empapada completamente.

_"Voy a Azkaban"_, pensó, tratando de calmar su creciente pánico. _"Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que tomar la oportunidad"_. Cerró sus ojos. Había sido un gesto inútil. No le había hecho ningún bien a nadie. _"Sirius. Tenía que intentarlo, Sirius"_, pensó, y abrió sus ojos. _"No entres en pánico. No estás ahí todavía. Piensa"_. Dándose vuelta para mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el bote. Se movía hacia adelante silenciosamente, propulsado mágicamente. No había señales de tierra, nada visible al frente o atrás. En grisácea niebla, Harry cerró sus ojos nuevamente, un no bienvenido recuerdo se le vino a la mente...

En los botes, reunido junto al resto de los asustados, intimidados, emocionados alumnos de primer año. Recordó cuando Hogwarts finalmente apareció en la lejanía... Cuan enorme, cuan impresionante y a la vez cuan _real_ se sintió, esta nueva vida con la que había tropezado y las posibilidades que le había abierto... Para amistad, para libertad, para aprender, para crecer, para amar y ser amado de regreso... Las emociones que emergieron a la superficie eran casi demasiado como para que Harry pudiera soportarlo. Le dolía todo, y estaba tan cansado, y harto de cómo ardía su cicatriz. Odiaba los temblores permanentes en su cuerpo, y ahora parecía como si ni siquiera fuera suyo, como si estuviera tratando de moverse en alquitrán.

_"El traslador"_ pensó Harry de repente. _"¿Todavía tengo el traslador? Puedo intentar ocuparlo antes... antes de llegar allá"_. Trató de moverse, de meter sus dedos a los bolsillos para sentir si el pañuelo aun estaba ahí. _"No funcionó, pero aun no es demasiado tarde"_, pensó frenéticamente al tratar de mover sus manos solo un poco. Sus hombros estaban sujetos dolorosamente detrás de él, trató de mover sus muñecas incuso un poquito contra las amarras de cuero que lo tenían sujeto mágicamente al banco de madera, un doloroso recuerdo de la Silla de Interrogación. Su estómago se apretó por el recuerdo y se dio cuenta... _"Me dieron Veritaserum. Es por eso que me siento así,"_ pensó y se asombró de sentirse un poco mejor. Con un poco de suerte, esta sensación pasaría. Éste no era otro paso retrocedido.

_"Esto no está funcionando. No me puedo mover ni siquiera un poco"_, notó con creciente frustración. Mientras más luchaba contra las amarras, sus muñecas más sangraban, y la sal del mar las estaba haciendo escocer. _"Incluso si tengo el traslador, no puedo alcanzarlo. Está en mi bolsillo, y ninguna variedad de contorsiones va a hacer que lo alcance. Concéntrate, Harry, concéntrate"_, pensó, tratando de evitar que su mente divagara. Parecía tan fácil para sus pensamientos flotar lentamente a la deriva, y encontraba difícil concentrarse. _"¿Es esto el efecto secundario?"_ se preguntó.

_"¿Qué tal si trato de volcar el bote?¿Se soltarían las amarras automáticamente?"_ Harry trató de pensar desde todos los ángulos. No quería pensar en esto como algo sin salida, pero eso era lo que estaba empezando a surgir en él. _"Harry, tienes que controlarte. No tienes idea de dónde estás. No tienes idea de dónde está la costa. _Si_ las amarras te sueltan, y logras volcar el bote,¿por cuánto tiempo serías capaz de nadar?"_ Dudaba que pudiera siquiera caminar en ese momento.

_"¿Lo harías de nuevo?¿Te arrepientes?"_ La mente de Harry lo interrogó como en tercera persona, forzándolo a encarar lo que había hecho. _"Sí,"_ se dio cuenta Harry al relajar sus manos. Por suerte, al momento que dejó de moverse, las amarras dejaron de ser tan estrechas._"Bueno, eso es algo. No. Lo hice por Sirius, y porque no podemos hacer esto solos. Es lo que Dumbledore no dijo. Que no puede detener a Voldemort por siempre él solo. Que yo no puedo, tampoco. Necesitamos ayuda. Y yo necesito una familia. Una familia de verdad"_.

Harry escuchó el repiqueteo del agua y nuevamente su mente divagó a recuerdos. _"Trata de concentrarte, Harry..."_ Hagrid había ido a buscarlo, y le había dado a Hedwig. Ya había conocido a Ron, y no estaba muy seguro aun qué pensar de Hermione. Ella _había_ tratado de ayudar a Neville a encontrar a su sapo después de todo... Se subieron a los botes no impulsados por motores o hombres, sino por magia.

Había tomado una decisión ese verano que cambiaría irrevocablemente su vida. Escoger entre tratar de ser normal, o aceptar un mundo al que decían que pertenecía, pero del que no sabía nada. Pero él había sabido entonces la verdad, y cada año desde entonces se había vuelto más dolorosamente obvio. A pesar que los Dursley eran parientes sanguíneos, ellos _nunca_ serían familia. _"No puedo volver donde los Dursley, y los Weasley no son mios como para quedarme con ellos. Sirius y Remus... Ellos son todo lo que tengo, y están tan perdidos como yo. Quiero a Ron y Hermione. Son más que mejores amigos... Ellos son... Nosotros funcionamos. Va más allá de la amistad, y más allá de la sangre. Y adoptaría a la madre de Ron en un parpadeo. Pero... soy codicioso. Quería algo más. Me declaro culpable"_. Harry tuvo que forzarse a si mismo a no hacerle caso a sus divagantes pensamientos, recordando la incomodidad de las amarras.

Los sonidos alrededor comenzaron a cambiar, y Harry repentinamente reconoció el sonido de una gaviota. Las había escuchado en la televisión, aunque no creía haber visto una nunca. _"¿Me estoy acercando a tierra?¿Qué pasará ahora?"_ Su corazón comenzó a palpitar en sus oídos nuevamente cuando el miedo volvió a surgir, ya no distraído por sus pensamientos._"Has estudiado durante días cómo convertirte en animago, Harry. Tú puedes hacerlo.¿Debería intentarlo ahora mismo?¿Se convierten las personas en animagos marinos? Quizá"_, pensó, _"debería intentarlo ahora. Solo por sea caso"_.

Y cuando Harry cerró sus ojos, permitiendo a las palabras del libro flotar a la superficie de su mente, las instrucciones fáciles de entender pero difíciles de sentir realmente, un escalofrío... diferente del frío del mar... comenzó a infundir sus sentidos. Era un escalofrío que nacía de su interior, y la neblina comenzó a despejarse un par de metros adelante. Figuras vestidas de negro llenaban su visión mientras los gritos abrumaban su mente.

Ya no había tiempo para nada, cuando el placentero silbido del mar cambió a húmedos y vibrantes respiros. Estaba al borde de un remolino, un precipicio de dolor, de pérdida, culpa, terror y soledad, los gritos de los muertos abriéndose camino hacia su conciencia. Harry luchó, incluso cuando sabía cuan fútil era sin su varita. Sin su Patronus. La oscuridad lo envolvió y él cayó, sin sentir las frías y descompuestas manos sobre su piel cuando fue levantado, su lacia forma acurrucada contra un huesudo pecho al ser llevado hacia adentro. A Azkaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aaaah, no me odien ::se esconde debajo de la mesa::. Cualquier amenaza de muerte por cómo termina este chapi se dirigen directamente a la autora, no maten a la mensajera! No soy una ferviente fan de Harry, pero pobrecito de él.

En fin... Reviews! A ver, dedicado especialmente a _tatis_, para celebrar su regreso de su viaje a ... no recuerdo donde, pero en fin. _Pokhara, Llaelien_ y _Ninpha_ tambien me animaron al dejarme reviews, aunque me demoré montones en responderles. Y un agradecimiento especial también a _hergranger_, te informo que apenas recibí tu review comencé a betear el chapi para subirlo finalmente. Habría contestado a algunos de los comentarios que hiciste, pero como no puedo responder a reviews anonimos ... xD Pero bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Me pidieron actualizaciones mas seguidas, y ahora las pueden tener, al menos una cada dos semanas, como lo sugirió _hergranger_. Mi excusa por haberme demorado tanto esta vez fueron los examenes de fin de año T.T Pero ya estoy terminando con eso. Ahora tengo que intentar conseguir trabajo ... Pero nada en locales de comida rápida, ya aprendí mi lección xD Bueno, los examenes y aparte el editor de texto decidió odiarme y no dejar que pusiera cursivas ::suspiro::

Ahora, como yo traduzco en base a reviews, si mas llegan, mas temprano actualizo, sino esperaré hasta la ultima hora del ultimo dia de la segunda semana para subir un chapi ::risa malvada::.

P.S. Una pregunta nada que ver, en todos los paises le dicen poleras a las t-shirt o no??

P.S2: Y cuando sale HP7 en español??


	25. Planes y Explicaciones

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

25. Planes y Explicaciones

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"_. Sí, sí, sé que esto se está convirtiendo en mi mantra, pero sin embargo... He pasado la última media hora en un bote con Albus Dumbledore, rumbo a Azkaban, oculto debajo de la capa invisible de Harry Potter, seriamente cuestionando mi sanidad mental. Ni siquiera me _agrada_ el chico. El estúpido, estúpido Gryffindor se rehusó a utilizar el traslador a fin de probar el regreso de Voldemort y la inocencia de su padrino. Gryffindor por excelencia._"Verdaderamente"_.

Creo que mi estimado director finalmente ha perdido la cordura. La presión le ha afectado. Demasiados juegos de ajedrez en su cabeza sin suficientes jugadores. Murciélagos en el campanario. Se le escuchan los pasos en la azotea. Tornillos perdidos. Luces prendidas pero nadie en casa. ¿Así que por qué, pueden ustedes preguntar, estoy yo aquí?¿Sentado en un miserable bote de madera yendo al único lugar que juré no visitar _nunca más_ en mi vida?

Porque él me lo pidió.

"Piensas demasiado alto," comentó Dumbledore en voz baja.

"¿Qué esperas lograr? Crouch tenía razón. Intercámbianos y termina con esto," le digo. Lo que Crouch hizo para liberar a su hijo fue tan simple que fue brillante. Todo lo que necesitabas tener a mano era una madre moribunda dispuesta a cambiar de lugar con su hijo encarcelado. Como yo no califico como una madre moribunda, o moribundo en absoluto, tengo que contener el impulso de golpearme en la frente cuando las palabras dejan mi boca. _"Gran Merlín. ¿Acabo de decir eso?"_ La última vez que visité ese agujero del infierno, juré tragarme la lengua primero antes que regresar. _"Y eso fue hace dos semanas"_.¿Había algo en esa poción Pepper Up _(1)_ que insistió que tomara antes de venir aquí?

"No te iría mucho mejor que a él, mi amigo, y _ésa_ no es una opción," señala levemente. A pesar de lo extraño que sea admitirlo, estoy conmovido por su sentimiento. Y agradecido. Prefiero no tragarme mi lengua, muchas gracias.

"Aun así desearía que les hubieras dado mi varita y así haberte quedado con la tuya". Una condición para que cualquiera visite Azkaban es entregar tu _propia_ varita de antemano. Como garantía. Ahora obvio, como fue demostrado por ambos Crouch y yo, siempre hay formas de evadir eso, pero por qué diantres Dumbledore entregó su propia varita cuando no necesitaba hacerlo...

"Como fue probado por mi más reciente cromo en las ranas de chocolate, vale la pena esperar que la gente sepa más de mí de lo que en realidad deberían saber. Además, no la necesito," responde él, y se encoge de hombros. Niego con la cabeza con pesar, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, habría sido presumir.

Los hilos de niebla a nuestro alrededor giran cuando pasamos a través de ellos. Recuerdo mi tiempo aquí demasiado bien. La opresiva, siempre presente niebla, ocultando permanentemente la isla; sólo el frío impregnaba todo. El verano nunca parecía alcanzar Azkaban. La lluvia no limpiaba este lugar, tampoco. Aquí se siente como si cubriera más que limpiara, como si los dementores hubieran corrompido el clima, absorbido toda la energía y jovialidad de todo aspecto de la vida tan absolutamente que incluso los pájaros sonaban afligidos.

"Todavía no tengo claro cuál es tu gran plan al pasarme a escondidas para burlar a los dementores," comento, más para pasar el tiempo que por otra cosa. La verdad no tengo muy claro el plan _completo_, pero no lo digo en voz alta.

Malditos hechizos antiguos... Arrancado de algún texto enterrado que no había sido usado en siglos... Generalmente hay una _razón_ para eso. Confío en Albus implícitamente, por supuesto. _"¿Por qué yo?"_ Pero tiene que haber otras razones más aparte del hecho de que soy probablemente el que ostenta el récord mundial por pasar el tiempo más largo bajo la maldición Cruciatus sin perder la cordura. _"¿Pero quién lleva la cuenta?"_ Verdad, soy probablemente capaz de sobrevivir cualquiera sea la Magia Oscura que fluye por las venas de Potter cuando su lazo con Voldemort está activo más que cualquier otra persona, pero...

Bueno, eso es, de hecho, un poco irónico ahora,¿no? De todas las personas en la vida de Potter, _yo_ soy el que Albus piensa que está más capacitado de ayudarlo a sobrevivir Azkaban. _"Qué afortunado soy"_. A pesar de todas mis preguntas, quejas, escepticismo y completa molestia, Albus solo curva sus labios enigmáticamente. Es un rasgo suyo endemoniadamente irritante, si me lo preguntan. Pero nadie lo hace.

Regreso mi atención al evidente vacío que hay en el plan actual de Dumbledore para meterme a la isla. Los dementores siendo ciegos, _sienten_ de una forma que nosotros no lo hacemos. Crouch fue capaz de meter de contrabando a su esposa, sin duda en parte porque ella ya estaba muriendo. Yo, por otra parte, estoy en perfecto estado de salud y no estoy esperando con ansias el ser sentido como una no autorizada, invisible adición al séquito de Albus.

"Sólo permanece cerca mío y estarás bien," indica él levemente. Su voz sonaba extrañamente sin vida, amortiguada por la niebla a nuestro alrededor. He notado que el bote no se está meciendo tanto como antes, y las olas a nuestro alrededor son más pequeñas y más formadas. Sospecho que llegaremos pronto.

Aprecio que trate de mantenerme de buen ánimo. La verdad, desde que lo encontré en mi oficina, he estado abatido por su comportamiento. Él siempre ha parecido sabio, pero ahora parece triste y solemne, aunque lo oculta bien. Pero estoy entrenado para notar cosas. Tiene los hombros caídos, es más pronunciado esta vez, como si la carga que lleva estuviera comenzando a hacerse demasiado pesada. Su rostro, tan grabado con vida hasta ahora, parece fatigado, sus ojos menos animados. Reconozco los síntomas, o al menos creo que lo hago. Culpa.

"¿Que me quede cerca tuyo?¿Ése es tu plan?" le pregunto, dándome cuenta cuando mi mente ha repetido la frase por segunda vez, por inútil que suene. "¿Así es como pretendes ocultarme?" insisto tontamente. Albus asiente, una gentil sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Por supuesto," responde él. Espero una elaboración. No llega ninguna.

"¿Tienes alguna especie de hechizo Disimulador en mente?" sugiero después de una pausa. Él niega con la cabeza. "¿Hechizo sensorial?" intento de nuevo. Una nueva negación. "¿Transfiguración sensorial?" Espero una respuesta ahora. Otra negación.

"No. Sólo quédate cerca," responde. Debo admitir, mi confianza está comenzando a flaquear ahora.

"Y esto funcionará..." lo motivo a elaborar.

"Porque ellos pensarán que soy solo yo".

"Pero será el doble de energía de vida... posiblemente más. Quién sabe lo que sienten ellos cuando nos ven de cualquier manera".

"Precisamente," responde él pacientemente, como si yo fuera un niño particularmente lento quien recién ha encontrado la respuesta apropiada a una pregunta de Encantamientos. _"¿Precisamente?"_

"¿Y esto funcionará porque...?" insisto.

"Porque soy yo," dice él, y ahora sí resoplo.

"Aunque no hay duda de que eres un extraordinario mago... ¿Exactamente qué te hace pensar que eso será suficiente?" le pregunto, incapaz de creer que estoy bromeando incluso cuando un escalofrío comienza a asentarse en mi alma, uno que no tiene nada que ver con el frío clima.

"Hay ocasionales... ventajas en ser yo. Si tengo una esencia de vida más brillante que muchos,¿quién va a refutarlo? Los dementores no viven en este mundo como tú y yo lo hacemos, pero aún así saben quienes son los jugadores claves en él. Saben quien es Voldemort, y ciertamente saben quien soy _yo_. Confía en mí, Severus. Sólo... no hagas mucho ruido al tratar de salir del bote,¿de acuerdo?" me pide. Me trago mi respuesta cuando la costa aparece lentamente frente a nosotros.

No hay dementores presentes. Guardan ese comité de bienvenida para los recién llegados. De hecho, no va a haber nadie presente durante toda nuestra visita. Sin embargo, incluso la distante presencia de los dementores resuena por mi espina dorsal, vaciando mis nervios. Permanecerán al otro lado de la isla por lo que dure la visita de Dumbledore.

Ya sabemos exactamente donde está Potter. Los guardianes de Azkaban que viven en la península principal nos dieron un mapa de su ubicación. Ellos solo vienen a Azkaban una vez a la semana. Comida y agua son entregados por elfos domésticos que viven muy bajo tierra en cuarteles separados, protegidos de los dementores por la distancia.

El bote toca tierra, la madera roza la gastada y rocosa costa, y yo salgo casi gateando, tan silenciosamente como me es posible del bote, agradecido de que Albus se esté tomando su tiempo por mi bien. También estoy agradecido de que haya logrado mantenerme distraído durante todo el tiempo que lo ha hecho. Sospecho que los remordimientos que cargo conmigo son mucho más tormento que cualquier cosa que los otros mortifagos capturados, mis antiguos compañeros, enfrentan día a día. A veces hay ventajas en ser estúpido, egocéntrico y superficial. _"Ah, bueno"_.

Sigo a Albus silenciosamente mientras él entra con confianza a las paredes que tienen retenidos a los más temidos villanos de nuestro tiempo... _"y a un inocente quinceañero"_. Él conoce el camino. Ha estado aquí antes. _"Para visitarme"_. Mis piernas están temblando dolorosamente por ser forzado a encorvarme para que la capa invisible me cubra completamente. Solo por si acaso. Aunque James Potter fuera un hombre alto, yo lo soy también y preferiría no arriesgarme a tener algo apareciendo por ahí. Mientras trato de mantener mi atención enfocada _únicamente_ en el hombre frente a mí, mis sentidos asimilan las memorias táctiles de este lugar.

Desgastadas paredes de piedra sostenidas por desmenuzados pilares, oxidadas barras de metal en las ventanas y descoloridas puertas de metal. Los gastados pisos de piedra están resbaladizos por la humedad, y el hedor a peces muertos y moho llena el aire. Estoy tiritando, me doy cuenta, y tomo un tembloroso respiro para tratar de calmar mis nervios. Ésta es la parte difícil. _"Una vez que el conjuro esté hecho..."_ Me detengo antes de seguir esa linea de pensamiento cuando Albus para frente a una puerta. Se empieza a abrir lentamente por si sola. Hemos llegado. Retengo mi respiración, esperando para ver cuan malo es. Tengo tan poca esperanza por él. Recuerdo demasiado bien los efectos que los dementores tenían en Potter antes de los sueños este verano.

Escucho a Albus inhalar fuertemente al precipitarse por la puerta, levantando en sus brazos el lacio cuerpo de Potter del suelo y acunandolo cerca de su pecho, llevándolo al delgado colchón en el rincón de la pequeña celda de 10x10. Sus extremidades balanceándose como si no tuvieran vida, y las meriendas sin comer cuidadosamente puestas en el rincón, suficientes para dos días, son testimonio de lo que ha ocurrido. Potter ni siquiera ha estado consciente desde que llegó. Ni siquiera se ha movido desde que los dementores lo arrojaron a su celda.

"Severus," logra pronunciar Albus con una voz apretada. Meto mi mano a la túnica, la capa invisible arrojada a un lado ahora que estamos a salvo en la celda de Potter. Saco un paquete lleno de pociones que he preparado estos últimos dos días. Suplementos de meriendas, Pepper Up, extractos, re-hidratadores y también un amplio suministro de chocolate, entre otras cosas. Desenvuelvo una tableta y se la paso rápidamente a Albus. La túnica de Potter está empapada y fría como el hielo. Incluso desde esta distancia veo lo azules que están sus labios. Mientras Albus le coloca un pedazo de chocolate a la lacia boca de Potter, murmuro encantamientos secadores y calentadores a su túnica y su colchón. Él permanece mortalmente quieto. Ni siquiera puedo ver el subir y bajar de su pecho.

"¿Harry?" dice Albus suavemente. El dolor en su voz es muy real. Sé cuanto le importa Harry, pero verlo sosteniéndolo... como un abuelo, casi parece demasiado personal. Desearía no tener que presenciar esto. "¿Harry?¿Puedes oírme? Vamos, Harry. Es hora de despertar," insiste, y noto que lo está meciendo suavemente. el chocolate se ha derretido en la boca de Harry, _"Potter"_, un poco bajando por su barbilla. Veo a su garganta trabajar abruptamente. Buen signo.

"Albus," digo, e inmediatamente comienzo a trabajar mezclando un coctel para la ocasión. Si puede tragar, yo puedo ayudar. _"Hmmm"_. Suplementos, nutrientes, poción calmante, y un poco de Pepper Up solo por placer. Le entrego el cáliz a Albus y lo veo colocarlo suavemente en los labios de Potter. Más líquido baja por las comisuras de su boca, por su barbilla, para empapar su túnica otra vez. Pero veo la garganta de Potter moverse débilmente. Al menos un poco ha entrado en él.

"¿Harry? Abre tus ojos, muchacho. Es hora de despertar," repite Albus en voz baja. Noto que no hay vapor saliendo de los oídos de Potter por la Pepper up. Mi propia garganta se aprieta. Eso significa que está _muy_ cerca de la muerte. Uno de los dedos de Potter, pálido contra su negra túnica, comienza a moverse.

"Albus, su mano," indico, y veo la comida que le han dado a Harry. Caldo y agua. _"No hay atenciones especiales para El-Niño-Que-Vivió"_. Había pensado en tratar de hacer que comiera antes de irnos, pero mis pociones ayudarían más. Lo necesitamos consciente para realizar el conjuro y tomará un tiempo antes de que esté lo suficientemente fuerte dentro del vínculo para asegurar que esté comiendo bien.

Mi atención regresa a Albus, quien sostiene al chico contra su pecho, usando su voz para tratar de persuadir a Potter para que vuelva a la conciencia. Es más una súplica que una orden, con un poco de esperanza entrelazada._"Que esté sano, que esté completo, que sea Harry"_ ruega su voz silenciosamente. Él no puede serlo, lo sé, y creo que Albus lo sabe también. No con lo que los dementores le fuerzan a revivir.

Sus dedos se curvan y noto que su mandíbula comienza a tensarse. Alivio fluye a través de mí al ver movimiento en su rostro una vez más. La verdad, se ve más muerto que vivo. Sus temblores empiezan a volver, y reprimo el mórbido regocijo al darme cuenta que si su _condición_ persiste, no está demasiado perdido... aún. Su cuerpo todavía da la pelea si sus temblores persisten. Es en la quietud que la lucha está perdida, porque el cuerpo ya ha dejado de tratar.

"Harry, abre tus ojos. Soy Albus Dumbledore, y realmente necesito hablar contigo". El tono de su voz es cálido y cariñoso. Una inhalación de aire me sobresalta y la espalda de Potter se arquea momentaneamente, un espasmo de algún tipo. Se mueve bruscamente, luego se queda quieto. Albus continúa hablando indulgentes palabras para tratar de sacarlo de cual fuera el oscuro lugar en el que está ahora. "Harry, despierta. Es hora de despertar ya," dice repetidamente, y abruptamente me siento inmovilizado como una mariposa en exhibición en un estuche de coleccionista por dos casi luminiscentes ojos verdes abriéndose.

A pesar de que miran en esta dirección, sus ojos no se enfocan en mí. _"Ésos _no_ son los ojos de un niño de quince años"_. Ciertamente, me recuerdan a Black durante sus momentos melancólicos más oscuros. Sólo que los ojos de Potter no tienen esperanza o paz, no hay humor, no hay curiosidad. Sólo queda el dolor, y esa penetrante cualidad que me recuerda demasiado al mismísimo Albus. Frunce el ceño y lo veo esforzarse para enfocar la vista. _"Ah"_. ¿Dónde están sus anteojos? Los encuentro cerca de donde estaba él y los coloco gentilmente en la cara de Potter. Albus me sonríe agradecido. Tomo el cáliz y lo lleno de nuevo. Necesita _mucho más_ que una copa. Albus una vez más coloca el cáliz en los labios de Potter, sólo que esta vez él la acepta, cerrando sus ojos al tragar. De nuevo, no hay vapor.

"Eso es, Harry. Eso es. Así. Eso debería ayudar. ¿Puedes oírme, Harry?¿Sabes quién soy?" pregunta Albus suavemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. La expresión de su rostro es dolorosa de ver. Esperanza, miedo, culpa, amor, dolor, preocupación... Me doy cuenta que estoy reteniendo mi respiración al esperar una respuesta, cualquier cosa, de Potter. Está despierto, lo que es mejor de que lo que esperaba. ¿Pero qué hay de su cordura? Sus ojos comienzan a enfocarse en la voz de Albus, su rostro cambiando entre tantas fruncidas de ceño y muecas que comienzo a preguntarme si ha desarrollado un tic nervioso.

Sus ojos comienzan a observar su alrededor, como viendo lo que lo rodea por primera vez. Puedo verlo tomando nota de los detalles de su celda. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia mí, y me desechan tan rápido como al resto de las cosas. Estoy petrificado por la mirada pasajera. _"Okay. Es de plano espeluznante"_. Es solo una vez que sus ojos regresan a Albus cuando verdaderamente se enfoca. Se miran fijamente por un momento. Albus sonríe levemente y toma la lacia mano de Potter con la suya.

"Te tengo. Está bien, Harry. Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo llegar aquí". Veo a los dedos de Harry apretarse débilmente en su mano, y Albus sonríe ampliamente. "¿Puedes beber un poco más de la poción? Necesitas tu fuerza". Potter asiente débilmente, y yo estoy sorprendido. Está despierto, está consciente. Llámenme impresionado. Albus inclina el cáliz hasta que está completamente vacío. No hay vapor. Paso la mano por mi cabello en agitación. No está en buena forma.

"Harry, hemos roto los hechizos desmemorizantes en Percy. Tenemos el pergamino de lo que realmente ocurrió y sabemos que te dieron Veritaserum. Hemos traído algunas pociones que debieran ayudar a contrarrestar algunos de los efectos, pero necesito saber como te sientes. Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero hazme el favor," pide él suavemente. El rostro de Potter permanece pasivo como si estuviera evaluándose el mismo.

"Todavía arde," contesta rasposamente, su voz carente de emoción. "Pero es un ardor frío ahora, en mi sangre. Yo... El resto es como era, sólo que más aún". Corto y al punto. Temblores, escalofríos, dolor de cicatriz, hormigueo en los nervios, los comienzos de una visión parcialmente oscurecida, espasmos musculares, dolores estomacales de las recientemente desarrolladas úlceras que aparecen tan rápido como son sanadas. La lista sigue... Suspiro. Tiene suerte de haber resistido dos días.

Le entrego a Albus otro cáliz que debería neutralizar cualquier rastro de Veritaserum en su sangre. Potter lo toma sin hacer muecas, pero sé que sabe amargo y altamente no placentero. Después de un momento, cierra sus ojos brevemente, un tenue pestañeo de alivio, antes de asentir.

"Eso ayudó," confirma, su voz más aire que sonido. Sus ojos siguen captando mi atención. Su enfoque es distante, aunque puedo decir que ve a Albus bien. Es como estuviera viendo desde el fondo de un profundo foso. Tal vez así sea.

Observo a Potter de cerca. _"¿Lo sabía?"_ Cuando tomó este riesgo y enfrentó la amenaza del Veritaserum,¿sabía lo que eso podía hacer?¿Se lo dijo Albus? _"Una lobotomía _mágica_"_ ¿Está dañado? Observando ahora, tan inexpresivo emocionalmente como está... Todavía veo rastros de ese _muchacho insolente_. Preocupación por otros, empatía, entendimiento de si mismo, creatividad, iniciativa, autonomía, razonamiento abstracto, juicio, previsión, poder de voluntad, determinación, concentración... Todas esas cosas son destruidas con una sobredosis. Considerando que le dieron a ese frágil muchacho en un cuerpo de niño una dosis de adulto, sólo puedo maravillarme de su poder de sanación. Es eso, o un metabolismo por el que la mayoría de las brujas morirían. Yo, por mi parte, podría haber _jurado_ que encontraríamos huevos revueltos en vez de una mente.

"Harry, temo que no puedo hacer que te liberen todavía," confiesa Albus. Los ojos de Potter escudriñan el rostro del director, pero no hay ningún destello de emoción. Frunzo el ceño.

"¿Entonces el traslador no funcionará entonces? Todavía lo tengo," dice Potter levemente, metiendo débilmente su mano a su túnica, buscando el pañuelo. Dumbledore niega con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, pero no antes de que los vea brillar antinaturalmente. _"Desvía la mirada. No quiero ver esto"_. Pero no lo hago. Veo que Albus toma la mano de Potter y la guía nuevamente a su bolsillo.

"Sostenlo. Barreras rodean a Azkaban, pero si estás fuera de ellas, o si se apagan por cualquier razón, funcionará". Potter asiente. Debe saber que no sobrevivirá más de otro par de días. ¿Acaso quiere morir? "Pero hay algo que te mantendrá con vida hasta que te liberen". A Potter parece no importarle. Albus vacila por un momento, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. "Harry... ¿esperas salir con vida?" pregunta después de un momento. Potter niega con la cabeza, sus ojos aun los mismos, verde indescifrable.

"No, profesor, no lo espero," responde levemente. _"Quince. Merlín"_.

"Harry, aunque tú y yo discutimos sobre la posibilidad de este día, yo no mencioné que tenía un plan de respaldo para _esto_ también". Harry frunce el ceño levemente. _"Finalmente. Al fin un poco de emoción"_. "En el caso que no pudiera liberarte inmediatamente de Azkaban, porque Fudge estuviera demasiado fuera de sí, y yo esté forzado a destituirlo, he hablado con Severus y él ha aceptado a ayudarme a hacer esto," dice Albus, sus ojos deslizándose agradecidos hacia mí. Repítanme otra vez,¿por qué acepté hacer esto?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Hacer qué, señor?" preguntó Harry con cansancio. Los recuerdos y el dolor se habían transformado en algo como un vortex giratorio, aun dando vueltas en la distancia, pero no con Harry _en_ ellos. A medida que los gritos continuaban desvaneciéndose, más y más cosas volvían a su visión. _"Ésta es mi celda"_. Débiles lamentos prometían descender en picado sobre él al momento en que los dementores regresaran, pero por ahora... _"El profesor Dumbledore ha vuelto"_. Sus arrugadas manos eran cálidas al tacto, sus dedos presionaban suavemente las manos de Harry. _"Su piel parece delgada y frágil"_ se maravilló distraídamente, _"aun así es considerado uno de los magos con vida más poderosos"_. La negra figura se movió para pasarle a Dumbledore otro cáliz de pociones, pero Harry obligó a sus ojos a permanecer solo en el director. _"Mientras usted está aquí, no estoy reviviendo nada. Con Snape, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo"_.

"Sé que aunque hayas estado estudiando para convertirte en animago, no estás en condiciones de intentarlo," señaló Dumbledore. Harry asintió y notó la breve mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Snape antes de que hubiera desaparecido. Dumbledore le dio más poción. Harry trató de tragar lo más que pudo, pero la verdad ya había bebido demasiado. Su estómago se apretó en protesta. Cerró sus ojos y se sintió comenzar a alejar lentamente cuando los encantamientos Calentadores en la túnica y el colchón finalmente comenzaron a surtir efecto.

"Harry, despierta ahora. Sé que no te sientes bien, pero te necesito aquí conmigo. Estás un poco verde... ¿Severus?" apuntó el director. Harry sintió que era levantado un poco hasta una posición de sentado. De nuevo un cáliz estaba en sus labios. Estaba tan cansado que solo quería dejarse llevar, y cada distracción de eso era un discordante y doloroso recordatorio de que aun estaba despierto. Pero tragó de todas maneras, más por hábito que por cualquier otra cosa. Inmediatamente, su estómago se calmó. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. La expresión de Dumbledore pareció relajarse. _"Concéntrate, Harry. Despierta"_.

"Buen chico. Como estaba diciendo, aunque hayas estudiado, has estado demasiado débil para convertirte en animago, y a este punto probablemente te mataría. Aquí es donde el profesor Snape entra en escena". Harry le lanzó un vistazo a su profesor de Pociones, quien permanecía a la distancia, viéndose claramente incómodo. Harry pensó con comprensión, _"No me gustaría estar en su lugar ahora"_.

"¿Sí, profesor?" insistió Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante cómo sonaba su voz. La verdad, encontraba difícil reunir suficiente energía para estar curioso, o para que le importara. La única emoción que parecía estar filtrándose a través de los temblores por el momento era un pequeño sentimiento de consuelo cuando el director lo sostenía. Todo lo demás era... un vacío.

"Hay un antiguo conjuro llamado _Portus Animus_. Conecta a dos personas creando un lazo o un vínculo entre ellos. Es hecho por pociones y hechizos, y puede ser mantenido incluso a grandes distancias. El profesor Snape ha accedido a realizar este hechizo contigo". Harry frunció el ceño, las primeras emociones de curiosidad, aunque morbosa.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió, con voz ronca. Miró a Snape, quien todavía se veía profundamente incómodo. Luego, después de un momento de pensar, Harry negó con la cabeza como ya desechando la idea. "¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera?" Snape se paralizó, y Dumbledore se puso tieso.

"No lo harás. Incluso si estás inconsciente, el vínculo le permitirá a Severus manifestarse dentro de tu cuerpo para asegurar que comes y bebes. Dejaremos muchas pociones para ti, y la túnica y mantas permanecerán tibias indefinidamente," afirmó Dumbledore confidencialmente. Hizo una pausa por un momento, observándolo intensamente antes de continuar.

"¿Es un animago?" le preguntó Harry a Snape directamente. Sus labios se tensaron y negó con la cabeza.

"No. Pero he enseñado cómo convertirse en uno. No todos pueden _ser_ un animago, Potter". Harry estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de su profesor de ser amargado incluso en las peores circunstancias. Era extrañamente tranquilizador.

"Porque tu padre era un animago, tengo la confianza en que _tú_ serás capaz de convertirte en uno también," dijo Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente. Harry decidió no preguntar sobre las probabilidades. Apostaba a que eran algo así como 50/50. "Este conjuro es para asegurar que el profesor Snape pueda ayudar guiándote paso a paso, proporcionando su propia energía cuando sea necesario, para convertirte en animago. De esta manera, serás capaz de dispersar alguno de los efectos de los dementores". Harry miró a Dumbledore con sospecha. Podrá estar exhausto y enfermo, pero lento no era... al menos no todo el tiempo. Era eso, o estaba comenzando a ser capaz de leer a Dumbledore. Su tranquilizadora sonrisa se veía un poco demasiado inocente.

"¿Pero qué pasa si _sí_ muero?" persistió Harry. "¿O si me dan el Beso?"

"Entonces Severus muere también," respondió Dumbledore solemnemente. "Pero no morirás. Para eso es el hechizo, Harry."

"¿Por qué haría usted esto?" le preguntó a Snape directamente. Si esto tenía que ver con la deuda que él sentía que le debía, Harry no quería tener nada que ver. "Ni siquiera le _agrado_."

"Aunque no lo creas, esto tiene muy poco que ver contigo," respondió Snape. Harry negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir mucho enojo, pero molestia estaba comenzando a filtrarse. _"Olvídelo"_ pensó.

"Tengo demasiadas muertes en mi conciencia. Prefiero no tener la suya".

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, observándolos con mucho interés. Harry se preguntó, como a menudo lo hacía, cuánto de esto había planeado Dumbledore, o previsto. No estaba amargado por eso, pero... algunas veces se preguntaba si todas sus conversaciones calzaban perfectamente en las estrategias del director.

"¿Estás al tanto..." comenzó Snape, sus ojos estrechos y peligrosos, su rostro tenso con intensidad. Sólo el leve rastro de color en el cuello y pálidas mejillas del maestro de Pociones indicaban que estaba verdaderamente enojado. Era suficiente. "...de algo llamado Deuda de Mago?" Harry asintió.

"Usted le debía una a mi padre por salvarlo del profesor Lupin," respondió calmadamente. _"Viejas noticias"_.

"¿Por qué crees que Pettigrew fue sorteado para estar en Gryffindor?" preguntó abruptamente, sacando de balance a Harry. El muchacho frunció el ceño. La verdad, él se preguntaba lo mismo.

"¿Por qué crees que fue querido y aceptado por los _amados_ Merodeadores?¿Cómo crees que era?¿_Por qué_ escogerían tus padres considerarlo a él como Guardián Secreto si carecía de una fibra moral tan obvia?" continuó Snape ferozmente. Harry había pasado noches tratando de encontrar una manera de preguntarle a Sirius y Remus esa misma pregunta, pero todavía no había encontrado una forma que no sonara acusadora. Se encogió de hombros.

"No sé por qué," respondió honestamente, suspirando. A pesar de que el dolor del Veritaserum había sido abatido, la fatiga permanecía y los espasmos musculares también. Incluso cuando Harry descansaba en los brazos de Dumbledore, envuelto con la manta, tenía que posicionarse cuidadosamente para que sus músculos no se acalambraran. Por el momento, ambas pantorrillas lo hacían, curvando sus dedos de una manera imposible. Sabía que toda su atención era esperada, pero sintió el gris de la inconsciencia comenzar a nublar los bordes de su visión. Sabía que no sería capaz de permanecer despierto por mucho tiempo más. Pero esto era lo que más había escuchado del _por qué_, así que obligó a la inconsciencia a irse lo más lejos que pudo. _"Sólo hazlo el conjuro y termina con esto"_. Harry ignoró a su voz interna.

"¿Consideras a Longbottom un cobarde?" Harry miró fijamente al profesor con sorpresa. _"¿Huh?"_

"No. Por supuesto que no. Solo que no es... ¿confiado?" respondió, su propia acusación atada en su respuesta. _"¿Y de quién es la culpa de su falta de confianza?"_

"Pettigrew era muy parecido a como es Longbottom. Simple, sin complicaciones, inseguro, pero fiel y valiente cuando se necesitaba," elaboró Snape. Estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, su rostro indescifrable, sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en Harry, y en cambio parecerían ver algo en la distancia, un recuerdo. Palideció.

"Severus," lo instó Dumbledore suavemente. Los ojos de Snape se volvieron bruscamente al rostro de Harry. Parecía furioso ahora, pero extrañamente, Harry podía sentir que la mayor parte no estaba dirigida necesariamente hacia él. Por supuesto, la ira de su profesor no lo hacía temblar de miedo ahora como lo había hecho en el pasado. _"Es todo respecto a la perspectiva"_, cantó su mente. Harry ociosamente se preguntó cuando sus pensamientos había comenzado a hablar sin su permiso.

"¿Por qué crees que Pettigrew traicionó a tus padres?¿Crees que estaba celoso de ellos?¿Que no los quería?" Era extraño escuchar la palabra '_querer_' de la boca de Snape. Harry se encogió de hombros, luego, viendo que Snape esperaba una respuesta, asintió. El hombre que había conocido en la Casa de los Gritos y en el cementerio había sido tan... patético y débil. No podía imaginar lo que sus padres, y Sirius y Remus habían visto en él.

"No lo sé," dijo Harry. Dumbledore le dio otro sorbo de la poción. Un poco de lo grisáceo abandonó su visión y el rostro de Snape regresó a un mejor enfoque. _"Bien"_. Quería recordar esta conversación.

"¿Qué le toma a un hombre traicionar a su mejor amigo y a su hijo? Es un Gryffindor, así que es conocido por al menos una módica cantidad de tonto coraje. ¿Con qué lo sobornó Voldemort?¿Riqueza?¿Poder?¿Fama?¿Qué le tomó para revelar su secreto?" preguntó Snape. Harry frunció el ceño.

"No lo sé. He querido saber. ¿Qué?¿Qué fue lo que le tomó, profesor?" preguntó, su pregunta tan directa que sonó como una acusación. Snape se estremeció.

"Voldemort no obtuvo esa información voluntariamente. Quebró a Peter Pettigrew. Eso es lo que tú has conocido, Potter. A un hombre destrozado. Voldemort usó mis pociones para quebrarlo". Harry se paralizó, un nudo en su garganta y uno en sus propios gritos amenazando sus pensamientos. Por suerte, no pronunció ningún sonido. En cambio, miró fijamente a Snape con renovado horror.

"¿Usted estuvo ahí?" preguntó. _"Monstruo"_. Snape negó con la cabeza.

"Si lo hubiera sabido... hubiera hecho algo. Voldemort pidió esas pociones meses por adelantado. No tenía idea para quién eran. Pero te lo aseguro... Pettigrew nunca tuvo oportunidad". Harry comenzó a toser, sus manos yendo hacia su boca. Bilis subió por su garganta, y con una sorprendente fluidez Dumbledore ajustó a Harry de modo que estuviera inclinado hacia afuera de la cama y orientado a un pequeño recipiente que le serviría como letrina. Vomitó todas las pociones que le habían hecho tomar, mientras Dumbledore lo sostenía, frotando su espalda dulcemente, diciendo gentiles palabras. Harry no pudo evitar que lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, pero se sintió traicionado por ellas. Odiaba a Snape por ver su dolor.

"Shh. Está bien, Harry. Severus,¿puedes pasarme el agua?" pidió Dumbledore. Cuando las arcadas secas de Harry finalmente cesaron, Dumbledore lo movió con cuidado de vuelta al colchón. Arropó tiernamente la fina manta alrededor de sus hombros, preocupándose de que ningún centímetro cuadrado estuviera descubierto. Una copa de agua fría fue colocada en sus labios, y él sorbió agradecidamente, su cuerpo temblando horriblemente. Harry volvió sus ojos hacia Snape.

"He causado la muerte del hombre al que le debía una Deuda de Mago. Mi muerte no es tu responsabilidad, Potter, mientras que la muerte de tus padres es la mía," terminó Snape. Harry lo observó fijamente por un largo tiempo, incapaz de decir algo. _"¿Qué más queda por decir?"_ Snape observaba a Harry de cerca, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho defensivamente, como si el frío de Azkaban lo afectara profundamente también. _"Es por eso por lo que me trataba tan mal. 'Aquí está el niño a quien le mataste los padres. Vamos a enseñarle _Pociones_,¿de acuerdo? Qué irónico"_.

"Ya que estamos revelando todos los esqueletos en el armario," habló Snape, sobresaltando a Harry y a Dumbledore. "Tengo una pregunta para ti, Potter. ¿Por qué _tú_ confías en mí? Sabes que soy un mortifago, y aun así tomas cualquier poción que yo te de. ¿Por qué? Nunca te he dado ninguna razón para confiar en mí". Su rostro se veía realmente desconcertado, como si se hubiera estado preguntando eso por mucho tiempo y finalmente se haya decidido a preguntar. Harry se dio cuenta que esto era lo más desprotegido que había visto al maestro de Pociones. Casi no lo reconocía.

"Porque lo he visto," respondió Harry. Snape se quedó inmóvil, frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Justo la semana pasada lo vi decirle a Voldemort que no me había visto desde que terminó el colegio. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto ocupar la maldición Cruciatus?" Snape dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos deslizándose hacia Dumbledore.

"Es por _eso_ que no querías que leyera el diario de Potter. Porque yo estoy en él," declaró, sus ojos ensanchados con horror. "¿Me has visto? Has visto...", su cabeza cambiaba bruscamente de Harry a Dumbledore y de vuelta, luego cerró su boca repentinamente. Harry asintió. Snape pasó una temblorosa mano por su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás distraidamente. Cerrando sus ojos, visiblemente se calmó a si mismo.

_"Se siente humillado,"_ notó Harry._ "Está avergonzado por lo que Dumbledore ha leído de lo que ha tenido que hacer. Y por supuesto, es por eso que el director no le dijo"_. Harry vio a Snape colocar su coraza protectora a su alrededor nuevamente, su rostro regresando a una impasividad, solo sus ojos revelando otra cosa. Era la única parte de sí mismo de la que Snape parecía no tener completo control.

"El profesor Snape también ha perfeccionado barreras, de modo que... si debe ver a Voldemort de nuevo y él... usa la maldición Cruciatus, ésta no te debería afectar a ti," dijo Dumbledore. Sus ojos se veían cansados. Harry podía ver el dolor en ellos ahora. _"Odia que Snape tenga que hacer esto. Odia haber tenido que pedírselo. Y recuerdo cuando lo hizo... justo después de la Tercera Prueba"_.

"¿Entonces vas a hacer el conjuro o no, Potter?" preguntó Snape. Su voz extrañamente vacía. Harry dudó.

"¿Cómo funciona?" preguntó, forzando a su mente a enfocarse.

"Severus será el que inicie el contacto. Pude que no siempre sea exitoso, pero creo que a medida que el vínculo se solidifique, se le hará más fácil. No serás completamente capaz de escapar a lo que los dementores pueden hacer, pero él será capaz de amortiguarlo lo suficiente como para trabajar contigo. Dos horas al día hasta que te conviertas en animago. Más de eso podría hacerle daño al profesor Snape," le explicó Dumbledore, frotandole las manos como si tratara de calentarlas. Harry miró al director y suspiró.

"Sé que a la hora del almuerzo los dementores se van. Considerando como te encontramos, asumo que estarás inconsciente. El profesor Snape va a ver como estás, y si no has comido, él habitará tu cuerpo y lo hará por ti. Solo puede hacer esto cuando estás inconsciente y no lo puede hacer sin tu permiso... pero recuerda, su vida estará ligada a la tuya," continuó. "¿Lo harás?" preguntó, mirando a Harry penetrantemente, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Su garganta ardía por la bilis y las pociones y sabía que su aliento debía ser atroz. Dumbledore parecía no notarlo o no importarle. Harry finalmente logró estirar sus acalambrados dedos de los pies, pero los temblores aun persistían, y por mucho que Dumbledore intentara calentar las manos de Harry, el alivio solo duraba unos segundos.

Por mucho que su testarudez lo habría forzado a querer rechazar la ayuda de Snape, Harry sabía que en su corazón estaba aterrorizado de morir. Esperaba que cuando muriera finalmente conocería a sus padres, pero no estaba tan confiado en una vida después de la muerte, o en el cielo, o lo que fuera. Los Dursley habían sido religiosos, pero solo de una manera tan espantosamente hipócrita que había causado que Harry se crispara frente al mero concepto. Habían ido a la iglesia todos los domingos hasta que Harry tenía ocho años, pero nunca lo llevaron porque era 'pagano'. En su mente, su magia lo condenaba al infierno, donde, según su tía Petunia le había dicho frecuentemente, era donde estaban sus padres. Harry prefería rechazar cualquier noción de vida después de la muerte antes que contemplar a sus padres en el infierno. Por supuesto, conociendo a los fantasmas de Hogwarts había cambiado su percepción de una vida después de la muerte. Prefería pensar en sus creencias ahora como un _'trabajo en progreso_'. Asintió. "Sí, lo haré," susurró.

Dumbledore se relajó e incluso comenzó a sonreír. "Excelente, mi muchacho. Te sacaremos de aquí tan rápido como podamos, por supuesto, pero ahora tenemos un poco más de tiempo. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de animal serás". Snape metió la mano a su túnica y sacó un diminuto vial de vidrio con un líquido azul cobalto. Se veía muy parecido a tinta, solo que su consistencia parecía más espesa. "El conjuro no ha sido realizado en siglos, así que el alcance del vínculo tendrá que ser explorado por ustedes dos. No hay mucho documentado, pero lo que hay ya ha sido leído por el profesor Snape. Recuerda que es voluntario, y necesita de la cooperación de los dos. Una vez que seas libre, Harry, el conjuro puede ser revertido sin traer efectos secundarios. Ahora, toma un gran trago de esto, sostén mi mano, y repite lo que digo," ordenó.

Snape le entregó el frasco a Harry, con cuidado de no dejar que sus dedos se tocaran en absoluto. Harry tomó un sorbo del frasco. Sabía tan mal como se veía, y se preguntó si sus dientes y su lengua eran azules ahora._ "¿Qué tipo de animal seré?"_ Ésa era la primera agradable idea que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Envidiaba la habilidad de Sirius de poder transformarse a voluntad, y ansiaba ser un animago ilegal también. Era una defensa secreta que codiciaba. El caminar entre el público, incluso como un hombre buscado por la ley, sin ser reconocido. Ese tipo de anonimidad Harry definitivamente la apreciaba.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Dumbledore. El director tomó la mano de Snape con la otra, sirviendo como un enlace entre ellos. Al decir las palabras del hechizo, Harry y Snape las repetían, la voz de Snape mucho más grave y sonora que su rasposo susurro. El aire alrededor de ellos parecía resplandecer cuando Harry hablaba, y su mano se volvía más tibia en la de Dumbledore. Sintió una ligera presión crecer dentro de su mente, como una idea que no podía recordar bien. Cuando Dumbledore se calló, Harry y Snape terminaron el hechizo. Su visión se nubló por un momento, y podría haber jurado que se veía a sí mismo desde los ojos de Snape. Se veía espantoso. Luego estaba de vuelta. Se sentía el mismo, excepto por algo girando en las esquinas de sus pensamientos. Como un sueño que se desvanece._"Una lástima que las pesadillas no desaparezcan. ¿Ése es Snape?"_ Harry frunció el ceño._ "Esto es un poco anticlimático"_.

"Para que Severus pueda hacer que el vínculo esté completamente activo, debe estar lo más cercano a dormido posible. Están conectados incluso ahora, pero uno de ustedes dos debe ser más receptivo al principio para solidificar el vínculo. Con el tiempo, puede que no necesiten estarlo. Mi tiempo aquí está por terminar, Harry..." dijo Dumbledore. Sus ojos estaban tristes. _"No quiere dejarme,"_ notó, y estaba extrañamente reconfortado por eso. _"Ha hecho lo que ha podido"_. Snape había soltado su mano y ahora estaba colocando una increíble selección de frascos en un desgarrón en su colchón. Harry lo observaba en silencio. Dumbledore movió con suavidad a Harry, completamente hacia atrás en la patética cama, arropando la manta alrededor de él. Harry estaba demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa más que mirar. Eventualmente, Snape se puso de pie y lo miró expectante.

"Gracias, profesor," dijo. Snape pareció sorprendido por un segundo, luego asintió secamente. "¿Profesor Dumbledore?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Dumbledore se había levantado para permitirle a Snape abastecer el colchón, pero ahora tomó la mano de Harry en la suya cariñosamente. Harry estaba agradecido por eso, pero estaba inseguro de cuánto sentía el director y cuánto era solo una esperanzada idea de su parte. Dumbledore se preocupaba, de eso no tenía duda. Pero ese gesto, como había sido el sostenerlo, era algo que solo la señora Weasley había hecho. Estaba demasiado cansado para procesar sus pensamientos completamente, así que, dejándose llevar, se concentró en lo que había pretendido preguntar. "Cuando los dementores están cerca... ni siquiera estoy consciente. Yo... estoy en un mal lugar. No entiendo cómo este hechizo puede funcionar con eso" preguntó. ¿Cómo podría Snape siquiera alcanzarlo?

"Porque la base de este conjuro está fundado en su mutuo desagrado. Es negativo por naturaleza, por lo tanto no es afectado por la magia de los dementores," dijo Dumbledore y logró verse bastante complacido consigo mismo. Snape resopló sonoramente y pareció ligeramente molesto. Harry negó con la cabeza. _"Qué apropiado"_. El misterio final resuelto.

"Ah," respondió y vio a Snape cubrirse nuevamente con la capa. Snape vio a Harry por un momento, y pareció querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo, desapareciendo. Harry miró fijamente de vuelta al lugar donde el profesor que más odiaba probablemente estaba y no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? _"¿Buena suerte?¿No se de por vencido?¿Adiosin?¿Espero no matarlo?¿Gracias por arriesgar su cuello por alguien a quien odia?"_ Harry negó con la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Cuando su mente divagaba, sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de desmayarse.

"Harry," dijo Dumbledore, trayendo sus pensamientos de vuelta al presente. "Volveremos. Lo prometo". Harry asintió y le dio unas palmaditas a la mano del director tranquilizadoramente. Dumbledore retiró su mano y Harry lo vio fruncir el ceño rápidamente antes de que su gentil sonrisa estuviera en su lugar.

"Sí, profesor," respondió Harry. Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró fijamente detrás de él. Harry no podía oír a Snape, pero sabía que estaba ahí. "Adiós," se despidió, reacio a que el director se fuera. Pero el frío en el aire estaba creciendo. Los dementores estaban indicando el final de la visita. Harry trató de sonreirle al director, pero salió más como una mueca, así que se rindió. Dumbledore lo observó un momento más.

"Te sacaremos de aquí," dijo Dumbledore solemnemente. Harry reconocía un juramento cuando escuchaba uno. Asintió y vio a Dumbledore darse la vuelta y marcharse. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, el eco de metal cerrándola de golpe, resonando en los oídos de Harry mucho después de que los pasos del director se hubieran alejado. Era un sonido tan permanente. Como un presagio de muerte. Harry cerró sus ojos cuando el frío comenzó a invadirlo, y el silencio fue llenado una vez más con gritos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_(1) Pocion Pepper up : Poción pimentónica, decidí dejarla en inglés solo por gusto propio._

Chan chaaaan. No me maten! Es culpa de ustedes por elegir un fic angst para leer! Y si se quedaron con el corazón el la mano por este... esperen al que sigue xD Nah, bueno, no necesariamente será peor, es cosa de gustos unicamente.

Vieron? No me demoré taaaanto en actualizar :) Y me sorprendieron, honestamente, 6 reviews de corrido a las horas de haber subido el chapi xD se nota que quieren actualizaciones. En fin, este chapi va dedicado a ustedes, que se molestaron en dejarme reviews : _Pokhara_, _Ninpha_, _Llaelien_, _tatis_, _Elaiza_ (al menos Dumbledore sí hizo algo en este chapi), _ingridsilla_ (ojala tu hermano no haya estado cerca si es que se te llenaron los ojos de lagrimas esta vez :)). Gracias a todos por seguir el fic :D

Ahora, tips informativos. Desde el lunes salí oficialmente de vacaciones, asi que supongo esperarán que actualice mas seguido. Voy a intentarlo, pero no garantizo nada. Aun asi, lo de actualizar antes de dos semanas sigue en pie :) Como siempre, ojala se den un tiempito para un review... aunque sean amenazas de muerte para que no me demore en actualizar xD.


	26. Nuevos desarrollos

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

26. Nuevos desarrollos

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron suspiró, alejó una pila de pergaminos que había sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y gruñó, satisfecho cuando su espalda tronó sonoramente. George negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, y Hermione ni siquiera levantó la vista.

"Quisiera poder hacer eso," comentó George con envidia, e hizo una mueca de dolor al tratar de sentarse un poco mejor en la silla. Fred le lanzó una mirada discretamente. George le sonrió a su gemelo para tranquilizarlo, y se dejó inclinar un poco hacia el lado, golpeando suavemente a Fred en el hombro antes de enderezarse nuevamente.

Las heridas que había recibido George en la redada estaban casi todas sanadas ahora. Sólo la sensibilidad de los músculos que se habían torcido en su caída de las escaleras permanecía. Los huesos en su pierna sanaron bien, pero aun así cojeaba ligeramente ya que los tendones torcidos toman más tiempo en recuperarse. Ron observó a sus hermanos gemelos discretamente, sorprendido por como Fred había respondido al ataque.

Como Bateadores, Fred y George recibían incontables heridas todo el tiempo. Ron nunca había visto a Fred comportarse así con su hermano, aun contando la vez que George recibió una Bludger en la cabeza... Su compañerismo y camaradería siempre había sido algo entendible. Eran gemelos, después de todo. La comunicación que parecía pasar entre ellos nunca era verbalizada o incluso mostrada por lenguaje corporal. Eso era lo que los hacía unos Bateadores tan devastadores.

Pero desde el ataque, Ron notó que Fred parecía mirar a su hermano como si estuviera hecho de vidrio. Mantenía su varita con el todo el tiempo (aunque Ron y Hermione había hecho lo mismo desde el tercer año), y lo vigilaba de cerca. Cada parpadeo, cada suspiro era ahora monitoreado de cerca. George parecía notar de inmediato la angustia de Fred, y había tratado de tranquilizarlo desde entonces. Ron vio a sus dos hermanos compartir una mirada entre ellos. George sonrió y Fred golpeó su hombro otra vez.

Incluso su madre había comenzado a observar a Fred con preocupación. La personalidad normalmente ruidosa y vivaz de uno de los gemelos ahora estaba muda. Mantenía silenciosamente vigilado a George a donde quiera que fuera, y se rehusaba a abandonar su lado incluso por un momento. Bromas, el propósito final de la existencia de los gemelos durante muchos años (además del Quidditch, por supuesto) ahora tomaba asiento en la parte de atrás.

"No puedo creer cuanto hay por examinar," se quejó Ron. Tomó los puñados de pergaminos que ya había revisado y luego botó la desordenada pila al lado de su silla. Ginny lo vio y tensó sus labios.

"Percy va a volverse loco cuando vea el desorden que estás haciendo. Creo que tenía todos esos en orden," comentó ella. No se vio afligida por el anuncio. Ron arqueó una ceja.

"No estoy preocupado por su pequeño sistema de archivamiento. Se nos está acabando el tiempo," respondió y sabía que su tono mostraba su enojo. Hermione levantó la vista, alejandose el pelo de su cara para tener una mejor visión de Ron y Ginny. La sonrisa en su boca se curvó un momento, luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo, ausentemente amarrando su cabello en un nudo que ató sobre su cabeza. El pergamino que había estado sosteniendo comenzó a enrollarse donde se había quedado. Rizos salían por todos lados.

"¿Cuándo vuelven el señor Weasley y Percy?" preguntó Hermione. Ginny le lanzó una mirada y mordió su labio distraídamente, negando con la cabeza. Se veía cansada y pálida, sus pecas contrastaban fuertemente contra su piel. Las sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos mostraban demasiado bien su fatiga.

"No estoy segura. Espero que no pretendan quedarse en el trabajo todo el día. Bill va a venir esta tarde, eso si, y Charlie debería estar aquí por la noche".

Era el cuarto día desde la redada, y nadie más hablaba de las ramificaciones de que el resto de la familia fuera a quedarse... indefinidamente. Ron se preguntó si ellos se habían dado cuenta lo que significaba. Su padre seguía diciendo que había llamado a sus hijos mayores para 'ayudar a revisar el papeleo', pero sabía que no era por eso. Arthur Weasley había llamado de vuelta a sus hijos en caso de que el ministerio atacara otra vez. Y con Percy contrabandeando más pergaminos diariamente esa posibilidad crecía exponencialmente.

"¿Qué demonios es MRE y por qué aparecen a cada rato?" preguntó Ron con frustración al desenrollar un nuevo pergamino frente a él. Fred levando la vista y frunció el ceño.

"¿Sabes?, aquí hay una tonelada de esos formularios también. Nada de nombres u otra cosa, solo locaciones, y tiene la insignia de la División de Aurores en el encabezado. ¿Por qué crees que sea?" preguntó curiosamente. George le echó un vistazo al pergamino de Fred y asintió. Aparentemente, él se había estado preguntando lo mismo.

"Ronald Weasley, no me hagas ir hacia allá y lavarte la boca con jabón," lo reprendió Molly desde la puerta de la cocina de donde evidentemente los había estado escuchando. "Se refiere a Modificación de Retención Exógena". Le lanzó una mirada a Ron, luego pareció notar las miradas perdidas del resto de la mesa. "Hechizos de memoria," agregó, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Ron evitó reírse por lo bajo frente a la perpleja expresión de Hermione. Él estaba completamente consciente de que su madre estaba llena de sorpresas. "Es cuando tienen que lanzarle un Obliviate a las personas," elaboró, y lo que su madre dijo comenzó a ser asimilado realmente. Ron la miró con sorpresa también, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Tuvo suerte de haberse librado solo con una advertencia.

"No vamos a poder rastrear nada sin nombres, eso si..." señaló Hermione, desanimada después de que la madre de Ron se diera vuelta y fuera a la cocina. Apoyó su barbilla en sus manos y frunció el ceño.

"Todavía tenemos las fechas de Harry," respondió Ron. "Usemos eso primero. Sé que el hechizo desmemorizante es lanzado a muggles todo el tiempo, pero... ¿no tendrían que usarlo también con los vecinos si la Marca Tenebrosa apareciera? De otra manera, los ataques de Quien-Tú-Sabes ya estarían en las noticias".

"Pero no hay direcciones," dijo George.

"No… pero hay nombres de pueblos," dijo Hermione, complacida. "Encuentren un punto de concentración y revisen el pueblo".

"No… véanlo de otra manera. Ya tenemos los nombres de las personas desaparecidas gracias a _El Profeta_. Averigüen donde viven y relacionen los hechizos desmemorizantes con eso," corrigió Ron, encantado. _"Eso tiene sentido"_.

"Entonces debimos haber revisado sus direcciones en primer lugar," dijo Hermione, claramente molesta consigo misma. Ron negó con la cabeza.

"No, apuesto a que hicieron polvo todo rastro de Artes Oscuras de las casas. Recuerda, buscamos evidencia. No tenemos la magia, pero una cantidad anormal de hechizos de memoria en la vecindad es un lugar por donde empezar," señaló Ron, su corazón latiendo más rápido. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor respecto a la búsqueda.

"Estamos buscando lo que sea que hayan hecho con los cuerpos," les recordó Hermione a todos co un tono grave. "Así que necesitamos buscar servicios que suenen inocentes que puedan ser usados para oscuros propósitos".

"Bueno, ya tengo una lista de negocios que suenan extraños. Los seguiremos agregando mientras buscamos y les preguntaremos a papá o Percy lo que son cada uno de ellos cuando regresen a casa," dijo Ginny mirándolos a todos.

Fred y George asintieron regresando a su respectiva pila de pergaminos. Hermione y Ron se miraron por un momento antes que él también agarrara más rollos de pergamino de la mesa._"No es esto lo que _queremos_ estar haciendo para ayudar a Harry, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer. Por favor, que sea suficiente,"_ Ron sabía que Hermione compartía sus pensamientos. _"Somos bastante inútiles de otra manera ahora"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Albus le tomó un poco de tiempo convencer a Pomfrey que me dejara en paz. No estoy esperando con ansias iniciar el vínculo con el muchacho con las cosas como están. El intentar hacerlo en la estéril y antiséptica enfermería me provoca escalofríos.

Tan pronto como regresé de Azkaban tomé una larga ducha caliente. No importa cuan fuerte me refregara, puedo jurar que todavía veo la mugre debajo de mis uñas de cuando estuve allá. Es extraño. Haría cualquier cosa que Albus me pidiera… pero esto es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que enfrentar. _"La más difícil"_.

A Potter no le fue dicho todos los aspectos del conjuro que fue llevado a cabo. Me pregunto si hubiera aceptado de haber sabido._"Albergue de almas"_. Irónico nombre del conjuro._"Estoy sorprendido de que aun tenga una"_. Se supone que es un compartir de la conciencia, donde las almas más fuertes tiran la conciencia del otro hacia su propio cuerpo cuanto más pueden. _"Cualquier puerto en la tormenta"_.

De lo que Potter no se dio cuenta es que, aunque amortiguado, los dementores me afectarán a mi también. _"No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto"_. _Ésa_ es mi preocupación actual. Tengo que escudar al chico de _mis_ recuerdos y mientras enfoco suficientes pensamientos y energía para proporcionarle cierto tipo de santuario para que se de cuenta de sus habilidades animagas… _si_ es que puede convertirse en animago. Suspiro al mirar la cama que me espera para comenzar. _"Un problema compartido es un problema dividido"_. Maldito Albus y sus desagradablemente alegres y esperanzados ojos de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué se supone que sea _yo_ la mayor esperanza de Potter? Es demasiado absurdo para ponerlo en palabras. Puedo jurar que escucho la disimulada risa de James desde las sombras. Bastardo.

El nebuloso dolor de las emociones de Potter han estado conmigo por casi un día ya. No está _en_ mi mente, pero su presencia resuena distantemente, prometiendo nada más que desesperación. Lo siento en el aire. Lo saboreo en mi lengua. Es ácido y amargo, como una nauseabunda poción para nauseabundos actos. La experiencia de pérdida y soledad es tan absoluta que Potter no puede ni siquiera interactuar con el mundo exterior cuando los dementores están cerca. El lugar en el que él está… _"De acuerdo, regresa, Severus"_. Pensamientos como éste son el por qué lo he postergado una hora y media más de cuando dije que iba a llegar para ayudar a Potter. _"No es como si él se vaya a dar cuenta"_. No soy un hombre egoísta por naturaleza. Ignorante, de cierta manera, e ingenuo… una vez. _"No más"_. Pero pago por mi insensatez todos los días. _"Como si enseñar no fuera castigo suficiente"_.

Suspirando, camino hasta llegar a la cama y me tiro a ella antes de poder cambiar de opinión. Mirando a la mesa de noche a mi lado, noto que Albus ha dejado un gran trozo de chocolate para mí. Todavía me sorprende que se preocupe. _"Albus y sus perros callejeros"_. Por todo lo que he me burlo de la piedad de otros… Estaré eternamente agradecido por la suya. Lo cual es la razón de _por qué_ voy a hacer esto…

Cerrando mis ojos, dejo que mis sentidos fluyan hacia el vortex justo a las afueras de mi conciencia. Potter está ahí._ "Sigue el vínculo y visualiza que se solidifica, convirtiéndose en un ancla de tu conciencia a la de él"_. Fastidiosas instrucciones. Esperaría tal tontería de Trelawney. Pero hago lo que me ha sido dicho y noto que ya no puedo sentir mi cuerpo. En cambio puedo sentir voces… Voces que conozco… Risas… _"_Su_ risa"..._ antes, cuando él era fuerte y carismático y cruel y bello… Antes de que me diera cuenta de mi falta de juicio y que el conocimiento no siempre es poder necesariamente.

Desesperadamente lucho para acallar los sonidos y cerrar mis ojos._"¿Acaso _tengo_ ojos aquí siquiera?"_ Me rehúso a ver mi pasado._"Sé lo que he hecho, no es eso por lo que estoy aquí"_. No me atrevo a avanzar hasta que esto se ha callado. ¿Cuánto ha visto Potter ya dentro de mi mente mientras trato de abrir el vinculo? Su presencia se siente más cercana, de alguna manera, y tengo miedo de lo que pudo haber visto… Si es que está consciente siquiera de lo que yo estoy experimentando. Fuerzo a los sonidos de mi propio pasado bajo la superficie, debajo mi conciencia. La risa comienza a desvanecerse. Ahora se aleja como una burbuja de vuelta a mi mente, como una poción hirviendo a fuego lento, justo como lo hizo Potter cuando yo no había tratado de activar el vínculo aun. _"Por favor, que él no vea mi pasado"_.

Eventualmente, mi mente se queda quieta. Mis gritos de rabia frente a mi propia arrogancia son silenciados. _"Es más como un gruñido ahora, de todas maneras"_. Realmente estoy de pie en el precipicio de su dolor. _"¿Estoy realmente de pie?¿O es esto más como los disparates de Trelawney sobre proyección astral?"_ Es el aire salado que trae mi realidad de regreso._ "Merlín, estoy de vuelta en esta celda"_. Estoy tiritando, amargamente frío, pero no puedo moverme. Mi cuerpo duele de una manera que es casi abrumadora…_"Efectos secundarios de mantenerte con vida después del Veritaserum. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad, Potter…"_ Siento como si mis extremidades no se movieran apropiadamente, incluso si tuviera la energía para intentarlo, y mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar, mi frente como si estuviera siendo atravesada con un picahielos. _"¿Es así como se siente tu cicatriz, Potter? Le restaste importancia"_. Ah bueno. Es tiempo de decir 'hola'.

--Potter-- llamo en el caos. Mi voz suena extraña e incluso vuelve el eco hacia mí. Silencio. --Potter--, repito. Palabras que no he dicho, pero tienen mi voz, me hablan. Las reconozco ahora… Se las he dicho a él. Estoy escuchando sus recuerdos. Mis insultos sobre las pociones que hace. Mis comentarios sobre sus padres, su fama, sus amigos. Las cosas de las que me he mofado y a las que he ridiculizado… lo que la verdad me tranquilizaba cuando le enseñaba Pociones… Cuando enfrentaba mi culpa diariamente. Lo _odiaba_, veo eso ahora. Pensé que lo había ocultado lo suficientemente profundo. Lo encubrí como excusas para desviar las sospechas de los hijos de mortifagos sobre donde estaba mi verdadera lealtad. _"Sé demasiado amable y ellos sabrán que eres un traidor"_. Sé la verdad… y también él la sabe. Es una pastilla amarga de tragar. Lo odiaba por lo que él me obligaba a encarar.

--Potter-- llamo una vez más. Quizá necesito trabajar más, darle más al indeciso vínculo…_"Ack"_… siento hacia él… Es como leves tirones que uno usaría para elevar un un volantín y evitar que cayera. Si sólo lo sigo apropiadamente, me guiaría directamente a Potter. Le infundo energía a la conexión, y casi tiemblo por un momento. Mis propios demonios vienen de vuelta, antes de ser capaz de reprimirlos otra vez. _"Quédate quieto"_. Siento como si estuviera nadando en aguas congeladas, esperando a que el entumecimiento me deje continuar. Todavía no estoy en él. Estoy sondeando los bordes de su vida. Solo estoy viendo la parte que _yo_ juego en ella. Mis propias palabras todavía susurran a mi alrededor, sobreponiéndose, algunas veces indiscernible, burlándose… _"Al menos soy memorable"_… Despreocupadas palabras que apenas recuerdo haber dicho.

Es la impresión y el horror de mi desesperada furia por que Black reciba el Beso del Dementor lo que me tira hacia delante._"Merlín, muchacho… Puedo ver por tus recuerdos que apenas lo conocías hace una hora"_. Ok, estoy asqueado. --Potter-- digo, y sé que mi molestia es evidente.

--¿Profesor?-- responde una débil voz. Es él._"Ah"_. Todo lo que tengo que hacer para llegar a él es traumatizarlo. _"_Eso_ sí lo puedo hacer"_.

--Sigue mi voz-- le ordeno. Siento un leve tirón en mi pecho y puedo comenzar a detectarlo dentro de este caos que es su mente… _"Nunca le admitiré esta experiencia a Sybill. Nunca"_. Trato de ayudar a Potter a acercarse cuando me doy cuenta que estar más cerca de mí lo hace estar más alejado de _ellos_… los dementores. --¿Puedes seguir mi voz?-- le pregunto. ¿Puedo llevarlo a mi cuerpo de la forma en la que yo estoy en él?¿Estamos compartiendo su cuerpo?_"¿Por qué los hechizos complicados nunca son explicados apropiadamente?"_

--Estoy… tratando-- susurró. Suena tan cansado, tan sin vida. ¿Por qué sigue tratando aún? Percibo su sentimiento de desesperanza…_ "Oh"_. Lo está haciendo porque sabe que ahora mi vida está atada a la de él._"Encantador"_.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi pecho y me doy cuenta que puedo extender mi mano y agarrarlo… _"¿Es éste realmente él frente a mí?"_ Lo puedo ver ahora. Está flotando frente a mí, su túnica danzando por las invisibles corrientes. Sus anteojos están torcidos…_"¿Estarán así en su celda también?"_ Es mayoritariamente gris, como un fantasma, excepto por sus ojos… Incluso detrás de sus anteojos son la cosa más brillante de él. _"Creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esos ojos"_. Le extiendo mi mano. Él parece concentrarse en algo más allá de mí.

--Potter-- lo reprendo con dureza cuando comienza a desvanecerse. Estoy aterrorizado de perderlo ahora que estoy aquí. No sé si seré capaz de encontrarlo otra vez. Su contorno se hace menos transparente. --Toma mi mano-- _"¿Qué diantres voy a hacer cuando la tenga?"_ Sus ojos lentamente se enfocan en mi cara nuevamente. Extiende la mano, sus dedos curvándose alrededor de los mios. Su mano es tan pequeña. _"Tiene quince años"_, me debo recordar a mi mismo, porque todo instinto que tengo es el de tratarlo como un niño… y aun así sé demasiado bien que no lo es. Cuando su mano está completamente en la mía, siento… energía chispeando a mi alrededor. _"¿Es éste el vínculo?"_ Vacilantemente, trato de manipularlo. Se mueve a mi voluntad. _"¿Qué es esto?¿Nuestra conexión?"_ Me avergüenzo por todas las emotivas palabras que estoy ocupando en mi cabeza para describir esto. --Nunca le dirás esto a Trelawney--, indico apresuradamente.

--No hay riesgo de eso suceda,-- responde Potter, y me sobresalta. Creo que su respuesta estaba teñida con un rastro de ironía.

Cuando muevo la energía alrededor de nosotros, siento un tirón en mi pecho. _"Es el vínculo entonces"_. Trato de darle más energía. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo me ha tomado llegar hasta aquí, pero mi propia estamina está comenzando a acabarse. No seré capaz de permanecer aquí mucho tiempo más.

--Potter, debo tener tu permiso. En varias horas más los dementores se irán y tu comida llegará…-- comienzo a decir, preparándome para explicar por qué debería permitirme acceso completo a su cuerpo. Me dio permiso verbalmente cuando estaba allá, pero he preparado una amplia gama de argumentos para lo que sé que debe horrorizarlo tanto como me horroriza a mí.

--Concedido-- dice él. Estoy sorprendido por su inmediata respuesta. Definitivamente le quita el empuje a mi argumento,¿no? Hago un pausa para tratar de deducir del vínculo si es que puedo hacerlo… caminar en la piel de Potter. _"No me siento nada diferente"_.

--Creo que toma más que palabras,-- señalo secamente. Se está desvaneciendo nuevamente. Puedo sentir la energía dispersarse de nosotros. Es por eso que respondió tan rápido. Está desvaneciéndose, y sabe que yo también lo estoy haciendo. --Inténtalo con más fuerza. Visualízalo,-- le ordeno. Veo su transparente rostro frente a mí y siento que su voluntad le da forma a nuestro vínculo también. Canta sobre mi piel y jala de mi esternón, reverberando como lo haría un grave contrabajo. Se siente bien, noto, y por poco grito. Es… reconfortante. Él debe haber sentido mi sorprendida respuesta, porque lo percibo alejarse. _"Maldición, Severus. Eres mejor que esto para ocultar cosas"_. --¿Potter, qué estás haciendo?-- lo reprendo, viéndolo desvanecerse. Se detiene y me mira.

--¿Cómo podemos romper el vínculo?-- pregunta con voz firme. Me congelo. Sé a lo que se refiere y automáticamente comienzo a negar con la cabeza. --Usted quiere esto incluso menos que yo. Váyase, profesor,-- dice él, y soy empujado a la oscuridad nuevamente. Está tratando de forzarme a irme. --Dumbledore dijo que podemos cortar este vínculo. Hágalo--. Su voz está calmada y llena de aceptación. Siento furia por mi reacción. _"Disciplina. Logro. Éxito. Dignidad"_. Es esto lo que he conocido toda mi vida. Consuelo es algo extraño para mí, como lo es el amor. _"Yo soy sarcasmo y mordacidad, no abrazos y besos,"_ le vocifero al vacío. Pero sé la verdad. _"Lo arruiné. Lo tenía y lo arruiné"_. Él vino hacia mí, se abrió a mí, y yo… yo lo rechacé._ "¿Dónde hay un perro para patear cuando necesito uno? Oh, espera. Ya lo hice"_.

Estoy a la deriva ahora, de vuelta a mi propio cuerpo. Sus dolores comienzan a desvanecerse excepto el dolor en mi frente… _"En su frente"_. Abruptamente, el dolor me regresa a donde estaba, quiéralo o no. Es abrazador. Levanto la mano para presionar mi frente, siseando, pero mi mano pasa a través de mí. Soy tan transparente como Potter ahora. _"¿Qué es este dolor?"_ Mi antebrazo comienza a hormiguear, y repentinamente sé demasiado bien lo que está pasando. _"Incluso en Azkaban, Potter todavía ve lo que hace Voldemort"_.

Comienzo a flotar de vuelta a donde sospecho que está Potter, moviéndome cada vez más rápido. La oscuridad se ilumina y es de noche, y el leve pestañeo de las luces me dicen que estoy mirando pasar debajo mio un paisaje. _"Gran Merlín. Sé qué lugar es _éste_"_. Los gritos dentro de la mente de Potter extrañamente comienzan a silenciarse. _"¿Entonces, los sueños son suficientes para mantener a raya a los dementores?"_ Estoy flotando sobre un oscuro campo, siendo jalado hacia… _él_. Bajo hasta que estoy pasando a través del techo para aterrizar al lado de Potter. Está de pie en silencio, observando algo intensamente, sin dedicarme ni una mirada cuando me reúno con él. Conozco esta escena. La he visto desarrollándose demasiado a menudo.

Mortifagos en una habitación. Personas aterrorizadas corriendo por la casa, siendo perseguidas por monstruos con forma de hombres riéndose, hasta que son acorralados en la sala de estar. Éste es su deporte. Están jugando, como un gato con un ratón. No habrá sobrevivientes. No habrá escapatoria. Asqueado, veo a Harry. Él continua observando su alrededor intensamente, y ahora comienza a moverse por la casa rápidamente. Es extraño, tratar de seguirlo. Es como tratar de correr en agua. Pronto, está de vuelta en la habitación donde ellos están.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto, forzándome a ignorar las suplicas y temerosas preguntas. Mantengo mis ojos fijos en el muchacho. Conozco a cada uno de los mortifagos demasiado bien. Potter avanza un paso hacia donde el hombre se sienta en el piso, su rostro atemorizado. Harry se arrodilla a su lado.

"¿Puede escucharme?" pregunta en voz baja, observando de cerca en busca de una reacción. No hay ninguna, pero no se ve como si Potter estuviera sorprendido. Entonces se vuelve hacia la mujer. Me doy cuenta que ellos se ven extrañamente familiares…_"¿Pueden ser parientes de alguien en Hogwarts?"_ me pregunto con horror. "¿Puede escucharme?" le pregunta a la mujer también. Ella está tratando no llorar, pero su respiración sale en forma de jadeos de un llanto de cualquier manera, como pequeños hipidos. "¿Los conoce?" me pregunta repentinamente al ponerse de pie con cansancio nuevamente._"Quince"_.

"¿A quién?" pregunto, sorprendido de que me esté hablando. "¿A la pareja? No, pero se me hacen conocidos". Ahora que estoy en su sueño, parece que tenemos medios más superficiales de comunicación nuevamente. Ya no puedo seguir escuchando sus pensamientos. _"Quizás eso sea algo bueno"_.

"¿Y qué hay de los mortifagos?" me pregunta. _"Nada de tonterías"_. Asiento. Se ve satisfecho por un momento, luego comienza a inclinarse sobre todos los pergaminos que ve en la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" Me siento extrañamente como un intruso aquí, como que esto es _su_ tormento el que yo estoy interrumpiendo. Pareciera como si es que él tuviera una rutina para cuando comienzan sus sueños.

"Estoy tratando de ver si puedo averiguar sus nombres y la dirección," responde. Su voz es más débil que nunca, sin embargo sus movimientos son seguros y rápidos. "Arvel y Deirdre Barnes. ¿Los conoce?" Me doy cuenta que estoy mucho más a cómodo cuando está mirando hacia otro lado, cuando esos ojos no están sobre mí. Sus movimientos son rápidos y bruscos. _"Como si estuviera tratando de hacer todo lo que pueda lo más rápido posible"_.

"No. Puede que los haya visto antes, eso si. Pudo haber sido incluso en el Callejón Diagon por todo lo que sé," respondo. Se detiene un momento, y evidentemente lee las preguntas en mi expresión, porque continua.

"Busco las salidas… solo en caso de que alguien sí me vea… Si puedo tratar de ayudarlos a escapar haciéndolos saber al menos si hay otros haciendo de guardia o no… Sólo he tenido éxito una vez, pero…" aquí se encoge de hombros. Incluso él parece saber cuan infructuoso es esto, pero aun así hace el intento. "Trato de averiguar quiénes son las víctimas," noto cuan clínico suena. _"_Por supuesto_ que sabe que ellos no sobrevivirán tampoco"_. "Es agradable que usted esté aquí. Conoce a todos los mortifagos. Yo solo reconozco a diez más o menos. Al resto solo les he memorizado su voz y complexión," continua explicando.

"_Datos para su diario. Está tratando de ser tan específico como sea posible para Dumbledore"._ Estoy pasmado. Aun frente a todo _esto_, todavía lo intenta. No hay esperanzas. Incluso él lo sabe. _"Y aun así míralo…"_ Y lo hago. Nunca he dudado de su coraje… De hecho, me he preguntado cuanto _era_ coraje y cuanto solo evidente estupidez, pero esto… _"Esto se trata de fortaleza"_.

Me he perdido mucho del diálogo entre Barnes y los mortifagos, pero no es un misterio. Los maleficios han comenzado, y Potter se queda inmóvil observando, sus ojos yendo de figura en figura. Los gritos llenan mi mente, y me siento sucio. Él _sabe_ que yo también fui un mortifago. ¿Pensará que yo participé en esto? El rostro de Potter es impasible. Sus ojos se ven tan ancianos cuando Arvel Barnes ruega por la vida de su esposa.

"¿Por qué observas esto?"

"Busco evidencias," responde, pero sé que no es verdad. El ministerio encubrirá cualquier evidencia que quede atrás. Me mira por un momento, y ve que no le creo. "Porque alguien debería hacerlo," confiesa en voz baja.

"Por favor,¿qué hemos hecho? Lo que sea que haya sido, no tuvimos la intención de hacerlo," dice Arvel con seriedad. _"Le creo"_. "Si los hemos ofendido… desquítence conmigo. Dejen que mi esposa se vaya. No les hemos hecho ningún daño…" ruega. Está vestido como un muggle. Se ve amable. Es solo un poco rechoncho, con mejillas rosadas de tantas cervezas y con profundas arrugas por reir alrededor de sus ojos. Viste un sweater que no le queda muy bien… Creo que fue hecho para él. _"Su esposa lo tejió probablemente"_.

"Sabes lo que pasa ahora. Sal afuera conmigo," le pido repentinamente. Los mortifagos ya han tenido su diversión. Ya casi es hora del evento principal. No quiero ver esto, y no quiero que Potter lo vea tampoco. No mientras yo estoy a su lado. Si él se siente particularmente altruista cuando yo _no_ estoy cerca… bien.

"No puedo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto perplejo.

"Él está llegando. Estoy atado," responde. "¿No puede sentirlo?" Lo hago. Lo siento en el aire. Es lo que imagino que un muggle sentiría si alguna vez enfrentara a un demonio cristiano. "Mi cicatriz ya está empezando a arder. Trate de irse ahora. Salga por la puerta" ordena. _"Sueños Tortuosos 101"_.

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo, y es como si un resorte atado a mi túnica me estuviera jalando de vuelta, más y más tensamente. Mientras más me alejo de la sala de estar, más fuerte soy arrastrado de vuelta. _"Merlín. No tiene opción"_.

"Entonces cierra tus ojos. Cubre tus oídos. Despiértate," digo con creciente horror al ver a los mortifagos levantar sus varitas. Es tiempo de los gritos.

"¿Qué hay para tocar? Hasta que _él_ llegue y se vaya, estoy atrapado aquí". Sé a quien se está refiriendo. Voldemort._ "Está llegando"_.

"'_Crucio'_," dice Avery, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa. Los gritos llenan la habitación y siento mi propia desesperación subir como la bilis. _Odio_ esto. Fui seducido a esta vida, no mediante la promesa de crueldad hacia el hombre, sino por la promesa de el saber prohibido. Fue una tentadora fruta, y ya me había entregado para el tiempo que aprendí cual era el verdadero deporte favorito de Lucius.

"Entonces háblame. Dime lo que haces en estos sueños. Has salvado vidas. Sé específico. Mírame, Potter," exclamo, tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz, tratando de distraerlo. Él se voltea y veo su expresión. Se ve tan anciano… No sé por qué significa tanto para mí evitar que él presencie esto, pero me importa._"¿Acaso mi propio sentido de vergüenza juega parte en esto?"_ De cualquier manera, me doy cuenta que he perdido totalmente la compostura. _"Completamente inaceptable"_.

"No hay nada que hacer ahora. Ya he hecho lo que he podido. Las únicas interacciones que he tenido son con gente que Voldemort estaba torturando él mismo. Y eso solamente fue unas pocas veces, justo antes de morir. Ellos," señala Potter, y apunta a las personas retorciéndose en agonía. "No puedo ayudarlos. He gritado y llorado e intentado hacer magia… He intentado herir a los mortifagos, y a mi mismo. He intentado escapar. He intentado meterme dentro de las víctimas e indicarles hacia donde correr. No pueden escucharme". Su voz está intensa con frustración y rabia. Extrañamente, estoy complacido. Es lo más expresivo que lo he visto desde que iniciamos el vínculo. Cierro mis ojos por un momento, y cuando los abro él ha dado un paso hacia delante. Mi sangre se torna fría. _"¿Qué estás haciendo?¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!"_ Se arrodilla frente al hombre una vez más… a Barnes no le queda mucho ya. Su esposa está sollozando a su lado. Sospecho que ya no está cuerda.

"Ya casi termina. Lo prometo. Lo siento tanto. Ya casi termina. Lo siento tanto," susurra arrodillado al lado de la pareja condenada. Luego se aleja de nuevo. Lágrimas bajan por su rostro sin ser notadas. La realidad de su sentimiento de culpa me golpea fuerte. _"_Ésta_ es _su_ deuda de sangre"_. Se siente responsable, porque fue su sangre la que trajo de vuelta a Voldemort. Siente que les _debe_ el mirarlos, porque él lo causó. Tengo ganas de vomitar. Siempre he sabido que se sentía culpable, pero la realidad de eso jamás traspasó mi cráneo realmente. El rostro de Potter está extrañamente inexpresivo. Siento lágrimas en mi rostro._"Merlín, estoy llorando"_. Mis lágrimas son por el pequeño niño perdido con el coraje de un Gryffindor que es demasiado ingenuo para saber cuando está derrotado.

"Me impresiona como ustedes parecen no saber lo que han hecho," sisea una voz desde la puerta, y el dolor perfora mi cerebro. Potter cae al piso frente a mí, y yo también caigo de rodillas. _"Voldemort"_. Potter mira hacia mí, su cara contorsionada por el dolor. Mi brazo comienza a hormiguear y escocer dolorosamente. ¿Es la cercanía, o sentiría esto en mi Marca Tenebrosa en Hogwarts? Ruego a cualquier dios que pueda estar escuchando que no me detecte. Mi Marca Tenebrosa irradia maldad como tocino cuando estoy cerca de Voldemort, y temo que pueda hacer lo mismo aquí. Noto que la escena frente a mí comienza a desvanecerse. Miro hacia Potter con sorpresa. Todavía siente dolor y presiona su palma contra su frente, pero una repentina y dura sonrisa toma lugar.

"¡Se está yendo! Digales quienes son," dice con determinación. "¿Sabe dónde está usted?" Asiento. El color en la habitación está comenzando a desvanecerse a gris, y Potter se está volviendo casi blanco. "Está en Hogwarts,¿verdad?" Asiento nuevamente. Me recuerda extrañamente a un mini-general tomando el mando. "Dígale a Dumbledore. Haga que mande a gente hacia acá antes que el ministerio lo encubra," ordena. Buen plan._"Espera"_.

"No me iré," digo firmemente. Sus ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa.

"¿Está demente? Salga de aquí," exclama. Ignoro el tono. _"Por ahora"_.

"No hasta que me des permiso. Dilo en serio, Potter. No hasta que me des acceso a ti cuando estés inconsciente". Casi pone los ojos en blanco en frustración.

"Ahí. Lo tiene. ¡¿Ahora puede irse?!" pregunta, molesto. Estoy satisfecho con eso. _"¿Qué dice eso de mí?"_ A medida que me desvanezco, siento sus pensamientos nuevamente, aunque ya no puedo verlo. Estoy viajando de vuelta a Hogwarts, pero puedo sentir que una barrera se ha ido. La próxima vez será más fácil encontrar a Potter. Y creo que _podré_ ser capaz de asegurarme que coma. Estoy complacido, y que la sombría esperanza que sé que Potter siente ahora de que alguna evidencia será encontrada antes de ser encubierta me da ánimo. Ánimo. _"¿Ánimo?_" Ack.

Las punzadas en mi brazo perforan con un dolor cegador por un momento, luego se detiene. Veo rojo, y luego manchas blancas al tratar de abrir los ojos. Mi cuerpo se sacude violentamente cuando mis extremidades dan espasmos en mi cama. _"¡En mi cama!"_ Jadeo en busca de aire, pero una mano me mantiene acostado.

"Tranquilo, Severus. Tranquilo. Toma profundos respiros," la gentil voz de Albus trata de clamar mi furiosamente palpitante corazón. El aire de mar ha sido reemplazado por el húmedo y fresco de mi preciosa mazmorra. _"Estoy en casa"_.

"Greenocke," logro jadear. Ése es el pueblo que había visto. "Arvel y Deirdre Barnes. Voldemort está ahí ahora. Ya casi termina, pero si mandas a gente ahora, antes que el ministerio llegue…" lucho por decir. Tengo toda la intención de sacar con mis propias garras mi endemoniada Marca Tenebrosa esta noche. Me siento de ánimo para un poco de dolor. Solo espero que un poco pueda ser infringido en el ministerio también. "Saca fotografías, también. Mejor aun, lleva a un reportero".

"¿Entonces lo encontraste?" cuestiona Albus suave, pero firmemente, y me doy cuenta que me está sosteniendo como lo hizo con Potter. Mi mandíbula se siente como si se fuera a safar en un desesperado intento por recuperar mi aliento. _"Sin duda no he estado aguantando la respiración todo este tiempo,¿o sí?"_ "Shh, Severus. Profundos respiros. ¿Presenciaste su pesadilla?" pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Asiento._ "¡¿Podrías comenzar a moverte?!"_ pienso con frustración. Me sostiene más cerca por un momento y noto un trozo de chocolate ser presionado a mis labios. Lo muerdo y siento que me alejo lentamente. "Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien primero. Ahora te dejo en las capaces manos de Pomfrey. Sé donde vive Arvel," afirma triste, y escucho movimiento de túnicas al ser colocado de vuelta a la lisa cama.

Estoy cayendo en la nada. Escucho a Pomfrey susurrar un encantamiento calentador a mis mantas y arroparme como un niño. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados. No me queda más energía. Me maravillo del silencio alrededor mío y dejo que me trague por completo. _"Así que _esto_ es éxito. Odiaría ver lo que es el fracaso"_. Desearía poder golpear madera. No me gusta tentar al destino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

A que ahora lo adoran un poquito mas?? Lo siento por todos los que odien a Snape, pero yo adoro al pobre bastardo. De hecho, como la mitad de los fics que me gustaría traducir después de éste lo tienen como protagonista :) Me gusta más éste chapi que el anterior por la participación de Snape, obviamente. Adoro su sarcasmo. Siento que en la traducción se pierden algunas ironias, pero trato de traducir lo mas fielmente posible .  
Chan. En fin, el proximo chapi... les dejaré que formen opiniones por ustedes mismos esta vez. 

Review time! _tatis_, gracias por las recomendaciones de fics! los lei todos y me hicieron contener la respiracion. _Llaelien_, espero que Snape te haya encantado tanto como a mi esta vez. _ingridsilla_, es un poco tarde para advertirtelo, pero NO LEAS EN PUBLICO FICS DE ANGST! He aprendido que es perjudicial para la sanidad mental que reflejas al resto del mundo. _Pokhara_, espero que este chapi también entre en tu cajón de capitulos preferidos. _Ninpha_, espero que el humor de Snape te siga haciendo reir. Y _harry16_, no me demoré tanto :).  
Los adoro por darse tiempo y escribir reviews!!!

Les tengo buenas y malas noticias de navidad. La mala: conseguí trabajo xD Eso implica: menos tiempo para traducir, y cuando tenga tiempo preferiré amebar. Ah!, pero hay una buena noticia para que no se ahoguen en la desesperanza todavia. Aparentemente, y el hecho de que todos los datos apunten a la misma dirección (y que mi mama me haya hecho comprarlo personalmente por internet), voy a recibir un notebook para navidad xD Yayness. Eso implica, 'yay, bien por mi' y b) dado que la razon por la que me molesta actualizar es tener que estar sentada en esta incomoda silla tecleando sea un gran factor para que me retrase, ahora que voy a poder hacerlo desde cualquier parte aumenta las posibilidades de que actualice mas. Conclusion? 50/50. Ganan y pierden, asi que no les garantizo nada xD.

Ahora, niños, si 83 personas leen esto, es injusto que reciba solo 6 reviews! A menos que esos 6 reviews sean los que entran al fic alrededor de 13 veces cada uno. En fin, un review, algo que diga 'deja de pedir mas reviews', me conformo. Además me gustaria que me dijeran si la traduccion se siente natural, es decir, si no estoy forzando el significado de las palabras. Se siente raro tener que pasar de un idioma a otro y a veces hasta se me olvida como se dicen las cosas en español.  
Uff, esto es lo mas extenso que he escrito en mucho tiempo. No los aburro mas, espero RR!


	27. La búsqueda comienza

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

27. La búsqueda comienza

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus Lupin era muy consciente de su instinto. Lo había conocido íntimamente por muchos años. Había luchado contra él, lo había resentido, negado, ignorado, y finalmente escuchado... y se sentía incómodo con lo que le estaba diciendo ahora. El tiempo que enseñó en Hogwarts le había traído de vuelta muchos recuerdos, ambos preciados y dolorosos, pero ninguno había sido tan nítido como sus recuerdos de Sirius cuando era un hombre joven.

Durante ese tiempo se preguntó si su propia mente había ideado algún tipo de tormento especial para él. ¿Por qué todavía le importaba tan profundamente el traidor? Se odiaba a si mismo por preguntarse qué había pasado. Cómo Sirius pudo haber traicionado a James y Lily, porque aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, Remus todavía no podía pensar en un escenario que hubiera permitido que _eso_ pasara.

Recordaba como fue Sirius el que se convirtió en animago primero. Había sido él quien había sugerido que debían encontrar una forma de estar con Remus durante la luna llena. James había encontrado los hechizos, pero Sirius lo había pensado y fue el primero en intentarlo. Peter había salido con la teoría de _por qué _Remus no se comería primero a sus amigos en vez de unirse a ellos.

Fue un riesgo terrible. Remus todavía se horrorizaba por peligro en el que se pusieron sus amigos. Ellos no entendían cómo era, cómo _él_ era. El dolor era tan insoportable... arremetía contra todo, todos, cualquiera... incluido él mismo.

No se lo habían dicho en ese entonces, por supuesto. Remus _nunca_ los había dejado acercarse de haber sabido. Se rehusaba a decirles donde iba a transformarse todas las lunas llenas, solo que lo hacía. Había temido en lo más profundo de su ser que ellos quisieran encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, que se horrorizarían por el daño que se hacia a sí mismo en la Casa de los Gritos y decidierían que era mejor dejarlo correr libre. Ellos no entenderían sus más profundos y oscuros temores, porque ¿quién piensa que es mortal a los quince años? Además de Harry, es decir. En vez de eso, ellos siguieron a Remus y encontraron en el lugar donde Madame Pomfrey lo llevaba.

Al mirar hacia atrás, fue esa misma introspección, los claros recuerdos que Remus guardaba del travieso bromista de cabello oscuro con un enorme corazón y el juicio de una ostra, la que le permitió encarar a Sirius esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos.

Fue la noche en que Sirius rompió la pierna de Ron Weasley al arrastrarlo por el túnel, determinado a una vez por todas vengar a James y Lily matando a Peter. También fue la misma noche que el mismo Remus se había transformado y casi mató a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Había _sabido_ que venía, siempre podía sentir el llamado de la luna días antes, pero Sirius estaba cerca de Hogwarts, y Harry había estado en peligro.

Remus había aprendido tanto de Harry cuando le enseñaba cómo hacer un Patronus. Hasta entonces, Harry había sido simplemente una muy bien hecha copia a carbón de James con los ojos de Lily. Había sido el acechador recuerdo de todo lo que Remus había perdido, todo lo que ciertamente Harry había perdido. Pero Remus no había_ conocido_ a Harry. Había visto al muchacho y al dolor, pero no las reservas naturales de fortaleza. El día que el muchacho se había acercado a Remus después de clases... La muda determinación de Harry para enfrentar sus más oscuros temores, la mezcla de horror al saber que escuchaba los gritos de sus padres, y aun así, la discreta desesperación de que al menos Harry recordaba _algo_, incluso si ese recuerdo era suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Notó la forma en que incluso un despreocupado comentario sobre conocer a sus padres había enviado a Harry hambrientamente en busca de respuestas, respuestas que Remus no había estado dispuesto a dar. Sabía que Harry se enfrentaría contra cualquier peligro que hubiera, y lo haría voluntariamente, y que cuando se trataba de aprender algo más sobre sus padres, no se detendría ante nada.

Fue con esto en mente que Remus se había arriesgado a salir... un riesgo que perdió, casi costandole más de lo que habría podido soportar. Aunque los eventos de esa noche le permitieron finalmente responder a su pregunta; Sirius _no_ lo había hecho, y sus instintos habían estado en lo correcto; Remus descubrió que ahora tenía pesadillas recurrentes de la expresión en el rostro de Harry cuando sintió que la transformación empezaba, y la aplastadora comprensión en los ojos de Sirius al transformarse en Padfoot para proteger a los niños.

La alegría de tener a su mejor amigo absuelto había traído consigo su propio dolor, por supuesto. El dolor de que James no había confiado en él, que él había _creído_ que Sirius lo había hecho... Tantas cosas ahora se entreponían entre Remus y su mejor amigo. No que Sirius no cargara con su propia culpa. El saber como los Dursley habían tratado a Harry había sido un golpe tremendo. La pregunta que aun carcomía a Sirius, que lo preocupaba a él en sus pesadillas, era ¿por qué había ido por Peter en vez de tratar de ayudar a Harry?

Remus siempre había sentido una relación más cercana con James que con Sirius en el colegio. James era amable y amigable. Era inteligente y gracioso. Naturalmente hacia que aquellos a su alrededor se sintieran cómodos, y por cual sea la razón, parecía hacer salir lo mejor de todo el mundo. James había sido increíblemente bueno en Quidditch, y parecía ser atraído a buscar amistad con aquellos en sufrimiento.

Aun recordaba el día que James le había confesado que le gustaba Lily, ruborizándose furiosamente sin poder contenerse, hablando de lo bella que era. Remus había estado profundamente honrado de ser el primero en saber. Normalmente habría sido Sirius, pero James no había querido tener que lidiar con las juguetonas burlas que su amigo inevitablemente habría hecho por ahora. En vez de eso, se dirigió a Remus, quien lo escuchó con un asombrado oído mientras James hablaba casi poéticamente de alguien a quien recién el año anterior había pasado gran parte de su tiempo haciéndole bromas. En retrospectiva, estaba asombrado de haber pasado por alto lo que _eso_ significaba.

Remus había sido conocido como el pacifico, el siempre afable merodeador. Él era la voz de la razón, el temperamento de Sirius, la lógica de las ideas de James, el consejo sabio para la sensibilidad de Peter. Peter era el loco pensador... demasiado extraño para encajar con los demás, demasiado tímido para sentirse a gusto en clases, y demasiado creativo como para siempre sobresalir como el intruso, el extraño.

Remus había querido mucho a Sirius, pero nunca lo había comprendido. Los ánimos de Sirius eran como el clima: un vistazo era todo lo que necesitabas. Si él sentía algo, tú lo sabías. Si lo pensaba, bueno... no había un filtro entre su boca y su cerebro, y sus palabras metieron a los Merodeadores en más problemas que los planes de James jamás pudieron lograr.

Pero tres días de seguir a Crookshanks, de correr a través de bosques y ríos y carreteras muggles habían hecho que Remus se diera cuenta que el lobo en su interior comprendía a Sirius mucho mejor de lo que el hombre lo hacía.

Viajaba en la escoba de Harry con un encantamiento Disimulador sobre ella y la capa invisible de Harry envolviéndolo firmemente, siguiendo al Kneazle con rayas naranjas y el perro negro que se veía más como un Grim con cada día que pasaba.

Esto se trataba de la cacería y la matanza. Esto era acerca de proteger a Harry, bajo cualquier precio. Si Sirius había sido incluso una fracción de como era ahora cuando fue auror, debió haber sido muy aterrador en verdad. Solo se detenía cuando Crookshanks lo hacia, comiendo tan rápido que Remus dudaba que saboreara algo, y solo cayendo dormido cuando el gato se rehusaba a avanzar más por esa noche. Si el lobo pudiera hablar, Remus sabia que habría dicho que todo era acerca de la manada.

Remus hace bastante tiempo había dejado de preguntarse hacia dónde estaba yendo Crookshanks. Nunca se detenía a olisquear el aire o seguir el olor. Corría hacia el sur y parecía saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Sirius había tratado de hacer que el Kneazle le permitiera Aparecerlos una docena de kilómetros a la vez, pero Crookshanks se rehusaba. Remus se preguntó si habría desorientado a lo que sea que parecía que estuviera rastreando a Wormtail.

Ahora, mientras Remus luchaba contra la fatiga y cansancio, sentado ansiosamente en la sala de estar de los Weasley, se maravillaba por lo que Dumbledore le había revelado en un disparatado apuro, ansioso de enviarlo de vuelta su camino. Estaba desconcertado por el extraño conjuro que Dumbledore había descrito, sus dedos cosquilleaban por ir a buscar algo más especifico al respecto, y decidió tempranamente que no le iba a contar a Sirius al respecto hasta que tuviera que hacerlo. _Él_ ciertamente nunca había escuchado sobre el conjuro, y estaba más bien orgulloso de su conocimiento en embrujos oscuros.

Solo había estado en La Madriguera por cinco minutos y Ron ya lo había puesto al tanto del descubrimiento de los hechizos desmemorizantes en comunidades conocidas por ser estrictamente de magos. Remus les había contado sobre la visita de Dumbledore a Azkaban, y que Harry ahora tenía pociones que lo podían mantenerlo con vida. No mencionó nada acerca de convertirse en animago, pero la promesa flotaba silenciosamente sobre ellos.

"Charlie,¿aun tienes una chaqueta de piel de dragón de sobra?" gritó Bill Weasley desde el piso de arriba.

"Sí, tengo dos. Están en mi baúl en el lado izquierdo," vociferó Charlie desde el comedor y le sonrió agradecido a Remus. "Estarán aquí en solo un momento," dijo indicando con su cabeza hacia la cocina, donde Arthur y Molly hablaban ahora. "Ellos los conocían, aparentemente". Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. Charlie respondió a la muda pregunta. "Deirdre Barnes estaba dos años adelante que papá en Hogwarts".

"Lo siento," dijo Remus. Charlie asintió.

"Sí, yo también."

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Molly en voz alta, y Remus vio a Ron fruncir el ceño. Miró hacia donde estaba Charlie.

"¿A quien están esperando?" preguntó el hermano menor.

"Se supone que Percy iba a venir". El ceño fruncido de Ron indicaba que su hermano estaba lejos de ser perdonado.

Bill bajó las escaleras corriendo, saltando de a dos peldaños, con sus brazos en el aire poniéndose uno de las chaquetas de Charlie. Le tiró la otro a su hermano, quien lo atrapó hábilmente.

"No salgas a la calle con uno de esos. Comenzarás una moda y tendré que defender a los dragones de los cazadores furtivos," bromeó para aliviar la tensión de la habitación. Bill resopló.

"Lo veo difícil. Como si _ellos_ necesitaran protección," contestó y le echó una ojeada a las recientes quemaduras en los antebrazos de Charlie para enfatizar su punto.

"Entonces esperan a llegar allá antes que el ministerio,¿verdad?" inquirió Hermione, sobresaltando a los hermanos. Había estado extremadamente callada desde que Remus les había dado a Arthur la noticia de los Barnes.

"¿Qué van a hacer cuando el ministerio llegue? Investigarán los reportes del avistamiento de la Marca Tenebrosa y empezarán a lanzar hechizos desmemorizantes como locos. Si luchan contra ellos y pierden, nadie cuenta el cuento," les hizo notar. Ron se volvió lentamente a mirarla, su rostro pasando por una variedad de emociones antes de finalmente asentarse en asombro.

"Caray. Aun la tienes," exclamó Ron. Remus miró a los dos adolescentes con confusión, y luego a Bill y Charlie. Ellos también se veían desconcertados. Hermione asintió y se levantó de un brinco del sofá.

"No se vayan todavía," gritó por sobre su hombro corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras arriba. Remus miró a Ron intensamente, pero él aun parecía un poco aturdido. En menos de un minuto Hermione volvió corriendo otra vez con un pequeño jarro de vidrio en la mano. Un diminuto escarabajo zumbaba enojado en el interior, y Remus no tenia absolutamente _ninguna_ idea de qué haría después.

"Necesitarán pruebas. Un testigo. Alguien que le muestre al mundo mágico que el Ministerio de Magia está encubriendo las cosas. Necesitan a una reportera," declaró. Remus asintió.

"Desafortunadamente no tenemos esa clase de tiempo," respondió. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario. Tengo una aquí".

"Sabes, no estoy sorprendido de que contraten escarabajos en _El Profeta_ también. Ya sabía que contrataban a sanguijuelas chupa-sangre," señaló Charlie. Bill le lanzó un fugaz vistazo a su hermano y Remus observó a Charlie sorprendido. Él realmente había parecido el mas amistoso de los dos.

"Mala publicidad para los dragones," explicó Bill calmadamente, viendo la expresión de Remus. _"Ah"_.

"No, no. Una animaga no registrada capaz de conseguir una historia exclusiva," aclaró la muchacha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que todavía la tengas," logró articuñar Ron, aun atónito.

"No confiaba en que no diría cosas horribles, así que quise asegurarme que supiera que hablo en serio".

"¿Quien?" preguntó Remus.

"Rita Skeeter," revelaron Ron y Hermione al unisono, y si era posible, el escarabajo zumbó más furiosamente en el jarro que antes. Hermione le frunció el ceño enojadamente al jarro por un momento, sosteniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos.

"Ésta es tu oportunidad. Tendrás la exclusiva de manera _honesta_... estando en el lugar correcto en el momento indicado," le dijo con un malvado deleite, luego frunció el ceño y agitó el jarro ferozmente por un par de segundos mientras el escarabajo continuaba protestando. "No escucharé ninguno de tus disparates ahora." El sólido golpe seco del insecto contra el vidrio sonó más bien doloroso.

"Eres aterradora," dijo Ron con ojos ensanchados. Charlie y Bill tenían expectantes miradas en sus rostros.

"Bueno, abrelo. Vamos a ver," pidió menor de los dos hermanos con entusiasmo. Hermione destapó el frasco y el escarabajo rápidamente voló hacia afuera, cruzando el aire directamente hacia la ventana. Al instante, la varita de Remus estaba desenfundada, conjurándola de vuelta, y usó un relativamente indoloro hechizo que había encontrado para forzarla a salir de su forma animaga.

Remus miró fijamente con asombro a la mujer mayor de aspecto intimidante tambaleándose frente a ellos, su brillante falda parecía mezclarse bien con la combinación de colores de La Madriguera.

"Monstruoso. Este tipo de comportamiento es inexcusable. Voy a reportar esto..." empezó a decir Rita Skeeter, mirando llena de odio a Hermione.

"No, no lo harás. Fudge ha estado encubriendo los ataques de mortifagos. Estos hombres van a ir a investigar un reporte de avistamiento antes de que eso pase," señaló a Bill, Charlie y Remus. "Si tienes suerte, obtendrás pruebas de la participación del Ministerio de Magia en un encubrimiento de inmensas proporciones. Sino... eres libre. Así que,¿cuál eliges?¿Un juicio por reportes poco éticos y abuso ilegal de habilidades animagas, o la exclusiva de tus sueños?" preguntó Hermione, no intimidada en absoluto. Una vena en el lado del rostro de Skeeter comenzó a sobresalir alarmantemente, pero no dijo nada.

"Solo hay una condición," agregó la niña después e un momento, y extendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, "Entregala".

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rita, automáticamente dando un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrandose y sus labios tensandose. Remus supuso que la mujer sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba Hermione.

"Tú sabes _qué_. Entrégala. Puedes usar una de las mías si necesitas una pluma," elaboró, curvando los dedos para enfatizar su punto, y Remus vio a Skeeter entregarle una pluma con un _'Pluma Vuelapluma'_ al costado.

"Siento llegar tarde. Fudge me detuvo en el pasillo. No creo que haya escuchado algo al respecto todavía..." dijo Percy al salir de la chimenea. Arthur y Molly salieron de la cocina y se detuvieron en seco al mirar fijamente a Rita Skeeter. Percy inmediatamente los imitó, su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Remus notó las frías miradas que ambos, Bill y Charlie, le dirigieron a Percy antes que sus ojos regresaran nuevamente a la furiosa reportera frente a ellos.

"Te conozco. ¡Tú eres la mujer que escribía esas horribles mentiras!" exclamó Molly e inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar hacia Skeeter amenazadoramente. Charlie y Bill rápidamente saltaron a la acción, colocándose frente a la reportera.

"¡Mamá! Whoa, mamá. Tómalo con calma. Ella va a ser nuestra testigo y publicará lo que el ministerio está haciendo para encubrir los asesinatos," explicó Bill, rehusandose a apartarse del camino de Molly.

"Hermione la tuvo como mascota un tiempo. Creo que ya ha sido castigada lo suficiente," comentó Charlie a la ligera, viendo la mano que su mamá ocupaba para la varita con recelo. Por ahora no la sostenía, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Hermione lo miró fulminantemente.

"Hey, yo trato bien a las mascotas... Bueno, al menos a ella. Nunca había tenido una mascota antes," enmendó, luego sonrió perversamente cuando Skeeter palideció un poco por su declaración. "Suertuda. Eres mi primera mascota," la molestó con deleite. Remus reprimió una sonrisa cuando Ron trató de dar un paso hacia atrás desapercibidamente.

"Entonces, ustedes quédense aquí. Bill, Remus, Charlie y yo iremos a la casa de Arvel y Deidre. Gracias por venir tan rápido," dijo Arthur y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Percy. Remus vio a Arthur darle un vistazo a Bill y Charlie respectivamente, notando sus chaquetas de piel de dragón y asintiendo en aprobación. La piel de dragón ayuda a repeler algunas maldiciones particularmente desagradables.

"Buena elección para esta noche, chicos," y luego volvió su atención hacia Skeeter. "Sé quien eres. Estamos arriesgando mucho para siquiera mostrarte lo que estamos tratando de probar. No nos hagas tener que protegernos," dijo, su voz suave y gentil. Extrañamente, era por mucho más amenazador que la ira de Molly. Skeeter palideció por el tono, y sus ojos viajaron de su seria expresión a la de Bill y Charlie. Éste asintió, agregando su propia silenciosa palabra a la amenaza también. Bill simplemente arqueó una ceja. Fue suficiente. _"Éste no es un juego"_. Remus vio a Ron mirar de su padre a Skeeter y pareció llegar a una especie de conclusión. Asintió mostrando su aprobación.

"Vayanse de aquí, papá. Ella lo hará bien. Vendería a su primogénito por una buena historia, y puedo garantizarte que tienes un buena historia," le reaseguró Ron a Arthur. Skeeter le lanzó una mirada entre agradecimiento e irritación, pero sabiamente no dijo nada. Remus ya estaba de pie frente a la chimenea con su varita desenfundada.

"¿Estamos listos entonces?" le preguntó a Arthur. Sus instintos tenían un mal presentimiento. _"El tiempo se está acabando"_. Arthur le lanzó una mirada a Bill y a Charlie, quienes asintieron adustamente.

"Hay un pub a menos de un kilometro de distancia donde podemos llegar por polvos Flu," informó. Bill y Charlie asintieron y siguieron a su padre rápidamente a través de las llamas. Rita dio un paso hacia adelante, lanzándole una última mirada llena de odio a Hermione antes de desaparecer también. Hermione pareció completamente imperturbada. Al seguir a Skeeter, la ultima cosa que Remus escuchó al irse de La Madriguera fue el comentario de Ron a la muchacha.

"Recuerdame no hacerte enojar". Remus acalló una leve sonrisa. El satisfactor sonido de Rita Skeeter rebotando contra el vidrio del jarro y la tapa de metal le serviría para darle calidez su corazón por muchos años venideros. Sí, estaba de acuerdo con Ron, Hermione _era_ un poco aterradora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Percy observaba a su madre remover ausentemente su té matutino. Aun traía puesta su bata y túnica, su brillante cabello rojo sujeto en un rápido moño con algunos pelos sobresaliendo por todas partes. Se veía exhausta, pero sus pies dentro de pantuflas daban golpecitos el borde de su silla incesantemente. El reloj de la familia estaba justo frente a ella, y le lanzaba miradas alternadas al aparato y a la ventana sobre el fregadero, que dejaba a la vista el jardín de gnomos afuera.

Ginny ya había interrogado a Percy sobre lo que significaban todos los acrónimos que habían en los pergaminos que sus hermanos y Hermione continuaban analizando. Ron tenía unas cuantas perspicaces preguntas, y Hermione tenia algunas ideas de procedimientos que Percy nunca había pensado, y sonaban bastante astutas. Ella había mencionado que eran usados por muggles, y Percy hizo una mueca de dolor ante la idea de cuan encantado habría estado su papá de haber aprendido más al respecto.

Hasta ahora, ninguna de las manillas del reloj indicaban 'En Peligro Mortal', pero eso no ayudaba al nudo en su estómago o a la tensión que apretaba su mandíbula dolorosamente. Había huido de las miradas del comedor, desesperado por un poco de paz antes de enfrentar a esos antagonistas rostros una vez más. Sabía que su aporte era invaluable para su búsqueda, pero él solo necesitaba... algo. Ya extrañaba a su padre, especialmente al notar la tensión que aun existía entre él y su madre. Por extraño que parezca, había pensado que su padre sería el más difícil con quien hablar sobre perdón. Ahora deseaba que la conversación que estaba a punto de tener ya hubiera terminado.

"Deja de hacer rechinar tus dientes," reclamó Molly ausentemente. Percy forzó a su mandíbula a relajarse, y sonrió levemente a modo de disculpa. _"No hay mejor momento que ahora"_.

"Lo siento," se disculpó. Su madre asintió. "No he tenido realmente la oportunidad de hablar contigo desde... desde..." comenzó, y se dio cuenta cuan horrible sonaba lo que iba a decir. _"Desde que los aurores que envié atacaron la casa. Desde que las personas que mandé te hirieron a ti y a George y se llevaron a un indefenso niño a Azkaban"_.

Percy habría estado mucho más feliz sin los recuerdos de la interrogación de Harry. El recuerdo de la crueldad de Fudge, y como casi lo habían matado hacía que se sientiera enfermo y podrido. La desesperada promesa que Percy había hecho tan casualmente ahora retumbaba en su oído a cada extraño momento.

_"Prométeme que ellos descubrirán la verdad"._ El testimonio que había encontrado en su manga no era nada comparado con el recuerdo de la charla que tuvo con Harry antes de eso. _"Él sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Lo sabía. Yo lo conduje a eso. Debería haber estado furioso conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?"_ Eso más que todo lo demás molestaba a Percy profundamente. La furia de su familia la podía sobrellevar. Los ojos llenos de confianza de Harry al pedirle una última promesa de consuelo garantizaba que Percy no hubiera sido capaz de dormir más de una hora cada vez sin despertar sudando frío. Él puede muy bien haber sido la muerte de Harry, y aun así, incluso en el último momento el chico había acudido a Percy por ayuda. Quería hacerse una bolita y llorar.

"¿Desde?" apuntó su madre. Percy se sobresaltó. No había terminado su frase.

"Desde que estuve terriblemente equivocado," respondió. Su madre lo miró a la cara perspicazmente.

"No hemos hablado al respecto¿no?" Percy negó con la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora?" le preguntó ella._"Esto no se ve bien"_. Percy asintió. "¿Te gustaría comenzar o lo hago yo?" Percy se encogió de hombros. Ella le frunció el ceño por un momento.

"Quizá tú deberías," respondió entonces, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que él dijera sería inadecuado, pero anticipando sus palabras con temor. Ella asintió.

"Te amo, Percy," dijo su madre. _"No es un favorable comienzo"_. "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"Dime como te sientes. Odio _esto_," señaló a ella y a él mismo. "Nunca he estado en esta situación antes. No sé como arreglar todo esto," confesó Percy sinceramente. Molly lo miró con cansancio y le sonrió levemente, y Percy notó que sus ojos se deslizaban al reloj de la familia antes de regresar a él de nuevo.

"No hay nada arreglar, Percy. Lo que está hecho está hecho," respondió ella cansinamente. Percy cerró los ojos por un momento, por el recuerdo de que _su_ vieja habitación ahora estaba vacía, el símbolo del regalo que su familia le dio a Harry tan minuciosamente destruido.

"Odio esto, mamá. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" cruda desesperación demostraba su voz al hablar francamente con ella. Sabía que sonaba necesitado, pero no parecía ser capaz de contenerse. No cuando veía los ojos suplicantes de Harry cada vez que cerraba los suyos._"Promételo..."_ Ciertamente se las habría podido arreglar sin _esos_ recuerdos.

"Todos hemos hecho cosas en nuestras vidas de las que no estamos orgullosos, Percy... Pero no es una carga que se levante fácilmente". Percy cerró sus ojos, agotado.

"Quiero hacer que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros," sabía que había sonado como un niño, pero no le importaba. Sabía cómo se sentía el resto de su familia, y lo entendía. Pero la ansiedad que sentía frente a la realización de cuanto le había dolido esto a sus propios padres escocía dentro de él, y lo hacía ansiar _cualquier_ tipo de consuelo de que lo habían superado, que habían logrado salir esto, y que él podía tener de vuelta a la familia que había dado por sentado toda su vida. Su padre lo había perdonado. Él no lo había esperado, pero el alivio que sentía era profundo. El breve apretín de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro antes de irse la noche anterior era suficiente para mantener a Percy andando para soportar la abierta hostilidad de Fred, Ron y Hermione y la cautela de George... Pero no la distante expresión de su madre.

"No puedes, Percy. Desearía que pudieras," le aclaró Molly y le dio un sorbo a su té. Se dio vuelta para ver a Percy, y él sintió que debía prepararse para lo que venía. "No es fácil mirar desde el otro extremo de la varita ejecutiva de un auror, tratando de defender a un niño inocente a quien _tu hijo_ puso en peligro por error," dijo después de un momento. Percy sintió como si hubiera recibido una cachetada físicamente. Sus respiros salían como jadeos, pero no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra y esperó a que ella continuara.

"Siempre he respetado como te has aferrado firmemente a tus ideales, Percy. Toma mucho coraje el atenerte a tus creencias. Merlín sabe que tus hermanos te han molestado lo suficiente por eso". Percy vio como sus ojos se deslizaban instintivamente hacia el reloj de nuevo y regresaban a su rostro. "No sé bien qué decir. Al tratar de defender a Harry de esos hombres me dí cuenta de algo que espero _nunca más_ en mi vida tener que volver a enfrentar," siguió, y su hijo la vio tomar un respiro para calmarse. Su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar. Sorbió nuevamente su té, y el temblor se detuvo. Percy olvidó respirar.

"Me pregunté si le hubieras hecho lo mismo a alguno de nosotros," terminó, sus ojos oscurecidos con dolor. "Estás tan aferrado a tus creencias, Percy. ¿Alguna de ellas nos incluyen a nosotros?" El dolor en la pregunta hizo que la garganta de Percy se contrajera con lágrimas no derramadas. Él sabía lo que ella quería decir realmente. _"Tu familia te defendería hasta la muerte. Harían cualquier cosa por ti. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?"_ Percy sabía cuál _habría sido_ la respuesta, incluso hace un par de días atrás. Había sido tan estúpido.

"Los incluyen ahora," respondió, sin avergonzarse de las lágrimas que corrían libres ahora. Hizo una mueca para evitar sollozar y le dio la cara a su madre.

"Algunas lecciones son más difíciles de aprender que otras. Sólo espero que ésta no le cueste la vida a Harry," dijo Molly, y agradecidamente dejó sin hablar el riesgo en el que se encontraban su padre y sus hermanos ahora en su desesperado intento por reunir evidencia contra el ministerio.

A pesar que sus palabras fueron brutalmente honestas, los brazos de su madre se extendieron y acercaron a Percy hacia ella. Él comenzó a llorar deseperadamente contra su pecho cuando sus sentimientos de fracaso y culpa parecían casi consumirlo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su madre y la apretó con fuerza, con miedo de que pudiera escabullirse, profundamente agradecido por el abrazo y aun así sintiendo que no lo merecía. No merecía esto... Pero por los mil demonios que iba a comenzar intentar merecerlo.

"Te amo, Percy. Shhh," lo tranquilizó ella y comenzó a mecerlo hacia atrás y adelante levemente. "Estás a salvo, estás en casa, estás con tu familia". Percy se dio cuenta que recién ahora estaba comenzando a entender lo importante que era eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad!! Falta un poco, pero decidí actualizar hoy a modo de regalo de navidad. Y bueno, para los que no celebran estas fiestas, igual reciben un chapi mas :)  
A pesar que odio a Percy, de cierta manera el chapi le viene a la fecha, hablando de familia y amigos y etc. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que es un poco corto. Pero no se preocupen, el siguiente viene con Snape, para los que lo adoran o esten empezando a adorarlo ahora, y definitivamente es mucho mas largo... A mi se me ha hecho eterno y aun no he terminado de traducirlo siquiera.**

**Quiero agradecerles sus reviews! Tatis resultó ser la numero 100, yayz! Que emocion pasar a numeros de 3 cifras ahora :D Pokhara, tatis, ingridsilla, Llalien, Ninpha y RINA LIN, gracias por sus reviews en el chapi pasado y en general por siempre darse el tiempo para responder a mis suplicas de reviews. Les aseguro que cada vez que veos sus reviews me dan animos para seguir traduciendo (hasta que recuerdo que tengo fics por leer...)**

** En ambito personal: comencé con mi practica laboral! No me pagan mucho, pero al menos aprendo, tengo que diseñar y realizar todo un software para una empresa, y hasta ahora esta resultando entretenido, pero con mas de un dolor de cabeza de por medio. El notebook aun no ha llegado pero tengo paciencia... aunque ciertamente está retrasando la traduccion del siguiente chapi.**

** En fin. Los adoro! Espero reviews como mi regalo de navidad! No es por destilar egocentrismo, pero creo que me merezco al menos unos cuantos xD Espero aparecer ante ustedes cun un nuevo chapi antes de año nuevo, pero sino supongo que entenderán que no es porque no lo haya intentado. Coman hasta que la comida les salga por los oidos y ojala pasen unas felices fiestas :)**

**P.S: AH! Se me habia olvidado absolutamente!! Si quiero un regalo de navidad aparte de sus reviews! Un/a beta seria ideal :)**

* * *


	28. Entendimiento

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

[EDIT: Hola! Volví a subir este chapi porque me hicieron notar que estaba más que dormida al revisarlo xD. Pero ahora tengo beta, yayz!! Por lo que tooooodos le deben agradecer a Iserith por las correcciones (honestamente, me disculpo, cuando vi las ridiculeces que habia escrito casi me desmayo xD). Va a seguir siendo mi beta por todo el fic (o al menos eso espero), asi que graaaaaaaaaacias Iserith :-)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

28. Entendimiento

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me siento al borde de mi cama, mis dedos se enroscan dentro mis pantuflas para luchar contra el frío que parece haber impregnado cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Desde anoche, cuando fui arrojado fuera del sueño de Potter, Pomfrey ha estado acosándome con mis _propias_ pociones curativas para fortalecer mis reservas. _"Y no entiende por qué le tengo escepticismo a sus habilidades…"_ Desafortunadamente, las pociones curativas no hacen nada para calmar el doloroso, apagado vacío que emana de mi vínculo con Potter. Sospecho que es porque está inconciente.

Nadie entiende por qué amo las mazmorras tanto como lo hago, y ciertamente no estoy dispuesto a iluminarlos. _"Hogwarts es seguro,"_ dice la gente. _"Es un último baluarte de la Luz contra la siempre invasora oscuridad"_. Conmovedor sentimiento. Una absoluta tontería. He conocido a Voldemort… y a los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Dumbledore… Créanme cuando les digo que Hogwarts está_ lejos_ de ser seguro. Trolls de montaña, basiliscos, Voldemort mismo siendo llevado en Quirrel, Crouch… _"Hurmph"_.

Escaleras que se mueven, pasadizos secretos, habitaciones ocultas… _De dónde_ sacaron la idea de que Hogwarts es seguro me supera, pero no los saco de su error. _"La propaganda de Dumbledore"_. Ah bueno, me conviene de cualquier manera. Los pasadizos, los túneles, las habitaciones en las mazmorras son conocidas por mí tan íntimamente como mi propio palpitar. Los hechizos de alarma y encantamientos de monitoreo que he colocado en todas partes para garantizar que, en caso que Hogwarts _sea_ invadido, _no seré_ pillado por sorpresa.

Pero ahora mi preciosa mazmorra, _mi refugio_, se ha convertido en algo atormentadoramente frío y húmedo… un recordatorio demasiado parecido a Azkaban para mi gusto. El recuerdo de Potter convulsionando, atrapado dentro de la agonía de la maldición Cruciatus cuando el matrimonio Barnes era torturado ha traído de vuelta un recuerdo propio… un recuerdo en el que desearía haber pensado_ justo_ antes de ver como estaba Potter en vez de horas por adelantado.

Recuerdo vívidamente la confesión de Potter a sus amigos de su temor de que _si_ se quedaba dentro de sus pesadillas en vez de despertar, sufriendo mientras la visión se desarrollaba hacia su lógica conclusión, podría morir también. Como yo sigo aquí, asumo que él continúa con vida. También recuerdo, antes cuando tenía el lujo de simplemente _observar_ a Potter en vez de tener que interactuar con él, haberme preguntado si el dolor que él sentía tenía la misma intensidad que la maldición real. Finalmente obtuve mi respuesta… _"Sí"_.

Soy de cierta manera un experto testigo de cómo se siente la maldición Cruciatus, y mis pocos momentos compartidos con Potter la han respondido irrevocablemente. Las pociones que Pomfrey me ha dado son _específicamente_ para tratar con los efectos secundarios del Cruciatus, por lo tanto incluso los síntomas remanentes de la maldición permanecen todos iguales.

Esto me ha guiado a unas aterradoras conclusiones… y también a unas intrigantes preguntas. _"¡¿Cómo rayos Potter está vivo siquiera?!"_ Lo admito. Esto me molesta… intelectualmente, por supuesto. Ha estado sufriendo maldiciones de Magia Negra durante meses. ¿Cómo es que no se ha vuelto loco?¿Cómo sigue funcionando siquiera? _"Bueno,¿cómo_seguía_ aun funcionando, antes de ser llevado a Azkaban?"_ Y ahora que los dementores obligan a Potter a quedarse dentro de sus pesadillas,¿en qué condiciones lo encontraré?

Cierro mis ojos, suspiro quitándome las pantuflas de una patada y me meto a mi cama. Albus hechizó mis sábanas para que se mantuvieran tibias. Me siento avergonzadamente conmovido por su consideración. _"Sensiblería. Pah"_. Sospecho que es el vínculo que ahora comparto con Potter lo que ha causado mi frío permanente. Aparentemente no soy capaz de retener el calor. Incluso las grandes llamas de mi chimenea parecen fracasar y ser inefectivas.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj pegado a la pared. Está dos minutos más cerca de la hora de la comida de Potter desde la última vez que lo vi. En unos pocos momentos los dementores se deberían alejar brevemente para permitirles a sus prisioneros comer. Ésta es mi ventana de oportunidad para asegurarme que Potter coma y se llene con pociones curativas antes de comenzar la ardua tarea de enseñarle a convertirse en animago. _"_Si_ puede convertirse en animago"_. Me limitaré a continuar trabajando bajo la probabilidad de que pueda. _"Después de todo,_ es_ El-Niño-Que-Vivió._ Por supuesto_ que se convertirá en animago"_. Bueno, supongo que ya estoy suficientemente cerca del horario de merienda para ver cómo está el chico. _"No estoy preocupado. No lo estoy"_.

El vínculo que antes sentía tan vagamente ahora resuena como un hilo que palpita. _"Como_ su_ palpitar"_. Lo sigo fácilmente. Es como si, incluso estando inconciente como siento que está ahora, me atrae hacia él, y yo simplemente estoy sosteniendo la proverbial cuerda. Los gritos dentro de su mente se han ido, dejando detrás un espeluznante silencio. Todo lo que se manifiesta como distintivamente _Potter_ está en silencio. No emociones, no sentimientos, no pensamientos. _"No dejes que esté en coma"_. Al dejar a mi cuerpo más atrás, siento su mudo permiso envolverme, deslizándome dentro de su piel. _"Sí"_. El dolor, los ardores, la completa agonía de ser Potter me absorbe una vez más, y por poco yo mismo pierdo la conciencia. Me enorgullezco de tener una alta tolerancia al dolor. Llámenlo gajes del oficio. _Esto_ lleva al sufrimiento a un nuevo nivel. _"Supongo que tendré que tomar a Potter más en serio cuando dice que algo le duele,"_ me doy cuenta reluctantemente. Qué desalentador.

Ya no puedo diferenciar lo que duele de lo que no. Respirar, moverme, no moverme; todo eso duele. Los músculos de Potter arden y se acalambran, su piel quema, sus nervios laten por si solos con una odiosa vida propia, y todo esto mientras un picahielo se desliza entre mis ojos, _justo_ donde está su cicatriz. Al adentrarme más a su cuerpo, tentativamente trato de flexionar sus dedos por mi cuenta. Aire llena mis pulmones y toso dolorosamente. Mis uñas _-sus uñas-_ rechinan contra piedra… _"¿Piedra?"_ Trato de abrir mis ojos y descubro que están secos y arenosos._"Está deshidratado"_. Mis labios están húmedos, sin embargo. Frunciendo el ceño, lucho de nuevo por abrir mis ojos y ver… borrones. _"Tu visión es atroz, Potter"_. Un leve gemido se escapa de sus labios cuando trato de moverme. _"Oh. Ése fui yo"_. Parpadeo repetidamente, y me pregunto si las rocosas playas de Azkaban han estado dándole una paliza a los ojos y boca de Potter. Los granos de arena raspan mis dientes molestamente al tratar de tragar.

El sabor metálico de sangre me llega de golpe. _"¿Sangre?"_ Paso la mano por mi boca y me cuesta trabajo levantarlas ridículamente cerca de mi cara y poder ser capaz de verlas. Rojas yemas dan vueltas hasta enfocarlas en mi visión. Limpio el rostro de Potter otra vez y observo más de cerca el color de la sangre. Bien, no es un rosado espumoso. Es roja y ligeramente diluida con saliva… _"Está sangrando de la boca, entonces, no los pulmones"_. Muevo su lengua y siseo con dolor cuando sangre fresca llena mi boca._"Sí, de acuerdo, es la lengua"_. Uso las manos de Potter para presionar sus costillas, sólo por si acaso. _"Sin costillas rotas, entonces. Bien"_. Los proverbios de Dumbledore deben estar echando raices en mi mente._"Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Fastidioso hombre"_. Me esfuerzo por mirar los alrededores de la diminuta celda._"Realmente tenemos que hacer algo por esta vista tuya, Potter"_. No es que espere ver algo nuevo, pero ayuda a mi mente a enfocarse más allá del dolor. _"¿Así que cómo terminaste en el piso?"_ le pregunto al muchacho silenciosamente. ¿Durante el Cruciatus, quizás? Las convulsiones durante su pesadilla pueden haberlo arrojado del colchón causando que se mordiera su lengua. _"Hmmm. Sí, eso parece probable"_.

Molesto por la fatal falta de visión de Potter… me detengo ante mis propios pensamientos. _"Fatal falta de visión. Heh"_. Siempre he tenido una aguda apreciación por la ironía. Bato mis brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como un niño haciendo ángeles en la nieve buscando sus anteojos al darme cuenta que no tengo opción de encontrarlos de otra manera. Un sonido de arañado plástico llama mi atención, y el frío marco roza mi muñeca. _"Ah, ahí están"_. Extiendo un brazo hacia mi costado _-el costado de Potter-_ y con temblorosas manos los arrastro por el piso para luego colocarlos en mi rostro. Me doy vuelta y trato de tomar un profundo respiro. En vez de eso, toso dolorosamente una vez más. _"El aire es tan infravalorado"_. Especialmente cuando apenas puedo respirar. Me doy cuenta, ahora que me muevo un poco, que puedo escuchar a la respiración de Potter jadear y silbar sonoramente. Noto la tensa banda que envuelve sus costillas y suelto un gemido. _"Hermoso. Agreguemos neumonía a esa lista"_.

Me aferro al marco de metal de la cama e impulso el cuerpo de Potter hacia arriba. El agotamiento debido al esfuerzo de mis _-sus-_ brazos es tan grande que toma toda mi voluntad el mantener mi agarre al extender la otra mano dentro del colchón. Mis recipientes se mantienen intactos y protegidos. _"Por supuesto. Hmmm"_. Inspecciono los frascos tratando de decidir cuál combinación sería la mejor. Pociones para Post-Cruciatus, deshidratación, suplementos de comida… Aliviadores de dolor, Pepper Up, reparador de nervios… Hay tanto que reparar. Trago rápidamente un poco de cada una con la facilidad de alguien que ha bebido sustancias con asqueroso sabor la mayor parte de su vida. _"Ciertamente no gasté ningún esfuerzo en ocultar el amargo sabor,"_ noto con un silencioso resoplido, y decido que Potter apreciaría la ironía de que _yo_ tenga que disfrutar el sabor de mis amargas creaciones.

La comida, _"No, engrudo,"_ está en una bandeja de metal al otro lado de la celda junto a un vaso de gruesa arcilla. _"¿Cómo esperan que el muchacho alcance su comida?"_ Furia surge dentro de mí con una intensidad que me sorprende. Apenas puede estar conciente. _"¿Cómo demonios esperan que el chico coma?"_ La respuesta me deja atónito. _"Por supuesto"_. No lo esperan.

"Ustedes traerán la siguiente bandeja y agua y los dejaran s_obre_ la cama de Potter," siseo con la voz del muchacho. Suena escalofriantemente siniestra, y siento al labio de Potter curvarse con mi enojo. "Dejarán estas mantas hechizadas en paz, y traerán su bandeja _a_ su cama porque es evidente que él no puede alcanzarla por su cuenta," gruño a los elfos domésticos que sospecho aun están merodeando. No se si están siguiendo el protocolo u órdenes, y no me interesa. Sé que las pequeñas ratas pueden escucharme.

La voz de Potter llena de mi furia es escalofriante, y siento un sorprendente oleada de gratitud de que el chico sea _tan_ bueno hasta el punto de ser casi incorrompible. Mi corazón se salta un latido por su siseante tono y me pregunto si es la novedad de hablar con la voz de otra persona lo que me está asustando, o algo más. "Tiene quince años, y si muere, _ustedes_ serán sus asesinos," sigo venenosamente y comienzo el lento proceso de arrastrarme a través de la celda por su comida. Ni él ni yo tenemos la energía para hacer algo más que eso. Al moverme, frío corre por mis venas y voces que no son las mías llenan mis pensamientos. _"Merlín. No todos los dementores se han ido aún,"_ noto con horror y cuando un escalofrío sube por mi espalda, caigo en las pesadillas de Potter…

_"Es la mañana de Navidad"_. No sé _como_ sé esto, pero lo sé. La diminuta mano que se extiende frente a mí indica que este recuerdo de Potter debe ser cuando tenía sólo cinco o seis años. La pequeña mano da vuelta el pomo de la puerta, y luego echa un fugaz vistazo hacia atrás, lo que me muestra su habitación. _"Es un armario,"_ noto con sorpresa. Sale a la casa principal con pies descalzos tropezándose con los largos pantalones de su pijama. _"El pijama de su primo"_. No estoy seguro de cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Sus pies están congelados al caminar por el frío suelo, pero entendimiento flota hasta mí… _"No tiene pantuflas"_. Diversos trozos de conocimientos que son _comprendidos_ por él, pero no sabidos por mí, se deslizan a mi mente._"Interesante"_.

Una familia está sentada en la sala de estar, reunidos alrededor del árbol de navidad. Son extraordinariamente repulsivos en apariencia. El hombre… _"El tío de Potter"_... es obeso e hinchado. Se ve como un patán amargado, a pesar de que su rostro estuviera contorsionado en una sonrisa al momento de ver a su hijo romper los envoltorios de sus regalos. _"Vernon Dursley es su nombre..."_ trae puesto pijama de seda y una bata que él obviamente pensó que se vería sofisticada pero en cambio fallaba en cubrir su circunferencia totalmente. _Siento_ la vacilación de Potter en unirse a esta escena. _"¿Ya les ha preparado el desayuno?"_ noto de uno de sus recuerdos. _"¿Cómo puede ser?"_ He visto como cocinan los muggles. "_¿Cómo puede alcanzar la cocina siquiera?"_ No obstante, el hecho evidentemente permanece.

La tía de Potter se vería como en casa si estuviera entre mulas. Su larga y angular estructura facial y sobresaliente mandíbula me hacen explorar su cara en busca de _cualquier_ rasgo de Lily Potter... _"¿Cómo puedes tener un parentesco con esto?"_... y sus delgados labios están tensados nerviosamente al esperar la reacción de su hijo por el regalo. Es pura piel y huesos con nada de la sana, saludable belleza de Lily._"Tía Petunia..."_ su nombre hace su camino hacia mí. De todos los recuerdos en los que pude haber quedado atrapado, doy las gracias de que haya sido_éste_._"Las cosas pueden haber sido mucho peor,"_ me doy cuenta, y decido esperar a que pase el resto del recuerdo de Potter, complacido de que hasta ahora mis propios recuerdos permanezcan felizmente enterrados._"Voy a aguantar esto y esperar a que el dementor se aleje, luego continuaré mi penoso andar hacia el engrudo"_. Oh alegría.

Cuando Potter _-el niño-_ entra a la sala, tres cabezas se levantan de golpe y le lanzan miradas llenas de odio. Claramente no es bienvenido aquí, sin embargo se siente obligado a quedarse. Siento su deseo de huir al armario mientras se empuja con determinación hacia delante. Elige un lugar en el rincón y se sienta en el piso... _"No tiene permitido tocar los muebles,"_ flota ese pedazo de conocimiento hacia mi mente.

El estómago de Potter ruge sonoramente, y su 'tío Vernon' gruñe, "Si hubieras terminado de hacer el desayuno más temprano, quizá habrías tenido más para comer". Me quedo inmóvil. _"¿Qué es esto? Él tiene... ¿qué?... ¿seis como mucho? Uno no le retiene la comida a un niño. Y en el día de navidad, ni mas ni menos"_. Potter permanece en silencio, aunque mantiene contacto visual con el hombre. _"Interesante defensa, Potter"_. Sospecho que probablemente más útil que mi propio mecanismo de defensa: sarcasmo. _"Y menos doloroso"_.

El primo de Potter es una obesa monstruosidad de niño. No puedo decir bien cuántos años tiene, aunque sospecho que está cerca de la edad de Potter, pero su diferencia de _tamaño_ es asombrosa. Si tuviera que juzgar la edad de los dos niños basado únicamente en el tamaño, le daría al primo casi el doble de la edad de Potter. Al sentarse en el suelo puedo ver claramente los rollos de grasa que sobresalen de la parte de arriba de su pijama, y su cara es hinchada y regordeta. _"Dudley es su nombre"_... Los ojos de cerdo de Dudley viajan hacia Potter maliciosamente y parece que le provoca un placer extra el desenvolver sus regalos asegurándose que su primo vea cada momento que no puede compartir, porque rápidamente se hace obvio que Potter no tiene ningún regalo en absoluto. Los adultos pueden haber olvidado su presencia por el momento ya que él procuramezclarse con el amoblado, pero el primo ciertamente no. Aunque es obvio que los adultos en esta familia han motivado su malicia, el verla en un niño tan joven dirigirla hacia Potter es obsceno. No tengo ninguna duda que nunca ha mejorado.

Mientras veo a esta burla de familia romper los papeles de regalo, siento una pregunta arder dentro de Potter. _"No lo preguntes, chico. No lo hagas,"_ le ruego al comenzar a entender qué es lo que quiere decir. Él pregunta de todas maneras, una vez que todos los regalos han sido abiertos.

"¿Cómo es que yo no tengo regalos?" pregunta Harry inocentemente. Su voz me toma por sorpresa. No leo enojo o amargura, más bien una solitaria curiosidad. Él sabe que será callado con crueles palabras, pero siente que debe preguntar aun así. Le ha tomado años reunir el coraje para hacer esto. Todos ellos parpadean sorprendidos. Incluso su primo parece impresionado.

"Sólo los niños buenos reciben regalos, muchacho. Santa sabe que no eres un niño bueno" respondió su tía Petunia, sus ojos entrecerrados con desaprobación.

Siento la oleada de triunfo surgir dentro de Harry cuando responde, "Sí, pero no todos estos regalos son de Santa. Algunos son de ustedes también," indicando una etiqueta. Vernon había leído la etiqueta en voz alta antes de entregarle el regalo a su hijo. Por mi parte estaba bastante complacido con el set de pijamas de borrego que la pariente de Dudley, 'tía Marge', envió. Habría sido mejor si sus padres hubieran tenido el coraje para realmente hacer que se lo pusiera.

"¿Por qué querríamos nosotros darte un regalo?" suelta Vernon, claramente consternado por el descaro de Potter. Puedo ver el humo acumularse detrás de las palabras. Está a punto de ponerse furioso. Petunia extiende una mano y la posa sobre el antebrazo de Vernon.

"¿Quieres un regalo también, chico?" pregunta ella, y mi respiración se vuelve laboriosa. Harry asiente dudosamente. La sonrisa que ilumina su rostro es de cruda crueldad. Vernon parece sorprendido por las palabras y está a punto de discutir con ella cuando ve su expresión. Su propio rostro se ilumina y sus ojos llenos de odio miran con aburrimiento a Harry.

"El próximo año entonces," anuncia abruptamente. Los ojos de Dudley se ensanchan por el enojo y comienza a protestar audiblemente. "Ahora ve a tu habitación" le ordena, y Harry cumple con prisa mientras Vernon coge en brazos a su repulsivo hijo y obviamente le murmura lo que pretende regalarle a Harry al año siguiente. Dudley suelta pequeñas risitas alegremente. Harry permanece dolorosamente ignorante y siento la leve esperanza nacer dentro de él. Se me hace difícil tragar por un momento al anticipar la escena que vendrá.

Viajo de un momento a otro el siguiente año de la vida de Potter; todos esos momentos en que contempla lo que sus parientes le van a dar. La verdad, estoy sorprendido por su realismo. Potter no anticipa el regalo en si mismo tanto como el acto de abrirlo.

Descubro que tiene una vívida imaginación cuando cierra sus ojos ocasionalmente, habiendo terminado con las tareas domésticas sólo para tenerlo _haciendo algo_, y pretende sentir al papel rasgarse bajo sus manos, la anticipación de _no saber_ qué iba ser el regalo.

"Podría ser cualquier cosa," lo escucho pensar. "Podría ser un cachorro, o un libro, o un juguete. Podría ser una manta..." _"¿Una manta?"_, y luego me doy cuenta cuan fría la mayoría de la niñez de Potter ha sido con solo una delgada manta para mantenerlo caliente en invierno; "... o una foto de mis padres," piensa, su voz interna inocente y esperanzada. _"Nunca los ha visto,"_ entiendo de repente, horrorizado.

El recuerdo de Potter progresa, y estoy una vez más con él cuando abre la puerta de la alacena para echarle un vistazo a la obscena familia felizmente abrir regalos frente a él._"Encantador. La navidad siguiente. Y veo que ha cocinado el desayuno otra vez"_. Su corazón late con anticipación incluso aunque se advierte a sí mismo no emocionarse demasiado. Puedo escuchar claramente, en el fondo de su ser, la parte de él que desesperadamente anhela una palabra o gesto amable de parte de esta familia, y me siento enfermo de saber que jamás lo verá._"Ni siquiera necesito ver otro recuerdo para saber eso"_.

Espera pacientemente a que todos abran sus regalos menos él. Un regalo queda solo, separado del resto como si los Dursley temieran que pudiera contaminar _sus_ regalos. Potter lo ha observado por días. Sabe exactamente dónde está colocado bajo el árbol. Ocasionalmente, las manos de su tía o tío pasarían cerca del regalo rozándolo tentadoramente, luego pasa por encima para tomar otro más para Dudders... Me estremezco por el apodo. Sus ojos ven a Potter retorcerse ansioso, sus propias tensas sonrisas pasan desapercibidas para él. Dudley apenas puede contener sus risitas. Potter no pasa por alto el comportamiento de su primo, incluso cuando se le escapan los más sutiles de los adultos. No obstante, es un regalo, y Potter nunca ha recibido uno.

Me doy cuenta que a pesar de que _esto_ es mucho más leve que alguna de las cosas de las que Potter ha sido testigo, me está sacando de quicio de cualquier manera. Siento que mi estómago..._"¿o el suyo?"_... se aprieta dolorosamente al desear silenciosamente que Potter nunca abra el _regalo_. Al final de la mañana, solo quedan dos regalos; uno para Potter y uno para su primo. _"Ah, incluso aunque sea un regalo cruel, los Dursley saben que Dudley nunca toleraría que Potter abriera el último regalo del día"_. Las manos de Petunia se ciernen por sobre el regalo de Potter provocadoramente, luego toma el de Dudley. Estoy sorprendido por un momento, luego dejo salir el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo cuando su mano suelta el presente de Dudley y agarra el de Potter en cambio. Se pone de pie sosteniendo el regalo en sus manos y camina lentamente hacia su sobrino. Aun estoy inseguro de su edad._"¿Quizá siete, a esta altura?¿Entonces tenía seis el año pasado?"_

"Pediste un regalo, muchacho. Aquí tienes," dice sin ningún preámbulo. Desearía poder cerrar mis ojos, pero no puedo. Potter toma el presente envuelto en papel brillante con sus temblorosas manos. Examina de cerca el rostro de su tía y tío y ve malicia en ellos. Mira como Dudley tiene que darle la espalda para ocultar sus risas, obviamente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en lo más mínimo por la feroz mirada de su madre, tratando de hacerlo callar para que no revelara su secreto.

Potter cerró sus ojos, y los míos se cerraron con los de él. No tiene rostros para ponerles a sus padres, pero en cambio se imagina sus cálidas voces y exclamaciones de alegría cuando él se sienta a sus pies.

"Mira lo que Santa te trajo, Harry. ¡Una resortera!" Me sobresalto por el juguete ideal de Potter, sorprendido, y reprimo una acallada risa. _"Ah, el ser un niño pequeño de nuevo... O tal vez no"_. Me doy cuenta que mi alegría es simplemente una liberación de nervios. "Después de los regalos, sentémonos frente a la chimenea y comamos galletas," dice la voz masculina. Debe ser lo que Potter se imagina que es la voz de su padre. Está bastante lejos de la realidad, pero bueno, ésta _es_ la imaginación de un pequeño niño. "No, no le das dulces a tu hijo, le cocinas a Harry un buen desayuno y lo sacas afuera para tener una guerra de bolas de nieve con su padre. Ya notaste que empezó a nevar¿no, Harry?" dice la imaginaria voz maternal. Siento la calidez que Potter obtiene de su patético intento de un hogar feliz, y me siento asqueado. La falta de totalidad; la propia inhabilidad de Potter de darme forma a un buen recuerdo completamente es dolorosamente obvio. _"¿Entonces cómo pudo encontrar su Patronus?"_ mi cerebro se pregunta al azar.

"Dame eso. Te estás demorando demasiado," gruñe su tío, quitándole el regalo de las manos. Donde Potter había despegado cuidadosamente la cinta adhesiva muggle del papel, con la completa intención de guardarlo como recuerdo, Dursley lo rompe y tritura con fiereza hasta que solo queda una caja de cartón. Lo empuja de vuelta a las manos de Potter. "Ábrelo". Potter mira fijamente a la caja cerrada y retiene la respiración al abrir la tapa. Dentro hay una lata vacía de salsa de tomate rodeada de pañuelos, aun sucia con rastro de su contenido. Es de la cena de la noche anterior. Había visto a tía Petunia tirarla a la basura. La habitación rompe en carcajadas cuando Harry saca la lata de la caja. Observa el papel de regalo desparramado por el suelo con decepción, y puedo escuchar a su mente decidir que _eso_ no era un recuerdo que quisiera guardar de cualquier manera.

"Feliz Navidad, muchacho," se mofó Vernon, luego le asiente a Petunia, quien toma el último regalo bajo el árbol y se lo entrega a Dudley, arrodillándose a su lado para verlo desenvolverlo. Sus ojos se deslizan para observar a Potter cuando él se sienta silenciosamente a ver a su primo. Puedo ver que están decepcionados por su falta de respuesta, y aunque él muestra poco, puedo sentir las emociones burbujeando bajo la superficie. La tristeza es tan natural para él ahora, la soledad sujeta en su lugar con otro alfiler más. Anhela amor... puedo sentirlo. Es tan crudo y real que por poco me abruma, incluso ahora siento a Harry abstraerse en si mismo. No se ofrece a sí mismo ninguna tontería tranquilizadora, nada para amortiguar el duro golpe que sus parientes asestaron. Simplemente se sienta, absorbe el dolor y sigue adelante. Es mucho más de lo que _nunca_ quise saber respecto a él.

"¿Qué tienes que decir por el regalo de navidad, muchacho?" gruñe Vernon cuando Dudley chilla con alegría por el juguete electrónico que le fue entregado, su atención desviada de vuelta a sus propios regalos ahora que la diversión de meterse con Potter se acabó. Le está hablando a Harry, no a Dudley. Evidentemente, ningún agradecimiento es esperado de ese mocoso. El juguete de Dudley comienza a iluminarse y a hacer odiosos sonidos de armas de fuego muggles mientras Vernon espera la respuesta.

"Gracias, tío Vernon, tía Petunia," dice Harry sin emoción y se pone de pie para irse. Sostiene la lata en su mano, y sé que pretende botarla después. Se retira para regresar a su alacena... _"su habitación"_... y siento algo profundo en Potter que no me había dado cuenta_siempre_ había estado ahí. El momento que activé el vínculo con él, sentí una profunda melancolía dentro de él, un aire pensativo y precaución que la mayoría de los _adultos_ que conozco carecen. Yo más bien pensé que fue algo que se desarrolló más tarde, debido a sus sueños. Ahora veo que ha estado con él desde temprano en su niñez._"Me rehúso a reanalizar todas mis interacciones con el muchacho basado en esta comprensión,"_ decido. ¿He mencionado que la ignorancia es una bendición?

Un pensamiento final de Potter flota a mi mente, y lo reconozco por lo que es. "No voy a contar éste como mi primer regalo de navidad, entonces," decide con resolución. Siento su decepción por ni siquiera haber podido desenvolver su regalo. "Pero al menos lo intenté." Sí, ciertamente, reconozco un lema cuando escucho uno.

Cuando el dementor finalmente pasa la celda de Potter, termino de arrastrarme hasta la bandeja y lleno su boca con el engrudo antes que las ganas de vomitar hagan efecto. Es repugnante. Los dedos de Potter no se pueden envolver con seguridad alrededor de la copa lo suficiente como para sostenerla firmemente, y yo también derramo más agua por el frente de su túnica de la que puedo hacerlo tomar. Estoy perdiendo energía rápidamente al trabajar para acomodar a Potter. Me arrastro por el piso hacia el colchón, y el simple acto de trepar a la cama prueba ser mi perdición. Por suerte, las mantas encantadas siguen aquí, y fuerzo a Potter a protegerse debajo de ellas. Había temido que los elfos domésticos pudieran cambiar las sábanas, y llevarse sus mantas encantadas con ellos. Estoy complacido que ése no sea el caso. Voy a necesitar un largo descanso antes de ayudarlo con su entrenamiento de animago. Bloquear mis propios recuerdos de Potter al experimentar siquiera un leve flashback por los dementores ha demostrado ser mi ruina. He sido tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando inicioel vínculo y jalo al muchacho hacia mí, los dementores no me afectan tanto. Pero cuando estaba _en_ el cuerpo de Potter en el momento, su influencia directa me agotaba. Aunque no pierdo la conciencia cuando los dementores están cerca, ciertamente no es un placer en lo absoluto. No se lo he mencionado a Dumbledore, pero sospecho que es por pura fuerza de voluntad únicamente que _no_ me desmayo. _"Lo que no sabe no puede lastimarlo. Puedes tomar ese proverbio y me-... Ahem..."_ Suspirando, reviso una última vez para ver si Potter está acomodado. Cerrando sus ojos, me permito deslizarme fuera de su piel. Me alejo lentamente, el denso aire del mar es reemplazado por el de humo y té. _"¿Té?"_ Una mano presiona un trozo de chocolate a la mía y abro mis ojos para ver a Albus sentado al borde de mi cama. He vuelto a casa, entonces. _"Yay"_.

"Puedo ver lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien?" pregunta suavemente decidiéndose por llenar una copa con Pepper Up. Asiento al darle una mordida a la tableta de chocolate pensativamente. El ardor y el dolor de mi cuerpo demuestra ser deliciosamente simple comparado con el de Potter. Así y todo, me siento mucho mejor. "¿Fuiste capaz de ayudarlo?" Asiento otra vez, luego miro a sus ojos y veo algo que no me sorprende, necesariamente, pero me hace detenerme aun así. Sospecho que él _sabía_ cómo fue para Potter. Su niñez. _"Todos esos años"_.

Decido observar esto lógicamente antes de que el pensamiento se desvanezca por el agotamiento. ¿Pudo cualquier otro haber proporcionado un mejor hogar para el muchacho? _"Sí"_. ¿Pudo Dumbledore haber proporcionado una mejor protección mágica? _"No"_. Pero por otro lado... _"¿La necesitaba Potter?"_ Toda esta preocupación por su seguridad, y la única amenaza real que habría enfrentado habrían sido los mortifagos buscando venganza.

Los seguidores de Voldemort perdieron su momentum cuando su líder desapareció. Dejando a Potter con los muggles _inmediatamente_ después de la desaparición de Voldemort fue apropiado. Pero una vez que Dumbledore me trajo de Azkaban, y le mostré mi desvanecida Marca Tenebrosa; prueba del menguado poder de Voldemort hasta el punto de _"lo que esperaba entonces"_ incapacitación permanente... ¿por qué se quedó Potter con esas personas? Potter necesita protección _ahora_ más que nunca, y la opción de permanecer con esos horribles muggles ha sido gracias a dios sacada de la mesa. Hasta que el ministerio hiciera su aparición en escena, mi entendimiento era que Potter estaba bastante seguro con los Weasley.

Cuando Albus y yo nos miramos en silencio por un momento, me doy cuenta de algo que desearía no haber hecho. No es perfecto. Está tratando, pero no es omnipresente. Ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido, y vive con las consecuencias. Tal vez porque es más poderoso, las consecuencias son mucho más extensas. De cualquier manera, a pesar que desearía no haber visto este lado de Albus Dumbledore, también estoy ligeramente contento de haberlo hecho. Después de todo, yo también estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Y eso es todo lo que cualquiera puede hacer.

Mastico el chocolate pensativamente y dejo que Albus me de más Pepper Up. A pesar de que sale vapor de mis oídos, también me siento caer al sueño. Albus no siente la necesidad de interrogarme. Sospecho que siente mi necesidad por el silencio. Está satisfecho que haya garantizado que Potter sobreviva otro día. Mientras me desvanezco, me encuentro comenzando a pensar en el mejor enfoque para tratar de ayudar a Potter a transformarse en su forma animaga. _"¿Desde cuando me importa?"_ pregunta mi mente.

Sé la respuesta, pero no honro a mi cerebro con ella. _"Entrometida comprensión. Es casi tan agobiante como una conciencia"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las súplicas de la anciana mujer, rogándole a Harry que despertara, extrañamente comenzaron a desvanecerse. Realidad, pesadillas... Se había vuelto difícil decir cuando estaba despierto y cuando estaba en un recuerdo. Imágenes se mezclaban hasta que todo lo que veía era una larga cinta de cine en su mente de dolor y sufrimiento. Anhelaba volverse insensible al espectáculo de crueldad humana de la que era testigo... Pero todo era tan real. Nada menguaba. La impotencia, la desesperación, la lástima y angustia que sintió la primera vez que soñó con ella... con _todos ellos_... no disminuía ahora que sabía cómo terminaba. Siempre morían. Excepto una vez. Pero la esperanza que tenía en su corazón por la única vida que había logrado salvar no era permitida en este lugar.

Harry descubrió que no había forma de armarse de valor ante la avalancha de emociones, ninguna manera de centrarse o prepararse para el dolor que siempre venía. La agonía de las maldiciones aun recorría su cuerpo de la misma manera, sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, piedad, nunca se desvanecían. Les fallaba una y otra vez.

Pero a medida que el rostro de la anciana se desvanecía, Harry notó que otros pensamientos comenzaban a filtrarse a su mente... "Mis pensamientos_, no recuerdos. ¿Se están yendo los dementores?¿Ya es hora de comer?¿Podré ser capaz de mantenerme despierto?"_. Esperando en el ensordecedor silencio, un vacío después de los gritos, ni despierto ni dormido, estaba complacido al notar que no sentía su propio cuerpo. _"Bueno, quizá eso no es algo bueno, pero aun así es un alivio"_. Tales pensamientos siempre le recordaban a Sirius, por _quien_ necesitaba ser fuerte. Harry ya no tenía la necesidad de tratar de imaginarse cómo fue para su padrino todos esos años.

_"Ahora entiendo,"_ y se maravilló nuevamente de haber sido capaz de pensar en_cualquier cosa_ que no fueran sus visiones. Ahora entendía mucho más acerca de Sirius de lo que jamás lo había hecho. _"Doce años... ¿Cuántos días he estado aquí? No puedo siquiera imaginarlo"_. El respeto y la admiración que sentía por la fortaleza y resistencia en su padrino se multiplicaban diariamente. _"¿Cómo es que estoy pensando siquiera?"_. Esto era probablemente el tiempo más largo que había sido capaz de pensar claramente desde la noche que Voldemort mató al matrimonio Barnes. Una diminuta porción de calidez se filtraba a los sentidos de Harry. _"¿Qué?¿Calidez?"_ No había sentido calidez en años.

--Despierto ya,¿no?-- dijo una voz en la mente de Harry. La oscuridad aun lo envolvía, pero extrañamente no se sentía como si estuviera siquiera _en_ su celda todavía. El leve sonido de leña ardiendo en la chimenea lo confirmaba. Calidez y comodidad se filtraban a sus sentidos, lo que aceptó agradecidamente con un silencioso suspiro.

--No estoy seguro. Supongo,-- respondió, esforzándose por estar más al tanto de sus alrededores. Reconoció la voz de inmediato, por supuesto. _Nunca_ sería posible que no reconociera la voz de su profesor de Pociones.

--Hay un vínculo entre nosotros, y te estoy jalando hacia mí... fuera de Azkaban. ¿Te vas a quedar sentado ahí todo el día o vas a tratar de ayudarme? Sería mucho más rápido si lo hicieras,-- se quejó el controvertido profesor de Pociones, y Harry trató de reunir suficiente energía para hacer lo que le decía. A pesar de que los ardores y dolores de su propio cuerpo parecían haber sido dejados atrás, una abrumadora sensación de agotamiento permanecía.

Harry no estaba seguro _qué_ era lo que se suponía que debía hacer en este oscuro vacío con sólo la sarcástica voz del profesor Snape para guiarlo. Trató de concentrarse en lo que Snape estaba diciendo, y prontamente sintió un jalón en el esternón. _"Asumo que este es,"_ pensó ausentemente y concientemente intentó moverse hacia delante. Podía sentir el tirón, muy parecido a un traslador, tratando de jalarlo en una dirección que no se sentía natural. _"¿Será porque está alejado de mi cuerpo?"_ se preguntó. _"Esto debe ser lo que Snape estaba hablando, entonces"_. Harry se concentró en moverse hacia delante, ayudando al tirón en su pecho, y se encontró a si mismo volando tan rápido que se desorientó y ya no sabía si estaba precipitándose _hacia_ Snape o de vuelta a su propio cuerpo.

Al momento que dejó de tratar, Harry sintió una repentina ráfaga de energía que pareció sellarlo dentro de... una respiración. Un latido. Extremidades. Luz se abrió paso por entre ojos que comenzaban a abrirse... Tibias sábanas, lumbre de chimenea, aire fresco, la vista y aroma de té y pasteles al lado de la cama... _"¿Té y pasteles? Definitivamente no es Azkaban, entonces"_. Harry se dio cuenta que debía estar en la habitación de Snape.

--Eso fue interesante,-- observó Snape, y Harry se dio cuenta, a medida que su visión se aclaraba, exactamente _qué_ había ocurrido.

_"Estoy en el cuerpo de Snape"_. Se quedó quieto y trató de absorber todas las implicancias que eso conllevaba.

--¿No sería más simple si yo te lo dijera?-- preguntó el profesor secamente.

_"¿Él puede leer mis pensamientos?"_ se preguntó, curiosidad sobrepasando su fatiga.

--¿Ahora qué es lo que tú opinas, Potter?--

Harry calculó las ramificaciones, decidiendo que era demasiado extraño para ponerlo en palabras. _"¿Puedo leer sus pensamientos también?"_

--Sólo cuando yo quiero que lo hagas... lo cual no quiero,-- respondió.

_"Eso es más bien injusto,"_ decidió Harry con cansancio, pero sin sorprenderse.

"Suena irónico, viniendo de ti," dijo Snape en voz alta, sobresaltando a Harry. Descubrió que le prefería cuando Snape le hablaba al aposento vacío que cuando le hablaba directamente a su mente. Le daba más sensación de distancia. Encontraba desconcertante que Snape estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Después de todo, había pasado toda su vida controlando su lengua de sus parientes, pero nunca había tenido que vigilar sus pensamientos antes. "Muy bien. Continuaré conversando contigo de este modo entonces," accedió, leyendo las preferencias de Harry. Supuso que Snape también podría sentir su alivio.

_"¿Entonces se supone que me voy a convertir en animago aquí?"_

"Si dejaras de adelantar conclusiones, te explicaría las cosas. ¿Vas a dejar de parlotear en mi mente?" preguntó molesto. Harry permaneció en silencio. Snape hizo un sonido de satisfacción. "Gracias. Ahora... Como puedes ver te he traído hacia mí. Tu cuerpo sigue en Azkaban. Tu espíritu actualmente radica aquí conmigo. Tu corazón aun palpita, aún respiras, pero el conjuro y la poción que el profesor Dumbledore llevo a cabo me permitió traer tu alma, tu esencia, aquí para tu alivio. Distancia los efectos de los dementores. También toma una gran cantidad de energía retenerte aquí, sin embargo, así que solo seré capaz de hacerlo por un par de horas". Se sentó en la cama, echando hacia atrás las tibias mantas. Harry suspiró por la pérdida. Cortinas verde oscuro de terciopelo estaban amarradas en los cuatro postes de la cama, dejando la recámara privada del maestro de Pociones claramente a la vista.

Snape deslizó sus pies hasta el borde de la cama y se puso unas pantuflas encantadas. Harry opinó que _eso_ era una brillante idea cuando la calidez envolvió sus dedos una vez más. Cuando Snape se puso de pie y fue a buscar su bata, la visión de Harry vagabahacia donde el profesor mirara.

"Sí, pareces siempre tener frío," observó Snape discretamente al atravesar la habitación. Harry se sintió como un observador invisible en la parte trasera de la mente de Snape, viendo sus acciones pero aparentemente incapaz de afectarlas. De pura curiosidad, Harry trató de tamborilear los dedos en su muslo, solo para ver si podía hacerlo. Nada pasó, pero no estaba sorprendido. Solamente curioso.

"Es porque estás muy débil. Si te diera permiso _y_ tuvieras la energía, probablemente podrías ser capaz de hacerlo como yo lo hice: manifestarte completamente dentro de la otra persona. Yo así lo hice más temprano cuando estabas inconciente. Ya has comido y tomado pociones," explicó Snape.

_"Gracias"_.

"De nada". Harry buscó algún tipo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero no encontró ninguno.

_"Esto es muy extraño"_. Snape estaba siendo por completo demasiado amable. Incluso exhausto como se sentía ahora, la curiosidad lo ayudaba a mantener su atención fascinada, y descubrió que estaba intrigado por este lado del maestro de Pociones. Snape permaneció en silencio.

En vez de hacer comentarios sobre lo que Harry estaba pensando, Snape se puso una tibia bata negra. Debió haber percibido el interés de Harry por la recámara privada del Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, ya que dejó que su cabeza girara para permitirle la visión, abarcando el amueblado y dándole a Harry una detallada vista. Fue un considerado gesto, y ciertamente nada que Harry hubiera visto nunca que el profesor de Pociones diera el gusto antes.

La habitación parecía decepcionantemente nada excepcional. Era de hecho acogedora. Harry definitivamente no había esperado eso. Los tapices en las paredes estaban desvanecidos por la edad hasta que solo los matices de color quedaban, opuesto a las imágenes actuales. Las velas estaban encendidas brillantemente por todas partes, y sofás y butacas estaban metidas en las esquinas y contra las paredes con escritorios a su lado, todo lleno de librosde todas formas y tamaños. _"Es la habitación de un erudito"_. Parecía que Snape no tenía solo un área en donde estudiaba, más bien unas cuantas. Estantes pegados a las paredes de piedra estaban llenos con lo que Harry reconocía eran los más exóticos ingredientes de pociones rara vez necesarios para las clases, pero usualmente utilizados para propósitos medicinales. _"Probablemente los ingredientes que no confía en dejar en el despacho"._

"Precisamente," concordó Snape y cruzó la habitación, acomodándose en una silla junto a la chimenea sirviéndose una taza de té. "Supongo que deberías disfrutar esto también," observó con solo leve sarcasmo en su voz al tomar un sorbo. La calidez del té en su lengua era un éxtasis absoluto para Harry. Dándole un fugaz vistazo a los pasteles junto a la cama, Harry sintió una breve ráfaga de humor provenir Snape antes que fuera aplastada. "Normalmente no tengo debilidad por los croissant, pero no estoy por sobre suplicas" y se extendió para alcanzar el croissant servicialmente.

Ahora que Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse cómodo siendo como un observador dentro de la mente del profesor, comenzó a sentir realmente como era el _ser_ Snape. Bajó la vista hasta los largos, delgados dedos de Snape cuando tomaba otro sorbo de su té y se dio cuenta que era en efecto bastante elegante. Cada movimiento era un acto conciente, calculado y preciso.

_"¿Es esto por ser un maestro de Pociones?"_ se preguntó. En retrospectiva, Harry notó que la amenazadora manera de andar de Snape cuando su negra túnica ondeaba detrás de él era de hecho bastante... aristocrática. _"Interesante"_.

"Todavía estoy aquí,¿sabes?" observó Snape irónicamente.

_"¿Entonces podría darle una mordida al croissant, por favor?"_ pidió, maravillándose ante lo bien que se sentía._"Es porque he dejado atrás mi cuerpo,"_ y cerró _ese_ pensamiento antes que su mente fuera más allá. Por ese camino yacían cosas en las que no quería pensar por el momento. Snape sabiamente no dijo nada.

Cuando le dio otro mordisco al croissant, Harry advirtió una extraña sensación de ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape. El profesor dejó el croissant en el plato y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pierna, con la palma hacia arriba. "Sí, eso es lo que crees que es," dijo con voz sombría. Harry lo vio deslizar la manga de su túnica hasta su codo. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba ahí, claramente visible en su antebrazo.

_"Quema. ¿Significa eso que Voldemort está activo?"_

"No. De lo contrario sospecho que el dolor en tu cicatriz haría que fuera más difícil para mí el mantenerte aquí de lo que ya es. No, esto es simplemente un _recordatorio_ de que ha regresado". Harry miró fijamente la austera marca en la piel de Snape y se maravilló por su autocontrol. Escocía y quemaba, y si Harry hubiera estado en control del cuerpo, se habría rascado hasta sacar sangre ya. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

"He tenido mis momentos," murmuró Snape, y Harry se preguntó si su profesor siquiera pretendió que él escuchara esas palabras. "Ahora que he descubierto el misterio del regalo que te dieron Black y Lupin, me encuentro _esperanzado_ de que en efecto lograras estudiar lo suficiente para que comencemos inmediatamente a trabajar en tu transformación animaga," dijo acomodándose más en la silla junto al té. Harry observó el té y croissant con anhelo, y Snape suspiró como un mártir tomando otro sorbo, y luego le dio otra mordida al pastel. Estaba encantado con la sensación y se permitió a si mismo únicamente disfrutarlo por un momento.

_"Aparte del__puñetero escozor, es bastante agradable aquí"_. Harry sabía que su umbral de dolor no estaba en duda, así que sospechaba que el antebrazo de Snape lo molestaba a él tanto como lo hacia simplemente porque _estaba_ ligado a Voldemort. Estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta que observar la Marca tan vividamente no lo hacia ver a Snape de manera diferente.

Solo el año pasado el concepto de conocer a _cualquiera_ que hubiera recibido la Marca Tenebrosa le causaba repulsión. Los mortifagos que aparecieron en el cementerio para el regreso de Voldemort habían parecido repulsivos; su humillante miedo era tangible, su codicia de poder parecía rebozar de su propio ser. Eran hombres crueles, predadores como Voldemort. Harry odió a pocas personas en su vida, pero incluso _antes_ de las pesadillas, él había odiado a estos hombres.

No así con Snape. Una vez que había conocido su rol como espía, cuando se expuso a si mismo como un antiguo mortifago frente a Fudge la noche después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry le dio mucho peso a la clase de vida que debió haber requerido que Snape tuviera.

Las conversaciones que Harry vio después en sus pesadillas entre el maestro de Pociones y Voldemort eran claramente una gigante partida de ajedrez. Snape seleccionaba y escogía las verdades que decía, y las entremezclaba con pura ficción. Le destrozaba los nervios, por decir lo de menos, y lo estresaba hasta sacarlo de quicio. Para el tiempo que la última maldición Cruciatus era lanzada, Harry llegó a la conclusión que Snape debió haber vivido en base a sus instintos. Wormtail proveía justo la suficiente información para poner a prueba constantemente la lealtad de Snape, y usualmente caminaba en una fina línea entre revelarse y causar su propia muerte.

No estaba seguro _cuándo_ había dejado de odiar a su profesor, pero al mirar la Marca Tenebrosa y sentir la vergüenza que ardía a través del hombre, todavía percibible incluso detrás de las defensas de Snape, Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto tenia en común con él. _"Cuando la moneda de un hombre está resentida, las__deudas solo pueden ser pagadas en sangre... ¿de dónde salió_eso_?"_.

"Guardemos la introspección para cuando tu profesor no esté escuchando ¿te parece?" preguntó Snape irónicamente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco figurativamente y comenzó a reiterar todos los pasos para convertirse en animago.

_"¿Cómo va a funcionar esto conmigo aquí? Usted ya dijo que no podía convertirse en animago¿así que como se supone que practique mientras estoy aquí adentro?"_ preguntó aun cansado. Esperaba estar listo para esto.

"Lo que haces _aquí_ afectará a tu cuerpo _allá_. Tu conexión con la magia es con tu espíritu... aquí," le dio un golpecito a su propio esternon. "Al concentrarte en los pasos, la magia _debería_ fluir a través de ti. Al mantener tu alma aquí, previene que los dementores te distraigan, y me permite proveer cualquier energía de último momento o tutelaje que puedas requerir. Una vez que tu cambio este completo, permitiré que el vínculo me jale para unirme a ti en tu nueva forma, y descubriremos exactamente _qué_ eres... Rápido,¿cuáles son los tres aspectos más peligrosos de convertirse en animago?" preguntó Snape bruscamente.

_"Uno, usar una magia no controlada por una varita para manifestar cambios internos físicos dentro del cuerpo humano puede probar ser fatal si no es monitoreado de cerca, ya que toma un tiempo para que el cuerpo humano desarrolle una tolerancia a tan bruta y primaria magia,"_ señaló y luego hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos. Snape permaneció en silencio.

_"En segundo lugar, cualquier detención, retroceso o vacilación dentro del proceso de transformación puede frenar la preservación de la salud. Por ejemplo, si eres mitad perro mitad humano, y el corazón del perro ya ha sido transformado,_ese_ corazón no será capaz de sustentar la vida en el cuerpo transformado,"_ siguió, usando la forma animaga de Sirius como un ejemplo.

"Una lástima que no puedas estudiar así para Pociones," resopló Snape. Harry lo ignoró, y se abstuvo de mencionar cuanto más _interesante_ era estudiar para convertirse en animago que para pociones de todas maneras. "Escuché eso," reprendió con dureza, pero Harry sintió que su ladrido no tenía mucha mordida.

_"También, una vez que el proceso es completamente detenido y la magia deja de ayudar al cuerpo en su transformación, no puede ser reiniciada sin tener que reorganizar _permanentemente_ tu propia masa física, probable causando daño en el proceso. Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente no está al tanto de cada válvula necesaria para que el corazón humano funcione, así que su intento de tal reparación prueba ser inevitablemente fatal ya que la intervención del exterior es imposible,"_ concluyó y se asombró que Pettigrew hubiera tenido el coraje de tomar tal riesgo. A Harry todavía se le hacia difícil reconciliar al hombre que mató a Cedric con la historia que Snape le había contado.

"Concentrate, Potter," le ordenó.

_"Finalmente, sin el cuidadoso control de la transformación física y la magia que eso requiere, magos han sido conocidos por sobrepasar la marca y terminar siendo una maraña de extremidades y pelaje. Sin un claro comienzo y final, la magia usada para convertirse en animago puede borrar todo rastro de _ambos_ humano y animal, llegando a estar irrevocablemente perdido"_.

"Bien hecho," opinó Snape, y sonaba un tanto impresionado. "El tiempo es escaso, Potter, y mientras antes hagamos esto, más energía tendré para darte si la necesitas. ¿Honestamente crees que estés listo para realmente intentar convertirte en animago?" inquirió sinceramente.

Harry dudó mientras buscaba dentro de si mismo. Prácticamente se había memorizado el libro. Había pasado incontables horas visualizando lo que hacer. Pero estaba constantemente cansado ahora. ¿Estaba listo? _"No"_. ¿Lo intentaría de cualquier manera? _"Sí"_.

"Esto no infunde confianza, Potter. Por favor considera que me escindirás también si llegas a fallar," dijo Snape secamente.

_"Sí, bien, he estado pensando acerca de eso,"_ pero no mencionó cuanto tiempo _había_ en efecto estado pensando al respecto. Después de todo, no había tenido idea de que si fallaba escindiría a Snape también. Pero ahora que lo sabía... _"Los dementores se van a la hora de la comida,¿cierto? Si usted pudiera encontrar una manera de asegurar que tome suficientes pociones para despertar, y _luego_ cortar el vínculo, podría tratar de hacerlo por mi cuenta y no ponerlo en peligro en absoluto"_. El fastidio de Snape era ambos audible y mental.

"Comprendo que esto es una obsesión tuya, Potter, así que dejaré pasar tu absurdo comentario. Pero para responder a tu sugerencia... No. Mi deuda _no_ es tu preocupación, y tampoco lo es mi vida. Hay tantas cosas que incluso _mis_ pociones pueden hacer. Se necesita hacer más para mantenerte con vida. Los engranajes de la burocracia se están moviendo para liberarte, pero requerirá más que solo un poco de tiempo, tiempo que no creo que tengas a menos que intentemos esto. Así que ignora mi comentario anterior, concéntrate antes de comenzar, y por la magia de Merlín no falles. ¿Qué tal suena eso?" preguntó Snape malhumorado, su voz dura.

_"Desde luego,"_ respondió Harry y se alejó de los sentidos de Snape para tratar de enfocarse más en los suyos. Al momento que trató de distanciarse, el agotamiento regresó con toda su fuerza, inundando su conciencia. Tomó un profundo respiro y trató de sentir la magia que sabía que tenía dentro de él incluso sin su varita.

Era algo que Harry había sabido sin realmente _saberlo_. Al momento que había salvado su propia vida y la de Hermione después de primero saber la verdad acerca de Sirius y Remus, al momento en que pensó que había visto la forma animaga de su padre alejar a los dementores... Algo profundo dentro de él, algo que nunca había reconocido en voz alta, le susurraba que él podía hacer eso también. Que lo tenía dentro de él.

Pero el hacerlo sin una varita... Harry extrañaba su varita. Fudge la había tomado, y Harry se había tenido que contener antes de echarse hacia delante y tomarla de vuelta. No se había dado cuenta qué tanto era parte de él hasta que se había ido. _"Es una cosa saber que la magia está dentro de mí, pero es otra cosa el ponerla en juego_._La teoría está bien y es buena hasta que la pones en practica"_.

"Recuperaremos tu varita, Potter... ¿Ahora podrías _por favor_ concentrarte en la tarea en mano?" preguntó. Harry puso en orden sus divagadores pensamientos.

_"Claro. Lo siento,"_ pensó. _"Concéntrate"._ Se permitió dejar de preocuparse por sus alrededores y de la silla en la que se sentaba Snape. La calidez de la chimenea en sus piernas se atenuaba, e incluso la presencia del profesor pareció desvanecerse cuando Harry trató de mirar dentro de si mismo, reuniendo sus energías como el libro lo había instruido, y comenzar el proceso. Su piel cosquilleaba y el aire alrededor de él pareció emitir un trémulo resplandor. _"¿Es el aire en la habitación de Snape o de mi celda?"_

"Concentración no es uno de tus puntos fuertes,¿no, Potter? No te preocupes por los detalles, preocúpate por el proceso," ordenó Snape secamente.

_"Sí, Lo siento"_

"¿Estás_seguro_ que estás listo para intentar esto?" preguntó Snape, el primer signo de real preocupación ensombreciendo su voz.

_"¿Podría dejar de romper mi concentración?"_ respondió Harry y no pudo evitar el humor que matizó su pensamiento. Snape resopló molesto y cerró su mandíbula de golpe. Harry estaba apropiadamente complacido. Dejando que sus sentidos se abstrajeran una vez más, inmediatamente sintió el cosquilleo ahora. No estaba seguro si era la piel de Snape o la suya, pero hizo a un lado su curiosidad al perseguir la sensación.

Decidió que debía ser su propia piel. Debía estar comenzando a sentir el proceso. El cosquilleo comenzó en la yema de sus dedos y subió a sus brazos, y hasta su pecho y pulmones. Rápidamente bajó a sus piernas y subió a su cabeza. Repentinamente los sentidos de Harry parecieron volverse patas arriba cuando las percepciones cambiaron a su alrededor. Sintió a sus músculos contraerse, huesos cambiar y reacomodarse, y a ligamentos contraerse y expandirse. Él se estaba contrayendo y expandiendo al mismo tiempo, y aunque era altamente incómodo, no era demasiado doloroso, simplemente... cansador y extremadamente desorientador. Sintió su control de la magia rodeándolo comenzar a deslizarse y...

"Oh no, no lo harás," dijo Snape, y una oleada de magia llenó a Harry. Había perdido su momentum, pero no el proceso. Sus brazos parecieron estirarse por millas, al igual que su cuello, a pesar que Harry sabía que era casi la mitad de tamaño de lo que originalmente había sido. La magia pareció dejar de fluir por sus huesos, pero todavía silbaba en sus oídos.

_"¿Terminé?"_. Había sido una sensación asombrosa, como caer de un precipicio y dejar que el aire moldeara su cuerpo a algo completamente diferente. Abruptamente se dio cuenta que se estaba congelando. _"¿Congelando?¿Ya me transformé?¿No debería tener pelaje o algo?"_. Sintió una ola de alivio fluir por su vínculo con Snape al abrir los ojos. _"Ve, no lo escindí, profesor"_. Estaba de vuelta en su cama en la celda en Azkaban. Al abrir sus ojos, Harry vio la celda en la que estaba claramente... todo dentro de ella. Al mismo tiempo. No había necesidad de voltear su cabeza. _"Ummm,"_ pensó, inseguro de qué hacer ahora. _"Sentidos. ¿Qué tipo de sentidos tengo?"_ Decidió que un listado mental podría ayudar. Su visión era increíble y espeluznante. Podía ver claramente todo detalle de la habitación, cada grieta y rincón... Más de lo que jamás hubiera querido ver, la verdad. Marcas de arañazos en la puerta de la celda, desesperadas palabras talladas en las paredes de piedra, sangre en el piso. _"Oh. Eso es mio"_.

Harry se dio cuenta que aun podía sentir el frío de los dementores, pero en vez de que su magia sobrepasara sus sentidos, ellos simplemente vagaban en los bordes de su conciencia, como abejas zumbando cerca de su oído. _"Definitivamente podría vivir con esto, excepto que tengo tanto frío"._

--¿Bueno, Potter, qué eres?-- preguntó Snape, su curiosidad tangible en la mente de Harry.

_"No tengo idea,"_ respondió desconcertado. Todo lo que podía decir, era que su audición era normal, tenía aparentemente una visión de casi 360 grados que era extremadamente enfocada y precisa, sin pelaje, y de cierta manera olfato realzado. Lo suficiente para oler a sus vecinos, que era algo que podría haber vivido sin hacer.

--Di algo. Ve qué sonido haces,-- instruyó Snape prácticamente. Evidentemente la forma animaga protegía a Snape de los dementores también, porque Harry podía sentir que el profesor no estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil estando con él.

Harry trató de hacer un sonido, pero sonidos sofocados estallaron en la habitación en cambio. Se sobresaltó por un momento, pero luego se tranquilizó y decidió intentar de nuevo.

_"De acuerdo"._ El sonido que hacia sonaba más a un graznido que palabras._"¿Qué tipo de sonido es ése?"_ se preguntó, pero gorgojeos musicales sonaron en cambio. _"¡Un pájaro!¡Soy un pájaro!"_ exclamó y extendió una pierna frente a él para ver qué tipo de plumas tenía._"Deben ser ridículamente ligeras para tener tanto frío. ¿Hay algo así como un pájaro de verano?"_

--Ummm,-- musitó Snape cuando Harry observó las extendidas garras frente a él. Eran doradas. Su pata, sin embargo, parecía no tener plumas en absoluto. De hecho, se veía más bien como un desafortunado pavo que una vez había visto a tía Petunia cocinando.

_"¿Si soy un pájaro, no se supone que tenga plumas?"_ preguntó Harry, desconcertado, a la pasmada presencia de Snape dentro de él. Se sentía tan cansado, tan frío, y ahora tan... expuesto. Juntó sus alas -brazos- frente a él. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

--Ummm,-- trató Snape nuevamente.

_"Profesor, soy calvo,"_ dijo Harry con exasperación, desanimo haciéndolo agitar la cabeza. Snape evidentemente permaneció sin habla.

_"No está siendo de mucha ayuda"_ reprendió al antiguo mortifago en su mente. Gorgojeos musicales salieron de su boca en vez de palabras. Harry se paralizó cuando repentinamente recordó a otra ave, en otro tiempo, de quien sus gorgojeos musicales sonaban muy similares a los suyos. _"Eso es...Soy un fénix,¿no es así?"_ exclamó, complacido de haber descubierto su misteriosa forma.

--Ummm, sí. Así parece,-- concordó Snape finalmente. La mente de Harry dio un brinco de inmediato. Era un fénix sin plumas, entonces...

_"Cerca del día de quema. Eso es,¿no? Soy un fénix cerca del día de quema,"_ pensó Harry. Snape permaneció en silencio.

Debió haber sobresaltado a Snape cuando comenzó a soltar risitas ahogadas, porque tanteó el vínculo dudosamente, como tratando de asegurarse que Harry no había perdido la cordura. No lo había hecho. Era solo que, como los pequeños momentos de belleza o verdad que Harry atesorado, ambos en la naturaleza y en sus amigos, algunas veces la simpleza era demasiado obvia para pasar desapercibida también. ¿Era esta la clase de simpleza que hacia al profesor Dumbledore ofrecer dulces en cada reunión, y hacer que su contraseña fuera un dulce mágico? Pequeños trinos de júbilo llenaron la celda con regocijo cuando Harry rió levemente.

--¿Potter?-- preguntó Snape vacilante.

_"¿Sí? Hm"_. Tener un pico era extraño, decidió. No solo parecía ser demasiado pesado de alguna manera, pero ahora que lo veía, su reluciente color dorado era bastante brillante.

--¿Hay algún problema?-- inquirió Snape, obviamente inseguro de como manifestar sus preocupaciones. Harry negó con la cabeza cansinamente.

_"No. Ningún problema. Mi animago es un ave,¿pero puedo volar fuera de aquí?"_ preguntó Harry, y a modo de demostración comenzó a utilizar sus músculos para volar. Sus alas se extendieron instintivamente y los movimientos parecían naturales, pero sin plumas no se podía elevar de la cama. _"Por supuesto que no,"_ se respondió con una leve risita. _"Al menos si hubiera sido un pingüino habría podido _nadar_ fuera de aquí,"_ observó, y su alegría se propagó a Snape también. Snape resopló.

Se sentía bien reír. Harry se dio cuenta que había pasado _mucho_ tiempo desde que lo había hecho, desde que se había_sentido_ con ganas de hacerlo. De alguna manera, había estado casi temeroso de hacerlo. Había visto _tanta_ muerte y violencia, que había roto su corazón. Se sentía más apropiado el respetar ese dolor, el honrarlo recordando a las víctimas y no dejando que su angustia se fuera. No podía ir mas allá de sus voces para recordar quienes fueron.

Ahora, no obstante... Quizá esta comprensión llegó simplemente _porque_ había sido forzado a revivir todos esos terribles momentos, pero la verdad universal en cada rostro, en cada víctima, notó Harry, había sido su humanidad. Eran familias, amigos, amantes. Frente a tanta muerte,¿no era mejor hacerle honor a la vida?¿Todas las cosas que Voldemort no era? Humor, amor, amistad, camaradería, compasión, empatía, compartir... Harry comenzó a ver que las pequeñas alegrías en las que Dumbledore parecía deleitarse no lo hacían más débil... lo hacían más fuerte. _"Sí, Dumbledore está en lo correcto. Es oscuro allá afuera, pero eso no significa que no podamos encender una fogata adentro para mantenernos calidos"_. Hablando de calidez...

Viendo alrededor de su celda, se dio cuenta que de hecho era más grande que su alacena bajo las escaleras lo había sido. Negó con la cabeza perplejo por el pensamiento. Qué extraño arranque de optimismo. _"Es todo acerca de la perspectiva,¿no es así? Veremos cuanto durará una vez que tenga otra visión,"_ pensó con cansancio, pero sospechó que se sentiría igual. _"Tengo tanto frío, eso si..."_

--Entonces métete bajo las mantas, Potter. ¿Están encantadas, recuerdas?-- habló bruscamente Snape molesto. Harry fue sobresaltado fuera de sus pensamientos y forzó a su largo cuello a bajar su cabeza hacia las mantas, una extraña proeza considerando que su cuerpo aun estaba de pie. Tomó el extremo de la manta con su pico y lo tiró por encima, efectivamente cubriéndose de cabeza a... _"¿garra?"_... con calidez. _"Mucho mejor. Ahora si solo me pudiera deshacer de los dementores..."_ pensó Harry con vago humor. Snape resopló en su mente, y él pudo sentir el aire pensativo del profesor de Pociones. Harry esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

--Esto pone una dificultad en nuestros planes,¿no?-- observó secamente. Harry se acomodó en el delgado colchón y dejó que las ramificaciones que su forma animaga asimilaran.

_"¿Había escuchado alguna vez de alguien que se convirtiera en fénix?"_ preguntó tratando de reprimir las repentinas ganas de toser. Fracasó, y su pico se abrió para emitir sofocantes sonidos en cambio.

--No. Tienes la distinción de ser el primer registro--

_"Debo estar bastante cerca de mi día de quema si no tengo plumas en absoluto. Si muero como fénix,¿moriré de verdad, o _renaceré_ de nuevo como lo hace un fénix?"_preguntó seriamente.

--No lo sé, Potter. Debo admitir... estoy confundido. Los fénix tienen habilidades mágicas innatas, pero no estoy seguro si serás capaz de explotarlas. Supongo que no te puedo dejar en esta forma hasta que hayamos determinado si puedes sobrevivir a tu día de quema,-- dijo Snape pensativamente. --Lo hiciste bien, y puedo ver que tu forma animaga te está protegiendo de los dementores, pero lo siento. Necesitas cambiar de vuelta hasta que hable con Albus,-- siguió después de un momento, y Harry notó que podía sentir que Snape lo lamentaba de verdad.

_"Está bien, profesor. Estoy satisfecho con haber sobrevivido al proceso,"_ respondió Harry. Una breve impresión cruzó por el vínculo entre él y el maestro de Pociones, pero Snape permaneció en silencio por un momento.

--Voy a tener que irme luego, Harry. La destransformación debería ser un poco más fácil ya que estarás regresando a tu forma humana en vez de la animaga. _Sabes_ cómo se siente tu cuerpo. Solo concéntrate en reunir tu ser nuevamente,-- ordenó Snape. -- Averiguaré tan pronto como pueda lo que podemos hacer con tus nuevas... habilidades,--. Harry cerró sus ojos, sus escalofríos finalmente comenzando a amainar bajo las tibias mantas.

_"No quiero regresar a la normalidad,"_ pensó con cansancio incluso al comenzar la transformación, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

--Lo sé,-- dijo Snape, sus pensamientos teñidos con compasión, al proporcionarle la energía que necesitaba para asistirlo en transformarse a su forma humana, Harry sintió a su vínculo deslizarse de su agarre entre él y el maestro de Pociones. Snape lo estaba soltando de vuelta a su propio cuerpo, de vuelta a los dementores. --Volveré tan pronto como pueda,-- prometió, y Harry cayó completamente de vuelta a sus propias pesadillas hasta que un agudo ardor en su frente lo trajo a la conciencia una vez más.

Su cuerpo flotó alejándose de él al ser llevado una vez más hacia Voldemort. Parecía que era el atardecer ahora, podía ver claramente el campo abajo. Gruesos árboles oscurecían todo excepto los caminos muggles hasta que se acercó a una diminuta villa, pálidas volutas de humo elevándose de una cuantas chimeneas. Volando rápidamente pasando el pequeño pueblo, Harry fue llevado a un claro justo al sur de donde estaba una desolada mansión, desgastada e imponente. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver a un pequeño cementerio a su lado. Las sombras de la tarde danzaban sobre las lápidas y antiguas estatuas al pasarlas de largo, y solo le tomó una mirada al último nombre de una de esas tumbas para saber con aterradora horrenda seguridad exactamente donde estaba. _"Riddle"_.

Harry se dio cuenta que _aquí_ era donde Cedric había muerto, y sus propias memorias amenazaban con abrumarlo por un momento, mientras flotaba más allá del cementerio, a través de paredes de piedra, muy abajo a las entrañas de la mansión, a una habitación iluminada solo por las llamas. Comenzó a luchar con el jalón ahora, resistiéndose aun cuando sabía que era en vano. Nunca hacía ningún bien. Dos figuras estaban en la habitación con Harry. Una estaba sentada perezosamente en una butaca, la otra arrodillada a la base de ésta, su frente presionada a los pies del hombre sentado. Sabía quienes eran.

"¿...por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Era una oportunidad perfecta. Si hubiera _sabido_ que era un traidor, lo habría tratado acorde a eso, colocándolo bajo la maldición Imperius para envenenar al muchacho por mi mismo. Pero así como es, me hiciste perder tiempo valioso con el traidor," siseó Voldemort. La habitación parecía estar densa con Magia Oscura, el mismo aire rodeando a Harry se sentía sucio y mal. Sintió erizarse al pelo de su nuca. Pettigrew estaba arrodillado ante Voldemort, su frente descansaba a los pies de su amo, su plateada mano prácticamente irradiando poder. Harry estaba sorprendido de cuan débil parecía Wormtail, considerando cuan fuerte la magia en la nueva mano de Pettigrew se sentía para él.

"Lo siento, Amo, pero tenía que saberlo con certeza. No quería delatarlo a menos que estuviera seguro," lloriqueó Pettigrew, su voz apagada ya que permanecía presionada contra la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

"No me prestas servicio con tu mente. Me sirves con tu ciega obediencia. Veo que necesitas un recordatorio de lo que le hago a aquellos que fallan en desempeñar sus roles a mi servicio" siseó Voldemort, y en la luz de las llamas Harry pudo ver claramente los ojos rojos, entrecerrados con ira y molestia. "_'Crucio'_", dijo con indiferencia, su mano ociosamente moviendo la varita con rapidez, y Pettigrew se retorció en el piso a sus pies, su cuerpo dando espasmos, contorsionándose y pateando contra fuerzas invisibles mientras su boca se abría para emitir agonizadores gritos de dolor. Harry se le había unido en el piso y se encontró a si mismo igualmente abrumado, pero fue capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, para mirar al rostro de Pettigrew y ver mas allá de sus propia percepción a lo que sus padres habían visto en este hombre. Nada se revelaba. Finalmente, la maldición fue levantada. Pettigrew permaneció en el piso, sus manos cubriendo su torso con dolor. Jadeaba audiblemente.

Por un extraño momento, Harry pudo haber jurado que lo estaba mirando directamente a él, pero una vez que ese momento había pasado, Harry no pudo estar seguro de nada. Estaba exhausto y harto de esto hasta su mismísima alma. Había aguantado todo esto con la esperanza de que la verdad fuera revelada, de que podría algún día reunirse con su padrino al que había empezado a querer en tan poco tiempo, con sus amigos y la gente que le importaba. Pero estaba perdiendo energía rápidamente. Tenía la esperanza que Snape regresara luego. Estaba sorprendido de haber sobrevivido tanto, pero también sabía que no podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Los prolongados efectos de la maldición en los sentidos de Harry lo dejaban débil y desnudo para la escena desarrollándose frente a él.

"He invocado a nuestro querido profesor de Pociones, para ver como da explicaciones. Deja pasar a los otros, Wormtail," dijo Voldemort amenazadoramente.

"¡No!" gritó Harry desde su lugar en el piso. Nadie lo escuchó.

"Siento que una demostración publica exacta de lo que le _hago_ a los traidores es apropiada para mis seguidores," comentó Voldemort, y su voz tenía un toque de un siniestro capricho.

"¡No!¡Snape!¿Cómo lo localizo?¡Profesor Snape!¡Deténgase!" Harry gritó, su voz estrepitosa en la habitación, incluso si los otros dos ocupantes parecían ignorantes de ella. En esta escena, después de todo, él era solo un fantasma.

Harry vio con horror como Pettigrew tropezar a sus pies y zigzaguear su camino hacia la puerta. Al momento de abrirla, mortifagos entraron la habitación, repartiéndose alrededor de la silla de Voldemort y poniéndose de rodillas. "Amo," murmuraban reverentemente, como maullantes gatitos, y la obscena escena comenzó a desvanecerse junto con la furia de Voldemort, aplacada por la adoración que demostraban sus subordinados, permitiéndole a Harry regresar a su celda, a su cuerpo.

"¡No!¡No vaya!¡Es una trampa!¡Por favor, profesor, no vaya!" los gritos de un quinceañero injustamente encarcelado hicieron eco por la isla de Azkaban y cayeron en sordos oídos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si, lo se! Van a matarme xD Van a cortarme en pedacitos y venderme como comida para gatos. Pero acéptenlo! No es mi culpa! Es la trama, échenle la culpa a la autora... y bueno, también es un poco SU culpa por leer angst, es decir, es como obvio que el final los tiene que dejar en suspenso. Hace tanto tiempo que no leía este fic, excepto para traducir, que se me había olvidado esta parte y casi me caigo de la silla al ver que terminaba aquí! Es tan cruel! xD... pero inmediatamente lei el otro chapi para recordar si Snape moría cruelmente o no. Lastima que ustedes tengan que esperarme a mi xD. A veces creo que les saldría más rápido aprender ingles en vez de esperar mis actualizaciones.

Uhm, qué les digo? Mi regalo de navidad ciertamente les ha adelantado el chapi, porque con el trabajo he llegado agotada directamente a mi cama, nada de sentarme frente al compu esta vez. Sé que me demoré más de las dos semanas que había prometido por chapi, pero es que éste era más largo que el resto! 21 páginas de Word! Normalmente hago 15, con suerte.

Ah, pero termino de lloriquear para dejarlos leer luego. Agradezco su paciencia y a los que me dejaron reviews , siento no haberles dejado el merecido reconocimiento aquí, pero supongo que apreciarán que publique ahora en vez de 3 dias después :-) Sigo con la intención de postear el siguiente antes de dos semanas, pero por supuesto, todo depende de los reviews que reciba ahora (si, los estoy coimando).

P.S: perdon poro cualquier error, pero entre leer esto mas de tres veces, caerme dormida frente al teclado y no tener un beta... En fin, ignoren cualquier error que encuentren... Oh, no, primero haganmelo notar, lo arreglo, y de ahi siguen con sus vidas como si nunca hubiera pasado.


	29. Esperanza

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

29. Esperanza

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arthur se arrodilló entre los arbustos justo a las afueras de la casa de Arvel y Deirdre Barnes. La verde bruma de la Marca Tenebrosa se arremolinaba ociosamente junto con la niebla de la temprana mañana. El rocío había comenzado a caer, y el relajador sonido de gotas chocando contra las hojas que Arthur podía oír cuando retenía la respiración, sus sentidos atentos a escuchar _cualquier_ sonido en absoluto, parecía inapropiadamente pacífico. El pálido indicio grisáceo en la distancia indicaba que el amanecer sería en un par de horas.

"¡Basta!" ordenó secamente la voz de Remus desde atrás. El leve arañar de una pluma se detuvo en la oscuridad. Rita Skeeter había estado garabateando en un pergamino por casi cinco minutos ya mientras esperaban frente a la casa en las afueras de Greenocke, estando atentos a cualquier movimiento antes de proceder a entrar.

"¿Qué? Querían un reportero, pues tienen a una," susurró Skeeter irritada.

"Las palabras son inútiles. Refutables. Toma fotografias. Puedes escribir la historia después. Por ahora necesitamos las imagines de prueba quemadas indeleblemente en la mente de cada uno, pruebas de que Voldemort ha, en efecto, regresado. Si tu historia no llega a ser publicada, las fotografías pueden salir a la luz de alguna otra manera," dijo Remus en voz baja. Arthur escuchó como el pergamino era enrollado y el roce de la tela indicaba que Skeeter había, efectivamente, escuchado. El leve sonido de una cámara sacando fotos fue el signo delator de que ella llevaba una consigo. Arthur sintió una sombría satisfacción al comprender que la primera prueba de los ataques mortifagos iba a ser finalmente obtenida.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Bill desde la oscuridad, a la izquierda de Arthur. Su voz era calmada y eficiente.

"La rodearé hasta la parte de atrás, ustedes dos vayan con Arthur. Señorita Skeeter, manténgase cerca pero no estorbe a nadie," ordenó Remus. Arthur arqueó una ceja sin decir palabra. Para ser un profesor, Remus parecía ser notablemente eficiente en trabajo de terreno. Gruñó a modo de acuerdo, con su varita agarrada firmemente al levantarse y comenzar a avanzar silenciosamente hacia la casa.

El olor a lluvia flotaba en el aire, fresco y tentador. Cuando Arthur se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta del frente, reprimió una sensación de orgullo al ver que sus dos hijos mayores dieron un paso más cerca de él en silenciosa comunicación, cerrando filas. Parecía que tenían toda la intención de protegerlo. Arthur tomó un gran respiro y se acercó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió por cuenta propia, haciendo que los tres hombres dieran un brinco hacia los lados, las varitas levantadas y hechizos preparados. Skeeter se quedó donde estaba parada, a solo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la terraza, con ojos ensanchados y la cámara sostenida en su mano, temporalmente olvidada en su aturdida conmoción. Remus Lupin estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con una ceja arqueada.

"No hay nadie aquí," avisó con voz normal. Todavía estaba ligeramente acallada, pero de cierta forma eso parecía ser adecuado. "Tenemos que apresurarnos. No sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que el ministerio llegue aquí".

Bill maldijo en voz baja al ponerse de pie, quitándose las hojas de su ropa. Charlie suspiró aliviado. "Es rápido," comentó, y Bill gruñó a modo de respuesta. Al pasar por la puerta, por donde la luz entraba débilmente, Arthur vio a Charlie evaluando a Remus con la mirada.

Contuvo la respiración cuando el amargo olor a vomito inundó sus fosas nasales. Se detuvo y cerró sus ojos por un momento, calmándose. Bill puso una mano sobre su hombro en mudo consuelo. Arthur asintió, dándole unas palmaditas a la mano de su hijo tranquilizadoramente antes de seguir.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre. Sillas volcadas, espejos rotos, puertas sacadas de sus bisagras. La Magia Negra flotaba densamente en el aire, su fétida energía era casi tangible. Cubría el lugar como un contaminante, como el residuo de humo en las fibras de los cojines de los sillones, el sofá, sus túnicas. Enturbiaba las ventanas y oscurecía la habitación, atenuaba las luces y apagaba las voces. Arthur tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar al ver la mano de un hombre, el cuerpo al que estaba adherida escondido detrás de un volcado sofá. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre, las uñas hechas pedazos, y cuando dio un paso hacia delante, vio que ciertamente era la mano de Arvel. Su rostro estaba paralizado en una expresión de dolor, sus ojos ensanchados y suplicantes. No mostraba ninguna señal de reconocimiento en ellos, solo desconcertado sufrimiento.

Arthur cerró sus ojos. Arvel había sido un hombre amable, simple y honesto. Parecía haber tenido una ilimitada energía para todas las pequeñas tareas que Deidre le encomendaba._"¿Como se llamaban? Cariño-haz. 'Cariño, haz esto, cariño haz aquello',"_ pensó distraídamente, y tuvo que luchar contra la ola de furia e impotencia que sintió al mirar a Arvel, la indignidad y crueldad que el hombre había tenido que enfrentar en sus últimos momentos.

Había sido un apasionado por la jardinería. Usaba los mismos tres atuendos con lluvia o con sol. Le gustaba pintar, pero se rehusaba a llamarlo arte. _"Amateur. Le gustaba decir que era un amateur. Podría jurar que lo decía simplemente porque le gustaba cómo sonaba la palabra"._ Amaba a Deidre lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a renunciar a la única vida que había conocido sólo para estar con ella. Ella no lo habría dejado, por supuesto, pero Arthur había aprendido mucho del coraje de su relación aun así.

La única razón por la que Voldemort consideró que Arvel era merecedor de esta muerte era por ser muggle. Deidre probablemente nunca había hablado de Voldemort siquiera. Arvel murió sin entender _por qué_, o qué era lo que sus atacantes querían. El leve sonido de una cámara sacando fotos indicó que Skeeter se había recuperado de su conmoción.

"Eso es malditamente horrible,"dijo Charlie levemente. Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" le preguntó Bill a Remus, observando la habitación. "¿Deberíamos reunir algunos artefactos? Algo más que las fotos... lo que realmente necesitamos es arrastrar a un puñado de oficiales fuera de la cama para que vieran esto por si mismos". La indignación y enojo en su voz era un sentimiento que se podía ver reflejado en cada uno de sus rostros.

"Es irónico pensar que _ella_ puede ser la más útil aquí," le comentó Charlie a su hermano, indicando con su cabeza a Rita. Ella pareció ignorar a ambos.

Más que nada, Arthur quería colocar una manta sobre Arvel, o al menos tratar de cerrar sus ojos. Odiaba dejar al hombre en la indigna posición en la cual lo habían encontrado. Se merecía más que eso. Avanzó más por la habitación y vio la encorvada figura de Deidre por primera vez.

Sabía que tenía que ser ella, aunque no la había visto en años. Su cabello aun era de un bello y lustroso castaño, aunque ahora también estaba mezclado con mechas blancas. Estaba esparcido alrededor de ella muy parecido a como cuando lo había llevado a él y a sus hermanos a nadar en el lago en el verano. Estaba un poco más rellena, del tipo 'Estoy comprometida y él me ama como soy'. Arthur había superado su atracción por ella años atrás, pero el cariñoso afecto obviamente todavía permanecía. La opresión en su garganta aumentaba al acercarse a la mujer quien varios años atrás había sido la niñera de él y sus cinco hermanos cuando niños.

Deidre fue quien le había dado seguridad la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts. Había estado aterrorizado, convencido por alguna razón que no sería un Gryffindor como el resto de su familia. Lo fue, por supuesto. Después de haber sido sorteado, Deidre le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Ella lo hizo sentir bienvenido. Era la primera vez que había estado separado de su familia, y al ser el mayor, había dejado a sus hermanos atrás. Hogwarts no era su hogar, pero con la ayuda de ella se le asemejaba bastante. Lo acompañaba a su sala de clases los primeros días hasta que se orientó lo suficiente con las escaleras, y cada Navidad le dejó un dulce de almendra debajo del árbol, un pequeño gusto muggle que él había aprendido a amar rápidamente.

Él hizo lo mismo por sus hermanos, los recibió y los saludaba alegremente cuando cada uno fue sorteado. Todos Gryffindors por supuesto. Los había acompañado a sus salas hasta que hicieron amigos por su cuenta. Les había advertido de los profesores a los que había que tenerles cuidado y qué clases eran las más entretenidas.

Deidre se alejó lentamente de su vida, pero la considerada manera en que lo había tratado nunca dejó su mente. Cuando llegó el escándalo de que ella se había enamorado de un muggle, y Arthur escuchó que su familia la estaba amenazando con desheredarla, él hizo que una de sus amigas le dejara un pequeño dulce de almendra sobre su cama, con la promesa que su propia familia le había ofrecido._ "Lo que sea que pase, siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros"_.

Ella terminó Hogwarts e inmediatamente se casó con Arvel. Cuando Arthur estuvo sentado junto a Molly, con quien había estado saliendo hace casi un año atrás, y vio el amor en los ojos de Arvel al observar fijamente a Deirdre caminar por el pasillo... se dio cuenta que se sentía de la misma manera. Por Molly. Le propuso matrimonio seis meses después.

Atravesó lentamente el lugar y dio la vuelta hasta que pudo ver su rostro. Nunca había visto algo como aquello. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sus pupilas hacia atrás, los ojos casi en blanco. Su boca estaba abierta en un paralizado grito, con saliva a cada lado de su cara, y Arthur pudo ver que fue ella la que había estado enferma. Supo, al mirar la agonizante expresión de Deidre, que se había vuelto demente antes de morir. Le habían inflingido la maldición Cruciatus hasta que se volvió loca, y luego la habían matado.

"Esto es lo que sueña Harry," dijo Remus al pararse al lado de Arthur. "Y yo pensé que _nosotros_ estábamos tratando de protegerlo a _él_," comentó crípticamente.

"Incluso en Azkaban no puede escapar de esto," dijo Bill mirando a su alrededor, negando con la cabeza. Arthur tuvo la sensación que recién ahora su hijo estaba comenzando a internalizar lo que Harry había estado experimentando. _"Siempre es diferente cuando uno lo _ve_,¿no es así? A esto es lo que le han tenido miedo"._ Pensó en el desesperado encubrimiento de Fudge, y una profunda furia ardió dentro de él por la devastación de dos preciosas vidas. El hecho de que una fuera muggle no lo hacía menos mágico en su mente.

"¿Los conocías?" preguntó Remus suavemente. Arthur asintió. _"Si solo pudiera ponerla en otra posición. Sé que estaría mucho más cómoda,"_ pensó, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar _ese_ pensamiento. Había sabido que sería mucho más difícil porque había sido amigo de ellos. Había tratado de estar preparado. Molly también. _"Pero hay ciertas cosas para las que simplemente no puedes prepararte. Ciertas cosas para las que no deberías tener que hacerlo"_.

"¿Qué tal rastros de residuos de artefactos que solo pudieron venir claramente de aquí? Este lugar está tapado en Magia Negra. ¿Cómo podrían disputar eso?" le preguntó Charlie a la habitación en general.

"No podemos probar que no fue robado y a punto de ser subastado en el callejón Knockturn antes de que encontramos los artículos. Podrían decir que _nosotros_ robamos los objetos y los infundimos con Magia Negra para tratar de darle crédito a las advertencias de Dumbledore," respondió Bill. Arthur levantó la vista del cuerpo de Deidre para ver a sus dos hijos evaluándolo en silencio. Remus aun estaba de pie a su lado, sus ojos ámbar en Skeeter también. Skeeter se mantenía ocupada tomando fotos de la habitación lentamente, como si pretendiera unir las piezas en su lugar para una foto panorámica.

"¿En que estoy pensando? 'Integritas'," comentó abruptamente, dándose una palmada en la frente, luego se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia afuera.

"¿A donde vas?" preguntó Charlie.

"He usado un hechizo para proteger la integridad de las fotos. Asegura que nadie las ha alterado. Quiero mas fotografías de la Marca Tenebrosa.," explicó con voz dura.

"No faltaría más, entonces continua. Yo iré con ella," les avisó a los hombres de la habitación.

"A la primera señal de que el ministerio se pone en marcha _debemos_ irnos. No pueden tener _ninguna_ idea de que hemos estado aquí," le recordó Remus, mirando intensamente a Charlie.

"Yo iré con ellos también, mantendré vigilancia," se ofreció Bill. Remus le asintió a los dos hombres y vio a la procesión encaminarse afuera.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Arthur gentilmente. Éste negó con la cabeza.

"Algunas cosas simplemente no deberían pasar. _Esto_ no debería haber pasado.¡Ellos no _hicieron_ nada!" exclamó, indicando marcadamente a la habitación. "Harry _no debería_ estar en Azkaban. A veces siento que quedan tan pocas buenas personas... y el número continúa disminuyendo. Hay demasiados Lucius Malfoy y ni siquiera suficientes Dumbledore. Demasiados predadores y no suficientes protectores. Las personas con las que trabajo... ellos son buenas personas, Remus. Todo el Ministerio de Magia no es como esto. Pero todo lo que toma es un poco de poder y miedo,¿y ves lo que puede pasar? Mira lo que pasa cuando tienen tanto miedo de decir lo que se piensa". Su voz estaba apagada, y aun así cargada de frustración y dolor.

"Estamos cerca, Arthur. No durará mucho más, y el siguiente ministro que tengamos no... _no lo podemos dejar_ ignorar esto, meter su cabeza en la arena. Fudge es tan culpable de asesinato como Voldemort. Las precauciones que se podrían haber tomado, hechizos de alarma que pudieron haberse conjurado; trasladares ocultos estratégicamente," dijo Remus, moviendo inconcientemente su cabeza hacia los lugares donde Arthur sospechaba que Remus los habría colocado. "Demasiadas familias no saben lo que les ha pasado a sus hijos, sus padres, sus hermanos. No fue lo suficientemente bueno para ellos" dijo Remus, indicando a Deidre y Arvel, "pero al menos trataremos de detenerlo antes que ocurra de nuevo". Arthur suspiró.

"Lo sé, por supuesto que tienes razón. Es solo que..." comenzó, y dejó que su voz se apagara.

"No se siente como si fuera suficiente. Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé," afirmó Remus, sus ojos llenos de emoción.

_"Y también está Harry,"_ pensó Arthur. La silenciosa determinación del muchacho cuando Molly trataba de protegerlo estaba grabada en su mente. Solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Harry un par de veces antes de que hicieran la redada en La Madriguera. Arthur pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de disuadirlos, de convencerlos de opciones mas pacificas. Realmente debería haber sabido mejor que eso. Él _sabía más_ que eso. Sabía como eran los aurores; tipos decentes, pero más propensos a las varitas que a las palabras. Pero aun así tuvo que intentarlo.

Las pocas veces que había visto a Harry, sus ojos verdes insondables cuando veía desarrollarse una escena que había estado esperando, temiendo... _"Ya basta,",_ pensó, apartando a su mente de los horribles últimos minutos de Deirdre._ "Hay cosas por hacer. Deja de lamentarte. Harry está vivo allá afuera, y todavía trata de salvar vidas, Merlín lo ayude. Aún hay mucho más que hacer"_, El sonido de pisadas por la puerta frontal los alertó. Remus ya tenía su varita lista y la apuntó a Charlie cuando asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Parpadeó momentáneamente mirando a Remus, luego volvió su cabeza hacia su padre.

"Ya vienen," advirtió en voz baja.

"¿Por el frente o por atrás?" preguntó Remus.

"Atrás," respondió y asintió. "Papá, tenemos que irnos," dijo con lástima. Arthur le dio una última mirada al matrimonio y avanzó hacia la puerta. Remus se movió rápidamente detrás de él y salió con gracia al aire libre, hacia el campo que los rodeaba. El gris cielo estaba comenzando a enrojecer levemente con los primeros rayos de sol. La Marca Tenebrosa aun flotaba, su brillante verde descaradamente fuera de lugar en la neblinosa mañana. Arthur supo cuando se estaba acercando a Bill y Skeeter por el sonido de la cámara.

"¿No puedes silenciar esa condenada cámara?¿Acaso _quieres_ que sepan que estamos aquí?" susurró Charlie con severidad. Una murmurada palabra logró el cometido. Arthur prontamente se arrodilló entre Skeeter y Bill. Charlie le estaba murmurando algo a Remus, evidentemente planeando por cuánto tiempo sería seguro seguir tomando fotografías.

"¿Estás bien, papá?" preguntó Bill suavemente. Arthur asintió. _"Las palabras parecen tan... superficiales últimamente. Nunca parecen transmitir lo suficiente"_. Las palabras que usaba para decirles a sus hijos cuanto los amaba nunca conllevaban lo que quería decir. Cuan orgulloso estaba de ellos. Cuan maravillado que Molly y él habían creado hubiesen llegado a ser tan increíbles, hermosos hijos, y como nunca se sentía lo suficientemente merecedor de haber tenido tanta suerte.

"Gracias, Bill". Su hijo frunció el ceño por la emoción en su voz.

"Es hora," avisó Remus, indicando a los oficiales del ministerio que ahora entraban a la casa a toda potencia. Arthur pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Skeeter al continuar sacando foto tras foto.

Sintió el pergamino en su bolsillo y _sabía_ que ahora era el momento, pero se encontró reacio a entregarlo. Contenía una preciada verdad, una vida, en sus manos, y el confiárselo a... esa superficial, presuntuosa, chismosa columnista parecía denigrar lo que Harry había tenido que soportar. Era la verdad del error e ignorancia de Percy... Ella simplemente no era _merecedora_ de eso.

Remus la llevó después del resto, caminando hacia un claro en los bosques circundantes. La lluvia había suavizado la tierra lo suficiente para que pudieran viajar silenciosamente, encubiertos por el regular sonido de la llovizna sobre la copa de los árboles. Solo la ocasional maldición de Skeeter cuando pisaba nuevamente otro charco o embarrado pedazo de tierra en el diminuto sendero revelaba su presencia del todo. Cuando al fin Remus y Bill parecieron cómodos para Aparecerse, Arthur se dio la vuelta hacia Skeeter y reluctantemente sacó el pergamino del verdadero testimonio de Harry bajo Veritaserum.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con lo que has conseguido esta noche?" le preguntó Arthur. Bill y Charlie automáticamente se asignaron hacer guardia a lados opuestos del claro mientras Remus se aproximaba a Arthur y Skeeter.

"Es la historia del siglo. Imprimirla, por supuesto".

"Señorita Skeeter," dijo Remus y le dio una mirada al pergamino en las manos de Arthur. Pareció entender la reticencia de entregarlo. "Usted comprende, si el ministerio tiene algún rumor de esto de antemano, podrían muy bien forzar al diario a no imprimirlo". Skeeter resopló.

"Por favor,¿creen que soy estúpida? Puede que no tenga moral, pero no soy corta de luces tampoco," respondió, y se vio verdaderamente perturbada al pensar que ellos dos lo creían así.

"¿Entonces qué hará si el ministerio _obtiene_ un rumor de esta historia?" preguntó Remus.

"El secreto para toda exclusiva impresa es simple... Esperar hasta el _último_ minuto para dárselo a tu editor, quédate con él hasta que sea aprobado, y tenlo en la impresora antes que cualquiera sepa qué los golpeó," dijo ella, su voz cargada con deleite.

"¿Puede confiar en su editor?" presionó Remus. Ella asintió vigorosamente.

"Ni una pizca. Pero es un codicioso bastardo, así que no importa _cuanto_ alguien ofrezca pagarle para que los alerte de cualquier problemática historia, él imprimirá esto. Está hambriento por un ascenso," comentó ella con lo que Arthur solo podía describir como una _afectuosa_ sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur le entregó el pergamino abruptamente, presionándolo a sus manos y alejando las suyas antes que sus instintos sobrepasaran cualquier razón y lo tomaran de vuelta. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó con una ceja arqueada evaluadoramente al detectar algunos de los hechizos de autenticidad en él.

"Pruebas del regreso de Voldemort, y la directa participación de Fudge en un encubrimiento para prevenir que eso se hiciera público," explicó Arthur.

"¿Un testimonio, entonces? Reconozco los sellos. Alguien bajo la influencia del Veritaserum. ¿Quién?" preguntó Rita curiosa. La información claramente parecía ser la droga de su elección. Casi parecía estar babeando ligeramente.

"Harry Potter," dijo Remus. Los ojos de Skeeter se movieron rápidamente de uno a otro por un momento. "Felicitaciones, señorita Skeeter. Usted lo desacreditó lo suficiente al ojo público para hacerlo un objetivo para el Ministerio de Magia," dijo con una determinada amenaza. Arthur sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaron cuando le dio un vistazo al inexpresivo rostro del antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"¿Está...? Él tiene,¿qué?¿Quince?¿Pudo sobrevivir... intacto?" preguntó ella. Arthur frunció el ceño por el extraño tono de su voz. No sabía muy bien qué deducir de ello.

"Le dieron una dosis de adulto," continuó Arthur, su propia voz sonaba extraña también. "Fudge se rehusó a creerle, así que le dieron la dosis completa".

"¿_Pudo sobrevivir_?" preguntó ella nuevamente. Arthur asintió. "Bien...", claramente estaba apunto de desestimar el incidente.

"Pero Fudge aun así se rehusó a aceptarlo. Harry Potter está ahora en Azkaban esperando el juicio," dijo Arthur con frialdad. Ella frunció el ceño, y él pudo ver una variedad de emociones cruzar por su rostro antes de asentarse en fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué?¿Piensan que fue _mi_ culpa?¿Piensan que _eso_ es mi culpa?" demandó ella, casi gruñendo al apuntar de vuelta hacia la Marca Tenebrosa, sus gruesos brazaletes haciendo ruidos metálicos al chocar ruidosamente con sus violentos ademanes "Qué quieres de mí, Arthur Weasley, porque no estoy segura de que me guste hacia donde está yendo esto," preguntó ella agresivamente. Evidentemente su lema personal era que cualquier buena defensa era creada con una poderosa ofensiva.

Arthur dio un paso hacia delante, su rostro cercano al de ella. "No estoy seguro _qué_ esperaba, señorita Skeeter. ¿Remordimiento?¿Culpa? Usted difamó a un niño y lo convirtió en un blanco. Lo aisló de sus amigos y se aprovechó su dolor. La encuentro a usted una obscenidad, señorita Skeeter, y me horroriza poner _esto_," señaló al pergamino, "a su cuidado. Sin embargo, las circunstancias justifican extrañas alianzas, pero sepa esto... he dejado la vida de Harry Potter en sus manos. Si de alguna manera esta historia nunca llega a ser publicada o no recibe el crédito que merece... Voldemort no es el único que puede hacer desaparecer a gente," dijo Arthur con una voz perfectamente calmada. Remus, Charlie y Bill lo quedaron mirando fijamente, perplejos. Él los ignoró. Rita Skeeter lo miró profundamente dentro de sus ojos, y él no estaba seguro de lo que vio ahí, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerle sentir que ella entendió todo el peso de sus palabras.

"Las amenazas, Arthur Weasley, no te vienen. Apégate a mimar muggles. Imprimiré la historia no porque quieren que lo haga, sino porque es una _noticia_," respondió ella y dio un paso hacia atrás, el pergamino apretado contra de su pecho. Vio a los hombres observándola, sus labios tensados. Arthur habría sentido que su promesa cayó en oídos sordos de no haber notado como el pergamino temblaba en sus manos justo segundos antes de que ella se Apareciera.

"Caray, papá. Eso fue... nuevo," dijo Charlie, frunciendo el ceño al decirlo. Remus posó una mano en el hombro de Arthur y dio un apretón antes de retirarla.

"Es tiempo de irse, caballeros," avisó Remus. Arthur asintió.

"¿Regresarás a ayudar a Sirius ahora?" le preguntó. Remus asintió.

"Le informaré al profesor Dumbledore los últimos descubrimientos, luego lo localizare y me reuniré con él".

"Ojala lo atrapes, que tengas una buena cacería," dijo Arthur. La sonrisa de Remus era casi predadora, y su expresión prometía muchas cosas. Ninguna de ellas agradables para Pettigrew.

"Buena cacería," se despidió Charlie, estrechando su mano cálidamente.

"Buena cacería," repitió Bill, y al estrecharle la mano también lo dio una palmada levemente en el hombro.

"Mantengan a salvo a su familia," dijo Remus.

"Y tú a la tuya," Arthur respondió. Remus asintió en entendimiento, luego Apareció.

"Vamos, papá. Te llevaremos a casa. Estás empapado. Si te resfrías, mamá nos va a matar," dijo Charlie y pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de su padre afectuosamente. Arthur cerró sus ojos y sonrió. _"Molly"_. Era hora de regresar a casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron arrojó el pergamino por sobre su cabeza con exasperación. Éste revoloteo hasta llegar al piso mientras todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa lo observaban. "Me estoy quedando completamente harto con todas estos extrañas pequeños costos de idiosincrasias que sigo encontrando," dijo y estiró las piernas, reclinándose hacia atrás y forzando a la silla del comedor a estar solo en dos patas. Ésta se quejó patéticamente.

"¿Idiosincrasias?" preguntó Hermione.

"Y aquí yo pensando que todo el tiempo que pasabas con Hermione te convertiría en un repollo," dijo Fred con admiración. "Bravo, señorita Granger," y se puso de pie, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia ella, burlándose del uso de Ron de grandes palabras. Ron le frunció el ceño sobriamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?" le preguntó Ginny, su barbilla descansando de manera extraña en la palma de una mano mientras la otra continuaba revisando la pila de pergaminos. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos por la fatiga.

"Esto," enseñó Ron, la silla dio un golpe seco de vuelta al suelo cuando él le arrojó el pergamino del que estaba hablando. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento mientras lo ojeaba, luego le dio un vistazo a Hermione que tenía su mano extendida, ansiosa de echarle una mirada. Incluso comenzó a chasquear los dedos exigentemente.

"Déjame ver," imploró. Ginny entrecerró los ojos por un momento, luego le entregó el pergamino. Ella se lo arrebató rápidamente y lo escudriñó de principio a fin.

"¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?" preguntó Ron. Hermione levantó la vista distraídamente.

"Yo no vi nada raro," observó Ginny. Fred y George ahora ya estaban mirando con profundo interés. Percy había vuelto del comedor a la cocina, con una tetera en sus manos y otro plato de bollos de su madre.

"¿Qué es esto?" inquirió al colocar la tetera en el centro de la mesa y hacer espacio para el plato, sus ojos aterrizando en el pergamino detrás de la silla de Ron. "Al menos _intenta_ mantener cierta apariencia de orden, Ron. Voy a tener que volver a ordenarlos después de que terminen," dijo con cansina irritación. Incluso aunque parecía que Percy estaba regañando más por hábito que por otra cosa, aun así hacia que la furia de Ron se elevara.

"Disculpa por la _dificultad_ que esto te ha causado, Percy. Nosotros no querríamos causarte _inconveniencias_ de ninguna manera... digamos... ¿salvando la vida de alguien, quizás?" molestó Ron, su tono ácido, provocándolo._"Solo inténtalo,"_ pensó, incluso al reconocer que, aunque estaba más que furioso con su hermano, también estaba buscando liberar algo de su frustración y angustia con él también.

"Ron, estoy a favor de _fastidiar a Percy_ tanto como cualquiera,¿pero te importa?¿De qué están hablando tú y Hermione?" preguntó Fred, molesto. Percy miró categóricamente a Ron.

"Estoy hablando de _esto_," indicó y agarró el pergamino de las manos de Hermoine. Ella ya se lo estaba devolviendo cuando él se lo arrancó de las manos, por lo que ella le lanzó una agitada mirada.

"No más té para Ron," anunció. Luego lo observó penetrantemente cuando Ron le pasó el documento a Percy, que frunció el ceño al ojearlo. "Yo lo noté también, Ron, pero no pensé que fuera algo que pudiéramos usar. Puede ser cualquier investigación".

"¿Podría alguien decirnos de _qué_ hablan?" dijo George con cansancio. Ron levantó la mirada inquisitivamente también.

"¿Qué no se ve bien?" preguntó Percy curiosamente.

"Esta División Dracontine," dijo Ron, golpeando con el dedo el pergamino en las manos de Percy al ponerse de pie a su lado. "Hay cobros mensuales, y luego están _éstos_," le indicó un número que hizo que las cejas de Percy se arquearan.

"Veo a qué te refieres," dijo después de un momento, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

"Hola," saludó Bill saliendo de la chimenea y entrando al comedor. Arthur y Charlie lo siguieron rápidamente.

"¡Papá!" exclamó Ron y sonrió ampliamente.

Había estado aterrorizado por la idea de que su padre estuviera afuera con los mortifagos y la granuja gente del Ministerio de Magia. Intelectualmente, _sabía_ que su papá era un hombre hábil, pero ciertamente no reforzaba la apariencia de madurez y segura aptitud cuando veía como actuaba cerca de alguna tecnología muggle. Hacia que Ron se sintiera extrañamente protector de él.

Por supuesto, era demasiado varonil como para abrazarlo, sin embargo. Al menos se tranquilizó que Fred y George se veían igual de aliviados y despreocupados al mismo tiempo también. Por eso lo tomó por sorpresa cuando Percy cruzó la habitación rápidamente, pergamino aun en la mano, y abrazó a su padre, luego les dio unas palmadas a sus dos hermanos en la espalda con alivio. Bill y Charlie ambos se veían igualmente perplejos. Percy _no era_ del tipo afectivo. Mientras sus expresiones no eran necesariamente abiertas y acogedora, ya no se veían hostiles tampoco.

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Ron. _"Por favor, que sean buenas noticias. Por _una vez_, deja que sea buenas noticias"_.

"Rita Skeeter tiene _abundante_ evidencia. Espero que la veamos impresa tan pronto como hoy," dijo Arthur y abrazó de vuelta a Percy, luego sonrió levemente extendiendo los brazos y acercó a Charlie y Bill también. "Lo hicieron bien, muchachos".

Charlie comenzó a sonrojarse, y Bill estaba tratando de verse digno mientras abrazaba de vuelta a su papá. _"Ríndete, Bill,"_ pensó Ron con una sonrisa. Era agradable de ver, sin embargo. Molly era la de mostrar afecto físicamente, y aunque Arthur era un amable y amoroso hombre, era más comúnmente expresado por palabras y considerados gestos que por abrazos. A menudo decía que 'significa mucho más para una persona el que le _muestren_ que son amados a que se lo digan'.

"Gracias a Merlín," Molly dijo desde la puerta de la cocina y caminó rápidamente a través de la habitación, envolviendo al papa de Ron en un apretado abrazo. Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo.

"¿Deberíamos irnos?" le susurró Hermione a Ron. Él se encogió de hombros y miró a Ginny. Ella frunció el ceño al ver a sus padres.

"No creo," dijo Ginny, pero sus ojos ensanchados indicaban que lo estaba considerando. Arthur suspiró profundamente, su respiración soplando mechones del cabello que se escapaba del moño de Molly antes de frotar su espalda, un gesto tranquilizador. Ella reluctantemente reciamente lo soltó y lo miró de cerca, sosteniendo sus manos en las de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó ella suavemente. Ron sintió como si sus hermanos fueran invisibles, y como si él estuviera importunando en un momento muy privado de sus padres.

"Quizás debamos," sugirió Ron en voz baja y comenzó a deslizarse hacia fuera de la cocina.

"Lo estoy ahora," la tranquilizó Arthur y apretó sus manos. "No se vayan," le dijo a Ron. "Está bien. No se tienen que ir.¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?¿Han encontrado algo sospechoso?" le preguntó a todos ellos, y aunque su tono era esperanzado, su expresión ya estaba resignada.

"La verdad..." comenzó Ron y Percy se recompuso, bajando la mirada hacia el pergamino aun en sus manos. El rostro de Arthur inmediatamente comenzó a iluminarse, sus ojos brillando con interés.

"¿Si?"

"Creo que han encontrado algo, pero aun no se lo que es. Quizás tu puedas ayudar, Charlie," opinó Percy y le entregó el documento a su hermano. Charlie lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo?" preguntó con cautela.

"Ron notó unas tarifas peculiares a la División Dracontine. Normalmente se les paga una vez al mes. Sé lo que son esos. Pero aquí hay algunos cobros anómalos por casi seis veces esa cantidad. Sé que esta es una rama del Departamento de Investigación y Contención de Dragones porque Newt Scamander firmó los gastos, pero... no estoy seguro de que ninguno de estos nuevos proyectos estén autorizados, ahora que lo pienso," dijo Percy, agitando la cabeza. "Las divisiones de investigación generalmente obtienen mas carta blanca en financiamiento de cualquier manera, así que nunca habría hecho saltar ninguna alarma conmigo. No con las firmas apropiadas."

" La División Dracontine tiene un enfoque muy reducido, Percy. Solo investigan un aspecto del dragón. La anatomía del dragón, para ser específico". Todos lo observaban expectantes. "La glándula Pyretostium Spiraero," dijo y sonrió, como si eso lo explicara todo. Todos ellos parpadearon una vez, y luego de nuevo.

"En términos de hombre común, Charlie. Nunca soñé que llegaría el día cuando dijeras palabras que yo no pudiera entender," bromeó Bill irónicamente. Charlie hizo como que le pegaba un puñetazo en broma.

"Es la glándula que los dragones usan para arrojar fuego," explicó. La rápida inspiración de Hermione imitó la de Ron. Se miraron ansiosamente, y Ron sintió que su corazón comenzó a golpear ruidosamente contra su pecho.

"¿Qué?" dijo Arthur, frunciéndole el ceño a Ron.

"¿Cuán caliente es el fuego de un dragón, Charlie?" preguntó Ron y se dio cuenta que las palmas de sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar.

"Condenadamente caliente," respondió Charlie, frunciendo el ceño, y distraídamente comenzó a rascar una cicatriz de quemadura en su antebrazo.

"¿Suficientemente caliente como para cremar cuerpos humanos?" susurró Hermione, con ojos ensanchados.

"Más de 1000 grados Celsius, lo que debería ser suficiente". La habitación estaba silenciosa cuando todos se miraban entre todos, atónitos. El cuarto estaba completamente inmóvil.

"Eso es," dijo Arthur rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltando a Hermione cuando ésta miraba fijamente a Ron. Él elevó los ojos hacia Percy, una quieta energía reemplazando la fatiga en sus ojos. "¿Estás autorizado para hacer inspecciones?" preguntó vivazmente. Percy asintió, su rostro tan blanco como la tiza. Para Ron se veía vagamente como si pudiera entrar en estado de shock."Necesitamos una muestra de cualquier ceniza de esas instalaciones. ¿Has estado alguna vez ahí, Charlie?¿Conoces la distribución?" le preguntó. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

"No lo he hecho, pero conozco a un tipo que sí. Puedo hacer que dibuje un mapa fácilmente.¿Eso servirá?" le preguntó a Percy. Éste asintió y Charlie se dio la vuelta, agarrando un puñado de polvos Flu y llegando a zancadas a la chimenea.

"El profesor Snape debería ser capaz de determinar de qué componentes están hechas esas cenizas, y tendremos nuestra respuesta," dijo Arthur y dejó salir un profundo respiro. "Merlín, que nuestra suerte finalmente esté cambiando," rogó en voz alta. Molly lo abrazó una vez más, luego dio la vuelta hacia Ron, con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy astuto, Ronald. Siempre has sido un muchacho tan inteligente," dijo orgullosamente y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Hermione estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y Ron no pudo evitar la emergente risa de alivio que se le escapó cuando su madre aplastó el aire de sus pulmones. _"Esto _tiene_ que estar bien"_. Lo sabía. _"Bastardos,"_ pensó. _"Resiste, Harry. Ya casi estamos ahí. Deja que lleguemos a tiempo,"_ imploró Ron a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar escuchando._"Dejen que sobreviva esto."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, me he tomado mi tiempo, pero ya está aqui :) A todos los que querian saber si Snape moría lenta y dolorosamente ... xD van a tener que esperar más para saberlo.

Uff, ya, es tempranisimo, acabo de despertarme para ir a trabajar, y prefiero no molestarlos tanto con mi bla bla. Lo que si, agradezcanle a Iserith! Beteó este chapi también (wow, tener beta dificulta mucho menos todo esto), lo que implica que no tuve que leer este chapi mil veces antes de subirlo... Ah, el capitulo anterior también lo beteó y lo volví a subir, para los que no lo notaron.

Agrademientos a los reviews que me llegaron hace años y yo la ingrata demorandome en actualizar T.T. A Pokhara, Llalien y tatis (y Iserith) sorry por haberme demorado xD no me odien.

Ah, ya, me voy que llego tarde.


	30. Entrega

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD).

[EDIT: Ahora sí el chapi está beteado por _Iserith_ :D Asi que lean sin cuidado, no hay peligro que se desmayen por las horribles fallas gramaticales ;-) Dejenle agradecimientos a ella también! prendanle una velita o algo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

30. Entrega

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nunca he estado aquí antes, lo noto cuando me Aparezco en un pequeño cementerio y me dirijo a mi lugar de destino. Intuitivamente _sé_ hacia donde soy llamado a ir, y reprimo mi fastidio por que el indicador sea medido por la cantidad de dolor con que la Marca quema mi brazo. Mientras más me acerco más doloroso se vuelve. Tan encantadores detalles en los que piensa Voldemort. Increíble que esta vida _alguna vez_ me atrajera. Al pasar por el cementerio cubierto de vegetación, veo autos muggles estacionados a lo largo de la calle, y acogedoras casitas rurales con las luces encendidas detrás de cortinas cerradas, en el rocío del atardecer. _No_ es el tipo de lugar que esperaba de _él_. Presiono con fuerza la Marca, el acto es al menos tranquilizador, aunque en realidad no hace nada por aliviar el dolor. El clima, aunque típico, ha obligado a todos a permanecer dentro de las casas, algo por lo que estoy agradecido. Nunca es divertido tratar de pasar desapercibido usando una túnica en medio de jeans muggles, impermeables, paraguas y botas.

Veo mi destino final, y opino que _no_ es tan sorprendente. Es una especie de gran casa, más bien como una mansión, en ruinas, con ventanas rotas y puertas tapizadas. Puedo ver que el jardín ha crecido hasta tal punto que mucho del verdadero detalle de la casa misma está escondido detrás de maleza y hierba. Irónicamente, es la clásica definición de a lo que los muggles les gusta referirse como casa embrujada. La idea de tontos adolescentes desafiándose a pasar la noche adentro, cuando mi Marca me dice lo que ya está ahí, envía escalofríos por mis venas. _"Deja que el clima mantenga a los tontos y a los románticos lejos de aquí al menos hasta que él se haya ido,"_ ruego.

Mi corazón palpita en mi garganta, como siempre lo hace cuando soy convocado. Sé que está mal sentirse tan vivo cuando camino tan cerca de la muerte, pero pasa de todas maneras. El aire huele fresco, el crecido jardín por el que estoy caminando hace que mis dedos cosquilleen por buscar hierbas y otros útiles ingredientes para mis pociones. Viejos jardines como éste son criaderos para raras semillas, pronto perdidas u olvidadas, reemplazadas por las frutas y vegetales Technicolor de los muggles, las preciosas hierbas percibidas como maleza son arrancadas y reemplazadas por esas monstruosas rosas de jardín. Tiemblo ante la idea. _"Gack"_. Mis pasos resuenan ruidosamente en mis oídos, escucho el leve sonido del pasto quebrándose bajo mi peso. Los encantamientos que he puesto en mi túnica me mantienen cálido y seco, meramente un espectador del clima en vez de su víctima.

Cuando primero tomé el rol de espía, encontré una interesante correlación entre el camino de vida que elegí y un juego muggle. Al principio, debido a su referencia, pensé que tenía orígenes históricos reales. La ruleta rusa es el juego. Con un arma muggle, pon una bala en la cámara y gírala. Pon el arma contra tu cabeza y jala del gatillo. Si las probabilidades juegan a tu favor, vives. Pero siempre está_ esa_ posibilidad. Tuve que investigar, y averiguar más. ¿Qué clase de personas jugarían a un juego como éste? La verdad, estaba ligeramente decepcionado. No _hay_ pruebas concretas de los orígenes de este juego, aunque evidentemente todavía se juega hoy en día. La cosa más cercana que pude encontrar fue un libro escrito en los 1930 describiendo la ruleta rusa, solo que jugado con cinco balas en la cámara y una ranura vacía, no una bala y cinco ranuras vacías. ¿Un juego completamente diferente, no es así? Es más como un baile con el suicidio que con las oportunidades. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que estoy jugando la segunda versión del juego. Tengo una oportunidad para la vida, al menos una que encuentro aceptable _vivir_.

No pretendo tener esperanzas de sobrevivir a esto. No soy ingenuo. No voy a vivir hasta una edad madura, tener pequeños infantes que cuidar, y saltarines nietos a quienes contarles la historia de mi vida. _"Heh. Eso les enseñaría"_. No voy a morir mientras duermo, o por causas naturales. Y cuando muera, habrá _muy_ pocas personas que llorarán mi muerte. _"Algo así como… quizás… una o dos"_. Voy a morir dolorosamente, y joven. _"Aunque ciertamente me_ siento_ viejo"_. Voy a morir solo, en agonía, con mi dignidad arrebatada por una maldición Imperdonable… y sin arrepentirme ni por un momento.

Porque el sendero que escogí antes no era ningún sendero en absoluto. Los muggles tienen una concepción del cielo y el infierno que encuentro divertida, la mayor parte. Pero parte de ella me suenan ciertas. Hay algunas personas en este mundo que son verdaderamente malvadas. Algunos lugares naturalmente corruptos. He conocido la maldad, me he aliado con ella. Y finalmente la he visto por lo que es verdaderamente. Más deslumbrante, más simple, más fácil, pero _no_ mejor. Al pasar por la tapizada puerta, convenientemente abierta, hacia la mohosa, podrida mansión, sé que he entrado a un lugar como ése. La maldad vive aquí, se manifiesta aquí. Y me pregunto, no por primera vez, y ojala no la última, si éste es el momento._ "¿Será este el último lugar que vea antes de morir?"_

"_Encantador. Estoy tan melancólico como el clima"_. Suspirando, doy varios pasos hacia adentro lentamente hasta que estoy seguro que nadie me ha seguido. Conjuro una luz y observo alrededor cuando ésta aparece con un leve estallido, sosteniendo el puñado de resplandeciente luz en una mano, llevando mi varita en la otra. Las sombras son apropiadas en este lugar. Me he adentrado a un enorme vestíbulo, con piso de mármol cubierto de polvo y columnas de madera talladas ornamentalmente que se elevan hasta el techo en un medio círculo, exhibiendo el candelabro de cristal envuelto de telarañas que todavía logra reflejar cientos de diminutos arcoiris por la habitación. Los alegres rayos de color espectrales parecen tan completamente fuera de lugar en esta húmeda y fría reliquia de casa, como si los diminutos arcoiris fueran pequeñas frambuezas siendo arrojadas a la cara del odio mismo. Lucho por no sonreír, y me doy cuenta que Dumbledore _realmente_ debe estar pegándome sus malos hábitos como para encontrar esto tan divertido.

"¿En paz con tu creador, Maestro de Pociones?" sisea una voz detrás mío, y al instante siento la punta de una varita clavarse en mi cuello. Solo un hombre ha sido capaz de acercarse tan sigilosamente de esa manera sin que lo note. Un hombre que aborrezco y compadezco y odio por lo que se ha convertido… por lo que yo hice de él. Su forma animaga es notablemente silenciosa, y ésta no es la primera vez que se me acerca pasando completamente desapercibido. Que él sea _el único_ no me da ninguna tranquilidad.

"¿Qué hay del tuyo, Pettigrew?¿Algún rostro sonriente esperando para recibirte en el otro lado?" respondo, mi voz calmada y mordaz. Es peculiar como siempre he respondido al estrés. Mientras peor se vuelvan las circunstancias, más en control estoy. _"¿Es por esto que he tenido éxito siendo espía? Mejor evitar ese pensamiento antes que me eche mala suerte"_. Por el momento, sin embargo, él está mostrando más agresión hacia mí de la que _nunca_ lo ha hecho, lo que no presagia nada bueno.

"Tú eres tan malo como yo. No me mires con suficiencia, profesor, porque sé que tú eres tanto un producto de _él_ como yo. Solo que yo al menos no busqué esta vida voluntariamente". _"Ouch"_. Eso es verdad, en efecto.

"¿Has matado a algún niño últimamente? Cedric era bastante amenazador,¿no?" le pregunto, y dejo que mi odio se deslice por las palabras. Mi indignación por la muerte sin sentido de Diggory ayuda a renovar mi propia sed por la derrota de Voldemort. _"Tanta muerte"_. Dedos se enroscan por mi cabello y tiran mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello. La punta de la varita de Pettigrew acaricia mi garganta por un momento amenazadoramente, desde la punta de mi barbilla, por la curva de mi manzana de Adán, bajando hasta mi clavícula. Ejerce presión, y puedo sentir a la varita doblarse por la tensión, magullando mi piel. Reprimo el impuso de tragar.

"Él no debería haber estado ahí. No es mi culpa que lo estuviera," respondió Pettigrew, y puedo sentir su encogimiento de hombros. _"__Bastante indiferente"_. Frunzo el ceño. _"__Está actuando terriblemente controlado"_. Mucho más de lo que _jamás_ lo he visto comportarse antes. Me deja fuera de balance, y estoy encontrando difícil planear mis siguientes acciones. De cualquier manera, parece que mi tiempo se acabó. Porque Pettigrew no hace nada por cuenta propia, nunca lo ha hecho. No es decidido, de ninguna manera, pero sus ojos están siempre observantes, y a veces me encuentro a mi mismo preguntándome qué pasa por su mente. He llamado a Pettigrew muchas cosas en esta vida, pero nunca tonto. _"Nunca"_.

"Tan valiente… Gryffindor hecho y derecho," me burlo, un ridículo recordatorio de lo que él _debería_ haber sido, a quién le había fallado, a todos los que había traicionado.

Casi me saca de balance al tirar de la parte de atrás de mi túnica, haciendo difícil respirar o tragar. Escalofríos suben y bajan por mi espalda y lucho por que mi compostura no se me escape por las extrañas sensaciones que me sacuden. _"Es esa mano suya. Es eso lo que tiene en la base de mi cráneo"_.

"Va a ir a Azkaban una vez que termine contigo, traidor. El emisario ya ha sido favorablemente recibido. Va a ir por el muchacho," dice él, su voz extrañamente apagada. Traidor. _"Lo saben. ¿Cómo?"_ Pettigrew, por supuesto. Siento que la resignación me envuelve como un sudario. _"Sí, hoy es el día"_. Soy mucho más mortal en combate que Pettigrew, pero con su varita en mi garganta y esa extraña mano mágica enredada en la capucha de mi túnica… las cosas no están yendo bien hasta ahora. En vez de eso, pruebo con otra táctica.

"Fuiste libre una vez. ¿Por qué regresaste?" le pregunto, y lo siento detenerse por la genuina curiosidad en mi voz. Odio a este hombre, pero sé que yo lo hice así una vez. La culpa que cargo por los golpes que he repartido, la enfrento cada noche. Veo su sudoroso, deshecho rostro, los vasos sanguíneos casi saliendo de su piel en los parpados, alrededor de su frente, en su yugular. El rojizo, violáceo color de su carne, del dolor que ha soportado. Indicadores de mis _habilidades_. Pero con todo lo que le he hecho, lo que él ha escogido seguir siendo es completamente su elección. Dado todo lo que ha sacrificado y la ridiculización que ha soportado incluso entre los otros mortifagos, nunca ha estado claro para mí por qué volvió en absoluto, no cuando _todos_ pensaban que estaba muerto.

"Él nunca descansa. Nunca se detiene. Nunca se rinde, hasta que yo esté muerto," susurra Pettigrew en mi oído, y me estremezco por el crudo terror en su voz. No es Voldemort. Sirius Black. _"El cobarde muere cien muertes, un héroe muere solo una,"_ retumba la frase en mi mente. No puedo recordar quien la dijo._"¿Cuántas veces has muerto, Peter?"_ Por mucho que deteste al hombre, sospecho que soy mucho mejor para proporcionar dolor de lo que Black jamás pudiera llegar a ser. Irónico es que la persona _hacia_ la que corre Pettigrew es mucho peor de lo que Black jamás podría esperar esperar ser.

"¿Tanto miedo a la muerte?" le pregunto desdeñosamente. A veces, he pensado que la muerte sería más bien una bendición, un alivio terminar finalmente, el que mi carga sea levantada y puesta en la espalda de otro. _Hay_ tal cosa como algo más allá del deber.

"Le tengo miedo a él. La muerte… He _estado_ muerto,¿o no lo habías notado? Éste es mi castigo," declara Pettigrew y desenreda su mano de mi túnica para moverla por frente a mi rostro. La Magia Oscura tararea su poder. _"¿Cuánto más fuerte como mago es ahora que lleva con él el regalo de Voldemort?"_ me pregunto. Ésta brilla levemente en la tenue iluminación, resplandeciendo de una manera casi hipnótica, dejando una fantasmagórica sombra de su forma como la cola de un cometa en la noche.

"Pobre incomprendido Peter, miren en lo que se ha convertido," lo molesto, inseguro de por qué lo estoy haciendo. Quizás es mi furia por su debilidad. Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia atrás de nuevo, su mano tan fría como el hielo se enreda una vez más en mi cabello, y me jala más cerca hasta el punto donde su tibio, rancio aliento roza el costado de mi rostro.

"Sobrevive la noche, Maestro de Pociones, y todos podríamos tener una oportunidad. Si estoy en lo correcto…" comienza, pero se detiene cuando leves sonidos de pasos hacen eco por un pasillo a mi izquierda. _"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"_ Lo poco que puedo ver de esta casa es que es enorme, con puertas llevando hacia diferentes y numerosas direcciones. Salido de la oscuridad, Lucius Malfoy aparece. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de conjurar encantamientos de luz, viajando con facilidad por las sombras. Cuando entra a mi pequeño círculo de luz, sus grises ojos destellan inquietantemente, reflejando un tono rojizo, como un animal en la noche siendo alcanzado por un haz de luz de fogata perdido.

"Severus," saluda él, su voz suave, calmada… decepcionada. Sí, definitivamente mi indicación para irme.

"Lucius," respondo y siento a mi corazón caer como plomo en mi estomago cuando mi varita se desliza de mis dedos. Pettigrew se aleja unos pasos de mí, su varita apuntando ahora a mi espalda, y guarda mi varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, dándole unos golpecitos como para confirmar su seguridad ahí. Mi iluminación parpadea y muere, dejándonos en completa oscuridad por un momento. Escucho la desigual respiración de Peter y el leve susurro de la túnica de Lucius al ponerse de pie a mi lado. _"¿Ahora?¿Debería hacer un movimiento ahora?"_ No, a Pettigrew solo podría haberlo superado. No a Lucius y a él… no sin mi varita.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Lucius simplemente a la vez que Pettigrew me empuja hacia adelante, impulsándome a ir hacia el pasillo de donde vino Malfoy. Hasta que escuche a Voldemort mismo diciendo que soy un traidor, aun puede ser una táctica, un truco para forzarme a desenmascararme.

"¿Por qué qué?" respondo, y antorchas comienzan a encenderse mágicamente al adentrarnos más en las entrañas de la decrépita casa, no más ventanas en evidencia para un fácil escape. Lucius niega con la cabeza.

"No importa, Severus. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido sincera. Supongo que tendré mi respuesta muy pronto," comenta decepcionado. Seguimos en silencio a Lucius, y rápidamente analizo mis opciones. Lucius es mortal en combate. Ahora mismo, escapar no es una posibilidad prometedora, así que me conformaré en cambio por esperar que una oportunidad se presente. Me doy cuenta que si en efecto esta noche es la noche en que me matarán, necesitaré cortar el vínculo con Potter, o él morirá conmigo. _"Merlín, no dejes que él esté ahí cuando lo hagan"_. Hago una pausa por ese último pensamiento. _"¿Cuando? Eso no está bien, Severus. _Si es que_, no _cuando_"_.

Le echo un vistazo a un retrato desgastado con el tiempo y la edad. Las personas están sentadas remilgadamente a ambos lados de un joven niño, su rostro solemne y amargado. Esta pintura finalmente responde la pregunta de _dónde_ estoy. La Mansión Riddle. Ya que quien sea que esté en ese retrato claramente está relacionado con Voldemort. _"No es ninguna sorpresa que los ladrones no se lo hayan llevado. Yo tampoco lo haría"_. Estoy contento que al menos _yo_ aprecio mi sentido del humor, aunque nadie más lo haga. Por supuesto, el ocasional inoportuno resoplido de risa no es usualmente una buena idea entre mortifagos, así que me contengo.

La mansión en sí misma es impresionante incluso en su estado actual. Hay algunos graffitis pintados por las paredes en las habitaciones con techos abovedados. Hay escritos ridículos apodos y mensajes que no tienen ningún significado para mí, mensajes dejados por adolescentes en rebelión contra sus propias hormonas. En el pasillo hay esparcidos brillantes rectángulos de espacios de pared más brillantes que el resto de la pintura alrededor. Es donde retratos colgaban alguna vez, y sospecho que la mayoría de las cosas verdaderamente valiosas han sido destruidas y saqueadas de esta casa ya. Solo los retratos familiares, además de un par de sorprendentemente horribles, descoloridos lienzos tratando de pasar como paisajes y panoramas escénicos, han quedado aquí. _"Vándalos refinados. Que apropiado para este lugar"_. Estoy sorprendido que los candelabros de cristal estén intactos. Quizás nadie se ha tomado la molestia de mirar hacia arriba. Suntuosos paneles de madera adornan las paredes, techos altos en las pequeñas habitaciones por las que paso, y montones de libros quedan aun. _"Si _yo_ estuviera saqueando este lugar, los libros se habrían ido primero"_. En su tiempo, esta mansión debió haber sido espléndida la verdad para ser una casa muggle. Sin encantamientos ilusionantes, solo simple, extravagante opulencia. Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia abajo por una escalera espiral que sospecho es para los empleados en vez de los miembros de la familia.

"_Por qué ciertamente"_ La pregunta de Lucius retumba en la quietud de la mansión. _"¿Por qué me convertí en espía?"_ Hay tantas razones, pero una lección en particular aun está impresa en mi mente. Es cuando obtuve lo que había deseado. Una educación.

Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, todo lo que pude ver fue la brillantez de Voldemort, su carisma, encanto, y su agudo ingenio. Era más como un líder natural en ese entonces, cuando no podía descansar en los laureles y gobernar mediante el miedo. Él jugaba en base a nuestras fortalezas, era víctima de nuestras debilidades. Era algo magnifico de ver. Todavía es el mejor que jamás he visto con la Magia Oscura, sus aptitudes naturales casi ilimitadas. Pero en ese entonces tenía una sed de _conocimiento_ con la que solo quizá Lupin y Granger podrían competir. _Eso_ es lo que me prometió. En Hogwarts, el conocimiento estaba restringido a unos pocos privilegiados, los favorecidos. Yo nunca habría sido uno de ellos. Pero para _él_, yo era un premio. ¡Y, oh, cuán deseoso estaba por enseñarme!

Viendo hacia atrás, pienso que siempre estuvo demente, solo que lo mantenía más en control. Se mostraría una que otra vez, pero la gruñona amenaza que atormenta los sueños de Potter no comenzó de esa manera. Mi comprensión de su locura comenzó con un regalo. Para mí. Encontré un tomo de pociones datado de hace siglos, uno que estudié ávidamente. Sus encantamientos eran oscuros y atormentadores, y las antiguas pociones llenaban mi imaginación con su complejidad. Ese libro era brillante. Su sutil mezcla de magia y hierbas y prohibidos matices. Siempre he amado las pociones, pero ésas... Ésas eran magnificas. Complejas, un reto. Solo un Maestro podía crearlas, contenerlas. Por supuesto, nunca pretendí utilizarlas. Es increíble la forma en que el hombre puede engañarse a si mismo cuando es forzado a hacerlo. A las distancias que llega para mentirse a si mismo, para justificar y racionalizar sus deseos.

Fue una seducción. Veo eso ahora. Las pociones que Voldemort me dio a aprender, a estudiar, eran más siniestras cada vez, más poderosas y cargadas de Magia Oscura. Vi su sed por mis creaciones, y contentamente me sumergí en hacerlas. Veo hacia atrás y puedo contemplar ahora que siempre supe lo que los otros estaban haciendo. Los enemigos de Voldemort estaban siendo asesinados sistemáticamente, incluso en ese entonces. Los muggles eran un ganado para ser torturados y asesinados por deporte. Pero me engañé a mi mismo con la noción de que para mi, era puramente algo académico. Si no participaba, entonces estaba a salvo. Entonces no tenía que preocuparme por lo correcto o errado, tontas nociones usadas solo para enseñarle a niños. Esto era _arte,_¿y quién era yo para detener su creación?

Fue un muggle sin hogar, apestaba a trago y suciedad. Se veía más viejo de lo que sospecho que realmente era. Su rostro estaba marcado con arrugas y manchas, y su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas y cubiertas de vasos sanguíneos rotos. Un bebedor crónico entonces. Cuando el muggle obedientemente siguió a Voldemort a mis aposentos, no pude comprender por qué estaba él ahí.

"Tengo un regalo para ti, mi muchacho," dijo Voldemort y procedió a transfigurar una silla en una mesa de metal con amarras. El hombre estaba extrañamente quieto, y me di cuenta que lo controlaba con la maldición Imperius cuando el muggle obedientemente subió a la mesa y dejó que las amarras lo sujetaran. "Me pediste que te enseñara, Severus. Es tiempo de una lección," y dio un paso detrás de mí. Sentí una extraña sensación como si flotara distante de mi mente, de lo que _quería_ hacer. Era mucho más fácil escuchar la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Todavía sostenía el frasco con la poción que acababa de crear en mi mano. Sí, una buena idea. Caminé hacia el muggle, que ahora tenía los ojos ensanchados por terror, ya sin estar bajo la influencia de la maldición. Sus ojos se me hicieron tan... humanos. Es fácil odiar a alguien desde la distancia, pero este muggle _era_ alguien. Tenía un nombre, y una niñez, y simplemente se había topado con una pesadilla que su mente probablemente nunca soñó siquiera. Me quejé cuando lo forcé a abrir su boca mágicamente, y en entumecida conmoción, vi como inclinaba la oscura poción para que se deslizara por la garganta del hombre. Abruptamente, estuve en control nuevamente. Todavía no sé si pelear contra la maldición Imperius hubiera aplacado mi culpa de alguna manera, pero incluso ahora recuerdo cuan fácilmente le dejé el control a _él_, le permití tomar mis decisiones por mí.

"No he creado un antídoto para esto aun," digo. Él se ríe.

"Las pociones de magia oscura se tratan de pecado y muerte, Severus. ¿No te has preguntado cómo sería realmente ver una en acción?¿Ver algo que has creado, que le has dado nacimiento, dar frutos?" pregunta. Lo he hecho. "Has creado algo que pocas personas en el mundo pueden hacer. Has leído lo que se supone que hace. ¿No quieres saber de seguro si el libro es certero?" Para mi vergüenza, lo hice. Nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero mientras más Magia Negra infundía en mis pociones, más hambriento estaba por verlas surtir efecto. Era un cosquilleo dentro de mí, en mis entrañas.

Los ojos del muggles van de Voldemort hacia mí mientras tenemos esta conversación. Entiende lo que estamos diciendo, pero sospecho que piensa que esto es una pesadilla, y que va a despertar en cualquier momento. Su aliento apesta a vino barato y cigarrillos, y sus ropas están mugrientas. Su barba aun tiene comida de su última cena, y sus manos y uñas están negras con suciedad. Creo que todavía está medianamente borracho, y no puedo evitar el impulso de mantener mi distancia de él, como si su mala suerte fuera contagiosa.

"Volveré en una hora, Severus. Diviértete," dice y me deja con este hombre. Mi primera víctima. Cuando sus convulsiones comienzan, siento que el terror y la irrealidad me inundan. Lo primero en lo que puedo pensar es que aún puede haber tiempo. Podría ser capaz de hacer un antídoto, si... La siguiente hora pasa volando, y ocasionalmente le lanzo una mirada al hombre que ahora está rogando y gritando incoherentemente en mis aposentos, sus palabras ya no son entendibles. Tengo éxito en crear el antídoto, una hazaña en y por sí misma. He apresurado una poción por primera vez en mi vida. He obligado a las fuerzas mágicas a ceder más rápidamente de lo que deberían, y creo que lo he logrado. Me acerco al hombre por segunda vez. Está al borde de la muerte. Casi no lo logro. Cuando estoy por administrarle el antídoto, una mano envuelve mi muñeca y la aleja del rostro del hombre. Lucho contra él.

"¿Ves, Severus? Tan cerca de la muerte... Mira a sus ojos," susurra Voldemort con reverencia. Al observarlo, puedo ver que la cordura empieza a irse de su expresión. Es demasiado. Lucho con más fuerza. Es casi demasiado tarde para salvar su cordura, pero no es demasiado tarde para salvar su vida. "¿Por qué te resistes a esto, Severus? Mira. Mira su rostro. Observa la locura. ¿No es hermosa?" Niego con la cabeza. El hombre está babeando, su boca abierta en un grito, pero el sonido ya no escapa de su garganta. Se sacude y se golpea en la cabeza, sin hacerle caso al daño que se está causando a si mismo, tensando las amarras. Ya no hay espacio en su mente para nada más que el dolor que mi poción ha causado.

"Suéltame. He hecho el antídoto, tengo que ver si funciona," le ruego. Estoy tratando de apelar a su sensibilidad, hacerle dejarme salvar la vida de este muggle.

"Siempre fuiste tan talentoso, Severus. Astuto, como forzaste a que el antídoto infusione prematuramente. ¿Crees que funcionará?¿Aunque fuera apresurado?" me pregunta. Asiento vigorosamente cuando el hombre comienza a respirar erráticamente. Su cuerpo ya no puede resistir el veneno. Lo está comiendo de adentro hacia afuera.

"Sí," le digo como una súplica. El se ríe cuando el muggle deja de respirar por un momento.

"¿Por qué, Severus? Ya es demasiado tarde," afirma él, e inclina su cabeza hacia el lado como un intrigado cachorro. Es desconcertante.

"Déjame intentarlo," le ruego de nuevo. Él simplemente se ríe y agarra el antídoto de mi mano. Coloca el frasco al lado del rostro del muggle, pero no lo inclina.

"_Esto_ es su vida, Severus. Tu poción es Muerte embotellada. Es magnifica. Vida y muerte," dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia el muggle por un momento, luego alejándose y agitando el frasco dramáticamente. Abruptamente deja el antídoto de lado y agarra mi mano. La presiona contra el cuello del muggle y siento el leve pulso desvanecerse. Mientras observo, el muggle se queda antinaturalmente inmóvil, y me doy cuenta que ha muerto. Tiene los ojos azules, noto ausentemente. Me ven directamente.

"Creo que el antídoto habría funcionado," señalo ridículamente. Me siento atontado, y aturdido, y enfermo por dentro. La Marca Tenebrosa, antes una marca de orgullo, de rebelión, ahora quema. Se está burlando de mis decisiones, mis elecciones. No sé qué más decirle a este hombre al que le he jurado lealtad.

"¿Por qué insistes en dar oídos sordos a este último paso? Si no utilizas tus creaciones, no eres un Maestro de Pociones, eres un fraude. La muerte es un arte tanto como lo es la vida. Si no estás dispuesto a aprenderlo, tu compromiso con la sabiduría es una mentira. La vida y curación son solo una mitad de la ecuación, dolor y muerte la otra. Cuando al principio fuiste a darle al muggle el antídoto,¿realmente pensaste que solo le podrías haber lanzado un Obliviate y regresarlo a su vieja vida? Patética como era, por supuesto," pregunta Voldemort, y espera mi respuesta. Evitando vomitar, trato de decir algo inteligible.

"Sí, lo creí," respondo. Él niega con la cabeza afectuosamente, como divertido por mi ingenuidad.

"Las Artes Oscuras son fascinantes. Nos dan diminutos vistazos a un mundo que nadie está dispuesto a admitir que existe. Es el reino de lo inconciente, lo secreto. Donde el dolor no puede ser completamente olvidado... jamás. A menos que hubieras administrado el antídoto solo diez minutos después de ingerirlo, no habrías salvado la vida del muggle. No a la larga. Dentro de varios meses, habría cometido suicidio de todas formas. ¿Ves, Severus? Aun hay tanto por aprender para ti," dice y me da unas palmadas en el hombro afectuosamente. Algunos momentos son tan vívidos, la vergüenza tan tangible, que daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de aplicarme un hechizo desmemorizante.

"Te he dado un juguete, Severus, y lo has roto. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," comenta, y me doy cuenta que lo dice en serio. Su voz reboza con emoción. Me da una palmada en la espalda una última vez y se va. Al encarar a un muggle sin vida, me doy cuenta que acabo de matar a un hombre. El primero.

Lucius abre una puerta al final del pasillo, aparentemente la habitación más inaccesible en toda la mansión. Sacado de mi meditación, noto que finalmente llegamos a mi lugar de destino. Mi Marca Tenebrosa arde. Voldemort está al otro lado de esa puerta. Pettigrew me empuja hacia delante, y entro. La habitación está llena de mortifagos. Probablemente quince en total. Solo los más leales. Sus enmascarados rostros se vuelven hacia mí como uno. _"Sí, estoy frito"_.

"Mi hijo prodigo," saluda Voldemort cariñosamente, sus rojos ojos inexpresivos. Está sentado en una silla de respaldo alto que se ve terriblemente similar a un trono frente a la chimenea, la única iluminación de la habitación.

"Maestro," respondo y me arrodillo dolorosamente, mis rodillas protestando cuando chocan contra el frío suelo de piedra. Siento el pie de Pettigrew en mi espalda que me empuja hacia adelante, arrojándome de cabeza hacia el centro de la habitación. Sin varita y rodeado de mortifagos. _"Encantador"_.

"¿Sabías que Wormtail es un muy buen narrador de historias?" pregunta Voldemort desde su asiento, su rostro animado. No digo nada. "Es bastante fascinante, las cosas que dice. Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, tiene estos sueños, verás... Él sueña cuando yo mato a las personas. ¿Habías escuchado esta historia, Severus?" pregunta, y puedo jurar que se ve como un gato jugando con su comida antes de matarla. Permanezco en silencio. "Cuestioné su autenticidad, por supuesto. Que trama tan ridícula. ¿A donde iría a parar? Y te tenía como personaje, mi muchacho, haciendo el papel de traidor. Pero tú y yo ya le hemos dado vueltas a esto,¿no? Sabemos donde estamos parados". Incluso con todos esos hombres en la habitación, podría haber escuchado caer un alfiler. Solo éramos Voldemort y yo.

"Maestro," digo nuevamente, pero no estoy seguro de como proceder. No lo hago.

"Castigué a Pettigrew por su impertinencia. Éste es mi Maestro de Pociones del que estamos hablando. Si _él_ estuviera en contacto con el muchacho, seguramente yo lo habría sabido ya. Dañé a mi mascota favorita por tu culpa, Severus. Solo cuando Wormtail insistió en usar un Pensadero me di cuenta que estaba confiando en el hombre equivocado," luego sonríe nuevamente. "Miénteme una vez, la culpa es tuya. Miénteme otra vez... la culpa es mía," dice y saca su varita. "_'Crucio'_," sisea con brusquedad, y no sé nada más del mundo cuando mi realidad se estrecha a segundos y segundos de momentos de dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo?¿Un minuto?¿Una hora? Podría ser una vida entera. Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera perdiendo su forma, retorciéndose en si mismo. Abruptamente, se detiene. Mi rostro está presionado contra el piso de piedra, y no parezco ser capaz de recuperar mi aliento. Parece que he perdido el control muscular por un momento, porque todo lo que puedo hacer es convulsionar inútilmente.

"¡Profesor!" exclama una voz justo al lado mío. Me estremezco por la sorpresa, pero nadie parece darse cuenta. Lucius ahora está hablando con Voldemort en voz baja, y los mortifagos hablan entre ellos hasta que el espectáculo comience nuevamente. Obligo a mis ojos a enfocarse, y veo a Potter tendido a mi lado. Se ve mal. Su nariz está sangrando y hay un moretón en el lado de su rostro.

"¿Dónde te hiciste eso?" susurro. Potter se encoge de hombros.

"Convulsiones, creo," responde. "¿Dónde está? No pude localizarlo. Lo intenté, juro que lo hice, pero no pude. Voldemort va a matarlo. Tiene que salir de ahí," apresura Potter, y reprimo un resoplido por lo obvio.

"Buena idea, Potter. Estupenda. ¿Cómo propones que lo haga?" le pregunto. Se me hace extraño que me encuentre tan ridículamente aliviado por que Potter esté aquí. Él frunce el ceño al tratar de levantarse, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas.

"El conjuro. ¿Podría yo retener su alma por un rato?¿Hasta que dejen de torturarlo?" sugiere con voz rasposa. ¿Cómo es que este muchacho sigue intentándolo?

"¿Qué piensas que va a hacer cuando termine?¿Dejarme con vida?" Potter frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior ausentemente. Está temblando, y se ve tan delgado ahora. Demacrado. No que alguna vez tuviera el peso normal para comenzar.

"Entonces lo protegeré hasta que lo mate, y luego lo ayudaré a remanifestarse dentro de su propio cuerpo. Podría funcionar,¿no?" me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza levemente. Bien. Un poco de control muscular está volviendo ya.

"Potter, cuando me mate, tú también morirás a menos que acabemos con este conjuro que nos está manteniendo unidos," le explico. Sus ojos son de un verde tan brillante ahora que me dan escalofríos. O a lo mejor sea por la tortura. Podría ser cualquiera de las dos, realmente. Potter es transparente, ya que puedo ver la puerta, mi escape, _a través_ de él.

"Usted necesita que yo también lo haga,¿no?" inquiere. Aliviado de que haya entendido, asiento.

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decir _'Finite Incantatem'_ exactamente al mismo tiempo, y listo. Ni siquiera necesitamos una varita," le digo. Él sonríe genuinamente. Es más bien una extraña respuesta.

"Bien. Porque no pienso dejarlo morir tan fácilmente. Olvídelo, profesor. Estamos juntos en esto," afirma con determinación. Estoy atónito. _"¿Qué?¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"_

"Potter, estoy apunto de morir. Como estás unido a mí por el conjuro de Albus, tú morirás también," le digo en un siseado susurro. Si alguien me ha notado hablando conmigo mismo, no podría decirlo.

"¿No puedo ayudarlo con la cosa del vínculo que tenemos entonces?" pregunta Potter pensativamente.

"Como tan elocuentemente dices, la _cosa_ del vínculo no sirve aquí," respondo enojado. _"¿Por qué, por una vez, alguien, cualquiera, pero _especialmente_ él, hace lo que pido?¿Es eso tan difícil?"_

"Hmmm. Magia... Magia... Nunca intenté ocupar magia en mis sueños como lo sugirió. No tuve la oportunidad," comenta Potter arrepentido, y mira a sus manos vacías. Ahora está sentado en el suelo y frunce el ceño, mordiendo su mejilla. "Hmmm.¡_'Accio varita'_!" dice y observa alrededor con esperanza. Nada ocurre.

"Tu varita está siendo custodiada por Fudge. Dudo que siquiera esté en Azkaban," digo débilmente.

"¿Entonces como se supone que _haga_ magia en absoluto?" me pregunta Potter. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Nunca has hecho magia sin varita?" le pregunto con incredulidad. Casi resoplo por la mirada de desconcierto que cruza su rostro. "Tomaré eso como un sí". Incluso siendo un espectro, se está sonrojando. Es algo bizarro de ver, créanme.

"Sí," confirma. "De acuerdo, entonces es posible.¿Es como usar una varita?" pregunta. ¿Cómo puedo enseñar magia sin varita en menos de cinco minutos? _"Necesito diez como mínimo,"_ pienso irónicamente. Al menos mi sentido del humor está intacto.

"La varita es un conducto, una manera de enfocar las transmisiones mágicas. Tu cuerpo lo hace naturalmente, especialmente cuando niño, pero al crecer y ser más poderoso, necesitas aislarte de la magia. Crece como tú lo haces, y su poder puede quemarte desde adentro si no te proteges".

"Okay. Muy tarde para aislarme," dice Potter, sin amedrentarse en absoluto, y sostiene sus manos frente a él, decidiendo que usarlas como un punto de concentración podría funcionar.

"¿Potter, me escuchaste?" le pregunto y observo con horror a Lucius alejarse de Voldemort. La tortura está a punto de comenzar nuevamente. La habitación cae al silencio otra vez.

"No hay nada que hacer al respecto, profesor. Mantendré los hechizos simples. Solo recuerde _correr_ cuando lo haga,¿de acuerdo?"

"Severus... ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Ah, _'Crucio'_," dice Voldemort ausentemente de nuevo, y puedo escuchar a Potter a mi lado cuando comienzo a convulsionar nuevamente sobre el piso de piedra, la realidad alejándose una vez más. Incluso aunque la conciencia de todo excepto el dolor se desvanece, me siento perversamente aliviado de que Potter esté a mi lado. De que no estoy solo. No es divertido aprender estas cosas acerca de uno mismo tan tarde en el juego. Pensé que estaría en paz con este tipo de muerte, pero evidentemente no lo estoy. Estoy más apegado a la vida de lo que había anticipado.

"¡_'Expeliarmus'_!" el grito de Potter rompe a través del dolor, y una ola de poder pasa como una ráfaga a través de mí por un segundo. Abruptamente, la habitación se calla. Levanto mi cabeza débilmente y las caídas formas de los mortífagos dispersas por la habitación. Se quejan, y las varitas están esparcidas por el piso de piedra. Observo a Potter.

"_Fascinante"_. Nunca he visto este tipo de reacción con el primer intento de magia sin varita. Por supuesto, para que siquiera _intenten_ hacerlo, normalmente los estudiantes deben entrenar por años. El perímetro afectado es normal, sin embargo. Sin la varita como canalizador, el hechizo se dispersa trescientos sesenta grados. Hasta que el que lo conjura aprenda a controlarlo, por supuesto. Para compensar la falta de enfoque. Lo que me sorprende es la fuerza del hechizo. La magia sin varita es medida por tres cosas: habilidad, talento innato y voluntad. Sospecho que la voluntad de Potter ha hecho a este hechizo tan fuerte como lo fue. Como si su Patronus y la habilidad de zafarse de la maldición Imperius no fueran evidencia suficiente, recuerdo una vez más la esperanza que Albus ha puesto en él. Si tuviera suficiente energía para articular algo, daría consejos y palabras de aliento. Y criticas, por supuesto. _"¿Oh, a quién engaño? Criticaría"_. Pero en vez de eso apenas puedo encontrar mi voz.

"Potter," digo. Él resopla por un momento, sus ojos mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Solo tengo unos pocos segundos antes de que me libere de este sueño, profesor. ¡Váyase!" Débilmente, me pongo de pie. "¡_'Stupefly'_!" dice, y los gemidos alrededor cesan. Incluso Voldemort está en el piso, su silla volteada a su lado. Está inconsciente por el momento, pero no tengo idea cuando durará. Todavía puedo sentir las barreras Anti-aparición en su lugar, aunque están flaqueando por el momento. Miro de vuelta al lugar donde estaba Potter, pero ya se ha ido.

Su magia a alcanzado a todos en la habitación excepto a mi. _"Extraordinario"_. He sido convencido. La esperanza ha sido para mí una indulgencia inútil y nunca me molesté con ella. Yo escogí mi vida, y venga lo que venga enfrentaré lo que me traiga. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, algo se agita en mi corazón. Algo obscenamente... optimista. _"Gran Merlín"_. El fantasma de un niño cerca de la muerte, que su cuerpo reside en una celda en la más temida prisión mágica del mundo, acaba de dejar inconciente a Voldemort mismo y a su grupo de seguidores. ¿No me digan que después de todo este tiempo, Dumbledore tenía razón respecto al muchacho?

Me acerco a Pettigrew con cautela. Está perfectamente inmóvil, su respiración pareja. Extiendo mi mano lentamente a su túnica para recuperar mi varita. Su mano agarra mi muñeca abruptamente. Sobresaltado, estoy demasiado débil para liberarme de su agarre. Sus ojos se abren y me sonríe brillantemente.

"Tenía razón," me dice. Miro alrededor. ¿Nadie más se ha despertado aun?¿Porqué no está Voldemort conciente aun, si Pettigrew lo está? Él ve mi perpleja expresión y arquea una ceja. "Puse unos escudos, por si acaso. Nadie más esperaba esto. Relájate. Tienes otra media hora o algo así, y para entonces las barreras Anti-aparición estarán completamente caídas". Lo miro fijamente con perplejidad cuando mi varita se desliza a mi mano. Me la ha entregado. _"¿Estoy conciente?"_ A lo mejor esto es un sueño, porque esto ciertamente nunca pasaría en la vida real.

"¿Qué?" pregunto estupidamente. No es una de mis mejores preguntas. Usualmente, soy más elocuente después de una sesión de Crucio, pero sospecho que fue sostenido más tiempo de lo que he estado en muchos años.

"¿Harry conoce la naturaleza de la Magia Negra?" me pregunta Pettigrew mientras yo sigo mirando fijamente mi varita. "¿Ya le han enseñado eso? No puedo recordar en qué año nos lo enseñaron a nosotros," dice ausentemente, y me obligo a concentrarme de vuelta en él. ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? Me concentro en la pregunta, más difícil de lo que debería ser.

"No," digo después de un momento.

"Entonces_ tú_ debes enseñarle," dice Pettigrew con urgencia, mirando profundamente a mis ojos tratando de transmitir... algo a mí. Estoy demasiado cansado para saber qué. Pettigrew suelta mi muñeca y dice con pasión. "Debes hacerle entender, Severus. Ése es el precio de tu libertad." _"Puedo vivir con eso"_. Asiento. Me deja ir y me mira expectante._"Claro"_.

"'_Stupefly'_," digo, y él sonríe nuevamente cuando el hechizo lo golpea. Me doy vuelta hacia la puerta y tropiezo en mi camino hacia ella. He memorizado el camino hacia aquí, por tanto retrocedo los pasos según recuerdo. Después de una ridículamente exagerada cantidad de escaleras, finalmente respiro profundamente una bocanada de aire fresco. _"Soy libre. Estoy vivo"_. Y maldita sea si, apesar de todo esto, no me estoy sintiendo condenadamente _animado_ por ello. Quizás me he vuelto loco y no me he dado cuenta. No puedo caminar apropiadamente, y me tambaleo como un borracho. Lo que sea que venga, mi vida como mortifago se acabó, y tengo que reprimir las ganas de silbar una alegre melodía. Le debo un Juramento de Mago a Potter y Pettigrew. ¿Puede la vida volverse más surreal? Ahora a salvar la vida de Potter de vuelta... _"De nuevo"_.

"_Demonios, no te atrevas a morir, Potter. No estarás ahí por mucho mas tiempo,"_ prometo, y estoy sorprendido por las emociones que he infundido en la idea de liberarlo. Decido no seguir esa línea de pensamiento mucho más lejos. Demasiadas emociones por un día me dan acidez. Sócrates dice que la vida sin examinar no vale la pena vivirla. Un poema comienza a pasar por mi mente, uno que aprendí muchos años atrás, y parece extrañamente apropiado. En este momento, me aferro al sueño que tendré suficiente energía para advertirle a Dumbledore de Azkaban. Que rescataré a Potter a tiempo, y quizá... solo quizá... podremos ganar esta guerra.

Y así ah, por qué deberían conocer su destino  
Si la tristeza nunca llega demasiado tarde  
Y la felicidad se aleja volando con rapidez.

Pensamientos destruirían su paraíso.  
Donde la ignorancia es bendición, es tonto ser sabio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

* * *

Al menos mi sentido del humor está intacto xD. Esa frase me mató, adoro a ese tipo. 

Les gustó?? Si sé, si sé, me he demorado milenios. No excusas aparte de una semana enferma sin ninguna gana de acercarme a un compu. Pero al parecer mi retraso obligó a que me escribieran más reviews de lo habitual :D No se preocupen, aunque asi sea intentaré no demorarme tanto para el proximo.

Este chapi no está beteado, asi que lo siento por las faltas gramaticales y todo eso. Es solo que lo quería subir hoy para todos los que no están metidos leyendo el ultimo libro y quieren leer algo libre de spoilers :D Ah, y no se preocupen, como ven es AU completamente y no se añadirá nada de los ultimos libros para spoilearlos. Aunque! Para los que sí leyeron el ultimo libro y quedaron con ganas de mas, pronto subiré un pequeño fic que quizá les interese. Pero cuando lo tenga listo les aviso mas al respecto. Aunque es una traduccion, no es que yo me haya animado a escribir algo por mi cuenta.

Agradecimientos de reviews!! Llaelien, como siempre :) adoro tus reviews, tatis! tu sabes que también me encanta recibir tus reviews, aunque te de flojera loguearte, y como te prometí, aqui está la actualizacion :), agathagatoo, ojalá que la tan larga espera no haya matado tus ganas por seguir leyendo el fic, fenixplateado, VICKY, amdlara, ojalá les haya gustado el chapi :D y Iserith! esta vez no te tocó leer el chapi un poco antes, pero apuesto que igual te dejará con las ganas de leer mas.

Y yap, me voy a ver que me hago de almuerzo mejor, voy a intentar no quemar la casa...

PD: Aunque ya me leí el ultimo libro hace tiempo, por favor los que se lo leyeron no dejen spoilers en los reviews :)

* * *


	31. El rastro

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

31. El rastro

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius no estaba seguro de cuándo comenzaron a resurgir los otros recuerdos. Podían haber sido días o incluso semanas atrás por todo lo que sabía. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta que habían comenzado a materializarse, se aferró a ellos codiciosamente como un vagabundo desesperado por comida. Eran sus preciosas joyas, desvanecidos pensamientos y momentos de felicidad, travesuras, alegría, camaradería. Eran breves momentos en el tiempo donde las cosas estaban _bien_, cuando la vida valía la pena ser vivida y la amistad era más importante que respirar. No estaba seguro de por qué ahora, en el medio de tan profunda tristeza y pérdida, estos recuerdos salían a la superficie, pero lo hicieron llegar a unas extrañas revelaciones.

Había estado corriendo por días, siguiendo a Crookshanks. Ayer habían entrado a un bosque del cual no podía ver el final, su densa vegetación arrojándole castañas a su pelaje, que se enredaban ahí tan firmemente y pinchaban su piel, al perseguir al siempre evasivo Kneazle.

Cada día, justo después del atardecer, Crookshanks no se movería más. Era como si decidiera que Sirius ya no podía ir más lejos, y lo obligaba a descansar por la noche. Descanso era la última cosa en la mente de Sirius, pero como no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba rastreando el Kneazle... no había ningún aroma o rastro que él pudiera discernir... era obligado a ceder.

Su cuerpo hace tiempo había dejado de protestar. Se exigió más allá de los límites normales, y era por pura fuerza de voluntad que seguía a Crookshanks. Sus almohadillas estaban magulladas y partidas, y puntadas de dolor subían por sus piernas al correr, amenazando con tener peores lesiones que sólo cansancio y desgarrones. Había comenzado a llover anoche, y el empapado denso suelo del bosque calmaba sus doloridas patas, la fresca fangosa sensación era incluso bienvenida.

Cuando primero salió siguiendo a Crookshanks, recuerdos de justo_después_ de ese fatídico Halloween comenzaron a deslizarse en su mente. El brutal trato de los aurores cuando lo escoltaban directamente a Azkaban. Fue claro desde el principio que no habría _ningún_ juicio. Lo forzaron a Aparecerse al punto de salida en la boca de la bahía. En las altas horas de la noche, sus carcajadas dementes hace tiempo se habían convertido en sollozos de desesperación. Ansiaba la muerte... incluso el Beso del Dementor, y había estado profundamente decepcionado de no obtenerlo. Todo había sido _su_ culpa, y los solitarios, aterrados llantos del bebé Harry de entremedio de los escombros de Godric Hollow atormentaban a Sirius incluso antes que los dementores le pusieran las manos encima.

Era un sonido que Sirius sabía nunca sería respondido. Los llantos de Harry llamando a sus padres ya no serían respondidos con risas y besos, con brazos recogiéndolo y levantándolo alto, sosteniéndolo cerca para calmar sus miedos. Por supuesto, sólo los peores miedos de Sirius mostrarían el dolor, abuso y negligencia que la pérdida de sus padres realmente le trajo a Harry.

Sirius_sabía_ que Harry había sido abusado más de solo ese único año. Era evidente en todo, desde las cicatrices que tenía hasta el dolor y culpa que él aceptaba tan fácilmente. Al principio, no podía entender por qué Harry se rehusaba a admitir el abuso. Parecía absurdo, realmente, con toda la evidencia de lo contrario. Harry sólo se había encogido de hombros y dado referencias a extraños accidentes muggles, obvias mentiras que sus parientes mismos sin duda le decían que le contara a cualquiera que preguntara. Exasperaba a Sirius hasta que Remus finalmente habló con él a solas.

"¿Por qué no quiere admitirlo?" había preguntado Sirius, frustrado y exasperado.

"Lo haría, si pensara que lo dejarías pasar, Sirius. Ahora que el secreto ha sido descubierto, no creo que ése sea el problema," Remus había respondido.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Personalmente, él quería sacudir a Harry hasta enloquecer. Parecía tan ajeno a Harry el mentir así, y lo molestaba mucho más de lo que podía entender.

"Tú"

"¿Y por qué, te ruego que me digas, es eso?" gruñó Sirius.

"¿Qué bien va a hacer? No cambiará su pasado, y sólo servirá para hacerte sentir peor de lo que ya te sientes. Él más bien prefiere seguir adelante. Eres tú el que está obsesionado," explicó solemnemente. Sirius no podía creer que su amigo estuviera apoyando el que Harry _no_ dijera la verdad.

"Puede que esté un poco demente, Moony, pero simplemente aceptar mentiras no le ha hecho a nadie ningún bien".

"Tienes razón. Y vendrá el tiempo cuando él necesite hablar sobre eso, y tú vas a tener que contener tus instintos de destrozar a sus parientes miembro por miembro. La casa apestaba a abuso, Sirius. Entiendo tu necesidad de seguir con esto. Pero él está pasando por tantas cosas ya. Déjalo olvidar esto para otro momento, otro día. Está escogiendo sus batallas, Sirius. Déjalo."

Viendo hacia atrás, Sirius se dio cuenta qué batalla Harry había querido ganar más. La libertad de Sirius. La comprención de eso lo hacía querer cavar un hoyo y llorar hasta que la cordura se esfumara. Harry había querido que la verdad del regreso de Voldemort fuera escuchada, pero también había querido exonerar a Sirius, y el pensamiento era casi demasiado para soportarlo.

Este precioso tiempo que había tenido desde que se reunió con Moony había abierto los ojos de Sirius a muchas cualidades profundamente espantosas que tenía. Sirius estaba bien familiarizado con el dolor y remordimiento, pero en lo que se refería a sus lecciones de vida... en doce años sólo había aprendido una. _"No confíes en Wormtail"_. No podía siquiera alegar que la lección era tener más fe en si mismo dado lo mal que había estropeado las cosas tratando de capturar a Peter después.

Moony siempre había sido naturalmente solitario, así que no contaba dentro de los cálculos de Sirius, pero la mayoría de la gente de su edad había tenido una abundancia de experiencias de vida y profundos momentos de madurez. Amores ganados y perdidos, decisiones que debieron haber sido pensadas mejor... Amistades viejas y nuevas, posibles cambios de profesión y la siempre presente posibilidad de crecer y aprender. Sirius estaba más bien... atrofiado en esta área, y había comenzado a volverse más y más dolorosamente conciente de esto al comenzar a diferenciar sus verdaderos sentimientos de los inducidos por los flashbacks de Azkaban.

Cuando perdió a Harry e imaginó lo que debió haber sido para él... primero la interrogación y luego el desalentador viaje en bote hacia Azkaban... Sirius había tenido que reconocer que el aullante dolor en su pecho no era sólo amor sino que_ necesidad_. Necesitaba a Harry, con cada fibra de su ser, y no se había dado cuenta siquiera hasta que su ahijado ya no estaba.

Harry necesitaba a Sirius. _Quería_ vivir con él. Había sido rescatado por Sirius lejos de esos horribles parientes. Y durante esos sombríos momentos en las horas de medianoche cuando Harry se despertaba, aterrorizado por estar devuelta con los Dursley o tan abatido por las espantosas visiones que Voldemort lo forzaba a ser testigo que no podía hablar siquiera, dejaba que Sirius lo abrazara y lo meciera hasta volver a dormir. Él hizo que Sirius se sintiera como un ser humano nuevamente... y el sentimiento era embriagador ciertamente. Sirius le había importado a alguien e incluso había sido amado en su vida... pero nunca necesitado.

Gastó tanto tiempo odiándose a sí mismo en esa horrible celda, con el recuerdo de los descorazonadores llantos de Harry siendo una amarga canción de cuna para la visión de los cuerpos de James y Lily, desparramados en el patio como basura casualmente arrojada. Cuando descubrió que convertirse en Padfoot mitigaba los efectos de los dementores... había resistido transformarse al principio. Él no merecía paz o un respiro de su dolor. No le importaba no haber tenido un juicio, y había tratado en más de una ocasión de provocar a los dementores para que le dieran el Beso de cualquier manera.

Años más tarde, resintió amargamente a los otros prisioneros que se habían vuelto locos. Era extraño escucharlo, aunque fuera desde lejos. En la demencia, algunas veces la felicidad podía ser adquirida. Atraía a los dementores como polillas al fuego, ya que al drenar la desbalanceada felicidad, el terror que la demencia podía traer con ella llevaba al castigo a completamente nuevos niveles. Sirius había visto a los dementores en más de una ocasión acunar a sus víctimas como niños en sus brazos mientras los balbuceantes reclusos se disolvían en jadeos y gorgoteos. Al final ni siquiera necesitaban el Beso para dejar sólo una cáscara atrás.

¿_Por qué_ se mantuvo cuerdo? Sirius entendía las ramificaciones, pero no podía entender _por qué_. Había pensado que era otra forma que la vida podía castigarlo por sus errores._Si sólo_ hubiera tenido más confianza en sí mismo. _Si sólo_ hubiera confiado en Remus en vez de Peter. Había comprendido el argumento que le dio James sobre Moony, pero en retrospectiva no podía ver cómo pudo funcionar. No era como si Moony pudiera hablar como un licántropo de cualquier manera, incluso si técnicamente era una Criatura Oscura y por tanto susceptible al poder de Voldemort.

Eventualmente había cedido a la ocasional necesidad de transformarse en Padfoot para seguir con vida. No fue hasta el artículo del periódico, esa bella casualidad del destino que puso a Wormtail _justo_ en su regazo, que se dio cuenta por qué aun seguía cuerdo. Aunque su vida era desechable, la necesidad de justicia, de venganza no lo era. _Ésta_ era la deslumbrante razón de por qué estaba vivo e intacto, y la posibilidad de igualar el marcador casi hace que los dementores lo tomaran en brazos _a él_.

Pero Harry... Harry cambió todo eso. No se trataba de venganza ya... aunque no había ninguna manera de que Sirius dijera que matar a Peter no sería como cumplir una de sus metas de vida. Pero la promesa de un futuro... con Harry en él...

Sabía que tomaría mucho tiempo para que Harry sanara de esto. Apenas había podido arreglárselas con los sueños tal y como estaba. Trató de reprimir las palabras de Remus describiendo el desconcertado rostro de su ahijado en su primer encuentro con un dementor.

"¿Escucharon los gritos?" había preguntado. Sus padres. Revivió la muerte de sus padres. _"No pienses en eso, Sirius. No pienses en lo que está reviviendo ahora. Concéntrate. Huellas frescas__, fría llovizna, Crookshanks en frente. Alcánzalo, estúpido"_. Sirius se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su meditación, mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa. Parecía que estaba en un espacio abierto. _"¿Cuándo terminó el bosque?"_ Un poco escalofriante que no lo hubiera notado. Observó fijamente a Crookshanks, que se veía no mas agitado que si simplemente hubiera estado correteando por el vestíbulo de Hogwarts en la tarde._"Vergonzoso"_.

Mientras Sirius trotaba por el claro, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cementerio. Había viejísimas lápidas esparcidas en pequeños cúmulos, testimonio de las familias enterradas juntas. Miró alrededor con curiosidad. La mayoría de las lápidas eran bastante antiguas y desgastadas, con crecidos arbustos de rosas y enredaderas alrededor, deliberadamente plantadas por personas afligidas años atrás. Lentamente la crecida vegetación se hizo escasa, y Sirius se dio cuenta que ahora debía estar en la más reciente sección del lugar. Un aroma familiar llamó su atención con la intensidad de un rayo.

"_¡Ese aroma! Es Peter"_. Las ensangrentadas patas de Sirius arañaron la húmeda tierra al detenerse de golpe, ansioso por otro olor. _"¿Es esto lo que has estado persiguiendo, Crookshanks? Si es así, debería haber atrapado el aroma hace mucho antes. Pero este no es reciente en absoluto. ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Sirius respiró profundamente, olisqueando el césped, dejando que su forma animaga descifrara el rompecabezas que su mente trataba de entender.

"_Éste es Peter, pero no es fresco. Es de meses atrás. Esto no tiene ningún sentido"_. Un rastro así de antiguo no le daba a Sirius ninguna esperanza de encontrar a Pettigrew en algún tiempo cercano. Alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su mente cuando Crookshanks fue a dar al otro extremo del cementerio, claramente queriendo que lo siguiera. _"¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es lo que has estado rastreando? Está bien, eso es bueno... Pero un rastro _que yo puedo oler_ va para este lado,"_ pensó Sirius hacia el gato, aunque sabía que Crookshanks no lo hubiera entendido incluso si ladraba.

Comenzó a seguir el camino que Wormtail había tomado, se atoró y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron. Ni siquiera estuvo conciente del grave gruñido que hizo cuando su nariz captó el aroma de alguien más... En la distancia, Crookshanks siseó, pero Sirius no lo notó. Había atrapado el familiar olor de tierra de Hogwarts, un adolescente de quien no reconocía el aroma... y Harry.

"_¿Qué?¿Harry?"_ Sirius se paralizó por un momento al tratar de forzar a que su mente no saliera de control. Recompuso su destrozada concentración y trató de enfocarse en la tarea presente. _"Este aroma es varios meses ya. Eso es evidente"_. En toda esta lluvia, estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera desaparecido ya. Sólo el hecho de que las fuertes emociones dejaban una marca mucho más indeleble le permitió a Sirius encontrarla del todo. Podía oler fácilmente el sudor y dolor de los dos muchachos, pero especialmente el de Harry. El olor de Peter era de crudo terror. Sirius cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en lo que su nariz le estaba diciendo.

"_Harry estuvo aquí, estresado y sangrando"_. Observó con detenimiento su alrededor. _"Dijo que el traslador lo llevó a un cementerio. Riddle"_. Entornó los ojos para leer las lápidas en la desvanecida luz, buscando un nombre. _"Así es. Debería haber una lápida con Riddle por aquí en algún lugar. Ahí sería donde lo amarraron"_. Sirius resopló impresionado. Había encontrado el lugar donde Voldemort hizo su regreso. Éste tenía que ser el lugar donde Harry había sido traído después de la Tercera Prueba. Miró hacia donde Crookshanks había estado previamente. Ahora ya se había ido.

"_¡Demonios!__¿A dónde te fuiste ahora, condenado Kneazle? Encontré donde hizo su regreso... No es que esté seguro de qué me sirve eso ahora. No es como si pudiera decir qué había en el calderón del que habló Harry. Harry,"_ dijo Sirius, pero en cambio salió como un quejido al oler la muerte. El aroma del otro muchacho cambió rápidamente... con un contaminado olor que los animales reconocían instantáneamente. No había forma de ocultarlo. _"Aquí fue donde murió Cedric, entonces,"_ pensó, y el estrés y dolor en el aroma de Harry, incluso con meses de antigüedad, casi lo abrumó._"Conmoción. Casi cae en estado de shock"_. Sirius nunca le había dicho a Harry, y tampoco pretendía hacerlo jamás si los dos sobrevivían a esto, pero como un perro animago podía leer con claridad las emociones de las personas por su aroma. Cosas que las personas normalmente escondían muy expertamente. Ayudaba a asegurarse que Sirius no se perdía de nada, considerando lo bueno que era Harry para ocultar sus emociones.

El terror de Wormtail dejó un fuerte sabor en la boca de Sirius. _"¿Estabas aterrorizado _de_ él?"_ le preguntó ausentemente al único hombre que odiaba casi más que a Voldemort. _"Acababas de matar a un muchacho inocente, y no huelo ni una pizca de remordimiento, bastardo. ¿Es todo acerca de ti, no? Nadie más entra a esa pequeña mente tuya. Esas brillantes, estrafalarias excentricidades tuyas. No fuiste despistado, simplemente no te importaba. Pasando por alto cumpleaños, promesas que convenientemente olvidabas..."_

" '_Está todo bien, Sirius. Peter será un excelente Guardián Secreto. Rayos, incluso olvidará donde estamos, y nadie más nos encontrará jamás. ¡Estaremos bien de por vida!' "_ resonó la alegre voz de James en su cabeza.

El recuerdo le dio nauseas, pero con una obligación mórbida siguió el rastro de Wormtail. El miedo de Harry y... resignación fue un amargo sabor en su lengua cuando miró conmocionado a la lápida. _"Éste es. Donde Peter cortó el brazo de Harry. ¿Sanará alguna vez ese corte?"_. La piel se desgarró tan fácilmente y nunca sanó apropiadamente.

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor por el recuerdo de agarrar el brazo de Harry, tratando de evitar que se diera vuelta y escondiera su rostro. Harry odiaba mostrar su dolor. Se lo tragaba y ocultaba dentro de él mismo hasta que sólo sus ojos traicionaban cuanto sentía pero raramente revelaba. Sirius instintivamente sabía que estaba devorando a Harry por dentro. _"Grita, demonios. Vocifera, grita, gime, llora por la maldita injusticia de todo esto. ¡Es injusto!¿Por qué yo?"_ Todas esas cosas que Sirius no tenía absolutamente _ningún_ problema en expresar, él desesperadamente quería ver un destello de eso en Harry.

Las emociones de Sirius eran raramente un misterio, como Moony podía más que atestiguar. Sólo en los últimos años, desde Azkaban, el dolor se había transformado en algo más. Una vez que los recuerdos inducidos de los dementores amainaron, los recuerdos de Azkaban mismo comenzaron a atormentar sus sueños.

La forma en que las olas chocaban contra las rocas, el constante sonido de arañar de la arena y sal contra la piedra. Algunas veces le parecía como si la naturaleza misma estuviera desesperadamente tratando de desgastar la diminuta isla hasta el olvido. _"Haznos a todos el favor"_. El olor a madera descompuesta, a pescado pudriéndose en la costa. El ocasional cadáver de vida marina _más grande_ simplemente descomponiéndose donde estaban, llevadas a la costa por las grandes tormentas que azotaban a la isla en el invierno. Sirius sabía exactamente cuanto le tomaba a la carne de una foca descomponerse por completo, consumida por las moscas y los elementos, antes que dejara de apestar. Cuanto se demoraba para que sólo los huesos quedaran, descoloridos y quebrados.

Solo que en los sueños de Sirius, en vez de cadáveres putrefactos de foca, era el cuerpo de Harry que llegaba a la costa con las olas. En el resto del sueño, Sirius era forzado a ver los ojos sin vida de Harry observándolo fijamente mientras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos, casi como si fueran silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro de su ahijado. Sirius se obligó a alejarse de ese sueño recurrente. _"¡Basta!"_

"_Entonces, encontraste donde renació, y tienes el aroma de Peter. Crookshanks ha desaparecido...¿Ahora qué?"_ meditó. El olor de sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales, una gran cantidad de sangre. _"La sangre de Peter. Te cortaste tu propia mano por ese monstruo. Simplemente no lo entiendo,"_ pensó, negando con la cabeza. Con solo unos cuantos pasos más, pudo ver las marcas de carbón quemado.

"_Aquí es donde estaba el calderón,"_ notó Sirius._"Estaba ardiendo, también"_. Volviendo su atención hacia lo que su nariz le estaba diciendo, cerró sus ojos. _"Qué extraños olores son éstos. No hay forma de que siquiera sea capaz de estimar una lista de los ingredientes de lo que sea que estuviera en ese calderón... ¿Qué es esto?"_ Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe nuevamente. _"Oh..."_ Esto no podía ser lo que el creía que era. _"¡¿Qué es esto?!"_ Sirius sintió que las alarmas se encendían en su cabeza al seguir el rastro de Peter hasta el borde de las marcas de quemaduras.

Abruptamente, el aroma de Peter había cambiado. _"El dolor no hace eso. Dolor y el estrés son sólo modificaciones temporales... los aromas básicos siguen siendo los mismos. Sólo la muerte los altera permanentemente"_. Sirius sentía al pánico amenazar con nublar sus pensamientos y ni siquiera podía rastrear el origen. Había algo en ese olor que él debería saber, y el saber eso ya lo estaba espantando, haciendo que su corazón golpeara su pecho como un martillo. ¿Qué era? _"Maldita sea. Éste es un cambio permanente en _él_... Peter. Ni siquiera huele como Peter. Es diferente y... ¡_He olido esto antes_!"_

Sirius abruptamente se transformó de vuelta a un hombre, jadeando en busca de aire al colapsar y caer de rodillas. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y agrietadas, manchadas con lodo y pasto. _Había_ olido esto antes. En La Madriguera. Mientras Harry estaba ahí._"Oh Dios. Estuvo ahí. Estuvo ahí, espiando, y nosotros no lo sabíamos. Por supuesto que podía llegar ahí. Estúpido, Sirius, él _vivió_ ahí, por Merlín. Las barreras son sólo para aquellos que no son bienvenidos. En una época, _Scabbers_ era prácticamente parte de la maldita familia"_.

Con cansancio, Sirius se puso tambaleantemente de pie, luchando contra las nauseas lo suficiente como para apartarse de la tumba de Riddle e ir hacia un grupo de crecidos arbustos y dio arcadas secas. Había estado tratando de proteger a Harry todo este tiempo, y Wormtail aun así había logrado estar en La Madriguera.

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo?¿Cuánto sabe Pettigrew? _Tiene_ que saber sobre los sueños. Y _tiene_ que saber sobre la conexión con Voldemort. ¿Cuánto había descifrado Peter?¿Estuvo ahí cuando Harry realmente intervino en un sueño?¿Sabe ya que el Ministerio de Magia tiene a Harry?¿Saben ya que Harry está en Azkaban? Si Voldemort _sabe_ lo de los sueños,¿puede usarlos para lastimar a Harry más incluso de lo que ya lo ha hecho?"_

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de Sirius, abrumándolo con una sensación de absoluto fracaso. Falló _nuevamente_ en proteger a Harry. Era simplemente demasiado. Cayó nuevamente a sus rodillas y el gemido de desesperación que lanzó sonó ajeno incluso para sus oídos.

_Crack_.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil por el sonido de una rama quebrándose. Alguien estaba en el cementerio con él. Inmediatamente se transformó una vez más en su forma animaga, abruptamente energizado por la adrenalina. _"¿Quien está ahí? Espero que seas tú, hijo de..."_

El olor que lo golpeó estaba cargado de aromas exóticos, sudor y dolor. Sòlo un hombre olía como un boticario andante, y con un gruñido Sirius dio un salto al frente._"Severus Snape. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí. ¿Así que _estuviste_ aquí esa noche también?"_

La furia e impotencia le permitió a Sirius ignorar los obvios agujeros en su teoría. No había _ninguna_ manera de que Harry jamás hubiera dejado que Snape se le acercara de haber estado ahí, y _le habría_ dicho a Dumbledore si Snape hubiera estado cuando Voldemort hizo su regreso. Pero a Sirius no le importaba. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que el supuesto _espía_ de Dumbledore justo estuviera en el mismo exacto lugar donde Voldemort renació? El hecho de que aún siguiera siendo un _espía_ no venía al caso en absoluto.

La figura cubierta de negro zigzagueaba peligrosamente al hacer su camino atravesando el cementerio. Snape se tropezaba frecuentemente, y estaba lo suficientemente distraído que incluso no escuchó a Sirius trotando rápidamente hacia él. No miró hacia donde venía el animago hasta que estaba sobre él, como una masa en vuelo, y chocó pesadamente contra su pecho.

"Oooooof," articuló Snape al golpear fuertemente el piso y resbalar unos cuentos metros, su cabeza golpeando secamente el piso al caer. _"Eso sonó doloroso,"_ pensó Sirius con satisfacción. _"Bien. Espero que duela"_. La varita de Snape estaba en su mano en un instante, pero Sirius ya estaba eludiéndola, mordiendo la mano y el antebrazo, no dejando que apuntara a su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué demon...?!" exclamó Snape, su sorpresa matizada con dolor y agotamiento. Su capucha cayó hacia atrás, y sus negros ojos se entrecerraron con furia al reconocer a Sirius. Sirius se dio cuenta que la otra mano de Snape parecía estar yendo hacia su cinturón buscando algo. El animago agitó el brazo violentamente, tratando de obligarlo a tirar su varita.

"¡Black!" siseó Snape. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Suelta mi brazo, patético quiltro. No me hagas tener que matarte," dijo, aunque su tono claramente indicaba que _realmente_ no le molestaría si tenía que hacerlo.

La forma animaga de Sirius no le permitió mofarse, pero el _cambiante_ atisbo de duda transmitió el mensaje lo suficientemente claro. El afilado pinchazo de la punta de un cuchillo en su cuello pilló a Sirius completamente por sorpresa.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser Snape el que no dependiera sólo de varitas, usando armas muggles también. Sirius había estado tan concentrado en mantener la varita apuntando a otro lado que no se había preocupado por la otra mano. Se paralizó, su ciega ira apaciguándose un poco al observar detenidamente la condición de Snape.

La piel del Maestro de Pociones estaba blanca como la cera, empapada de sudor. Mechones de negro cabello se le pegaban en el frente, y las venas de su cuello parecían sobresalir con estrés. Cuando Sirius dejó que los músculos de su mandíbula se relajaran atrapó el más leve olor de Pettigrew. De hecho, la varita de Snape apestaba a Wormtail. Parecía impregnada con el extraño _"¿es acaso Magia Oscura?"_ aroma de Peter. Cada respiro que tomaba Snape parecía ser una pequeña lucha, pero Sirius no estaba seguro si era por una herida anterior o por su tacleada.

Snape había estado cerca de Wormtail... Recientemente. Sólo unos cuantos minutos atrás._ "¿De dónde viniste, grasiento bastardo?¿Es ahí donde Crookshanks estaba tratando de guiarme?¿A donde sea que hayas venido? Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí"_. Sirius necesitaba salirse de esta confrontación y seguir el rastro de Snape. _"Está tan cerca. Mírate. No puedes haber venido de muy lejos,"_ notó al mirar intensamente a Snape. A pesar que sus ojos eran negros, Sirius aun podía ver que las pupilas de Snape eran pequeños alfileres. Parecía estar en un profundo estado de dolor.

Sirius inhaló profundamente. _"¿Qué más puedes decirme? Dolor, agotamiento, Pettigrew, resignación,¿_alegría_?¿Qué?"_ No era algo que _jamás_ hubiera olido en Snape antes. Y levemente,_"casi podría jurar que hueles un poco a... ¿Harry?¿Por qué tendrías el olor de Harry?"_ ¿Lo había visto?¿Había ido Voldemort ya a Azkaban y sacado a Harry?

Sirius tuvo que luchar para no gimotear cuando un completo _nuevo_ conjunto de miedos lo sobrepasaron. Snape tomó la oportunidad de su distracción para mirar a su alrededor, usando su varita con un murmurado conjuro para detectar si alguien estaba cerca. ¿Se estaba asegurando de que no lo hubieran seguido?

"Bueno, todo está bien en el universo nuevamente. _Por supuesto_ que me encontraría contigo. Pero quizás esto puede funcionar a mi favor..." reflexionó Snape introspectivamente. En todo lo que podía pensar Sirius era,_"¿Por qué hueles como Harry?¿Qué está pasando?"_ "Es mi derecho karmico el matarte,¿sabes?," y presionó más fuerte el cuchillo en el cuello de Sirius, sacando sangre, forzándolo a retroceder del torso de Snape. Snape se enderezó cansinamente. Sirius quería decir sus preguntas en voz alta, pero sabía que había toda probabilidad de que se transformara directamente en el cuchillo de Snape.

Snape observó a su ensangrentada manga y negó con la cabeza. "Estúpido idiota. ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?¿Matarme? El universo tiene tan enorme sentido de la ironía que me vuelve humilde," meditó, sus labios tensos. Volvió su atención hacia Sirius. "Mátame, imbécil, y habrás matado a tu ahijado también". Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon por la impresión. _"¿Fue eso una amenaza?"_ Sirius gruñó incluso cuando Snape dejó que el cuchillo se deslizara ligeramente alejándolo de su cuello.

"Por Merlín, transfórmate de una vez. No tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo, y claramente esto necesita ser resuelto," espetó Snape. Sus manos temblaban, pero su varita aun así estaba preparada en su mano. Sirius se transformó. Los ojos de Snape absorbieron su condición con una ojeada, notando sus ensangrentadas manos y el estado de su ropa y cabello. Deslizó el cuchillo con la punta enrojecida de vuelta a su cinturón y presionó su mano buena contra su desgarrado antebrazo.

"Ahora escucha detenidamente, y escucha bien. Potter está vivo. Es un animago. Voldemort se dirige a Azkaban para sacarlo de ahí. Sabe de los sueños. Voy a ir a decirle a Albus. No tengo idea de cómo llegaste aquí, pero si estas pensando en ir por donde he venido, estarás hablando con Voldemort y cerca de veinte mortifagos por ti solo. Ya que eres patético incluso contra mí, sugiero que vuelvas a pensar en tus opciones".

"Hueles como Harry," declaró Sirius en con voz ronca. ¿Hace cuánto desde que había hablado en voz alta? Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon.

"¿De verdad?" inquirió, genuinamente intrigado, luego sus ojos se entrecerraron al controlar su sorpresa. "Obviamente, fuiste enviado a una tonta misioncita para evitar ser un estorbo. Cómo realmente lograste rastrear a Pettigrew me supera. Ahora, sin embargo, eres una amenaza. Deja las decisiones a aquellos de nosotros que sabemos lo que está pasando. Si realmente quieres sentirte útil¿por qué no vas a Azkaban y ve si puedes liberar a ese ahijado tuyo? _Eso_ es algo que has hecho bien, aunque aun sostengo que fue una casualidad. Sigue metiéndote en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, sin embargo, y tendrás la muerte de Potter en tus manos así como la de sus padres debido a tu falta de criterio."

Sirius sintió a la ira hervir dentro de él hasta que los bordes de su visión se tiñeron de rojo. "De vuelta a esto¿no? Podemos hacerlo real," dijo Sirius, su voz calmada. _"Has que la pelea sea real,"_ gritaba su interior._"Termina con esto. Él es malvado. Siempre has sabido que es malvado. Lo sabías incluso entonces, años atrás, cuando esperabas asustarlo hasta que mostrara cierta humildad en esa arrogante sonrisa despectiva"_. ¿Entonces por qué huele a Harry?¿De qué estaba hablando? _"¿Lo mato y mato a Harry?¿Me está amenazando? El aroma de Harry es de agotamiento, y dolor, pero no _por_ Snape"_. Sirius ni siquiera estaba seguro de _por qué_ sabía que eso era verdad, pero lo sabía de cualquier manera.

"No lo haremos, porque es tiempo de madurar, Black. Esto no se trata de ti, y ni siquiera se trata de mí. Se trata de Harry," dijo, y la forma en que Snape había dicho el nombre de Harry hizo que la mente de Sirius se calmara. "Albus encontró un conjuro... He estado alimentando a Potter con mi energía. No me preguntes por qué yo y no tú," lo atajó levantando una mano, negando con la cabeza. La mandíbula de Sirius se cerró de golpe, la duda sin preguntar. "Esto es Azkaban de lo que estamos hablando. El hechizo estaba basado en nuestro mutuo desagrado por el otro," explicó rápidamente. "Hemos logrado mantener a Potter con vida, pero... Acaba de salvar mi vida. A través de sus sueños," y rió amargamente, negando con la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez con asombro. "Incluso en Azkaban, su conexión con Voldemort está a toda potencia. Está demasiado débil para convertirse en su forma animaga, y yo estoy demasiado débil para ayudarlo. Voldemort está en camino para matar a Harry de una vez por todas, y Tú. Estás. Desperdiciando. Tiempo. Precioso."

Sirius internalizó todo lo que Snape había dicho. Cada palabra. Tomó control de sus emociones y se obligó a observar las cosas más calmadamente. _Esto_ ciertamente explicaba por qué Snape olía levemente a Harry. E incluso explicaría lo de Pettigrew. El estado físico de Snape, el hecho de que apestara a Magia Negra... la víctima, no el administrador.

"De acuerdo. Es demasiado desquiciado para no ser verdad, y _tú_ simplemente no eres un mentiroso tan creativo. ¿Va a enviar Dumbledore a alguien más a Azkaban?" preguntó Sirius. Snape arqueó una ceja.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Sé que está trabajando también en las vías legales para liberar a Potter, pero... No será a tiempo. Potter está a tres celdas de tu viejo hogar, así que será sencillo de encontrar. Las guardias de los dementores siguen siendo las mismas. Tú conoces el horario. Potter aun tiene el traslador que Dumbledore le dio. He estado pensando... Voldemort puede haber deshabilitado las barreras para tomar control de Azkaban. El traslador funcionará entonces. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llegar hasta él," señaló Snape, su actitud vigorosa. Por supuesto, tampoco había bajado su varita.

"Snape..." comenzó Sirius, sus palabras reacias. Maldición, _sabía_ que Snape se preocupaba por Harry. Snape podía estar en negación al respecto, pero los aromas no mentían. Como Snuffles, había olido la preocupación y compasión que Snape sentía por Harry. Lo que Snape estaba diciendo tenía sentido, y aun así era Sirius el que _aún_ no parecía poder moverse más allá de su rencor. Era estúpido. Él sabía eso. Y Sirius también sabía que si trataba de ser amable, simplemente recibiría burlas por eso de cualquier manera. Pero era suficiente. Estaban en el mismo lado. Dumbledore tenía razón. Esto estaba interfiriendo con el gran plan: la seguridad de Harry. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para llegar allá?"

"Voldemort ya se estaba despertando cuando me fui. No me perseguirá a mí... Voldemort no necesita que yo esté cerca para torturarme," comentó Snape, ausentemente echándole una mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo. "Sabe acerca de los sueños ahora, así que Potter se ha convertido en la mayor amenaza. Propuestas ya han sido hechas, y los dementores evidentemente son receptivos. Diría que tres horas como mucho si quieres llegar antes que ellos, pero eso significa que tienes que llegar por bote, porque hasta que esas barreras hayan desaparecido, no serás capaz de Aparecerte directamente en la isla".

Sirius asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Incluso la costa tenía barreras de alarma, así que lo más cerca que podía llegar sin ser detectado sería varios kilómetros lejos de los botes encantados. Necesitaría encontrar un bote propio, preferiblemente con un motor muggle, ya que remar sería muy lento. Lo que daría por una varita propia nuevamente.

"Black," dijo Snape, su voz calmada. Sirius sabía que había tomado un riesgo al darle la espalda, pero era una última oportunidad, el riesgo tomado _solamente_ para asegurarse que lo que sus instintos estaban gritando era ciertamente verdad.

"Snape," respondió, deteniéndose, pero no dándose la vuelta. Sin embargo, sí miró por sobre su hombro.

"Esto queda pendiente..." indicó Snape, elevando su ensangrentado antebrazo para que fuera visto claramente. Sirius ciertamente había hecho un gran número del Maestro de Pociones. La manga de la túnica y piel estaba hecha tiras, y el material mismo colgaba húmedo, saturado con sangre, "Pero _me responderás_ por lo que has hecho aquí hoy día," prometió con mortal sinceridad.

"Como debería ser. Para lo que vale... Si _has_ hecho todo lo que dices haber hecho por Harry, entonces... te debo un Juramento de Mago _por_ él. Encuentra cual sea el castigo que veas conveniente," dijo Sirius, y lo decía en serio. El rostro de Snape perdió su ímpetu por la sorpresa, luego sus ojos se entrecerraron segundos entes de que se Apareciera de vuelta a Hogwarts. Sirius se transformó en un perro una vez más, inhalando profundamente el leve aroma que Snape aun llevaba de Harry.

El aroma de Harry también había cambiado. _"Olvidaste preguntar qué era su animago"_. Sacudió la cabeza para mantener la concentración. _"De acuerdo, entonces la nueva forma animaga de Harry puede ser el por qué su aroma es ligeramente diferente. A tres celdas de la mía. Fácil de encontrar. Cielos, Sirius, tuviste suerte con eso"_.

"¿Sirius?" Una calmada voz preguntó detrás de él. Sirius dio un breve ladrido de alegría cuando el aroma del lobo llegó justo al pillar la vista de Remus encaminándose hacia él a través del claro del cementerio. El atardecer finalmente se estaba desvaneciendo en la noche. Sólo las luces de la calle que habían comenzado a pestañear ociosamente iluminaban a su más querido amigo. _"Que rarísima, inconsistente cosa es la esperanza,"_ pensó Sirius. _"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Moony apareciera _justo_ cuando estoy apunto de salir a Azkaban?"_ Se transformó de vuelta a un humano y caminó ansiosamente hacia Remus. Moony se detuvo en seco, sus ojos ensanchándose con preocupación, notando las manos de Sirius y el estado físico en el que estaba.

"¡Moony!¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No, espera, no respondas eso. Snape,¿no es así?" preguntó luego de un segundo de reflexión. Remus asintió.

"Llegó justo cuando estaba partiendo. Algo bueno, también," dijo Remus al mirar a su alrededor. "Me habría tomado cuatro veces más tiempo el encontrarte. Tengo noticias," sus ojos brillaban inquietantemente con la luz de la calle, justo como los de un lobo lo harían.

"Voldemort está apunto de arrasar Azkaban. Está detrás de Harry. Estaba apunto de Aparecerme," Sirius interrumpió. No tenía sentido desperdiciar más tiempo de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"Olvida mis noticias," bromeó Remus, luego inclinó su cabeza para mirar a su amigo más intensamente. "Dime dónde te estás Apareciendo," continuó. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"No. No vas a venir. Tienes poca defensa contra los dementores a menos que los estés reteniendo directamente. Tu Patronus va a llamar mucho la atención y aun así lo necesitas contra tantos dementores. Snape señaló que los dementores ya habían tomado el lado de Voldemort," declaró Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Mi Patronus es fuerte, pero también puedo arreglármelas sin usarlo si tengo que hacerlo. Tú _sabes_ lo que experimento cerca de los dementores, Padfoot. Paso por eso cada mes. Soy ideal para ir contigo, porque enfrento mis peores miedos y dolor todo el tiempo," indicó Moony, y Sirius se quedó quieto. _"Merlín,"_ maldijo en su cabeza. _"Vas a conseguir que te maten, Moony"_. Pero tenía razón, y Sirius sabía que Harry tenía más oportunidades con _los dos_ tratando de rescatarlo que si lo trataba solo. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer de esto una misión suicida. Asintió.

"Estoy contento que estés aquí," confesó Sirius. Remus asintió y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros afectuosamente, sacudiéndolo cándidamente.

"Yo también, Padfoot. Vamos."

Y lo hicieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

No sienten como que pronto se va a acabar el fic??? Yo no xD esto se me hace eterno. O quiza soy solo yo la que siente que todo se me viene encima (la primera semana en la U puede tener ese efecto). Pero no desesperen! Les quedan como 12 capitulos aun :) 

Urg, ya entré a clases, asi que ya saben lo que esperar: no mucha constancia en las actualizaciones :( Lo siento, intentaré evitarlo. Pero por ahora sigo dentro de mi plazo de dos semanas! Y!! ahora tengo internet inalambrica! Por eso a modo de inaguración subí el chapi hoy xD (son buenas noticias para ustedes porque asi no me demoro extra por la flojera de tener que robarle el modem a mis hermanos).

Ya, pasemos a los reviews para dejarles leer el chapi luego. _fenixplateado_, gracias por tu review :) asumo que este chapi también te gustó. _VICKY_, yayz, otra fan de Snape! Me alegro porque todos los fics que me gustan lo tienen como co-protagonista, terminaste de leer libro 7?? (recuerda no dejar spoilers). _Llaelien_, ahora sabes como se organizan las cosas, Sirius y Remus buscan a Harry, Snape va a Hogwarts, y Harry sigue intentando no morir (lo que se le está haciendo un poquito dificil ya), y Voldemort sigue haciendo sus cosas Voldemort-escas. Para los lectores alla afuera que no dejan review (porque, admitamoslo... da flojeeeeera... pero hacen a una traductora feliz!) en fin, muchas gracias por leer :) Ojalá les esté gustando el fic y esté cumpliendo sus espectativas. Ah, _tatis_! chan, aqui te esta la actualizacion como lo prometi :D

Ah! pero que lerda, casi se me va! _Iserith_! te adooooro. Ustedes adorenla tambien!! Sin ella como beta actualizaria cada dos meses!

Ok, los dejo para que vayan a leer otro fic (viciosos xD). Nos vemos en dos semanas mas o menos (ojala menos, pero no se esperancen). No creen que me merezco un review como premio????


	32. Cenizas a las cenizas

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nada es mio, esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque si dejo la traducción a la mitad creo que más de alguien me enviaría amenazas de muerte. El fic es de _Bored Beyond Belief_, está escrito en inglés, y yo soy solo la que se da el trabajo de traducir para tener algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre (y en mi tiempo no-libre xD)

EDIT: Ya niños, ahora está beteado :D Asi que no teman  leer, porque no les daran colapsos nerviosos por todos los errores que había por ahí. De nuevo, todo gracias a _Iserith_ (sueno como una propaganda de detergente). Ah, y vayan a leer su traducción. Está recién comenzando, pero se ve buena (no he querido leer la historia en inglés para no arruinar el suspenso). Se llama 'A New Life in San Fransisco', la pueden encontrar si revisan mir autores favoritos. Ya, eso, lean no más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

32. Cenizas a las cenizas

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Qué tienes contra Harry, Percy?" preguntó una voz desde atrás. Había estado sentado en la mesa del comedor, aprendiendo el mapa que Charlie le había dado para que lo memorizara y organizando los pergaminos que pretendía llevar con él. Percy se sobresaltó y miró alrededor. _"Fred"_. Podía discernir ahora porque, si fuera entrada la tarde, George estaría durmiendo. Aunque casi se había curado del todo, aún dormía bastante seguido, evidenciado por el cabeceo en la mesa incluso esta noche. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los gemelos había venido a hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero por las feas miradas que Fred le había estado lanzando toda la tarde, Percy sabía lo que vendría. _"Qué felicidad"_.

"Nada," respondió, sus palmas ya comenzaban a sudar. Encontraba más fácil lidiar con sus hermanos cuando estaban todos reunidos. Los forzaba a ser civilizados. Cuando lo buscaban para estar en privado era una cuestión completamente diferente. Ron en particular había probado saber precisamente _cómo_ ir directamente a la yugular. _"¿Cuándo aprendió eso, de todas maneras?"_

"¿Entonces por qué no le creíste? Sé que es más joven y todo eso, pero aun así es uno de los mejores amigos de Ron. Se queda con nosotros al menos unos cuantos días cada verano, y Ron habla de él todo el tiempo. Puede que no hayas pasado mucho tiempo con él. Pero ciertamente más que la mayoría. ¿Por qué no pudiste aceptar lo que él te estaba diciendo?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Conoces las historias que he escuchado acerca de Harry?¿Los locos rumores que flotan a su alrededor? Los he escuchado desde que comenzó el primer año en Hogwarts, y cada año después de eso," alegó Percy negando con la cabeza, reprimiendo un suspiro, y frotó las palmas de sus manos en su túnica distraídamente. Estaba cansado y desmoralizado, y no tenía la energía para sacar a relucir mucha moralidad. No que importara de todas maneras. Sabía que estaba equivocado, pero algunas veces su enojo defensivo lo ayudaba a suavizar los golpes que inflingían sus hermanos. "Perdía puntos de Gryffindor todo el tiempo, y parecía romper las reglas en cada ocasión que tuviera," trató de explicar. El rostro de Fred se volvió insensible, sus ojos fríos.

"¿Qué has _visto_ hacer a Harry?¿Cómo es él? Percy, no le prestas suficiente atención a las cosas como para que te dé derecho a juzgar a _nadie_. Has visto lo enfermo que ha estado. ¿Qué pensaste que era?"

Percy tomó un profundo respiro. Ese golpe llegó muy cerca del blanco. Todavía no se había perdonado a sí mismo por no cuidar apropiadamente a Ginny su primer año en Hogwarts. Los signos habían estado todos ahí; la manera en que se había retraído completamente en sí misma, cuan pálida y asustada se veía para finales del semestre. Había estado demasiado ocupado sintiéndose importante con sus tareas de prefecto como para tomarse el tiempo para velar por su hermana como debería haberlo hecho.

"Estaba equivocado, Fred.¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?¿Cuánto tomará para que me creas _cuanto_ lo siento? Que daría _cualquier cosa_ para traerlo de vuelta. Mejor aun, para regresar en el tiempo y asegurarme de no cometer los mismos errores. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, todo lo que puedo hacer es recordar la conversación que tuve que Harry justo antes..." la mandíbula de Percy se cerró de golpe.

"¿Antes de qué?" presionó Fred. Percy miró a su hermano miserablemente, pero respondió de todas formas.

"Antes que le dieran Veritaserum. Harry tenía razón, Fred. Acerca de todo. Acerca de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Mira esto," exclamó apuntando al montón de pergaminos en el piso al lado de los estantes de libros, todo el papeleo que habían examinado para encontrar la diminuta noción de evidencia. "Estoy apunto de tratar de probar que la gente para la que _trabajé_ tanto, en la que creía, ha estado cremando a las víctimas de Tú-Sabes-Quien en vez de decirle al público la verdad.¿No crees que sé lo que he hecho?" preguntó Percy, su voz elevándose una octava. Fred negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé.¿Lo sabes?" preguntó su hermano fríamente. Percy sintió a su garganta apretarse por el tono de voz de su hermano.

"Créeme, hermano, lo sé. Por mi culpa, mientras hablamos, están torturando a un niño inocente que podría _morir_ porque lo entregué a la mismísima gente de la que mi familia había estado tratando de protegerlo. Por mi culpa, el ministerio aún no ha alertado a la gente. ¿Las alarmas o defensas habrían ayudado a algunas de las últimas víctimas? Recuerdo todas las preguntas que Fudge me hizo preguntarle a Harry. Merlín, Fred,¿no crees que me he dado cuenta de los crueles que fueron?" siseó Percy, tratando de asegurarse de no elevar la voz lo suficiente como para que sus padres lo escucharan, y aun así tratando de transmitir precisamente la _fuerza_ de sus sentimientos.

"Tú no lo viste el primer día cuando lo trajeron aquí este verano, Percy. Lo mal que se veía. Tenía magulladuras alrededor de su cuello.¡Merlín, su propio tío trató de estrangularlo! Y no estuviste aquí cuando el ministerio atacó la casa. No viste a George y a mamá... No viste... Percy,¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?¿Realmente confías tan poco en tu familia?," su hermano repentinamente sonaba más maduro, más serio de lo que Percy jamás lo había escuchado antes. Pasó una mano por su cabello en agitación. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

"Yo sólo... simplemente no podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo... ¿Quieres saber la fría, dura verdad de por qué estaba tan inflexible en no creerles? Porque fui arrogante. Mis impresiones eran las _correctas_. No podía ser _él_... No quería creer que Quien-Tú-Sabes había regresado. Quería que ustedes estuvieran equivocados. Pero aun así personas seguían desaparecidas, y tanto parecía apuntar hacia Harry. Me aferré a la creencia de que si simplemente podíamos sacarte toda la historia... sin editar... todo se volvería más claro. _Y_ ciertamente sabía que no me estaban dando toda la historia," acusó.

Ahí estaba el eje central de su argumento. Percy había sabido lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no le estaban diciendo la verdad. Magos y brujas estaban desaparecidos, y Harry sabía algo al respecto. Su reacción frente al artículo de _El Profeta_ lo probaba. Su familia ciertamente no le había dado detalles sobre lo que estaba pasando con Harry, y Percy temía lo peor. Había estado en lo correcto, por supuesto, pero no de la manera que había imaginado. Había sentido que _el ministerio_ necesitaba saber, y lo tomó como tema personal el llegar al fondo del asunto, cuando realmente había sido todo lo contrario.

"Hmm. ¿_Realmente_ te preguntaste por qué no confiamos en ti diciéndote toda la verdad?" se mofó Fred, sus ojos rencorosos, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Percy. Era una amenaza más que una pregunta, y sobresaltó a su hermano con sorpresa. Nunca había visto este lado de Fred. Lo aterrorizaba y lo hacía sentir enfermo por dentro. Las acciones de Percy habían creado a este furioso hermano lleno de odio. No quería que Fred contestara a su propia pregunta, y agradecidamente, no lo hizo. "¿Entonces qué haces ahora?" preguntó Fred francamente, abruptamente cambiando la dirección de la conversación. Percy negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

"Hago todo lo que está en mi poder para liberar a Harry. Trato de encontrar una prueba de donde pudieron haber sido cremados los cuerpos y recoger muestras de cenizas para llevárselas a Dumbledore. Trato de enfrentar cada minuto con la creencia de que Harry está vivo, y que todavía tengo una posibilidad de intentar arreglar todo lo que le hice. Pasaré toda mi vida haciéndolo si es necesario," juró. Los ojos de Fred eran severos al ponerse de pie.

"Para alguien que no se preocupaba demasiado por Harry antes, de seguro lo haces ahora, ¿no? Aquí hay algo más para ti, hermano," dijo Fred, inclinándose hacia él. Percy se estremeció por la manera en que casi siseó 'hermano'.

"Tomé prestado el Pensadero de papá y saqué todas las pruebas que rehusaste creer de lo que había estado pasando Harry. También extraje el ataque a La Madriguera. Si realmente estás de ánimo para penitencia, ve esto. Pero más te vale saber esto..." advirtió Fred, y Percy se dio cuenta que su hermano había estado llevando el Pensadero cuidadosamente en su mano, hasta ahora envuelto en su túnica. Repentinamente Fred se inclinó hacia adelante de manera que su rostro estaba cerca suyo, lo suficientemente cerca para que Percy oliera el jugo de calabaza en su aliento. "Te amo, hermano, pero casi consigues que nos maten. No tienes idea de lo que fue sostener a George en mis brazos. Juro que por un segundo casi me sentí... solo. Como si ya se hubiera ido..." los ojos de su hermano estaban vidriosos, recordando. Luego la concentración regresó y volvió su penetrante mirada directamente a Percy una vez más. "No te prometo una segunda oportunidad. Nunca confiaré en _ti_ otra vez." Y ésa fue una afirmación. Los ojos de Fred perforaron los de Percy por un momento más, luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras._"Merlín. Me odia"_.

Percy se sentó a la mesa, muy agitado, mientras el último de los platos sucios se alejaba flotando del comedor hacia la cocina. Un paño flotó para limpiar la mesa, pero Percy lo miró ferozmente, rehusándose a mover sus cosas. Estaba agradecido que sus padres no hubieran venido después de llevarse los platos mientras Fred estaba ahí. El paño estuvo suspendido ahí por un momento más, luego pareció entender que Percy no tenía intención de mover sus cosas para que hiciera su trabajo. Se dio la vuelta para volver al fregadero, dejando un húmedo rastro de agua y jabón en su trayecto. Percy no iba a dejar que el agua arruinara accidentalmente el mapa que Charlie le había dado. No iba a correr ningún riesgo nunca más.

Su padre se sentó en una silla a su lado, sobresaltando a Percy cuando la silla se quejó ligeramente. "Oh, deja de lloriquear," regañó Arthur a la silla, pero tenía una leve sonrisa cuando lo dijo. Las sillas del comedor ciertamente veían más que su habitual desgaste últimamente. Con la taza de té en su mano, Arthur indicó con su cabeza al mapa que Charlie le había dado, junto con los esparcidos rollos de pergaminos que Percy iba a utilizar para su 'auditoría'. El más leve parpadeo de simpatía cruzó el rostro de su padre antes de que fuera cambiado a uno de apacible e inocente curiosidad, pero fue suficiente para que Percy supiera que había oído lo que Fred había dicho. Agradecidamente no habló de eso.

"¿Qué opinas?¿Fácil de leer?" preguntó su padre, señalando el mapa de Charlie, y efectivamente desviando la línea de pensamiento de Percy. Charlie era reconocido por los garabatos que trataba de hacer pasar como letras. Los profesores de Hogwarts anualmente se quejaban mucho y en voz alta sobre eso. Esta noche, sorprendentemente, su escritura era clara y precisa, su dibujo nítidamente detallado y etiquetado. Voces comenzaron a resonar desde la parte de atrás de la mente de Percy, como lo hacían intermitentemente desde que los hechizos de memoria habían sido rotos por Dumbledore.

" '_... Harry, nadie te va a dar Veritaserum. Eres demasiado joven...' "_ su propia voz falsamente tranquilizaba al enfermo muchacho. _"¿Te importaba siquiera?"_ se preguntó Percy por centésima vez cuando el recuerdo de como se _veía_ Harry flotó devuelta a su mente. _"¿Qué sientes respecto a Harry?¿Por qué estabas tan ansioso en creer las malas cosas que decían de él?"_ Porque Percy estaba celoso. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que todas esas cosas que resentía de Harry eran proporcionales a los problemas que él mismo tenía.

Harry era famoso, rico, aceptado. En la superficie, Harry había tenido todo lo que Percy ansiaba. Independencia. Libertad. Respeto y admiración. En un nivel primario, incluso tenía que admitir que el amor de su familia hacia Harry lo molestaba. Irónica paradoja que se ofendiera con el muchacho por querer ser parte de una familia que Percy había tratado con tantas ganas dejar atrás. _"No es que estuviera pensando con claridad realmente en ese entonces de cualquier manera. Oh, lo que daría por el lujo de haber estado bajo la maldición Imperius"_. Habría dado cualquier cosa por que las elecciones que hizo _no_ hubieran sido hechas voluntariamente.

" '_Prométeme que te asegurarás de que sepan la verdad.¿Harías eso?...' "_ La voz de Harry, tan anciana y joven a la vez, tan frágil y cansada, resonó en la mente de Percy. Se lo había prometido tan a la ligera, nunca dándose cuenta cuan errado había estado. Había hecho un Juramento de Mago sin siquiera tener la intención en serio.¿Desde cuando hacer juramentos parecía tan... trivial?

"Percy,¿me escuchaste?" preguntó Arthur, fingiendo estar sorbiendo ausentemente su té, pero Percy no había pasado por alto la preocupación en los ojos de su padre. _"Oh. Ups. Presta atención, Percy"_. "Fácilmente puedo ir contigo. No tomaría mucho el justificar mi presencia". Su hijo negó con la cabeza firmemente.

"No, Fudge sabe que estás del lado de Dumbledore. Si tiene a alguien monitoreando las cosas... No queremos arriesgar a que encubran las cosas aun más. Él piensa que yo soy neutral. No presentará ningún problema para él si yo me aparezco, estoy seguro de eso," dijo Percy con su voz más tranquilizadora. La verdad, estaba aterrorizado de _cualquier cosa_ que pudiera alertar a Fudge.

"Aun así, me haría sentir mucho mejor si no fueras solo," respondió su padre, soplando a su taza de té para enfriarla un poco. Notó a los ojos de su padre asimilando como Percy aun frotaba su sien persistentemente y el ligero temblor en sus manos cuando llevó el bendito té a sus labios. _"Cafeína. Bien"_. Su padre tenía el desconcertante hábito de usar los momentos de distracción de otras personas para observarlas detenidamente; para juzgar por sí mismo lo que pensaba de su condición física, o si pensaba que estaban mintiendo, o estresados. Percy obligó a sus manos a que dejaran de temblar, temiendo que su padre ya hubiera notado demasiado. Arthur Weasley había estado profundamente disgustado por la insistencia de Percy de hacer esto solo. Había tomado casi una hora de protestas antes de que finalmente hiciera que su padre al menos admitiera que sus argumentos eran razonables.

"¿Y qué hay de aparecerse en medio de la noche?" continuó Arthur. "¿No despertará ninguna sospecha?" Percy negó con la cabeza. Había tratado de pensar esto desde todos los ángulos, y creía que había hecho un trabajo aceptable. _"Me pueden decir como quieran menos poco minucioso"_.

"No. Considerando que todos los gastos que voy a enseñar en mi 'auditoría' son del turno nocturno, dudo que cualquiera esté sorprendido," explicó. Había tratado de sacar a relucir tantos gastos cuestionables como había podido, y aun así, no mencionar a los mismos que pudieran alertar a Fudge de lo que realmente estaban buscando.

"¿Cuándo vas a ir?" le preguntó Arthur. Percy sonrió levemente al tragar lo último de su té. Estaba un poco cargado, de la forma que le gustaba, con un poco de leche y un poco de miel. _"Gracias, mamá. Necesitaba eso"_. Se puso de pie, guardando el mapa dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Solo por si acaso.

"Ahora, de hecho. Sólo juntaré mis cosas y me marcharé," respondió Percy. Arthur volvió su cabeza distraídamente cuando Molly lo llamó desde la cocina. Le sonrió levemente a su hijo.

"Ten cuidado. Sé que todos esos edificios del ministerio tienen barreras anti-Aparición, así que planea tus salidas _antes_ de necesitarlas,¿de acuerdo?" dijo Arthur, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Percy asintió y palmeó la mano de su padre afectuosamente.

"No te preocupes, papá. Entrar y salir. Iré directamente a Hogwarts con las cenizas y te haré saber lo que hemos encontrado," lo calmó con una sonrisa, tratando de sonar confiado y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo. Su padre no parecía ser engañado.

"Estaré en la sala de estar toda la noche si quieres hablar por la chimenea conmigo". La voz de Molly sonó nuevamente, llamando a que Arthur fuera a la cocina. "Bueno, mejor que vaya antes de que ella venga por mí.¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" preguntó, viendo a Percy recoger el último de sus pergaminos.

"No, gracias. Anda antes que estés en problemas. Yo estaré bien," bromeó Percy, y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando su padre finalmente abandonó la habitación. Cuando se aproximaba a la chimenea, una voz salió desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

"Pensé que nunca se iría," dijo la voz con humor. "Para ser alguien tan poco popular, pareces tener una gran cantidad de gente buscándote." No podía ser Fred, Percy lo sabía. _"Demasiado amistoso"_. George estaba sentado en lo alto de las escaleras, apenas visible desde la sala de estar, mirando a hurtadillas desde el pasamanos, todavía en pijama. Usando el pasamanos para levantarse, bajó lentamente las escaleras. _"A este paso no saldré de aquí hasta mañana"._

"Es agradable, sin embargo, el que papá se preocupe," admitió cándidamente Percy viendo a su hermano con precaución. Cuando George bajó el último peldaño y entró a la sala de estar, Percy vio las sombras bajo sus ojos. Madame Pomfrey aún se había escandalizado un poco cuando fue a ver como estaba el día anterior, un claro indicador en la mente de Percy que George había estado más lastimado de lo que había indicado su padre.

"Escuché lo que Fred dijo antes, Percy," confesó George, ahora de pie directamente frente a él, sus ojos intensos. "Es una dura lección la que has aprendido. No te envidio," dijo, negando con la cabeza. "He pensado al respecto, eso si. En todas nuestras bromas, si no fuéramos tan cuidadosos... las cosas _podrían_ salir muy mal. Siempre he sabido eso," observó, su rostro solemne.

"¿Entonces por qué lo hacen?" preguntó Percy curiosamente. Nunca había escuchado a ninguno de los gemelos admitir que estaban concientes que sus bromas podrían lastimar a alguien.

"Porque es gracioso. Es entretenido. Es la mejor manera de recordarnos a nosotros mismos, y al mundo, que no es solo Tú-Sabes-Quien, el bien contra el mal, profesiones, familia y muerte. Es vida. Los sueños y aspiraciones están bien, pero no existen día a día. La risa sí. _Vivir_ sí lo es". Percy sabía que su boca estaba abierta ahora.

"¿De dónde aprendiste esta pequeña joya?" inquirió, tratando de recobrar su compostura.¿Una profunda conversación sobre bromas con uno de los gemelos?

"Fred y yo siempre lo hemos sabido. Pero tuvimos un agradable recordatorio justo antes de las vacaciones".

"¿Y qué fue?" preguntó Percy intrigado.

"Harry nos dio lo que ganó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Dijo que a todos nos servirían unas cuantas risas". Percy estaba pasmado. Había sido el misterio de las vacaciones.¿De dónde rayos los gemelos repentinamente habían dado con tanto dinero para comprar provisiones para su tienda de bromas? Enviaban sus bromas vía lechuza dos veces al día, 'rellenar lechuzas' lo habían llamado con alegría. Arthur finalmente le había confesado a Molly que sospechaba que habían conseguido el dinero de las ganancias en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero ninguna cantidad de amenazas de su madre había revelado la verdad. Percy se estremeció cuando las palabras de George penetraron su cerebro, luego decidió no pensar _mucho_ sobre eso. No sabía cuanto peor podía llegar a sentirse. O quizá si lo sabía, y ése era el problema.

"No estoy seguro de por qué te dije eso... No quise hacerte sentir mal. Sé que no necesitas mi ayuda para eso," dijo George, con humor en sus ojos. "Creo que sólo quería hacerte saber que podemos hacer malas elecciones en cualquier momento. Sé que estabas tratando de hacer lo que creías que era lo correcto. Y que has aprendido tu lección. Yo por mi parte confío en ti, Percy. Éste es un error que no te veo haciendo _jamás_ nuevamente," y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, justo como Arthur lo había hecho sólo minutos atrás.

"No sólo fue una mala elección, George," respondió Percy. George asintió. _"Lo estás dejando pasar muy fácilmente, George. Hice que casi te mataran,¿y todavía confías en mí? _Yo_ no confío en mí. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_

"Sé eso. Y por tu bien tanto como el de Harry, espero que todo esto termine bien. Yo..." dijo George, y Percy lo vio vacilar un momento, sus ojos nublándose al estar pensando indudablemente en Harry, antes de hacer a sus propios sentimientos a un lado para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano. Percy sintió a su garganta apretarse. Sabía lo que George quería decir. Que esperaba que Harry sobreviviera.

"Yo también," susurró Percy. Con todo su corazón.

"Y no te preocupes mucho de eso. Yo estaré trabajando en ellos," comentó George, indicando con su cabeza hacia las escaleras. Percy sonrió agradecido. "Ten cuidado," pidió seriamente. Percy asintió y tomó un puñado de polvos Flu.

"Lo tendré. Gracias, George," el agradecimiento hinchaba su pecho como un globo. _Si_... si Harry vivía, sobrevivía intacto de alguna manera. Si Percy era capaz de probar lo que el ministerio estaba haciendo. _Si_... Podría tener una oportunidad de redimirse. Y por mucho que importara lo que George y el resto de su familia sintieran por él, se había llegado a dar cuenta que a menos que _él_ se pudiera perdonar a si mismo, no tenía sentido. "¡División Dracontine!" gritó y dio un paso hacia las llamas. No miró hacia atrás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Percy parpadeó desconcertado mirando a su alrededor.¿Ésta era la División Dracontine? No estaba seguro de lo que había esperado... nunca se habría imaginado que se vería tan impresionantemente similar a San Mungo. _"Peculiar"_. Estaba de pie al final de un largo, blanco y vacío corredor con solo una pared y la chimenea detrás de él. No habían ventanas ni puertas visibles, solo espacio en la vacía pared vacante de pinturas o fotos. Luces muggles fluorescentes zumbaban odiosamente sobre su cabeza, y sus botas resonaron inquietantemente en las brillantes baldosas blancas cuando eventualmente dio vuelta en una esquina y se acercó a dos guardias apostados a los lados de las puertas de metal.

"Buenas noches, señor. Las horas de visita ya terminaron, y son con cita únicamente," lo saludó el hombre a su izquierda. Era fornido, de baja estatura pero corpulento. Tenía una mandíbula peculiarmente larga, y sus ojos parecían francos y que no aceptaban ninguna tontería, aunque un poquitín bizcos. El hombre a la derecha de Percy era mucho más joven, quizá sólo un par de años más viejo que él. Tenía pelo castaño liso y corto muy cerca del cráneo. Juzgando por el nombre en su insignia, también era más probablemente el que estaba a cargo. Sus ojos cafés eran inteligentes, pero parecían contentos con dejar que el hombre fornido continuara. _"No realmente motivado, entonces. Bien"_.

"Estoy al tanto de eso... señor Nelson," señaló Percy, sus ojos apuntando el nombre en la túnica del hombre.

"¿Auditoría?" Barry Nelson, el hombre fornido, chilló al leer el pergamino que Percy le había proporcionado.

Percy hace tiempo había aprendido que nadie estaba libre de culpa. Ésa había probado ser su arma más grande. Los antaños días del ministerio, cuando un hombre trataba bien a su trabajo, trabajaba duro, y realmente le importaba, hace tiempo se habían ido. La longevidad acostumbraba a ser recompensada con ventajas. La lealtad sería recompensada con seguridad. En su lugar había venido la 'era electoral ', como lo percibía Percy. Posiciones clave llenadas por lacayos que cambiaban de manos cuando alguien nuevo era traído. Dentro del ministerio, se referían a esto como el 'cambio de guardia'. Pocos aún tenían la perspectiva que Percy, hasta hace poco, tenía. Percy solía percibir la falta de pasión hacia su trabajo como flojera y una patética falta de ética de trabajo. Miraba como inferiores a aquellos que no podían esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones, el fin de semana, el término de su día de trabajo. De lo que no se dio cuenta era que dejó que su trabajo se convirtiera en su identidad. Así otra ironía que agregarle a tantas, que la misma cosa que despreciaba en los otros lo debería haber hecho él.

En mayor parte, Percy había aprendido que existían básicamente dos tipos de personas dentro del ministerio; los 'tipos viejos', y el resto del mundo. Los 'tipos viejos' retenían sus posiciones por décadas, asegurándolas mediante su conjunto de destrezas únicas, notables habilidades para relacionarse, dotados lame-culos, o una combinación de todas. El resto del mundo sabía que eran dispensables, y trataban a su trabajo de acuerdo a eso. Plumas eran robadas sin pensarlo. Los gastos de oficina eran algo que jamás veía la luz de vela de sus escritorios. Eso quería decir que si Percy miraba con ganas, estaba casi garantizado que sería capaz de desenterrar dudosas acciones con quien fuera que deseara, y _ellos_ lo sabían.

"¿Auditoría?" repitió el tipo más joven. Percy no se permitió asentir, simplemente se quedó de pie frente a los dos hombres pacientemente. Era la paciencia de la autoridad... o eso esperaba. Su confianza iba a ser necesaria para llevarlo por todo esto.

"Es un extraño momento para una auditoria," observó el hombre joven, sus ojos echándole un vistazo a la túnica de Percy con sospecha. Percy se obligó a no moverse nerviosamente, sintiéndose casi como un colegial buscando la aprobación de los dos hombres. _"Estoy aquí por trabajo. No tienen nada que cuestionar"_. Si hubiera sabido algún hechizo de hipnosis, incluso podría haberlos utilizado en ese momento sólo para asegurarse que no lo descubrieran. Demasiado dependía del éxito de esta noche.

"Señor... Hanning," leyendo la insignia del hombre más joven, metió la mano a su bolso de pergaminos. Removió por un momento antes de sacar un rollo. "Excelente. Requeriré una reunión con usted después, quizá incluso esta noche, respecto a las compras de departamento que hizo tres meses atrás, el diecisiete," dijo Percy, forzando a una imperiosa inflexión en su voz. El hombre más joven palideció.

"Señor. No estábamos al tanto que habría una auditoría," dijo el hombre viejo, su voz aumentando ligeramente una octava. Para tal corpulento sujeto, su voz ciertamente chillaba bastante.

"Precisamente," respondió Percy, y no elaboró más. Permaneció en silencio y vio a los dos hombres frente a él moverse nerviosamente. _"Profesor Snape, si me pudiera ver ahora"_. La intimidante persona de Snape en Pociones no hace tanto tiempo atrás le había dado a Percy un buen patrón para la intimidación.

"¿Necesitará a un guía?" preguntó el hombre joven después de una incómoda pausa. Percy lo escudriñó con detenimiento.

"Un mapa será suficiente," respondió, decidiendo que un mapa más 'informado' podría ser una buena idea. No que pusiera en duda a Charlie... sólo a sus habilidades para hacer mapas. _"Por favor, que no insista en una escolta"_. El guardia joven se extendió para alcanzar a una fila de doblados pergaminos colocados cuidadosamente en ranuras de madera en un escritorio detrás de él. Bajo una mirada superficial, el mapa se veía espléndidamente detallado. _"Buen trabajo, Percy. Estás improvisando. No te has paralizado. No está mal"_.

"Estaré llamando al señor Ferguson Schriver esta noche, supongo.¿Asumo que no está de vacaciones?" preguntó Percy. La manzana de Adán del guardia viejo se movió nerviosamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No, señor. Está aquí esta noche". Percy asintió. La voz del hombre se estaba quebrando como la de un adolescente. Habría sido divertido si Percy no estuviera tan nervioso.

"Excelente".

"Está aquí ahora porque no hay Muggles en horario de trabajo,¿no es así?" Hanning, el hombre joven y el que estaba a cargo, preguntó abruptamente. _"¿De qué está hablando?¿Es un truco? No lo creo. Es demasiado específico. Sigue la corriente"_. Percy asintió.

"Correcto," contestó. "_¿Muggles?¿Por qué habría muggles aquí?"_

"Me preguntaba por qué estaba ocupando túnica. No es la manera de pasar desapercibido por aquí. Entonces... ¿tiene encantamientos de auditoría que realizar?" preguntó Hanning nerviosamente.

Percy reprimió su curiosidad y la risita maniática que sentía elevarse nerviosamente en su garganta. _"Por supuesto que llevaría túnica. Merlín. Parece que llegar en medio de la noche fue, de hecho, la mejor cosa que pude haber hecho. Esto pudo haber sido un desastre, si se supone que debía ocupar ropa muggle"_.

Mencionar que quería hablar con Hanning después parecía haberlo conmocionado más de lo que originalmente dejó ver. Obviamente el hombre no sabía prácticamente nada sobre las auditorías y sentía la necesidad de tratar de sonsacar más información. Ambas cosas funcionaban bien para la ventaja de Percy. _"¿Así que crees que vine de noche para realizar magia?¿No hacen magia durante el día, entonces?¿Mientras los muggles están presentes? Esto no tiene ningún sentido"_.

Percy arqueó una ceja en respuesta a la pregunta del hombre. Esto era definitivamente un rasgo que el profesor Snape le había enseñado inadvertidamente. Dejaba hacer sentir a alguien como si le hubieran dado una respuesta, cuando en realidad no fue así. No era ni afirmación ni negación. Nada con lo que pudiera ser acusado bajo Veritaserum, si la ocasión se diera. Percy obligó a que los recuerdos que amenazaban con surgir bajaran de la superficie. _"No pienses en Harry ahora. No te distraigas"_.

"Bien, señor. No le quitaremos nada más de su tiempo," dijo el corpulento guardia y dio un paso al lado. _Varios_ grandes pasos. Hanning lo imitó, y Percy inclinó su cabeza a los dos hombres con agradecimiento al caminar a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas de metal que ahora comenzaban a abrirse por cuenta propia, con el corazón en su garganta. _"Nada mal. Lo haría bien como espía. Sí... esto es algo que puedo hacer... Por supuesto, no tenía idea que lo tuviera en mí"_.

Con este gran obstáculo sobrepasado, Percy sabía que prácticamente estaba garantizado que lo dejarían solo para deambular los pasillos sin ser abordado. _"Ventajas del trabajo"_. El supervisor nocturno evitaría a Percy durante toda su visita, esperando que el dicho 'fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente' probara ser verdad, especialmente ya que había preguntado específicamente por el hombre. No había dudas de que los guardias estarían reportando _esas_ noticias. De hecho, lo más seguro era que todos los de turno lo evitarían ahora, ya que nadie quería voluntariamente ponerse al alcance de un auditor por miedo a elevar su ira... o su curiosidad. Percy sabía que mientras fuera rápido en entrar y salir nadie se lo impediría. Ojala, esto también le permitiría tratar de darle sentido a lo que había aprendido hasta ahora.

"_¿Por qué trabajarían muggles aquí? Creo que eso explica un corredor vigilado por guardias con solo una chimenea al final. Para evitar que los muggles se topen con la red Flu.¿Pero por qué? Que yo sepa, la única división del ministerio que trabaja directamente con muggles está bajo el Departamento de Magia Accidental Reversible, no el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas"_. Esto no estaba teniendo ningún sentido, y aun así claramente esta División estaba usando electricidad muggle, y materiales muggles como ese peculiar '_palostico_' al que parecían tan adeptos.

Percy dejó que sus pies lo llevaran hacia delante, no preocupándose mucho aun sobre donde se estaba dirigiendo mientras se maravillaba del mapa en sus manos. El dibujo de Charlie había mostrado un edificio rectangular con tres diferentes oficinas. El mapa que había obtenido de los guardias mostraba nueve divisiones claramente marcadas en un edificio con forma cuadrada.

"_Genial. Charlie no puede _dibujar_ o escribir. Este mapa no muestra un rectángulo.¿De qué estaba hablando?"_ Percy se preguntó mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a la inscripción en el mapa. Nombres extraños, sin duda términos muggles, como Información Tecnológica y la Sala del Servidor estaban escritos. _"¿Acaso esclavos viven aquí?"_ Operaciones de Datos... _"Suena importante"_. Una serie de corredores que al final también se conectaban en un cuadrado al interior del edificio. A medida que Percy continuaba examinando las secciones marcadas con colores indicando todas las oficinas para cada departamento, se comenzó a sentir intimidado.

Quizás Hermione sería alguien bueno a quien consultarle si no podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando rápidamente. Percy estaba demasiado dolorosamente conciente de cuan poco tiempo tenía antes que surgieran sospechas. _"Concéntrate. De acuerdo"_. La cafetería e Ingeniería estaban en las secciones centrales. Todos los otros departamentos estaban en las afueras de los perímetros de los corredores. _"Es bueno saber que este lugar no es un laberinto. Hace más fácil el ir a donde se necesite.¿Pero la Investigación de Dragones siquiera se _hará_ aquí? Esto es muy extraño"_. Percy luchó contra las alarmas que estaba comenzando a subir por su espalda. Está bien. _"Mira los nombres de los Departamentos otra vez. Algo tiene que darte una pista"_.

Percy estaba al tanto de la manía muggle del 'con-portador' arrasando con Europa y que el 'inner net' se suponía que cambiaría al mundo... _"¿Es eso de lo que se tratan algunos de estos extraños nombres? De acuerdo, eliminemos los simples y veamos lo que queda. No es como si tuviera muchos lugares que revisar una vez que tache los obvios"_. Sala de Reuniones Ejecutivas. _"Fácil"_. Vestíbulo, cafetería, Ventas y Servicio al Cliente. _"Sé lo que son ésas.¿Ahora dónde rayos voy a encontrar cenizas?"_ Investigación y Desarrollo. _"Ése suena como un posible candidato. No creo que pudiera ser Ingeniería... pero no estoy seguro de lo que Ingeniería sea"_. Seguridad era una buena para evitar. Recursos Humanos. Contabilidad... _"bueno, aquí es a donde se _supone_ que vaya"_.

"_¿Ahora qué es esto?"_

Percy frunció el ceño y casi botó el mapa por la sorpresa. Abruptamente, las líneas y secciones de colores ondearon y cambiaron frente a sus ojos. Un lado del mapa que había sido previamente llenado con números de oficina y nombres de empleados era ahora una sección completamente nueva del edificio, con tres secciones coloreadas más indicando departamentos adicionales. _"Y ahora el edificio _sí es_ rectangular"_. Percy sabía que ya había mirado el mapa concienzudamente antes de que cambiara. No era como si lo hubiera pasado por alto antes. _"¡Hechizos activados por magia!"_ Percy se dio cuenta que los mapas estaban hechizados para revelar ciertas secciones adicionales cuando estuvieran expuestos a la magia. Los muggles nunca los verían.

Entonces Charlie estaba en lo correcto después de todo. _"Siento haber dudado de ti,"_ se disculpó Percy silenciosamente con una leve sonrisa. La nueva sección tenía habitaciones con incluso nombres más curiosos.¿Línea J? _"¿Qué diantres es eso?"_ ¿La Jaula? _"Okay... Eso probablemente suene un poco más apropiado"_.¿La Pecera? _"Éstos tienen que ser sobrenombres,¿no?"_ Quemadero. _"Ésta tiene que ser"_. Percy sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. _"Desafortunadamente, parece que esta nueva sección está al otro lado del edificio lo más lejos de Contabilidad. Y con solo una chimenea para usar polvos Flu... ¿Debería ir directamente a la Sección de Magia y ver lo que pueda ver, o ir a Contabilidad primero?"_ Percy vio que la puerta marcada Contabilidad apareció a la vista. Se había encaminado hacia allá todo el tiempo que había estado examinando el mapa. Ahora que estaba casi ahí, era tiempo de decidir.

"_Ahora o nunca, Percy.¿Qué vas a hacer?"_ Todos los edificios del ministerio estaban bajo estrictas barreras anti-Aparición excepto unas pocas designadas y estrictamente vigiladas áreas. Sabía que con solo esa única sección central cuadrada de corredores, no tenía oportunidad de escapar si alguien realmente quería detenerlo._"¿Cuánto tiempo debería pasar en los archivos de Contabilidad siquiera?¿Debería tratar de encontrar las cenizas primero, luego ir a los Pagos y Recibos por un rato? Debería haber pensado más esta parte"_. Estaba tan preparado para justificar la auditoria que Percy prácticamente se había preparado para una. Ahora que realmente estaba en el edificio, sin embargo... parecía como una perdida de tiempo precioso el desperdiciar realmente más de lo que ya había hecho haciendo _cualquier otra cosa_ que buscar la evidencia que necesitaba para hacer que liberaran a Harry. _"Piénsalo de esta manera. Mientras más tiempo estés aquí, más probabilidades de que te atrapen. Sí, eso tiene sentido,¿no?"_

La oficina de Recibos de Contabilidad vino y se fue cuando Percy tensó sus labios con determinación y la pasó de largo. Sus pasos eran, por suerte, los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar. _"Estoy comprometido ahora. De acuerdo. La Jaula y Quemadero ambos suenan como probables candidatos, pero parece que tendré que pasar por la Pecera para llegar a cualquiera de los lugares"_.

No había ningún póster, o lemas motivacionales en ninguna de las paredes de los pasillos. Ninguna cartelera con cosas de los empleados a la venta. No había tablas de anuncios con noticias o anuncios de la compañía. Ni antorchas o velas, retratos o fotos. El tema de la División Dracontine ciertamente parecía ser _blanco_. Paredes blancas, techos blancos con pequeños agujeros en él, y brillantes blancas baldosas que reflejaban los artefactos que iluminaban de arriba.

Por lo estéril y desolada que parecía, el lugar de hecho se sentía _más_ como un hospital que el mismísimo San Mungo. El piso estaba inmaculado y las paredes intachables. La única cosa que le recordaba a Percy que no estaba caminando por una ilusión eran los ocasionales tubos fluorescentes que parpadeaban a media luz, casi pero no completamente quemadas, molestamente iluminando el corredor frente a él.

Las puertas de la cafetería tenían pequeñas ventanas cuadradas en ellas por las que Percy echó una ojeada al pasar por ahí. Revelaron una oscurecida habitación iluminada por las maquinas expendedoras muggles (había visto esas en la estación de tren cuando iba a Hogwarts, así que ya sabía lo que eran). _"Nadie está en su almuerzo o en receso, entonces. Bien.¿O seria cena ya? Hmm. A lo mejor desayuno, a esta hora de la noche,"_ pensó Percy ociosamente.

Todo el lugar le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. La mayoría de las oficinas del ministerio en las que había estado estaban tapadas con pergaminos que sobrecargaban a los escritorios. Empleados con prisa pasaban corriendo con ansiosas expresiones y manos nerviosas. La magia prevalecía tanto en la vida mágica que hasta que Percy se encontró una oficina _sin_ ella, nunca se había dado cuenta cuan parte de su vida era.

Había archiveros que venían a tu escritorio cuando los llamabas y lechuzas yendo y viniendo a todas horas del día y de la noche. Hechizos mensajeros constantemente deambulaban por el edificio. Ventanas encantadas permitían más luz y mejores paisajes, y frecuentemente se permitía hablar por la chimenea. Plumas encantadas eran un elemento básico para la mayoría de las oficinas, requeridas para dictar algo. Todo esto eran simples cosas que Percy usaba todos los días y ahora parecían extrañamente _ausentes_.

La División Dracontine no tenía nada de esto. Y considerando lo vacía que estaba ahora, con los guardias siendo las únicas personas con las que Percy se había encontrado hasta ahora, no se podía imaginar muy bien _por qué_ era necesario tener muggles trabajando ahí en absoluto. _"Esto es sobre investigación de fuego de Dragón, y la glándula que los dragones usan para hacerlo.¿En qué les concierne a los muggles? Bueno, un misterio a la vez, Percy. Por ahora, enfoquémonos en revisar el Departamento Mágico en el mapa"_. Sus pasos vacilaron un momento cuando pensó en algo más.

"_¿Necesito pensar en una razón para estar mirando por aquí?"_ ése era un pésimo pensamiento. Si alguien llegara a hacerle frente, se dio cuenta que sería mejor tener una excusa a mano para justificar su expedición nocturna. _"¿Cuál era uno de los gastos que marqué?¿Y cuáles serían buenos candidatos para que_ necesite_ ir a este lado del edificio para validarlo?"_ Percy comenzó a hojear los pergaminos en el bolso que llevaba con él al continuar con su camino.

Pociones para Dormir excesivas y grandes cantidades en reserva eran definitivamente buenos candidatos para una auditoría, a pesar de que la histeria del mal de la Vaca Loca y la Enfermedad de Pie y Boca había arrasado toda Europa y disminuido los precios del producto a precios más bajos que nunca. Increíblemente, incluso _El Profeta_ había hecho un reporte de eso.

"_Entonces cuestionaré el uso y utilización del stock, especialmente considerando _cuanta_ reserva poseen.¿Podría estar el stock almacenado en La Jaula?¿Es sólo para administración o para propósitos de prueba? De acuerdo. Bien, si alguien pregunta por qué voy a donde voy, al menos tengo una razón"_. La tensión que había sentido crecer en su cuello se calmó solo un poquito, aunque sus palmas insistían en sudar copiosamente.

Percy vio del mapa a la pared frente a él. _"Uh oh. Ninguna puerta. Pero el mapa muestra una.¿Podría estar encantada?"_ Percy extendió su mano para sentir la pared donde el corredor giraba bruscamente noventa grados. Se sentía lisa.

"_Apuesto a que esto tiene hechizos repelentes de muggles. Debería estar justo aquí"_. Percy murmuró un encantamiento revelador, sin sorprenderse cuando la puerta apareció frente a él. Utilizó un encantamiento abre-cerrojos y vio a un rayo de chispas salir disparados a la manilla de la puerta que ahora estaba útilmente abriéndose. Se adentró sin vacilación, esperando que si alguien lo estuviera viendo tendrían la impresión de que Percy sabía a donde estaba yendo.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero la habitación a la que había entrado lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Tenía asientos de estadio alineados en fila con pequeños pasillos entremedio, recordándole a un cine muggle que vio una vez en una foto. La habitación misma estaba en pendiente, de manera que Percy estaba de pie en la cima mirando hacia abajo. Tomaba una ligera inclinación para que cada asiento no estuviera bloqueado por la persona sentándose en la silla de enfrente. _"Asientos de estadio, como para los partidos de Quidditch. Una habitación para espectadores"_.

Pero la impresión que Percy sintió dispararse por sus dedos de pies y manos no tenía nada que ver con la habitación en la que estaba, sino más bien con lo que las gigantes ventanas de abajo revelaban: dos habitaciones, austeramente iluminadas. Una estaba vacía salvo por las marcas de quemaduras, el vidrio en algunas partes estaba casi imperceptiblemente opaco, con un grueso negro hollín que cubría el suelo. Las paredes eran en su mayoría grises con rayas de carbón en lugares aleatorios. _"¿Es eso carbón?"_ Charlie había tenido una gran entretención describiendo exactamente _qué_ tipo de residuo debía buscar Percy.

Y aunque la vacía sucia habitación era la que Percy había estado buscando, fue la otra habitación la que atrapó su atención. Era la habitación etiquetada como 'La Jaula', y contenía a un dragón. De hecho, era el más patético, deforme Colacuerno húngaro que Percy hubiera visto. Las negras escamas que adornaban su cuerpo estaban rizadas y desafiladas, curvándose unas sobre otras como moteada piel de serpiente incapaz de mudarse. En vez de cuernos, tenía pequeños muñones de color bronce. _"¿Limarán los cuernos o los cortaran completamente?"_ La forma del cráneo, ligeramente largo en proporción con sus ojos, indicaba que era macho. _"Wow, Charlie, no tenía idea de que esa sabiduría se pegara"_. Percy había tratado de _no_ absorber la mayoría de lo que su hermano mayor tan entusiastamente trataba de enseñarle cuando niño sobre dragones, y estaba sorprendido de encontrar que aun recordaba bastante. Lo suficiente, al menos, para saber que lo que estaba mirando estaba mal del todo.

La parte más patética del dragón eran sus alas y extremidades. Su cuerpo era la cavidad torácica y estómago, con solo las diminutas, malformadas patas que no podían siquiera tocar el suelo. Sus alas, encogidas por el desuso y cautividad perpetua, estaban esqueléticas, delgadas como el papel y casi transparentes. Recordaban más a unas alas de murciélago que a unas de dragón, y eran solo una fracción del tamaño que debían ser.

Alrededor del cuello del dragón había un gigante collar con una larga cadena de metal unida al piso. La habitación no era lo suficientemente grande para que el dragón maniobrara, forzándolo a permanecer sobre su enorme estómago, con sus extremidades y alas colgando inútilmente por sobre el piso. La única manera que el dragón parecía ser capaz de moverse del todo era usando su cuello y cola para equilibrio, ajustándolo ligeramente de lado a lado.

Un fuerte sonido, similar a un seco pergamino arañando la piedra, hizo que Percy se diera cuenta que el dragón lo estaba mirando directamente a él, sus ojos amarillos observándolo intensamente cuando el dragón movió su cabeza ligeramente para tener una mejor vista. La cadena del cuello hizo un leve sonido metálico. _"Merlín"_. Una pequeña trampilla, lo suficientemente grande para que el dragón metiera su hocico, lo conectaba a la vacía y quemada habitación. Repentinamente todos los vagos títulos tenían sentido. 'La Pecera' era desde donde veían las incineraciones. 'La Jaula' era donde mantenían al pobre dragón. Y 'El Quemadero'… bueno, el negro hollín en el piso en _esa_ habitación era exactamente lo que Percy había estado buscando.

Atravesó La Pecera hacia la puerta al otro lado, puesta en un ángulo que indicaba que no iba directamente a ninguna habitación. La puerta no estaba cerrada.

La habitación a la que entró Percy parecía ser del porte de un armario decente, con una puerta yendo directamente a El Quemadero. Dos luces, una verde y apagada, y otra roja y encendida, estaban sobre él. _"Eso es lo suficientemente fácil de deducir. Las luces se utilizan para asegurarse que es seguro entrar a la habitación primero.¿Así que deben tener que asegurar al dragón, o cierran la trampilla entre las dos habitaciones?"_ ¿Entonces cómo se supone que él asegurara al dragón? Obviamente, quien fuera a entrar a El Quemadero tenía que esperar a que le dijeran que era seguro.

No había nada en La Pecera que luciera como una palanca. Nada que indicara una forma de cerrar la trampilla, o tensar la cadena alrededor del cuello del dragón de manera que no pudiera meter su hocico y respirar fuego. Observando el mapa, Percy tampoco vio nada obvio ahí tampoco._"Se te está acabando el tiempo.¿Qué tal si sólo entras y sales? Has visto a dragones arrojar fuego antes. Generalmente necesitan tomar un profundo respiro antes. Deja la puerta abierta y apresúrate a tomar muestras. El dragón no parece estar enojado, y así parecen _usualmente_ antes de respirar fuego. Vale la pena el riesgo"_. Con cada momento que pasaba, Percy se sentía más y más expuesto, y sabía que la probabilidad de que lo atraparan incrementaba.

"_De acuerdo. Entrar y salir. Abrir la puerta, obtener las cenizas, y salir de ahí"_. La mano de Percy se extendió hacia la manilla de la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Percy casi rió. Por supuesto que estaría cerrado. No era seguro salir todavía. "_'Alohomora'_", susurró, y la puerta se abrió con facilidad. Su corazón estaba palpitando tan pesadamente en su pecho que juró que podía dejarlo sin respiración. _"¡Ve!"_

Entró a la habitación, y se paralizó al darse cuenta que tenía vista directa a la trampilla que llevaba a la jaula del dragón. Y hacia dos ojos amarillos, con pupilas como de gato, observándolo fijamente. Percy se detuvo, esperando una reacción. Cualquier reacción. El dragón parpadeo.

Percy quería más que todo correr, pero sabía que no podía. _"¿Ves? El dragón solo te está mirando. No es como si tuviera muchas más cosas que hacer en su vida.¡Empieza a moverte!"_ La boca de Percy ahora estaba completamente seca al obligar a sus pies a moverse hacia delante nuevamente. Rápidamente, pero usando fluidos movimientos, aterrorizado de asustar al dragón, se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger ceniza dentro de una pequeña caja llena con múltiples compartimientos que su padre le había dado. Cada compartimiento tenía una tapa separada para mantener las muestras aisladas. Presionando a la ceniza dentro de la primera sección, Percy cerró la tapa y abrió otra, luego camino con sagacidad hacia otra locación.

_Shufffffffffffff_

El aire alrededor de Percy se hizo húmedo y cálido por un segundo. Se paralizó.¿Estaba el dragón tomando un respiro? Percy lo vio a los ojos. La cabeza no se había movido o echo hacia atrás. El dragón no parecía estarse preparando para hacer mucho esfuerzo. En cambio, se quedó justo a la entrada de la trampilla, observando las manos de Percy intensamente. De hecho, aunque no había expresiones faciales o cualquier comportamiento extraño para justificar el pensamiento, Percy podría haber jurado que el dragón estaba curioso de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Shuffffa sniff shufffffffff phhhhofffff _

"_Merlín.¿Entonces fue _eso_ un respiro profundo?"_ Percy observó al dragón intensamente, que lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Había inclinado su gran cabeza hacia un lado y parecía estar tratando de tomar un mejor olisco de Percy. _"¿Los dragones pueden oler el miedo como uno de esos animales en la clase de Hagrid podían?¿Va a hacer _eso_ que me queme?"_

La habitación ya estaba caliente, y el ligero olor a azufre de la respiración del dragón comenzaba a hacer que Percy se sintiera mareado. Por suerte, todo el tiempo que Percy había estado mirando al dragón nerviosamente, no había dejado de moverse, y pronto ya casi había terminado de llenar los compartimientos. _"Ya. Otro lleno. Uno más para terminar"_. Se atrevió a adentrarse un poco más a la habitación, rogando a que su suerte no se acabara. El sonido de una cadena repiquetear, y algo que Percy solo podía comparar con uñas rascando la piel, indicaba que el dragón había movido un poco su cuerpo para mantenerlo visible.

Percy le echó una mirada al dragón, que parpadeó nuevamente y exhaló levemente. Calido aire lo envolvió una vez más. Percy sonrió débilmente. _"Lindo dragón"_. Echando una mirada alrededor por una ultima área para recolectar ceniza, Percy observó la habitación con cuidado. _"Una más…"_

Se atrevió ahora a caminar más cerca de la trampilla, aproximándose lentamente. Mantuvo sus manos frente a él mostrando que no estaba ocultando nada. Estaba ahora tan cerca que podía ver las pestañas del dragón. _"No sabía que los dragones tuvieran pestañas.¿Se chamuscarán en una fuerte brisa si arroja fuego al ir contra el viento?"_ Arrodillándose lentamente, Percy sintió que una ola de nausea lo invadió, casi dándole vértigo, cuando las cenizas que metió a la caja se pegaron a su sudada mano.

Se estremeció. Con el último compartimiento lleno, Percy lo cerró silenciosamente y comenzó a retroceder. Resistiendo las ansias de limpiar sus manos en su ropa, decidió que podía haber estado bien_ sin_ pensar sobre lo que _eran_ las cenizas hasta que tuviera una posibilidad de tomar una ducha. _"Sabías desde el principio lo que sospechabas que era"_. El ojo de Percy comenzó a tener un tic incontrolable al tratar de obligar al creciente ataque de pánico a acallarse.

Desearía no haber notado la ceniza pegándose a sus sudadas manos y momentáneamente recordado los rostros publicados en la página frontal de _El Profeta_. '¿Sabes quienes son estas personas?¿Sabe alguien lo que pasó?' leía el titulo. _"Lo sé. Están en mis manos,"_ pensó Percy, observando sus sucias, manchadas manos. Abruptamente tomó muchas amplias bocanadas de aire, tratando de sofocar una histérica risita que amenazaba con romper el silencio de la habitación.

"_Deja de pensar en eso. Inofensiva ceniza, de verdad. Nada de que preocuparse"_. Ahora que Percy lo notaba, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente bañado en sudor. _"Nervios. Quizás no sea un buen espía"_. Resistiendo las ansias de limpiar su rostro en su túnica, con cautela despegó la túnica de su espalda. Se desprendió con un sonido de succión.

Percy le lanzó una última mirada al dragón al retroceder lentamente hasta que estuvo de pie una vez más en el umbral de El Quemadero. El Colacuerno húngaro no había mostrado ninguna tendencia agresiva en absoluto, algo por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido. De hecho, el dragón había parecido positivamente inofensivo en su curiosidad.

"Gracias," dijo Percy en voz baja a la habitación. Los ojos del dragón se ensancharon y abruptamente alejó su cabeza de la trampilla. Percy cerró la puerta rápidamente, quedándose de pie nuevamente en la sala de espera. La luz verde que se había encendido automáticamente cuando forzó la puerta una vez más cambió a rojo. No podía escuchar nada, pero la manilla de la puerta que aun tenía en sus manos abruptamente se volvió insoportablemente caliente. Soltándola, Percy casi se desmaya por un momento cuando comprendió lo que había pasado. El dragón había respirado fuego.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los dos guardias habían estado desbordando alivio cuando Percy se fue, primero para una parada en el ministerio, y luego a Hogwarts. Ciertamente no le habría hecho ningún bien a la causa si simplemente se hubiera dirigido directamente a Hogsmeade sin ningún argumento. Le aplicó un hechizo a su túnica para limpiarlas, pero aun no podía dejar de frotarse las manos en sus muslos, como si aun pudiera sentir la suciedad y sudor.

Percy ahora mismo estaba sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore por primera vez en su vida, con una taza de té en su mano que repiqueteaba ruidosamente en la quietud de la habitación, salvo el crepitante fuego y los leves ronquidos de los retratos detrás del escritorio del director. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente y le ofreció un dulce. El director se veía más viejo de lo que Percy jamás lo había visto. _"¿Ha sido siempre así de anciano y nunca lo noté antes?¿O simplemente está cansado?"_ Percy aceptó la fuente atontado, sabiendo que sus nervios estaban fuera de control, y se lo echó a la boca sin siquiera ver qué era. _"Un sorbete de limón"_. Sus temblorosas manos parecieron tranquilizarse un poco, e incluso su dolor de cabeza afortunadamente se alivió. _"A lo mejor debería comer dulces más seguido"_. Viendo a la vacía percha dorada junto al escritorio de Dumbledore, Percy se dio cuenta que debía ser donde Fawkes, el fénix del que Ron había hablado, normalmente estaba. _"¿Por qué la demora? Tengo las cenizas… ¿Por qué estoy tomando té?¿No deberíamos estar analizando esto?"_

"El profesor Snape podrá vernos en un momento, señor Weasley. Tuvo algunos asuntos previos que atender," avisó Dumbledore como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Percy. En ese preciso momento, el rostro del profesor Snape apareció en la chimenea. Se veía terrible… incluso más que lo usual.

"Director…" comenzó Snape, su normalmente grave, siniestra voz extrañamente rasposa. Dumbledore se puso de pie y le asintió a Percy, quien dejó su té de lado y se puso de pie también. Se estaba sintiendo notablemente mejor, considerando todo, y le lanzó una mirada de sospecha al plato de dulces.

"Iremos por Flu, Severus. Es más rápido," dijo Dumbledore y Percy se dio cuenta que el director debía estar mucho más ansioso de lo que él estaba. _"Bien"_. La cabeza del profesor Snape servicialmente desapareció de la chimenea, y Percy siguió a Dumbledore a través de ella.

Nunca había visto los aposentos privados del profesor Snape antes. _"¿No debería ser verde y plateado?"_ No lo era, lo que impresionaba a Percy. Siempre había supuesto que hasta los calcetines de Snape gritaran el orgullo por su Casa. En cambio, era muy… habitable… profesoresca, incluso. Había libros esparcidos por todas partes, con pequeños trozos de pergamino sobresaliendo, claros indicadores que los libros no eran solo para exhibirlos.

Había amplias butacas y pequeños sillones, pequeños íntimos rincones para leer con pequeñas mesas para café y reposa pies. Las paredes de piedra y piso no eran imponentes, sino mas bien… apropiados. Tapices y alfombras cubrían mucho de lo que estaba expuesto, tanto que si no fuera por el hecho de que _no_ había ventanas, la habitación podría haber estado igual de fácilmente en la Torre de Gryffindor. Despensas y estantes estaban llenos con botellas y jarros, el único testamento real de cual era la profesión elegida del profesor Snape.

Madame Pomfrey estaba de pie al lado del maestro de Pociones, quien estaba sentado frente a un largo escritorio lleno de cosas con un espacio despejado en el centro. _"Esperando, de hecho"_. Las arrugas de desaprobación en su frente indicaban claramente qué había ocurrido antes de la llegada del director y Percy, y que Snape estaba ignorando lo que sea que ella había estado tratando de sugerir.

Abruptamente, Percy entendió por qué ella estaba esperando, al captar la primera buena mirada que había tenido a su antiguo profesor en un buen rato. El rostro del profesor Snape estaba blanco como la tiza y cubierto con una fina capa de sudor. Su cabello, normalmente cayendo alrededor de su rostro como una cortina, estaba peinado hacia atrás de manera que estaba completamente fuera de su cara. _"Creo que es por el sudor, no porque se hubiera dado una ducha"_. Varias humeantes copas estaban colocados frente a él, sin tocar. Se veía mucho más delgado de lo que Percy recordaba, y las arrugas de su rostro eran por mucho más pronunciadas bajo las sombras de las velas. Su respiración parecía crujir en su pecho un poco, como si tuviera un resfriado.

"Entonces. El hijo prodigo regresa" bromeó Snape. Percy se estremeció, pero se obligó a si mismo a mirar directamente a esos ojos negros al entregarle a su antiguo profesor las muestras de cenizas.

"Severus," interrumpió Dumbledore, su voz mostrando una leve nota de advertencia. El maestro de Pociones miró a Dumbledore por un momento, y alguna especie de muda comunicación fluyó entre ellos.

"Director, seguramente su presencia no es necesaria," dijo Snape indicando con su cabeza a Percy. Percy podría haber abrazado a Madame Pomfrey por el destello de simpatía que cruzó por su rostro. "He tenido suficiente teatralidad por un día".

"Lo necesito aquí para que le lleve los resultados a su padre una vez que hayas terminado," respondió Dumbledore. "Y sospecho que el señor Weasley aquí presente no está propenso a sufrir de ninguna… teatralidad". Percy asintió mostrando su acuerdo, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra. El silencio era lo menos probable que irritara al maestro de Pociones. Había aprendido eso hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"Ah. Bien, siempre es agradable ver como mantienes al débil de mente sintiéndose útil," observó el profesor Snape, y la mandíbula de Percy cayó al piso. _"¿Qué?"_

"Disculpe, profesor..." comenzó Percy, aun herido por la acusación. Podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero nunca fue estúpido. No brillante, ciertamente... pero no un idiota tampoco. _"¿Estás tan seguro?"_

"Ahórrame el discurso, Weasley. Mantén tu boca cerrada y no necesitarás ser recordado de _por qué_ estás aquí," espetó el profesor Snape. Percy sintió las olas de enojo y... _"¿era eso odio?"_... irradiando del maestro de Pociones... No que a Snape jamás le hubiera_ agradado_ Percy... pero ciertamente nunca había sido deliberadamente cruel con él antes. Al menos no a no ser que_ realmente_ hubiera estropeado una poción.

"Severus…" dijo Dumbledore suavemente, y Percy observó con sorpresa como Snape repentinamente pareció bajar los humos. El tono del director no era tanto como un regaño como era... desesperado. _"El tiempo se está agotando, y todos lo sabemos. Incluso Snape"_. El maestro de Pociones asintió como si hubiera sido vencido, alcanzó un abultado trapo amarrado en el centro, puesto en la esquina más alejada de su escritorio. Su túnica se deslizó hasta su codo en su brazo derecho, revelando unas ensangrentadas vendas que parecían estar alrededor de todo el largo del antebrazo. _"Eso se ve doloroso.¿Dónde se lo habrá hecho?"_

En el escritorio frente a él, Snape desenrolló un pergamino sin nada escrito que era del largo del escritorio, y trajo el abultado pedazo de trapo hacia él. Al desenvolverlo, goteros de todas las formas y variedades se hicieron visibles, el vidrio tintineando levemente en la silenciosa habitación. Algunos eran de puro vidrio, y otros coloreados en matices del arcoiris: rojo, verde, azul, violeta… incluso negro y ámbar. Algunos eran del porte de jeringas para de pavo, y otros eran lo suficientemente pequeños para lo que fuera que estuviera metido a presión ahí adentro no podría ser más grande que la cabeza de un alfiler. Snape alcanzó uno de los humeantes cálices con manos temblorosas, pero Madame Pomfrey fue más rápida.

"Déjeme a mí, profesor," dijo ella rápidamente, arrancándoselo de los dedos, y Percy notó que Snape podría no haber tenido la fuerza para sostenerlo apropiadamente. Él hizo una mueca molesto, luego arqueó una ceja como si estuviera admitiendo que era probablemente una buena idea para ella manejar el cáliz de cualquier manera, no vaya a ser que lo él botara.

"Gracias," dijo Snape, aunque no sonaba muy agradecido. Percy nunca había escuchado su voz así antes: rasposa y forzada, como si hubiera gritado demasiado. _"Merlín. Qué idea. Percy, tu imaginación se te está escapando de las manos.¿Por qué un maestro de Pociones estaría gritando?"_ El profesor Snape abrió un cajón en el escritorio y sacó un conjunto de nueve diminutas cucharas de plata. Las colocó pulcramente al lado del trapo de goteros y comenzó lentamente a abrir las muestras de cenizas.

Percy sintió que su respiración se detenía cuando una vez más se daba cuenta precisamente _qué_ había traído de vuelta. Éste sería el momento de la verdad para el ministerio, y amargamente Percy deseó que se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes bajo el peso de su propia burocracia y voluntaria ceguera.

Con cautela, el profesor Snape tomó una cucharita de té y sacó un poco de una de las compartimientos de cenizas. Dumbledore elevó su varita y los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron un momento antes de asentir en aprobación por los sellos de Hogwarts que aparecieron con agitar su varita en el blanco pergamino frente a él. El sello de autenticidad de Dumbledore. Percy frunció el ceño. No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Qué esperan averiguar de esto?" preguntó Madame Pomfrey, luego le dio un vistazo a la desconcertada expresión de Percy. Estaba claramente intrigada de lo que Snape estaba haciendo. "El profesor está utilizando un Pergamino Revealo," le explicó a Percy. "Está diseñado para analizar cualquier sustancia hasta sus elementos más básicos. No tengo claro lo qué le hará a la ceniza, sin embargo…" dijo, su frase siendo una no-tan-sutil-indicación para que Snape explicara. Los ojos de Dumbledore pasaron de Madame Pomfrey a Snape y de vuelta.

"He modificado el hechizo," gruñó el maestro de Pociones, su tono insinuando que _ésa_ era la cosa más obvia del mundo y que tenía una vez más que explicarse a cabezas huecas. Con cautela extrajo un gotero de trapo y lo metió en el humeante cáliz. Percy observó fascinado a Snape, que con temblorosas manos dejaba caer la poción sobre la ceniza.

La poción cambió de color al momento de tocar la ceniza, de grisácea a negro tinta. _"Tinta. _Es_ tinta,¿no? Al menos, ciertamente se ve como eso"_. Las gotas de poción crearon un diminuto cráter en el centro de las cenizas donde más poción-tinta comenzó a rebozar. Percy vio, fascinado, a mucha más poción salir del montón de cenizas de la que el gotero había puesto ahí. De hecho, se veía extrañamente como un volcán en erupción; del tipo amable donde magma rebozaba por los costados e inundaba las tierras bajo él.

La tinta se deslizó sobre el pergamino en todas las direcciones como diminutas serpientes, dejando un abundante rastro de finos trazos detrás. Percy retuvo su respiración por la impresión cuando se dio cuenta que las espirales y garabatos estaban prontamente convirtiéndose en lo que parecían palabras.

"97 por ciento del peso corporal es convertido en gas con la cremación," dijo Snape en voz alta, aunque parecía como si estuviera hablando para él mismo que para alguien más en la habitación. "Oxígeno, hidrógeno, carbono, nitrógeno… todo se pierde. Lo que queda, el 3 por ciento restante, es generalmente cal granulada… fragmentos de hueso, en su mayoría. Ningún organismo vivo permanece. Pero fragmentos de huesos humanos no son suficientes. El truco es atarlos a nuestras victimas…" Aquí Snape hizo una pausa para mirar a Dumbledore. _"¿Nuestras? Ésa es una extraña formulación de la frase"_. Dumbledore estaba observando al maestro de Pociones con una solemne expresión. Percy no estaba seguro de qué leía ahí, pero parecía… cansado y triste.

"He estado realizando encantamientos rastreadores de todos aquellos en la lista de Magos y Brujas Desaparecidos incluyéndolos a los pergaminos. La poción está diseñada para tomar los componentes de la ceniza, y resaltar todos los nombres contenidos en ella," explicó, y Percy vio con horror cuando, en realidad, nombres habían comenzado a revelarse solos.

Esther Ipswich, Herman Stoneleight, Hazel Crowhurst, Walter Rugby, Arvel Barnes, Lawrence Kenilworth, Clifford Brailes, Bernice Coombe… Nombre tras nombre comenzaron a escribirse solos desde el pergamino. Cada uno tenía una firma diferente, como si las brujas o magos muertos se acercaran para firmar el pergamino ellos mismos. Algunas eran elegantes y elaboradas inscripciones, otros eran temblorosas y simples letras imprenta... _"Escritura de niños"_… Percy sintió que los temblores de antes comenzaron nuevamente y su piel comenzó a picar y volverse ligeramente adormecida. _"Nada de teatralidad... Nada de teatralidad,"_ se murmuró Percy a si mismo hasta que tuvo mejor control de sus emociones. Los ojos de Dumbledore se iluminaron por los nombres que llenaban el pergamino, una extraña combinación de victoria e inexorable determinación.

"Esto es,¿no es así?" preguntó Percy, la necesidad de confirmación dicha en voz alta. _"Por favor, deja que esto sea. Deja que esto sea suficiente"_.

"Esto es," confirmó Dumbledore. "Severus,¿tienes otros pergaminos hechizados con el encantamiento rastreador?" preguntó caminando a grandes zancadas hasta la chimenea de Snape, toda la fatiga aparentemente desvanecida.

"Por supuesto".

"Arthur, tenemos confirmación. Voy a enviarte a Percy con la evidencia," el director le dijo a la cabeza del padre de Percy que apareció en el fuego. Arthur sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su hijo, alivio evidente en sus facciones aun cuando le asentía atentamente a lo que Dumbledore decía.

"Ciertamente, director.¿Todavía quiere a _todas_ las piezas en juego?" preguntó Arthur crípticamente. Dumbledore asintió, su gorro tambaleándose precariamente.

"Sí… Todas ellas. Y Arthur… lo peor está a punto de pasar". Percy vio al rostro de su padre palidecer y a sus ojos ensancharse.

"¡No!¿Tan pronto?¿Lo lograrán a tiempo?¿Necesita…?" preguntó Arthur, su voz sonando áspera y forzada con la emoción. _"¿De qué están hablando?¿Qué está pasando?"_

"Sí. Necesitaré a todos ellos. Ya sea si aun es tiempo o no, realmente no lo sé. Pero mientras antes juegues tu parte, mejor. Ten cuidado, Arthur. No necesito recordarte cuan importante es lo que harás hoy," la voz de Dumbledore era intensa y poderosa.

Ido estaba el alegre director. En su lugar estaba el hombre que derrotó a Grindewald, quien ya tenía planes y planes de contingencia en su lugar, y los estaba activando ahora. _"Si alguien puede liberar a Harry, es él"_, notó Percy… aunque ya antes sabía eso, viendo a Dumbledore como era ahora: capaz, al mando, estratégico, y en control… le daba más esperanza de lo que había tenido en semanas.

Snape le entregó a Percy el pergamino, el que se dio cuenta ahora con un sobresalto estaba casi completamente cubierto con nombres. Apenas alguna parte del pergamino permanecía sin firmar. El maestro de Pociones lanzó un hechizo para que la tinta se secara y lo enrolló con cuidado, murmurando un encantamiento a-prueba-de-agua y anti-rasgaduras además antes de colocarlo en las manos de Percy, el mensaje estaba claro. _"No arruines esto"_. Dumbledore gentilmente dirigió a Percy a la chimenea y abrió la tapa del contenedor de polvos Flu.

"Lo ha hecho bien, señor Weasley. Gracias… Espero que tenga la oportunidad de ser testigo de primera mano de los frutos de su labor," dijo enigmáticamente, aunque se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia el enfermo maestro de Pociones y Madame Pomfrey. Ella ya estaba tratando de hacer que el profesor Snape bebiera algo, y su ceño de molestia hizo a Percy sonreír al gritar el nombre de su hogar._"Hogar. He hecho mi parte"_. Casi se rió en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta, _"Percy, viejo amigo… Creo que te quedaste oficialmente sin trabajo. Gracias a Merlín"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Sí, lo sé, me van a matar por la demora... ñam, bueno, nada que hacerle. Lo siento de verdad, pero la universidad ya me ha empezado a succionar el alma.

Reviews: VICKY y fenixplateado, ustedes son increiblemente constantes en dejarme reviews, muchas gracias :) Si se loguearan les respondería algo más decente, ya que normalmente no me gusta extender respuestas en el fic mismo. Llaelien también, nunca faltas! Uber-sorry por la demora T.T . Makarva, ojalá te siga gustando el fic :)

Me voy para que puedan leer esto luego. Ah, les advierto, la proxima semana tengo una presentacion importante asi que no es seguro que el proximo chapi venga luego, depende si mis profes me quieren dar un respiro.


	33. Lo innato y lo adquirido

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

Como tiendo a cambiar el disclaimer cada diez chapis...

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío... creo que salgo perdiendo en esta ecuación... En fin, he aquí el amor al arte!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

22. Lo innato y lo adquirido

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finalmente he logrado echar a Pomfrey y a Albus de mi recámara. Nadie lo mencionó, pero sé que ésta será probablemente la última noche que permanezca aquí. De hecho, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo si despierto en la enfermería después de la sesión de esta noche. Escuché a Pomfrey musitar encantamientos monitoreadores al dejar mi habitación, la entrometida mujer. Odio la enfermería. Cómo _alguien_ puede recuperarse en tan inquietante y estéril ambiente es algo que me supera. Cuando me _quedo_ allá, tengo recurrentes pesadillas de despertar atrapado en uno de mis recipientes de ingredientes, flotando en formaldehídos. _"Urgh"_.

Ahora puedo viajar al cuerpo de Potter con facilidad, manifestándome dentro de su piel cuando los dementores se van. Las pociones que he dejado no están funcionando como lo hacían antes, y la razón de por qué me paraliza. Los elixir sólo son capaces de funcionar con lo que está ahí. Si Potter no tiene nada más que dar... las pociones se vuelven inútiles. Por supuesto, sé cuan cerca de la muerte está. Lo comparto con él. He estado casi muerto suficientes ocasiones en el pasado, pero siempre he tenido antes el lujo del delirio o la inconciencia para suavizar las esquinas un poco. _"Extraño eso"_.

Potter no tiene tales lujos. Su cuerpo ha comenzado a apagarse, y él puede sentirlo. Lo siente, justo como yo siento su condición ahora a través del vínculo, incluso cuando no estoy concientemente conectado con él. Su respiración es más superficial, más rápida. _"Automática"_. Su corazón palpita irregularmente, y una sensación de vértigo se ha asentado firmemente en su cabeza, haciendo casi imposible para mí manobriar su cuerpo para que coma de la bandeja dejada por los elfos de Azkaban. Su visión se ha oscurecido por los bordes también. Incluso con sus lentes puestos, ahora está prácticamente ciego como un murciélago. Uno solo puede esperar que el efecto sea temporal.

La ironía es todavía abundante en la vida de Potter, sin embargo. Parte de mí... más que eso, de hecho... se maravilla de que aún siga vivo siquiera. Mientras revolotea apenas en el límite de la conciencia, ha estado, con cansancio, pero muy consistentemente, tratando de romper el vínculo entre nosotros. _"Se ha vuelto increíblemente molesto"_. Él sabe que está muriendo, _yo_ sé que está muriendo, y aun así lucha con cada gramo de fuerza que él _y yo_ tenemos para sobrevivir, porque sabe que si él muere, yo también lo haré. Pero hasta que yo dé mi consentimiento, el vínculo permanece. _"Olvídalo, Potter"_. Todo lo que ha estado intentando está haciendo más difícil para mí proveerle la energía que necesita para vivir.

Podría ya no tener la fortaleza para tratar de cambiar a su forma animaga otra vez, pero aún puedo refugiarlo en mi cuerpo, aquí en mi recámara, por un tiempo corto. Darle una diminuta semblanza de paz. Es acogedor y familiar para él ahora. Sospecho que es la razón de por qué Albus ha concedido mis deseos de permanecer aquí. _"Al menos por esta noche"_. Me azota una tristeza que sé que no es mía. _"Yo no me _pongo_ triste"_. Este torrente de emociones me ha permitido un entendimiento mucho más amplio de Potter de lo que jamás quise. Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, me voy a ir en una muy minuciosa y apropiada juerga.

Él no espera vivir. No creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho. No hasta alcanzar a ser adulto. No he visto ningún sueño o aspiración para cuando crezca. Ningún amor no correspondido que haya sido brutalmente acallado con el renacimiento de Voldemort y la muerte de Diggory. Ninguna meta o lista de cosas que le gustaría hacer antes de morir. No tiene ninguna expectativa concerniente a su propia vida. Todo lo que tiene son unos pocos últimos deseos... el pasar una navidad con Sirius Black, de entre todas las personas. Ver el nombre de su padrino exonerado. Volar una última vez. _"Patético"_.

Veo todos estos pequeños... pedazos de esperanza como lo que son, y odio lo que me hacen sentir. _"De hecho, simplemente no los tomaré en cuenta, y haré que se vayan, ¿puedo?"_ ¿Quiere una navidad con su padrino y Lupin, en un lugar seguro, donde pueda tener sólo una muestra de _lo que pudo haber sido_? _"Da lástima"_. Si solo Black hubiera tenido la custodia y nunca hubiera ido a Azkaban. Si Potter nunca hubiera ido con los Dursley... _"Hmmm"_. Los Dursley... Sí, he visto suficiente de ellos ahora, por los dementores. Creo que algún día, cuando todo esto haya terminado, les haré una pequeña visita. Nadie nunca necesitaría saberlo. _"Gah"_. Suficiente con sumergirse en la miseria de Potter. Tengo un misterio que resolver.

¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba haciendo Pettigrew ahí? ¿El precio por mi libertad es enseñar la naturaleza de la magia? ¿No podría haber bastado una cerveza de manteca? ¿O quizás un viaje gratis en el autobús Noctámbulo? Mi reporte a Albus cuando regresé fue minucioso. Hablé de todo detalle, cada conversación, cada momento de mi último día como un espía empleado. Es condenadamente molesto ser recordado que, por hábil que sea en guardar secretos, soy un amateur comparado con Albus. La mirada en su rostro cuando describí lo que Potter hizo...

"Magia sin varita. Extraordinario..." murmuró, sus ojos encendidos con un fuego que no había visto en bastante tiempo. Más _pudo_ haber sido dicho, pero _no_... _"Es un poquito _demasiado_ aficionado a los misterios, opino"_. Sí, sí... el espía mortifago pudo haber sido torturado para revelarlo todo. _"Detalles. Puñetero fastidioso tecnicismo, realmente"_. No leeré libros en serie hasta que esté completa sólo por esa razón. Nunca he sido aficionado a que me dejen a medias.

Las acciones de Pettigrew, sin embargo, le causaron más preocupación a Albus. "¿Por qué crees que hizo eso, Severus?" preguntó en medio de mi reporte. Pensé en mi respuesta por un momento. He tratado de analizar cada matiz de nuestra breve conversación, tratando de explicar cualquier cosa que haya notado que era _diferente_ a antes. Honestamente, no pude pensar en nada. Todavía es un débil, destruido hombre con cara de rata, peligroso y traicionero, demasiado listo para su propio bien, odiado incluso por aquellos con los que se ha aliado. _"Nop. Nada nuevo ahí"_.

¿Entonces por qué salvó mi vida? Albus está muy al tanto de mis sentimientos respecto a Pettigrew... de mi culpa. Puede que no haya sido muy hombre para empezar, pero lo poco que había yo le facilité a Voldemort el arrancárselo, pedazo a pedazo. Desafortunadamente, no tengo comprensión para sus motivaciones en absoluto. Él no es a quién he pasado mi vida estudiando y espiando, después de todo. Tenía peces más grandes que freír, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"A lo mejor finalmente se le salió un tornillo," respondí desdeñosamente. ¿Quién soy yo para mirarle los dientes al caballo regalado? Salvó mi vida, así que le contaré a Potter un corto cuento de cuna. Ciertamente he pagado un precio mucho más alto por mi vida.

"Se veía... ¿mal?" preguntó Albus pensativamente. Negué con una ceja arqueada. ¿Quién no está _mal_ en la gente con la que me juntaba?

"No más de lo usual. Quizá un poco trastornado," respondí. Albus juntó las yemas de sus dedos frente a su rostro pensativamente. Comenzó a morder perdidos pelos de su barba con sus dientes en un curioso ademán distraído.

"Gracias, Severus," dijo distraídamente, y supe que nuestra reunión había terminado. _"Mantén tus impresiones para ti mismo"_. Soy un peón en esta guerra. Siempre lo he sido. Estoy muy conciente de eso, e incluso en paz con ello la mayoría del tiempo. No estoy _destinado_ para saber todo lo que está pasando, no con lo que hago. _"Pero ahora estoy retirado, maldición, y sintiéndome un tanto mosqueado al respecto"_. Y quizá en este punto, siento como que debería _saber_ hacia dónde está yendo esto, de una manera u otra. Si es mi lugar el morir con Potter... _"Lo haré"_. Es lo que ha sido pedido de mí, y no haré menos de todo lo que puedo. Pero si no... entonces _ahora_ sería una buena ocasión para sacar el proverbial 'conejo del sombrero', porque Potter no tiene mucho más tiempo, y honestamente, yo tampoco.

Suspirando, me inclino hacia atrás sobre las almohadas que me mantienen sentado en la cama. Tengo un cáliz de Pepper-Up a mi lado, además de chocolate. Mi té esta justo a la temperatura correcta, y la fuente de frutas que los elfos domésticos trajeron antes todavía se ve fresca y refrescante. Me ha dado por tener sofocos últimamente, temperados por esos condenados escalofríos que ninguna manta hechizada puede calmar, y mi estómago está mucho más temperamental de lo que era, todo cortesía de Potter, estoy seguro. _"Estás postergando las cosas de nuevo"_. Sí, sí. Dime algo que _no_ sepa. Como por qué Pettigrew salvó mi vida y quiere que le enseñe una lección de la naturaleza de la magia a un moribundo muchacho.

Cierro mis ojos e intento alcanzarlo con mi mente. Está mucho más distante ahora... Sigo diciéndole muchacho, pero no lo es. No lo ha sido por un tiempo ya. No estoy seguro que eso lo haga un hombre... de hecho, no creo que lo haga. Pero lo que él ha visto tiñe su percepción mucho más marcadamente de lo que lo hacía antes. Le da un aire de profunda tristeza y sabiduría que encuentro desconcertante y perturbarte. No es natural tener su edad, y no obstante estar tan... resignado. No quiere morir. Lo puedo sentir en cada fibra de su ser. Sin embargo está resignado a ello, lo acepta. Quiere sobrevivir, pero sabe que no lo hará. Vida, un futuro, amistad y amor... éstas son ilusiones a los que no está dispuesto a rendirse aún, a pesar de saber que nunca ocurrirán.

Todavía está tratando sistemáticamente debilitar al conjuro que nos conecta, veo cuando me acerco a él. _"Hah. Buena suerte con eso, Potter"_. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Paso la mano por las maltratadas fibras de lo que ha tratado de romper, y reafirmo el vínculo entre nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado, trayéndolo hacia mí. Es mucho más fácil amortiguar los efectos de los dementores cuando me quedo anclado _aquí_, en vez de tratar de ir hacia él.

--Déjeme ir, profesor. No quiero que muera,-- los pensamientos de Potter susurran en mi mente. _"¿Es posible que un alma parezca más pesada?"_ A medida que lo traigo hacia mí, se siente lento, como si él estuviera siendo azotado por las corrientes de un río que se mueve lentamente. Como si estuviera siendo _arrancado de_ mí. Su dolor es algo para lo que he tomado la costumbre de beber pociones para mitigar, a pesar de que experimento sólo una fracción del real. _"Potentes pociones"_. La verdad, no he encontrado dolor, físicos y emocionales, de esta magnitud antes. El hecho de que ahora _yo_ requiera pociones para estabilizar mi humor no me emociona.

"Entonces deja de desperdiciar tu energía peleando contra mí, y recanaliza toda ese altruista martirio Gryffindor en sobrevivir hasta que llegue la ayuda," respondo, recordando el respetar cuánto mejor se siente él cuando hablo en voz alta en vez de leer sus pensamientos. Me siento gratificado cuando Potter finalmente se establece dentro de mi pecho. Temía, en parte, no ser capaz de traerlo hacia mí. Por un momento, él se deleita con la sensación de mis almohadas, mi colchón, el gentil crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Concientemente lo sujeto a mí, con seguridad, incluso si es sólo por un breve momento.

--¿Alguien va a venir?-- piensa él, estupefacto, aunque su voz suena extrañamente vacía.

"Sí, alguien está yendo. ¿Pensaste que te dejaríamos ahí para siempre?" le pregunto, fastidiado. Es extraño, hablarme a mí mismo. Me doy cuenta que está tan cansado, que no se atreve a desperdiciar _demasiado_ tiempo con insultos y humor, así que concientemente intento mantener a raya de cierta manera mis usualmente ácidos comentarios.

--Bueno, la idea había cruzado por mi mente,-- responde él, su voz suave, con solo el más leve rastro de ironía. Escucho sus pensamientos tan nítidamente. Sé que lo puso nervioso antes, por lo que no le hago notar que todavía puedo hacerlo ahora. No puedo creer que se esté cerciorando de cómo estoy _yo_. Mi condición física, mi bienestar. Es rarísimo. El muchacho está en Azkaban, muriendo, y todavía está desperdiciando su tiempo en asegurarse de que _yo_ esté bien.

"Deja de hacer eso", espeto. "Estoy bien," digo, luego decido que un poco de chocolate podría ayudar a Potter inadvertidamente a través de mí. Extiendo mi mano para tomar un trozo y siseo cuando el vendaje de mi antebrazo tira de mi piel, arrancando consigo las costras de las heridas de mordidas de Black.

--_Eso_ no es 'bien', profesor. ¿Eso pasó en la casa?-- pregunta Potter, preocupado. _"Oh"_. Bien... _"¿Qué digo ahora? ¿Le cuento sobre Black?"_ ¿Le aliviará saber que el quiltro está bien, o se horrorizará al escuchar que está en una cacería por cuenta propia? _"Genial"_. Dilemas morales. _"¿Cómo funciona eso cuando uno _no tiene_ moral?"_ Fácil. Miente. Una vez espía, siempre un espía.

"Sí," respondo, divertido por mi respuesta, y mordisqueo el chocolate. Empalagosamente dulce y oh tan Gryffindor. Prefiero caramelos agrios.

--Veo que su otro brazo aún arde también,-- observa. Y sí lo hace. Me considero afortunado de que eso sea lo único que haga por el momento. No espero con ansias el momento cuando mi traición tenga la completa atención de Voldemort.

"Él estaba un tanto enfadado conmigo la última vez que nos encontramos," respondo secamente. "¿Ayuda el chocolate?" le pregunto con ocio, a manera de distracción. Tomo un sorbo de mi té también, y le echo un vistazo a la Pepper-Up. _"Hmmm"_.

--Eso creo,-- contesta él con cansancio. Está tan cerca de perder la conciencia, incluso con la energía que he estado tratando de proporcionarle. _"De acuerdo"_. Devuelvo el té a la mesa y bebo la poción Pepper-Up de un trago. Se sobresalta por mis abruptos movimientos, lo que me complace. No me gusta ser predecible.

"¿Tuvo algún efecto?" le pregunto tras esperar que el efecto pase. _"Interesante"_. La poción no reaccionó de la manera que lo haría normalmente. ¿Es porque yo también estoy cerca de la muerte, o porque refugio a Potter dentro de mí?

--Creo que lo hizo. Gracias--. Le doy otro mordisco al chocolate y espero a que él diga algo. Permanece en silencio y quieto. Está esperándome, noto. Sin preguntas, sin interrogaciones. Eso no me gusta. _"Debería estar más activamente interesado en su propio bienestar, no sólo el mío"_.

"¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién está yendo a tu rescate?" pregunto en voz alta. _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_

-- ¿Quién viene?-- pregunta Potter, mordiendo la carnada. _"Sólo le causaré preocupación"_. ¿Entonces por qué siento que tengo que hacer esto?

"Tu padrino," digo. Inmediatamente siento alarma estremecer su cuerpo.

--¿Qué? ¿Sirius? ¿Viene a Azkaban? ¿Por qué?-- pregunta Potter, y me complazco con la energía que el miedo ha llevado por sus venas. No es una emoción positiva, y _es_ además algo extra para que él se preocupe, pero es mejor que la apatía que estaba comenzando a infundirse a su propio ser. Decido no mencionar los magos que Weasley va a enviar hacia allá. Lo distraerá de su preocupación, y la preocupación por su padrino lo ha agitado como no lo había visto en días.

"¿Quién mejor que un convicto para sacarte de ahí?" pregunto desdeñosamente, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Evidentemente, no era algo que no estuviera anticipado cuando hablé del inesperado encuentro y confrontación entre Black y yo. Molestamente, Albus tampoco estaba sorprendido al enterarse hacia dónde se dirigía el convicto. _"Completamente inmutado, de hecho"_. A menudo me he preguntado si la habilidad de Albus para hacer que todo parezca como si lo hubiera planeado o anticipado no es simplemente la mejor cara de póker que jamás he encontrado.

--Azkaban es el último lugar en el que Sirius necesita estar,-- y siento que la preocupación por su padrino ha pasado a una reprimenda por tomar la decisión equivocada. Debería haber ido a la Casa de los Gritos con Sirius. Todas sus esperanzas de limpiar el nombre de Sirius habían sido aplastadas, y las críticas con las que se ataca a si mismo son brutales...

"Leche derramada, Potter. Lo que está hecho, está hecho," desprecio el hecho con un gesto de mi brazo bueno. "Además, estarás complacido en saber que el señor Weasley está, mientras hablamos, esparciendo las noticias de tu injusticia al resto del mundo mágico". Se queda inmóvil por la impresión. _"No esperabas eso, ¿ah? Heh. Yo tampoco"_.

-- ¿Percy?-- pregunta Harry, y siento a la más pequeña chispa de humor burbujear dentro de mí. El humor de Potter. Estoy pasmado. --¿De verdad? Wow--. No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar el asombro en su voz, su propia sensación de... ¿validación? ¿Orgullo? Él sabía que Percy Weasley había proporcionado un pergamino con el verdadero relato de lo que pasó mientras era interrogado en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no que había continuado cooperando. _"Sí, ciertamente no pensé que tuviera las agallas para hacerlo tampoco"_. Potter no está seguro qué hacer del cambio de Percy Weasley. No mencionaré que fue el ver a Potter convulsionar con el Veritaserum lo que curó la lealtad del imbécil hacia el ministerio. --Eso es... inesperado--. Resopló y estoy complacido de que Potter no pueda ver mi rostro. No sabía si Potter siquiera era capaz todavía de tener humor, aunque fuera macabro, y el hecho de que lo tenga muestra una resistencia que casi me quita el aliento.

"Yo también lo pensé así. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo lo reporta El Mofeta".

--¿Querrá decir _El Profeta_?-- me corrige automáticamente.

"Huh," digo. Otra pequeña burbuja de humor flota a través de nuestra conexión. Evidentemente está de acuerdo conmigo. Me encuentro a mi mismo esforzándome por hacerlo reír. Esperando que aún tenga la capacidad de hacerlo. Siento que nuestra conexión comienza a volverse borrosa por un momento. "¿¿Potter??" pregunto alarmado.

--Todavía aquí. Lo siento--. _"Claro. Tiempo de seguir con la lección de Pettigrew entonces"_. Concentro mis pensamientos al extender una temblorosa mano para tomar otro sorbo de té. Fuerzo toda la energía que me atrevo al vínculo, aun permaneciendo alerta y conciente. Muestra una valiente fachada. Le concedo eso.

"¿Estás enterado de la naturaleza de la magia? ¿La has leído, o _te la ha leído_, como puede ser el caso, una cierta ratona de biblioteca en alguna ocasión durante sus infames hazañas?" le pregunto, distrayéndolo. _"Lo estoy perdiendo"_. Sondando sus pensamientos un poco más profundamente, descubro que la prolongada exposición a los dementores parece estar haciéndolo luchar para recuperar memorias de su tiempo en Hogwarts. ¿Es porque tiene cálidos recuerdos del colegio, entonces? ¿Recuerda a sus amigos? ¿Sus compañeros de clases?

--¿Señor?-- pregunta, desconcertado. Lo he despistado.

"Magia. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué es la Magia Negra?" le pregunto, asumiendo los tonos profesionales apropiados para avisparlo nuevamente. Lo siento reunir su concentración para concentrarse en mí. Bien.

--No tengo idea, profesor--.

"Entonces te lo diré," digo. _"¿Ningún comentario mordaz? Debo estar suavizándome"_. "La magia es neutral por naturaleza".

--¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Qué es la Magia Negra, entonces, si no es malvada?-- pregunta Potter, y estoy complacido de haber capturado su completa atención.

"Es el que la conjura, no la magia misma, la que es Oscura," explico.

--¿Entonces qué son las maldiciones Imperdonables?--. _"Buena pregunta"_. No pude haber pedido un mejor ejemplo.

"Maldiciones que la comunidad mágica ha estimado demasiado poderosas, y demasiado fáciles de ser abusadas. Las maldiciones mismas no son malvadas". El silencio es mi respuesta. No está de acuerdo, pero no lo dirá en voz alta. Está demasiado cansado para discutir conmigo. "¿Por qué los magos le temen a San Mungo?" le pregunto. Eso lo deja perplejo. Parece una pregunta aleatoria.

--¿Porque odian los hospitales?-- adivina. Leo de sus pensamientos que _él_ ciertamente lo hace. _"¿Ves, Poppy? Déjanos aquí abajo, maldición"_.

"Porque ciertos magos y brujas, de hecho, tienen _licencia_ para realizar Imperdonables," digo. Está intrigado.

--¿En San Mungo? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cómo pueden ser usadas para el bien?-- balbucea las preguntas, desconcertado. He atrapado su curiosidad.

"Mira a las maldiciones en sí mismas. La maldición Imperius. ¿Para qué puede ser usada?" pregunto, tratando de forzarlo a participar. _"Está tan cansado, sin embargo"_.

--Le quita la voluntad a alguien. Entonces... ¿una circunstancia donde la voluntad de alguien está mal? ¿Quizá alguien que es suicida?-- pregunta. _"No está mal"_.

"¿Has escuchado de las fobias? Ocurren también entre los magos así como los muggles. Sería ridículo para un mago ser Rabdofóbico, ¿no?" Tengo que admitir, aun creo que ésa es una de las cosas más graciosas que he escuchado.

-- Rabdo... ¿Qué es eso?--

"Miedo a la magia," respondo. Su silencio es cálido. Aprecia la ironía también. "Las fobias pueden ser discapacitadoras, y algunas veces la única forma de superarlas es enfrentarlas. ¿Pero qué tal si el brujo no quiere o no puede? Ahí es donde entran en escena los profesionales entrenados de San Mungo," continúo sarcásticamente, sonando como una propaganda. "En las circunstancias correctas, pueden usar la maldición Imperius para permitirle a los magos hacer algo que de otra manera podrían no ser capaces de hacer. Dado el tiempo, experiencia y confianza, eventualmente los magos aprenden a hacerlo por sí mismos, pero en el intertanto..." explico. La siguiente sé que es mucho más sensible.

--Interesante,-- murmura. Escucho su escepticismo. Sólo he explicado _una_ de las tres.

"¿Crees que Cedric sufrió?" pregunto abruptamente. El vacío y oscuridad que aumenta dentro de mí me asusta por que haya ido demasiado lejos y lo haya perdido. "¿Harry?" Estoy forzando las cosas, lo sé, pero extrañamente siento que esto es algo que necesita ser hablado.

--Uh,-- balbucea él y trata de recomponerse. El crudo dolor y culpa que fluye a través de mí es casi abrumador, causando que retenga mi respiración y que mi corazón palpite en mis oídos. _"Sí, he ido demasiado lejos, pero el instinto me dice que es necesario por alguna razón"_. Hago muchas cosas basado en lo que me dice mi intuición. Ha salvado mi vida en numerosas ocasiones, después de todo. La única vez que lo ignoré fue cuando escuché a Black. _"Bastardo"_.

"Has visto la maldición Asesina ser conjurada numerosas veces. ¿Crees que ellos sufrieron?" le pregunto nuevamente. Mi conexión con él es temblorosa como mucho. Lo estoy perdiendo frente al dolor, al pedirle que examine recuerdos que, si su alma aun estuviera en Azkaban, indudablemente estaría reviviendo. "¡Potter! Enfócate. ¿Sí o no?" Él salta por mi tono.

--Él estaba sorprendido. Curioso de lo que estaba pasando. No se vio como si estuviera sufriendo. Fue como si un viento mágico soplara su alma directamente fuera su cuerpo, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar el hecho de que había muerto," explicó Harry, su voz sin vida. _"No es una mala descripción"_.

"Precisamente. Algunas veces llega el momento en la vida de un mago, como en la de los muggles, donde todas las opciones han sido agotadas, todas las curas han sido intentadas y han fallado, y todo lo que queda es el sufrimiento. A los magos y brujas se les permite una opción. Cuando la muerte es inevitable, pero el _cómo_ ocurre no lo es, ¿no sería la maldición Asesina también considerada una bendición?" Está tratando de extraerse del dolor y realmente observar la pregunta. Estoy agradecido de no haberlo llevado muy lejos. O que él sea lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo. No habría tenido la fuerza para traerlo de vuelta.

--Supongo que podría serlo. Me he sentido culpable de rogar por ella cuando _él_ está siendo particularmente cruel con alguien, y todo lo que puedo hacer es desear que el dolor termine--. Escalofriantes palabras. Cuando no hay esperanza para la sobrevivencia, uno suplica por un poco de piedad. Sí, ciertamente he deseado por que la muerte me llegue a mí en vez de sus más bien _creativos_ métodos de tortura. Aprendí hace tiempo atrás que Voldemort se alimenta del sufrimiento, y toma poca o ninguna excusa para él volverse en contra de sus seguidores. _"Bien... _Eso_ fue más fácil de explicar de lo que anticipaba"_. Una más.

--Sí. Ya puedo decirle, no tengo idea qué puede ser positivo respecto a la maldición Cruciatus,-- dice rotundamente. Como alguien que la ha sufrido, ciertamente no puedo culparlo.

"La mente es algo complicado. Has escuchado lo que puede suceder si se está mucho tiempo bajo el Cruciatus... pero piensa... ¿qué sentiste cuando estabas bajo la maldición?" _"Oh. Mala idea. Ignoremos ésa, en vez de hacerlo responder"_. "Cada nervio de tu cuerpo está quemando, ¿cierto? Incluso nervios que nunca antes habías sentido. Entonces... Sigue esa lógica. Nervios, músculos, tendones. ¿Qué tal cuando tu mente no puede _alcanzar_ esos mismos nervios? ¿Cuando las ordenes de mover una extremidad están desconectadas de la extremidad misma?" apunto.

--¿Como la parálisis?-- pregunta. Asiento, complacido.

"Sí. E incluso víctimas de infartos. Cuando los mensajes nunca alcanzan el cuerpo, o la mente está demasiado confundida para dar el mensaje del todo. La maldición Cruciatus traspasa todo eso. Se ha hecho conocido, en ocasiones, que reconecta los nervios en una herida en columna espinal, y acelera la recuperación de los infartos por mil," explico. Está apropiadamente estupefacto.

--Hay otras magias Negras, además de las Imperdonables,-- establece lentamente, como si estuviera reorganizando sus pensamientos para hacer la siguiente pregunta. --¿Qué hay de lo que el profesor Lupin pasa cada mes? ¿Cómo puede ser que la maldición de ser un licántropo _sea_ algo bueno?--. Estoy complacido por sus preguntas. Incluso por distraído que esté, realmente está absorbiendo todo lo que estoy explicando. Pettigrew estaría contento.

"Observemos la maldición en sí misma. El profesor Lupin en sí no es malvado," digo, aunque admitirlo en voz alta es desagradable. Le tengo terror a lo que el hombre es capaz de hacer, y odio lo que me hace sentir, pero tengo que controlar mis respuestas para que no nuble lo que estoy tratando de enseñar. Tal y como está, Potter está escéptico por lo que ya he dicho. Puedo sentir cuanto adora al hombre, y resiente lo que percibe que fue el que yo hice que renunciara forzadamente. Sabiamente, sin embargo, permanece en silencio. "Los lobos no son malvados en su misma naturaleza tampoco, ¿no?"

-- No,-- responde.

"¿Entonces qué hay con los licántropos que los hace Oscuros? El lobo no es malvado, tampoco lo es el hombre," explico, luego trato de expresarlo de otra manera. "El hombre lobo es temido por su brutalidad y su falta de piedad. O mata o convierte a su víctima en criaturas como él mismo. Los lobos no son normalmente así. De hecho, evitan a los humanos a toda costa, sólo cruzándose con nuestros caminos cuando se ven forzados. Tampoco parecen preferir particularmente la carne humana," y reprimo los escalofríos por los repentinos recuerdos de colmillos y garras. "Cuando Lupin se convierte en licántropo, muchas cosas ocurren, y todas son catalizadoras para la Magia Oscura. Primero que todo está la transformación misma... Me ha sido dicho que el dolor es comparable al Cruciatus," digo, volviendo a examinar nuestra conexión y que Potter esté firmemente _conmigo_ todavía. _"Se está desvaneciendo"_. Fuerzo un poco más de energía a él, y siento que mi propio mundo se vuelve un poco de cabeza por un momento antes de reorientarse.

--Lo siento, profesor. Todavía estoy aquí. Es solo que no se le escucha completamente, y la habitación está comenzando a volverse un poco borrosa,-- dice. _"No es un buen indicio"_. --Por favor continúe--.

"Cualquier animal ataca si tiene dolor. Y la maldición fue diseñada para asegurar que no hubiera ninguna forma fácil de aliviar la agonía de la transformación. Es por eso que hay tan pocos licántropos viejos. Su constitución simplemente no puede soportarla mes tras mes por un tramo indefinido de tiempo," siento que Potter hace una mueca de dolor por el pronunciamiento contra Lupin.

--¿Los hombres lobo persiguen a otros animales además de los humanos?-- pregunta Potter después de un momento.

"Lo hacen, pero su enfoque es definitivamente hacia los humanos. También hay una razón para esto, sin embargo. El hombre está al tanto del lobo, como el lobo del hombre, pero están eternamente separados, y aun así son parte del mismo ser. Dos mitades de uno solo," digo alrededor de un trozo de chocolate. Estoy tiritando, incluso con las mantas encantadas, un fuego y el té caliente en mí. El frío de los dementores está comenzando a filtrarse por mis defensas, debilitando las protecciones que he tratado de construir alrededor de Potter, aunque fuera temporalmente. _"Ya ha vivido esto por días. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? Yo apenas puedo tolerar unas pocas horas"_.

--Pero el licántropo no es realmente Remus, ¿no? -- pregunta Potter, aunque percibo que ya sabe la respuesta. Cree que ésa es, pero desea que no la sea.

"Lo es. Es el lobo, aislado de su propia humanidad, su propia memoria, cegado por el dolor y conciente que hay _tanto_ más en su vida que no puede alcanzar, no puede obtener. El instinto primario del lobo es arremeter contra todo, pero su foco está en los humanos... Las mismas cosas que Lupin desesperadamente desea retener. Aprender. Pensamiento racional. Recuerdos. Amor. Eso es lo que hace a la maldición tan cruel como lo es. Un licántropo desgarrará tu corazón sin un remordimiento, dejando detrás al humano para enfrentar las consecuencias sobre lo que no tiene absolutamente ningún control".

--¿Cómo puede eso _no_ ser Oscuro? ¡Es _horrible_!-- declara angustiado. Evidentemente toda su lectura de licántropos no le permitió realmente darse cuenta de las ramificaciones.

"Black es un animago. Es hombre y quiltro," establezco, forzando a que mis labios no se retraigan en un gruñido. ¿He mencionado recientemente cuánto odio a ese hombre? "La parte de él que es humano permanece en su forma animaga, y viceversa," explico. "La transformación es relativamente indolora. Voluntaria. No ansías querer comer pasteles siendo un fénix, ansías... La verdad, no tengo idea qué come un fénix. Tendrás que descubrir eso por ti mismo. Pero me desvié del punto... mi punto es que como un fénix, comes lo que un fénix come y no piensas dos veces sobre eso. Una vez que hayas recuperado tu energía, serás capaz de cambiar entre tu forma animaga y humana a voluntad," establezco, usando el recordatorio de su propio animago para tratar de dirigirlo hacia recuerdos más placenteros. "Hay una multitud de hechizos cuidadosamente entretejidos con destreza, atados a pociones que se adhieren a la sangre de un humano, utilizada en la maldición de hombre-lobo. Cada una, por si misma, no es Oscura. Amnesia, transformación... Incluso los encantamientos que no permiten la supresión del dolor son utilizados en ciertas instancias para sortear el intento de un mago de ignorar y trabajar con una herida en vez de permitirse a si mismo recuperarse".

--Entonces la magia es neutral,-- dice Potter pensativamente. --Pero he escuchado que la Magia Oscura toma práctica para que uno se vuelva bueno,-- está haciendo de esa declaración una pregunta vacilante, muy conciente de mi propia historia.

"Así es. Los magos nacen con varios grados de talento mágico, pero mucho puede compensarse con práctica. La Magia Oscura es canalizada por el mago como también por su varita. Cuando las intenciones del que la conjura son crueles o vengativas... la magia utiliza diferentes canales. Vida, sanación, sobrevivencia, incluso la muerte, son naturales. Crueldad, venganza, uno podría discutir, no lo son. Se _aprende_. Pero una vez que alguien ha usado 'Magia Oscura' como tal, desarrollan un gusto por ella. _Quieren_ hacerla. Y la siguiente ocasión que lo hacen, hay mucha menos reserva al realizarla que la vez anterior".

--Entonces la magia es neutral, pero el mago no lo es. De acuerdo. ¿Entonces de dónde proviene la magia?-- Potter pregunta, su tono de voz falsamente optimista. _"Un poco más de energía entonces"_. --Profesor,-- dice él severamente. Me detengo en medio de tratar de reunir más energía. --Deje eso--.

"¿Dejar qué?" pregunto molesto, aunque sé exactamente de qué está hablando.

--Casi se desmayó la última vez. ¿Pensaba que no lo notaría? Estoy mirando a través de sus ojos, ¿recuerda?-- regaña. Entonces lo hace. Había olvidado eso. Decido ignorar su comentario y responder la pregunta.

"Nadie sabe cuando la magia comenzó a ser. La mayoría cree, incluyéndome, que siempre ha sido. Es eterna, tan vieja como la creación. Es infinita, y no ilimitada, hasta donde puedo decir. No hay ningún pozo que no se seque eventualmente".

--La magia es neutral. Los magos no...-- la voz de Potter flaquea. Lucha por decir ese poco. Lo estoy perdiendo. Trato de atrapar su interés nuevamente, no atreviéndome a gastar más energía. Sé lo suficiente de mi mismo como para notar cuando estoy un poco tembloroso. _"Demasiada experiencia de primera mano"_.

"En cuanto a la Magia Oscura se refiere, la intención al conjurar lo es todo. De hecho, a los de séptimo año les enseñan a estrechar la concentración del hechizo con la sola intención. Puedes musitar el hechizo para volver tu cabello rosa, pero la intención puede hacerlo rosa brillante o pálido. Lo mismo va con cualquier magia," digo en voz alta. --¿Potter?-- llamo con alarma, directamente a su mente. Silencio. _"¡Maldición!"_ Se deslizó de mi agarre como una voluta de humo mientras hablaba. El frío de hielo de Azkaban corre por mis venas cuando se aleja. _"¿Me escuchó? ¿Importa ya? Lo estoy perdiendo"_. Fui capaz de retenerlo por un momento, al menos. _"Muestra una fachada tan Gryffindor"_. Pero su cuerpo ciertamente se está apagando. El cansancio que llega hasta los huesos tiñe todo los aspectos de él ahora. No quiere morir, pero lo está haciendo, y sabe que pasará pronto. No quiere que yo muera, pero no puede cortar el vínculo entre nosotros sin mi permiso. _"Permanece con vida por mí, ahora"_, me doy cuenta, y ése es un extraño pensamiento. Y peculiarmente, noto que aun si él muere... no ha sido derrotado. No en espíritu. _"Pero ha sido herido tanto"_. De llegar la caballería, incluso si fuera en este preciso momento, ¿podría recuperarse Potter?

Arthur Weasley es el cabecilla de alguna fuerza que Dumbledore a reunido durante el verano, listos para entrar en acción contra el ministerio para salvar a Potter. Después de que analicé la ceniza que Weasley entregó, Dumbledore se comunicó con Arthur, para activar los planes que había puesto en el lugar. Supuestamente, aquellos leales a Dumbledore ahora están preparándose para reforzar las defensas de Azkaban antes del ataque de Voldemort, a la vez planeando sacar a Potter del peligro. Si ellos llegan primero o Black sorprende a todos. _"Ya casi estamos ahí, Potter"_, pienso distraídamente, cuando yo también comienzo a deslizarme hacia la oscuridad. Ya no tengo la fuerza para permanecer conciente. _"Quédate conmigo. Casi hemos terminado,"_ pienso, pero dudo que me escuche. La puerta de mis aposentos se abre silenciosamente, y sé perfectamente que Pomfrey ha venido por mí. _"¿Quién irá por él?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La conspiración de encubrimiento del Ministerio de Magia  
_Por Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial_

La creciente lista de magos y brujas perdidos ahora puede ser oficialmente listada dentro de las primeras víctimas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Durante la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry Potter, el muchacho que siendo bebé derrotó a Quien-Ustedes-Saben, y Cedric Diggory, prefecto, capitán y Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa de Hufflepuff de Hogwarts desaparecieron por incontables momentos. Un traslador transportó a los dos muchachos a una locación no revelada, donde la vida de Cedric Diggory fue trágicamente arrebatada al tratar de defender a su compañero de colegio Harry Potter.

Durante estos últimos cuantos meses, esta reportera ha pasado encubierta, cuidadosamente siguiendo los movimientos de ciertos oficiales claves del ministerio con la esperanza de tratar de determinar qué ocurrió en el torneo de los Tres Magos, por qué el ministerio de la Magia se rehúsa a reconocer el significativo incremento en las desapariciones mágicas, y las razones reales de por qué la Marca Tenebrosa flotó por sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

El Ministerio de Magia ha sido inflexible en su negación a reconocer la posibilidad del aparente renacimiento de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Lo que ha sido desenterrado durante estos dos meses de larga investigación impresionará a incluso las más estoicas almas. En el transcurso de la siguiente semana, _El Profeta_ revelará exclusivos detalles que rodean encubrimiento del ministerio de los asesinatos de magos y brujas, y la abducción y encarcelamiento del quinceañero Harry Potter en la más temida prisión mágica existente, Azkaban.

Muggles y magos por igual tienen razones para temer. Los mortífagos están rondando una vez más. Esta reportera personalmente fue testigo de un ataque al hogar de Arvel y Deirdre Barnes, la Marca Tenebrosa que se erguía sobre la casa, y los oficiales del ministerio que llegaron a la escena poco después para erradicar todo rastro de Magia Negra. Después de remover sistemáticamente los cuerpos hacia una locación desconocida y borrar con hechizos cualquier rastro de Magia Negra que quedara, oficiales del ministerio sin identificar realizaron hechizos desmemorizantes a los preocupados amigos y vecinos para encubrir aun más cualquier evidencia de maldad.

¿Qué es tan importante que los oficiales del ministerio están dispuestos a mentir sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Es el hecho de que Bartemius Crouch padre, jefe de la Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio de Magia, está envuelto en un escándalo que por pasar a escondidas a su hijo, un convicto partidario de Quien-Ustedes-Saben, a la libertad, dejando a su moribunda mujer pudriéndose en el lugar de Barty Crouch hijo en las profundidades de Azkaban.

En la siguiente exclusiva de _El Profeta_, estas preguntas y más serán respondidas en detalle. En la fotografía inferior, validada por un rollo hechizado con anti-alteración, puede ser visto claramente, en las altas horas de la noche, que la Marca Tenebrosa flota nuevamente.

Con esta evidencia, uno solo puede preguntarse en qué está pensando el ministerio, forzando una dosis de adulto de Veritaserum a un muchacho de quince años, y el único conocido sobreviviente del ataque de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Qué cargos han sido presentados contra El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y por qué, mientras espera un juicio donde ninguna fecha ha sido fijada, ha sido enviado a residir en la más temida prisión mágica existente? Se teme por la continua salud y seguridad del joven Harry Potter, y sólo queda esperar que él pueda continuar siendo El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Wiii, chan! Sé que todos se mueren por que vayan de una vez a rescatar al pobre de Harry, porque entre tanto monologo interno el niño habría tenido tiempo para morir más de cinco veces... Pero aquí está, para todos los que quedaron con ganas de un poco de Snape con el chapi pasado :) Y más encima con una entrega media semana antes de lo esperado! Merezco un premio!  
Bueno, la verdad es que ahora me van a tener que dar plazo de dos semanas y media (o sea, lo que queda de esta y dos más), porque se vienen los exámenes del mal y la perdición!!

Y sí!! El chapi está beteado! _Iserith_, te adoro :D Sin ella habrían entendido solo la mitad de las frases de este capítulo XD Y ya que estamos, vayan a ver la traducción de ella! Se llama _A New Life In San Franscisco_ (está en mis favoritos), es un x-over con Charmed, y honestamente a mi me encanta, aunque recién esté empezando. Ya, vayan! si tienen tiempo para leer las lerdas 'notas de traductora' que pongo aquí tienen tiempo para ese fic!

Ya, pasando a los reviews :) No los menciono esta vez, porque ahora sí les pude responder a todos individualmente :D Pero que sepan que adoooooro sus reviews, son la principal razón de por qué sigo traduciendo. Y ven? Por ser tan adorables actualicé un poquito antes :)

Ok ok, lectores, oficialmente empecé un juego en este chapi :) Como casi morí de risa al dar con dos frases muy slash (y/o yaoi) en este chapi, les ofrezco: dejen un review con las dos frases que creen que _yo_ pude haber interpretado mal (aunque no fue asi, suenan realmente muy slash xD) y si las adivinan les regalo algo :D Veamos, por las dos frases correctas... pueden ser dos frases de adelanto del siguiente chapi, o una pregunta respecto al fic... aunque si es algo que arruinará el final para ustedes, lo siento, pero no les responderé; asi que ustedes eligen el riesgo. Si adivinan solo una les entrego solo una frase o me preguntan algo y probablemente, si les respondo, sea algo vago. Ustedes dirán si están interesados xD pero les digo, no es dificil encontrar esas frases en el texto :P

PD: El jueguito no es para recibir mas review, honestamente los adoro porque en el chapi pasado recibí mas reviews de los que he recibido antes :) Bueno, excepto cuando me demoré más de dos semanas en subir un chapi :P


	34. Cuando llueve, diluvia

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío... creo que salgo perdiendo en esta ecuación... En fin, he aquí el amor al arte!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

34. Cuando llueve, diluvia

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arthur estaba profundamente agradecido de que el miembro más vulnerable de su familia estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts, a salvo en las manos de Dumbledore. El infierno estaba apunto de desatarse, y lo último que quería era que La Madriguera, más específicamente sus hijos, estuvieran en peligro cuando efectivamente dirigiera una sublevación contra el Ministerio de Magia. Rogaba por que tuvieran una hogar al cual regresar. Ron había sido especialmente difícil de convencer de ir de vuelta al colegio, pero una vez que Molly señaló que lo más probable era que Harry terminara en última instancia en la enfermería, había sido más cooperativo. _"Hogwarts podría muy bien ser el último pilar contra el ministerio, si las cosas no salen bien..."_

"Molly, te lo suplico... me sentiría mejor si fueras a visitar a tus padres hasta que esto haya terminado," dijo Arthur al sentir una taza de té siendo puesta en su mano. Miró a sus fuertes, toscos dedos, pero no sus ojos. Él sabía lo que vería en ellos.

Aún estaba tambaleándose en conmoción por las instrucciones que Dumbledore le había dado. _"Es tiempo. Es ahora. Todas tus preparaciones, todas las coartadas, la planeación... Tienes las piezas en su lugar. ¿Estás preparado para pronunciar abierta rebelión contra las mismísimas personas para las que trabajaste tan duro por todos estos años?"_

Arthur sabía, incluso al hacerse esa pregunta a sí mismo nuevamente, cuál era la respuesta. _"Por supuesto que lo estoy..."_ Cuán fácil era, tirar todo por la borda a favor de lo que creía, por la moralidad, por lo que era _correcto_ contra lo que era fácil.

"_Pobre Harry..."_ Todo por lo que había estado luchando para poner en su lugar no podía ser sacrificado por el bien de una vida, aunque fuera la de Harry, y Arthur sabía que era probable que llegara un día cuando tuviera que dar cuenta de sus acciones a sus hijos. Pero no podía pensar en eso, o en Harry, por ahora. El destino de Harry descansaba en las manos de Dumbledore. _"El destino del ministerio descansa en las mías,"_ pensó con un toque de lúgubre ironía.

Molly pasó sus dedos por el cabello en la base de su cuello, sacudiéndolo. Él cerró sus ojos por un momento, dejando que sus cálidas manos tranquilizaran sus miedos, aunque fuera temporalmente, incluso aunque desordenara lo poco de cabello que le quedaba juguetonamente, haciéndolo lucir como una despeinada gallina.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, querido. No me interpondré en tu camino, pero no me iré de tu lado," indicó ella simplemente. Él asintió con aceptación. La conocía lo suficiente como para no presionarla. Ella dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, su cálido aliento sobre la mejilla de su esposo.

Ella siempre le había parecido tan fuerte. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Ginny había nacido... Desde que casi las perdió a las dos. El terror de esa horrible noche se había desvanecido a un distante eco, sólo para ser revivido cuando los aurores atacaron La Madriguera, cuando la había visto... _"No te atrevas a pensar en eso justo ahora, Arthur"_. Amaba y odiaba que ella insistiera en permanecer a su lado. No había nadie más a quien prefiriera tener, y aun así...

"Puedes hacer esto, Arthur. Sabes que es lo correcto," Molly dijo suavemente, segura, y lo besó en la mejilla. Gentilmente retiró sus brazos para dirigirse de vuelta a la cocina, donde los aromas que se deslizaban hacia allá no eran de comida, sino de pociones. _"Pociones curativas"_. Arthur rogó por no tener que necesitarlas, luego se puso de pie y se arrodilló junto al fuego de la chimenea. Ya había mandado al Percy al ministerio. Mejor que se presentara al trabajo como siempre para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Arthur pasó sus dedos por su cabeza para arreglar su cabello... _"y retener la poca dignidad que aún me queda. Nada como verse como una contrariada ave de corral para infundir confianza a las tropas..."_ y se detuvo sólo unos pocos momentos más, su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, y su boca seca. _"Esto realmente está pasando"_.

Los primeros pasos habían sido puestos en movimiento. El ataque a la División Dracontine requería un esfuerzo coordinado entre magos _y_ muggles.

"Hombres en túnicas con delgados palos de madera no van a obtener mucho respeto de un muggle, no importa lo que _puedan_ hacer en la realidad," Ellis había dicho irónicamente. Ellis, una de las misteriosas conocidas de Remus Lupin, había sido fundamental en ayudar a Arthur a desenmarañar precisamente lo que Fudge había estado haciendo desde que se convirtió en ministro, e incluso desde antes.

Era una conspiración de asombrosas proporciones, una que Arthur había estado tratando de investigar por cerca de tres años ya. Había sido una casualidad, la verdad, y una ridícula ironía que hubiera sido él quien se había topado con la necesidad de reunir evidencia contra Cornelius Fudge.

Era una investigación que le había sido forzada por su rol dentro del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggle. _Y_ su rol dentro del círculo de confianza de Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix. Cómo fue que Fudge había recibido rumores de la investigación, Arthur aún no lo sabía, pero esas noticias obligaron a Cornelius a comenzar una difamadora campaña designada para calumniar a Arthur a cada paso. Repetidamente trató de destrozar la credibilidad de Arthur y forzarlo a abandonar la oficina antes que la investigación pudiera ser completada. _"Y casi tuvo éxito..."_

No podía recordar _exactamente_ qué fue lo que había dicho Dumbledore que había impulsado a su voz interna a comenzar a cuestionar a Fudge... Algo trivial, la verdad, y completamente no relacionado. Una leve queja sobre los constantes artefactos perdidos de la Fundación de Recuperación Grindelwald, y una expresa preocupación por las pobres almas que eventualmente hallarían esos objetos en su posesión.

Por supuesto que los hurtos molestarían a Dumbledore. Como el hombre que derrotó a Grindelwald, el director estaba demasiado consciente del legado del mago oscuro. _"Conversación trivial... Sorprendente a dónde conduce"_. Nada salió de eso en el momento, pero la conversación había plantado una semilla en la parte posterior de la mente de Arthur... Ahí _había_ algo, ¿no? Algo que _él_ había notado, su mente catalogándolo para uso futuro, incluso cuando él lo había descartado en ese momento.

Lo que la memoria de Arthur le estaba recordando era que la mayoría de las desapariciones de inventario coincidían perfectamente con la completa duración del empleo de Cornelius Fudge en la Fundación de Recuperación Grindewald. Nadie nunca dijo nada, o incluso especuló al respecto, pero Arthur lo había notado, dejándolo pasar como una coincidencia. Incluso hizo un lacónico comentario a Molly sobre Fudge llevándose los artefactos consigo como amuletos de buena suerte.

Los objetos malditos nunca aparecieron en la comunidad mágica, pero Arthur comenzó a escuchar sospechosos rumores declarando que _algunos_ de esos objetos podrían muy bien estar causando estragos en el mundo muggle. Por supuesto, _él_ no tenía el equipo para investigar. Lo que necesitaba era alguien que trabajara desde el ángulo muggle, investigara los rumores, y viera qué más podían desenterrar. Dumbledore le había presentado a Remus Lupin.

Remus había probado tener una interesante variedad de _asociados_ a su disposición. Personas que eran capaces de reunir grandes cantidades de información muggle en poco tiempo. Personas que se rehusaban a divulgar sus fuentes, o incluso hablar qué era lo _hacían_ en el mundo muggle. Después de que cinco objetos del almacén de Grindelwald fueron recuperados exitosamente, Arthur comenzó a ver un aterrador patrón de _amnesia_ respecto a cómo fueron adquiridos estos objetos. Había tenido un toque a hechizos desmemorizantes, _"el ecualizador favorito de Fudge en retrospectiva"_, y a una conspiración.

Fudge había tomado el rol de ministro prácticamente de la misma manera que casi todo ministro antes que él; limpió la casa y reemplazó todas las posiciones nominativas con las personas que quería. Personas que probablemente ni siquiera pestañearían frente a la utilización privada de departamentos públicos por razones personales.

"¿Hagamos que Ellis comience a revisar las muertes sin una causa obvia?" había sugerido cortésmente Remus cuando Arthur le explicó sus sospechas sobre los objetos malditos. El salto en la lógica de Remus lo horrorizó. "Piénsalo. Si sospechas que Fudge está usando hechizos desmemorizantes, ¿qué otras cosas usaría? ¿Qué tipo de magia es muy fácil de encontrar documentación al respecto? Los objetos malditos son cosas delicadas. Hechizos desmemorizantes son peores. Si él está interactuando con el mundo muggle, ¿cual sería su razonamiento?"

"Nunca ha sido muy aficionado a los muggles," Arthur había respondido. Había visto el desprecio de Fudge por casi todo lo muggle prontamente, antes cuando Cornelius era un miembro júnior del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. Remus asintió.

"Entonces no le importa si los muggles resultan heridos por lo que les está dando. ¿Pero por qué hacerlo? ¿Deporte? ¿Poder?" le había preguntando especulativamente.

"Eso parece poco probable. Tiene la oficina más importante en el Ministerio de Magia. No veo por qué el mundo muggle podría darle lo que no tiene aquí ya," observó Arthur.

"¿Qué tal riqueza?" Ésa era una posibilidad real. Y podía encajar dentro de lo que Arthur estaba comenzando a creer que era la visión del mundo de Fudge. Fudge era completamente capaz de mirar con superioridad a los muggles mientras aun así se hacía millonario con ellos. También era un hombre que tenía una reputación por ataques de inseguridad y una tendencia a adular a acaudalados magos y brujas.

Ellis era concienzuda y minuciosa. Pronto un impresionante número de recientes muertes de destacados políticos muggles comenzó a salir a la luz. 'Murió apaciblemente mientras dormía' tomó un significado completamente nuevo y siniestro, la mayoría habían comenzado a pasar desde el inicio del mandato de Fudge. A medida que más de los asociados de Ellis buscaban, más débiles conexiones comenzaron a surgir entre aquellos 'asesinados' y los individuos a los que les habían sido entregados los presentes malditos del Grindelwald.

Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, no había cuerpos frescos para examinar en busca de rastros de Magia Negra. Y ningún sospechoso con el que vincular a Fudge. Todo era aún suposición y especulación. _"Como todo parece ser. El hombre es escurridizo como una anguila"_. Las propias discretas investigaciones de Arthur no revelaron ninguna actividad bancaria extraña en ninguna de las cuentas en Gringotts, y dentro del ministerio, parecía que habían dos campos: leales a Fudge o aterrorizados del hombre.

"El que no estés sacando nada concreto no significa nada, Arthur. Sólo prueba que Fudge no está utilizando a Gringotts. Tiene sentido si está tratando de ganar riqueza de muggles, que esconda su riqueza _con_ ellos. Alejado del ojo público. Hagamos que Ellis comience a rastrear sus cosas y veamos si tiene cuentas en bancos muggles," había sugerido Remus.

Resultó ser que Remus también las tenía, lo que intrigó a Arthur. Remus participaba mucho más en el mundo muggle de lo que la mayoría de los magos lo hacían. El antiguo profesor había admitido una vez que ser un marginado de la sociedad lo hacía igualmente capaz de traspasar el mundo mágico y muggle, como si no fuera parte de ninguno.

Pronto aprendieron que Fudge _sí_ tenía cuentas muggles. Evidentemente un gran número de ellas. Quizá bajo diferentes nombres, sugirió Ellis. Pero aun así, ¿qué le daba a la investigación de Arthur? _"Especulación, incriminatoria sí, pero no sin inexplicable evidencia. Nada concreto"_. La investigación por robo y mal uso de artefactos Oscuros encantados había crecido a posible abuso de poder dentro del Departamento de Magia Accidental Reversible, pero aun así era casi inútil frente a la falta de evidencia sustancial.

"De acuerdo. Démosle otro giro a nuestra primera ruta de investigación. Las cuentas del banco no nos dicen nada. Entonces, supongo que la siguiente pregunta debería ser: los muggles están muriendo por lo que nosotros creemos que es la maldición Asesina. ¿Quién está efectuando las muertes? ¿Fudge mismo, o sus lacayos? ¿Está usando al ministerio para esto? Y si es así, ¿cómo?" Remus había murmurado servicialmente durante uno de los momentos más frustrantes de Arthur. Eso había sido sólo recientemente, apenas al comienzo del verano.

Y la respuesta había sido descaradamente obvia. ¿Quién dentro del ministerio tenía relativamente mano libre para hacer lo que 'era necesario'? ¿Quién no tenía que preocuparse nunca de las auditorias, y muy raramente sobre investigaciones? ¿Quién estaría perfectamente equipado para hacer cualquiera de las Imperdonables, y tendría licencia para hacerlo? ¿Licencia para matar?

Si las misteriosas muertes eran ciertamente realizadas por magos, entonces ellos probablemente se Aparecerían y usarían la maldición Asesina mientras dormían. ¿Quién estaba entrenado en sigilo y astucia, para actuar independientemente de la autoridad?... ¿Sin rendirle cuentas a nadie salvo tres personas... una de las cuales era el Ministro de Magia? Los Inefables.

Desafortunadamente, nada de eso podía ser probado. Las violaciones sobre las que Arthur estaba especulando eran de conspiración en altos escalones y un nivel de corrupción dentro del ministerio que no tenía precedentes. También distaba mucho de un simple robo. ¿Pero cómo había pasado Fudge de traficar objetos malditos a... eso? No fue hasta las primeras fotos de Fudge y Lucius Malfoy juntos aparecieron en escena que Arthur tuvo su respuesta. _Por supuesto_ que Lucius estaría envuelto si significaba explotación, corrupción y muerte de muggles. _"Bastardo"_.

"_Lucius Malfoy..."_ Arthur sintió que sus labios se curvaban en un gruñido de solo pensar en él. Con conexiones ideales, inmoral, y ansioso de causar estragos en una sociedad muggle. _"Una monstruosidad que tiene el descaro de tratar de hacerse pasar como un humano"_. Las nuevas reveladas relaciones entre Malfoy y Fudge ciertamente explicaban en retrospectiva por qué había elegido como blanco a Ginny con ese condenado diario.

Lucius había _sabido_ que Fudge estaba bajo investigación. Había hecho víctima a la hija más joven de Arthur, con Magia Negra tan siniestra que ella aún se despertaba gritando, su autoestima tan completamente diezmada que había tomado años sólo para que ella volviera a retomar cierto tipo de semblanza a lo que una vez era.

Ginny casi había muerto por un eco, el mero _recuerdo_ de un hombre tan oscuro que la gente no se atrevía a mencionar su nombre. Su bebé había vivido con ese monstruo dentro de su cabeza por culpa de Lucius. Riddle había hecho presa a inocentes miedos e inseguridades y corrompió tanto los pensamientos de Ginny tan mal que por _meses_ ella no podía estar segura cuáles eran sus genuinos pensamientos y cuáles eran implantados.

Por supuesto, Arthur no podía _probarlo_. Como no podía probar nada más. _"Sólo pistas... Ilusiones y trucos. Ahora lo ves... ahora no lo ves"_. Dumbledore le había contado a Arthur sobre lo que Harry había visto en la Cámara de los Secretos sólo después de sacarle un juramento de que no vengaría a su hija. _"Y no lo hice. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo _haré_. Sólo hay dos hombres en esta vida con los que _no_ tendría absolutamente ningún remordimiento en ocupar _ninguna_ de las Imperdonables... De acuerdo, quizá tres"_.

Arthur había visto más que su cuota de compañeros de clase (_"Slytherins especialmente"_) en Hogwarts, a quienes les gustaba _actuar_ con crueldad, incluso maldad. Como si no tuvieran una conciencia, como si no les importara. Usualmente era un acto, para encubrir el hecho de que _realmente_ les importaba, que las opiniones de otras personas _sí_ importaban. Lucius no estaba aparentando. Él era la primera persona realmente malvada que Arthur había conocido, podrido incluso desde joven. Habían muchachos en el colegio que lo hacían sentir incómodo, enojado, incluso nervioso, pero nunca _temeroso_ por la vida de sus propios niños. Hasta Lucius.

Bill, en su primer año en Hogwarts, había tropezado accidentalmente con Lucius una vez, lanzando la maldición Cruciatus contra un compañero. Había sido absuelto, por supuesto. Bill había estado tan aturdido y abrumado, incluso _él_ había tenido un tiempo difícil creyendo en lo que había visto. Y siendo un alumno de primer año, su Jefe de Casa había desechado el testimonio de Bill como 'joven e impresionable, con una saludable dosis de hiperactiva imaginación'. El estudiante que torturó, Peter Pettigrew, se rehusó a presentar cargos también. Como ambos Peter y Lucius eran de séptimo año, se decidió dejarlos resolver sus asuntos entre ellos.

Esa experiencia cambió las percepciones de Bill: el ver maldad pura, el realmente presenciar a alguien tomando placer con el dolor de otra persona... Fue un momento que alteró la vida de su hijo mayor, y de Arthur también. Se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurar que sus hijos no tendrían que vivir con el terror y la paranoia de los mortifagos, magos oscuros, prejuicio e intolerancia. Desafortunadamente, en retrospectiva, Arthur sospechaba que había sido un momento que definió la vida de Peter también.

Que Lucius fuera un mortífago no fue sorpresa. Cuando primero había aprendido lo que _era_ un mortífago, Arthur supo que Lucius tenía que ser uno, con su esnobismo de sangre pura, su afición por la crueldad y su visión de toda cosa no-mágica como inferior. Era prácticamente el vocero oficial para ello. Pero Arthur eventualmente supo que Lucius nunca necesitó llevar a Fudge con Quién-Ustedes-Saben. Él ya había estado atrapado bajo su dedo meñique. Cuando los ataques mortífagos comenzaron en serio, y los sueños de Harry estaban en su peor punto, Fudge comenzó una campaña activa de desinformación que probó ser incluso más efectiva que lo que cualquier mortífago pudo haber intentado.

Arthur aún no podía entender lo que había impulsado a Fudge. No tenía sentido. Incluso con todo lo que Fudge hizo y todo lo que había logrado, él también tenía todo que perder si el Señor Oscuro ganaba, ¿no? Evidentemente Fudge no lo creía así. Su impulso obsesivo por preservar el status quo había incluso ofrecido a un chivo expiatorio para comprarle tiempo. Harry Potter. _"¿Tiempo para qué?"_

Con su mandato casi terminado, Arthur se preguntó para qué había sido todo eso. Fudge sabía sin atisbo de duda que Quien-Ustedes-Saben estaba de vuelta. A lo mejor simplemente no quería tener que _lidiar_ con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Se había apuntado para ministro por las ventajas, no por las responsabilidades, después de todo. Pero a pesar de todas las fotos y evidencia muggle, Arthur aún no tenía pruebas concretas de que era _Fudge _el que estaba detrás de las desapariciones, del encubrimiento. No podía demostrar que Fudge era corrupto, simplemente inepto. Lo que dirigía a Arthur a este momento...

El ataque a La Madriguera fue un insulto que hirió. Por todo lo que Arthur _sabía_ de Fudge, aun no podía tocar al hombre. Pero finalmente le habían dado las llaves... la División Dracontine y la Fundación de Recuperación Grindelwald, entre otras cosas.

Arthur recientemente había aprendido que Dumbledore mismo, prontamente después de la derrota de Grindelwald, había catalogado todos los objetos que había recuperado, sellándolos mágicamente y archivando esos pergaminos en las catacumbas debajo del edificio principal. Arthur ya había visto los registros y sabía que Fudge había alterado la evidencia para cubrir su rastro. Había alterado archivos y registros y memorias. Pero _ésos_ podían ser comparados con los registros de Dumbledore, que aún seguían intactos e inalterados... permitiendo que los encantamientos disimuladores de Fudge fueran revelados. _"Evidencia al fin. Y las huellas dactilares mágicas seguirán ahí"_.

Y respecto a la División Dracontine... la ceniza por si sola era suficiente para el Beso, y tenían un rastro que podía ser seguido hasta Fudge. Agregado a eso la posibilidad de un... ¿Vid E. O.? Un instrumento muggle que Percy había notado, y Arthur había remitido de vuelta a Ellis, quien había estado emocionada de escuchar al respecto.

"Evidencia," había dicho Ellis. "Deberías ser capaz de ver quien viene y quien va, y lo que han hecho". Este conocimiento hizo que el acto de usar a muggles y magos juntos en la redada no solo fuera útil, sino esencial.

"_Dos pasos finales para poner esto en marcha"_. Una redada en el ministerio mismo para arrestar a Fudge antes de que escape. _"Incluso si lo intenta"_. Y el último paso; en el peor de los casos, el que _todos_ temían: el ataque de Quien-Ustedes-Saben a Azkaban y su plan para ganar a los dementores como aliados. Dos grupos con dos órdenes completamente diferentes entrarán en juego: uno para asistir a los guardias y vigilantes de Azkaban que serán la primera línea de defensa contra los dementores; y una para rescatar y traer de vuelta a Harry Potter, si aún no era demasiado tarde. _"Ya casi estamos ahí, Harry. Sólo un poco más..."_

Arthur estaba complacido con los testigos que, con la ayuda de Percy, había enlistado para testificar sobre la brutal interrogación del ministro a Harry. Dumbledore rompió los hechizos desmemorizantes en Lane Albright, el Registrador del ministerio presente durante la interrogación, hace una semana atrás, y el hombre estaba desesperado por ayudar. La pequeña niña... Anne... Fudge había hecho alarde de Harry frente a ella, le dijo a su tío y tía lo que había visto, y ellos se acercaron a Dumbledore días después de que Harry fuera encarcelado bajo su relato.

Evidentemente el doctor Happensdam, el hombre que Fudge había contratado para administrar el Veritaserum, estaba actualmente suspendido de San Mungo a la espera del resultado de una investigación por inapropiados experimentos haciendo pruebas en seres vivos. Arthur tembló por la idea. _"Merlín, Harry. ¿Y la gente dice que eres suertudo?"_ Happensdam, también, había trabajado en la Fundación de Recuperación alrededor del mismo tiempo que Fudge... _"Viejos amigos. ¿Cuán cercanos?"_ se preguntó Arthur. _"¿Tan cercanos como ladrones?"_

Dumbledore había traído al menos a tres confiables especialistas de San Mungo que Arthur conocía y los había acomodado en la enfermería de Hogwarts, a la espera y listos para la extracción de Harry de Azkaban _"así como también por cualquier casualidad de los ataques"._ Las instrucciones de Dumbledore eran explicitas: llevar a Harry a Hogwarts a cualquier costo, no importa en _qué_ condición. Arthur obligó a hacer a un lado a las indeseadas imágenes en su mente que persistían en atormentarlo con Harry la primera vez que llegó a La Madriguera, sabiendo cuanto peor se debía ver ahora, después de tanto tiempo en prisión. _"De vuelta a lo que estábamos, Arthur. Sácalo de ahí"._

"Forrest, Ellis, Charlie, Bill, Clifton, Ivan, Augusta, Sherman… Es Arthur Weasley," dijo al fuego, su voz firme y confiada. Ahora era el momento en que todo se unía. Con impactante rapidez, rostros comenzaron a aparecer en las llamas, más pequeñas en tamaño para que cupieran todos los que él había llamado.

"¿Señor?" Forrest Pickering preguntó, su voz severa y formal. _"Gracias a Merlín que los niños no están,"_ pensó Arthur, cuando uno de los hombres que atacó La Madriguera recientemente respondía su llamada. _"Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo, Ron, pero sé que nunca entenderás eso. De alguna manera, hijo, creo que eres una mejor persona por eso"._

"Es hora, Forrest. ¿Cuán pronto podrás reunir a tus hombres y prepararte para el ataque de lleno de Voldemort a Azkaban?" preguntó Arthur, nombrando al Señor Oscuro. El único sonido de estrés que hizo Forrest fue un leve silbido entre dientes al inhalar, sus ojos distraídos cuando mentalmente hacía cuentas de dónde estaban todos.

"Dos horas, Arthur. ¿Asumo que quieres que nos vayamos inmediatamente?" preguntó él, seriamente.

"Inteligencia indica que ya ha enviado emisarios a los dementores, y ahora busca solidificar cierto tipo de alianza".

"De mal en peor," dijo Forrest asintiendo. "¿Podemos contar con alguna asistencia del ministerio?" Arthur asintió.

"Puedes, pero no mucho. Va a ser un caos por un rato hasta que las cosas se pongan en orden. Podrías bien tener cuatro horas por tu cuenta antes de que pueda recurrir a los recursos del ministerio lo suficiente para enviar ayuda".

"¿Mortífagos, también, supongo?"

"Por supuesto. El último recuento los tenía en veinticinco con asistencia constante, pero eso no cuenta para todos los que convocará para que lo ayuden," declaró Arthur.

"¿Qué hay de las barreras y trasladores? ¿Prioridades?"

"Las barreras necesitarán permanecer intactas hasta que _Él_ las haya irrumpido. No tiene sentido abrir las puertas para ellos. Sé que va a interferir con que llegues allá. Puede que haya otros dos hombres, uno con el que estás _bastante_ familiarizado, también en la isla," explicó Arthur, ya que una última breve conversación con Dumbledore había revelado la posibilidad de que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estuvieran presentes en la isla también.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que el ministerio trabaje en contra de nosotros?" preguntó Forrest. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No, no directamente. Sólo dejen todo en claro identificándose a ustedes mismos. Por suerte para nosotros los mortífagos ocupan uniformes," dijo Arthur curvando irónicamente los labios.

"Dos órdenes, igualmente imperativas, ¿como lo habíamos hablado? ¿El muchacho y dar refuerzo a los guardias?" preguntó Forrest. Arthur asintió. "¿Qué hay de los prisioneros? ¿Alguna probabilidad de que encontremos resistencia por parte de ellos?"

"No al principio. Con el tiempo, lejos de los dementores, puede que recuperen sus facultades, pero por ahora... Sirius Black fue el más _cuerdo_ de todos los prisioneros de Azkaban, y bien, tú sabes de él". Los ojos de Forrest estaban sin vida, y abruptamente Arthur recordó que él fue uno de los aurores presentes cuando Sirius fue arrestado. _"Sirius y Harry. No es una sorpresa que te retires después de esto"_.

"Dos horas y me comunicaré de nuevo. Mi equipo estará preparado para el despliegue dentro de una hora y media. ¿Estás coordinando las cosas simultáneamente?" preguntó Forrest. Arthur asintió.

"Sí, pero no con tu equipo. Eso depende de Voldemort, no de nosotros. Sólo llega a Azkaban lo más rápido posible, e infórmame desde allá," ordenó Arthur. Forrest asintió. También había una tercera cosa en la agenda, no tan importante y ciertamente no hablada frente a los otros. Forrest era el más probable que se encontrara con Lucius Malfoy, y sabía con cuantas ganas lo quería Arthur. No iba a dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad. _"Vivo o muerto. No me importa mucho"_.

"Buena suerte, Arthur," dijo Forrest, con ojos determinados.

"A ti también," respondió sinceramente, muy conciente de que el equipo de Forrest era el más probable para que recayera en la mayor cantidad de casualidades.

"Dale mis saludos a Molly," dijo Forrest con una leve sonrisa. Arthur luchó por evitar que su voz hiciera un ruido sentimental, complacido de aun ser capaz de sonar tan calmado.

"Dijo que te espera a cenar la próxima semana". Forrest hizo una mueca.

"A lo mejor té sería más seguro por ahora... y yo llevaré el té y el agua," observó él secamente, luego desapareció del fuego.

"Ellis, Charlie, ¿sus equipos están preparados para irrumpir en la División Dracontine?" preguntó Arthur. Charlie asintió ansiosamente. Arthur se refrenó de hacer una mueca al imaginar la reacción de su hijo por el dragón que Percy había encontrado.

Le dio un resumen a Charlie con tanto detalle como le fue posible para tratar de prepararlo, pero aún estaba preocupado por que su hijo pudiera ser incapaz de retener perspectiva ante tal descarado abuso. No _creía_ que Charlie perdería de vista la gran meta. _"Espero que no"._ Su hijo estaba idealmente calificado para dirigir esta redada, pero Arthur también estaba muy consciente de su profunda pasión por los dragones, y estaba preocupado de que pudiera perjudicarlo.

"Papá, lo haré bien, lo prometo. El pobre miserable resistió hasta ahora, puede durar un poco más," dijo Charlie, claramente leyendo la reticencia de su padre. Arthur asintió. Eso tendría que bastar. "Mi equipo ha sido preparado con Ellis y sus hombres por seis horas ya. Estamos listos para cuando ella lo esté".

"Mi equipo está reunido también. Aunque debo decir que han sido años desde que he tenido tanto entretenimiento a costa de mis compañeros. No tenía idea que todos fueran tan cínicos," dijo Ellis irónicamente. Arthur sonrió. Habían discutido recién la semana pasada cuál sería la mejor forma de educar al resto del equipo muggle que Ellis había elegido respecto a la magia. "Ya estamos listos. Tú sólo da la orden," dijo ella, de vuelta a los negocios. Arthur asintió, complacido.

"Bill, Clifton, ¿están los dos listos?" Bill asintió, casi formal. Sólo las ansias en sus ojos traicionaban la calma de su comportamiento. Estaba prácticamente loco por salir a romper cualquier maldición que Fudge y sus lacayos pudieron haber colocado en los registros y objetos de la Fundación de Recuperación, y estaba particularmente calificado por sus habilidades para detectar firmas mágicas de siglos atrás, ni qué decir de décadas de antigüedad. Arthur sabía que Bill estaba sediento por derrocar a Fudge por lo que le había hecho a Harry, y que era perfecto para este trabajo.

Clifton, por otro lado, se veía casi aburrido. Un hastiado auror veterano, Clifton había estimado que _esta_ redada era demasiado apacible para su gusto, pero cooperaba de cualquier manera. De lo que aún no se daba cuenta del todo era lo esencial que era comenzar a producir evidencia casi inmediatamente para corroborar las acusaciones de Arthur. Si las protestas de Fudge no eran instantáneamente aplastadas, el ministro podría tener suficiente tiempo para empezar a cubrir sus huellas y poner una _prolongación_ en la imprenta que podría desviar alguna de las acusaciones que estaban intentando adjudicarle. Era una posibilidad que Arthur no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

"Sólo dé la orden, gobernador," dijo Clifton. Arthur asintió.

"Ivan, Augusta, Sherman, ¿están listos para la recibir publicidad de sus vidas?" preguntó Arthur con un esbozo de sonrisa. Augusta resopló, haciendo que Sherman arqueara las cejas en sorpresa.

"Sí, bueno, veo que Rita Skeeter está de vuelta en el caso, así que anticipo las más poco favorecedoras fotografías de mi vida," observó ella. Arthur sonrió levemente.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, su Pluma Vuelapluma ha sido confiscada," comentó tranquilizadoramente.

"No sabía que pudiera escribir sin ella," dijo Sherman con genuina sorpresa.

"¿Está mal admitir que me gustaban esos artículos? Me siento inferior diciéndolo," dijo Ivan con una fingida voz chillona.

"Zorra," soltó Augusta, e Ivan le sacó la lengua. Era rarísimo ver a tres veteranos Inefables, jugadores _clave_ para revelar la extensión a la que Fudge había llegado cuando llenó las filas de los Inefables con mortífagos, y testigos visuales de alguno de los más siniestros aspectos de los negocios turbios indirectos del ministro con los muggles, haciéndose bromas unos a otros.

Habían aparecido en la puerta de Arthur dos días atrás. Las últimas piezas del rompecabezas. Reales testigos bajo Veritaserum para los actos turbios de Fudge. Habían comenzado a reunir evidencia en silencio, indignados cuando los compinches de Lucius Malfoy comenzaron a llenar sus filas, viendo y aprendiendo lo que podían.

De hecho, resultó ser que la mayoría de los 'aurores' presentes en la interrogación de Harry fueron la verdad Inefables que Fudge había nombrado recientemente, asociados con Lucius Malfoy. El Señor Oscuro había sabido casi instantáneamente del destino de Harry.

Ivan, Augusta, y Sherman _sabían_ que no tenían nadie con quien ir, así que mantuvieron agachada la cabeza y trataron de mantenerse al margen de las misiones más inmorales. Habían sido excluidos por sus colegas, amenazados por no _participar_, atormentados y sometidos a burlas. Las bromas contra ellos habían pasado de crueles a de plano siniestras: mascotas muertas, parientes recibiendo extraños objetos y cartas claramente con intenciones de amenazas...

Arthur no había tomado ningún riesgo, interrogando a cada uno intensivamente con Veritaserum antes de permitirles entrar en sus planes, y la imagen que cada uno presentaba era impresionante. Tres amigos, compañeros de trabajo, que habían visto a aquellos a su alrededor tener 'accidentes' o cooperar. Hicieron un pacto de revelarse cuando el momento fuera el adecuado, haciendo arreglos para ocultar a sus familias y amigos indefinidamente para evitar la tormenta de las investigaciones del ministerio que inevitablemente realizaría a la División de Inefables. Cómo habían percibido ellos que ese momento era _ahora_, Arthur aun no lo sabía, pero en privado sospechaba que Dumbledore podía haber tenido algo que ver con eso.

Pero los tres amigos que ahora estaban bromeando juguetonamente eran tan mortales como se podía ser, particularmente calificados para entrar rápidamente y obtener su presa. Eran perfectos para los propósitos de Arthur. Quería usar tan poca mano de obra como fuera necesaria para arrestar a Fudge, pero sabía que el hombre podía probar ser un riesgo de alta volatilidad, si se daba cuenta de la extensión de evidencia contra él. Sería algo llamativo, y la imagen que Arthur transmitía al resto del mundo mágico de _cómo_ él investigaba a Fudge era igual de importante que el _por qué_. Docenas de magos a la caza del ministro para detenerlo no era una imagen que quería ver en _El Profeta_.

"Da la orden, Arthur," dijo Sherman, abruptamente serio.

"Estamos listos para terminar nuestras carreras espectacularmente," confirmó secamente Augusta, el destello de acero en sus ojos prometiendo credibilidad a sus palabras.

"Entonces, damas, caballeros, la orden está dada. Sean cuidadosos, sean minuciosos, y hagamos esto sólo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Esto comienza ahora," dijo Arthur, y vio como todas los rostros desaparecieron de las llamas en un parpadeo, dejando al leve crepitar del fuego atrás, el corazón apretado con el conocimiento de lo que todos ellos estaban apunto de enfrentar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cornelius Fudge no era un hombre tonto. Sabía que las paredes habían comenzado a cerrarse a su alrededor. Podía sentirlo picando bajo su piel, como escrutinio no deseado. _"¿Va a ser ese quisquilloso tipo, Weasley?"_ se preguntó, al caminar ampliamente por los corredores del ministerio hacia su oficina. Para un hombre tan incompetente, Arthur Weasley había probado ser más tenaz que un bull terrier. _"Incluso los perros pequeños dejan cicatrices"_. Podía ver las señales; el _secreto_ de Dumbledore de visitar al chico Potter en Azkaban, la desaparición de tres Inefables de fidelidad cuestionable, y por supuesto esos malditos artículos...

"Buenas tardes, ministro," dijo su agobiada secretaria con solo una levísima apariencia de cortesía al pasar por la oficina de ella para entrar a la suya. Lucius no era el único esquivando lechuzas, y Shirley estaba obviamente hastiándose de los Howlers que estaban comenzando a llegar a su escritorio. _"Mala suerte"_. Él asintió, pero no se molestó en responder.

Esos artículos habían probado ser una amenaza. La única cosa que podía deducir era que esa arpía reportera de verdad, realmente _sí_ estuvo en el vecindario, y sacó algunas fotografías. Él había seguido sus artículos por años, y sabía muy bien que de _ninguna manera_ ella había hecho realmente algún reportaje. Podía apostar sus ahorros a que muchos de sus _hechos_ se los había proporcionado Dumbledore.

Lo molestaba que hubiera perdido el control de su medio favorito de desinformación. Donde sea que haya ido esa arpía en el verano, ciertamente había regresado con un espectáculo. Lucius estaba evadiendo sus lechuzas, y las únicas personas que últimamente _querían_ verlo eran personas que él no quería ver.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Sobrevivir el período como Ministro de Magia sin tener que lidiar con una guerra a toda marcha, retirarse a alguna encantadora comunidad mágica tropical, y ofrecerle sabios consejos al siguiente pobre bastardo que tomara su lugar dentro del ministerio. Pensó en eso mucho y por mucho tiempo... El mundo muggle había probado ser un lugar fértil para un mago manipulador sin miedo de ejercer su magia, especialmente si se refería a finanzas.

Habría sido mucho más simple si alguna vez hubiera aprendido a _tolerar_ a los muggles. Si Cornelius hubiera alguna vez planeado simplemente desaparecer en el mundo muggle, lo habría hecho apenas salió el primer artículo en _El Profeta_. Así como estaban las cosas, no tenía intención de renunciar a su legítimo lugar entre sus compañeros magos. Y había movido bastantes piezas para asegurarse que si lo peor llegaba a pasar, él estaba _definitivamente_ cubierto.

Amos Diggory, en una patética táctica de simpatía del ministerio, fue promovido para reemplazar a Barty Crouch padre como jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Y además desde hace un tiempo, Diggory aun tenía que ser presentado a sus menos normalmente conocidos deberes como Representante Secundario con los Inefables. No que _ellos_ hubieran pensado que habían trabajado con Amos por meses hasta ahora. Al menos hasta donde los registros de los pergaminos llegaban. Cualquier orden escrita o correspondencia de cualquier tipo siempre era firmada por Diggory, _"mágicamente, por supuesto"_. El Representante primario para los Inefables habría sido el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero como Fudge había pospuesto a propósito cualquier entrevista para esa posición, él había sido capaz de permanecer actuando como el Primario en el ntertanto.

Era una casualidad que Crouch haya escogido haber desalojado mentalmente el lugar meses antes de morir finalmente, había sido tan fácil de pasar a llevar y manipular. Cornelius había estado horrorizado de saber de la presencia del hijo en el hogar del padre. Barty Crouch hijo podía muy bien haber escuchado la intimidación inicial y tiranía de Cornelius para que renunciara al control de los Inefables. La oportunidad de callar a Crouch hijo permanentemente fue demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Le había ordenado al dementor darle el Beso antes incluso de que entraran a la habitación. Que también previniera cualquier testimonio bajo Veritaserum del regreso de Quien-Ustedes-Saben era un bonus.

Los Inefables _habían_ estado sin rumbo, ociosos. _"Un desperdicio de recursos"_. Cornelius había cambiado todo eso, con la atenta orientación y asistencia de Lucius... Cornelius sonrió perversamente por el pensamiento de la expresión de su colega cuando se diera cuenta que gran parte del rastro de pergaminos incriminatorios eventualmente los guiaría directamente de vuelta a la fortuna Malfoy. Lucius era un esnob del más alto calibre, y complacía a Cornelius enormemente el visualizar a Malfoy reclinado en sus butaca, viendo que los enemigos de Fudge finalmente obtenían la ventaja, sorbiendo su brandy elegantemente y chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación y con un destello en sus ojos, ignorante a la mismísima evidencia al final se resbalaría de los hombros de Cornelius y apuntaría directamente a Crouch en primer lugar, luego a Diggory, y finalmente a Lucius Malfoy. _"Y tú pensaste que me estabas manipulando a mí"_.

Sí, sabía que una tormenta se estaba avecinando, y él pretendía capearla completamente. Además, con Quien-Tú-Sabes de vuelta, Dumbledore tenía peces más grandes que freír de cualquier manera. _"Excepto que te llevaste a su Chico Maravilla"_. Algo infortunado. Pero necesario. _El Profeta_ estaba armando demasiado alboroto con los magos desaparecidos, y él había necesitado un señuelo.

"_Quedan tres meses"_. Tres meses para retirarse como ministro, y honestamente, no le podía importar menos qué pasaría después. Sus finanzas estaba en orden, y aunque nunca se había aliado con Quien-Ustedes-Saben, esperaba completamente ser dejado en paz en _ese_ frente también. "_Todo va bien. Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ciertamente había estado detrás del chico por bastante tiempo"_. Había aprendido tempranamente dentro del ministerio que _todo_ se trataba de los favores; los que debías y los que cobrabas.

Estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y de todo lo que había puesto en movimiento, y por un momento no registró que alguien más estaba en su oficina al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"'_Petrificus Totalus'_," una remilgada voz dijo firmemente, y Cornelius Fudge solo pudo mirar fijamente hacia delante en sorpresa al caer de espaldas, abruptamente dándole una visión de su propio techo. Una cabeza pelirroja entró a su visión, y su mojigato asistente se cernió sobre él. "Apuesto a que pensaste en todo, ¿no?" Percy Weasley preguntó al hincarse al lado de la petrificada figura de Cornelius. _"Incluso los pelos de su nariz son rojos,"_ pensó Fudge distraídamente. Vio, comenzando a estar realmente molesto, a Percy sacar su varita de su bolsillo y mirar hacia arriba, sonriendo levemente. _"Perderás el trabajo por esto. Veremos si vuelves a trabajar en el ministerio otra vez"_.

"No creo que él _fuera_ un riesgo para escaparse, realmente", una voz que Cornelius reconocía vagamente dijo desde algún lugar detrás de él.

"Sí, pero quería que él supiera _ahora_ que no habría funcionado," dijo Percy, y miró de vuelta a Cornelius. Se arrodilló una vez más, su rostro a meros centímetros del de Cornelius, y susurró, "¡Qué vergüenza, tratar de inculpar a un hombre que aún sufre por la perdida de su hijo! Oh, lo descubrimos... ¿Y esos hechizos desmemorizantes en Lane y en mí? Por lo que hiciste con Harry únicamente, espero que te den el Beso".

Percy Weasley apretó su túnica alrededor de él al ponerse de pie, como tratando de reclamar alguna dignidad perdida, sus manos apretadas a sus lados. Su _ex_-asistente no vio a Cornelius nuevamente, y simplemente le asintió a quien sea que estuviera tras él, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación.

"Pues hola, cariño. A mi me luce como una fiesta. ¿Qué piensas tú?" una voz femenina que finalmente reconoció como uno de los Inefables desaparecidos preguntó juguetonamente. _"Augusta"_.

"Ése era el chico de Arthur, ¿no?" preguntó una voz masculina. Aun congelado en su lugar, Cornelius no tenía otra opción mas que continuar mirando hacia el frente, incapaz de ver los rostros de las personas pululando a su alrededor.

"¿Con ese pelo? Por supuesto que lo era. Percy, es su nombre," dijo una tercera voz, más grave y rasposa. _"Ah. Mis tres desaparecidos Inefables. Éste debe ser Sherman. Todos han seguido órdenes mías dadas directamente. Son testigos oculares. Por si solos, podría ser fácil. _Ellos_ ciertamente no son santos. Su palabra contra la mía. ¿Pero Lane, también? Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_.

"Escuché..." el otro hombre comenzó a decir, luego se detuvo.

"Todos nosotros hemos hecho cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos, Ivan. Al menos lo está intentando..." interrumpió Augusta solemnemente, luego su rostro entró a su visión. "Y en cuento a usted, ministro. Vamos a _hacer_ que le importe," le prometió en voz baja, sus ojos duros e inclementes.

"_¿Cómo supo Weasley siquiera que _tenía_ un hechizo desmemorizante? ¿Qué salió mal?"_ Cornelius podía sentir a su corazón latiendo como el de una liebre aterrorizada, su mente pensando apresuradamente para tratar de comprender qué estaba pasando. Sólo conocía a una persona que pudiera haber roto los hechizos desmemorizantes. _"Dumbledore"_. Se sintió a si mismo elevarse en el aire y flotar fuera de su oficina. Un rápido vistazo a su secretaria, Shirley, dejó que la pieza final del rompecabezas encajara en su lugar. _"¿Pero cómo pudo cualquier persona haber sabido que inculpé a Diggory?"_ El rostro de su secretaria tenía una adusta expresión de satisfacción cuando pasó frente a ella. _"Ella los ayudó. Mi secretaria me traicionó"_.

"¿Recuerda a la pequeña niña que trajo para la interrogación de Harry Potter? Anne es mi sobrina. Ruegue por que él aún esté vivo," siseó ella, y se despidió con un alegre movimiento de mano, sus ojos brillantes con un regocijo maniaco mientras él dejaba la habitación. "¡Hasta la vista!" gritó, y Cornelius sintió a su casa de naipes se derrumbarse cuando todos sus cuidadosos planes desenmarañados. No había ningún lugar a donde escapar ahora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Si sé que han pasado como cien mil años desde la última actualización y que ya los tengo comiendose las uñas de su quinta mano porque Azkaban no llega nunca!! Siento su desesperación, créanme :P Pero no hay nada que hacerle, no tengo más tiempo para actualizar, asi que paciencia no más... Pero! para no dejarlos vagando en un abismo de soledad y desesperación absoluta, les informo: el siguiente chapi **SI** es en Azkaban. No les comento nada más para no matarles la historia, pero al menos ahora saben que Sirius no perdió repentinamente su sentido de la orientación (como a mi normalmente me pasa :cof cof:) y realmente se _acuerda_ como llegar a Azkaban ;D ... Ahora en cuanto a que se acuerda como salir...  
Ah... no les encanta cuando tienen el poder de dejar a la gente en suspenso?? :sonrisa malvada: Lo siento, las altas horas de la noche (eran las 2am cuando escribí esta parte) y la falta de sueño me desestabilizan.

Yap, uber uber uber gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews :D La falta de memoria me mata, pero creo haber respondido personalmente a todos, así que me remitiré a repetir las gracias solamente y no gastar más espacio, aunque ustedes saben que los adoro, cierto??

Sponsoreado y beteado por _Iserith_, por supuesto!! Mi beta, aish, que la adoro :3 Creanmé, _no_ quieren leer mis chapis sin su beteo, se habrían encontrado con algo así como Innombrables en vez de Inefables. Lo sé, terrible T.T. Ella le hace un gran favor al mundo. Ahora, lo que SI quieren ir a ver es el fic que ella está traduciendo :D A mi me tiene con ganas de que suba luego otro chapi T.T Pero apenas suba esto beteo el de ella, así que no desesperen, va a actualizar luego ;D

El siguiente chapi? No lo sé... No debería demorarme taaanto en este, eso sí, porque como ya dije, me falla la memoria, y ... pues se me olvidó como seguía la trama, así que quiero leer luego el chapi XD Y así aprovecho de traducir rapidito. Pero nada de andarme apurando que me estreso XD Nah, mentira, pero ya saben que postearé tan pronto lo tenga :)

Ahora, aviso de utilidad pública: en la siguiente semana o por ahí, publicaré uno o dos fics más. No, no se preocupen, no interferirán con la regularidad de éste porque esos otros son cortitos y los traduzco en clases, cuando se supone que debería estar poniendo atención :cof cof: Pero en fin, les recomiendo que en unos cuantos dias (en uno o dos dias más, cuando recupere la cordura) se den una vuelta por mi profile para ver de qué se tratan. Les informo que yo no traduzco solo por traducir, sino porque esos fics me llegaron al corazón de un modo u otro. No creo que pierdan nada dandose una vuelta por allá ;D

Ah, que terminó largo el pie de página :-x Yap, nos vemos en el siguiente chapi. Sí, lo sé, "lo más pronto posible, o si no..."


	35. ¿Rescate?

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío... creo que salgo perdiendo en esta ecuación... En fin, he aquí el amor al arte!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

35. ¿Rescate?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, respirando el aire del océano profundamente.

"¿Estás seguro, Sirius? Hemos estado aquí por más de una hora ya," preguntó Remus, su voz apenas audible por sobre el forzado chirrido del pequeño motor del bote que habían conseguido y las olas que chocaban contra los lados, meciéndolos de lado a lado. Sirius asintió.

"_¿__Cómo explico esto de manera que tenga sentido? Puedo oler Azkaban, la locura; incluso en mi forma humana... Bueno, la verdad, Moony _podría_ entenderlo"_. Sirius negó con la cabeza distraídamente. "Estoy seguro. Créeme cuando te digo: estamos cerca," afirmó con la voz rasposa por la emoción reprimida. _"Estoy llegando, Harry. Estamos llegando"_.

"Va a llover luego. Hechiza tu túnica ahora," ordenó Remus. Sirius abrió los ojos para mirar a su amigo. _"Se ve cansado"_. Su rostro, normalmente pálido, estaba grisáceo con la fatiga y preocupación, sus ojos solemnes por la muda preocupación y los miedos que seguían siendo una tangible entidad entre ellos, sin ser dichos pero comprendidos. _"¿Está vivo? ¿Estará cuerdo? ¿Estamos a tiempo? ¿Los dementores ya han cambiado de bando? ¿Ya está Voldemort allá?"_ Sirius hechizó su túnica obedientemente, muy al tanto de las notables habilidades de Remus para sentir los cambios climáticos, así como también podía decir infaliblemente qué hora del día era sin necesidad de usar el sol o ver cuán lejos estaba la luna llena. _"¿Me reconocerás, Harry?"_

Sirius sabía que Remus lo estaba mirando con preocupación cuando cerró sus ojos nuevamente e inhaló profundamente, levantando su brazo y apuntando ligeramente hacia la derecha. Se afeitó los indicios de barba con un hechizo después de un rápido vistazo a su reflejo en el agua al subirse al bote, iluminado por la luz del muelle, pero sabía que aun así se veía terrible. Remus ajustó el rumbo del bote, familiarizado ya con el inusual modo de navegación. La túnica de Sirius estaba tiesa por el agua salada, seca por los encantamientos que los protegerían ahora de la repentina llovizna.

Por lo menos, el tormentoso mar se calmó un poco cuando el frente de lluvia pasó, asentándose a una densa y brumosa lluvia que reducía la visibilidad (no que tuvieran mucho de todas maneras en el gris de antes del amanecer) y envolvía al bote, amortiguando el chirrido del motor.

Moony era sorprendentemente adepto para manejar el pequeño bote, a gusto con su operación. _"Has estado ocupado mientras yo no estaba"_. Evidentemente, era bastante hábil para moverse dentro del mundo muggle, lo que también fue evidenciado por la facilidad con la que encontró el muelle más cercano y dónde adquirir mapas y cartas marítimas.

Para Sirius el motor sonaba como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, pero Remus lo había tranquilizado en repetidas ocasiones afirmándole que eso no iba a suceder. Hasta donde se refería a la maquinaria muggle, Sirius estaba más acostumbrado al ruido sordo de una motocicleta; el profundo gruñido de poder. La frenética y chillona fuente de locomoción que los impulsaba hacia delante lo hacía mover los remos nerviosamente, asegurándolos debajo del asiento con firmeza, confiado de que los estarían usando en cualquier momento.

El más leve, más sutil hormigueo de magia anunció el apagón del motor, el repentino silencio espeluznante con su finalidad. Remus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tirar del cordel, meciendo el bote al hacerlo, tratando de encender el motor nuevamente, pero Sirius ya estaba sacando los remos.

"No le molestes, Moony. Ya hemos pasado los encantamientos anti-muggles. Ésta es la última barrera. Nada hecho por muggles va a funcionar en este punto. Tendremos que remar rápidamente. Las corrientes aquí son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que los botes varados se desvíen del rango de la isla en cuestión de minutos," explicó Sirius, colocando los remos en los pequeños soportes de metal a cada lado y asegurando sus pies al tirar de ellos con ganas, ignorando el escozor de la sal en sus manos (_"patas"_) a carne viva por el brutal viaje, complacido cuando el bote se impulsó hacia delante.

"Sirius..."

Un recuerdo de las barreras anti-muggles hace tiempo sepultado resurgió a la superficie cuando se acercaron a la isla. Recordó un día en Azkaban cuando un eco de voces alcanzó las ásperas costas y su diminuta celda. No eran gritos o llantos... Era una conversación casual. Muggles extraviados, todavía sin preocuparse por su apremiante situación, bromeando con falso coraje al luchar por volver a encender el motor. Tomó tan poco tiempo para que se deslizaran fuera del alcance, solo el sonido del motor volviendo a la vida fue prueba de que las corrientes los habían llevado más allá de las barreras mágicas.

Sólo lo había escuchado una vez, en su forma animaga... La más breve, más hermosa conexión con el mundo exterior que Azkaban proveería jamás. _"No. Eso no es cierto. La fotografía en _El Profeta_ de la familia Weasley _lo fue_"_. No podía reírse como Padfoot, pero podía aullar, y por unas pocas preciosas horas su mente fue capaz de alejarse junto con los desventurados muggles, su imaginación siguiéndolos cuando regresaban a la costa, regresaban a sus mundanas vidas, hasta que los dementores se llevaron incluso eso...

"¿Estás escuchándome?..."

Podía olerlo con claridad ahora. _"Muerte. Locura. Terror. Dolor. Pérdida. Desesperación. Fracaso. Estamos cerca"_. Sirius comenzó a divagar, al permitir que sus sentidos una vez más cambiaran la dirección del bote (_"Eso es. Un poco más a la derecha"_). Comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, su espalda y hombros ardiendo con una fatiga que amenazaba con abrumarlo en cualquier momento. Sabía que había estado andado a base de pura adrenalina por bastante tiempo ya, pero también sabía que lo llevaría más allá. _"Tiene que"_.

"Padfoot, mírame..."

Sirius sintió surgir el pánico cuando la siguiente bocanada de aire le dijo que el olor de la isla había cambiado de la derecha al lado izquierdo del bote. _"Merlín, ya lo estamos pasando. Demasiado rápida. La corriente es demasiado rápida,"_ pensó desesperado al tratar de aumentar el ritmo.

"Sirius, deja que yo lo haga," pidió Moony, y puso una mano sobre la suya, cesando con su remar, gentilmente sacando sus acalambrados dedos de los remos, sus ojos ensombrecidos con preocupación. _"Por supuesto"_. Sirius inmediatamente soltó los remos y se movió fuera del camino, colocándose en la parte de atrás del bote donde Remus había estado sentado originalmente, sintiéndose como un tonto. _"¿Cuándo se movió hacia adelante desde la parte de atrás del bote? Concéntrate. Debería haber hecho que él remara desde el principio. Tonto, Sirius. Piensa"_.

El repentino impulso de rapidez lo sorprendió cuando Moony comenzó a remar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la gentil naturaleza de Remus que a menudo olvidaba la aumentada fuerza de licántropo que el hombre poseía. Dándole un vistazo a sus manos, Sirius notó que sus palmas estaban sangrando nuevamente, los cortes que Moony recién había sanado ahora estaban abiertos, rojos cortes en su sucia piel. _"No es una buena señal"_. Y nada de lo que pudiera darse el lujo. _"Al menos no la mano que sostiene mi varita"_. El siguiente aroma le dijo a Sirius que la isla estaba una vez más al lado derecho del bote, y sintió que el pánico que había amenazado con invadirlo era sofocado. Se limpió sus manos en su túnica, reconfortado por el calor que irradiaba la tela, luego pasó sus dedos por su cabello, alejando los empapados mechones de su rostro. _"Mejor"_.

Se sentía bien ir directamente hacia Harry finalmente. _"Debería haber hecho eso desde un principio"_. Fue ingenuo de Harry pensar que su testimonio ayudaría, y ridículo de parte de Sirius el adjudicarse la travesía de capturar a Peter cuando la propuesta de su ahijado había fallado. _"Condenado Dumbledore de todas maneras"_. Sirius sabía por qué lo había hecho, incluso si _era_ imprudente en retrospectiva. Fue el odio lo que lo había impulsado; la obsesión que había regresado con toda la fuerza cuando Harry fue arrestado. _"Pettigrew. Todo esto es obra de Pettigrew"_. Incluso si daba con la maldita rata y lo mostraba para que el mundo lo viera, Fudge aun habría encontrado una manera para condenarlo... y a Harry.

"_Por favor, Harry, que estés vivo. No dejes que llegue demasiado tarde"_. Era más un mantra que una plegaría. Sirius no tenía mucha fe en Dumbledore ya. _"¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué le diste a elegir siquiera?"_ Porque eso era lo que había hecho. Sirius había tenido _un montón_ de tiempo para reflexionar al respecto, y ciertas cosas no tenían sentido. _"Fue esa conversación. Después del cumpleaños de Harry"_. Dumbledore le había dado a Harry un traslador... y una elección, entonces. Recordaba bien cuán conmocionado había estado Harry después de su conversación privada. _"Merlín. ¡Acababa de cumplir quince! Ni siquiera pudiste haberle dejado un día de paz"_. Sirius sintió que su labio se curvaba por la rabia.

"¿Cuánto más lejos?" Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos. Deliberadamente. "Estás gruñendo de nuevo". _"Ah."_

"No más de unos pocos minutos," respondió, su tono de voz muy bajo. Las olas se habían vuelto progresivamente pequeñas a medida que el bote se acercaba a la orilla. Un gran cúmulo de rocas en la distancia, traicioneras para barcos más grandes, hacían de barreras para las olas más altas, protegiendo la isla de las tormentas más duras.

"¿Sabes dónde está él?" preguntó Remus en voz baja, entendiendo la indicación de Sirius de hablar en voz baja.

"Sí," respondió el animago. "Está cerca de donde yo estuve". _"Tomará más tiempo encontrarlo si lo movieron. Tiempo que difícilmente podemos permitirnos. Deja que aún esté ahí"_. Remus arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Debimos haber ido por él antes," continuó, su voz sin vida. Los ojos de Remus miraron a Sirius con dureza. Luego, a regañadientes, asintió.

"Creo que tienes razón. _Nunca_ debería haber sido usado como una distracción," declaró Remus, y Sirius abruptamente se dio cuenta que no se estaba refiriendo a las acciones de Fudge contra Harry... se refería a Dumbledore. Moony le había explicado en detalle todo lo que había sido capaz de deducir de los ataques coordinados al ministerio que Arthur Weasley estaba orquestando ahora mismo.

"Si lo sacamos de ahí..." comenzó Sirius.

"_Cuando_ lo saquemos de ahí..." lo interrumpió Remus.

"Nunca lo apartaré de mi vista. No va a acercar _ni un pelo_ a Hogwarts..."

"Eso puede ser un poco extremo. ¿Qué hay de Ron y Hermione? Además, no puedes convertirlo en un ermitaño..."

"Bah. Ellos pueden visitar. A él no le gusta la fama de todas maneras..."

"... sólo porque a ti no..." terminó Remus.

"Además... Eres un profesor. Lo que tú no puedas enseñarle, otros que conocemos podrán," anunció Sirius con certeza, como si el plan ya estuviera puesto en su lugar.

"Sirius... Si él estuviera a nuestro cuidado, incluso en Hogwarts, no estaría en tanto peligro como lo ha estado hasta ahora," respondió Remus, diciendo en voz alta la verdad que ellos dos sabían. Era la verdad que, una vez que Sirius se dio cuenta, lo dejó sin respiración por el shock y la decepción.

Si Harry _tuviera_ guardianes en su vida... Si James y Lily hubieran estado vivos, ellos nunca habrían permitido que estuviera en peligro. _"¿Tener que elegir? No habría pasado"_. Huesos rotos por el Quidditch era una cosa... Voldemort era algo completamente diferente. _"Merlín, con sólo el primer año probablemente lo hubieran dejado con tutores privados"_.

Mientras algunas cosas que lo que Harry había enfrentado en Hogwarts no pudieron haber sido evitadas, otras _sí_ pudieron serlo. Así como son las cosas, con los Dursley como guardianes, por tanto Dumbledore como el encargado primario, la vida de Harry estaba en las manos de un hombre que velaba por los mejores intereses de la comunidad mágica... _"No los de Harry"_.

Sirius se obligó a no pensar en su ahijado esos últimos días en La Madriguera, y lo mucho peor que se debía ver ahora. En vez de eso, se distrajo a sí mismo especulando sobre el conjuro que Remus le había explicado que conectaba a Snape con Harry. _"Por otro lado... quizá eso no es mucho mejor"_.

Remus se detuvo un momento para masajear su nuca cansinamente, obviamente tratando de calmar una jaqueca antes de comenzar a remar nuevamente. _"Se ven tan cansado. Se ve viejo. No quiero que él se vea así. Desearía poder rescatar a Harry por mi cuenta"_.

"Hay un poco de Pepper Up en el bolso a tus pies," dijo Remus. "¿Por qué no sacas un par?" Sirius frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante y buscando en el bolso, encontrando los frascos fácilmente.

"¿Qué estas insinuando, Moony? ¿Que necesito dos?" gruñó malhumorado. Remus arqueó una ceja irónicamente.

"No... Que ambos necesitamos una. Aunque hay otra en el bolso si crees que necesitas más," respondió. Sirius entornó los ojos, fastidiado, al tragarse el contenido y pasarle un frasco a Moony.

"Es joven y resistente, Sirius. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que nosotros jamás pudimos haber esperado," le dijo tranquilizadoramente con vapor apenas saliendo de sus orejas, dejando de lado el frasco y poniéndose a remar nuevamente. Pero Sirius también podía ver el miedo latente en los ojos de Moony, y sabía que en privado compartían los mismos temores. _"Tanto tiempo solo. Demasiado tiempo. Ha estado ahí por semanas..."_

"Lo necesito," declaró Sirius, incapaz de expresar apropiadamente el creciente agujero en su corazón que estaba amenazando con consumirlo completamente si no podía salvar a Harry. Ya no podía imaginar a un mundo sin su ahijado en él. Agitó la cabeza y suspiró. Dudaba que pudiera lograrlo sin él. Era así de simple.

"Yo también," respondió Moony, sus ojos ensombrecidos al mirar a Sirius, quizás implicando algo más, luego dio un respingo por el sonido de madera arañando piedras cuando el bote llegó a la costa. Remus negó con la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente, divertido por sus propios nervios.

"De acuerdo entonces," dijo Sirius y desenfundó la varita que Remus le había dado. "Te dije que sabía como llegar aquí," bromeó en voz baja y forzó a sus músculos a no temblar por el recuerdo del frío envolviéndolo. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para recomponerse cuando una completa variedad de emociones corrieron de su corazón a su garganta, casi abrumándolo, hasta que las hizo a un lado forzosamente, una caja de Pandora de memorias que se rehusaban a permanecer desvanecidas por mucho más tiempo. _"Después"._

"Sirius..." susurró Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si... si es demasiado para nosotros, y los dementores nos rodean..." dijo vacilante.

"Moony..." comenzó a decir Sirius. Remus levantó una mano para evitar que siguiese hablando.

"Es sólo... No hagas nada estúpido. Una vez que lo tengas a salvo, no te atrevas a volver por mí. Quiero que él te tenga en su vida," declaró Moony con absoluta seguridad. _"Moony, si llega a eso, una vez que él esté a salvo, no hay forma de que te vaya a dejar a ti atrás. Ustedes _dos_ son mi familia. Pero dejaré que tus ilusiones se queden así por ahora"_. Sirius no dijo nada, en vez dejó que su ceño fruncido fuera su respuesta. El gesto se perdió para Remus, sin embargo, cuando dio un paso afuera del bote.

La isla estaba mortalmente silenciosa, el suave chapoteo de las olas en la rocosa costa era silenciado por la niebla. Sirius se encogió cuando Remus empujó el bote ligeramente más adentro en la rocosa playa, asegurándose de que la corriente no se lo llevaría en caso de que lo necesitaran para escapar, el arañante sonido evidente en el abrumante silencio. Siguieron los pasos a lo largo de la costa sin hablar, Remus siguiendo las indicaciones de Sirius.

"_Relájate. Sabes que los dementores no pueden escuchar en el sentido técnico de la palabra. Las barreras y hechizos están en su lugar, por lo que no creo que Voldemort haya llegado"_. El andar de Sirius era regular y confiado en las desiguales rocas, a pesar del resbaloso musgo. Incluso aunque no estaba en excelente forma, su coordinación había mejorado mucho desde que había salido de aquí.

Sus músculos se habían atrofiado horriblemente en Azkaban, hasta un punto donde Sirius había estado preocupado de nunca poder ser capaz de soportar nada arduo nuevamente. El escape casi lo había matado. Para el tiempo en que la corriente había llevado a su forma animaga lejos del alcance de las barreras mágicas, Sirius ya estaba comenzando a luchar por mantenerse a flote. Sólo un pedazo de madera flotante cercano había salvado su vida.

"_Me había dado por vencido, ¿lo ves?,"_ podía admitir Sirius ahora, al moverse fácilmente en el grisáceo crepúsculo del amanecer. Era algo sobre lo que Remus nunca había preguntado, pero últimamente el animago había visto la pregunta en sus ojos. _"No me molestaba en tratar de ejercitar. A duras penas comía. Es por eso que mi cuerpo está en un estado tan lamentable. Me senté en mi celda y esperé. Esperé a morir, esperé a ver mis fracasos nuevamente, esperé..."_

Cuando Sirius había llegado a Azkaban, estaba tan mal que ni siquiera recordaba que _era_ un animago. Sólo muchos años más tarde en su estadía, agobiado por los escalofríos de una fiebre, se había transformado inadvertidamente. Y fue tanto alivio... El cálido pelaje ayudaba a su cuerpo y alma de cierta manera, y la forma canina amortiguaba lo que los dementores eran capaces de absorber... _"Pero yo no quería hacerlo. Me sentía _mejor_. ¿Cómo podía sentirme mejor cuando James y Lily estaban muertos?"_

"_Pude haber escapado en cualquier momento después de eso. Ésa es tu muda pregunta, ¿no es así, Moony? Gracias por no preguntar. Pero _era_ mi culpa, y me merecía lo que había recibido"_. Las noches de terror que tenía se habían vuelto peores. Los dementores sólo habían llevado a la superficie los momentos más emocionalmente dolorosos... Su vida en Azkaban había sido casi tan difusa y muda como su tiempo en Hogwarts. Hasta ahora.

Los recuerdos estaban regresando. Fríos, oscuros días cuando los gritos casi se habían vuelto demasiado. Cuando golpear su cabeza contra las paredes permitían que un momento de paz y mareo lo envolvieran, y cambiaran los gritos por un distante zumbido. _"No fue exactamente que hubiera _retenido_ mi cordura ahí. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora, aunque si me hubieras preguntado incluso un par de semanas atrás, aún pensaría que lo había hecho. La recobré, lentamente"_.

La pérdida y soledad lo habían inundado desde el momento en que recién lo habían traído a la isla, y Sirius había caído a oscuros lugares dentro de su mente, lugares que aún lo hacían despertar gritando. _"Desearía _no_ haber recordado"_. Pero alguna absurdamente determinada parte de él había susurrado palabras en sus sueños de vez en cuando. _"Tú no lo hiciste,"_ le recordaría la voz. _"No fue tu culpa. Pensaste que era astuto. Ése no es un crimen, ¿o sí?"_ Sirius se despertaría confundido y desconcertado; algunas veces incluso gritando el nombre de sus amigos, como si todavía estuviera en la torre de Gryffindor y Azkaban fuera solo un horrible sueño.

En retrospectiva, se había llegado a dar cuenta que _esa_ pequeña voz era lo que lo había guiado de vuelta a la cordura. Y tratando de analizar precisamente _qué _era esa voz, que evitaba que se deslizara a una demencia sin retorno, no podía decirlo con honestidad. ¿Qué voz tenía la inocencia en el derecho de luchar por vivir? ¿De tratar de pensar coherentemente? ¿Cuál era el sentido? _"Nunca lo sabrás"_, susurró la voz conspiratoriamente. _"Mejor prepararse ahora,"_ le decía. _"¿Prepararse para qué?"_ Sirius ni siquiera podía alcanzar a comprender _qué_ estaba esperando, pero el hecho de que debería estar preparado para algo lo ayudaba a aclarar su mente y evitar que diera ese último, irrevocable paso hacia rendirse completamente.

Había estado así por años, vacilando débilmente entre la cordura y demencia, esperando por _eso_. Y _eso_ llegó. Una razón para escapar. La foto de una patética, contenta, sarnosa rata sin un dedo, de vacaciones en Egipto con una familia que también se sabía que tenía un hijo que era el mejor amigo de El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Los recuerdos de las últimas palabras de Peter antes de desaparecer; la expresión en su rostro de sombría desesperación y nauseabundo horror; estaba tan nítidamente grabada en la mente de Sirius que en el momento que la oportunidad se presentó, la elección era clara. Dejaría Azkaban y le daría caza a Peter o moriría tratando. No más dudas o arrepentimiento. Aunque fuera la _última_ cosa que hiciera, miraría la vida desvanecerse de los ojos de su antiguo mejor amigo cuando le estrangulara el cuello. _"Aunque un cuello roto también bastaría"_.

Sirius había estado tan perdido, consumido por su propio ardiente odio, que ni siquiera se le había _ocurrido_ tratar de probar su inocencia. Si hubiera atrapado a Peter en esos primeros pocos días, probablemente lo habría asesinado al instante y le habría dejado sus restos a los gusanos. _"Heh"_.

Pero el momento nunca se había presentado. Después de un tiempo, desanimado por su falta de éxito, decidió que quería darle un vistazo al muchacho en que se había convertido Harry. Permaneció en las afueras de las barreras que Dumbledore sin duda había colocado alrededor de la casa que recordaba era donde los Dursley se habían mudado, esperando pillar un vistazo de su ahijado en el jardín delantero.

En vez de eso, había visto a un perdido, desesperado, enfadado niño de trece años arrastrando todas sus mundanas pertenencias, obviamente teniendo claro donde _no_ quería estar, pero sin ninguna idea de a dónde ir desde ahí. Sirius casi se le había acercado, ahí mismo. Ciertamente no iba a dejar que Harry vagara por el pueblo por su cuenta, desprotegido. En vez de eso, el muchacho accidentalmente había llamado al Autobús Noctámbulo, y la oportunidad se deslizó fuera de su agarre.

Pero otra oportunidad vino para dejar las cosas claras con Harry. Por mucho que quisiera a Pettigrew muerto, también se dio cuenta que el chico necesitaba saber la verdad. Había observado a Harry por suficiente tiempo para saber que iría en busca de Ron en vez de ir por ayuda. _"Gryffindors, todos nosotros. ¿Hay algo malo con eso? Huh. Pregúntale a un Ravenclaw"_.

Irónicamente, fue el propio amargo dolor de Harry, grabado en su rostro al tratar de reunir el coraje para matar a Sirius, antes cuando pensaba que él fue quien había traicionado a sus padres, que lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. Fue una de las pocas veces que había visto a Harry completamente desprotegido, y el rango de emociones que había cruzado por su rostro lo conectó a Sirius de maneras que nunca había soñado. Se dio cuenta que habría sido precisamente su suerte el ser asesinado justo al estar _a punto_ de revelar a Peter.

Desde esa noche, la mismísima noche que le ofreció a Harry irse a vivir con él, algo en él se calmó. En vez del siempre presente susurro en el fondo de su mente: _"Mata a Peter, venga a James y Lily, detén los ecos del llanto de Harry por una madre que nunca vendrá por él de nuevo"_, había cambiado. _"Ése es mi ahijado. Mírenlo, tratando con tantas ganas, tan perdido. Ayúdalo"_. La necesidad era casi primaria ahora. _"Ayúdalo. Por favor no me dejes llegar tarde"_.

Cuando Sirius se acercó a las rocas que eran la base donde descansaba la prisión misma, pudo sentir a sus dientes castañar. Sus dedos aferrando la varita que Remus le había dado se sentían perturbantemente entumecidos. Una mano descansó brevemente en su hombro diciéndole que Remus lo había notado. Sirius se tensó por el toque, luego asintió una vez, dándole a entender que lo aceptaba. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y comenzó a bajar por los grandes pedruscos al pie de los acantilados que sostenían a Azkaban.

Un breve golpecito en su hombro expresó la confusión de Remus. _"¿Por qué estamos yendo por aquí?"_ estaba preguntando._ "Azkaban está en _esa_ dirección"_. Sirius levantó un dedo. _"Espera. Ya lo verás"_.

El más leve eco reveló una diminuta caverna, una pequeña sombra apenas visible a simple vista unos cuantos metros más abajo. Sirius se dejó caer con un leve chapoteo. Remus lo siguió ágilmente. Era una oxidada tubería de desagüe, corroída por la sal y el tiempo. El enrejado en las barras de metal a la entrada aún estaba en su lugar, pero se salieron con facilidad en las manos de Sirius; el metal estaba corroído y cubierto con afilados moluscos. La expresión en el rostro de Remus le dijo a su amigo que se había dado cuenta que así era como se había escapado antes.

"Nadie puede escucharnos aquí abajo," dijo Sirius con voz normal, sobresaltando a Moony.

"Esto es, ¿no es así?" preguntó Remus, con voz sorprendida. Sirius asintió.

Sirius estaba profundamente agradecido de haber pensado en poner la reja de vuelta cuando había escapado de la isla originalmente. No había estado preocupado en ese momento de que todo el lugar fuera a ser examinado, tratando de determinar cómo había escapado a la hora de almuerzo. "_¿Me pregunto qué les habrán dicho los dementores?"_ Si hubiera dejado la reja circular a un lado, el ministerio podría haberla encontrado y resellado la entrada. Así como fueron las cosas, la olvidada tubería del desagüe era una vía simple y fácil de acceso de la prisión. _"De nuevo"_.

"Es de marea baja," observó Moony cuando Sirius tomó el mando.

"Algo bueno. Es un desagradable nado," observó Sirius. No se dio la vuelta para mirar la expresión de su amigo, aunque sospechaba saber cómo era.

"¿Era éste el único camino?" preguntó Remus, su voz vacilante.

"No podía salir caminando por la puerta frontal, ¿no?" trató de bromear Sirius, aunque casi lo había hecho... _"Deslizarse entre las barras como un emancipado animago fue mas bien una habilidad truculenta"..._ al iluminar su varita y encaminarse más adentro en las tuberías. Su tono de voz no coincidía con sus palabras.

"Nunca había estado aquí antes," dijo Moony en voz baja. _"Lo sé"_. "Casi estaba temeroso de imaginar como sería," dijo, sobresaltando a Sirius. _"Realmente no queremos hablar de esto ahora, ¿cierto?"_

"Hogar dulce hogar," dijo Sirius para hacer llegar el mensaje a destino. _Realmente_ no quería hablar de eso. Remus se encogió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Está muy lejos?" preguntó, cambiando de tema. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"No es algo tan malo. Es un poco de escalada, eso si, para llegar a las cloacas de más arriba. Y no va a oler lindo," prometió. Remus no dijo nada como respuesta.

Viajaron por múltiples niveles de las cañerías de las alcantarillas, eventualmente deslizándose por una estrecha tubería en el piso para llegar a un musgoso almacén. Sirius musitó un encantamiento limpiador para los dos.

"¿No detectarán la magia?" susurró Remus con alarma, aunque suspiró con alivio cuando el hedor de alcantarilla fue removido de su túnica y zapatos.

"No. Estamos abajo, donde están los cuarteles de los elfos domésticos," susurró Sirius en respuesta. No necesitaban preocuparse por una estrecha vigilancia. Se estaba acercando el horario de desayuno, lo que prontamente le explicó a Moony una vez que se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Azkaban no había cambiado en absoluto. Las paredes de piedra aún brillaban con humedad y algas. Ocasionalmente pasaban por un musgoso riachuelo donde el agua de la lluvia había estado filtrándose por décadas, su sendero grabado en la piedra. El piso de adoquín era disparejo y hacia resonar fuertemente sus pisadas hasta que Remus les lanzó encantamientos silenciadores en sus botas. La fría y opresiva oscuridad, los distantes susurros y lloriqueos, y el prevaleciente olor de carne podrida (_"no de pescado"_) le hacía difícil a Sirius respirar. _"Está a tres celdas de tu viejo hogar,"_ había dicho Snape. _"Tienes que estar con vida, Harry. Ya casi estamos ahí"_.

Sirius tenía tanto frío que por poco se pierde las primeras señales de advertencia. Sólo los leves ecos de sus propios llantos en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no iba a ir, lo alertó de que un dementor estaba cerca. Los ojos de Moony se ensancharon cuando Sirius extinguió la luz de su varita, empujándolo bruscamente contra la pared del corredor. No tuvo tiempo para pensar o reaccionar, pero podía sentir que casi habían sido descubiertos. _"¿Cuántos? No puedo decirlo. Sólo uno, creo. Deben poder percibir a Remus. Está bien"_. Sirius colocó su varita en la frente de Remus.

"'_Stupefy'_," dijo en voz baja, y se transformó en Padfoot, haciendo lo que más pudo para amortiguar el cuerpo de Remus al desplomarse al piso, el leve sonido de un golpe dejándole saber que sólo había sido parcialmente exitoso en hacerlo. _"Ouch. Lamento eso"_. Tembló, esperando al leve sonido de la tela y el sutil regreso de la calidez en el aire anunciara el abandono del dementor. _"Está pasando la lista"_. Había olvidado que pasar la lista tomaba más tiempo que las rondas. Cada mañana los dementores iban de celda en celda, contando a los prisioneros. Era una excusa para acercarse más a cada prisionero. Pasaba justo después que el engrudo del desayuno fuera servido. _"No se habían ido aún. Descuidado. Casi hice que atraparan a Moony"_.

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que ningún dementor iba a venir, se atrevió a cambiar a su forma humana. "_'Ennervate'_", dijo y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Remus desenfundó su varita y la tenía lista al instante. "_'Lumos'_," dijo Sirius y trató de parecer sumiso e inofensivo. Ciertamente era fácil verse tímido frente a la furia de Remus. Su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos destellaban con ira.

"Dame una buena razón por la que hiciste eso," dijo Remus en una calmada y siniestra voz.

"Stupefy es el único hechizo que conozco que se lleva todo de lo que los dementores se alimentan. Bueno, una poción para dormir sin soñar también podría haber funcionado, pero... no importa," expuso Sirius, deteniéndose antes de lanzarse en una larga explicación. Estaba balbuceando un poco. "Te sintieron, Moony, no podía arriesgar que nos detectaran tan pronto. Las emociones de Padfoot son tan vagas e inespecíficas que los dementores típicamente me desprecian. No así contigo," explicó tranquilizándolo. Remus no estaba impresionado.

"¡Me pudiste haber advertido!" gruñó, y Sirius una vez más se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba su antigua celda. Se encogió de hombros.

"Has tenido una vida difícil, Remus. No hay duda al respecto. ¿Pero cuán importantes son para ti los recuerdos de Hogwarts, de tus amigos, de las bromas que solíamos hacer como los Merodeadores? Creo que tú más que todos atesoras esos momentos, incluso ahora, porque ser un licántropo _ha sido_ duro para ti. ¿Qué crees que significa la amistad para la mayoría de los prisioneros aquí? La merienda más reciente de los dementores ha sido Harry, y tú sabes cómo fue su niñez. Estoy sorprendido de que pueda conjurar un Patronus, francamente. Ha tenido tan pocas cosas positivas en su vida, y..." Sirius tuvo que detenerse, pasando una mano por su rostro para recomponerse. _"Demasiado cerca. Casi estamos ahí, Harry"_. Estaba tratando de transmitir su punto de vista, no llorar.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si Harry fue una merienda, tú eres un bufé escandinavo. Nunca he descubierto cómo se comunican los dementores, pero créeme cuando te digo que si uno te percibía, muchos más habrían seguido," explicó, dando la vuelta a una esquina, y comenzar a avanzar rápidamente hacia delante.

Había tratado de calcular el tiempo de su irrupción a la prisión perfectamente. En las horas antes del amanecer era el único momento en el día en que las 'estrellas se alineaban', por decirlo de alguna manera. Los elfos domésticos estaban ocupados, los dementores se retiraban a Merlín sabe donde, y los prisioneros estaban muy conmocionados para estar consciente de sus alrededores.

Sirius aún recordaba la vez que había escapado. Algunos prisioneros lo habían notado cuando caminaba débilmente por los corredores, dando más pasos de los que había dado en años. Algunos gritaban detrás de él, incorporándolo a sus visiones de pesadilla, mientras otros le rogaban que los llevara con él, que los salvara... por poco y había despertado a la prisión a un frenesí, pero la distracción había probado ser útil al final. Toda esa emoción mantuvo a los dementores distraídos durante horas, tiempo que Sirius había necesitado para descifrar como escapar.

Pero había olvidado que el pasar la lista tomaba más tiempo que las rondas normales. _"¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de un detalle como ése?"_ Cada mañana acostumbraban a entrar a su celda y arrodillarse a su lado, respirando su alegría, acariciando su rostro tiernamente, tratando de llevarlos a la locura... Sus rostros... Sirius se estremeció, bastante. _"Ahora no es el momento para eso. No importa que tu tiempo haya estado un poco errado. Nos las arreglamos"_.

Estaban entrando al nivel miedo de la prisión misma. Por suerte aún era temprano, y la mayoría de los prisioneros estaba o inconciente o aún tratando de recuperarse de la toma de asistencia. Esqueléticos, demacrados cuerpos estaban sepultados bajo delgadas sábanas, desesperadamente tratando de evitar el frío de los dementores, o acurrucados en un rincón, meciéndose, mientras los lloriqueos penetraban la quietud del amanecer.

Azkaban mismo estaba construido en una rocosa isla, cavada tan profundo que sólo las celdas más altas eran visibles siquiera desde la orilla. Cada celda tenía un pequeño agujero cerca del techo que permitía la circulación de aire. La lluvia frecuentemente era soplada hacia adentro con las más crudas tormentas del invierno manteniendo las celdas frías y húmedas.

Era raro ciertamente que el sol saliera lo suficiente para permitir que un diminuto rayo de luz llegara a la vieja celda de Sirius. Sólo pasaba en el atardecer unas pocas veces al año, y sólo duraba unos cuantos minutos antes que el sol se sumergiera en el océano. Sirius había esperado cada día por eso, deseando que las nubes y la niebla se fueran, queriendo sólo un destello de calidez y luz reflejado en sus manos cuando levantaba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza desesperadamente tratando de tocarlo.

Podía escuchar la aguda inspiración de Remus al pasar hombres y mujeres, ojos ciegos a todo excepto sus propios demonios internos. Irónicamente, los gritos no eran ni cercanamente tan malos en estas celdas exteriores. Los prisioneros de Azkaban eran retenidos de acuerdo a su sentencia. Las celdas más altas (y luminosas) contenían a aquellos que sólo tenían un corto periodo que servir. Cada vez que los reporteros venían a la isla, _ésos_ eran los prisioneros a los que se les permitía visitar.

Era imposible comportarse mal con los dementores alrededor. Mientras más protestabas, más podían explorar dentro de ti. Si estabas luchando, significaba que aún tenías esperanzas por algo mejor. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a haber un castigo y sistemas de retribución a cambio. Los había. Pero no eran impuestas por los dementores, al menos no a propósito. El castigo era impartido por el ministerio.

Típicamente, esto pasaba cuando los prisioneros se quejaban de las condiciones inhumanas al mundo exterior, o cuando los miembros de la familia de un ser querido que había estado encarcelado trataba de luchar por un mejor ambiente de vida o por más privilegios. Como una regla general, aquellos que reclamaban (_"o a los que escuchaban, de cualquier manera"_) sólo estaban cumpliendo unos cuantos meses o años. Como represalia, el ministerio reasignaba sus celdas al área de los 'Condenados'. Mientras más profundo dentro del acantilado de rocas un hombre viajaba para llegar a su celda, más larga la condena. Los cuarteles de los elfos domésticos, había descubierto Sirius, estaban más arriba que donde los 'Condenados' residían. Donde la celda de Sirius estaba.

La acústica de Azkaban parecía casi diseñada para ser un gigante amplificador de sonido. Todas las superficies de las rocas hacían resonar sus voces con facilidad, juntando la tormenta de notas discordantes y llevándolos hacia abajo, por los corredores, para resonar huecamente en las cámaras más inferiores, donde los 'Condenados' eran retenidos. _"Las voces de los condenados"_. Cuando había tormenta, el viento y las fuertes olas se sumaban a la orquesta. _"Algunas veces casi pensé que sonaba bello,"_ recordó Sirius, y lo recorrió un escalofrío. _"Me las pude haber arreglado sin recordar eso"_. La mayor ironía de Azkaban era ésa, si las propias experiencias de un prisionero no lo volvían demente, las de los otros lo harían.

La mayoría de los prisioneros 'reasignados' se quebraba dentro de meses. Sirius había visto a muchos de esos magos y brujas venir e irse. Escuchó como uno tras otro perdían su agarre de la realidad. _"Aquí es donde asignaron a Harry"_.

Remus agradecidamente permaneció en silencio al bajar más profundo, y Sirius resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta y tratar de explicarle que no era tan malo como se veía. Lo era, por supuesto. Era peor. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón, se sentía avergonzado de que Remus viera este lugar y lo que su vida había sido por más de una década.

Por un desesperante momento incluso consideró utilizar un hechizo desmemorizante, aunque por supuesto nunca lo usaría con Moony. Su piel ardía, como si las lesiones y piojos aún estuvieran presentes bajo su túnica. Sus articulaciones le dolían por el frío, y se encontró a si mismo metiendo sus manos bajo sus axilas por calor, a pesar de que su ropa estuviera hechizada.

"Respira, Sirius," susurró Remus, apenas audible, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sobresaltándolo. Dio un brinco. _"Estoy bien. Estoy calmado. ¿Por qué dijo eso, de todas maneras?"_ Algunas veces parecía como si Moony pudiera leer sus pensamientos. _"Seguramente no puede, ¿cierto? Lo del hechizo desmemorizante no era en serio,"_ agregó, sólo por si acaso.

"¿Qué?" susurró Sirius en voz alta con dificultad. _Estaba_ encontrando un poco difícil tomar respiros profundos.

"Puedo escucharte hiperventilando," respondió Moony, luchando por agregarle ligereza a su voz. Sirius incrementó su paso, su sangre palpitando en sus oídos al precipitarse hacia delante, su preocupación por Harry manteniendo sus propios demonios en silencio en mayor parte. Por ahora. Cada paso parecía tensar su piel, la presión aumentaba hasta ser casi insoportable.

Para el tiempo que entraron a los niveles más inferiores, Sirius estaba temblando. Su corazón se agitaba en su pecho, y se sentía extrañamente mareado. Todavía estaba relativamente pacífico, considerando el tiempo. Lo suficientemente silencioso, al menos, para escuchar el agua caer a charcos en el piso. Las voces dentro de las paredes no llamaban nombres y rogaban por perdón todavía. _"Todavía"_.

Sirius se detuvo en su antigua celda, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha, dándole sólo una rápida mirada para notar que permanecía exactamente como la recordaba cuando se había escapado, excepto por la puerta de la celda parcialmente abierta. A tres celdas de la suya... _"¿Hacia qué lado?"_

"¿Harry?" preguntó vacilantemente. _"Derecha. Trataré la derecha primero,"_ pensó y rápidamente contó tres celdas, usando su varita para iluminar los rincones y la cama. _"Desocupadas"_. Moony se paralizó en el lugar por un momento al mirar fijamente dentro de la vieja celda de Sirius; a las líneas arañadas en la piedra con las que había contado los días por años, antes de finalmente rendirse de tratar de descifrar cuánto tiempo había pasado. El delgado colchón estaba destrozado, dejando la celda tan impersonal y desolada como cuando había vivido ahí, con sólo la más sutil de las manchas en las rocas donde se había golpeado la cabeza en una ocasión. Mordiendo su labio, Remus alejó la mirada, concientemente no mirando en la dirección de Sirius, algo por lo que el animago estaba agradecido. Se sentía desnudo.

"¿Puedes verlo?" susurró Moony, su voz temblando y densa por la emoción.

"No," respondió Sirius.

"Aquí, idiotas," un susurro llamó desde la oscuridad. Tres celdas a la _izquierda_ de la de Sirius, entonces. Aunque la voz era jadeante y vacía y casi no tenía tono, Sirius sabía que era la voz de Harry. Entró como un rayo a la celda cuando Remus abrió la puerta con su varita.

"¡Harry! Snape, ¿dónde está Harry? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?" preguntó al arrodillarse al lado de su cama, atrayendo el rostro de Harry hacia él. Desenfocados, apagados ojos verdes le pestañearon de vuelta. Su piel estaba grisáceamente pálida y mugrosa. Su normalmente incontrolable cabello caía liso contra su piel, grasoso y enredado. Entre el cabello y la expresión de desprecio, Sirius tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando Snape se manifestó demasiado físicamente dentro de la piel de Harry.

"¿Les importa?" la rasposa voz de Harry dijo molesto, e inmediatamente Remus y Sirius bajaron su varita a un leve resplandor. Harry tosió débilmente, sangre cayendo de la comisura de su boca. Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon con horror mientras Moony limpiaba la sangre cariñosamente con el borde de su túnica.

La piel de Harry estaba puesta tirantemente sobre el hueso, sus pómulos sobresalían, dejando leves sombras sobre su quijada. Parecía no haber más carne en él, en cualquier parte. Su cabeza parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo, desproporcionada. Moratones de oscuro púrpura ensombrecían bajo sus ojos y sus labios estaban teñidos de azul. Sus dientes brillaban con rojo de la sangre al luchar por respirar.

Remus saltó a la acción primero, sacando la delgada manta debajo de Harry y envolviéndolo alrededor de él más seguramente.

"Bien, la manta está encantada," murmuró con aprobación, luego se arrodilló a su lado. "Severus, ¿cuál es la condición de Harry?" preguntó. Sirius sólo podía mirar fijamente a su ahijado inmóvil bajo las mantas, su cabeza colgando de lado a lado. Sólo sus ojos, entrecerrándose cuando Snape trataba de seguir los movimientos de Moony y Sirius, le daban una indicación de que Harry aún seguía vivo siquiera.

"Nada bien. ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Debería haberles dibujado un mapa?" gruñó Snape antes de toser débilmente de nuevo. Remus lo acomodó un poco, lo que pareció tranquilizar su respiración.

"¿Lo lastimaremos si lo movemos?" preguntó Sirius, horrorizado por el estado en el que estaba Harry, aunque había tratado de prepararse para ello. En cuanto al sarcasmo de Snape... El hombre era insoportable, incluso medio muerto. _"¡No pienses así!"_

Snape negó con la cabeza levemente. Remus asintió en satisfacción y tomó a Harry cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

"Moony..." titubeó Sirius, vacilando un momento. Remus se detuvo. "Déjame llevarlo". Su amigo frunció el ceño.

"No, ya estás exhausto. Tiene sentido que yo lo sostenga," discutió Moony. Sirius aclaró su garganta con incomodidad, ignorando la mortificada expresión en el rostro de Harry por su sugerencia.

"Sí, ¿pero cómo está tu Patronus por estos días?" inquirió Sirius, y extendió sus brazos, sus atormentados ojos diciendo lo que él había dejado sin mencionar. Dudaba que él pudiera hacer uno. Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon, pero no dudó el dar un paso al frente y colocar a Harry cariñosamente en los brazos de Sirius.

"Encantador," dijo Snape con voz ronca y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente a través de los corredores inferiores por donde habían venido.

"¿Has tenido contacto con Harry?" preguntó Moony levemente dirigiendo el camino, su varita lista en su mano. Los prisioneros estaban comenzando a notar que algo... viviente estaba pasando fuera de sus celdas.

"No," negó la voz de Harry débilmente. Snape aclaró su garganta y lo intentó nuevamente. "No. No por unos cuantos días ya. Las únicas veces que está consciente es cuando está atrapado en una visión, y desafortunadamente no he tenido la fuerza para retener el vínculo". Sirius podía oír a los propios temores de Snape reflejados en su clínica respuesta, y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que de una manera u otra, Snape era la principal razón por la que Harry seguía vivo.

"¡Esperen! ¡No me abandonen! ¡No me dejen aquí!" se lamentó una voz desde la oscuridad. El agarre de Remus en su varita se apretó al echar un vistazo alrededor con alarma.

"No creo que los dementores escuchen como nosotros lo hacemos, Moony. Además, un poco de emociones los mantendrá distraídos," dijo Sirius tranquilizadoramente.

"Sí, pero los mortifagos sí," jadeó Snape en voz baja. Sirius frunció el ceño. _"No me traigas mala suerte"_.

"Frío... Tengo tanto frío. Por favor vuelvan," lloró otra voz lúgubremente.

"¿Está...?" Sirius comenzó a preguntarle a Snape en voz baja después de un momento de silencio, luego no pudo terminar la frase. "¿Está Harry...?" trató de nuevo.

"¿Loco? ¿Chiflado? No lo creo. Solamente... no tiene nada más para dar," Snape respondió pensativamente, el sarcasmo perdido de su voz, haciéndolo sonar más como Harry de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Dolía. Sirius quería con tantas ganas asegurarse que Harry estuviera bien, pero no podía. Los mismos miedos permanecían. Ver a Harry no había hecho nada para tranquilizarlo.

Que tuviera que ser _Snape_ el que ayudara a Harry, con quien Sirius tenía que interactuar, lo hacia aun más difícil. El rostro de Harry no estaba hecho para contener tanta amargura... _"¿No lo está?"_ una voz en el fondo de su mente le preguntó. _"¿No tiene el derecho de estar amargado? ¿Enojado? Encarcelado injustamente, acusado falsamente..."_

Sirius casi lo soltó en sorpresa cuando Snape jadeó en dolor, su mano abruptamente presionando su frente (_"la frente de Harry"_). Snape se estremeció, su respiración viniendo en superficiales jadeos cuando sus ojos se pudieron en blanco.

"_Eso_ no es bueno," dijo Moony con gravedad, sus ojos ensanchados, y Sirius asintió en mudo acuerdo al comenzar a correr. _"Gracias a Merlín que Snape está inconciente,"_ pensó Sirius al acercar el cuerpo de Harry y correr con toda su voluntad.

Estaban trotando por resbalosos pasadizos con solo la leve luz de la varita para guiarlos. Estaba claro por el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry que Voldemort había llegado. Remus guiaba el camino, su natural trote a grandes zancadas llevándolo más y más a la delantera. Sirius odiaba perder de vista a Moony, pero a pesar de que Harry era notablemente ligero, _él_ no estaba en la mejor forma. _"Además,"_ trató de asegurarse a sí mismo, _"los problemas va a estar en frente o detrás de nosotros"_. No había más corredores interconectados hasta que estuvieran muy adentro en el área de los elfos domésticos.

El abrumante frío que comenzó en su nuca y abruptamente lo atravesó era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido antes. _"Más de uno... Viniendo desde atrás..."_

"¡Devuélvete, Sirius! ¡Estamos bloqueados!" gritó Remus desde adelante, y repentinamente Sirius pudo ver que la oscuridad que la varita de Moony iluminaba pareció atacar y pulsar con las sombras de las capas de los dementores. _"Están justo frente a él"_. La luz de Remus tembló y el leve resplandor de blanco indicó que Remus estaba conjurando su Patronus.

"¡No te acerques demasiado, Moony!" gritó Sirius al tratar de repensar sus opciones. _"¡¿Qué opciones?! Estamos atrapados"_. Irónicamente, ninguna voz resonó en su cabeza al seguir hacia delante para unirse a Remus, _"mejor dos que uno,"_ pero la consciencia de que tenía a la temblorosa forma de Harry en sus brazos incrementaba al aproximarse a la pelea de sombras y luz. Remus fue capaz de distraer a los dementores, pero su Patronus no era lo suficientemente fuerte para desvanecer a tantos.

Remus arriesgo una breve mirada a Sirius, luego miró por sobre su hombro, sus ojos ensanchándose por los dementotes detrás de él.

"Ahora es un buen momento para ver si puedes hacer un Patronus," dijo Moony al luchar por conjurar otro él mismo.

"_Son demasiados,"_ pensó Sirius con desesperación, sosteniendo a Harry cerca al comenzar a considerar lanzarse contra ellos, forzar físicamente su salida, pero ahora los acumulativos efectos de los dementores en frente y detrás estaban comenzando a hacer mella. Los jadeantes respiros de Harry llenaban sus oídos, y las esqueléticas manos podridas trataban de agarrar su túnica. _"Me conocen,"_ pensó frenéticamente. Estaban tratando de agarrar sus brazos y el cuerpo de Harry. _"Piensa en la sonrisa de Harry. ¿Recuerdas cómo solía reír? Sólo lo escuché un par de veces, pero... ¿Qué tal de cómo te sentiste cuando dijo 'sí' al invitarlo a vivir contigo?"_

"'_Expecto Patronum'_... _'Expecto Patronum'_..." dijo Sirius débilmente, aún sosteniendo a Harry cerca al ver a Remus caer de rodillas, el propio brillo de su Patronus disminuyendo con cada momento que pasaba.

"¡No!" gritó, desesperado por mantener Moony en su rango de visión cuando la abundante masa de dementores comenzó a rodearlo. Se lanzó hacia delante, tratando físicamente de forzar su camino, de llegar a Moony, alejarlos... Pero cada empujón era más débil que el anterior, y pronto su musitado, "_'Expecto Patronum'_", era poco más que un susurro. Él también cayó de rodillas.

Cuando el último rastro del Patronus de Moony se desvaneció en oscuridad, y todo lo que quedó eran descompuestos, jadeantes respiros y manos muertas que intentaban agarrarlo, Sirius se dejó caer de manera que bloqueaba a Harry físicamente de la vista, tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo si no podía hacer nada más.

"No," sollozó al tratar de cubrir a Harry con su túnica. "Déjenlo en paz. No lo toquen..." Y entonces no quedó nada más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
Apuesto que así es como se sienten ahora, no? XD Qué? Realmente pensaban que iban a sacar a Harry de Azkaban como si nada?? Uff, este fic no es angst por nada :P

Y?? Felices de que haya llegado el chapi de Azkaban por fin :risa malvada: Apuesto a que pocos consideraron en como se iba a sentir Remus al ver Azkaban, ah? Hay miles de razones por las que me gusta este fic, pero este capítulo abarca gran parte de ellas.

Recibo Howlers y amenazas de muerte, pero solo si me las mandan con cariño :3

Vale, me demoré siglos, lo sé. Es que mi beta está agobiadisima con sus cosas y me daba no sé qué postearlo sin corrección... pero creo que me comerán viva si no me apuro... Cuando tenga el chapi beteado lo actualizo.  
(**EDIT:** Uff, ya está beteado, por suerte T.T Qué vergonzosos errores XD Ven que queda mucho mejor gracias a la adorable _Iserith_ :3 Qué haría yo sin ti kiss kiss?? Aprovecho de hacer propaganda de su fic _A New Life In San Francisco_, que a mi me encanta hasta ahora, asi que aprovechen de darse una vuelta por ahi :3)

Bien, sé que la espera los va a matar. La buena noticia es que el siguiente chapi está casi terminado... La mala es que la proxima semana tengo examenes Y mi cumpleaños, asi que voy a estar un tanto ocupada atiborrandome de comida... No les prometo nada, pero no los tendré esperando tres semanas :cof cof:

Quería que opinaran para saber si seria buena idea poner una encuesta por ahí para decidir mas o menos qué fic traduciré después de este (EDIT: ahm, no, ya sé cual traduciré :D!! Pero me gustaría ver sus gustos igual), a ver qué prefieren ustedes, ya saben, respecto a parejas, personajes, si les gusta mas el humor o el romance, ese tipo de cosas :) Si no les parece la idea, ya veré lo que me gusta más a mí, pero sería mejor tener sus opiniones :D

Ya, me voy para que puedan leer, detengan los rituales vudu! Ya subo el chapi, ya subo el chapi...


	36. Es magia

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío... creo que salgo perdiendo en esta ecuación... En fin, he aquí el amor al arte!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

36. Es magia

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tía Petunia lo estaba bañando. Tenía que ser muy pequeño, porque la bañera de Privet Drive le parecía inmensa. Su cabeza estaba apenas por sobre el borde de la bañera, el agua le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Lo frustraba su falta de coordinación al tratar de lavarse su propio cabello, el jabón se resbalaba una y otra vez de sus pequeñas manos. Refregaba y refregaba su cráneo, ansioso por tratar de evitar que su tía se enojara. Había sido un mal día. Había botado accidentalmente un plato en el fregadero. Los pequeños cortes que se hizo con los pedazos que ella le hizo recoger ahora ardían cuando el jabón entraba en ellos, pero se mordió el labio para mantenerse en silencio.

"Enjuágate, niño," dijo, y presionó su palma contra el pecho del muchacho, empujándolo bajo el agua. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tapó su nariz antes de sumergirse. Agitó su cabeza vigorosamente y usó su otra mano para pasarla por su cabello, asegurándose de que el shampoo se hubiera ido.

Cuando estaba seguro de estar completamente limpio, esperó a que ella sacara su mano y lo dejara salir del agua para tomar aire. Los segundos se alargaron y ella aún lo retenía en el fondo de la bañera. El pacífico silencio bajo el agua comenzó a ser reemplazado por el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. Se hizo más y más fuerte, y sus pulmones comenzaron a arder al luchar contra el deseo de abrir su boca y respirar.

Abrió sus ojos bajo el agua. Su visión no había sido tan mala en ese entonces, e incluso a través del agua jabonosa pudo ver el rostro de su tía claramente. Tenía la más extraña expresión. En vez de su ceño normalmente fruncido, su expresión era pensativa y especulativa... casi curiosas al mirarlo fijamente de vuelta.

Los segundos se hicieron interminables, y justo cuando manchas rojas comenzaron a aparecer en la visión de Harry, ella quitó la mano. Salió del agua como un rayo en busca de aire, tomando grandes bocanadas y atragantándose un poco cuando accidentalmente inhalaba las gotas de agua que aún bajaban por su rostro.

Levantó la vista para observar a su tía. Su ceño fruncido regresaba para reemplazar esa expresión de... ¿decepción? Él no entendió que el pesar en su corazón y el dolor en su pecho no tenían nada que ver con retener la respiración por demasiado tiempo, pero desde ese entonces nunca abrió sus ojos bajo el agua otra vez. Cada vez que se bañaba, esperaba silenciosamente en la oscuridad para que la mano de su tía se alejara de su pecho y le otorgara un día más.

--Merlín, me voy a enfermar,-- resonó la indignada voz de Snape en su mente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su boca estaba llena de espumosa saliva. Le dieron arcadas por la sensación y trató de moverse hacia un lado, dejando que saliera de su boca. Estaba demasiado débil para escupirla. Sus extremidades temblaban tan violentamente que no podía reunir la fuerza para moverse.

Esto no era un recuerdo. Era Azkaban. Debió haber tenido una convulsión, entonces. Harry estaba comenzando a reconocer los síntomas. Nunca sabía cuando estaba pasando, por supuesto, pero la confusión que lo envolvía después, el desconcierto al notar que sus sentidos parecían no poder funcionar apropiadamente, era casi un alivio.

Había visto un documental sobre la epilepsia cuando era un niño pequeño. Mostraban tres tipos de convulsiones y explicaban cómo se llamaban. Él vio, horrorizado, a un pequeño niño casi de su edad sufrir una convulsión Gran Mal y quiso desviar la mirada desesperadamente. Parecía como si estuviera presenciando una cosa tan personal, algo que no tenía ningún derecho a ver. ¿Acaso sabía el pequeño niño que lo estaban filmando siquiera?

Harry entendía ahora cómo se había sentido el niño después. Lo podía sentir él mismo. La abrumante fatiga, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. La confusión ante los pensamientos que se deslizaban por su mente sin ser registrados. El crudo miedo al recordar que durante las convulsiones, el cerebro no recibía oxígeno.

"_¿Por cu__ánto tiempo?"_

Harry trató de reprimir el pánico que hacía que el esfuerzo por respirar fuera mucho más difícil. ¿Iba a sufrir daño cerebral? ¿Lo había sufrido ya? ¿Siquiera sabría si lo había hecho? La idea lo aterrorizaba, y vagamente deseó que si lo hacía, él no quería notarlo.

--¿Cuántos dedos ves?--

Harry trató de concentrarse, trató de recuperar cierto tipo de estabilidad antes que sus propios miedos lo consumieran.

"_No puedo ver ningún dedo, profesor"_

--Entonces no tienes más daño cerebral que el de siempre, Potter. Ahora deja tu ataque de pánico y respira.--

Harry tomó otra bocanada de aire, y sintió la energía de Snape deslizarse a través de él, impregnando su pecho y sus temblorosas extremidades. Fue extraño sentir a su cuerpo moverse sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte cuando Snape lo movió más hacia un lado y despejó su boca. El aire llenó sus pulmones y ni siquiera la fría humedad de éste podía refernar el alivio que sintió al deslizarse de vuelta al olvido que había comenzado a ansiar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Algo estaba terriblemente mal. La Magia Negra que fluía a través de él era algo que Harry no había sentido nunca antes. No estaba dirigida hacia ninguna víctima. No se hizo presente en una visión de Voldemort. En vez de eso, un eco de promesas intercambiadas reverberaba en su cráneo, abrumando sus sentidos cuando algo... Un pacto... Una alianza... se difundía por su cuerpo.

"_Mataremos por ti. Nos alimentaremos por ti. Haremos lo que nos pida, Amo,"_ prometieron unas voces tan secas como huesos. ¿Estaban hablando en español siquiera? Vejez y deterioro bañaban sus palabras y lo empaparon, dejándolo paralizado y frágil. Sabía de quiénes eran las voces que escuchaba. Dementores. Un congelado ardor chispeó por sus nervios y danzó sobre su piel cuando ellos agregaron su propia Oscuridad a la magia que ya estaba fluyendo a través de él. La magia de Voldemort.

"_Oh no"_

"_Les prometí comida. Les prometí infinitas víctimas, maduras, sabrosas y frescas. Les prometí inocencia,"_ habló la voz de Voldemort en la mente de Harry, y él sintió vómito subir por su garganta. Estaba acabado, entonces. La magia danzaba por dentro de sus párpados, siniestra y cargada de juramentos hechos en sangre.

"_¿Sangre de quién?"_ Harry se rehusó a especular al respecto.

Por supuesto, no había nada en su estómago más que bilis para vomitar, y se estremeció, aliviado de haber podido arreglárselas para vomitar hacia el borde de la cama. No se había dado cuenta que se había movido. La verdad, estaba sorprendido de que aún pudiera hacerlo.

"_¿__Fue usted, profesor?"_ se preguntó vagamente, demasiado cansado para que le importara si el Maestro de Pociones respondía.

Harry cayó de vuelta a la cama, temblando mientras el ardor eventualmente comenzaba a calmarse. Todo era demasiado esfuerzo ahora. Moverse. Pensar. Respirar. Era tan difícil de hacer, y se sentía tan mal. Cada momento, Harry pensaba que no podría soportar otro segundo, pero lo hacía. Y había sido tanto tiempo... tantos segundos. Había ido más allá de su alcance que ahora ese límite parecía patético en retrospectiva. Estaba tan extremadamente cansado, e incluso dejar de respirar era más fácil. ¿Qué era una incomodidad más si era una cosa menos por la cual esforzarse? La oscuridad estaba cerrándose, sofocándolo, y Harry no se podía motivar a que le importara ya.

Snape se las arregló para escabullir su camino hacia la conciencia de Harry, manifestándose en la nada que lo envolvía. Podía ver al profesor, notó con sorpresa. La túnica de Snape ondeaba en una brisa que Harry no podía sentir y sus negros ojos lo perforaban.

"_Déjeme ir"_. Harry sólo quería dormir. Eso no era tan malo, ¿o sí? La oscuridad era tan pacífica. No le dolía nada ahí.

--Black está yendo por ti, muchacho,-- le recordó Snape con intensidad, su imagen de sueño parpadeando como si no pudiera solidificarla bien, como una antigua película con los cuadros moviéndose demasiado lento. --¿Puedes escucharme? Tu padrino va por ti, por lo que no tiene sentido morir ahora, ¿no?-- le preguntó, y extrañamente el razonamiento de Snape tenía sentido. Después de todo, Harry había logrado llegar hasta aquí, ¿no? Podía seguir un poco más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sintió el familiar tirón, jalando su mente de vuelta a pensamientos coherentes.

"_Voldemort debe estar en Azkaban"_.

Ya casi no tenía tiempo. Ni opciones. Apenas podía escuchar a Snape ya. Harry sabía que estaba muriendo. Había estado muriendo desde hace largo tiempo ya. Podía sentir las leves descargas de energía que el profesor le infundía, manteniendo a su corazón latiendo y a sus pulmones respirando. Era extraño saber que _literalmente_ estaba viviendo en tiempo prestado.

Iba a morir en Azkaban. Aceptaba eso. Lo había sabido desde hace tiempo ya. Pero el vínculo con Snape lo forzaba a continuar luchando mucho después de haber perdido su propia voluntad para hacerlo. No podía dejarse ir. No si se llevaba al profesor con él. Pero el testarudo hombre se rehusaba a cortar el vínculo mágico, y Harry se rehusaba a tener a más sangre de un inocente en sus manos.

"_¿Qué más da uno más?"_ susurró su conciencia. _"Cállate"_.

Harry detuvo con resolución esos pensamientos. Había estado tan a la deriva en el dolor de otros que se había vuelto vacío por ellos... como si hubiera atravesado su médula y robado su mismísima alma. Era su respiración ahora, su mismísimo ser.

Hogwarts estaba tan lejano ya, tantos años atrás, tantas _vidas_ atrás. Snape había tratado recientemente de decirle que Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando de vuelta en el colegio... en su propia y sarcástica manera, por supuesto. El esfuerzo dejó a Harry extrañamente nostálgico, como un anciano hombre rememorando a su primer amor verdadero. _"Mis mejores amigos"_. La primera cosa buena que era suya y solamente suya. Supo que estaba muy cerca de la muerte cuando se dio cuenta que incluso habría recibido de buena gana una clase de Pociones.

Sirius estaba yendo por él, y Harry se deslizó de vuelta a la consciencia, sabía que su padrino no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Voldemort había pasado a los dementores a su bando, y no había forma de que Sirius pudiera enfrentar a los dementores y a los mortifagos por su cuenta.

--¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?-- susurró la voz de Snape en su mente.

"_Por supuesto"_. Remus Lupin estaba con él. _"Genial. _Dos_ personas a quienes proteger"_.

--¿Y cómo es que propones protegerlas, Potter?-- preguntó Snape mientras Harry luchaba por llegar hasta la voz del profesor. Estaba solo, estaba muriendo, y la oportuna ironía de Snape fue perfecta; el más extraño alivio que Harry hubiera conocido jamás. La voz del Maestro de Pociones sonaba tensa, y Harry notó con sorpresa que podía decir que Snape estaba ocultando algo. Lo dejó ser.

Sólo tenía un poco de fuerza restante, pero valía la pena tratar de hablar con el profesor una última vez, tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, si nada más. _"Destruya el vínculo (1)"_. Harry apreció su propio intento de humor vagamente. El profesor no pareció divertido.

--Te hice una pregunta. Espero una respuesta,-- lo regañó, ignorando la suplica de Harry completamente. Aunque su voz tenía un tono cortante, un toque de simpatía matizaba el tono del profesor también.

"_Tengo que salvar a Sirius. Y a Remus,"_ declaró Harry.

--Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo intentas lograr eso,-- contestó Snape secamente, su voz extrañamente expectante.

Una sacudida recorrió a Harry y lo arrojó de vuelta a la inconsciencia. ¿O era a la consciencia?

--¿Qué diantres fue eso?-- preguntó Snape, con la voz tensa.

Harry trató de recomponerse cuando sintió un cosquilleo correr por sus… _"¿nervios?"_

"_¿Me estoy despertando? Eso no puede ser"_.

--¿Qué fue eso?-- insistió Snape nuevamente.

"_Profesor, tiene que irse. Él está aquí,"_ pensó Harry desesperadamente.

Eso era el cosquilleo. Magia Negra. Pulsaba a través de Harry, y a pesar de haber estado tan distante y entumecido de su cuerpo, todavía podía sentir el poder del hechizo. La quietud del olvido estaba cambiando al gris de un pasillo de piedras en arco con columnas; obviamente aún dentro de Azkaban, pero ciertamente ninguna habitación que Harry hubiera visto antes. Al centro de la habitación estaba Voldemort con alguien tendido a sus pies.

"_Oh,"_ Harry jadeó en shock. _"Soy yo. _Ése_ soy yo,"_ se dio cuenta cuando notó a la inerte figura que yacía boca abajo que se rehusaba a moverse. _"¿Por qué no estoy muerto? Merlín, me veo... No pienses en eso"_.

Harry forzó a sus ojos a alejarse del cuerpo que ni siquiera _lucía_ como él ya, y examinó la habitación desesperadamente. Buscaba a Remus y a Sirius, pero rogó no encontrarlos.

"_Eso era lo que Snape estaba ocultando. Ellos ya están aquí, también,"_ reparó con horror.

Por suerte no había ningún dementor presente. Probablemente los otros mortifagos no podían aguantar el tenerlos cerca. Pero había un montón de seguidores de Voldemort, y ni siquiera estaban usando máscaras.

"_Definitivamente no es un buen augurio si no les importa ser reconocidos"_.

¿Cuántos había? _"¿Veinte? ¿Treinta?"_ Un grupo de ellos estaban a un costado, y Harry sintió a su corazón caer en picado cuando sus ojos abarcaron la vista de dos figuras encapuchadas tendidas boca abajo en un rincón. Eran sus peores miedos hechos realidad. Remus y Sirius, inconscientes, uno al lado del otro, pálidos e inmóviles como si estuvieran muertos.

"_Oh no"_. El ardor en su pecho amenazaba con sobrepasar sus sentidos por completo al tomar forma dentro de la habitación, un 'fantasma' una vez más, y trató de caminar hacia Sirius y Remus.

"'_Ennervate'_," dijo Voldemort, su voz reverberando dentro de las paredes de la cámara y sobresaltando a Harry. _"Eso es lo que sentí. Está tratando de despertarme"_. Harry sintió la oleada de magia en su interior una vez más, y su visión flaqueó por un momento. Se congeló y miró fijamente a su cuerpo físico, aún inmóvil a los pies de Voldemort, y se preguntó qué pasaría después.

"_Por favor no me despiertes. No puedo lograrlo si lo haces. Soy más fuerte aquí. Donde me has forzado a estar"_. Un plan muy vago había comenzado a tomar forma, ecos de todo lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts flotando en el borde de su mente consciente.

"Se ve como muerto," observó la voz de Lucius desde el semicírculo de mortifagos que estaba junto a Voldemort, rodeando el caído cuerpo de Harry.

"Aún respira," la temblorosa voz de Wormtail señaló.

"Puedo ver que respira, Wormtail. ¿Pero dónde está la satisfacción en _esto_?" preguntó Voldemort, fastidio y decepción evidentes en su voz al patear el cuerpo de Harry en frustración. "He esperado catorce años para vengarme, ¿y _esto_ es todo? Que absolutamente insatisfactorio". Se arrodilló de manera que su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Harry.

"Podría cortarte la garganta, Harry Potter, y eso sería todo. Pero eso es tan _mundano_, ¿no crees? ¿Puedes escucharme, Potter?" dijo con voz siniestra y silbante, obviamente divertido de su propio humor.

"_Profesor Snape, tiene que irse. Corte el vínculo. AHORA,"_ pensó Harry desesperadamente al ver a Sirius comenzar a moverse, quejándose levemente en el rincón.

Voldemort debió haber escuchado a Sirius también, porque su cabeza se levantó de golpe y sonrió. Sus dientes estaban grises y podridos, y a pesar de que no estaba _en_ su cuerpo, Harry sintió como si pudiera oler la muerte y descomposición de su aliento. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

La sonrisa de Voldemort era una que Harry había visto muchas veces antes. Era la sonrisa de alguien antes de prenderle fuego a un inocente animal y esperar a ver cuanto tiempo tomaba antes de que la pobre criatura comenzara a desgarrarse parte por parte para alejarse de las llamas. La sonrisa de alguien que se alimentaba del dolor ajeno.

"¡Bella durmiente!" exclamó Voldemort alegremente al observar a Sirius moverse, frotando sus manos en anticipación. Abruptamente, volvió su rostro hacia Harry nuevamente y le susurró en su oído, revolviéndole el cabello con su aliento, "Wormtail me contó de tus visiones, Harry Potter. Veo que no importa lo muy lejos que te encuentres, tiemblas y haces muecas de dolor frente a mi toque".

Harry vio que era verdad. Su cicatriz estaba de un rojo brillante en el lugar donde Voldemort había puesto su huesuda mano.

"Fascinante. Cómo esta pequeña cicatriz," dijo Voldemort, cuando diminutas ampollas se formaron al pasar su uña sobre la cicatriz de Harry, "puede ser la única marca que dejé en ti. Como mínimo deberías haber quedado lisiado o mutilado por mi maldición," comentó casi petulantemente.

Mientras Voldemort seguía hablando monótonamente, Harry luchó por concentrarse en las palabras de ese monstruo y continuar caminando hacia Sirius, pero el dolor en su cicatriz lo consumía, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Continuó tratando de arrastrarse, pero sólo fue medianamente exitoso.

"Debo admitir que he encontrado bastante divertido el saber que he tenido audiencia últimamente. Es un tanto... excitante el saber que tus juzgadores ojos están sobre mí, probablemente incluso en este mismo momento. El justo Harry Potter, ¿quién será tu salvador ahora? Mami ya no te protegerá, muchacho," dijo la voz de Voldemort casi cantando, sus enfermizas palabras grabándose en la mente de Harry antes que pudiera ponerse de pie. "Tráiganmelos," ordenó a los mortifagos que rodeaban a Remus y Sirius, su voz una vez más al mando. Evidentemente, la conversación había terminado.

"_Profesor, tiene que irse ahora,"_ rogó Harry, deseando por milésima vez que Hermione y sus libros pudieran ayudarlo, o los ocultos conjuros de Dumbledore, o incluso el extenso conocimiento de Remus Lupin de las Artes Oscuras. Cualquier cosa para asegurarle que el curso de acción que acababa de idear realmente, verdaderamente funcionaría.

--Tienes un plan, ¿no es así? ¿Crees que puedes hacer esto? ¿Enfrentarte a Voldemort?-- preguntó Snape, su voz extrañamente más fuerte de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo dentro de la mente de Harry.

"_Sí, tengo que intentarlo. Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, y tengo que protegerlos"_.

Su pánico aumentó cuando Voldemort dejó el lado de Harry para acercarse a Sirius. Los mortifagos estaban levantando el demacrado convicto a sus pies.

"_Se ve terrible"_.

Sirius parpadeó confundido, esforzándose por concentrarse y orientarse. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando cayeron en el hombre (_"No, no es un hombre"_), antiguamente conocido como Tom Riddle, y éste se le acercó.

"_¿¡Podría irse__?!"_ pidió Harry con frustración al profesor, al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir toda su energía concientemente hacia él. _"No hay tiempo"_.

--Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, el tan llamado Niño-Que-Vivió y mártir del mundo mágico,-- dijo Snape con completa seriedad, y aun así lograba mantener el más leve rastro de burla. --Mi vínculo contigo fue mi propia elección. _Mi_ carga es librar al mundo de esa amenaza,-- gruñó, y repentinamente Snape estaba de pie al lado de la forma arrodillada del 'fantasma' Harry, su cabeza hacia Voldemort, casi corpóreo ahora. La mano del profesor se extendió por un momento como si fuera a tocar el hombro de Harry antes de retirarla.

--Te queda tan poca fuerza. Si realmente piensas tener una oportunidad para deshacerte de él, necesitarás mi ayuda. Y si mi oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort de una vez por todas es a través de ti, la tomaré con los brazos abiertos. ¿No lo entiendes, Potter? Esto no se _trata_ de ti. Se trata de él,-- indicó Snape y se arrodilló a su lado. Energía fluyó a través de Harry, energía libremente dada y recibida cuando las barreras que no sabía que había erigido contra Snape cayeron al aceptar finalmente el vínculo mágico entre ellos completamente. Snape asintió satisfecho. Él lo había sentido también.

"_¿Cree que me encierren en Azkaban por utilizar una Imperdonable?"_ le preguntó Harry con una leve y enfermiza sonrisa, y Snape lo miró fijamente, su rostro inescrutable. Harry no sabía lo que su rostro mostraba, pero los ojos del profesor lo observaron de cerca por un momento antes de asentir.

--Si hay alguien con el derecho de conjurar Magia Negra, curiosamente, creo que eres tú,-- musitó Snape.

"¡Harry Potter! ¡Sé que puedes escucharme, Harry!" gritó Voldemort, distrayendo a Harry por un momento. Repentinamente, Voldemort le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus a Sirius.

Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio, quejándose y balbuceando por el dolor mientras Voldemort mantenía el hechizo, sus ojos rojos yendo de la figura convulsionante de Sirius al cuerpo de Harry. Harry sintió al hechizo envolverlo y observó con un aire casi distraído a su propio cuerpo físico arquearse y convulsionar. Luchó por contener la agonía mientras su intangible cuerpo continuaba tratando de arrastrarse hacia Sirius. La figura de Snape desapareció, pero Harry sabía que el vínculo seguía vivo y bien.

Sirius dejó de retorcerse cuando Voldemort levantó la maldición. Le indicó a dos mortifagos que lo volvieran a levantar de donde lo habían dejado caer. Wormtail estaba de pie a un lado y ligeramente atrás de Voldemort en un inconciente esfuerzo por protegerse de Sirius con el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro.

"Patético. ¿Qué puede hacerte él ahora?" gruñó Voldemort, notando lo que Wormtail había hecho, y agarró su plateada mano, arrojando a Pettigrew reluctantemente hacia a delante hasta que estuviera cara a cara con Sirius. A pesar de lo aturdido que estaba Sirius, al momento que sus ojos cayeron en Wormtail sus manos salieron disparadas hacia adelante y agarraron su garganta con sorprendente fuerza.

"Hola, Peter. ¿Me extrañaste?" gruñó Sirius, sus ojos casi dementes con furia y sus labios curvados en un silencioso gruñido al cerrar las manos despiadadamente alrededor de la garganta de Pettigrew. Los ojos de Wormtail salieron de sus órbitas, clavándole las uñas levemente a Sirius, débilmente tratando de romper su agarre, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, haciéndolo ver como un pez fuera del agua al jadear por aire desesperadamente.

Los mortifagos lucían como si estuvieran a punto de alejar a Sirius de Wormtail, pero Voldemort les señaló que se detuvieran. Él siguió observando divertido.

"¡Sirius, basta!" rogó Harry, y se sorprendió cuando su padrino dio un salto, arrojando a Peter lejos de él y mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Sirius. Pettigrew miró a su alrededor frenéticamente también, sus ojos cayendo en la figura de Harry tendida boca abajo. Sirius, por otro lado, estaba mirando directamente a la imagen intangible de su ahijado.

"¡Sirius! ¡Puedes oírme!" exclamó Harry con alivio. Remus se agitó detrás de Sirius, distrayendo a ambos por un momento.

"¡Excelente! ¡Estoy tan complacido de que puedas verlo! Había escuchado sobre esto. Qué fascinante," pronunció Voldemort, y sus ojos parecieron relucir más rojos con interés. "Él es preciado para ti, ¿no es así, Harry?" preguntó, hablándole a la habitación en general ya que no podía ver donde estaba el fantasma. Sirius observó de la figura intangible de Harry al cuerpo que yacía boca abajo a una corta distancia. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con dolor. Harry notó a Voldemort indicarle a los mortifagos a la espalda de Sirius levantar a Remus cuando él también comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

"No estás muerto, ¿cierto? Quiero decir... Esto es de lo que estabas hablando, ¿no es así? ¿Tu 'yo' en sueños?" preguntó Sirius, su rostro iluminado con la esperanza, preocupación y agotamiento todo al mismo tiempo.

"No estoy muerto todavía, pero ustedes pronto lo estarán. ¿En qué estabas pensando, viniendo por mí?" preguntó Harry con indignación.

"Tu padrino y un licántropo. ¿Es esto lo mejor que Dumbledore puede hacer? Patético, la verdad. Lo último de los así llamados Merodeadores. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tal grupo de amigos iba a tener tan mala suerte?" se burló Voldemort, de nuevo jugando tanto con Harry como lo hacía con Sirius. Sirius reluctantemente despegó su vista de su ahijado cuando Voldemort dio un paso hacia delante y colocó una mano en la quijada de Remus, inclinando la cabeza del antiguo profesor de lado a lado cuando éste se esforzaba por despertarse.

"Déjalo en paz," gruñó Sirius, con miedo evidente en su voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Preferirías que volviera mis tiernas bendiciones hacia tu ahijado? ¿O hacia ti? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que puedes resistirte a mí por mucho tiempo más?" siseó Voldemort molesto. Sirius se encogió pero no dejó que su mirada se desviara. Harry podía verlo tratando desesperadamente de descifrar una manera de desviar la atención lejos de Remus.

"Tu pelea no es con él," declaró Sirius rotundamente. Voldemort rió, el sonido era escalofriante. Era una risa aguda y despreocupada, llena de ocultas palabras que, Harry notó, casi sonaban como parsel. Era como si estuviera hablando simultáneamente en ambos lenguajes.

"Quizás lo es, Black. Qué enredadas telarañas de culpa y engaño han tejido entre ustedes. No confiaste en Remus Lupin porque era una Criatura Oscura. Pensaste que yo podría corromperlo... ¿Supiste que lo intenté?" comentó Voldemort, su rostro repentinamente a centímetros del de Sirius. "Lo llamé, incluso en su más hambrienta forma, atrapado dentro de una furia tan feroz que casi me envolvió a mí también, y él me rechazó," Voldemort se giró para ver directamente a Remus, quien ahora estaba totalmente despierto, sus ojos ensanchados con horror. Voldemort se veía... ofendido. "Te resististe mí, Remus Lupin, aun en tu forma más primaria. Fue una gran victoria, me imagino. Un reivindicación, si deseas. Es una lástima que no puedas recordar lo que pasa cuando eres el lobo, ¿no es así?" se mofó, y Harry se encogió cuando Remus dejó salir un ahogado sonido.

"Y tú, Sirius... ¿Sabías que Peter rogó por la muerte varias veces antes de que lo quebrara? Decía tu nombre, ¿sabes? Llamó tu nombre mil veces... Creo que te admiraba bastante. ¿Sabías eso? Creía que siempre estarías ahí para él también, no sólo para James Potter. Eso fue lo que le prometiste, ¿no es así?" preguntó Voldemort. Los ojos de Sirius se movieron para observar fijamente a Peter, quien se había alejado de Voldemort, su mano aún en su garganta masajeándola con cautela. Su rostro estaba contorsionado con una furia que parecía estar dirigida hacia Voldemort, notó Harry con sorpresa.

"Harry Potter, sé que puedes escucharme. He decidido perdonar la vida de tu padrino... y tu ex-profesor," dijo, y repentinamente Harry supo que lo que sea que Voldemort hubiera planeado sería mucho peor.

"Convoca a un dementor. Creo que apreciarán al profesor. Un pago inicial, si se puede decir. En cuanto a ti, Black," advirtió Voldemort casualmente antes de levantar su varita y apuntarla a Sirius nuevamente. "_'Crucio'_".

No hubo pausa o vacilación, ninguna oportunidad para que Harry intentara prepararse y recomponerse para el hechizo. Al instante, Sirius y Harry cayeron de rodillas, inútilmente arañando el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Voldemort lució satisfecho al ver a ambos sufrir. El hechizo siguió y siguió, y Harry desesperadamente trató de enfocar su destrozada concentración a cualquier cosa menos el dolor. Sólo lo suficiente para hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

"_¡No! ¡No de esta manera! ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡Sirius! ¡Alguien! ¡Detengan el hechizo! ¡Puedo hacer esto! ¡No me quiten esta oportunidad!"_ gritó Harry, ya sea en voz alta o no, no podía estar seguro.

Podía sentir el fuego de la maldición comenzar a escabullir su camino hacia el inconsciente de Sirius y supo que Voldemort pretendía mantenerlo bajo el hechizo hasta que se quebrara. Trató desesperadamente de ponerse de pie, de acercarse a Voldemort, de _moverse_. Pero no podía. El tiempo pareció congelarse y se sintió a si mismo comenzar a caer, la luz disminuía.

La explosión que sacudió la habitación fue tan ruidosa que por un momento Harry pensó que habían lanzado una bomba. Los mortifagos estaban dispersos por todas partes, y Voldemort había sido lanzado a través de la habitación. Harry trató de aclarar su mente al ver a los aurores entrar a la cámara, lanzando maldiciones a todo lo que se moviera. Sirius estaba jadeando, cubierto de polvo, apenas unos cuantos metros más lejos. Remus se arrastró hacia él, sosteniendo al ex-convicto en sus brazos y llevándolo hasta un montón de piedras para usarlas como refugio. Harry se arrastró detrás de ellos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Sirius? ¿Sirius? ¿Puedes escucharme?" preguntó Remus desesperadamente. Harry contuvo la respiración.

"_Por favor que estés bien. Por favor que estés cuerdo. Por favor,"_ rezó Harry desesperadamente.

Sirius gimió y trató de abrir sus ojos. Sangre bajó por la comisura de su boca, y Harry pudo ver que casi se había cortado su lengua a la mitad. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron inmediatamente y se enfocaron en su ahijado.

"¿Harry?" farfulló Sirius. Remus buscó a su alrededor y palideció. Harry le dirigió una fugaz mirada a lo que estaba observando. _"Oh"_. Su cuerpo todavía estaba en la mitad de la habitación, cubierto de polvo pero de otra manera sin otra molestia. Remus le asintió a Sirius, y cuidadosamente lo dejó a un lado. Harry vio a Remus esquivar maldiciones de mortifagos y aurores por igual, cruzando precipitadamente la habitación para llegar hasta él. Harry se dio vuelta para mirar a Sirius y sonrió.

"Aquí estoy, Sirius. ¿Puedes oírme?" preguntó. Sirius asintió débilmente. "¿Cuántos dedos ves?" preguntó, levantando tres.

"Twes," respondió Sirius. Harry se sorprendió al sentirse sonreír un poco.

"Quiero que me prometas algo," pidió Harry solemnemente. Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Puedo deciwte desde ya que no lo hadé," dijo Sirius. Harry frunció el ceño.

"Está bien. Actúa de esa manera," masculló, luego extendió la mano como si realmente pudiera tocar a Sirius. Por supuesto que no podía. "Te amo, Sirius. Me habría encantado vivir contigo. Dile a Remus que lo quiero también... Voy a extrañarlos," declaró Harry levemente, sus dedos casi, pero no del todo, tocando el rostro de Sirius. No lloró. Había pasado más allá de eso hace tiempo atrás, pero toda la tristeza que sentía lo ayudaba a fortalecer su determinación. Esto se sentía lo correcto. Esto era lo que se suponía que debía hacer...

"¿De qué estas hablando? Tú no iwás a ningún lado," estableció Sirius, tratando de sonar confiado a pesar de que su voz temblara. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"_No, Sirius. Sí lo haré"_.

Harry se puso de pie débilmente y le lanzó otro vistazo a Remus. Se encontraba arrastrando el cuerpo de Harry de vuelta al refugio de Sirius.

"¿Harry?" llamó Sirius, su voz matizada de pánico. "¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Remus está llegando. Vamos a sacarte de aquí. ¡Harry! ¡Regresa!" la voz de Sirius comenzó a subir el volumen.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia Voldemort. Ahora era el momento de actuar. Había obtenido todas las distracciones que iba a conseguir. Las maldiciones que Voldemort les lanzaba a los aurores aún eran Oscuras, pero más generales. Designadas para una muerte instantánea en vez de un largo, e interminable asunto al que parecía tan adepto. Era más fácil para Harry el soportarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a este dolor.

"Dile a Ron y a Hermione que los quiero, Sirius. Diles que estaba pensando en ellos, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Harry en voz alta al dar zancadas hacia delante, sintiendo a su propia confianza comenzar a aumentar. _"Puedo hacer esto. Se me acaba el tiempo, pero tengo una oportunidad de hacer esto mejor para ellos. Para ti, Sirius. Y para todos los demás. Porque _tú_ no vas a lastimar a nadie nunca más,"_ juró, acercándose al monstruo frente a él. La energía de Snape cosquilleó a través de él, como si estuviera respondiendo a la declaración de Harry con una propia también.

"¡Harry, regresa! ¡Sea lo que sea, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor, Harry!" gritó Sirius, y abruptamente la mayoría de las peleas en la habitación cesaron excepto por unas pocas maldiciones aleatorias. Los mortifagos y aurores por igual observaban fijamente a Sirius mientras él se ponía de pie torpemente, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, extendiendo los brazos como si intentara detener a su ahijado. Remus dejó de arrastrar a Harry, en vez de eso lo levantó en sus brazos y, tomando ventaja del temporal cese de fuego, lo llevó rápidamente con Sirius.

"¡Sirius, lo tengo! ¡Salgamos de aquí!" gritó Remus, aún creyendo que su amigo estaba confundido por los efectos del Cruciatus. Curiosamente, Peter Pettigrew se acercó furtivamente detrás de Voldemort con la más leve sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño.

"_¿Qué te traes entre manos?"_

"¡No lo hagas, Harry! ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti!" rogó Sirius y comenzó a sollozar. Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento, reprimiendo el abrumante impulso de hacer justamente eso... Regresar e intentar algo diferente. Y entonces miró una vez más su cuerpo colgando inmóvil en los brazos de Remus y supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo. Siempre recuerda que te quiero, y que lo único que siempre quise para ti es una vida propia. Que fueras libre. ¿De acuerdo?" pidió Harry, y se detuvo directamente frente a Voldemort.

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron al ver a Sirius, luego se movió para ver su alrededor. Parecía que vislumbraba lo esencial de lo que Sirius estaba diciendo y trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, el mas leve parpadeo de inseguridad destellando por su rostro antes de que fuera reemplazado por inexorable determinación. Como si los hubiera convocado (lo que probablemente había hecho), los dementores comenzaron a inundar los corredores, agarrando a amigos y enemigos por igual. Su siniestro siseo y los sonidos de confusos gritos llenaron el aire.

Voldemort trató de darse vuelta, muy probablemente para huir por los corredores, pero dos manos aparecieron y se estrecharon alrededor de su pecho, cerrándose frente a él, una mano de plata y la otra humana.

"¡Ahora, Harry!" gritó Pettigrew, y Harry clavó sus manos dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, enterrándolas donde imaginaba que su corazón debía estar. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se ensancharon, como si sintiera el frío de la presencia de Harry.

"'_Avada Kedavra'_," dijo Harry, agradecido por ya haber realizado magia sin varita antes, y concentró toda su voluntad, su magia, su intención, _no_ en el monstruo frente a él, sino en la Magia Negra que lo mantenía con vida. Harry sabía que en su estado actual Voldemort _no podía_ ser asesinado... pero, razonó, si la Magia Negra que lo mantenía con vida fuera destruida, él sería tan mortal como cualquier otro. Lo suficientemente mortal como para que cualquiera de esos aurores pudiera acabar con él.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, y junto con él todo a su alrededor, cuando Harry sintió el poder del hechizo surgir desde sus talones hasta la punta de sus dedos, moviéndose rápidamente al cuerpo de Voldemort como diminutos rayos verdes.

_**¿Oscuridad? ¿Luz?**_ Una voz, o una multitud de voces con inimaginable poder preguntaron, confundidas.

"_¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando?"_

Harry se sintió a si mismo atrapado dentro de la Maldición Asesina, suspendido en el borde de un precipicio. Todo y todos alrededor de él se habían congelado, y Harry no podía estar seguro si fue el hechizo que había conjurado, o algo más.

_**¿Bondad? ¿Maldad? ¿Qué es eso?**_ preguntó el coro de voces a Harry, y él se dio cuenta que era la Magia misma, lentamente siendo forzada a la consciencia para tratar de definir mejor las intenciones de Harry dentro del hechizo que había conjurado. Si la magia era neutral de manera innata, como Snape había indicado, ¿cómo se desarrollaría el hechizo? Ésa era la apuesta de Harry. Esperaba que si _la intención_ podía canalizar el hechizo, entonces la intención podía definir los parámetros de éste también.

"_Magia Negra,"_ pensó Harry, re-enfocando todos sus pensamientos en Voldemort. _"Les mostraré"_. El hechizo siguió sus pensamientos, y la Magia percibió su concentración.

_**Ah. Define bondad y maldad**_, cantó la Magia, y penetró los recuerdos de la vida de Harry para examinarlos, cada momento traído a la superficie en crudo detalle. Cordura y demencia no tuvieron ningún significado en un instante cuando Harry se volvió _parte_ integral del hechizo mismo.

Cada mal recuerdo, cada desaire, cada cruel comentario de los Dursley... cada broma compartida con Ron y Hermione. Cada profesor o desconocido que alguna vez había tratado de preocuparse. Todo el resto que no lo había hecho. La alegría que sintió en Hogwarts, el miedo al ver a Voldemort alimentarse de un unicornio. La desesperación al ver el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley y temer que fuera demasiado tarde. El odio que sintió al principio cuando supo quien era Sirius Black, y el amor que sintió después al saber la verdad. Su respeto por el profesor Lupin, y el agridulce triunfo de ir a su propio rescate cuando su Patronus en forma de ciervo alejó a los dementores. La culpa que sintió por no haber sido tan buen amigo con Hagrid como pudo haberlo sido, y el aturdido momento de felicidad cuando él y Cedric tomaron la Copa juntos, un triunfo para Hogwarts. La dolida desesperación al ver a Cedric caer, y su propia nauseabunda rabia al ver, impotente, a Pettigrew renacer a Voldemort con la mismísima sangre de Harry. La casi insoportable sensación de pérdida al ver a las figuras de sus padres protegerlo una última vez. La magnitud de su fracaso al regresar a Hogwarts, aferrando el frío cuerpo de Cedric protectoramente.

Las victimas que había visto esa noche... el desfile de rostros de aquellos a los que Voldemort había torturado y asesinado. La dulce y pequeña Anne y sus ojos llenos de confianza. Harry gritó cuando todas sus pesadillas flotaron hacia él, una después de la otra. Alguna distante parte de él se dio cuenta que la Magia estaba usando la propia moral de Harry para determinar lo que era considerado Oscuro, pero luego ese pensamiento también fue absorbido por el hechizo.

_**Oscuridad. Luz. Bondad. Maldad. **_**Él**_** es malvado. Destrúyanlo**_... La Magia le dictó sentencia a Voldemort, el poder fluyendo tan inevitable como la marea a través del cuerpo de Harry hacia el cuerpo de Señor Oscuro.

"¡NO!" gritó Voldemort, retorciéndose en el agarre de Pettigrew. Harry fue tragado en un vórtice de energía que saltó de sus manos y resquebrajó la superficie del cuerpo del mago Oscuro, hurgando bajo de su piel. Los ojos de Voldemort se ensancharon con terror y abrió su boca para gritar, pero en vez de un sonido, una cegadora luz verde salió disparada.

_**Vida. Muerte. Vida**_, declaró la Magia al arrebatarle a Voldemort su Magia Negra. Su piel pareció desinflarse cuando fue revertido a lo que solo podía ser descrito como un infante horriblemente deformado, como Harry lo había visto por primera vez en el cementerio. La carne de Voldemort pareció perder toda su elasticidad y se hundió hasta sus huesos. Sus ojos rojos se apagaron, luego salió una explosión de luz con el mismo brillo verdoso que Harry había visto salir de su boca. La Maldición Asesina estaba consumiendo a Voldemort desde adentro, mientras más y más rayos de un luminoso verde comenzaron a salir de las resquebrajaduras en su carne, quemándolo cuando la Magia Negra era forzada a salir de su cuerpo, dejando sólo una cáscara detrás. Todo lo Oscuro que alguna vez había sido Lord Voldemort fue absorbido por el hechizo.

Harry sintió la Oscuridad que la Magia había arrebatado de Voldemort arremolinándose alrededor, su viciada sensación contenida dentro de su propio cuerpo. La Magia Negra no había sido destruida.

"_Tanto poder. Tanta maldad..."_

--La mayoría cree, incluyéndome, que la Magia siempre ha sido. Es eterna, tan vieja como la creación. Es infinita...-- el sermón de Snape sobre la naturaleza de la magia flotó vagamente por la mente de Harry.

"_Si es eterna, ¿cómo puedo matarla?_

Demasiado tarde, Harry se dio cuenta de la paradoja que su propio hechizo había creado. La Magia estaba tratando de cumplir su maldición, pero no podía porque no se podía destruir a sí misma. _"No puedes matar a lo que no puede morir"_. La Magia estaba tratando de determinar qué hacer con la Magia Negra que Harry había tomado de Voldemort.

_**Ah**_, anunció la Magia, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión, y Harry gritó nuevamente, sintiendo a sus pensamientos dispersarse con el crudo poder que quemaba a través de él, filtrando la Oscuridad a la Luz, tomando la magia que era anteriormente de Voldemort y aplicándola para continuar el hechizo de Harry, y en efecto reforzándolo. Luz verde explotó de su propio cuerpo.

"_¿Cuándo regresé a mi cuerpo?..."_

Sus pensamientos se deslizaron de vuelta al presente por un breve momento de introspección antes de ser consumidos nuevamente. La luz, tan brillante como un amanecer coloreado burdamente explotando sobre un distante horizonte, inundaba la habitación, cegando temporalmente a sus ocupantes.

_**Destruir la Oscuridad. Salvar la Luz**_**.** El hechizo se expandió, regenerándose a si mismo, y tocó a Pettigrew, absorbiendo su esencia dentro del vórtice de luz y viento mientras, sin esfuerzo, revoloteó por cada pensamiento y recuerdo que Peter Pettigrew hubiera tenido, dictando sentencia basándose en los propios principios de Harry.

Harry atestiguó el amor que Peter sintió por sus amigos, el desesperado deseo de querer ser como ellos, el miedo, la inseguridad, el fracaso, la tortura que Pettigrew había soportado a manos de Voldemort. La muerte de Cedric había significado tan poco para él en ese entonces. ¿Qué importaba una más?

A medida de que Harry era abrumado por la magia que comenzó a drenar de Pettigrew, la mano de plata del antiguo Merodeador comenzó a desintegrarse. Aún tambaleando por presenciar la brutal destrucción que Voldemort había causado en el poder de voluntad de Pettigrew, Harry sintió un momento de lástima, antes de que eso también fuera absorbido. La mano de Peter Pettigrew se disolvió como un castillo de arena siendo llevado por una marea alta. La Magia Negra que había sustentado la vida de Wormtail desde el momento que sacrificó su propia mano para resucitar a Voldemort volvieron fluyendo a través de Harry, y hacia fuera nuevamente para tocar al siguiente grupo de personas más cercanas a él.

Mortifagos y aurores por igual fueron juzgados, sus vidas destellando en un instante frente a los ojos de Harry cuando la Magia usaba sus experiencias de vida para medir cuánto era Oscuro y cuándo era Luz dentro de cada uno de ellos. Unos pocos mortifagos sobrevivieron, lo más probable siendo poco más que squibs. Muchos otros murieron instantáneamente. Con cada oleada de Magia Negra, la Maldición Asesina en si misma se volvía más fuerte, se extendía más, eventualmente tocando a los dementores.

Harry sintió una contaminada corrupción de poder casi abrumar su mente, una Magia tan ancestral y Oscura que alcanzaba el tiempo de los días de los Fundadores de Hogwarts y más allá. ¿De donde venían? Harry lo supo en un instante, y el conocimiento fue igualmente rápido en carbonizarse cuando cada persona, cada criatura que los dementores habían Besado también se volvieron parte del hechizo. _**Oscuridad. Luz. Vida. Muerte. Bondad. Maldad.**_

"_Demasiado. Son muchos. Déjenme ir,"_ las súplicas de Harry se convirtieron en parte del hechizo.

La Maldición Asesina alcanzó a Sirius entonces y lo elevó en el aire, los arremolinados hilos de energía atravesándolo para registrar su mente. Sirius cerró sus ojos derrotado, obviamente esperando morir, con lágrimas de pérdida aún bajando por su rostro. Harry casi rió cuando el hechizo permaneció igual. _No_ había Magia Negra dentro de Sirius. El hechizo fácilmente entendió lo que los dementores habían hecho, y no lo juzgaron por eso.

Remus Lupin era el siguiente.

"_¡No! ¡Él no tiene Magia Negra! ¡¡Tienen que entender!!"_ Harry trató de despojar su mente del corazón del hechizo, percibiendo lo que pasaría después cuando la Maldición Asesina fijó a Remus Lupin en su agarre.

El cuerpo de Remus se sacudió como si estuviera siendo electrocutado mientras la Magia examinaba sus recuerdos, su sufrimiento, y la maldición que había soportado por tantos años. La lucha de Harry fue inútil, y se sintió a si mismo alejándose más y más, sus propios poderes mezclándose con la Maldición Asesina, su propia esencia fusionada con la Magia que ahora lo controlaba. Ya no era Harry Potter. Él _era_ la Magia, y al dictar sentencia en Remus Lupin, escuchó a su antiguo profesor gritar con tal dolor y agonía que Harry desesperadamente trató de terminar el hechizo, de conjurarlo de vuelta a sí mismo, de terminarlo completamente.

"_¡No! ¡Esto no! ¡_Él_ no es malvado!"_ intentó Harry nuevamente, forzando a que cada recuerdo de amabilidad, preocupación, generosidad, entendimiento y sabiduría que el tranquilo profesor le había expresado alguna vez a la superficie de su mente para que fuera incluido dentro de los parámetros del hechizo, pero su voz se perdió en la corriente de poder que lo llenó cuando la propia Magia Negra de Remus fue absorbida.

Más y más continuó el hechizo, agregándolo a su fuerza con cada rastro de Magia Negra que encontraba hasta que al fin había alcanzado y tocado a cada ser viviente en la isla de Azkaban. Aun más allá se expandió, examinando...

Harry sollozó intentando manipular las corrientes mágicas... para matarse y de alguna manera terminar el hechizo, aterrorizado de que no se fuera a detener nunca. No podía tolerar la idea de Remus siendo lastimado, y se odió a si mismo por lo que había desatado. Sabía que si moría, el hechizo tendría que detenerse, y trató de arrojarse a si mismo completamente a la Maldición Asesina hasta que solo su cáscara quedara también.

"_¡Déjenme morir! ¡Déjenme terminar con esto!"_

Podía sentir a Snape enviando su propia fuerza a Harry desesperadamente, tratando de anclarlo, e hizo todo lo que pudo para bloquearlo.

"_¡No me toque! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Esto va más allá de todos nosotros ahora!_" trató de advertirle frenéticamente.

Snape lo ignoró, tratando de forzar su propia energía a Harry. En ese momento, la Magia sintió la presencia de Snape y viajó a lo largo de su vínculo mágico para tocarlo a él también.

"_¡Detente! ¡Sólo quería a Voldemort! ¡El hechizo está hecho! ¡Por favor!"_

_**Luz. Oscuridad. ¿Luz por Oscuridad? ¿Oscuridad por Luz?**_ Harry podía sentir la agonía de Snape por el hechizo que lo alimentaba a través del vínculo.

"_Lo siento tanto, profesor. Nunca quise que esto pasara"_.

La Magia se detuvo, confundida al tratar de decidir cuánto de Snape era Oscuro y cuánto era Luz. Harry sintió la Magia Negra de Snape fluir dolorosamente de vuelta a él, y desde un lejano y distante lugar se preguntó si el profesor había muerto al igual que Remus.

"_No. No de esta manera. Lo logré. Y fallé,"_ se dio cuenta Harry cuando finalmente perdió todo pensamiento consciente, la Magia continuó canalizándose a través de él, c_onvirtiéndose_ en él, en busca de más Oscuridad de la que alimentarse.

En algún lugar en el océano, cuando ya no había mas magos o brujas o criaturas mágicas de ningún tipo para ser encontrado, los últimos vestigios de la Maldición Asesina que Harry había desatado regresó de golpe a él, contrayéndose violentamente en su cuerpo al no tener ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

"_Demasiadas cosas. Demasiado lejos"_.

De alguna manera durante el hechizo, el cuerpo físico de Harry había sido alzado con las corrientes de energía, flotando unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo. Los carbonizados restos de Voldemort se arremolinaban ociosamente en la brisa de poder que aún ondeaba su alrededor. Cuando el hechizo finalmente terminó, el verde resplandor que había llenado la cámara se extinguió, dejando la habitación espeluznantemente oscura. Harry sintió lo último de la Magia abandonarlo. No había nada más que reunir cuando Harry aterrizó dolorosamente en el piso de piedra, disperso dentro de su propia mente. Había ido más allá de toda resistencia humana. Los recuerdos de miles de voces lo ahogaban, y lo último de su energía fluyó lejos tan fácilmente como una gentil lluvia.

El palpitar de Harry era errático, y todo lo mágico a su alrededor tembló y dejó de funcionar por un momento mientras la Magia se reajustaba a si misma. Las barreras cayeron, los encantamientos fallaron. La Maldición Asesina había terminado. El trabajo estaba completo. La Magia dejó ir su agarre en Harry, y él dejó de respirar.

Harry se dejó llevar, y cayó.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_(1) Ñam, bueno, la frase original que dijo Harry era "Sever us", que significa 'cortar', literalmente. Jeje, me morí de risa con eso, aunque el chiste es muy mongo XD  
_

"La Magia se detuvo, confundida al tratar de decidir cuánto de Snape era Oscuro y cuánto era Luz." Ven? Hasta la pobre Magia está confundida con Snape XD Si el tipo sabe hacer su trabajo, siendo bueno pretendiendo ser malo pretendiendo ser bueno... uff

Yayz! No los dejé esperando mil semanas! De hecho, me tardé poquito :D Merezco torta de regalo!! Jo, ya ya, no me miren con esa cara, no es mi culpa que el chapi termine igual de angustiante que el anterior :P Pero como asumo que ustedes ven tele, pueden comprar ese Ervamatim o algo así para que les crezca el pelo de nuevo! jeje. Les recomiendo que para estos ataques de ansias que les hago pasar mejor cómanse las uñas, crecen más rápido que el cabello.

Para los interesados, lo pasé bien en mi cumpleaños :D Cómi parrillada de mariscos!! Ah, soy feliz. Claro que la celebracion con torta y regalos de verdad va a ser este sabado porque mi mamá está muy estresada para estudiar XD Por eso decidí no subir el chapi el fin de semana, salieron ganando! El chapi que sigue juro que no los dejará tan en ascuas, lo juro! Jeje, pero no sé si lo pueda subir luego. No más de dos semanas, no desesperen!

Uhm. Reviews!! Ustedes saben que adoro a todos los que me dejaron review! Aunque me demore mil años en responder T.T He estado increiblemente ocupada ahora, pero conseguí hacerme tiempo para que no me llenaran el mail de howlers si es que me empezaba a demorar un poquito más en actualizar XD. Ooooobviamente que espero reviews por este chapi también! Pero no estoy desesperada como para rogárselos (sólo por ahora, después no sé si lo haré XD)

Yap, antes de irme, avisos de utilidad. 1) Y más importante: _Iserith_, te adoro! Sin ti estaría viviendo bajo un puente y pescando en el Mapocho! ... Vale, no tanto como eso, pero aish, sí que estaría desesperada si no betearas los chapi. Mil gracias puppy eyes. 2) Vayan a ver _A New Life in San Franscisco_, aprovechen el tiempo en algo útil y educativo como leer un buen fic . 3) He subido una encuesta a mi Livejournal, me harían un gran favor si pasaran por ahí. Les dejo aquí el link directo, pero sino hay un link en mi profile (en caso de que el redactor de fanfiction se me vaya en coyera), la de mi página principal ;) El link es: http : / / lessien-yavetil. livejournal. com /tag/Le+Español ... (sin los espacios en medio, obviamente) ... Y c) Para quienes no se hayan dado una vuelta por mi profile, les recomiendo pasar por ahí y entrar a leer '_Madres_', el otro fic que traduje, es muy lindo y yo lo adoro. Es cortito asi que no les quitará mucho tiempo de su vida ;D

Ya, ven ese botón de abajo? Ok, les ayudaré a quemar calorías: agarren el mouse. Qué? No me miren así que no es tan dificil y háganme caso. Agarren el mouse. Eso. Ahora diríjanlo al botón que dice 'Submit Review y hagan a una traductora feliz', lo pillan?? Sí. Ahora viene la parte dificil. Apreten el botón izquierdo del mouse. Si no encuentran la fuerza, vayan a comer fruta, ponganse en forma, juegen Dance Dance Revolution con el control normal (porque la alfombrita de baile esa es para matar a atletas profesionales, no sean suicidas). Bueno, y por último, escribanme algo, no necesitan mucha imaginación ;)  
Ven que no es tan dificil hacerme feliz??


	37. Sólo nosotros tres

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío... creo que salgo perdiendo en esta ecuación... En fin, he aquí el amor al arte!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

37. Sólo nosotros tres

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius observó su alrededor en shock a las ardientes túnicas que habían sido dementores sólo momentos antes, a los caídos mortifagos y aturdidos aurores, al tembloroso e inconsciente cuerpo de Remus... al inmóvil muchacho en sus brazos. Harry no estaba respirando. No tenía pulso.

La magia había regresado de golpe a Harry tan repentinamente como había explotado hacia afuera. El silencio que siguió al bramido de crudo poder que había envuelto a la isla era elocuente. Era el silencio después de que un trueno explotaba justo encima de tu cabeza. ¿Golpearía otro rayo? ¿Comenzaría a llover? ¿Había pasado la tormenta?

Breves segundos de posibilidades, cuando el dado no había dejado de rodar aún... Los números no salían. El número _de Harry_ no salía. No estaba respirando y no tenía pulso. _"Pero no es demasiado tarde. No todavía. El pañuelo tiene que estar aquí. Simplemente no puede _no_ estar"_. Sirius rápidamente palmeó la andrajosa túnica de Harry para buscarlo.

"_No pudieron haberlo detectado"_. Las barreras hacían nula la magia de los trasladores de cualquier manera, por lo que sus detectores no habrían notado nada extraño. Les habría parecido perfectamente inofensivo. _"Fudge habría dejado el pañuelo con Harry. Lo habría encontrado gracioso,"_ pensó Sirius con ardiente odio. _"Vamos. ¿Dónde está, Harry? ¿Dónde lo habrías dejado?"_ Se esforzó por hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar al registrar los bolsillos de la túnica de su ahijado. El pañuelo tenía que estar ahí. Sirius no podía envolver su mente en un mundo donde no lo estaba.

Después de que el embravecido torrente de energía había devastado los recuerdos de Sirius y lo había hecho a un lado ileso, él había permanecido hipersensitivo a los enredados remolinos de magia que aún se deslizaban a su alrededor. Cuando lo último del hechizo de Harry había finalizado, Sirius sintió el roce de la magia contra su piel, el sutil cambio de poder que había anunciado un cambio. Él casi no se dio cuenta.

Sabía lo que era, sin embargo. Las barreras habían caído. Podía sentirlo, como si la magia estuviera menos... comprimida. Una diminuta ventana de oportunidad había surgido. Un momento en el tiempo, una bifurcación en el camino, donde las cosas podían ir de hacia cualquiera de los dos lados. Éste era el momento, como lo había sido sólo unos años atrás, cuando la fotografía en el periódico le había indicado el camino. Había tenido una oportunidad, diminuta y casi infinitesimal. Saltó hacia ella.

Sirius deslizó sus manos dentro de la túnica de Harry y encontró el pañuelo arremangado cerca de su corazón, doblado en una costura de la tela. _"Ahí estás. Buen chico, Harry. Ven. Aquí vamos,"_ pensó Sirius con cariño al sacar el pedazo de tela y estirarse, colocando la temblorosa mano de Remus sobre la suya y acercando más a su ahijado para activar el traslador.

Encontró mucho más difícil sujetar a Remus y a Harry de lo que había previsto cuando el familiar jalón los envió a todos hacia el frente. El aullar del viento y revoltijo de colores que se desplazaron por su visión le parecieron curiosamente insignificantes después del hechizo de Harry.

Por ese breve momento, cuando sintió como si estuviera parcialmente en ambos lugares; aún en el piso de Azkaban y también sentado en un solitario claro en el bosque cerca de Hogwarts, Sirius acercó más a su ahijado, deseando que estuviera en su poder el detener el tiempo por completo y preservar estos preciosos momentos, cuando aún no era demasiado tarde y Harry aun tenía una oportunidad.

"¡Sirius! Rápido, envuelve esto sobre todos ustedes," dijo la profesora Minerva McGonagall arrojándole algo que él atrapó por simple reflejo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al hacerlo. _"¿Por qué sigo haciendo eso?"_ se regañó silenciosamente. Sus reflejos serían su muerte.

El traslador los había llevado justo a las afueras de las barreras de Hogwarts, probablemente cerca del sendero que los dirigía a Hogsmeade. Parecía como si McGonagall hubiera estado ahí por un rato, sola, esperándolos. _"¿Dónde está Dumbledore?"_

Sirius observó la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor que McGonagall le había arrojado que descansaba en su mano. Envolvió un extremo alrededor de la muñeca de Remus y el otro en la de Harry. Firmemente, agarró la tela por el medio.

La brillante tarde, llena de rayos de sol y canciones de pájaros, se sentía discordante y errada al ver al inmóvil y pálido muchacho frente a él, tan quieto. Remus no se había movido a su lado, pero al menos continuaba respirando, aunque superficialmente.

Sirius vio a McGonagall caminar vivazmente hacia ellos, sin desperdiciar palabras al dirigir sus ojos hacia Harry, y se arrodilló frente a él, colocando sus manos sobre las del animago y activando el traslador. _"Se ve tan triste,"_ notó él vagamente.

Una vez más Sirius luchó para retener su orientación al sentirse a sí mismo caer hacia delante, perdiendo su agarre de Harry por un momento, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio. Las interminables paredes de blanco y luz sólo podían ser un lugar... la enfermería de Hogwarts. El traslador debió ser creado por el mismísimo Dumbledore para evitar todas las barreras de Hogwarts.

"¿Harry?" dijo Sirius desesperadamente, tratando de ponerse de pie. No había tenido la intención de soltar a Harry. Él se deslizó de su regazo, quedando tendido en la cerámica del piso, inmóvil. _"No es un cadáver. Simplemente está inconsciente. No es demasiado tarde"_. Madame Pomfrey se arrodilló frente a Sirius como si ella también los hubiera estado esperando y levantó a Harry en sus brazos sin esfuerzo. _"Está tan liviano que incluso ella lo puede levantar fácilmente"_. Sus ojos estaban sombríos y ensombrecidos cuando miró fijamente a Sirius por el más breve momento, luego se dio la vuelta, alejándose rápidamente.

"¿Harry?" lo llamó nuevamente, lentamente luchando para ponerse de pie, con la intención de seguirlos. Sentía como si estuviera moviéndose bajo el agua. Todo se sentía lento y pesado. _"El tiempo no se ha acabado. Llegué aquí tan rápido, aún hay mucho que pueden hacer..."_ Deseaba poder creer eso, pero su esperanza menguaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Todavía había algo que él podía hacer... ¿no es así? No podía dejarse ir ahora. No podría soportarlo. Vio a Madame Pomfrey alejarse y los siguió a tropezones.

"Sirius... Sirius, está bien. Tenemos especialistas de San Mungo aquí. Ellos van a cuidarlo. Harán todo lo que puedan," McGonagall interfirió en su línea de visión y trató de tranquilizar a Sirius, colocando una mano sobre su hombro firmemente para consolarlo y evitar que continuara siguiendo a Pomfrey. Sus ojos se percataron de sus temblores, luego se ensancharon con preocupación. "Sirius... ¿Te han lanzado el Cruciatus?" preguntó. Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía saberlo ella? _"Escalofriante."_

Lentamente negó con la cabeza, desesperadamente tratando de mirar más allá de ella. _"No preguntes. No digas. Hablar sobre eso lo hace ser real"_. En el extremo más alejado había una serie de pantallas de tela blanca colocadas una al lado de la otra, puestas como una pared para bloquear la vista de cualquier cosa que ocurriese al otro lado. Una se dobló ligeramente cuando Pomfrey pasó con Harry, dándole a Sirius el más breve vistazo de otras dos camas de hospital, ambas ocupadas. No pudo ver sus rostros, pero sabía con certeza que uno tenía que ser Snape.

Remus gimió levemente, aún inconciente al ser llevado flotando por uno de los médicos. Sirius se giró y le frunció el ceño. "¡Tenga cuidado!" lo regañó, y el médico que estaba moviendo a Remus chilló y se puso pálido, sus ojos se ensancharon con obvio reconocimiento. Sirius se sintió impotente ahora que Harry estaba lejos de sus brazos. Simplemente no podía quedarse parado ahí y esperar a que ellos le dijeran... _"No lo pienses. No lo hagas realidad"_.

"Sí, señor," dijo el médico con una delgada, aguda voz, y Sirius permaneció quieto por un momento más, dividido entre forzar a pasar a McGonagall o ir con Remus. McGonagall sostuvo firmemente su postura e inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo a través de las pestañas y frunciéndole el ceño con desaprobación. Obviamente no tenía intención de dejarlo ir detrás de su ahijado.

"¿Sirius? ¿Dónde está Harry?" dijo Remus con voz ronca, apenas un leve susurro. _"¡Estás despierto! ¡Gracias Merlín!"_ Sirius le dirigió una furiosa mirada a McGonagall una vez más, y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó a tropezones hacia su amigo, tomando la mano de Remus como para estabilizarlo mientras era llevado flotando a la cama. Ignoró a McGonagall, quien agarró el codo de un auxiliar y le habló en voz baja, mirando a Sirius directamente y asintiendo al hacerlo. Una vez que Remus estuvo acomodado, su amigo cuidadosamente lo cubrió con las mantas y tuvo que refrenarse de arroparlo por completo.

Sirius cerró sus ojos por un momento y escuchó cuidadosamente. La habitación estaba antinaturalmente silenciosa. Sólo los leves hilos de magia tocando sus sentidos le hablaban de los hechizos salvavidas siendo conjurados al otro lado del cuarto.

"_Deben tener hechizos silenciadores, entonces,"_ pensó con cansancio, y trató de forzar a su mente lejos de eso por ahora y poner una expresión de valentía cuando los ojos de Remus empezaron a abrirse, registrando dónde estaba antes de caer en Sirius. No estaba en sus manos. Aunque Sirius sabía en su corazón que Harry tenía una mejor oportunidad con los especialistas de San Mungo, no podía evitar desear que su ahijado estuviera de vuelta en sus brazos. _"Daría mi vida por la de él. Tantos de nosotros lo harían. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él...? ¡Deja de pensar en eso!"_

"¿Sirius?" preguntó Remus otra vez débilmente, y él obligó a que sus pensamientos volvieran al presente. Le lanzó una mirada de ira al doctor de San Mungo, quien comenzó a revisar a su amigo, como desafiándolo a decir algo estúpido acerca de que Remus fuera un hombre lobo.

"Este... Usted _es_ Remus Lupin, ¿no es así?" preguntó el doctor distraídamente echándole un vistazo al pergamino que había tomado de las manos del auxiliar. Remus asintió, y luego tosió, cerrando sus ojos débilmente. Sirius observó a su amigo de cerca. Remus estaba sudado y pálido. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, y Sirius se dio cuenta que era en respuesta al dolor.

"Soy el Dr. Niles," dijo el doctor, ni siquiera molestándose en levantar la mirada. Sirius no estaba impresionado.

"¿Por qué siempre está tan condenadamente iluminado aquí?" susurró Remus, sus ojos calculadores. Incluso estando en dolor le prestaba cuidadosa atención a las respuestas de Sirius, y estaba tratando de distraerlo.

"El nombre de la mujer es Poppy, Remus. ¿Qué esperabas?" bromeó Sirius levemente, tratando de no insultar al doctor. Lo había conocido recién, después de todo.

"_Está bien. Dale al idiota una oportunidad,"_ Sirius se preparó para respetar los mudos deseos de Remus.

Habían pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en la enfermería durante sus años de colegio, y a Sirius le pareció extrañamente como volver a casa cuando tentativamente se sentó a los pies de la cama de Remus.

"¿Ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Diagnosticado con Licantropía antes de la pubertad?" continuó Dr. Niles. Remus volteó la cabeza débilmente para mirar al hombre directamente.

Era bajo y delgado, con anteojos de mucha prescripción, considerando cuan grandes parecían sus ojos detrás de los lentes. El doctor tenía círculo calvo en su nuca que era evidente para cualquiera más alto que un leprechaun, y Sirius se encontró a sí mismo mirándolo fijamente con distracción por un momento, antes de volver su atención de regreso a lo que el Dr. Niles estaba diciendo. _"No pierdas la concentración. Te estás volviendo demente"_.

"¿Precisamente de qué se trata esto?" preguntó Sirius, tardíamente dándose cuenta que debía haber estado preocupado de si el doctor sabía quienes eran ellos. _"Merlín"_. Bueno, el aterrorizado médico ciertamente lo sabía. _"Estupendo, Sirius. Haz que te atrapen y te envíen de vuelta a Azkaban cuando Harry más te necesita"_.

Sirius dio un vistazo a su alrededor discretamente, cautelosamente evaluando el comportamiento de todos. Considerando que no había sido atacado y agredido hasta ser tirado al piso, supuso que a este punto sería seguro asumir que ellos sabían la verdad sobre él. _"Vigilancia constante,"_ se burló de su poca atención. No obstante, no le agradaba el tono con el que el Dr. Niles le hablaba a Remus.

"Estoy leyendo un shock mágico y físico, señor Lupin. Ha recibido un poco de daño interno y... ¡Chocolate! Traigan esa barra para acá," el doctor ordenó vivazmente por sobre su hombro al mismo médico que había transportado a Remus. El médico se congeló bajo la penetrante mirada del otro doctor y de Sirius antes de asentir y escabullirse. El Dr. Niles volvió su atención de regreso a Remus. "Está mostrando signos de prolongado estrés a sus órganos internos, pero..."

"¡Dígalo de una vez!" ladró Sirius. Deseaba que el hombre pudiera llegar al punto de una vez. El Dr. Niles estaba probando su paciencia... No que hubiera tenido una tremenda cantidad para empezar. El doctor se sobresaltó, perdiendo la compostura por un segundo antes de mirar enfurecido a Sirius al subir sus anteojos de vuelta en su nariz. Disimuladamente el animago miró la punta de su varita, sus ojos poniéndose bizcos brevemente al hacerlo. Luego el Dr. Niles la agitó suavemente y pasó la punta de su varita sobre si mismo por un momento antes de volverse a Remus. Él negó con la cabeza, obviamente confundido.

"¿Sí, doctor?" instó Remus gentilmente. Sirius regresó su atención de vuelta a su amigo cuando éste comenzó a darle mordidas al chocolate que el médico le había pasado. El color comenzó a regresar ligeramente a sus mejillas. Con temblorosas manos, el médico le entregó a Sirius un trozo de chocolate, y el auxiliar al que McGonagall le había hablado antes llegó también con un cáliz de algo que él no reconoció. Sirius se quedó mirando fijamente al médico, quien rápidamente se escabulló, y el auxiliar, que obviamente estaba esperando hasta que terminara de beber. Aún estaba inseguro, asustado de que alguien estuviera a punto de gritar su nombre con terror y aturdirlo hasta el olvido. _"Quizá el cáliz está envenenado..."_

"Sirius. Deja de aterrorizar a los auxiliares," lo regañó Remus y le señaló la poción. _"¿Y bien?"_ preguntaron los cansados ojos de Remus, luego frunció el ceño en una silenciosa orden. _"Bébelo"_. Sirius arqueó una ceja y lo tomó de un trago. _"Oh bien. Probaré mi suerte"_. El alivio que fluyó a través de él deshizo su compostura. No se había dado cuenta de cuán mal se sentía hasta que comenzó a mejorar. Estaba profundamente agradecido de no estar todavía de pie, ya que si lo hubiera estado habría colapsado en el piso ahí y ahora.

"Sí, chocolate para usted también... Hmmm... Prolongada exposición a la Maldición Cruciatus," musitó el doctor y le apuntó su varita a Sirius, tomando sus signos vitales también. Levantó la mirada a Sirius para examinarlo, pero aun así logró no hacer contacto visual. "La cordura parece _relativamente_ intacta..." El resto de las palabras del doctor se mezclaron con el ruido de fondo cuando Sirius vio caer la comprención en Remus. Se puso mortalmente pálido de nuevo, y Sirius sabía que los recuerdos de todo lo que había transcurrido le habían caído de golpe una vez más.

"¿Sirius?" susurró Remus con renovado horror. "¿Sirius, _cómo está Harry_?" preguntó con firmeza, finalmente reconociendo que había sido hábilmente despistado.

"No lo sé. Ellos lo tienen por allá," respondió con voz ronca, incapaz de esconder su angustia, y señaló con la cabeza por sobre su hombro, dirigiendo los ojos de Remus a las pantallas detrás de él.

Estaba tomando cada gramo de energía que tenía no arrojarse hacia McGonagall, pasar las condenadas pantallas, pasar a los doctores, y recoger a Harry en sus brazos una vez más, infundiendo con su voluntad a su propia magia, a su propia vida a él. _"Él no puede morir. Deja de pensar en esto. No se ha acabado aún"_. El flujo de magia no había cesado, lo que Sirius había tomado como signo de que aún había una oportunidad.

"Lo siento, señor Lupin, pero debieron haber confundido su ficha médica con la de alguien más," dijo el Dr. Niles con labios fruncidos, negando con la cabeza desaprobadoramente y dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

Sirius obligó a que su atención volviera al presente. "¿Por qué dice eso?" trató de decirle al Dr. Niles, curioso, pero la voz le salió rasposa en cambio. Remus inclinó su cabeza para examinar a su amigo más cuidadosamente, y Sirius se preparó para el sermón. Sabía que se estaba desmoronando, física y emocionalmente, y se aferraba desesperadamente a los deshilachados bordes de dignidad que aun permanecían con él.

"Mis lecturas muestran que el señor Lupin no es un licántropo. Él es tan normal como usted o yo," dijo el doctor, obviamente aún desconcertado por las fichas médicas que había estado mirando. Sirius escupió la poción por todas partes, casi inhalándola por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon hasta lo imposible, y ni siquiera notó cuando el trozo de chocolate se cayó de sus lacios dedos hasta el piso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Hilarante"_. Estoy muriendo, tratando de salvar la vida del chico que me mató. _"Maravilloso. Espectacular"_. Nada como tener el pasado de uno mostrándose en todo sus sórdidos y reprimidos detalles para que Potter los vea. Necesito darme un baño.

El dolor fue cegadoramente ardiente, mayoritariamente en mi brazo, pero se está desvaneciendo ahora, y soy capaz de dejarme llevar dentro de mi mismo, lejos y dentro de la propia mente de Potter para tratar de atraparlo. Estoy persiguiendo a un fantasma. Un fantasma que no quiere ser encontrado, escuchado o consolado. Sólo quiere silencio. Demasiadas voces, demasiados recuerdos. Potter está huyendo dentro de su propio cuerpo. Y aquí estoy yo insistiendo en perseguirlo imparablemente.

Todavía puedo sentir esos leves hilillos de recuerdos... _"¿pensamientos?"_ Lo que sea que haya pasado por su cabeza al momento que el hechizo terminó. Ecos de pensamientos, quizá, porque siento tan poco de él ahora.

Él no cree que aun esté vivo del todo. ¿Qué justicia hay en eso? ¿No hay esperanza de paz para él? Siento sus menguantes pensamientos, justo como él siente mi persecución. Está dando pasos hacia el abismo, y le da la bienvenida a la libertad que le entrega. No más obligaciones. No más expectativas. Ha hecho lo que ha podido. El resto nos toca a nosotros. Es el legado con el que me quiere dejar. Me rehúso a dejarlo abandonar en absoluto.

Se ha deslizado al crepúsculo entre la vida y muerte, y lo sigo sin otro pensamiento. Creo que lo frustra, incluso ahora, el saber que estoy escogiendo la muerte _con_ él en vez de la vida.

Le arrojo la pregunta de vuelta. Si los roles estuvieran revertidos, ¿elegiría él la vida por sobre mí? No responde. No puede, por supuesto. Pero una parte de él me escucha, no obstante, y ambos sabemos cuál es su respuesta.

Por largo tiempo temí por su cordura. ¿Cómo podía uno permanecer cuerdo en el medio de tanta angustia? La mente humana sólo puede soportar un tanto antes de que trabaje sin nuestro conocimiento para protegernos. Se astilla, se fractura, se acoraza y se hace una pelotita, protegiendo todo lo vital, escudándolo fuera de la vista.

Sentí cuando cada umbral era transgredido, cada momento en que Potter anheló la muerte o la locura y aún así lo soportaba. Se levantó de profundidades con las que nunca dejaré de tener pesadillas, aferrándose con uñas y garras de vuelta a la realidad cada vez con un crudo entendimiento de que una vez más había dado un paso lejos de una forma de alivio, porque él era necesitado; era un testigo significativo, y quizás aun había algo más que él podía hacer. Porque si se hubiera dejado ir, entonces eso habría significado que se había dado por vencido, y el '_hacer_' tendría que ser _hecho_ por alguien más. _"Por mí"_. Por Dumbledore. Por Black, y Lupin, y Granger, y los Weasley.

Se sentía como un cobarde por querer morir. Creo que todavía lo hace. Pero no tiene nada más para dar, y está quemado desde adentro hacia fuera, al rojo vivo con la magia que explotó hacia fuera de su piel. La energía vital que traté de verter a él gotea como agua a través de demasiados hoyos en un barco que se hunde. Está entumecido de todo excepto del bendito silencio que lo envuelve y lo acuna. No hay ninguna sensación que le quede. Ni frío, ni fiebre, ni voces, ni dolor. Ni amor, ni vida.

Tengo que detenerme por un momento, angustiado cuando otra verdad se desliza hacia mí, la más leve voluta de humo que se curva en los bordes de mi mente antes de disiparse. _"Él ni siquiera tiene expectativas de reunirse con sus padres"_.

Trato de examinar esto con más cuidado. Me deja perplejo. La mayoría de los muggles creen en la vida después de la muerte, y verdaderamente yo pretendía sacarle provecho a eso para traerlo hacia mí, para evitar que muriera.

"_¿__Es ateo?"_ No puede serlo. Sabe que existen tales cosas como espíritus. Ha conocido a muchos de ellos en Hogwarts. El entendimiento cae sobre mí suavemente. _"Él ya no sabe lo que _es_ la felicidad"_. No puede concebir que nada bueno le pase a él. Incluso en la muerte no tiene ninguna expectativa de alegría, de una reunión, o de consuelo. Sólo un final.

Voy más rápido hacia él. Es una fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, y puede ser cruzada fácilmente. No tengo ninguna intención de dejarlo escaparse de mí. Sé que mientras estoy aquí mi propio cuerpo no respira y que mi corazón no palpita. Alguien más hace eso por mí, su presencia es un ridículo consuelo cuando voy detrás de un destrozado espíritu frente a mí.

No le tengo miedo a la muerte. No le he tenido miedo por mucho tiempo. Incluso llegué a pensar que era una de las condiciones para que me quedara sin trabajo por bastantes años. Pienso que puede que la haya visto incluso un poco como Potter lo hace; como la oportunidad de ya no sentir dolor o culpa, como una liberación de una carga de responsabilidad colocada sobre mis hombros. _"Pero él no pidió la responsabilidad que le dieron, ¿no?"_

Ya no más. Siento que debo ser yo el que está demente. _"¿Quién más puede afirmar que fue Potter el que les dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir? ¿Literalmente?"_ Incluso aquí, en el crepúsculo de la muerte, siento a mi propia risa burbujear a mi alrededor como champaña recién vertida en una copa. _"Hilarante, realmente"_. El espíritu de Potter vuelve más lento su descenso.

"_¿__Por qué hizo más lento el paso? ¿Fui yo? ¿Me escuchó? ¿Fue mi risa?"_ Me muevo con indecisión hacia delante. Creo que aún no está al tanto que estoy aquí de todas las maneras que cuentan, cayendo más dentro, o fuera de si mismo, distanciando su espíritu de todo lo que lo pueda hacer _sentir_.

Pero disminuyó la velocidad un poco. _"¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?"_ Me avergüenzo por la idea. El humor solo por el gusto del humor, y no a expensas de alguien más, _no_ es algo en lo que destaque. Él aún se desliza de mi agarre, pero no tan rápidamente. _"¿Está esperando por mí? ¿Está esperando siquiera, o estoy imaginando cosas? Olvida el sentido del humor, Severus, nunca funcionará"_.

Está tan cerca ahora. Puedo sentir los hilillos de la esencia de Harry, su energía de vida, de todo lo que lo hace Harry Potter. Aún está muriendo, como lo hago yo, pero parece que se ha dignado a permitirme este lujo. Si insisto en morir también, lo menos que puedo hacer es morir _con_ él, y no solo.

"_¿__Cómo puede saberlo?"_ Me paralizo por un momento, impresionado. ¿Cómo puede saber este miedo mío? El consuelo al que sucumbo una y otra vez, arrastrándome de vuelta a Albus para que me cure en vez de hacerme una bolita en el piso y dejar que la oscuridad oculte mi dolor y cubra mi silencioso pasar. No fue la tranquilidad del perdón lo que busqué, sino compañía. Un lugar donde, sin importar qué, ellos notarían mi ausencia... El que me haya ido.

Me pregunto si le sorprendió a Potter conocer esto sobre mí. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede alguien como yo buscar tales cosas? Incluso antes de que los recuerdos de Potter de mis transgresiones contra él se volvieran míos también, sabía cómo me percibía el alumnado. Y lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Todavía lo hago.

"_Débiles y llorones, todos ellos"_. Mal preparados para el mundo grande y malo. _La vida_ no es justa. No es correcta. El tipo bueno no siempre gana. La justicia es inconstante, y ciega, y amarga. Los sueños de nuestra juventud son aplastados contra las tormentosas rocas de la realidad, y se alejan, rotos y perdidos y tan... ingenuos.

Algunos argumentaran que _ese_ conocimiento les llegará pronto a los niños. ¿Por qué quitarles la poca alegría que les queda? Una vez, habría argumentado que si están mejor preparados para protegerse del daño, si están mejor escudados contra la realidad, entonces quizá no sería tan devastador cuando ocurriera.

Pero mis argumentos son inútiles frente al rostro del muchacho ante mí ahora. ¿Qué tal si no hubo 'alegría de la juventud'? ¿Qué tal si la fría y dura realidad _siempre_ estuvo ahí? ¿Qué tal si él ha estado preparado para ella, y la ha vivido, toda su vida? ¿Qué puedo decir ante eso?

Mis argumentos suenan patéticos y débiles e infantiles. Él ya sabe todo lo que alguna vez intenté enseñar. Y todo lo que puedo hacer es desear haber sido más gentil, menos mordaz, menos amargado sobre las cosas de las que no sabía nada al respecto. _"¿Pero si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría sido?"_ Probablemente no. Realmente _odio_ ser honesto conmigo mismo.

Extiendo mi propia conciencia hacia el frente y levemente la comienzo a envolver alrededor de él. Lo hago lentamente, vacilante; con miedo de asustarlo. Él se queda inmóvil, su inconciencia completamente en control. Lo traigo cerca de mí. _"¡Hah! ¡Hah hah!"_

--Te tengo, Harry-- digo, y lentamente ambos descendemos a las turbias profundidades del olvido. Cuando tomé la carga del conjuro protector para mantener a Potter atado a la vida, sabía que lo más probable era que fuera mi muerte. Era una oportunidad que Albus estaba dispuesto a tomar, y yo también. Pero desde que primero iniciamos el hechizo, nunca había sentido que verdaderamente _ayudara_ a Potter. No de alguna manera que importara. No soy una buena compañía, y la energía de vida dada era solo un retraso para lo inevitable. Pero _esto_... _"Esto lo puedo hacer"_.

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, y solo recientemente me habría reído de esa declaración. El tiempo no cura, una mala memoria lo hace. Aquellos de nosotros malditos con una memoria astuta no tenemos esos lujos. Pero me rehúso a creer que después de todo por lo que ha pasado Potter, la muerte sea una recompensa. _"No lo aceptaré"_. Con mi último respiro planeo asegurar justamente lo opuesto, de hecho.

Sostengo su alma cerca, y sutilmente detengo la velocidad, luego dejo de caer hacia la muerte. Nos detenemos, inmóviles en un lugar ni vivos ni muertos. Trato de sentir cualquier conciencia dentro de la esencia que sostengo tan cerca mío, pero no hay ningún movimiento dentro de él. Solo silencio... luego, el leve latido de mi corazón.

Poder crece dentro de mí, energía, magia, vida... libremente dada y libremente aceptada, y lo puedo sentir, incluso aquí, cuando tomo mi primer respiro. Dejo que la primera ráfaga de vida flote hacia Harry también, reafirmando mi agarre de él. El vínculo entre Potter y yo sincroniza las respiraciones que ahora yo doy y la sangre que ahora mi corazón bombea, y no puedo evitar sentirme ridículamente eufórico. Está respirando. Su corazón está latiendo.

Lo tengo seguro conmigo ahora, aunque su respiración todavía es leve y su pulso débil. _"Sólo se volverá más fuerte"_. Me doy cuenta que es más un juramento que una predicción. Está tan quieto en mis brazos, o lo que hay en ellos en su lugar, y tanto ha sido inflingido en él física y emocionalmente. Pero eso no importa por ahora. Sé que estoy sonriendo tontamente, pero Potter no lo notará. El peligro inmediato ha acabado. Él no morirá hoy. Ni yo tampoco. Tampoco Albus. El resto, aunque puede que no necesariamente se ocupe por si solo, como dice el trillado cliché, puede esperar.

Me pregunto con no poco sentido de la ironía que diría Harry si se diera cuanta de que si hubiera muerto, yo no habría sido el único en irme con él. Que el mismo hechizo que me ancla a él, me une a Albus también. _"Astuto bastardo"_. De ninguna manera Harry lo habría permitido, y de ninguna manera yo habría estado vivo aun si no fuera por la magia de Albus dándonos energía a los dos, y amortiguando el contragolpe también.

"_Pero suficiente de eso"_. Hay suficiente tiempo para verdades y revelaciones. Ahora mismo, todo lo que necesito hacer es mantener a Potter cerca, mantenerlo con vida, y dejar que la naturaleza haga el resto. Tiene un montón de recuperación que hacer de cualquier manera. _"No tiene ningún sentido hacer que se despierte con dolor"_.

--Tomate tu tiempo aquí, Harry. Estás a salvo. No irás a ningún lado-- le digo, aunque sé que no puede escucharme realmente, y envío el más breve mensaje para tranquilizar a Albus por mi propio vínculo. Él responde de la misma manera, y se acomoda para una larga espera, preguntándose qué, si acaso algo, hizo el hechizo de Potter en mí.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Oh My Gosh!! :Nunser corre en círculos tirando confeti imaginario por todos lados: Jeje, lo siento, pero me emociona montones que Moony deje de ser licántropo. Adoro al lobito, pero a Remus no le gusta, así que mejor que no esté.

Uff, no me podrán negar que este chapi al menos no los deja tan en suspenso como los dos anteriores. Al menos saben que algunos personajes siguen vivos... por ahora...

Ñam, no me explayaré mucho, mis pequeños cangrejos, porque tengo un almuerzo esperandome y porque ustedes me odiarán si retraso la subida de este chapi un dia más (sí sí, puedo ver sus caras de odio! Puedo verlos apunto de enviar granadas por mail por haberme demorado un dia más!). No tengo excusa, miles de otros libros han consumido el tiempo que le dedicaba a traducir. Ah, pero no demoraré mil años para el siguiente chapi, promesa de ardilla exploradora!

No recuedo si he respondido todos los reviews que me han llegado, pero juro que lo haré! aunque las respuesta les llegue en diciembre juro que recibirán una!! Mil uber gracias con chocolate para todos los que se dieron el tiempo de escribir! Y por supuesto, mi adorada beta no podía faltar!! _Iserith_, ni un terremoto te detiene!! Ya se nos acaba el fic! Para los que estén buescando un nuevo fic al cual colgarse vayan a ver _A New Life in San Francisco_, la traducción de Iserith!!

Bueno, como dije, hay un almuerzo esperandome... No envidian a Timmy, de Los Padrinos Mágicos, cuando desea que todas las comidas fueran postres?... quiero torta...


	38. En la Revelación

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío (aunque algún día lo haré mío, muahahaha :cof cof:)...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

38. En la Revelación

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?! ¿Arthur, cómo pudiste traerlo?" los gritos de Sirius sobresaltaron a Remus, despertándolo tan rápido que estaba esforzándose por encontrar su varita antes de estar completamente consciente de sus alrededores.

"Él pidió venir, Sirius, y creo que tiene el derecho de hacerlo," se deslizó la gentil respuesta de Arthur por la puerta. Remus se esforzó para sentarse en la cama, tratando de calmar a su palpitante corazón. Encontró su varita en la mesita de noche, y con temblorosos dedos la agarró tensamente, tratando de determinar qué le había causado tanto estrés a Sirius. Débilmente se impulsó hacia adelante para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba pasando, parpadeando para tratar de enfocar mejor sus ojos. Sirius estaba dando zancadas resueltamente hacia la puerta, sus manos apretadas en puños, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Percy Weasley. _"Uh oh"_.

"¿Vienes a ver tu obra?" gruñó Sirius secamente, y Remus trató de llevar sus sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Más bien se vino abajo. _"Esto se va a poner feo rápidamente"_. Arthur, Bill y Percy Weasley, todos estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería. Incluso desde esa distancia, Remus podía ver los ojos de Percy abiertos como platos.

"_Nunca antes había visto a Sirius. Tiene que saber que es inocente, pero..."_, Remus no podía reprimir la minúscula burbuja de diversión que surgió en él al alcanzar su túnica, y con gran esfuerzo logró ponérsela. _"Sirius en un buen día es intimidante"_. Se rehusó a pensar en lo pesada que se sentía su túnica en sus manos. Trató incluso con más ganas de no pensar en cómo la primera respuesta de todos cuando conocían a Sirius solía ser estar encantados, no aterrorizados.

Sirius no disminuyó la velocidad al ir por Percy, y Remus apuntó su varita para detenerlo. El animago había estado sentado al lado de Harry durante días. Remus sabía en qué tipo de estado emocional estaba. Si ponía sus manos sobre Percy, Sirius lo _mataría_.

"Sirius, detente," dijo Bill con firmeza, poniéndose directamente frente a su hermano. Remus arqueó las cejas en sorpresa cuando Bill deliberadamente enfundó su varita y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sirius. Éste se empujó hacia adelante, forzando a Bill a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Bill comenzó a hablarle en voz baja urgentemente, bloqueando su camino, tratando de captar su atención, pero Sirius apenas lo notaba. Sus ojos seguían deslizándose de vuelta a Percy.

"Sirius, escúchame. Tú y yo sabemos lo que hizo. _Pero él también lo sabe_. Sabe que estaba equivocado. Ha estado ayudándonos. Si no fuera por él, podríamos no haber tenido un caso tan fuerte contra Fudge," dijo Bill con intensidad al ponerse frente a su hermano y tratar de captar la mirada de Sirius.

"Él..." dijo Sirius, y su voz se quebró. Remus hizo una mueca por el crudo dolor evidente tan claramente y le mandó de nuevo otra silenciosa plegaria a los poderes por que Harry sobreviviera. Si no lo hacía... Remus negó con la cabeza. Todos sabían lo que estaba en riesgo.

"Él podría no recuperarse. El daño es tan severo, y los efectos remanentes del Veritaserum en su sistema están dificultando su capacidad para sanar," explicó Sirius con voz áspera e inestable. _"Es como si estuviera tratando de obtener el permiso de Bill para que _lo deje_ matar a Percy"_, notó Remus vagamente y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla al lado de su cama, colocando su peso sobre sus pies. Aún podría necesitar aturdir a Sirius.

No colapsó, lo que era algo bueno. Remus se dio un impulso para ponerse de pie, y vio a Madame Pomfrey venir de detrás de las pantallas para ver de qué se trataba toda esa conmoción. Se dirigió hacia la puerta primero, luego sus ojos se fijaron en Remus, quien se paralizó, esperando escapar de su atención.

"¡Remus Lupin! ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" exclamó Pomfrey, y Remus trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarla. _"Tratando de llegar a Sirius antes de que _efectivamente_ cometa un asesinato. _No_ me pongas de nuevo en la cama"_, pensó Remus con decisión, pero no dijo nada. En parte porque sabía que si ella lo hacía, él estaría muy débil como para detenerla. Vio la expresión de Pomfrey cambiar de irritación a preocupación y luego a comprensión cuando notó a Bill reteniendo a Sirius.

"Oh, por favor. Ya tengo suficientes pacientes," musitó de manera que sólo Remus pudo escucharla, y puso su mano debajo de su codo para ayudarlo a soportar su peso al dar los primeros tambaleantes pasos hacia el conflicto. Sus diminutos pasos, arrastrando los pies, no lo estaban llevando muy lejos. Remus le lanzó una agradecida mirada a la amable matrona quien había llegado a importarle profundamente desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido que ella no hubiera sacado a todos al momento que las voces se elevaron.

"No todas las heridas son físicas," ella le susurró discretamente a la perpleja expresión de Remus. Él estaba sorprendido por su intuitivo agarre de la situación.

"Sirius, él se siente terrible. Deja que vea por sí mismo lo que ha hecho," dijo Bill en un momento de aguda introspección. Percy hizo una mueca de dolor. Arthur se quedó a su lado, observando a todos atentamente. Fue inesperado cuando Remus notó la punta de la varita de Arthur asomándose por su túnica, mantenida discretamente fuera de vista hasta que fuera necesaria. _"Aún me sorprendes, Arthur"_. Había mucho más en Arthur Weasley de lo que la mayoría veía alguna vez.

"Lo que le pasó a Harry está sobre tu cabeza," pronunció Sirius al juntar miradas con Percy, luego dio un paso hacia atrás decididamente, fuera del alcance de Bill. Bill suspiró con alivio y dio un paso hacia la sala. Remus sabía que el peligro aún no terminaba, pero como mínimo se había alcanzado una tregua, por lo menos temporalmente.

"Lo sé," fue la débil respuesta que llenó la conmocionada quietud de la enfermería. Fue el mismísimo Percy quien había respondido. Sirius asintió una vez y luego se dio la vuelta para buscar el origen de los sonidos que llenaban el pasmado silencio. Sus ojos se ensancharon, la furia maníaca desvaneciéndose y consternación reemplazándola.

"Gracias," escuchó Remus que Arthur le decía a Bill débilmente, y se dio cuenta que le estaba agradeciendo a su hijo por proteger a Percy.

"Para eso está la familia," respondió Bill con rigidez, y Percy lució como si tuviera nauseas por la culpa. Bill le dirigió una irónica sonrisa al notar a su papá cubriendo su varita, ignorando completamente a su hermano. Había orgullo en esa sonrisa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" preguntó Sirius con tono severo y se dirigió hacia Remus, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación. _"¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?"_ pensó Remus secamente, luego se dio cuenta que su varita aún seguía en su mano. Discretamente, la ocultó en su túnica. No ayudaría de mucho que Sirius se diera cuenta de que había estado a punto de lanzarle un hechizo.

"Es indecoroso dejarte agredir a personas que ni siquiera están aquí para visitarnos a nosotros," lo regañó Remus con ligereza. Arthur frunció el ceño.

"Eso no es verdad, Remus. Honestamente, quería venir para acá hace días. Siento no haber podido." Incluso deslizándose de la conciencia a la inconciencia, Remus estaba muy al tanto del escrutinio y la presión bajo la que estaba Arthur actualmente como el cabecilla de la rebelión contra el ministerio.

Sólo unos cuantos vistazos a _El Profeta_ mostraban precisamente cómo gastaba Arthur su tiempo: presentándose frente a comités y explicando cada una de sus acciones y decisiones. Evidentemente no todos se daban cuenta que Arthur sólo pretendía tomar el manto de Ministro de Magia temporalmente.

Junto con los juicios del ministerio, las recientemente lanzadas investigaciones a los Inefables parecían haber capturado la imaginación del mundo mágico. Aunque él sabía que _El Profeta_ amaba el sensacionalismo, Remus estaba muy consciente de la existente fascinación del público con los Inefables. Presentar evidencia contra los suyos probó ser una sórdida y hortera lectura, y el público aparentemente se la estaba devorando con los ojos.

"Sí. Has estado muy ocupado, o así he leído," observó Remus secamente. Arthur se sonrojó.

"Gracias a Merlín que _El Profeta_ está de mi lado esta vez. ¿Sabías que a Rita Skeeter le ha dado por enviarle flores a mi esposa casi todos los días?" le dijo, su voz unas cuantas octavas más aguda que lo normal. Remus resopló con sorpresa.

"Tienes que admitirlo, Arthur, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en bastante tiempo," respondió Remus. Bill tosió.

"Comparativamente hablando, por supuesto," coincidió Arthur, y abruptamente Remus se imaginó a Hermione Granger agitando vigorosamente un jarro de vidrio con un furioso escarabajo en su interior.

"Encontremos algo para que te sientes," le sugirió Bill a Remus atentamente, echándole una mirada a Pomfrey, quien asintió en aprobación. Aunque Remus quería protestar, aún no había logrado siquiera cruzar la habitación. Suspiró levemente, derrotado. Sirius comenzó a arrastrar ruidosamente una silla desde un costado de una de las camas.

"¿Dónde la quieres?" le preguntó Sirius un poquito más alto de lo normal. Remus le echó un vistazo a la pared de pantallas de privacidad donde Harry estaba escondido de la vista. Sirius siguió su mirada y asintió solemnemente, sacando la silla fuera de vista. Ambos sabían la razón real por la que Arthur estaba aquí. Albus Dumbledore se había despertado anoche.

"¿Cómo está él?" preguntó Arthur en voz baja. Remus estaba a punto de responder de que no tenía idea de cómo estaba Albus, pero se dio cuenta que Arthur se refería a Sirius. _"Oh"_.

"Recibió el Cruciatus por un considerable lapso de tiempo, pero ellos creen que se recuperará completamente. Aún está bastante mal nutrido, pero eso no durará mucho," respondió Remus. Pomfrey resopló, dándole la razón. Él le palmeó una mano con una amplia sonrisa.

"Encontraron el cuerpo de Pettigrew," dijo Arthur. Remus se paralizó, sus ojos abiertos completamente. "Quiero llevar a Sirius al ministerio y hacer que lo interroguen bajo Veritaserum. Estoy preocupado por él, Remus. Está en riesgo cada momento que está expuesto en el exterior de esta manera. Mientras antes esté limpio su nombre, mejor." Remus tragó saliva, abrumado.

Había esperado tanto por este momento. Estaba sorprendido por la amarga ira a favor de Sirius que se infló en su corazón. Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde. Algo de esto se debió haber mostrado en sus ojos, porque Arthur se vio miserable.

"Lo sé. Es patético, ¿no es así? Doce años... ¿Qué puede compensar eso? He arreglado las cosas para que una considerable suma sea depositada en su cuenta de Gringotts, donde sus finanzas han sido descongeladas. Nunca necesitará trabajar, a menos que él quiera hacerlo," dijo Arthur, y se encogió de hombros, tragando saliva varias veces.

"¿Por qué parece tan insignificante? He querido escuchar esto tan desesperadamente, y por favor no me malinterpretes, estoy profundamente agradecido por tus esfuerzos, Arthur. Pero es sólo que parece tan poco, tan tarde..." Remus trató de explicar. El dolor y la indignación por su amigo parecían retorcerse como si algo vivo estuviera justo debajo de su piel.

"Harry lo quería. Significaba más para él que su propia vida," declaró Percy levemente, y la determinada y solemne expresión en el rostro de Harry justo antes de que fuera llevado por los aurores pasó en un instante vívidamente por la mente de Remus. _"Sí"_. La verdad ayudó a calmar a sus crispados nervios y asentar un poco del enojo y agitación que sentía. _"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Es porque el lobo ya no está?"_

Incluso si la libertad de Sirius se sentía como un patético gesto, significaría el mundo para Harry. Remus asintió.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Absolvamos el nombre de Sirius, así Harry no tendrá que soportar la ansiedad del testimonio de su padrino," dijo Remus. Arthur asintió, aliviado. _"Tienes razón en insistir con esto, y también en haber hablado conmigo primero. Va a tomar bastante trabajo lograr que Sirius se salga del lado de la cama de Harry, incluso por un momento"_.

"Gracias, Remus. ¿Y cómo estás tú? Escuché las más increíbles noticias," dijo Arthur con una leve sonrisa.

Remus cerró sus ojos por un momento, abrumado por conflictivas emociones. _"Soy libre"_. Se dio cuenta tardíamente que había pasado incluso una hora o algo así desde que había pensado en eso. Como si sentirse de esta manera fuera perfectamente normal.

La oleada de ciega rabia que burbujeaba justo debajo de su conciencia se había ido. Ya no tenía que pelear contra sus propios instintos. La bestia dentro de él había sido silenciada. En cambio, fue dejado sólo con sus propios pensamientos. Sus propias emociones. Era libre de la Maldición, del dolor, de la omnipresente sensación de temor de que por cada día que pasaba, era llevado irrevocablemente más cerca de la locura, o la muerte.

Y a pesar de que aún se sentiría mejor una vez que sobreviviera su primera luna llena, él ya sabía la verdad. La completa tranquilidad le quitaba el aliento con su simplicidad. Era simplemente él. _Él_ era simplemente un hombre. El predador que estaba al acecho dentro de las ensombrecidas esquinas de su mente se había ido. Era normal. Se esforzó por reprimir los ahogados sollozos que incluso ahora amenazaban con despedazar su compostura por completo.

Este asombroso, sorprendente regalo que le había sido dado era demasiado. El precio demasiado alto para conciliarlo. ¿Intercambiaría ser un licántropo de nuevo si ayudaba a Harry, incluso ahora? Sin vacilar. Le habían dado la única cosa en la vida por la que no se había atrevido a soñar siquiera. La Poción Matalobos había sido suficiente.

Pero esto... Ninguna palabra podría explicar apropiadamente por qué quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo; incluso estos pocos momentos de paz eran suficientes para que le duraran la vida entera, y que quería desesperadamente darlo todo de vuelta sólo por una oportunidad más para ayudar a Harry.

En vez de eso, Remus dijo, "Es verdad. Estoy curado." Tan simples palabras para algo tan abrumador... La respiración de Pomfrey se agitó a su lado, y ella apretó su mano. El rostro de Arthur se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti, Remus... ¿Estás...?" comenzó a preguntar, luego se detuvo, negando con la cabeza. _"Debe haber estado a punto de preguntar qué ocurrió"_. Era el consenso general que _nadie_ tenía una idea clara de lo que pasó en Azkaban. "¿Cómo va tu recuperación?" Arthur reformuló su pregunta.

"Con la cantidad apropiada de reposo en cama, pociones, y tiempo, estará casi como nuevo," pronunció Pomfrey. Remus no estaba de acuerdo. No importaba el mucho daño que hubiera recibido internamente, nunca estaría de otra forma excepto _mejor_ que nuevo.

Finalmente llegaron a pared de pantallas de privacidad. Sirius los vio a hurtadillas por una y observó fijamente a Percy, sus ojos casi negros al hacerse a un lado para permitirles entrar a todos. Remus observó a Percy Weasley atentamente.

Su postura estaba rígida por la tensión, sus pecas eran el único color en su rostro. Tenía la cuidadosa postura de alguien que había practicado no dejar caer los hombros y miraba a todos a los ojos. Se movía con petulante dignidad, pero parecía como si ya no hubiera corazón en ello, como si estuviera parcialmente desinflado. Sus piernas se movían nerviosamente como si se estuviera obligándose a sí mismo a avanzar mientras su mente le gritaba que corriera. _"Yo querría hacerlo si fuera él,"_ pensó Remus con gravedad, y notó el horror y la culpa de Percy tan claramente grabado en su rostro, con satisfacción.

Remus se acomodó con cautela en la silla que Sirius le había procurado, dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Sirius se sentó en la silla directamente al lado de la cama de Harry, donde había estado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que habían llegado. Normalmente se inclinaba hacia delante y le hablaba en voz baja a Harry, pasando ausentemente sus dedos por el lacio cabello de su ahijado. Hoy se colocó como una gárgola en la silla, sus acusadores ojos sobre Percy.

Remus podía simpatizar con los impresionados rostros de los Weasley. Pomfrey gentilmente colocó una manta sobre el regazo de Remus, y él se dio cuenta que había comenzado a tiritar. La dura expresión de Sirius cambiaba cada vez que le lanzaba una mirada a Harry. Sus ojos se veían atormentados, perdidos, cariñosos, esperanzados, y enojados, todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry ni siquiera lucía como un adolescente ya. Su boca y sus ojos tenían líneas por las semanas de constante dolor que había soportado. Sus pómulos sobresalían marcadamente, y la piel bajo sus ojos era casi de un violeta negruzco. Sus labios estaban secos y partidos, matizados del más leve azul, y su cuello se veía pequeño comparado con su cabeza.

El cuerpo bajo las capas de mantas encantadas era como el de un niño. Sus extremidades eran visiblemente delgadas como palos, incluso con el montón de telas puestas sobre él. Pudo haber tenido doce años. Pudo haber sido más viejo que Dumbledore.

"_Y esto es una mejora,"_ pensó Remus amargamente. Percy se veía como si estuviera entre querer desmayarse y vomitar, atrapado indecisamente entre los dos. Los ojos de Sirius perforaban a Percy sin piedad, pero Remus no podía decir en qué estaba pensando su amigo.

La respiración de Harry se había estabilizado a unas profundas, y más grandes bocanadas de aire en vez del superficial jadeo que había hecho cuando los sanadores lo revivieron. Remus se encontró a sí mismo revisando el pulso de Harry constantemente, y notó que, en solo el pasado día o algo así, el débil palpitar de su corazón se había calmado a un más estable y tranquilo ritmo.

La piel de Harry era delgada y pálida, como un fino y seco pergamino, y Remus podía ver claramente las azuladas venas justo debajo de la superficie. Su color casi semejaba la ropa de la enfermería, y sólo la oscura impresión de negras cejas y cabello eran fácilmente visibles.

"Merlín," dijo Bill casi involuntariamente. Movió bruscamente su cabeza hacia un lado y le dio un vistazo a Pomfrey. "Está... ¿Sabe si...?" trató de preguntar. Su voz sonaba densa. Madame Pomfrey frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

"Ha sido estabilizado por toda la energía que Albus y Severus fueron capaces de enviarle mediante el conjuro _Portus Animus_, pero en cuanto a que se vaya a despertar... Sólo en tiempo lo dirá," respondió ella.

La garganta de Percy se hinchaba espasmódicamente en tanto envolvía sus temblorosos brazos alrededor de sí, como para protegerse de repentinos escalofríos. Bill se acercó para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, luego vaciló, deteniéndose y dejando que su brazo cayera a su lado. _"Es cierto,"_ recordó Remus. _"Sirius me dijo que Bill estaba aquí justo después del Torneo de los Tres Magos"_.

Fue la reacción de Arthur la que Remus menos había esperado. Lágrimas caían por su rostro completamente ignoradas. Se acercó a la cama con indecisión, como si tuviera miedo de que incluso el sonido de sus pasos probaran ser demasiado para Harry.

"Oh, mi muchacho. Mira lo que han hecho contigo," susurró, y con una atormentada expresión, levantó la vista hacia Remus. "No podía hacerlo antes," dijo, su voz muy baja, luego volvió sus ojos hacia Sirius, quien ahora lo estaba observando de cerca. Arthur aclaró su garganta silenciosamente, y habló de nuevo.

"Traté de fijar el ataque cuando recién encerraron a Harry. Sabía..." Se aclaró su garganta nuevamente. "Sus sueños eran tan malos, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero todo se habría venido abajo si presionaba las cosas. Lo siento tanto, Harry," dijo en voz baja, y pasó sus dedos gentilmente por el costado del rostro del muchacho. "Te fallé."

"No, Arthur. No lo hiciste," una débil voz indicó desde la cama más alejada. Snape yacía en la cama al lado de Harry, y Albus Dumbledore estaba en la última cama, más cerca de la ventana de la enfermería. Estaba sentado, con la ayuda de una montaña de almohadas, su gorro de dormir torcido sobre su cabeza y sus anteojos firmemente en su lugar. _"¿Cuándo despertaste?"_ Había estado dormido cuando ellos llegaron, sabía Remus, entonces el director debió haberse despertado, puesto sus anteojos y sentado en la cama, todo esto sin que nadie lo notara.

Por supuesto, ahora que se había hecho ver, Madame Pomfrey estaba inmediatamente tomando sus signos vitales y convocando un caldo y té a los elfos domésticos. Arthur se alejó de Harry de mala gana, ajustando su túnica al aproximarse a la cama de Dumbledore. Albus tenía más tazas en su mesita de noche, e insistió que Arthur se sirviera un poco también.

"Lo hice, Albus. Él fue dejado a mi cuidado, y yo no fui capaz de protegerlo," respondió Arthur con cansancio. Albus negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo, su barba yendo de un lado a otro en su regazo.

Remus entendía lo que Arthur estaba implicando. _"Fue mi hijo el que lo traicionó"_. Percy pareció sentir eso también. Él permaneció lo más alejado de la cama de Harry, pegado a las pantallas. Le lanzaría una mirada a su padre de tiempo en tiempo, pero la mayoría sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry.

Bill fue a ponerse al lado de su padre. Había una silla a ambos lados de la cama de Dumbledore, y Remus notó con un toque de diversión que padre e hijo se dirigieron a la silla lo más lejos de Snape. Arthur se sentó pesadamente, y con solo alzar una ceja, envió a Bill a sentarse en la silla más cerca de Severus. _"La jerarquía tiene sus privilegios"_. Albus cortésmente pretendió no notarlo. En vez de eso, esperó a que Arthur hablara.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Arthur finalmente.

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?" preguntó Albus. Arthur asintió.

"Bien. Están bien."

"Así que, ¿de qué me perdí?" preguntó Albus despreocupadamente. Arthur casi escupe el té que estaba sorbiendo. Sirius se agitó a su lado, y Remus sin pensarlo le puso una mano sobre su antebrazo para calmarlo. Un comentario tan poco serio estaba destinado a gatillar el temperamento de Sirius.

"Espera, Sirius," le aconsejó Remus, y por suerte su amigo le escuchó, aunque no felizmente.

"Bastante, diría yo," respondió Arthur al director con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Bebiendo lentamente, Remus vio que la presencia del director y su determinado ritual del té calmaba la culpa de Arthur un poco y permitió que un rastro de humor se asomara una vez más.

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero me temo que no estoy al tanto con lo que ha estado pasando. ¿Por qué no comienzas con tu lado de las cosas?" sugirió Albus. Arthur asintió, y comenzó a hablar.

La imagen que Arthur Weasley relataba era sombría. El ministerio era un lío. Mientras el resto del mundo mágico leía página tras página de irrefutable evidencia contra Cornelius Fudge, Arthur se quedaba tratando de recoger las piezas y justificar sus acciones al mismo tiempo.

La redada contra la Fundación de Recaudación Grindelwald y el ministerio habían probado ser las más simples, para el desagrado de Bill.

"Fudge no se molestó con más que rudimentarios encantamientos de ocultación," refunfuñó. "Era patético. Un alumno de tercer año pudo haberlos roto, si alguien se hubiera molestado en _buscar_. Toda esa evidencia solo había estado _esperando_..." Mientras su voz se desvanecía, Remus se dio cuenta que no era decepción por la falta de un reto, sino por que la redada misma debería haberse hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

"Clifton ya ha presentado abundante cantidad de documentos al Departamento de Evidencias en el ministerio, los que actualmente están siendo comparados con los originales en las catacumbas de los que nos hablaste," agregó Arthur. Albus Dumbledore sostuvo su taza de té con las ambas manos y la sorbió pensativamente mientras lo escuchaba.

"Clifton tiene la notable habilidad de distinguir la basura de las joyas. Incluso por burocrática que sea la Fundación, él fue capaz de proveer la primera ola de evidencia concreta directamente ligada al mismísimo Cornelius Fudge," agregó Bill.

"Excelente. ¿Y cómo le fue al joven Charlie?"

La voz de Dumbledore era baja y callada, y Remus analizó por un momento exactamente qué se sentía diferente respecto al director. _"Poder"_. Eso era. Dumbledore siempre parecía irradiar ese pedacito extra de energía que hacía que las personas se enderezaran y prestaran atención. Incluso en lo más inofensivo, la presencia de Dumbledore comandaba el respeto de las personas.

Ahora, no obstante, su presencia parecía haber disminuido. Incluso con los bulliciosos colores del camisón que McGonagall sin duda le había traído (púrpura con multicolores pelotitas que estaban encantadas para saltar de arruga a arruga), o el verde lima que tenía su gorro de noche que, curiosamente, hacía juego con el mencionado camisón, él se veía cetrino y exhausto, como si la edad no solo le hubiera llegado, sino que lo hubiera agredido y aporreado repetidamente.

"La División Dracontine es más compleja. Los especialistas fueron llevados de inmediato. Hay bastantes objetos con maldiciones y criaturas mágicas que investigar, así como también abundantes intentos de combinar la tecnología muggle con la magia," dijo Arthur. Albus asintió.

"Fudge parece haber estado obsesionado con replicar las sustancias y materiales mágicos con los muggles," continuó Arthur.

"Evidentemente, Fudge estaba tratando de encontrar formas de estafar a la comunidad mágica también. Notable. Eso ayudará mucho para volver en su contra la opinión del público mágico. Especialmente a esos segmentos que no les importa los que le pase a los muggles," murmuró Albus. Arthur asintió. El apoyo flaquea cuando el bolsillo de uno está envuelto.

"Es cierto. No había pensado en eso. No creo que necesitemos ayuda en ese punto, sin embargo. _El Profeta_ ya está crucificándolo."

"¿Y qué hay del dragón?" preguntó Albus, y Remus pudo haber jurado que su barba se movió.

"Eso va a tomar más tiempo para que lo veamos. Apenas se puede mover del salón, y nunca ha volado en su vida. Sé que el día es joven, pero hasta ahora mi hijo ha logrado no adoptarlo o hacerlo una cruzada personal. Ahora está preparándose con Ellis para comenzar el proceso de examinar la tecnología muggle en busca de evidencia mágica. Por todo lo que he escuchado hay bastante que revisar."

"Un galeón a que terminamos con el dragón en nuestro patio trasero dentro de un mes," farfulló Bill.

"No aceptaré esa apuesta," dijo Arthur con la más leve sonrisa. Albus se movió para quedar más cómodo en las almohadas. Era una cosa muy _humana_ que hacer, y un definitivo recordatorio que apenas se había despertado la noche anterior.

"Tal vez eso es suficiente por un día, profesor Dumbledore," dijo Madame Pomfrey gentilmente, acomodando un par de almohadas detrás de él.

"No. Todavía hay mucho que discutir, y sospecho que Arthur necesita desesperadamente algunas respuestas. Desafortunadamente, aún hay algunas cosas que necesito saber. Primero, ¿cómo fueron los arrestos?"

"Arrestar a Fudge fue hermoso. Happensdam estaba empacando para irse cuando le echamos el guante. Ya ha confesado, y está dispuesto a testificar contra Cornelius," dijo Arthur.

"Tiene mucho de que temer," respondió Albus con severidad, y sus ojos parecieron brillar. La atmósfera en la enfermería casi pareció resplandecer por un momento, como si el aire mismo se oscureciera con el humor del director.

"Perdimos a siete en Azkaban, incluyendo a Pickering," dijo Arthur solemnemente. Sirius se removió inquieto al lado de Remus. Él se dio vuelta para observar a su amigo, quien miraba a Arthur en cambio.

"¿Forrest Pickering?" preguntó, su voz sin vida. Arthur asintió.

"Sí, Sirius. Uno de los aurores que te arrestó." Hubo una pausa mientras Arthur tragaba saliva unas cuantas veces. Remus sospechó que los dos debieron haber sido amigos.

"Hablando de eso, tengo algunas cosas para ti," dijo Arthur, su expresión indescifrable al buscar algo en los pliegues de su túnica. "Ya ha sido examinado por el ministerio y liberada de Evidencias." Arthur le entregó a Sirius su varita. Remus frunció el ceño. ¿No fue...?

"Pensé que la habían roto," soltó Sirius con voz quebradiza.

"Forrest los convenció de que podía probar ser valiosa en un juicio en tu contra... Él trató con muchas ganas de conseguirte una audiencia, Sirius. Pensó que eras culpable, pero aún así sintió que merecías que se escuchara tu lado de los hechos," dijo Arthur. "Tengo la varita de Harry, también". Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon por la sorpresa al tomar la varita de su ahijado de las manos de Arthur y la sostuvo con indecisión, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. "Él querrá tenerla cuando despierte".

La expresión de Sirius se descompuso por el más breve momento cuando un sollozo se le escapó, y Remus tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras su más querido amigo se tranquilizaba. Para el tiempo que Remus volvió a mirarlo, el rostro de Sirius estaba una vez más impasivo, pero sus ojos se arremolinaban las emociones.

"¿Tengo que agradecérselo también a Pickering?" preguntó Sirius toscamente. Arthur asintió. "¿Cómo pudo él...?" inquirió suavemente, conciente de la pena de Arthur. ¿Estaba contento Sirius? ¿El auror lo trató mal, o fue compasivo? Remus no podía comenzar a juzgar las respuestas de su amigo.

"Recibió el Beso," respondió Arthur, su propia voz quebrándose por un momento, pasando su mano por su rostro con cansancio. Sirius palideció considerablemente, pero no dijo nada.

"Él conocía los riesgos, Arthur," trató de tranquilizarlo Albus.

"¿Por qué no murió cuando los dementores lo hicieron?" preguntó Arthur con enojo. "Eso debió haber pasado, ¿no es así?"

"Me temo que no. Pero su alma _está_ libre, Arthur. De eso estoy seguro".

"Cada uno de los dementores en la isla fue destruido. Esos mortifagos envueltos en los ataques que no fueron asesinados ahí mismo ahora son auténticos squibs," dijo Arthur, inclinándose hacia delante con intensidad. "Estamos clasificando a los prisioneros, y hasta ahora parece que lo mismo ha ocurrido con ellos también... Lo que me lleva a la pregunta principal: ¿Qué pasó? Sé lo del traslador, ¿pero qué hay de todo lo que pasó antes de eso?"

Éste era el momento que Remus había estado esperando también. Había sido capaz de adivinar algo, pero aún había muchas piezas perdidas.

"Parece ser que el joven Harry Potter es capaz de hacer magia sin varita," respondió Dumbledore vagamente. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"¿Esto fue por Harry? ¿Él hizo esto?" preguntó Arthur con incredulidad. Albus asintió.

"¿No fue esto lo que tu equipo de ataque reportó?" preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

"Lo es, pero... Albus, ¿cuál fue el hechizo que utilizó?"

"¿Qué hechizo parece que utilizó?"

"La Maldición Asesina," susurró Arthur.

"Una variación de ella, sí," concordó Dumbledore. "El señor Potter tomó la Maldición Asesina y la enfocó en la Magia Negra en vez de en un individuo. Es decir, Voldemort," explicó.

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Tiene quince años," preguntó Arthur pasmado.

"Es un poderoso mago."

"No puedes dejar esto sobre su cabeza solamente," protestó Remus, casi poniéndose de pie por la preocupación. La ironía de la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a calmarse no se le escapó.

"¿Por qué? Creo que Harry de una vez por todas ha probado justamente el poderoso mago que es," respondió Albus, y Remus no pudo quitarse la sensación de que el director lo estaba provocando.

"Porque utilizó Magia Negra. No sería demasiado para el ministerio decidir que él es el Mago _Oscuro_ más poderoso desde Voldemort," respondió Percy por todos ellos. Sirius se puso de pie abruptamente, volcando la silla en la que previamente había estado sentado, y fue por Percy. No hubo una pausa o vacilación, sólo movimiento.

"Tiene razón, Sirius. Esto puede terminar dañando a Harry. ¿Cómo lo protegeremos?" preguntó Remus, su mano lanzándose hacia el frente y agarrando firmemente la túnica del animago. Sirius le dirigió abrasadores ojos a Remus, pero no zafó su túnica.

"Le diremos al público que fui yo el que conjuró la maldición," respondió Albus.

"Ésos son bastantes hechizos desmemorizantes, Albus," dijo Arthur, negando con la cabeza dudosamente.

"No físicamente. Mediante el conjuro _Portus Animus_ que vinculaba a Severus Snape y Harry," declaró Dumbledore.

"Y de Snape a usted," se maravilló Remus. Dumbledore le dirigió aprobadores ojos a Remus.

"Sí, Remus. Y de Snape a mí. Fascinante cómo es que el conjuro terminó funcionando realmente. Parecido a un efecto dominó, la verdad. La voluntad de Harry le dio poder a la Maldición Asesina; la energía que sacó de Severus le permitió enfocarlo específicamente, y la energía que yo proveí le permitió a ambos sobrevivir la manera en que la Magia misma mutó por esas ordenes," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillantes. Claramente lo había encontrado intrigante.

"¿Que la Magia mutó?" preguntó Sirius. Remus estaba agradecido de que su amigo estuviera prestándole atención a la conversación. Lo tomó como una buena señal. Dejando ir la túnica de Sirius, Remus enderezó con cautela la volcada silla para él.

"Esto profundiza bastante en la teoría de la magia. Me atrevo a decir que he aprendido más acerca de la magia en esta pasada semana que lo que he hecho en muchos años," dijo Dumbledore.

"La Magia no es finita," dijo Remus en voz alta, recordando las predominantes teorías que había estudiado en Hogwarts. Sirius se sentó pesadamente.

"Así pareciera ser," respondió Dumbledore recatadamente. Su calmado exterior no ocultaba la luz en sus ojos.

"Entonces la maldición de Harry no pudo _matar_ a la Magia Negra," especuló Remus, siguiendo la lógica.

"Entonces mutó en... ¿qué? ¿Arrebatándole a los magos la Magia Negra?" preguntó Bill, su expresión intrigada.

"Se alimentó a sí misma. Vi a la luz pulsar cuando Harry dijo la maldición. La Magia Negra fue arrancada de Voldemort, luego de los dementores, y volvió a Harry, la que luego salió disparada hacia afuera para alcanzar a los mortifagos, y luego a los aurores," respondió Sirius, sus ojos desenfocados, claramente visualizando lo que había pasado. Remus reprimió un escalofrío. Recordaba demasiado bien cómo se sintió tener a la Magia registrando por todo lo que lo hacía ser humano, dictando sentencia.

"La licantropía de Remus," declaró Arthur.

"Precisamente. Se llevó la Maldición Oscura de la licantropía de Remus, pero dejó el resto de su magia intacta..." dijo Dumbledore con total seguridad. "Harry nunca pretendió que la maldición le llegara a nadie más que a Voldemort."

"Hasta ahí llegó lo de que la magia es neutral," dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido. Había sido más bien parcial a esa teoría por su parte.

"Ah, pero lo es," dijo Dumbledore en lo que Remus podía haber jurado que sonaba como tonos profesorales.

"No si ella sabía lo que era la Magia Negra," coincidió Bill con Remus.

"¿Pero lo sabía? ¿Quién conjuró el hechizo?" insinuó Albus, sin esperar una respuesta. "¿Quién estableció los parámetros de lo que ésta podía hacer? Cuando el hechizo no salió de la manera en que Harry pretendió, ésta se volvió hacia Harry para definir precisamente qué consideraba él como Negra."

"Merlín. Una Maldición que logró mutar y encontrar una forma de sustentarse a sí misma. Podría haber seguido por siempre," dijo Arthur, impresionado por las ramificaciones.

"Afortunadamente para nosotros, Azkaban está bien aislada," coincidió Dumbledore. Todos se quedaron sentados en atónito silencio por un rato.

"¿Qué la detuvo?" preguntó Remus finalmente.

"Se quedó sin combustible, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se extendió a si misma tan lejos como pudo, y luego regresó de golpe una vez que ya no había Magia Negra para convertir," respondió Dumbledore.

"¿Y qué hay de Harry, entonces?" demandó Sirius, angustiado. El contragolpe mágico de fallidos hechizos había matado a muchas brujas y magos.

"Por suerte, Harry estaba protegido de la mayor parte de la oleada de energía," respondió Dumbledore con cansancio. No era ningún misterio quién había sido el que lo amortiguó.

"¿Entonces, va a decir que usted efectuó la Madición Asesina a través de Harry?" preguntó Bill.

"Exactamente. Sin necesidad de hechizos desmemorizantes. Sólo aquellos aquí, en quienes confío implícitamente, saben la verdad," respondió Albus. Sirius le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Percy.

"Yo no confío en él," declaró de plano. Remus tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

"Sirius Black, tienes mi juramento como Ministro de Magia provisional que mi hijo no hará nada para poner en peligro la vida o el bienestar de Harry _nunca_ más," prometió Arthur solemnemente. El rostro de Percy no mostraba expresión, pero sus ojos estaban sospechosamente acuosos.

"¿Y si lo hace?" insistió Sirius.

"No lo hará," dijo Bill. "Si lo hace, le lanzaré un hechizo desmemorizador."

"Le prometí a Harry que lo protegería," dijo Percy, viendo directamente a Sirius, y fue como si acabara de arrojar la máscara. Su rostro estaba contorsionado con dolor y culpa. Sus ojos rogaban por perdón, apesar de no atreverse a decir las palabras. "Juré que no tendría que tomar el Veritaserum, y lo hizo," dijo con voz ronca, sonando muy joven. Percy pareció encorvarse, haciéndolo parecer más pequeño, y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Sirius se veía como si estuviera apunto de vomitar.

"¿Un Juramento?" preguntó Dumbledore. Percy asintió. El más leve rastro de magia fue la única indicación para Remus de que Dumbledore estaba probando la fuerza del Juramento. Lo que sea que haya sentido, fue lo suficiente como para arquear ambas cejas de alto en su frente. "Ciertamente".

Sirius no estaba impresionado, pero el resto de la habitación pareció comenzar a creerle. Percy había dado su Juramento de Mago para proteger a Harry, y falló. De poner en peligro a Harry una vez más, la Magia extraería un alto precio.

"¿Entonces cómo pudo Harry capaz de realizar Magia Negra?" preguntó Arthur, volviendo nuevamente a la discusión.

"Parece que no sólo los que las conjuran son imbuidos con Magia Negra. Las victimas también lo son," respondió Dumbledore. "Los sueños de Harry y la conexión con Voldemort había proporcionado una amplia exposición". Remus suspiró con cansancio. _"Más que suficiente"_.

"Entonces este vínculo que tiene usted con Severus... ¿Lo vincula inadvertidamente con Harry?" le preguntó. Sirius jadeó. No había estado conciente de las cosas específicas del conjuro. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"Desearía que fuera así. No puedo alcanzar a Harry directamente. Sin embargo, he sido capaz de hablar con Severus. A pesar de que no puede sentir la conciencia de Harry, ha logrado apaciguar los efectos del Veritaserum y dejar que el cuerpo de Harry comience una recuperación normal. Quizá incluso acelerarla. Ya no está muriendo," dijo Albus gentilmente, viendo directamente a Sirius.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó Sirius sin aliento. Remus sabía que no era posible que fuera tan sencillo.

"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero en unos cuantos días, creo que Harry estará lo suficientemente estable para que sus amigos comiencen a visitarlo," dijo Albus con la más leve curva de una sonrisa de ánimo.

"Ahora sería un buen momento para que vinieras conmigo al ministerio para que absuelvas tu nombre de una vez por todas, Sirius," dijo Arthur. Sirius se paralizó y parpadeó como una lechuza un par de veces.

"Encontraron el cuerpo de Peter. Arthur quiere tu testimonio bajo Veritaserum. Es todo lo que necesita para procesar tus papeles de liberación," le dijo Remus a Sirius al oído.

"No es que no confíe en ti, Arthur..." dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Arthur levantó una mano.

"Concuerdo completamente. Serás acompañado por mí, Bill, Charlie, Ojoloco, Minerva y Filius. También he creado un traslador para ti," Arthur dijo y le entregó a Sirius una rana de chocolate. Sirius le frunció el ceño a la rana por un momento.

"Desastrozo," declaró.

"Esperemos que no," respondió Arthur, entendiendo que Sirius no estaba hablando realmente de dulces derritiéndose.

"No lo dejaré," decidió Sirius.

"¿No preferirías tener tu nombre absuelto antes de que él despierte? Piensa en lo ansioso que estará mientras tú te vas a dar tu testimonio," dijo Remus. Sirius tragó saliva, sus ojos yendo de Dumbledore a Arthur y de vuelta a Remus. Había usado la mejor herramienta que pudo para hacer flaquear la determinación de Sirius.

"No se va a despertar luego, ¿no es así?" le preguntó Arthur a Pomfrey. Ella negó con la cabeza confiadamente.

"No, ciertamente no. Odio ser quien se los recuerde, pero no hay garantías de que el señor Potter _se despertará_," dijo Pomfrey con pesar. Fue como si hubiera succionado el aire de la habitación.

"Está bien entonces," dijo Sirius con apretada voz, "Tal vez esto le dé un incentivo". Se levantó con decisión. Remus hizo amago de ponerse de pie también, pero su amigo le puso una mano sobre su brazo. "No, Remus. No estás en condiciones de viajar a ninguna parte." Remus se esforzó por mantener la calma.

"Me sentiría mejor si estuviera ahí," dijo él, frustrado por cómo su voz temblaba. _"Es mi salud. Honestamente"_. ¿Cómo podía explicar la repentina ola de pánico que amenazaba con sobrepasarlo por el pensamiento de que el testimonio de Sirius fuera a ir mal?

"Yo también. Pero estaré bien. E incluso si no lo estoy... Quizá me arrojen en la misma celda en la que están reteniendo a Fudge," dijo Sirius con un maníaco regocijo, su rostro en un tenso gruñido. Remus tiritó.

"De acuerdo. Estoy convencido de que puedes cuidarte por ti mismo. Además, tienes tu varita de vuelta. Sólo ten cuidado, y no hagas nada estúpido," dijo Remus con énfasis, forzando a que su tono fuera ligero, aunque sabía que casi había reído desesperadamente por las expresiones en los rostros de cada uno de los Weasley. Había una razón por la que las personas le temían a Sirius. Aún deberían hacerlo.

"No lo haré, mamá. Honestamente," dijo Sirius en tono ligero, y así como así, el momento pasó. Mientras que había sido considerado voluble antes, el ex-convicto redefinía el significado de esa palabra ahora.

Sirius cruzó hacia las pantallas de privacidad, deteniéndose un momento en la cama de Harry para susurrarle algo al oído antes de enderezarse para irse. "¿Vamos entonces?" preguntó con calmada dignidad. Arthur asintió y se puso de pie.

"¿Hemos terminado?" le preguntó el actual Ministro de Magia a Albus cortésmente. Dumbledore asintió e hizo un débil gesto para indicar que se retiraran con la mano.

"Tu público te espera," le respondió irónicamente. Arthur hizo una mueca. Percy se deslizó al otro lado de la puerta, cuidadosamente manteniendo a su padre entre él y Sirius. Remus decidió que esa era una lista idea.

"Profesor," dijo Bill cortésmente, y se levantó también. "Remus," le inclinó la cabeza a Remus.

"Buena suerte," les dijo Remus, reacio a ver a Sirius marcharse.

"Sí... ¿No sería eso algo?" Sirius coincidió, su irónico tono de tales profundidades que estaba demasiado pasmado para decir algo más mientras su amigo abandonaba la enfermería para tratar de recuperar su libertad, y se dio cuenta que no había sentido nada por las noticias de la muerte de Peter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Pocos dias de atraso! Me defiendo con la excusa de que es mi última semana antes de las vacaciones!!

Uff, ya queda increíblemente poco. Les informo, para que sepan más o menos cómo van a ir las cosas: El siguiente chapi es el último. Sí, lo sé, ahora rompieron a llorar a mares. Estan a punto de cortarse las venas por la desesperación. No importa lo que les digan sus impresionados familiares, nada los puede convencer de no arrojarse al rio más cercano por la tristeza. Pero es que en algún momento debía acabarse! :suspiro: Bueno, el siguiente chapi es el último, oficialmente, pero después quedan tres epílogos XD Así que igual queda un poquito, al menos como para disfrutar el final... Yap, eso era el informativo... Ahm, junto con la publicación de los epílogos, comenzaré a publicar el siguiente fic que voy a traducir. No explicaré mucho de la trama de ese por ahora, pero en el siguiente chapi le hago un poco de propaganda para que vean si se tientan a leer ese ;D

Uhm, esta vez me demoré más en responder los review, pero aún mantengo mi constancia de responder todos (... eventualmente). Mil millones de gracias para los fieles... arh... reviewistas?? xD bueno, los que escriben reviews xD Los adoro montones!! Prometo responder más coherentemente en este chapi (lo siento, pero dije que estaba con exámenes T.T)

Mi beta _Iserith_ debe estar sepultada en millones de tareas y pruebas, ahogándose en libros que leer y disertaciones del mal. No he sabido de ella así que _orrorízenzse_ con con errores gramaticales :P (EDIT: Ya está beteado ;D kisses kisses Iserith!). Pero igual, si no se han dado una vuelta por el fic que ella traduce (A New Life in San Fransisco) se pierden de un increible X-over (Charmed-HP, Chris/Harry). Ñam, y ya que estoy con ánimo de propaganda, aprovecho de propagandear y recomendar desvergonzadamente mi otro fic :3 Obviamente una traducción xD Es 'Madres', bastante cortito y me hizo llorar T.T Si no lo han visto tómense un tiempito, es lindo :3

Yap, eso sería. Lo último es sacarles pica porque estoy comiendo cheesecake de frambueza!! Muahaha!! Aish, es fabulosísimo estar prácticamente de vacaciones!!  
Donen un review, hagan a una traductora feliz!!


	39. Hogar

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío (aunque algún día lo haré mío, muahahaha :cof cof:)...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

39. Hogar

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

--... anís, ramillete de antiescorbuto, bismuto, ámbar gris, lung sien hiang, huevos de Halcyon, zedoaria, lesser galangal... ¿Potter?...--

**...**

**...**

--... savina roja, ojo de Caladrius, esencia de Rue, maquilea, raíz de valeriana, estramonio, escamas de bunyip, lágrimas de Squonk, semillas de ortiga... Potter. Estás escuchando. Puedo sentirlo. Intrigante. ¿Puedes escuchar algo más? Ellos te están hablando. Es solamente cortés escuchar...--

**...**

**...**

"¡... sus libros! ¿Por qué el escuchar que le lean su tarea hará que quiera despertar?..."

**...**

**...**

"... mejor. Su color está mejorando. ¿Están hechizadas sus mantas? Míralo. Creo que tiene frío."

"Por supuesto que están hechizadas. Él está bien. Madame Pomfrey se está encargando con mucho cuidado de él..."

**...**

**...**

--... pétalos de coliflor... Ah. Bienvenido nuevamente. Están hablándote. La verdad, 'incesante parloteo' lo describe mejor. Podrías por favor decirle...--

**...**

**...**

"... que me escuche. No está despierto, pero está comenzando a estar consciente."

"Creo que es tiempo que empieces a darle a tu propio cuerpo una posibilidad de sanar, Severus."

"Aunque aprecio la preocupación, él está lejos de estar recuperado."

"Lo sé. Quizás si pasaras las noches aquí, pero dejaras tus tardes libres para ponerte al día en el temario de materias para este año."

"Ya lo tengo."

"¿Lo tienes?"

"He estado un bastante aburrido, Albus."

"Ah. Algo que Harry ha anhelado por bastante tiempo..."

**...**

**...**

"¡…shhh! ¡Los vas a despertar!"

"¡Estoy callado! ¿Harry? Soy yo. Trajimos algunas cosas que pensamos que te gustarían."

"Y hemos estado atormentando a Percy por ti."

"¡Fred! Papá dijo que te detuvieras."

"¡Olvídalo! No puedo entender por qué tú no estás tan enojado con él como yo. Tú eres el que..."

**...**

**...**

"... padre. Eres tan parecido a él en tantas cosas. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente noble? Tú..."

**...**

**...**

"... escuchando, Harry. Snape nos dijo que puedes escucharnos algunas veces. Tienes que despertar. Sirius está de vuelta. Tomó más tiempo del que papá creía, pero..."

**...**

**...**

"... te extrañé. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves mejor. Mucho mejor. No que eso sea mucho decir. Genial, dale algo de qué acomplejarse... Te ves bien. De verdad. Especialmente comparado con..."

**...**

**...**

"... dormido lo suficiente. Es hora de despertar. Estás sanando notablemente bien, pero te recuperarás mejor cuando seas capaz de hablar y decirnos cómo te estás sintiendo. Sólo piénsalo. ¿Tienes hambre? Piensa cómo sería una agradable taza de chocolate caliente..."

**...**

**...**

"... la Marca se ha ido. No hay rastro de ella."

"Pero los otros todavía tienen la suya, aunque bastante desvanecida. ¿Qué crees que le pasó a la tuya?"

"Creo que el hechizo de Potter me golpeó también. Tenemos suerte de que no me haya usado como un conducto."

"Es una pena que las cicatrices que te hiciste sean tan profundas. Uno nunca sabría que la tuviste jamás."

"Eso lo haría perder el sentido completamente."

**...**

**...**

"... prometí que nunca tendrías que volver allá, y he mantenido mi palabra. Tienes un hogar ahora, Harry. Bueno, no aún técnicamente, pero tan pronto como despiertes encontraré..."

**...**

**...**

Estaba a la deriva, profundo dentro de un mar. Estaba cálido y silencioso. Sus extremidades se sentían ligeras. Nada dolía. Había estado aquí durante mucho tiempo. Podía sentirlo. De vez en cuando, sonidos se deslizaba hasta ahí. _"Palabras"_. ¿Palabras? ¿Qué palabras? ¿Palabras de quién? No le importaba realmente. Pero era agradable. El sonido. Calmante. Vibraciones corrían por su cabeza y resonaban agradablemente. El silencio era hermoso. No había escuchado palabras antes. Había escuchado gritos. Se retrajo en sí mismo. El silencio era mejor. No quería arriesgarse a escuchar más gritos...

**...**

**...**

Estaba cálido. Cómodo. Flotaba, navegando perezosamente en un oscuro océano. Se sentía bien. Mejor. Mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en un largo tiempo. El más leve zumbido llenaba sus oídos, pero era agradable. El sonido de leves olas chocando en una arenosa bahía. Había estado ahí antes... Escuchado esas olas. _"No"_. El único océano que había visto jamás había sido de camino a... Se retrajo, sin importarle cuán agradable el zumbido sonaba. No pertenecía ahí...

**...**

**...**

Voces. Estaba escuchando voces, y sonaban agradables. Comprensivas. Amables. Para nada parecidas a las de los Dursley. Pero ellas querían que él despertara también. _"¿Para hacer labores?"_ No lo creía. Era demasiado temprano para hacer tareas. La cama se sentía agradable. Eso era curioso. El colchón en Privet Drive tenía bultos y era duro. _"Está bien"_. Eso era bueno. No estaba en Privet Drive entonces. Se sentía acogedor aquí, y las voces eran demasiado gentiles como para lastimarlo. Dejó que lo calmaran de vuelta al letargo. No sonaban como si les importara que durmiera hasta un poquito más tarde, y él estaba tan cansado...

**...**

**...**

Era como una burbuja, elevándose a la superficie. Ya no se molestaba en tratar de luchar contra eso. Se sentía como volar. Se sentía como libertad. Dejó que lo llevara más y más arriba, y si usaba su imaginación, incluso podía sentir el viento pasando por su cabello al caer cabeza abajo siempre hacia arriba.

**...**

**...**

La oscuridad se atenuaba, y él cerró sus ojos contra el resplandor más allá de sus párpados. ¿Habían estado abiertos? _"Demasiado brillante"_. Voces murmuraban y danzaban a su alrededor. ¿Eran ellos burbujas también? Sonaban familiares. Si trataba con muchas ganas, quizá podría entender lo que decían. Pero tal vez guardaría eso para después. Todavía tenía tanto sueño. Debió haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde. Divagó, justo cerca de la superficie. Luz relucía, refractada y reflejada a su alrededor, pero ya no lastimaba sus ojos. Las voces lo arrastraban y envolvían. Sonaban familiares...

**...**

**...**

Siempre parecía como si el sonido fuera la primera cosa que regresaba a él. _"¿Siempre?"_ Conversaciones se deslizaban justo más allá de su cama, pero a él no le importaba el sonido. No sabía por qué reconocía esas voces, pero lo hacía. Lo hacían querer sonreír. En vez de eso, su dedo se movió. Eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba conseguir, pero no le importó mucho tampoco.

"¡Su dedo se movió!"

"¿Qué?"

"Su mano. Tenía su mano en la mía, ¡y puedo haber jurado que se movió!"

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Harry? Harry, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Acabas de mover tu mano?"

Quienes quiera que fueran, eran insistentes. Harry dejó que las palabras resonaran en su cabeza, sin procesar realmente su significado, sólo el tono. Sonaban terriblemente ansiosos.

"¿Harry? Despierta. Estás en Hogwarts. Estás a salvo. Fudge está..."

"¡¡No le digas eso!!"

"¿Qué? ¡Son buenas noticias!"

"Sirius, juro que te lanzaré una maldición..."

_"__Sirius"_. Harry dejó que el nombre flotara por un pequeño momento. Sonaba familiar. Agradable. Le agradaba ese nombre. Pensó que le gustaría decirlo por sí mismo para ver cómo sonaba. En vez de eso, su mano se movió bruscamente. Bastante cerca.

"Tienes que haber visto eso."

"Merlín. Harry, lo estás haciendo. Estás despertando. ¡Poppy!"

"¡Remus, ve a buscarla!"

"¿Harry? Lo estás haciendo genial. Estaré de vuelta de inmediato."

"Abre tus ojos, Harry. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Olvidé de qué color eran, ¿ves?, entonces me estarías haciendo un enorme favor," dijo la voz, y Harry se dio cuenta que a pesar de que la voz sonaba alegre, se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando también. Harry trató de concentrarse. Si trataba de hacer que se moviera su mano, ¿se abrirían sus ojos? Las cosas parecían estar trabajando al revés. Tragó. _"Casi"_.

"Eso es, Harry. ¿Tienes sed? Estoy seguro que sí. No has tenido nada más que pociones durante semanas. Eso tiene que ser asqueroso. Tengo un poco de agua fría aquí. Vamos. Abre tus ojos, Harry. Despierta."

Harry trató de abrir sus ojos, pero no funcionó muy bien. En cambio, sintió que su mano se elevaba y era apretada con fuerza. No creía haber sido el que la levantó, pero uno nunca sabía.

"Aprieta mi mano, Harry. Vamos. Lo estás haciendo genial," dijo la voz con intensidad, y un rostro se le vino a la mente. Un alocado hombre con negro cabello y ardientes ojos azules.

"Sirius," trató de decir Harry. Tosió un poco en cambio.

"¡Harry! Eso es. Merlín, lo estás haciendo. Te amo, Harry. Dios, te he extrañado," dijo Sirius, y Harry sintió a su mundo ponerse de cabeza de verdad cuando su padrino lo acunó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero no lo logró bien; parpadeando unas pocas veces antes de decidir que cerrados era mejor. _"Demasiado brillante"_. Reconocía este lugar.

"¡Bájalo! ¡Sirius, déjame examinarlo!" ordenó la voz de una mujer con severidad, pero sonaba sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo. El mundo de Harry se estabilizó una vez más cuando fue puesto de vuelta en la cama. Tragó nuevamente, preguntándose dónde estaba el agua que le había sido prometida.

Hubo silencio excepto por el sonido de más pasos corriendo hacia él. Harry estaba más bien aliviado de que se había vuelto silencioso. Una voz era más que suficiente.

"Está despierto. No está aquí del todo aún, y está muy débil, pero está despierto. Bien hecho, señor Potter. Hemos estado bastante preocupados por usted," dijo la voz de la mujer cálidamente, y se movió bruscamente con sorpresa por la sensación de unos labios besando su frente.

"Estoy segura de que tienes sueño, Harry. Duerme un poco. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes," la voz de la mujer --_"Madame Pomfrey"-_- prometió, y Harry dejó que las indignadas protestas de Sirius se transformaran vagamente en una pacífica canción de cuna. Tenía sueño, después de todo. Apretó una vez más la mano que ahora sabía que era de Sirius, tranquilizándolo, y suspiró.

**...**

**...**

Blanco por todas partes. Harry gimió al parpadear sus acuosos ojos repetidamente. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Apenas podía recordar el Quidditch, así que no podía ser eso.

"¿Harry?" una pálida mancha apareció en su limitado campo de visión. Harry trató de buscar sus anteojos, pero se encontró con que apenas podía levantar su brazo. La mancha sonrió ampliamente, viéndose joven y alegre.

"¿Buscas esto?" le preguntó la voz de Sirius y procedió a tratar de colocarle los anteojos. No lo logró completamente, pero no era como si Harry fuera a dejarlos caer en cualquier momento. No cuando no se podía mover apropiadamente.

"Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó la voz de Remus desde su lado. Harry cansinamente giró su cabeza, pestañeando. Su antiguo profesor se veía cansado pero vergonzosamente alegre también. Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento, y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. No tenía frío, ¿entonces por qué estaba tiritando su cuerpo? Abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño, mirando a Sirius.

"No puedo dejar... tiritar," dijo Harry con voz ronca. Había tomado casi toda su energía decir esas cuatro palabras. Lo que sea que se hubiera hecho, debió haber sido malo. Cerró sus ojos y sintió una cálida mano en su frente, alejando el cabello de su rostro.

"Está bien, Harry. Estás haciéndolo mucho mejor que antes. Madame Pomfrey piensa que tienes una buena posibilidad de tener una completa recuperación. Sólo va a tomar un poco de tiempo..." dijo la cálida voz de Sirius. Harry trató de dejar que las tranquilizadoras palabras de su padrino lo calmaran, pero había algo que no podía recordar del todo. Algo importante. Bostezó, parpadeando una vez más antes de acomodarse en las almohadas. Si era realmente importante, lo recordaría eventualmente.

**...**

**...**

"¿Fantasma? ¿Puedes escucharme?" la voz de una pequeña niña invadió sus sueños. Harry abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo entornando los ojos para ver un rostro familiar. _"Anne,"_ le dijo su mente. _"Anne..."_ Harry jadeó cuando los recuerdos de cómo conoció a esta pequeña niña lo abrumaron. No había sido herido en Quidditch, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Tuvo que morder su labio para mantener a los sollozos en silencio cuando semanas de tiempo que había tratado de olvidar llegaron en cascada de vuelta a él. _"No quiero recordar. Por favor no me hagan recordar..."_

Harry fue movido abruptamente cuando Anne saltó en la cama y se acomodó a su lado, nariz a nariz. Él trató de parpadear para reprimir las lágrimas, pero no estaba funcionando.

"¿Estás llorando, Fantasma?" preguntó ella. _"No,"_ quería decir, pero era una mentira. Asintió, su pecho subiendo y bajando con sollozos que rehusaba a dejar salir.

"¿No te estás sintiendo mejor?" preguntó ella. Bueno, eso ciertamente era verdad. Asintió nuevamente.

"He estado molestando a mi tía por siempre para que me deje verte. ¡Quería que tú fueras el primero en escuchar lo que quiero ser cuando crezca!" dijo con una brillante sonrisa. Harry se sintió tonto por las lágrimas aún cayendo por su rostro, fastidiado por su falta de control. Forzó a sus labios a una temblorosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" susurró.

"¡Quiero ser un auror!" anunció ella felizmente. Harry se encogió, pero por suerte ya estaba tiritando, así que Anne no lo notó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Para que la próxima vez pueda rescatarte," dijo ella solemnemente, y abruptamente besó su nariz. Extendió su brazo y tomó sus manos apenas cabían en su palma. Ella era tan pequeña que ambas de sus manos apenas cabían en su palma. _"Tan joven"_. Perdió sus padres tan temprano...

"Ellos dijeron que estabas aquí por unos malos sueños," declaró ella autoritariamente. Harry sintió sus cejas arquearse. Sí, ésa era una analogía justa. Ella asintió, como si hubiera estado esperando a escuchar su lado de la historia, luego brincó repentinamente de la cama.

Salió correteando fuera de vista por un segundo, luego regresó brincando de vuelta. Dio un salto a la cama, cabello castaño volando por todos lados, y gateó de vuelta a su lado. El repentino movimiento lo hizo marearse, pero se quedó realmente quieto y agradecidamente el momento pasó.

"Traje a Herbert para ti," dijo ella, y procedió a colocar un más bien gran lagarto en el pecho de Harry. Las garras del reptil se afirmaron en su pijama fuertemente, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo cara a cara con la criatura.

"¿Tu mascota?" dijo Harry con voz ronca. Estaba frustrado de tener que hablar cortado para poder comunicarse del todo. Anne asintió.

"Da miedo al mirarlo, pero no hace nada. ¿Ves?, es un camaleón. Cambia de color. ¡Deberías haberlo visto en la túnica de tu abuelo!" indicó ella con emoción. _"¿Abuelo?"_

"Conocí a tu familia. Son muy agradables," comentó. _"¿Mi familia?"_ "Ellos dicen que tus sueños te lastiman, pero me siento mal, porque tú soñaste conmigo," sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas al decir eso. Harry negó con la cabeza ansiosamente. _"Por favor no llores"_.

"No," protestó y trató de extender una mano hacia ella. En cambio, ésta cayó pesadamente, pero Anne pareció entender lo que él estaba intentando hacer. Ella agarró sus dedos firmemente, y Harry notó que se sentía ridículamente acalorado. ¿O era frío? "Tú fuiste un buen sueño," dijo intensamente, y sabía que la sonrisa era pequeña pero genuina. Ella sonrió felizmente, claramente aliviada.

"Bueno, no he terminado el colegio todavía, así que no puedo cuidarte apropiadamente, pero Herbert puede. Necesita montones de sol, aire fresco y bichos. ¿Ves cómo se mueven sus ojos? Genial, ¿no?" parloteó Anne excitadamente. Los ojos del camaleón habían rotado para mirar fijamente a Anne, aunque su cuerpo aún estaba hacia Harry. Era la verdad desconcertante.

"¿Ves? Tú necesitas montones de sol y aire fresco también. Pero bichos no. Estás demasiado delgado, así que tendrías que comer demasiados bichos. Pero cada vez que alimentes a Herbert, tú tienes que comer también, ¿de acuerdo? A él le gusta mirar cosas, y es un muy buen oyente. ¡Creo que le agradas!" anunció. Harry se estaba sintiendo abrumado por el momento al mirar fijamente al camaleón en su pecho.

"¿Anne? ¿Te escabulliste acá?" una voz de una mujer que él no reconoció llamó levemente desde la puerta. Anne se agachó al lado de Harry como si tratara de no ser notada.

"Creo que el señor Potter necesita su descanso, Anne," la regañó levemente Madame Pomfrey desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Pero él se despertó, y yo realmente necesitaba hablar con él!" protestó Anne, su labio inferior sobresaliendo tanto que Harry sabía que tenía que ser un puchero falso.

"Es realmente amable de tu parte el verlo, pero Harry aún está muy enfermo," dijo Madame Pomfrey al comenzar a pasar su varita sobre él, probablemente leyendo sus signos vitales. Anne suspiró dramáticamente y estaba nariz a nariz con Harry de nuevo. Ella le estaba causando un agudo caso de vértigo.

"Herbert ahuyentará a sus malos sueños. Y no le molesta ser apretado," dijo ella seriamente. _"Pobre Herbert"_. Harry envió una silenciosa promesa de no apretar a la pobre cosa. Un ojo rotó de vuelta hacia su dirección y Harry sintió el impulso de reír tontamente.

"¿Estás... segura?" dijo Harry con voz rasposa. No le gustaba la idea de que Anne obsequiara su mascota.

"A mi tía no le cae bien Herbert. Ella me prometió un gatito," admitió y comenzó a escabullirse de la cama.

"Ella se... lo pierde," dijo Harry solemnemente. Anne sonrió brillantemente.

"¡Sí, eso pienso! Trataré de volver luego, ¿está bien?" preguntó ella, sus ojos dudando por un breve momento de inseguridad al esperar por su respuesta.

"Eso me gustaría". Una frase completa. _"Progreso"_.

"¡Adiós, Fantasma!" gritó ella y rápida como un relámpago estaba en la puerta. Harry estaba exhausto solo de mirarla. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio y el extraño lagarto en su pecho pareció acomodarse. Soñó con optimistas niñas pequeñas rescatándolo de edificios en llamas y camaleones tirándose piqueros a gigantes tinajas de chocolate caliente. Fue el sueño más agradable que había tenido en años.

**...**

**...**

"Tienes un bulto en tu pecho," la seca voz de Sirius invadió sus sueños. Estaba bien, sin embargo. Las cosas habían empezado a salir mal. Un enorme abismo se había abierto a sus pies, y no podía ver el fondo. A donde fuera que intentara dar un paso, el foso aparecía.

"Ése es Herbert," dijo Harry. Quería bromear, tomarle el pelo, pero tres palabras fueron para todo lo que pudo reunir energía por el momento.

"Herbert está firmemente aferrado a tu pijama," comentó Sirius. Harry abrió sus ojos y le sonrió con cansancio a su padrino. Sirius estaba tratando de levantar a dicho lagarto, pero éste no estaba cediendo su férreo agarre de los botones de Harry. "La tía de Anne te ha dejado abundante equipamiento para mantener feliz a Herbert."

No todos apreciaban una mascota que podía mirar hacia dos diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo, quiso decir Harry. "Ella se lo pierde," resumió sin aliento en cambio.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" preguntó Sirius, finalmente rindiéndose y permitiéndole a Herbert permanecer donde estaba. Sirius se acomodó cerca de Harry en la cama y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. "¿Estás cómodo?" Harry trató de encogerse de hombros.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Harry. Nunca permanecía despierto por suficiente tiempo como para hacer todas las preguntas pertinentes.

"Estuviste inconciente por dos semanas y media. Has estado entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia por cuatro días ya. Creo que hoy ha sido tu mejor día hasta ahora," comentó Sirius.

"¿Voldemort?" logró preguntar Harry con voz ronca.

"Al parecer tu maldición terminó con él, Harry," dijo Sirius, luego vaciló por el más breve segundo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry había estado pendiente de eso; ese pequeño trozo de malas noticias que era inevitable como el cambio de estaciones del año; podría habérselo perdido completamente. En vez de eso, Harry sintió pavor subir por su garganta. La frase de Sirius no estaba del todo terminada. _"No, no, no..."_

"¿Pero?" logró soltar Harry.

"Harry, Dumbledore no estaba seguro de que esté realmente muerto," confesó Sirius con arrepentimiento, colocando una mano sobre la frente de su ahijado, como tratando de calmar las líneas de rígida tensión y se inclinó hacia delante ansiosamente.

"No," protestó Harry, su voz quebrándose. Ése era el objetivo de la Maldición Asesina. Él había pensado que estaba acabado. Pensó que había terminado. Nunca había esperado vivir de todas maneras. _"Él regresará. Lo hizo antes"_. Harry desesperadamente no quería tener que hacer esto de nuevo y sintió temblores abrumarlo cuando la sobrecogedora desesperación lo penetró. _"Por favor. No. No me hagas tener que hacer esto de nuevo. No puedo. ¿Por qué no pude haber muerto?"_

"¡¿Harry?! ¡Harry! ¡Harry, escúchame!" casi gritó Sirius y levantó a Harry de manera que estaba apenas unos cuantos centímetros lejos de su rostro. El cuerpo de Harry se sentía como si estuviera a punto de despedazarse y no pudo detener los desesperados sollozos que lo ahogaban violentamente. _"Yo había terminado"_.

"¡Harry, escúchame! Tú rompiste su agarre en este mundo. Sólo porque nosotros no estemos seguros si está muerto o no, no significa que él va a volver jamás," dijo Sirius con fiereza, su agarre doloroso al tratar de romper la resurgente histeria de Harry. Sirius parecía creer en lo que estaba diciendo... Harry trató de tomar profundos respiros, pero falló. En cambio, jadeó en frustración, temblando tanto que apenas podía mantener su foco en el rostro de Sirius.

"Shh... Lo has hecho, Harry. Shh... Está bien. Vamos. Tranquilízate," dijo y abrazó a Harry y comenzó a mecerlo hacia atrás y adelante, murmurando calmantes palabras en su cabello. Frotó su espalda tranquilizadoramente y esperó a que se calmara. Una vaga parte del cerebro de Harry se dio cuenta con agradecimiento que Herbert era ciertamente apretable.

La barba de varios días de Sirius raspaba la oreja de su ahijado al sostenerlo cerca, y los brazos de Harry se envolvían cansinamente alrededor de su padrino también. Aún olía a menta y loción para después de afeitar, y se sentía demasiado huesudo contra la mejilla de Harry.

No obstante, la respiración de Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse en tanto un exhausto tipo de adormecimiento lo dominaba sigilosamente. Vagamente recordó ver a Ron retorcerse cuando la señora Weasley lo mimaba en exceso, y supo en ese preciso momento que él nunca podría cansarse de tales cosas.

"Lo entiendo, Harry. Está bien. Te tengo. No vas a ir a ningún lado. Estás a salvo. Así es. Sigue respirando," murmuró Sirius contra el cabello de Harry, su propia cálida respiración oliendo a jugo de calabaza.

Tomó un tiempo para que los temblores se calmaran, y para ese entonces se estaba deslizando de vuelta al sueño. Harry dejó que sus brazos cayeran inmóviles de los hombros de Sirius y suspiró mientras su padrino continuaba frotando su espalda, hablándole tranquilizadoramente.

Soñó con un hombre arrojando a un bebé alto en el aire, luego atrapándolo y haciéndolo girar vertiginosamente.

"¿Quieres aprender a volar?" preguntaba la voz, claramente no esperando una respuesta.

"Sí," respondió Harry, y Sirius asintió.

"Es fácil. Sólo cierra tus ojos y salta."

**...**

**...**

"¡Remus, se está despertando!"

"¿Lo está?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Soy un experto. Ven acá," demandó Sirius. Harry abrió ligeramente un ojo. Aunque amaba tener a su padrino ahí, sus sueños estaban comenzando a dar oscuros giros ahora, y le tomaba más tiempo recomponerse cuando despertaba. Un poco de privacidad habría sido apreciada.

"Ya voy, ya voy," farfulló Remus, sin sonar molesto en lo absoluto.

Harry se estiró tembloroso y bostezó ampliamente. Extendiéndose para tomar sus anteojos automáticamente, estuvo impresionado al ver a Sirius vestido con una fina túnica negra, obviamente nueva. El cabello de su padrino estaba amarrado con un negro lazo, y Harry pensó que lucía como un pirata imaginario. Sirius estaba de pie a su lado con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, sonriendo ampliamente. Definitivamente piratesco.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Harry con una leve sonrisa después de bostezar nuevamente. Ésta era una faceta de Sirius que no veía lo suficientemente seguido.

"Elige una mano," ordenó Sirius cuando Remus llegó a ponerse a su lado. A Harry le gustaba este juego, aunque sólo lo había jugado una vez con Ron. Frunció el ceño. El rostro de Remus, como siempre, era inescrutable.

"La izquierda," decidió. Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Buena elección! ¡Excelente elección!" pronunció dramáticamente y sacó un pergamino de detrás de su espalda. Harry automáticamente levantó el brazo para leerlo.

"No es necesario, mi querido compañero. Permíteme," dijo Sirius teatralmente, y se aclaró su garganta como si fuera a hacer una proclamación.

"Gobernando en el octavo día del Período de Arthur Weasley como Ministro de Magia, el ministerio ha encontrado que los derechos procesales de Sirius Black han sido violados y reconoce que adicionales testigos oculares atestiguan que la reciente aparición del cadáver de Peter Pettigrew en las costas de Azkaban demuestran que el testimonio de Sirius Black bajo Veritaserum habría probado su inocencia." Impresionadas lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Harry, quien luchó por retenerlas pero falló.

"Dime que no estás bromeando," pidió con voz ronca, sin aliento, en el repentino silencio. Se dio cuenta que apenas podía respirar. Sirius continuó.

"El comité de investigaciones privadas ha encontrado: numerosos testigos dispuestos a firmar declaraciones juradas respecto a la inocencia de Black; varios testigos que han, desde entonces, retractado los testimonios utilizados para encarcelar a Black... (Te contaré luego, Harry. Un par de muggles sí vieron a una rata escabullirse, escapando)...; testigos quienes, desde entonces, han identificado al real asesino; y la evidencia ha revelado el motivo para la matanza."

Harry estaba demasiado perplejo como para hacer algo más que escuchar.

"La evidencia claramente reivindica a Black de las muertes de James y Lily Potter. Sección § 1495 & § 2513 de Condena Injusta y Acto de Encarcelamiento ha sido promulgada para proveer reparación a Sirius Black, quien ha sido probado por clara y convincente evidencia que fue injustamente encarcelado (Sección § 8-b1)."

"¿Estás...?" Harry comenzó a preguntar. Remus levantó una mano, indicándole a Sirius que terminara.

"Por el propósito de esta audiencia, un resumen de el Acto establece, en una parte pertinente, que este demandante es está en su derecho para buscar alivio bajo este estatuto y como tal, nosotros por la presente inmediatamente liberamos la retención de los bienes Black y todos los otros activos capitales, con la promesa para Sirius Black de ser recompensado en un aún no revelado total de..." los ojos de Sirius bailaron al dejar la frase en suspenso.

"¿Eres libre?" susurró Harry, temiendo que si lo decía en voz alta haría que no fuera verdad.

"Y soy asquerosamente rico," concordó Sirius.

"Oh, no ha terminado. Lee la última parte, Sirius," instó Remus. Sirius aclaró su garganta, su voz repentinamente no tan segura como lo había estado antes.

"Hay una gran preocupación por la manera en que el asunto fue tratado al tiempo del arresto de Sirius Black y su subsecuente encarcelamiento. La falta de un juicio fue una flagrante falla de la justicia que será por siempre por este ministerio profundamente lamentado."

Nadie dijo nada por unos largos momentos. Harry extendió su mano, y Sirius reverentemente colocó el pergamino del ministerio en ella.

Harry levantó la vista hacia su padrino y dijo en voz baja, "Eres libre."

"Soy libre," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.

El corazón de Harry latió salvajemente en su pecho al tratar de creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Lágrimas que no habían sido derramadas le estaban haciendo difícil concentrarse en todos los detalles del rostro de Sirius. Quería congelar este momento en el tiempo, preservarlo cuidadosamente, sacarlo cuando sus sueños se volvieran demasiado malos y él estuviera demasiado frustrado con ser un inválido. _"Esto lo vale"_. Sirius siempre lo valdría.

Cuando Harry finalmente fue capaz de evitar que su voz flaqueara, preguntó temblorosamente, "¿Qué había en la otra mano?" Sirius rió, el sonido impresionantemente fuerte en la enfermería.

"¡Oh, eso! Sólo papeles diciendo que me han otorgado completa custodia legal tuya hasta que tengas mayoría de edad," dijo Sirius casualmente, agitando desdeñosamente un pergamino que había estado sosteniendo detrás de su espalda.

Harry le arrojó el pergamino en frustración y comenzó a reír y llorar simultáneamente. Sirius se sentó en la cama y acercó a Harry. No tomó mucho tiempo antes que Harry hubiera arruinado completamente la túnica de Sirius, pero a él no le importaba. Su padrino era libre, y él finalmente tenía un hogar.

**...**

**...**

"Te das cuenta que vas a tener que hablar sobre esto eventualmente," dijo la voz de Sirius directamente al lado de la oreja de Harry. Sirius tenía su barbilla descansando en sus manos y sus antebrazos horizontales sobre la cama, dejándolo cara a cara con Harry.

"No, no tengo que," dijo Harry testarudamente. Así que Sirius había notado sus pesadillas. Él preferiría no pensar sobre sus sueños en absoluto.

"Está bien," respondió Sirius. Harry frunció el ceño con sospecha a su padrino. Sirius levantó ambas manos al aire inocentemente. "¿Qué?"

"Demasiado fácil," dijo Harry con voz rasposa.

"Dije que estaba bien. Sólo que vas a tener dos compañeros de cama en vez de uno," declaró Sirius.

"¿Dos?"

"Snuffles y Herbert," dijo él. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Poppy dice que hoy comienzas con comida sólida," comentó Sirius, cambiando el tema y efectivamente cerrando el tema de discusión.

Harry estaba dividido entre su deseo de consuelo cuando se despertaba listo para gritar, y la necesidad de retener al menos alguna apariencia de dignidad. Odiaba que alternadamente pareciera listo para reír o llorar casi al mismo tiempo, y su perpetua fatiga no hacía nada para ayudar a las cosas.

"¿Puedo elegir lo que comer?" preguntó Harry. Sirius asintió.

"Dentro de lo razonable, eso si."

"¿Me voy a mejorar?" preguntó. La expresión de Sirius se volvió sombría, pero considerando que su rostro no se había vuelto completamente inexpresivo, Harry sintió que era una buena señal. Continuaba entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia tan a menudo aún, y para el tiempo en que la cortés conversación tenía una oportunidad de convertirse en algo más profundo, él se quedaría dormido. Lo mantenía ansiosamente inquieto a medida que los días pasaban y el año en Hogwarts progresaba.

"Ya lo estás haciendo. ¿No lo has notado?" preguntó Sirius. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Te estás quedando despierto más tiempo, y los temblores han disminuido bastante. Madame Pomfrey está impresionada, y aunque ella desearía que tu recuperación fuera más rápida, aún así lo estás haciendo extraordinariamente bien," dijo Sirius honestamente.

"¿Qué voy a hacer respecto a Hogwarts?"

"Pasará bastante tiempo antes de que entres a la corriente de Hogwarts nuevamente," dijo la voz de Dumbledore con pesar al entrar a la habitación. Sirius saltó, sorprendido. Harry trató de descubrir por qué él había sentido la presencia del director momentos antes de que llegara.

"¿Me retrasaré?" preguntó Harry, impresionado con lo oportuno del director, como siempre. ¿Qué hacía, se ocultaba en las esquinas y escuchaba a hurtadillas las conversaciones esperando por justo el momento preciso para intervenir? Harry hacía tiempo había dejado de creer en coincidencias.

"No estarás aquí en Hogwarts por mucho tiempo más," respondió Dumbledore. Harry cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Sabía que el precio por la incapacitación de Voldemort no había sido pagado aún. Nunca lo sería. Él nunca estaría libre.

"Te quedarás con nosotros," dijo la voz de Remus desde el umbral de la puerta. Harry torció su cuello para ver a su antiguo profesor. Remus había desaparecido por el último par de días, y Sirius se había rehusado a responder las preguntas respecto a dónde estaba, diciendo sólo que se encontraba bien.

"Remus ha estado cazando casas," dijo Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa. "¿Supongo que encontraste algo apropiadamente idóneo para el héroe del mundo mágico?" Harry se estremeció por el título.

"Y cercano y apropiadamente protegido. La prensa se está comenzando a volver creativa," dijo Remus secamente.

"¿Y Hogwarts?" insinuó Harry. No podía evitar el resurgente temor de perder a Ron y Hermione simplemente porque no tendría ninguna de las mismas clases o cosas en común con ellos ya. Ellos seguirían su camino y se olvidarían de él, su mente seguía prometiendo.

Había dejado de tratar de explicarle a sus amigos que no le importaba si ellos lo incluían en sus conversaciones. Odiaba cuan incómodo parecían ellos al tratar repetidamente de incluirlo durante sus conversaciones. Prefería escucharlos bromear y gastarse bromas. No como si no estuviera en la habitación con ellos, sino de la forma en que solían hacerlo, antes de que las cosas salieran tan mal. Sólo estar con ellos lo hacía sentir a gusto, y no tan perdido. Lo mismo iba para Sirius y Remus.

Harry sabía en su corazón que no podía manejar Hogwarts emocionalmente, incluso si podía físicamente. Pero saberlo no significaba que no estuviera furiosamente amargado por ser dejado atrás, un tembloroso y arrastrado lío. Abruptamente, Harry se preguntó cuánto de lo que había estado pensando se reflejaba en su rostro, porque Dumbledore lo estaba observando sobriamente.

"En un mes o algo así, empezarás a tener clases particulares en todas tus materias respectivas," dijo Dumbledore gentilmente. Harry se encogió. "Esto no es inconveniente o una carga, Harry. De hecho, algunos de tus compañeros de clase han comenzado a sobresalir en materias en las que siempre habían sido mediocres anteriormente, sólo por la oportunidad de participar en estas clases."

"Ron," sonrió Harry levemente.

"Y esto fue antes de que fuera prometido crédito extra," declaró Dumbledore con un asentimiento.

"¿Qué hay de Pociones?" preguntó Harry. Una educación de Hogwarts era en gran parte de primera mano. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. _"Bueno, debería tener crédito extra en esa clase al menos."_

"El profesor Snape, además de todo el resto de los profesores de Hogwarts, han consentido en tomar tus pruebas en privado, y continuarán proporcionando la mayor parte de las cátedras. Con los planes de estudios apropiados serás capaz de mantener el ritmo. Nos encargaremos de eso, Harry. Tienes mi palabra," dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.

Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento y jadeó un suspiro. Era mejor de lo que había temido, pero aún odiaba estar así. No podía ponerse de pie siquiera. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que llegara a ser una carga para Sirius y Remus...?

"¡Basta!" exclamó Sirius bruscamente, haciendo que Harry brincara. Su padrino frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante, apuntando a la nariz de Harry reprochadoramente. "Puedes ser más misterioso que Remus aquí presente..."

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Remus con indignación. Sirius lo ignoró.

"... pero estoy comenzando a comprenderte. Merlín, Harry, ¡¿de dónde diantres sacas la fuerza para acarrear toda esa culpa?!" Harry parpadeó. Las cejas de Dumbledore se arquearon.

"Déjame asegurarte, no serás una carga. Has estado enfermo, y te estás mejorando. Eso sólo toma tiempo. Sé que prefieres que fuera un día o dos, pero créeme cuando te digo que no importa cuán malas sean las heridas, te pondrás mejor," concordó Remus en voz baja, y Harry encontró que no podía discutir con él.

"Además, pareces creer que nuestra relación va en un solo sentido. ¿Crees que Moony y yo no disfrutamos tu compañía?" preguntó Sirius.

"Eres inteligente, eres astuto, eres sensible..." comenzó Remus, marcando con sus dedos.

"Eres condenadamente noble para tu propio bien," interrumpió Sirius.

"... tienes la más increíble habilidad para meterte en cosas, y confía en mí cuando te digo que ése es un excelente rasgo de Merodeador para tener," continuó Remus, asintiendo con aprobación.

"Permíteme deletrearlo para ti, Harry," dijo Sirius con gran seriedad. "Tienes una familia. Remus y yo. Arthur y Molly. Ron y Hermione."

Dumbledore descansó una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Y yo. Incluso Severus tiene un espacio para ti en su corazón."

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. No le había ofendido que Snape no hubiera visitado. Habría sido rarísimo si lo hubiera hecho. Ninguna palabra se necesitaba entre ellos ya. El Maestro de Pociones podía ser tan mordaz como quisiera, pero Harry conocía el secreto de Snape.

Por la noche, el Maestro de Pociones aún alimentaba a Harry con fuerza adicional para apresurar su sanación mediante el vínculo que todavía tenían que cortar. Snape pensaba que Harry no lo notaría. Era extraño darse cuanta que la forma que Harry tenía para mostrarle a Snape que le importaba era no decir nada al respecto.

"Irás a casa, Harry, a una verdadera casa. Vas a tener una habitación propia, y un campo detrás de la casa donde puedas practicar Quidditch. Tienes a dos adorables solteros a tu completa disposición..." dijo Sirius.

"¿Quién dijo que estoy soltero?" preguntó Remus con indignación. Sirius arqueó una ceja. "No importa. Continua."

"Y a Molly Weasley dos veces a la semana para merodear a tu alrededor y atiborrarte con comida," continuó Sirius. "Tienes a tus compañeros para venir a visitarte y hacerte clases..."

"Al menos Hermione se asegurará que de verdad estés aprendiendo," aprobó Remus.

"... y un profesor interno esperando sólo esperando para atiborrarte de conocimiento."

"Habría elegido una imagen diferente," objetó Remus.

Harry parpadeó. Sabía que estaba sonriendo, y sentía algo profundo dentro de él abrirse un poco, como si una diminuta parte de tensión hubiera sido liberada de golpe. Era verdad. Tenía un hogar. Harry dejó que los pensamientos vagaran en su cabeza por un momento y vio a su alrededor con expectación. Retuvo su aliento. Sirius y Remus le fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Sí?" instó Sirius.

"¿No hay malas noticias?" preguntó con sospecha. Remus suspiró con débil exasperación y sonrió levemente.

"No malas noticias. Bueno, sí, las usuales: La prensa está muriendo por una entrevista y está yendo a grandes distancias para invadir Hogwarts. Todavía hay rabiosos mortifagos allá afuera a quienes les encantaría acabar contigo... ¿Pero en qué es eso diferente de cualquier otro día?" preguntó Remus filosóficamente. Harry dejó salir un respiro.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" le preguntó a su padrino.

"Después de la cena," dijo Dumbledore. "Madame Pomfrey te examinará a diario al principio, luego a medida que te mejores, sus visitas disminuirán. Enviaré a Dobby con ustedes para asegurar una nutrición apropiada..."

"¡Soy un buen cocinero!" protestó Sirius.

"_:coff:_ No, no lo eres _:coff:_ ," tosió Remus.

"Mejor que tú."

"Dejaremos que Harry decida eso," dijo Remus con confianza, y se dio vuelta hacia Harry, quien comenzó a caer dormido otra vez.

"¿Ves?, ¡lo aburriste!" fue la última cosa que escuchó Harry hasta que un cálido y peludo cuerpo se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a roncar.

**...**

**...**

"Me siento como un esquimal," protestó. Lo habían envuelto en tantas mantas que su rostro apenas sobresalía.

"Te ves como uno," coincidió Sirius.

"Podría tratar de caminar," protestó Harry débilmente mientras Sirius lo llevaba en sus brazos.

"No dignificaré a esa fútil declaración con una respuesta," dijo Remus. Harry le entrecerró los ojos.

"No quiero que nadie me vea así," admitió.

"No lo harán. Los corredores están despejados," dijo Sirius. "¿Tienes a Herbert?" le preguntó a Remus. Remus palmeó su bolsillo como respuesta.

"¿Y Hedwig?" preguntó Harry.

"Dobby la llevó a la casa anoche," respondió Sirius.

"Aún voy a regresar, ¿cierto?" preguntó Harry débilmente.

"¿No quieres estar con nosotros?" preguntó Sirius, herido. Harry se encogió.

Él no sabía cómo expresar sus miedos de que se cansarían de cuidar de él, o de que probaría ser demasiada carga, sin herir sus sentimientos. Harry lo entendería. Quería dejarles saber de frente, aún los amaría si lo hicieran.

"Harry," dijo Remus intensamente, al pararse junto a Sirius, ambos mirándolo. "Permíteme prometerte una cosa ahora mismo: no vamos a ir a ningún lado, y tú tampoco. Estás atrapado con nosotros. No estás solo. Y ahora vamos a ir a casa, donde Dobby ya tiene un cálido fuego ardiendo, y vas a tener una habitación de verdad para ti solo. Sé que las palabras no borrarán de verdad tus miedos, pero intenta dejarlos ir por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo el tiempo probará que tenemos razón, y nosotros tenemos bastante de eso."

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, demasiado rápido dejando la seguridad de Hogwarts por un carruaje. Harry miró fijamente a su alrededor, pasmado.

"Es otoño," suspiró Harry. Sirius frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó a los Dursley. En la mente de Harry todavía era verano, incluso si sabía que Hogwarts había empezado desde hace tiempo. Los árboles eran diferentes. Hojas crujían bajo los pies de Sirius y Remus, y Harry podía ver su respiración en el aire. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y Sirius lo trajo más cerca.

"¿Ves?, está frío acá afuera," dijo Sirius levemente. Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su padrino.

"Me encanta el otoño. Es hermoso," dijo reverentemente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto la luna... La mandíbula de Harry cayó al mirar fijamente a Remus. "Es luna llena," susurró impresionado. Remus sonrió, y su rostro se vio anciano y joven al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron con un fuego interno que Harry no podía comenzar a comprender.

"Sí, lo es," estuvo de acuerdo él.

"Remus..." susurró Harry, inseguro de qué más decir.

"Vamos a casa, Harry. Dilo una vez. Sólo prueba las palabras. Ve como se siente," bromeó Remus suavemente.

Harry rió levemente en tanto lo acomodaban dentro del carruaje. Sirius se preocupó y metió cada esquina de las mantas alrededor de Harry hasta que sólo sus ojos y nariz eran visibles. Vio a los dos hombres acomodarse a su lado, y tomó un momento para realmente mirar a Remus y Sirius en tanto el carruaje se lanzaba hacia delante abruptamente.

Eran una realmente diversa tripulación. Un antiguo hombre lobo. Un indultado convicto. Un huérfano inadaptado social. _"Sí,"_ un lugar profundo dentro de él susurró. _"Está bien tener esperanza"_. Harry sonrió y dejó que su imaginación especulara sobre cómo se vería su habitación. _"Casa"_. Finalmente estaba yendo a casa.

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

:llorando: Oh dios! Se terminó!! T.T Espero que les haya gustado el final. Estoy pensando en hacer una camiseta que diga 'Herbert rulz' xD

Al menos ya quedaron sin la duda de si Harry se despertaría alguna vez, aunque en las palabras de mi adorada beta: _"Pobre Harry, joder.. aunque me daba risa.. -estoy despertando.. pero mejor sigo durmiendo- xD..." _Te adoro Iserith :3 Deben agradecerle a ella todo los chapis que ha soportado betear mis horrorosos errores. Si no han ido a ver su traducción, deberían hacerlo :)

No tengo mucho que agregar... Todos me han dicho que porque estoy de vacaciones debería actualizar más seguido, pero créanme que no he tenido nada de tiempo, lo siento, pero al menos no me demoré!

Les recuerdo que ahora vienen tres epílogos más, pero este es el final oficialmente. Junto con el proximo epílogo publicaré el primer chapi de mi siguiente traducción. Por ahora solo les dejaré un summary en mi profile, asi que si quieren ver si les atraerá, pasen a darle una mirada. Para los que van a dejar de dejar de leer ahora, los adoro por ser tan fieles lectores. Y a todos los que van a seguir leyendo hasta el final final, ustedes son simplemente malvaviscos con chocolate, lo más adorable del mundo :3


	40. Sueños

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío (aunque algún día lo haré mío, muahahaha :cof cof:)...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

40. Sueños

Epílogo 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry soñó que estaba siendo mecido para dormir. Tenía frío y estaba exhausto y la voz que susurraba su canción de cuna parecía extrañamente silbante, pero aún así él se acunó dentro de los pliegues de su ropa, dejando que la respiración lo llevara más y más lejos. _"¿Respiración?"_

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos. El rostro frente a él estaba podrido con carnosos cartílagos, sus mandíbulas se abrían más y más como si se acercara para Besarlo. _"Un dementor"_. Dentro de su boca, podía ver el demacrado rostro de Sirius asomándose, luciendo justo como Harry lo había visto la primera vez en la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius intentaba alcanzarlo con manos que trataban de aferrarse a algo y llamaba desesperadamente su nombre.

Harry gritó con horror, tratando de llegar adentro de la boca de la criatura y liberar a su padrino. Al hacerlo, un eco de miles de voces resonó con la suya, reverberando dentro de su cabeza hasta el punto de sentir que sus tímpanos se habían destrozado, ensordeciéndolo al tratar frenéticamente de salvar a Sirius y evadir la promesa de paz sin alma.

"¡Merlín, Harry, despierta!" la ronca voz de Sirius se abrió camino a través de su sueño. Harry se levantó de golpe de la cama, pecho jadeando y sudando como si hubiera corrido una carrera. Sirius agarró sus hombros y lo acercó mientras su ahijado luchaba por orientarse.

¿No en Azkaban? _"Sí"_. ¿A salvo en casa? _"Sí"_. ¿Sirius está a salvo? Harry dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran alrededor de la cintura de su padrino mientras Sirius continuaba abrazándolo, murmurando que estaba a salvo, estaba en casa, nadie le haría daño, y que era sólo un sueño. _"Sí"_. Era una lista de verficación que Harry había tomado la costumbre de usar cuando despertaba de una pesadilla. Era una manera de recordarse a sí mismo que las cosas estaban mejorando.

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de darte un respiro de estos sueños," gruñó Sirius con frustración mientras Harry comenzaba a relajarse. A medida que la adrenalina inicial se desvanecía, la fatiga se asentaba, causando que bostezara audiblemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Harry adormiladamente a medida que los últimos vestigios del sueño se se desvanecían, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente, al cansado y perezoso rostro de Sirius.

"Tus pesadillas," Sirius se alejó un poco y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya me tienen de vuelta a la Poción para dormir sin Soñar cada miércoles por medio," bromeó Harry ligeramente.

La verdad, el horario que Snape había preparado para que Harry tomara la poción para dormir era alucinante por su aleatoriedad. Un gran calendario en la pared de la cocina mostraba qué días podía tomarla y cuáles no. Constantes exámenes causaban que el horario se actualizara mágicamente cuando Madame Pomfrey llevaba muestras de sangre de vuelta y Snape revisaba los resultados.

"No es suficiente," declaró Sirius con frustración.

"Por supuesto que lo es," lo regañó Harry con cansancio, parpadeando para humedecer sus secos ojos. Se sentía como si el interior de sus párpados estuviera cubierto con papel de lija. _"Blegh"_.

"Estás exhausto. Escúchame. Yo aquí, divagando sobre tus problemas, y tú estás casi durmiéndote sobre mí. Lo siento, Harry," murmuró con voz grave al dejar a su ahijado de vuelta sobre sus almohadas y envolvió las mantas a su alrededor.

"'stá bien, Sirius. No es tan malo... De verdad," trató de aplacarlo. Sirius resopló.

"Deja de tratar de tranquilizarme. Yo soy el que se supone que te está consolando a ti," objetó él.

"Lo estás haciendo bien," musitó Harry alentadoramente, dejando que se cerraran sus ojos. Sirius resopló otra vez, y Harry abrió un ojo para mirar de reojo a su padrino con severidad. "No lo entiendes, ¿no? Ya no siento las maldiciones. Puedo escuchar sus gritos todavía, pero no los estoy sintiendo morir. No como solía hacerlo." Sirius palideció, y Harry se preguntó si había dicho demasiado.

Nunca hablaba de los recuerdos... Las personas que murieron. Aún no podía soportar hacerlo. Era demasiado abrumador. Había estado extrañamente aliviado cuando supo que Sirius y Remus habían leído su diario. Les permitía entender lo que había soportado cada noche sin realmente tener que describirlo. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, también los dejaba observándolo un poquito perdidos, como inseguros de qué decir o hacer, temerosos de que terminarían lastimándolo en vez de ayudarlo.

"Con el grito que soltaste recién, me podrías haber engañado," frunció el ceño Sirius, rompiendo la línea de pensamientos de Harry.

"Pero Sirius, no lo entiendes... Cuando despierto, estoy bien. Mis amigos están bien. Tú y Remus están a salvo. Sí, odio dormir, pero no hay nada dicho de que las pesadillas no se irán eventualmente," dijo Harry, sabiendo demasiado bien de que probablemente no lo harían. Pero Sirius no tenía que saber eso.

"Mientras tanto, sí tengo un poco de descanso, ya que la Poción para dormir sin Soñar la verdad está funcionando para mí, y si dejaras de fastidiarme, probablemente me caería dormido aquí ahora mismo," lo regañó Harry con ligereza, murmurando alrededor de un reprimido bostezo.

"_No hace bien morar en sueños y olvidar vivir,"_ había dicho una vez el profesor Dumbledore. Harry había decidido hace casi un mes atrás que esa declaración se aplicaba tanto en esta circunstancia como lo hizo en ese entonces. Odiaba las pesadillas, pero cuando las comparaba a cuando Voldemort aún estaba vivo, simplemente no había comparación.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento, Harry," dijo Sirius con remordimiento, y con un 'pop' Snuffles estaba a su lado, acurrucándose y efectivamente inmovilizando las piernas de su ahijado bajo las mantas. Con esfuerzo, Harry se volteó hacia un lado y dejó que su brazo cubriera las costillas de Snuffles, su mano enredándose en su pelaje. El animago generaba calor a una alarmante cantidad, y en tanto se impregnaba en Harry, se dejó relajar. Sus temblores lentamente comenzaron a calmarse al deslizarse de vuelta al sueño.

Sólo tuvo dos pesadillas más esa noche. Se despertó para encontrar a Snuffles tendido en la mayor parte de la cama, patas desparramadas, bostezando audiblemente. Harry trató de no molestar a su padrino al escabullirse de debajo de las mantas, su vejiga dictando que era ciertamente tiempo de levantarse. Odiaba perturbar el sueño de su padrino, porque a pesar de las protestas de Sirius, la fatiga pesaba sobre él.

Al caminar silenciosamente hacia el baño, sin embargo, pudo escuchar a Sirius moviéndose. Las cerámicas del piso habían sido encantadas para permanecer cálidas todo el tiempo, de manera que Harry tuvo que recurrir a arrojarse agua fría en la cara para intentar despertarse. Parpadeando un par de veces, dejó que el agua humedeciera sus secos ojos para apaciguar el constante ardor del agotamiento. Después de secarse el rostro con una toalla, se colocó sus anteojos, los que había agarrado de la mesita de noche, y se inspeccionó cuidadosamente.

"Recorcholis, te queda un largo camino por recorrer, pero de seguro te ves mejor," le informó el espejo alentadoramente.

Harry sonrió cansinamente en respuesta. Sabía que todavía se veía terrible. Aún era sólo carne y hueso, pero al menos su piel ya no tenía un matiz amarillento. De hecho, estaba comenzando a tener el más leve tinte de bronceado por todas las tardes que pasaba en la terraza interior.

"¿Harry?" Sirius golpeó la puerta, causando que su ahijado diera un brinco en el aire y gritara sorprendido.

"¡Sirius, casi me diste un parto cardíaco!" exclamó débilmente, una mano en su pecho, antes de abrir la puerta.

"Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó él, inspeccionando a Harry cuidadosamente.

"Tengo hambre. ¿Qué tal tú?" le preguntó Harry y fue recompensado con una enorme sonrisa en respuesta.

Harry descubrió que sólo podía caminar a paso de caracol. Era agradable al principio cuando tenía a Remus para hacerle compañía, ya que los dos caminaban más o menos al mismo ritmo, pero la recuperación de Remus rápidamente sobrepasó la suya, dejando a Sirius como la más probable compañía en caminatas.

Lentas caminatas simplemente no eran la naturaleza de su padrino, descubrió Harry. Él merodeaba, o rondaba. Algunas veces saltaba. Lo que fuera que hiciera, Sirius lo hacía con entusiasmo. Simplemente no estaba hecho para deambular. Harry podía prácticamente ver los tics y movimientos nerviosos en el cuerpo de Sirius al forzarse a si mismo a arrastrar los pies hacia delante, manteniendo el paso con su ahijado. Era la verdad bastante divertido ver a Sirius tratar de contenerse, de ir más lento y disfrutar el paisaje, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"Míralo de esta manera. Quizás necesito aprender a ir más lento tanto como tú necesitas aumentar la velocidad," especuló bromeando su padrino una tarde después de que Harry señalara con diversión que Sirius estaba prácticamente bailando tap en el lugar, brincando de un pie al otro y haciendo ruido con sus pantuflas en la cerámica al arrastrar los pies al lado de su ahijado.

Harry disfrutaba recordándose esa declaración de tiempo en tiempo, cuando Sirius estaba prácticamente tiritando en su piel con la pobremente disfrazada inquietud. No que su padrino no fuera solícito. Harry descubrió que los agudos ojos de Sirius notaban su dolor e incomodidad mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera preferido.

Sirius era muy perceptivo de los siempre cambiantes estados de ánimo de Harry, e intuitivamente parecía saber cuándo su ahijado comenzaba a sentir como si éste fuera el sueño y él estuviera aún realmente de vuelta en Azkaban. Era en ese momento cuando su padrino aparecería con chocolate caliente y mantas, abalanzándose sobre Harry para arropar y llevarlo a una de las terrazas interiores, donde podía leer y absorber el sol.

Harry se cansaba con facilidad, y vergonzosamente sus músculos se doblegaban mucho antes de que su voluntad lo hiciera. Esto aseguraba que ni Remus ni Sirius lo dejaran caminar sin compañía incluso para cortas distancias, y hasta ahora no había logrado subir más de cinco escalones sin ayuda. Por supuesto, cualquier caminata en esta nueva casa implicaba un considerable esfuerzo.

Mientras paseaban lentamente por el comedor informal que les servía bien para la mayoría de las comidas, Sirius alegremente silbaba una melodía que sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no era nada que Harry pudiera identificar. Iba a quedarse pegada en su cabeza todo el día, eso ya lo tenía claro. La melodía reverberaba alegremente por los corredores cubiertos de paneles de madera, y Harry contuvo el impulso de negar con la cabeza en asombro al maravillarse nuevamente con su nuevo hogar.

La 'casa' que Remus compró era más como una mansión que cualquier otra cosa. Harry no podía imaginar una casa necesitando más que una cocina, pero evidentemente ésta sí lo hacía. La cocina principal había sido requisada por Dobby completamente, y Remus reportó con ironía que el elfo doméstico parecía estar completamente dentro de su elemento. A cualquier hora, uno podía entrar para encontrar un festín listo para ser servido.

La cocina más pequeña había sido convertida en una improvisada área de comedor casual donde todos parecían estar más cómodos sirvéndose sus comidas, especialmente considerando que el comedor 'formal' podía fácilmente sentar al clan entero de la familia Weasley, además de todos los Gryffindors en el año de Harry.

La casa tenía al menos quince diferentes dormitorios de los que Harry estaba al tanto, cada uno con su propio baño. Tenía varias bibliotecas y estudios, y dos sótanos, con los que Harry estaba desconcertado pero aún tenía que preguntar al respecto. Tenía un invernadero en el que Remus desaparecía por horas cada vez, y múltiples cuartos para sentarse y terrazas interiores. Una terraza interior techada en particular tenía una piscina interior donde Harry pasaba una parte de cada tarde como parte del plan de rehabilitación de Madame Pomfrey. Nunca sin vigilancia, por supuesto.

Harry también estaba sorprendido por cuán inocente se veía su casa desde afuera. Estaba claramente hechizada porque no mostraba su tamaño en absoluto. En cambio se veía como una pintoresca cabañita, con un ladeado tejado de madera y encantadas ventanas postigadas que reflejaban los atardeceres de otoño perfectamente, como los que había visto una de las pocas veces que realmente había pasado un poquito de tiempo afuera. Estaba enclavada en un área rodeada de bosque sólo a una corta distancia de Hogsmeade, y si a Harry le fuera pedido que la describiera con una palabra, ésta sería: acogedora.

Suspirando, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente a una silla del comedor en tanto Remus y Sirius se acomodaban frente a él. Instantáneamente, comida comenzó a aparecer. Frutas y pasteles, salchichas y puré de papas, tocino, panqueques, tostadas francesas, así también como avena y una amplia gama de jugos y tés, todo instantáneamente materializado, oliendo delicioso. Dobby gastaba una gran cantidad de esfuerzo tratando de apelar a las papilas gustativas de Harry, y aunque éste todavía encontraba que no podía comer una gran cantidad, la variedad definitivamente había comenzado a estimular su apetito.

Su creciente entusiasmo por la comida también incitaba a Dobby a asegurarse de que frescos platos de comida y bebida estuvieran en cada habitación que Harry visitara. Sirius se quejaba ruidosamente sobre esto en tanto comía todo lo que estaba a la vista y juguetonamente le arrojaba comida a Remus, forzándolo a unírsele. Harry disfrutaba ver a Remus refunfuñar incluso cuando lograba terminar todo lo que Sirius le diera. El delgaducho antiguo licántropo podía acaparar mucho más que Sirius, para la gran sorpresa de Harry.

"Así que, Harry, he estado pensando..." comenzó Sirius, sobresaltando a su ahijado lo suficiente como para casi toser el tocino que había estado mordisqueando.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Harry, forzando a que su voz no sonara sospechosa. Frases como ésa generalmente no eran prometedoras.

"Sobre tus pesadillas de anoche," continuó Sirius, estudiando su plato intensamente. Harry dejó inmóviles sus manos, el tocino repentinamente sintiéndose quemado y seco en su garganta. Débilmente, lo logró pasar con un poco de té, ya sin hambre. _"Uh oh"_.

"¿Qué con ellas?" preguntó Harry, y notó a Remus dejar su tenedor en el plato para darle a Sirius su completa atención.

"¿Me contarías una?" preguntó Sirius con indecisión, elevando la vista y dirigiéndola a los ojos de Harry penetrantemente, la vacilación en su voz mostrando que él entendía justamente qué estaba preguntando.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry simplemente.

"Porque nunca hablas de ellas. Algunas veces es bueno hablar de estas cosas," dijo Sirius firmemente después de una pausa, y Harry entendió que a su padrino le estaba costando bastante arriesgarse de esta manera. Después de todo, preguntarle tales cosas a Harry invitaba a que les fueran hechas las mismas preguntas, y su padrino, resultó ser, era el rey de la evasión. Remus pareció estupefacto por un momento, quizá por la ironía de la propia reticencia de Sirius para discutir sus pesadillas, pero rápidamente recuperó su expresión.

"Tal vez podríamos ser capaces incluso de interpretarlos, si tú quieres," instó Remus levemente, sonriéndole gentilmente a Harry.

Harry contuvo su aliento mientras pensaba al respecto. _"¿Por qué no les quiero contar?"_ Porque no quería hablar al respecto. _"¿Por qué no quiero hablar al respecto?"_ Porque quería olvidar. _"Pero no puedo, ¿no es así? Ya lo he intentado"_.

Remus y Sirius esperaban tensamente, tratando de parecer despreocupados, en tanto Harry le daba vueltas en su mente a las varias razones de por qué no quería hablar sobre cosas como ésta. Primero, él ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos y miedos. Segundo, se sentía algo tonto. Cuando los decía en voz alta, un montón de sus miedos sonaban diminutos y patéticos a sus propios oídos, haciéndolo sentir como un niño y algunas veces incluso insignificante.

"_Sin embargo,"_ se dio cuenta Harry, _"ellos son mi familia, ¿no es así?"_ La voz de Anne todavía hacía eco en su cabeza, y Harry se dio cuenta que Sirius y Remus eran ciertamente mucho más importantes para él que lo que sus propios parientes sanguíneos lo habían sido. El lugar que Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione tenían, así como también todos los Weasley, era mucho más importante de lo que los Dursley podrían ser jamás, incluso con transplantes de personalidad.

"_Déjalos entrar. Eso es lo que él está pidiendo,"_ una ráfaga de comprensión le susurró. Remus permaneció perfectamente inmóvil, ojos vigilantes, como si cualquier repentino movimiento pudiera espantar al muchacho. Harry entonces miró a su padrino atentamente. A medida que los segundos pasaban, Sirius lucía más y más ansioso, pero aún determinado, mordiendo el interior de su labio ausentemente. El rat-a-tat-tat de sus pantuflas contra el piso incrementaba en ritmo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, impulsó a Harry. Sirius se había dejado a sí mismo muy vulnerable con lo que le había preguntado, y él quería dejar perfectamente claro que no rechazaría a su padrino de ninguna manera.

Con un profundo respiro, se zambulló de cabeza a describir la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, con Sirius en la boca de un dementor y los gritos que habían hecho eco de los suyos. Para el tiempo que había terminado de rememorar cada detalle que podía recordar, los ojos de Sirius estaban ensanchados y había palidecido notablemente. Remus, después de borrar la preocupación de su expresión a una de más tolerable (para Harry, al menos) de académico interés, pareció sumergido en pensamientos.

"Ése es un buen sueño, Harry," dijo Remus después de aclarar su garganta. La cabeza de Sirius se volteó como un látigo para mirarlo fijamente impresionado, sus ojos incrédulos.

"¿Ése es un buen sueño?" repitió Sirius. Remus le asintió alentadoramente a Harry, luego le lanzó una mirada a Sirius discretamente como para callarlo, dándole un sorbo a su té antes de continuar. Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor, y Harry sospechó que Remus acababa de patearlo bajo la mesa.

"Pues, sí. Por supuesto, siempre hay dos maneras de ver todo, pero en esencia... sí," respondió Remus.

"Por favor continua," instó Harry con leve sarcasmo, luchando entre fruncir el ceño o sonreír con suficiencia ante la respuesta de Remus. Sirius le lanzó una extrañada mirada.

Remus tensó sus labios pensativamente, frunciéndole el ceño a su té. "Piénsalo de esta manera..." dijo él, y su voz dejó la frase hasta ahí por un momento. "Tú terminaste en Azkaban porque querías ayudar a que Sirius fuera libre, ¿cierto?" preguntó finalmente, por poco, pero no del todo, soltándolo de una. Sirius se sobresaltó en su silla, luciendo como si estuviera apunto de vomitar.

"Sí," respondió Harry reluctantemente, tratando de mantener un ojo alerta en Sirius, incluso cuando le prestaba atención a Remus. Él nunca hablaba de eso, y estaba sorprendido por cuan abierto y franco estaba siendo Remus. No podía ser algo bueno de escuchar para Sirius, a pesar de que era una verdad que todos ellos sabían.

"Entonces eso podría ser la conexión. Sin embargo, podría ser que cuando piensas en los dementores, también sabes que puedes acudir a Sirius por ayuda," explicó Remus en sus mejores tonos profesorescos, animándose con el tema, su propia incomodidad comenzando a desvanecerse un poco en luz de su interpretación.

"Pero yo estaba tratando de salvarlo," discrepó Harry.

"Muchas veces los sueños no son literales. Sirius estaba dentro del dementor, ¿verdad?" apuntó Remus, y Harry lo atrapó lanzándole una preocupada mirada por su parte a Sirius. Su padrino estaba mirando fijamente a su plato nuevamente, perfectamente inmóvil, pero parecía estar escuchando. Harry asintió.

"Entonces podrías decir que él, por sobre cualquier otro, sabe lo que pasa dentro de uno. Él tiene la mejor posición más ventajosa para ver su funcionamiento interno," dijo Remus, más para Sirius que para Harry, y procedió a llenar silenciosamente la taza de té de su amigo.

Sirius lentamente levantó su mirada para ver a Remus, y en esa silenciosa forma de comunicación que ellos parecían ser expertos utilizando, frunció el ceño por un momento y luego lentamente comenzó a asentir. Harry podía prácticamente escuchar a Remus obligando a que Sirius viera su punto de vista. _"Él puede acudir a ti por ayuda. Tú entiendes por lo que él está pasando."_ Sirius comenzó a recuperar un poco el color en su rostro al darse vuelta y mirar a Harry intensamente, los comienzos de la más leve sonrisa alrededor de sus ojos. Esperanza.

"¿Qué hay de mi grito?" preguntó Harry, dirigiéndolos de vuelta al sueño, odiando el nudo que se estaba comenzando a formar en su garganta. Todavía se sentía desnudo, y mientras que apreciaba el clínico análisis de Remus, Harry todavía estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil manteniendo sus emociones a raya. Mientras que Remus estaba tan empeñado en darle un giro positivo a su sueño, Harry estaba de cierta manera cínicamente intrigado por lo que su antiguo profesor haría de eso.

"¿Dijiste que tu grito hizo eco con otros que habías visto en tus visiones?" señaló Remus gentilmente, reticencia mostrándose en cada movimiento que hacía incluso si continuaba avanzando como un buen jugador hacia delante. Los nudillos de Sirius estaban totalmente blancos al agarrar su taza de té, pero no dijo nada.

"Sí. Era ensordecedor," Harry respondió entumecido. Deseaba no recordarlo tan claramente como lo hacía.

Una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que llegar a aceptar una vez que se había despertado, era que siempre parecía haber un coro de voces esperando en la parte de atrás de su mente, gatilladas por la cosa más leve. Sonaba igual como las voces en su sueño, y aunque no le dijo a Remus o a Sirius eso, sospechaba que su padrino lo sabía de cualquier manera.

"Eso es un poco más fácil," dijo Remus, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Harry. El muchacho tuvo que contener una risa disfrazada en tos cuando Sirius arqueó una escéptica, altanera ceja. _"Fácil, ¿huh?"_ se burlaba su expresión con humor, tratando de aligerar las cosas.

"Tu mente está indicando que tú eres una victima también," declaró Remus solemnemente, y el crudo pronunciamiento se posó sobre la mesa entre ellos tres, vergonzosamente verdadero, mientras Harry trataba de reunir sus pensamientos.

"Pero yo todavía estoy vivo. Yo gané... de cierta manera," indicó Harry con vacilación. Técnicamente, él ganó, aunque ciertamente no se sentía como vencedor. El más rápido destello de una mueca cruzó por el rostro de Remus antes de que la adiestrara de vuelta a una académica neutralidad, sorbiendo su té una vez más antes de responder. Era muy similar a Dumbledore en esa manera, notó Harry. Nadie podía apresurar su opinión, y era entendido de que lo que fuera que dijera sería cuidadosamente meditado primero.

"Sí, pero eso no disminuye tu sufrimiento. Eres atormentado por sus voces, y la tuya fue ahogada por las suyas," indicó Remus, ojos cálidos y comprensivos. Observó a Harry atentamente en tanto él procesaba las palabras de su ex profesor. Era como si Remus estuviera tratando de comunicarle silenciosamente algo a Harry también, pero él no podía decir bien qué era, y Remus no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Pero eso qué quiere decir?" preguntó Harry con ansia después de un momento, toda la conversación haciéndolo sentir como querer retorcerse en su silla. Mientras que la interpretación de Remus tenía sentido, él no podía evitar el más diminuto escepticismo que surgía alrededor de cualquier cosa que le sonara levemente como Trelawney. _"¿O es que no quieres creerle?"_

"Tal vez significa que tú cargas esas voces contigo, dándole mucho más peso a las suyas que a la tuya," especuló Remus, su tono lleno de simpatía. _"Ouch"_.

"Quizás es tiempo que dejes ir sus voces y busques la tuya," anunció Sirius solemnemente. Ambos, Remus y Harry, lo miraron fijamente, boquiabiertos por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sirius distraídamente al mirar de un rostro al otro, rompiendo la tensión del momento. Harry estaba empezando a aprender que el payaseo era mucho más como un acto que Sirius blandía estratégicamente cuando él lo elegía.

"De cualquier manera, es un sueño positivo," dijo Remus con una cálida sonrisa, haciéndolo lucir más joven de lo que era y efectivamente cerrando el tema de la conversación.

El resto del desayuno pasó con conversación mucho más ligera. Harry nunca había vivido en una casa donde no había alguien gritándole o sin empalagosas voces persuadiéndolo para salirse con la suya a sus expensas. Era impresionantemente apacible tener una habitación completamente suya en la que era incentivado a dormir hasta tarde, sin ninguna labor que hacer. Ciertamente, aún había obligaciones, como alcanzar el ritmo del resto de sus clases, pero no esperaban que cocinara o limpiara.

Dejaba a Harry con un montón de tiempo libre los fines de semana, tiempo que él no estaba acostumbrado a tener. Leía bastante ahora. Hermione estaba que reventaba de orgullo, convencida de que finalmente le había comenzado a pegar sus hábitos. Ella se presentaba para clases particulares con bolsos de libros ahora que simplemente sabía que a él le gustarían. Harry nunca la desilusionaría.

Era difícil encontrar cosas para hacer que no fueran demasiado demandantes físicamente. Deambulaba bastante por la casa, y pasaba tanto tiempo como podía afuera también (lo que no era mucho). Lo más cercano a estar afuera era cuando iba a el invernadero lleno de maleza enclavado detrás de la casa, el que Remus con ilusión reclamó como suyo.

Harry encontró que disfrutaba ver a su antiguo profesor saltar con entusiasmo al tratar de domar al enmarañado, abarrotado invernadero. Años de abandono habían permitido al superpoblado jardín convertirse prácticamente en una jungla, pero Remus permanecía impertérrito. Con calmada confianza separaba especímenes que Harry no podía diferenciar, volviéndolas a plantar colocándolas en macetas distintas sin cansancio. Trabajaba duro para conseguir que las más temperamentales plantas mágicas le permitieran podarlas, conquistándolas con gentiles palabras y la habilidad de evitar que se enteraran lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya había terminado.

Sirius, por otro lado, hacía un excavador madnífico en su forma animaga cuando Remus podía encontrarlo, pero era igual de probable encontrarlo bromeando con Harry o picando incesantemente las matas de bayas que se habían adueñado de una esquina.

Harry trataba de ayudar donde podía, pero como aún no tenía mucha energía, terminaba siendo 'apoyo moral', como a Sirius le gustaba llamarlo. Remus sólo sonreiría y negaría con la cabeza, sin duda divertido por la ironía de que Sirius era igual de 'apoyo' como lo era Harry.

Harry nunca había encontrado una relación como la de Remus y Sirius. Pasaban horas gastándose bromas de ida y vuelta. Se insultaban uno a otro con impresionante entusiasmo, y eran despiadados con las bromas que hacían (especialmente Sirius). Evidentemente, este tipo de cosas era todo un concurso, o deporte, para ver quién podía insultar o hechizar al otro de manera más efectiva, y había seguido por más años de los que Harry había estado vivo.

Sin importar qué bromas hicieran, no obstante, nunca parecía haber sentimientos heridos y ambos hombres tomaban equitativos turnos con cabello encantado y eructando burbujas con buen humor. Si acaso algo, el prospecto de venganza siempre parecía más entretenido de lo que había sido la broma original.

Desafortunadamente, la historia de Sirius y Remus también hacía para una fácil, muda comunicación que Harry no podía discernir del todo. Significaba que conversaciones completas podían ocurrir en el espacio de unas cuantas seleccionadas palabras, dejando a Harry en completa oscuridad. También significaba que en un pestañeo, si Harry dejaba pasar algo que no había tenido la intención de decir, ambos hombres se unirían contra él en combinada y persistente artillería de preguntas que eran difíciles de desviar y terminaba siendo forzado a revelar mucho más de lo que había pretendido.

"¿Harry?" llamó la voz de Hermione levemente, sobresaltándolo de una siestecita. _"¿Cuándo me quedé dormido?"_ Ella estaba arrodillada al lado del sofá y empujaba gentilmente su hombro para despertarlo. Él notó que la manta cubriéndolo no había estado ahí cuando se sentó._ "Sirius ataca de nuevo,"_ pensó con calidez, y se dio cuenta que la chimenea también había sido encendida en la biblioteca.

"Hey," dijo Harry con voz adormilada al desdoblarse y lentamente se sentó, buscando a su alrededor por sus anteojos, los que habían estado sobre su nariz antes. Manos colocaron sus lentes sobre su mano, y Harry sonrió al ver a Ron de pie a unos metros más allá.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Harry notó que lo había desconcertado encontrarlo dormido. Normalmente, ellos se encontrarían con él en la sala de estar junto a la biblioteca para estudiar.

"Bien. Creo que comí demasiado al desayuno," respondió rápidamente, y como si hubiera sido un interruptor, el rostro de Ron se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Bien. ¡No me asustes de esa manera!" dijo y echó la manta sobre la cabeza de Harry al desplomarse a su lado. "¿Están por aquí?" le preguntó a Hermione, repentinamente serio nuevamente. Hermione rápidamente dio zancadas hasta la puerta, mirando a hurtadillas hacia fuera para ver si los dos guardianes de Harry estaban cerca, antes de cerrarla suavemente tras ella.

"No. Creo que escuché a Sirius hostigar a Remus en el estudio," respondió entre dientes con el más leve movimiento de sus labios. Harry estaba sorprendido por cuán solemnemente conspiratorios se veían. Hermione cerró la habitación y se acomodó en una silla frente a ellos, luciendo más bien preocupada, mordiéndose distraídamente su labio inferior.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño al observar a sus dos amigos atentamente, instintivamente envolviendo sus manos en la manta sobre su regazo.

"¿Has estado leyendo _El Profeta_?" preguntó Ron. Harry negó con su cabeza y sonrió irónicamente.

"¿Estás bromeando? No me dejan ni acercarme a uno," respondió Harry, refiriéndose a sus dos guardianes. Había habido un tiempo cuando habría estado indignado por que le ocultaran la información, pero en este caso encontró que no le importaba mucho realmente. Se preguntó por qué.

"_Quizás porque eres tan bueno para escuchar a hurtadillas,"_ su conciencia solícitamente le dijo. No que Harry lo hiciera apropósito... la mayoría de las veces. Él simplemente parecía estar siempre en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado, o el momento errado, dependiendo de cómo uno lo mirara.

"Hay un par de cosas que queremos hablar contigo," dijo Hermione después de un momento. _"Se ve diferente,"_ notó Harry. _"Más controlada."_ Un destello de desaprobación cruzó por su rostro, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. _"¿De qué se trata esto?"_

"¿Cómo...?" instó Harry. Sus amigos habían trabajado duro para mantener las cosas ligeras desde que él había despertado. Estaba sorprendido por la intensidad y seriedad en ambos de sus rostros. Era un doloroso recordatorio de por lo que ellos habían pasado también.

Harry odiaba ver la forzada madurez en sus ojos, y aún así, de cierta manera, era extrañamente reconfortante. Algunas veces simplemente asumía que ellos nunca entenderían las cosas que él sentía y enfrentaba. _"Incluso si no lo hacen, eso no quiere decir que no deberías intentarlo."_ Harry silenció esa insolicitada opinión que su mente proporcionó. Él nunca dijo que no lo haría.

"'Mione y yo hablamos de esto, y no creímos que tú hayas escuchado," dijo Ron y observó a su amigo cuidadosamente.

"¿Alguien te ha hablado de Fudge?" preguntó Hermione, sus ojos intensos. Después del inicial destello de pánico, Harry negó con su cabeza. _"No hay ninguna razón para alarmarse por esto. Ellos lo arrestaron. Nadie va a venir por mí."_

"Uno de los Inefables bajo sospecha le hizo una visita al lugar donde estaba siendo retenido. Aparentemente le dieron un vial de veneno, el que tomó un día después. Está muerto, Harry," dijo Hermione, observándolo con intensidad.

"Papá estaba furioso. Nadie debía verlo, pero evidentemente el Imperius fue usado en los guardias," Ron agregó, su rostro sombrío con furia. "Fudge debería haber recibido el Beso," escupió. Harry se obligó a reprimir un escalofrío.

Unos pocos dementores que no habían estado presentes en Azkaban al tiempo que Voldemort atacó se quedaron, aunque si los rumores que Remus había hablado con Sirius eran ciertos, ésos que quedaron estaban comenzando a desaparecer, y hasta ahora el ministerio había sido incapaz de rastrearlos.

"¡Ron!" exclamó Hermione, horrorizada, y Ron se encogió, una sorprendida mirada en su rostro. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡No puedo creer que acabas de decir eso!" siseó ella prácticamente, e incluso Harry estuvo un poco perplejo por su enojo. Harry mordió su labio en frustración al sentir los familiares temblores comenzar a aumentar en su cuerpo. _"Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba para darle pánico a Hermione."_

"¿Qué? ¡Él se lo merece!" dijo Ron, agradecidamente concentrándose completamente en Hermione.

Discretamente intentando tomar profundos respiros, Harry observó la escena entre los dos amigos, rogando que no notaran su incomodidad. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de tratar continuamente de alejar los recuerdos fuera de su mente. Cuando algo lo gatillaba, todos ellos se le vendrían encima de una vez y lo abrumarían. Por suerte, esta vez no pasó.

"Acordamos contarle sobre Fudge. ¿Qué parte de 'no hablar de Azkaban' no entendiste?" lo regañó ella, pero Harry estaba demasiado preocupado en recuperar el control de sus propias emociones para interrumpir su sermón.

"_Esto es patético. No debería estar deshaciéndome a pedazos por la mera mención de lo que pasó. Merlín, ni siquiera Sirius lo hace, y Azkaban le hizo mucho más a él de lo que me hizo a mí,"_ él sabía, pero aún así se rehusaba a pensar más allá. Después de todo, no era Azkaban lo que hacía que su respiración se volviera superficial por pánico, sino todo lo que había visto que congelaba a su alma.

Tenía mechones de blanco ahora esparcidos por su cabello. Sirius había estado horrorizado cuando los vio la primera vez, y se había visto al borde de romper sus vasos capilares. Harry se aferraba a esa imagen, a pesar de que sabía que él probablemente no debería verla como graciosa. Personalmente, a él no le importaba. No era como si fuera apuesto de cualquier manera.

"¿Qué? Yo no... Oh. Maldita sea, Harry, lo siento," Ron se golpeó ruidosamente la frente antes de volverle una sonrisa de disculpa a Harry. "Supusimos que no sabías de Fudge, y necesitábamos hablarte de algo..."

"Está bien. Escuché a hurtadillas a Sirius hablándole a Remus de eso. Aparentemente, alguien en el ministerio había estado tratando de forzar a que yo estuviera ahí si ellos decidían administrarle el Beso a Fudge... lo que casi le dio a Sirius un infarto," comentó Harry con ironía. _"Remus fue definitivamente un tanto lento con los hechizos silenciadores esa vez."_

Harry había estado horrorizado por la idea. Por mucho que aborreciera a Fudge, no había deseado ver que lo Besaran. Definitivamente había visto demasiada muerte ya. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. Ella no había sabido eso.

"Yo habría ido," prometió Ron sobriamente, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Hermione lo golpeó sonoramente en el brazo. La fulminó con la mirada por un segundo, luciendo completamente impenitente. Harry sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse por el tono de voz de su amigo, y casi saltó cuando un leño chispeó en la chimenea.

"Bien hecho, Ron," Hermione lo miró fieramente. Ron se encogió de hombros. Él obviamente había querido decir lo que dijo.

"Así que, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es de lo que tenían que hablarme?" preguntó Harry, forzando a que la conversación avanzara. Al ritmo que estaban yendo, Hermione estaba apunto de apalear a Ron con un libro. Obviamente algo había impulsado a sus amigos a hablar de los eventos actuales, considerando que habían estado danzando alrededor de cualquier cosa remotamente seria durante semanas.

"Con los testimonios ya tomados, Percy está de vuelta en casa con papá, ayudándolo. Descubrió que todos íbamos a venir acá para cenar, y quería saber si podía hablar contigo," dijo Ron.

"Le dijimos que no, pero el señor Weasley dijo que era tu elección," dijo Hermione, sus ojos aun destellando con enojo, y negó con su cabeza como si no pudiera creer el descaro de Percy. "No tienes que verlo si no quieres," afirmó, inclinándose hacia delante ansiosamente.

"Por supuesto que voy a verlo," respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Dos mandíbulas simultáneamente cayeron al piso en shock.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Él te entregó a Fudge!" casi gritó Ron. Hermione lanzó un rápido hechizo silenciador y miró fijamente a la puerta con nerviosismo.

"Harry, nadie espera que lo perdones," dijo ella, su rostro duro. Harry negó con su cabeza y miró a sus dos amigos.

"Parece que no soy el único que necesita perdonar," respondió. El labio de Ron se curvó en enojo. _"Quizá honestidad no era la mejor vía de acción aquí. Oh bueno. Demasiado tarde."_

"¿Por qué deberíamos? Él nos entregó a Fudge, y tuvo suerte de que no nos mataran. Y tú... ¿Cómo puedes no odiarlo por lo que te hizo?" Ron estaba de pie ahora, apuntando con enojo a Harry.

"Percy no lo hizo. Fudge lo hizo. Percy nunca lo vio venir, Ron. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Él trató de detenerlos..." explicó Harry, luchando con el recuerdo de esa terrible silla, y el Veritaserum quemándole las venas mientras Fudge lo observaba con un regocijo desquiciado. Harry todavía podía ver a Percy desesperadamente luchando para liberarse, para hacer un sonido... cualquier cosa para distraerlos.

"Ron..." lo reprendió Hermione mordazmente, y Harry sospechó que se había puesto un poquito pálido.

"Ron, no odio a tu hermano. Pienso que es un patán por no creerme. No es como si le hubiera mentido alguna vez. Pero creo que era tanto una cosa de él no queriendo creer que Voldemort había regresado como era que yo había mentido, si eso tiene algún sentido," trató de articular Harry.

"¡Él hizo que te arrestaran! ¡En nuestra casa!" Ron estaba claramente luchando por evitar gritar, y todavía imponiéndose sobre Harry en frustración. La expresión en su rostro le daba a Harry la distintiva impresión de que se sentía como si estuviera intentando razonar con un lunático. A pesar de que la idea casi lo hacia sonreír, sabía que tenía que cortar esta conversación antes de que se volviera realmente fea. _"Tiempo para un poco de brutal honestidad. Salud__."_

"Si tu hermano no hubiera sido pesado con Fudge, ¿cómo crees que la redada a La Madriguera habría salido? ¿Quién sacó del medio Fudge? Tu papá. Fudge había estado tratando de desacreditar a tu papá por años. ¿No crees que la redada para arrestarme habría sido la perfecta oportunidad para sacarlo del camino a él y a su familia al mismo tiempo?" demandó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla pero sabiendo que no se atrevía a levantarse. Estaba temblando demasiado como para mantener un sólido balance. Ron y Hermione estaban atónitos. _"¿Soy yo la única persona que piensa en estas cosas?"_

"Él no..." protestó Hermione débilmente, obviamente pasmada.

"¿Qué? ¿Arrojaría a un quinceañero a Azkaban? ¿Le daría a un adolescente una dosis adulta de Veritaserum incluso aunque de que podría freír sus sesos? ¿Le vendería objetos de Magia Negra a los muggles? ¿Le mentiría a todos sobre Voldemort, aunque significara que estaba dejando a un insospechado público completamente mal preparado para ataques de mortifagos? ¿Le alquilaría Innefables al mejor postor? ¿Qué, Hermione? Dime lo que Fudge no haría," dijo Harry, odiando ser tan enérgico con sus amigos pero sabiendo que era necesario. Negó con su cabeza cansinamente.

"En tanto Fudge tuviera un Weasley en su bolsillo, tu papá, Ron, no era mucha amenaza," continuó, obligando a hacer contacto visual. Ron fue el primero en desviar la mirada. "Percy hizo más para mantener a tu familia fuera de peligro que yo, aunque fuera involuntariamente, y por eso le estoy agradecido. Realistamente, al momento en que me di cuenta que ellos podrían ir por mí, debería haberme ido a algún otro lugar..."

"¡No estabas en condiciones de ir a ningún lado, Harry Potter!" protestó Hermione furiosamente. "No veo como puedes tomar una cosa como la traición de Percy y agradecerle por eso."

"Él hizo lo que creyó que era correcto. Fue de mente cerrada, testarudo, y pensó que yo era un mentiroso, pero hizo lo que hizo porque genuinamente pensó que era la cosa correcta que hacer. Tú no lo viste, Hermione. No viste lo horrorizado que estaba cuando..." Harry se detuvo, apretando los labios.

"Él traicionó a su familia y los puso en riesgo para su propia ganancia. George y mamá fueron heridos por culpa de mi hermano," dijo Ron, su voz severa. "Tú puedes estar lo suficientemente loco como para perdonarlo por entregarte a Fudge, pero yo nunca lo haré," prometió él, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo a zancadas de la habitación.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Harry, ni siquiera molestándose en llamarlo de vuelta. Sabía mejor que eso.

"A decirle al señor Weasley que Percy puede venir," contestó Hermione, luego suspiró pesadamente y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Harry en el sofá. Le sonrió un tanto irónicamente y ausentemente arropó la manta alrededor de él antes de acomodarse a su lado, negando con la cabeza por pensamientos que aparentemente eligió no compartir.

"Lo siento si te alteré," se disculpó Harry con delicadeza. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes razón. No es mi lugar decirte que tienes que estar enojado con Percy. Pero no esperes que yo lo perdone sólo porque tú lo hiciste," señaló con resolución. Harry asintió.

"Me parece justo. ¿Está muy mal?" preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a la obvia tensión entre Percy y el resto de los Weasley.

"Fred todavía está furioso, pero George está tratando de hacer que hagan las paces. Por supuesto que el señor y la señora Weasley perdonaron a Percy. Creo que Ginny está impresionada por todo lo que él ha hecho para tratar de liberarte, a pesar de que todavía está enojada, así que probablemente va a perdonarlo muy pronto," supuso Hermione, contando a los Weasley con sus dedos. "Es difícil decir con Charlie y Bill, sin embargo. Pienso que va a tomar un tiempo para volver a estar de buenas," dijo ella pensativamente. No había necesidad de interpretar los sentimientos de Ron.

"Sirius no te habría dejado ir, ¿sabes?" dijo Hermione con tacto, terminando el agradable silencio que había caído entre ellos. "Quiero decir," se detuvo y tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar, "si le hubieran dado el Beso a Fudge." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo llega hasta cierto punto lo que Sirius puede hacer," él respondió, y la verdad de esa declaración flotó entre ellos por un rato mientras ambos miraban a la chimenea pensativamente.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" inquirió Hermione después de otra larga pausa.

"Uh oh," bromeó Harry.

"No tienes que responder si no quieres hacerlo," dijo ella encarecidamente.

"Ése no es un buen comienzo," observó él.

"Basta. Estoy tratando de ser seria," una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios al pegarle levemente en el brazo.

"Lo sé," respondió Harry solemnemente. Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

"¿Cómo te sientes con que Fudge ahora esté muerto? ¿Estás contento? Porque yo sí," indicó ella en voz baja.

"La verdad, yo también. Pero entiendo lo que Ron estaba diciendo. Sí se escapó demasiado fácil. Después de todo el daño que le hizo a tantas personas, debería haber sufrido más. Pero de ninguna manera quería verlo recibir el Beso," declaró con rotundidad.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero supongo que también puedo entender por qué Ron está tan fijado con eso," ella tiritó, luego una pequeña sonrisa jugó en las comisuras de su boca. "Aunque... los dementores podrían no haber tenido nada que tomar," observó ella secamente.

"_Buen punto,"_ notó Harry con el más leve resoplido, luego se calmó. Se dio cuenta que sus dientes estaban castañeando cuando el recuerdo del frío insidiosamente comenzó a abrumar sus sentidos. Hermione estaba sentada silenciosamente a su lado, viendo y esperando mientras Harry lentamente volvía a estar bajo control, tomando profundos, lentos respiros. _"Estoy en casa. Estoy a salvo. ¡Relájate de una vez!"_

"Lo siento. No quise alterarte," se disculpó ella, y se apoyó sobre el hombro de Harry, frotando su antebrazo con cuidado hasta que sus temblores comenzaron a calmarse.

"No hay nada de que disculparse," respondió Harry, y observó fijamente las brasas ardientes pensativamente.

La verdad, era impactante enterarse de que alguien que lo había hecho tan miserable por tanto tiempo se había ido abruptamente. Parecía tan... simple. Más fácil de lo que Harry había esperado. Después de todo, estaba muy al tanto de su suerte.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione intensamente, observando a Harry examinadoramente. Abruptamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa en la esquina que Dobby había labastesido con comida y bebida. _"Supongo que no,"_ pensó Harry con sarcasmo. Hermione sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y la forzó a sus manos antes de sentarse a su lado una vez más. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que es relativo," respondió Harry ausentemente, soplando su bebida antes de tomar un sorbo, luego se dio cuenta que Hermione lo había tomado literalmente, poniéndose de pie como si fuera llamar a Sirius o Remus. "¡No! Hermione, estoy bien. De verdad, estaba bromeando," aseguró, pero la expresión de su amiga era escéptica.

"No te ves muy bien," dijo ella críticamente.

"Estaré bien. El chocolate caliente parece ayudar, curiosamente," respondió Harry sinceramente, y cerró sus ojos en tanto el cálido líquido se deslizaba por su garganta. "¿Cómo están tú y Ron? ¿Honestamente?" preguntó. Ellos siempre sonreían y decían que estaban 'bien' cuando él preguntaba, pero Harry sabía que eran reacios a alterarlo, así quede manera que, si no estaban bien, muy probablemente no se lo contarían.

"Estamos mejor. Ha sido difícil quedarme con Ron. Los Weasley son maravillosas personas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a todas esas discusiones. Extraño a mis padres, pero Dumbledore pensó que debería quedarme en La Madriguera hasta que el ministerio haya tomado mi testimonio sobre cuando te secuestraron".

"No sabía que estuvieran haciendo eso," dijo Harry con sorpresa.

"No había forma de que Fudge se pudiera haber escapado de ésta. Él estaba contando con que tú murieras para encubrir las cosas," declaró Hermione sin rodeos.

"De eso estoy al tanto."

"Odio ver a los Weasley tan polarizados. Y honestamente, me siento de la misma manera. Pienso que Percy no tiene nada que hacer merodeando, ayudando a su padre. ¿Por qué simplemente no se esconde y va a lamer sus heridas en privado, si se siente tan mal?" preguntó ella con brutalidad. Las cejas de Harry se arquearon.

"Porque lo hice prometer que ellos descubrirían la verdad," dijo Harry simplemente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente con sorpresa.

"En la Sala de Interrogación. Le hice prometer. Y está manteniendo su promesa," respondió Harry, sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse.

"Bueno, eso ciertamente explica muchas cosas," dijo Hermione levemente. "Descansa un poco. Tienes unas cuantas horas antes de que el resto de los Weasley llegue aquí, y Sirius nos va a matar cuando vea lo pálido que estás".

"Estaré bien," masculló Harry perezosamente, el leve crujir de la chimenea relajándolo junto con la calidez del chocolate caliente que comenzaba a filtrarse por sus venas. Comenzó a cabecear.

"Lo sé, Harry, lo sé," respondió Hermione tranquilizadoramente, y él se perdió la mirada de ternura mezclada con determinación que ella le dio al acomodarlo hacia atrás a los cojines del sofá. Él apenas la recordaba arropando la manta firmemente alrededor de él, o los murmurados susurros de la voz de Ron cuando regresó. Durmió pacíficamente, sin pesadillas, por varias horas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Dedicado para todos los que dijeron que faltaron Hermione y Ron y el resto de los Weasley en el chapi final :)

Charan! He aquí el primer epílogo, faltan dos más aún, asi que no se despidan todavía ;D Todos los errores que pillen aquí son absolutamente mios xD Apenas tenga el chapi beteado corrijo todo -.- (EDIT: ya está beteado!! serpentinas para Iserith :3). En el intertanto, aprovechen de ir a ver el fic de Iserith, que en el último chapi que publicó casi me hizo babear (si lo leen entenderán por qué).

Mil gracias a todos los reviews que llegaron en el último chapi :3 Tengo un pequeño aviso para los que quieran comunicarse con la autora del fic, me he contactado con ella y me pidió que le tradujera algunos reviews, asi que si hay algo que le quieran decir, dejen un review y yo se lo haré llegar ;D

No tengo mucho mas que contar... Ahm, bueno, aviso que se me acabaron las vacaciones. Hasta ahora he sido constante en las cosas, pero no he podido apurar las actualizaciones porque no he tenido dias libres, pero ya voy a ser succionada nuevamente a ese agujero del infierno que se llama universidad -.-

'ta bien, apenas aprete el boton de publicar de este chapi, voy a darle una última leida al siguiente fic y lo publicaré, para que vayan a darle una mirada. Si aún no saben de qué se trata, hay un pequeño preview en mi profile ;3


	41. Vuelo

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío (aunque algún día lo haré mío, muahahaha :cof cof:)...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

41. Vuelo

Epílogo 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La Magia, al parecer, tiene un profundo sentido de la ironía. ¿Por qué sino es un inofensivo quinceañero el mago más poderoso de toda Europa... posiblemente del mundo? ¿Con quién más tenía que haber vinculado mi vida sino con el hijo de uno de mis más despreciados némesis de la infancia para salvarnos a todos del más malvado mago de nuestro tiempo? ¿Por qué debe ser _él_ quien finalmente me libere? _"Los dioses deben encontrarme increíblemente divertido"_.

La última de mis obligaciones con Potter termina hoy. El hechizo que me vincula a él será cortado, y mis pensamientos y sentimientos serán sólo míos una vez más. Tendré que aguantar a Black y a Lupin, además de a los aduladores amigos de Potter, eso sí, y un tic en mi párpado frente a la idea. Hago una nota mental de llevar una poción repelente de pulgas en mi vuelta a casa. Todos los Weasley van a venir a cenar esta noche en la Central Potter, por lo que espero fervientemente haberme ido para entonces. Son como una plaga de langostas.

"¿Dormiste bien anoche?" me pregunta Dumbledore al aproximarnos al umbral de la nueva casa de Potter.

"Sí," mentí. "¿Y tú?" pregunto, dandole el gusto a su fastidiosa necesidad por cortesías. Albus ha estado introspectivo durante días ya, sus ojos especulativos con pensamientos que no se digna a compartir con nadie... evidentemente ni siquiera con Minerva. La he visto parlotear al respecto, sus labios tensos con inexpresada preocupación. Habría sido una espantosa espía.

"Dormí bien, gracias. ¿Cómo van tus pociones? ¿Algún efecto colateral por estar vinculado a Harry cuando lanzó la Maldición?" pregunta Albus.

"_Está tratando de sacarme algo"_. He mantenido mi boca cerrada respecto a todo el asunto, con él y especialmente con Pomfrey. Es suficientemente difícil creer en su preocupación por mí como un paciente de cualquier manera, sabiendo que el mundo médico mágico está muriendo por saber si yo, como mis antiguos colegas, he sido reducido a un squib, ya que obviamente no morí.

No les digo porque es demasiado personal. ¿Cómo puede un hombre de mi edad, habiendo hecho lo que he hecho, conseguir una segunda oportunidad como ésta? Mi magia es pura ahora. Ésa es la única forma de describirlo. Brinca desde mi varita, entusiasta en su respuesta, rápida e instantánea.

Donde antes era lenta, sin embargo poderosa, un constante golpe que blandía como un pesado y torpe puño, brutal y final, ahora mi magia danza justo debajo de la superficie de mi piel. Canta en mis venas, incluso cuando todo lo que estoy haciendo es _pensar_ sobre cómo mejor alterar o modificar una poción.

Cuando niño y huraño adolescente, creía que la Magia Negra era la llave para abrir mis recursos interiores, explotando lo que sabía tenía dentro de mí pero a lo que aún no lograba acceder. Ahora sé la verdad; las lecciones que traté de enseñarle a Potter finalmente las he aprendido yo. Todo se trata de la Intención.

No soy un squib en ningún caso. Al principio estaba aterrorizado de que nunca sería capaz de crear otra poción Oscura; que había sido limitado a pociones sanadoras y mundanas como un común hacedor de pociones. Falso. Quizás porque nunca supuse ningún daño con las pociones que he hecho (excepto por unas cuantas, y ésas estaban justificadas), mis habilidades permanecen intactas. Realzadas incluso, ahora que puedo sentir mi magia en vez de forzarla a lo largo de cada etapa de la preparación.

Siempre he tenido un profundo remordimiento por la Magia Negra que he hecho, e incluso a aquellos a los que he lastimado. Mi magia debió haber sentido esta reticencia, y a través de eso he encontrado incluso otra manera de castigarme a mi mismo. La forma en la que conjuraba magia debió simplemente haber sido una extensión de mi culpa, y sin duda habría permanecido inalterada hasta el día que muriera... Si no hubiera sido por él.

_**Oscuridad. Luz. Corazón en Oscuridad, Alma en Luz.**_

Mi sentencia. Mi indulto. Pasó sentencia, y yo, un patético hombre perdido en su propia culpa, he sido perdonado por la mismísima magia que esperaba que me abandonara. ¿Cómo puedo explicar cuán hermoso se siente el ser perdonarlo y creerlo? ¿Sentirse limpio? Mi pasado siempre se quedará conmigo, un recordatorio de mi propio orgullo y arrogancia y lo que viene con eso. Pero finalmente estoy aprendiendo: la penitencia no es solo autoflagelación. Entiendo eso ahora. Es admitir mi debilidad, mis errores, y tener el coraje para jurar hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Ni el mismísimo infierno me haría admitirle _alguna_ de estas cosas a Albus.

"Mejor," respondo vagamente y lo noto examinando mi expresión, buscando más respuestas de las que estoy dispuesto a dar.

"Bien," responde él, y veo que su barba se mueve. Odio cuando hace eso.

"¿Y cómo está progresando tu recuperación?" le pregunto, cambiando de tema.

"Bien, estoy recuperando fuerzas rápidamente para alguien tan anciano como yo," responde él alegremente. La carga sobre ambos de nosotros para sostener la vida de Potter tomó un tremendo precio una vez que la Maldición Asesina fue conjurada. Incluso ahora encuentro que me fatigo fácilmente. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir Albus, vinculado a nosotros dos.

Mis articulaciones duelen y encuentro que mis mazmorras no ayudan. Sin embargo, lidiaré con ello. El consuelo que encuentro en esas paredes de piedra supera por mucho cualquier malestar físico.

Al acercarnos a la puerta frontal, ésta se abre para reveler al antiguo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. _"Qué emoción"_. He aprendido solo recientemente que ha acosado a Potter por años. _"Llámenme sorprendido"_.

"Estamos aquí para ver a Harry, Dobby," instó Dumbledore cortésmente, y Dobby le sonrió con calidez antes de lanzarme una cauta mirada. Tengo una reputación de corto temperamento por mucho más que sólo las compañías con las que andaba.

"¡Albus!" una voz dice desde atrás del elfo, sobresaltando a la odiosa criatura. Él le sonríe, enseñándole todos los dientes a Albus nuevamente antes de deslizarse hacia dentro justo cuando una mano alcanzó la puerta desde atrás, abriéndola más para revelar a Lupin, una sonrisa en su rostro al mirarnos con afecto. Su expresión me fastidia.

"¡Director! Es bueno verlo. ¿Ha venido a cenar?" pregunta Lupin antes de saludarme con un asentimiento de cabeza y abrir aun más la puerta. "También eres bienvenido, Severus," dice él. Arqueo una ceja. _"¿Cenar con Black? ¿Acaso parezco borracho?"_

"No, no. Tenemos algunas diligencias que atender también, así que desafortunadamente no nos podemos quedar. Gracias de todas formas," declinó Albus cortésmente. "¿Cómo ha estado Harry?" pregunta unos momentos después, mientras seguimos a Lupin más adentro del destartalado laberinto al que Potter llama hogar. No me molesto en escuchar su respuesta.

Vengo cuatro veces a la semana para darle clases al muchacho. He visto como le está yendo. Está fantasmagóricamente pálido, demasiado delgado aún, aunque parece estar ganando un poco de peso. Las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos sólo sirven para destacar aún más el extraño color luminiscente de ellos. Está retraído y pensativo. No que él fuera alguna vez sociable, pero al menos era cercano a Weasley y Granger.

Es desconcertantemente observador y no se le pasa nada por alto, he notado. Tics, gestos, hábitos... Él los nota todos, lo que me hace sentir extrañamente incómodo cuando le estoy dando clases. Ser cruel en clases sirve con un doble propósito. No sólo le enseño a los mocosos cómo soportar y desarrollarse en un ambiente hostil, sino que mantiene sus cabezas gachas y evitan contacto visual además. A pesar de que no habla mucho, es un agudo observador y ha probado ser impresionantemente fácil de enseñar ahora último.

No creo que su casi muerte haya repentinamente incrementado su coeficiente intelectual, sin embargo. Pero quizás le ha enseñado una cosa o dos sobre escuchar de verdad. Actúa mucho más anciano que un adolescente, y sus movimientos, todavía estudiados y cautamente lentos, refuerzan la impresión de avanzada edad incluso cuando su desgarbado cuerpo lo hace ver como alguien de doce.

Lupin, me doy cuenta, evidentemente está dando un altamente detallado recuento de precisamente _cómo_ está Potter, ya que aún está respondiendo la pregunta de Albus. _"'Bien' o 'Mejor' habría bastado"_.

"... Todos sus profesores estaban impresionados por lo rápido que parece estar poniéndose al día..." escucho vagamente a Albus responder la pregunta de Lupin sobre el estado académico de Potter. _"¿Qué más va a hacer un muchacho en reposo medico durante los meses de otoño e invierno? Por supuesto que se va a volver bueno en los estudios"_. Niego con mi cabeza en privada diversión.

Divago ociosamente rascando mi antebrazo, en tanto Lupin habla monótonamente sobre cómo Narcissa le hizo el quite a esta tormenta. Estoy seguro que ella ha estado en su elemento interpretando el rol de 'viuda desconsolada', a pesar de la desgracia pública que ha caído sobre el apellido Malfoy. Después de todo, devotas esposas no pueden ser culpadas por amar al hombre equivocado, ¿no? Reprimo una risa al visualizarla diciendo justamente eso. _"Oh, sí, querida. Sobrevivirás a esto perfectamente. Pero ahora que estás libre de la influencia de Lucius, ¿cuáles son los valores que _tú_ eligirás tratar de inculcarle a tu hijo? ¿Dónde pondrás tus propias lealtades?"_ Eso tengo curiosidad por ver.

Encuentro irónica la gran cantidad de información que Lupin está suministrando en nombre de Potter. Especialmente considerando cuánto más tiene que decir él respecto al tema de cómo le está yendo a Potter de lo que el muchacho _jamás_ diría. Potter mantiene su silencio, hasta donde yo sé. Hay una distancia entre él y aquellos que lo quieren... Una que veo se siente con agudeza en Lupin y Black. Una que creo que nadie ha sorteado exitosamente.

Parpadeo, vagamente sorprendido de que no noté que he recorrido el largo de la casa y ahora estoy saliendo al jardín más allá. Los imponentes árboles están inundados en colores de otoño, una gloriosa explosión de naranjo, marrón y rojo, contrastan elegantemente en la brillante luz de la pequeña primavera que se arremolina perezosamente en su base.

Es una pintoresca escena en la que una vez pude haber imaginado al Niño-Que-Vivió residiendo. Los brutales recuerdos de su pasado que ahora comparto son un crudo recordatorio de cuán novedoso verdaderamente es un buen ambiente para él.

Enclavado en medio de un cúmulo de retorcidos árboles está el edificio que Lupin llama afectuosamente invernadero, y obviamente nuestro destino. El enorme grupo de ventanas que también sirven como las paredes del invernadero están ligeramente oscurecidas con vapor, escondiendo sus contenidos de vista. Sofoco una creciente preocupación por la seguridad de Potter aquí, tan lejos de la casa misma. Después de todo, prontamente ya no será mi problema.

Cuando Lupin empuja las enormes puertas, abriéndolas frente a nosotros, un leve toque de magia se arremolina dentro de mi mente, alertándome que Potter sabe que estoy aquí. Capto un vistazo de las cejas de Albus arqueándose. _"¿Eso significa que tú lo sentiste también, me pregunto?"_ ¿Cuán al tanto está Potter del vínculo que comparto con su director?

Está ciertamente mucho más cálido dentro del invernadero que la casa de Potter incluso. Inhalo profundamente el húmedo aroma de tierra rica y fértil. Estoy asombrado por la diversidad de plantas, mágicas y de otro tipo, que automáticamente catalogo con un vistazo al pasar. Reconozco una gran cantidad de saludables especímenes para mis pociones. Mis palmas pican frente a la idea.

Él está sentado a lo largo de una banca al lado de un pequeño estanque, piernas sepultadas bajo múltiples capas de mantas. Black está sentado a su lado como perro. _"Bien. De manera que no lo dejaron solo..."_ pero se transforma a humano al momento que se da cuenta que Dumbledore ha llegado. Potter me mira directamente, y aunque su rostro es inexpresivo, sus ojos contienen una calidez que no he tenido el corazón de apagar... aún. _"Definitivamente me estoy suavizando"_.

Lo he alimentado con energía y vitalidad cada noche desde que dejó Hogwarts. Sus pesadillas aún me despiertan de golpe, y no le admitiré a nadie mi tendencia a usar el vínculo para tratar de aliviar su bien disimulada angustia. Él embotella todo, una condición de la que soy muy familiar. La ansiosa confesión de Poppy por la necesidad de pociones adicionales para úlceras no ha dejado ninguna duda en mi mente para quién son, aunque nadie me lo ha dicho directamente.

"¡Director!" saluda Black cálidamente, y noto como él también se ve mejor de lo que se veía desde que escapó de Azkaban.

Siento a un tic facial comenzar. Lo más alejado que se vea de sus días en Hogwarts, mejor me siento respecto a él... lo que no es decir mucho, considerando que aborrezco al hombre. Todavía tenemos una cuenta pendiente que resolver algún día, él y yo. Pero por el bien de Potter, la he archivado indefinidamente. No tiene importancia. Tengo una gran memoria.

"Sirius, ¿cómo estás?" pregunta Albus, sus ojos evaluadores. Parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

"Bien. Amo este lugar," dice, haciendo gestos a su alrededor expresivamente. Sus ojos están brillantes y el amarillento color de su piel se ha vuelto levemente dorado por el sol. _"Persiguiendo a las gallinas del vecino, sin duda"_.

"¿Has ido mucho al pueblo?" pregunta Dumbledore, y aparentemente una cortina cae sobre la expresión de Black. Potter está levantándose lentamente para unírsenos.

"Nunca me imaginé que estaría ofendido por el escepticismo de la gente contra _El Profeta_," responde Potter secamente en lugar de Black.

"_Oh"_. Parece que el anuncio público de la inocencia de Black ha dejado a no creyentes en su despertar. _"No sonrías. No sonrías"_. Exitosamente contengo el impulso. Lupin avanza para ponerse de pie al lado de su amigo en silencioso apoyo y consolación. _"Supongo que reírse por lo bajo es una mala idea también_". Qué más da. _"Oh bueno. Soy solo humano"_.

"¿Teniendo problemas 'difundiendo la Palabra'?" pregunto, simplemente porque algunas oportunidades no fueron hechas para dejarse pasar. Hice un juramento a la Luz, después de todo, de no ser alguien agradable.

"Severus..." comienza Albus, con una leve advertencia en su voz, pero mis ojos están en Potter. Es su respuesta la que me interesa.

"Estoy seguro que no es el único que preferiría que su reputación no lo precediera," responde Potter, y la espina golpea la llaga, incluso cuando se puede leer inocentemente que se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo. Yo sé mejor que eso.

"El precio de la fama," respondo con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros, y lo dejo ir. Los ojos de Potter revolotean de Black a mí, calculando y midiendo. _"Esos ojos están demasiado pendientes de todo"_.

"Ellos aprenderán con el tiempo. Me aseguraré de eso," promete Potter, y me doy cuenta que lo está diciendo tanto para mí como para Black.

--Mi vida no es tuya para que te entrometas con ella, muchacho-- envío con fiereza. Si lo sorprendí con la silenciosa comunicación, él lo encubre bien. Sólo el más leve rastro de dilatación de pupilas lo delata. _"Bien logrado,"_ debo admitir.

Potter no tiene nada que hacer asociándose conmigo. Su propia reputación está empañada lo suficiente tal y como está. ¿Quién sabe qué será el empujón final que volcará la opinión pública en su contra? Cualquiera que blanda la clase de poder que él tendrá una vez que esté completamente recuperado no es probable que muera de causas naturales, y aún tengo que leer de uno que llevó una vida pacífica.

--Y la mía no es suya para que la controle,-- responde Potter. Mis ojos se entrecierran, pero antes de que pueda responder, Black dijo lo que pensaba.

"No harás tal cosa, Harry," dice su padrino con severidad, y yo tengo que reprimir un resoplido de diversión. Cuán irónico es que en esto estemos de acuerdo.

"Has sido perseguido lo suficiente, Sirius. Es tiempo de que se detenga," dice Potter con firmeza, y noto que el propio resentimiento y amargura de Black se desvanece frente a la determinada proclamación de su ahijado.

"Ya has salvado al mundo una vez este año. ¿Tal vez puedes esperar un poco antes de tratar de hacerlo otra vez?" pregunta Lupin sarcásticamente, y veo un tic en el labio de Potter.

"Vale, ya lo sé," dice Potter poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso lo hace parecer un poco más joven. "Pero no dejaré que esto continúe por mucho," promete inquietantemente, y yo suspiro. Obviamente no es una advertencia vacía. Le infunde intención a cada palabra. _"Oh bueno"_. Los tres segundos en que actuó de acuerdo a su edad fueron agradables mientras duraron.

"¿Entonces quizá debería intervenir antes de que Harry convierta esto en una cruzada personal?" pregunta Albus, y casi pierdo la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos de Potter antes de que regrese la determinación.

"_¿Acaso acaba de manipular al director?"_ No _creo_ que mi quijada haya caido al piso, pero aprieto mis dientes sólo por si acaso.

"Estoy seguro de que no es eso por lo que están aquí," insinúa Lupin, y noto que sus ojos están abiertos de par en par también.

"_¿Tú también lo notaste, lobo? ¿Realmente hizo eso, o estoy leyendo demasiado en esto?"_ No creo que lo esté haciendo. La satisfacción que destelló por el rostro de Potter no fue mi imaginación. No puedo evitar sino reírme en voz alta por la idea. ¡Cuán deliciosamente irónico! El maestro de la manipulación siendo manipulado...

¿A menos que él supiera que estaba siendo manipulado? Le echo un discreto vistazo a Albus. Sus ojos _destellan_ tanto como siempre. _"Albus, habrías sido un _excelente_ espía". _Y por eso, siempre lo respetaré.

Ya sea que las maquinaciones de Potter fueran notadas o no, no obstante, los resultados indudablemente serán los mismos. Prontamente habrá una amplia campaña publicitaria para reconocer la inocencia de Black. _"Ah, el blandir la influencia de Potter"_.

"_No me dirijas tu mirada hacia mí, muchacho,"_ lo miro fulminantemente al atrapar los ojos de Potter abruptamente deslizándose hacia mi rostro perezosamente. Si no le pongo un alto a esto, puede que él intente hacer algo para mejorar mi reputación también. _"Merlín me proteja de un Gryffindor con una causa"_. Qué fastidio.

"Ciertamente, no estamos aquí por eso. Demasiado correcto, Remus. ¿Me atrevo a suponer que no te molesta traer té aquí afuera? Me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas por un momento," dijo Albus en clara indicación para que se retirasen.

Black me dirige la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados. Ya no tengo muy claro cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mí. Le sonríe cálidamente a Potter, alborotando su cabello, luego se despide de mí con un seco movimiento de cabeza antes de irse. Me causa gracia que la versión de Albus de 'a solas' incluya mi compañía. Creo que estoy extrañamente halagado.

Lupin saluda a Albus respetuosamente con un asentimiento de cabeza, y luego a mí también. Saco un termo con té que he traído conmigo. Lo inclino hacia él con una insípida expresión en mi rostro. _"Nada de té para mí, gracias,"_ dice mi expresión. No quedaré atrapado en la guerra de bromas entre esos dos de nuevo. Una vez fue suficiente, para el gran disgusto de Lupin. Fui un albino durante dos días, gracias a él, a pesar que después de profusas disculpas debo reconocer que incluso yo creo que Black había sido el blanco. Tener ojos rosados fue, para mi tranquilidad, un poco demasiado parecido a un par de ojos rojos que ahora prefiero olvidar.

Lupin parece estupefacto por un momento. Se detiene, como preguntando si de verdad yo acababa de hacer una broma. Mi gesto lo ha desconcertado completamente. Con ojos ensanchados, se da la vuelta y se retira rápidamente, sus hombros temblando.

Los labios de Potter se curvan también al ver a ambos irse. Estoy seguro que encuentra la dinámica Black/Lupin tan intrigante como yo. Cómo dos hombres adultos que comparten tal abundancia de dolor entre ellos pueden actuar tan... inmaduros, es intrigante, por decir lo menos. Especialmente Lupin.

No tengo claro mis propios sentimientos ahora que a Lupin le han removido las garras, por decirlo de alguna manera. Años de animosidad fueron fundados en un miedo muy real. Yo sé lo que un licántropo verdaderamente es. Lo he visto. Sabía que vivía dentro de él incluso aunque no fuera luna llena.

Un calmado exterior ha escondido a muchos monstruos de vista. En mi anterior línea de trabajo vi lo que yacía detrás de la apariencia de inocencia. Los rostros de ángeles pueden ocultar muy Negras almas. Pero ninguna bestia acecha detrás de los ojos de Lupin ahora... Y como hombre siempre ha sido alguien de quien he respetado su discreto intelecto, a pesar de que odiaba las compañías que mantenía.

Albus le indica a Potter de vuelta al nido de mantas del que emergió, aunque deja atónito el que todavía tenga frio. Se siente como un sauna aquí. Me acomodo en un grupo de lisas rocas a cierta distancia, escuchando pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para distraer la atención de Potter. Albus se acomoda en el banco a su lado, sus movimientos son como si sus articulaciones le dolieran. Frunzo el ceño.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" pregunta Albus. Los ojos de Potter caen en mí brevemente, con su ceño también fruncido, luego se deslizan de vuelta al director. Ha notado la indecisión de Albus también, entonces.

"Mejor," dice Potter sinceramente. Y aunque le creo, su rostro aún está matizado levemente de grisáceo y marcado con fatiga. Es un cansancio que sólo puede venir de una larga y extensa enfermedad. Me recuerda que, a pesar de que le he suministrado una gran cantidad de energía, la mayor parte de su recuperación todavía no está completa. _"Creo que cortar el vínculo es prematuro"_. No me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta. No soy _tan_ compasivo.

"Lo has estado haciendo bien este año," dice Albus. Los labios de Potter se aprietan por un momento.

"Pero aún hay mucho en que ponerme al día," responde con un atribulado encogimiento de hombros. Sé que él pretende estudiar sin detenimiento hasta ponerse al día, pero yo no tengo la intención de dejarlo tener éxito. Necesita descansar, y si se rehúsa a reconocer su necesidad de recuperarse, entonces usaré cualquier medio necesario para asegurar que lo tenga, quiéralo o no. Incluso si significa enlistar a Black y a Lupin para hacerlo. _"Dios me libre"_.

"Tu equipo de Quidditch te extraña," dice Dumbledore con suavidad. Los hombros de Potter caen un poco en desaliento. Ya han perdido dos juegos este año, y es poco probable que sean capaces de ganar la Copa de las Casas a este ritmo.

"Extraño volar," responde Potter sinceramente. Muda es la culpa que siente por que su equipo perdiera. Por supuesto, no parece darse cuenta que cualquiera que pierda contra Hufflepuff está lejos de la redención de todas maneras. _"¿Hay algo por lo que _no_ te sientas culpable, Potter?"_ cavilo.

"Madame Pomfrey tiene esperanzas de que dentro de un mes o algo así, puedas estar lo suficientemente fuerte para montar tu escoba nuevamente," dice Albus, animándolo, sus ojos saltando de Potter a mí.

"Eso me gustaría," responde Potter, esperanzado escepticismo está claramente escrito en su rostro.

"Sé lo que tus profesores me contaron, ¿pero qué piensas _tú_ de cómo se está recuperando tu magia?" pregunta Albus, su voz levemente conversacional. _"Sólo un rutinario día en el estanque..."_ Aunque su voz formuló la pregunta de manera inocente, yo lo conozco mejor.

Albus ha escuchado con ansias cuando cada profesor le ha reportado de vuelta el sorprendente nuevo agarre de magia de Potter. Desde Azkaban, aunque sus reservas han sido agotadas dramáticamente, cada vez que una tarea de clases requiera la realización de magia, él sólo necesita un intento por cada hechizo que hace, sin importar lo complicado que sea.

"Se siente diferente ahora. No estoy seguro de por qué. Es como si la magia guiara cómo hago las cosas," dice Potter, frunciendo el ceño al tratar de formular su respuesta. "Lo que es bueno, ya que no tengo mucha energía como para desperdiciarla en múltiples intentos".

"Tomará tiempo para que tus reservas se abastezcan. Quizá incluso años," advierte Albus. "Es importante que no te esfuerzes demasiado severamente". Potter pone sus ojos en blanco.

"No creo que vaya a haber ningún peligro de hacer eso," responde secamente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Él, por supuesto, se está refiriendo al cuadro de preocupados compulsivos que revolotea a su alrededor incesantemente. Sé que Albus le ha dado a Weasley y Granger la facultad de visitarlo los fines de semana, y con Lupin y Black constantemente sobre él también, estoy seguro que el pobre muchacho no obtiene absolutamente ninguna privacidad.

"Tengo curiosidad. ¿Has estado practicando tu forma animaga?" pregunta Albus. Los ojos de Potter casi se salen de sus cuencas. Tengo que tomar un sorbo de mi termo para esconder mi diversión. Es lo más animado que he visto de él.

"Está bromeando, ¿verdad? Madame Pomfrey dijo que tiene monitores mágicos para dejarle saber si hago _cualquier_ magia sancionada que no esté en el currículo escolar," responde Potter, completamente despistado.

Como estaba tomando un sorbo de mi termo, no soy capaz de recuperarme lo suficientemente rápido y resoplo té por mi nariz. No puedo evitar más que toser una risa o dos incluso, limpiándo mi rostro, lágrimas escapándose en mis esfuerzos por reprimir futuras risas. _"Absolutamente invaluable"_.

"¿Qué?" me pregunta Potter inexpresivamente. No creo que su expresión pudiera ser mucho más diferente si yo repentinamente me pusiera a cantar. Está claro que piensa que he perdido la cabeza. _"¡Qué gracioso y paranoico de parte de ella!"_ No es de extrañarse que los estudiantes estén todos aterrorizados de la enfermera, con amenazas como ésa. Mi opinión por la estimada matrona se eleva unos cuantos puntos desde profundo abismo, y mis labios todavía están teniendo tics alegremente incluso cuando el resto de mi rostro vuelve a insulsa indiferencia. Albus, también, está teniendo un tiempo difícil en evitar reírse.

"Harry..." comienza Albus. Potter se da vuelta hacia él, ya comenzando a sonrojarse. Sabe que nos estamos riendo a sus expensas.

"¿De qué me perdí?" pregunta Potter, y estoy ridículamente complacido por su ignorancia e inocencia. Todavía hay esperanza.

"No hay tal hechizo," responde Albus, su voz temblando sospechosamente.

"¿No lo hay?" pregunta Potter, sus cejas arqueándose.

"No, Harry, no lo hay. Hay hechizos para monitorear _cualquier_ uso de magia por un individuo, pero ciertamente nada de lo que yo esté al tanto que filtre hechizos orientados a currículo de los no-autorizados," explica Albus. "Especialmente considerando que ni siquiera estás en terrenos de colegio".

"Ella mintió," establece Potter, su tono levemente impresionado.

"Evidentemente así fue," responde Albus.

"Eso... Bueno...," Potter frunce el ceño al tratar de responder. Hay partes de su rostro que se están sonrojando donde no creía que se podría físicamente. "Ciertamente le creí," declara finalmente, su voz casi una octava más alta por la vergüenza.

"¿No te molestaste en confirmarlo?" finalmente no puedo evitar más que preguntar. No lo creí posible, pero Potter se pone aún más rojo.

"Sí... Bueno, le pregunté a Sirius al respecto," dice, y yo arqueo una ceja.

"Ciertamente," respondo suavemente, todavía altamente divertido.

"No hay necesidad de decir que 'no' es la respuesta a su pregunta," responde Potter, negando con la cabeza con pesar, pero puedo ver el destello de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya veo," responde Albus y me indica que me una a la conversación. Me siento en el brazo del banco, rehusándome a desplazar a Potter o Albus. La incomodidad de Potter causa que evite mis ojos, lo que me viene perfectamente.

"¿Asumo que sabes por qué estamos aquí?" pregunta Albus después de un momento. El rostro de Potter vuelve a la normalidad, solemne.

"Para romper el vínculo que nos une," responde Potter.

"¿Nos?" indica Albus.

"A usted, al profesor Snape y a mí," responde. Albus parece complacido con la respuesta.

"Muy bien, Harry. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?" él pregunta, genuinamente curioso. Siempre le ha gustado un buen misterio.

"Puedo sentirlo. Como puedo sentir al profesor. Me he dado cuenta que casi puedo _ver_ energías algunas veces. Pude trazarlas hasta el profesor Snape, y a través de él a usted. Eso es lo que hicieron, ¿no es así?" pregunta Potter.

"Así es," responde Albus. La expresión de Potter se vuelve sombría, y puedo ver que está aproblemado.

"Desearía que no se hubiera arriesgado," dice finalmente. Contengo mi propia enojada respuesta a esa declaración. Después de todo, tampoco quería el vínculo conmigo en un comienzo.

"Es simple realmente, Harry. No estabas solo. Si yo pudiera deshacer todo lo que te pasó, lo haría. Si pudiera tomar tus cargas sobre mis propios hombros, lo haría sin vacilación. Pero el sendero que has recorrido es sólo tuyo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es estar a tu lado y prometerte hacer todo lo que pueda, traer todo lo que tengo para ir en tu ayuda. Esto continuaré haciéndolo. El _no_ haber asistido a Severus en su apoyo a ti habría sido condenable," dice Albus solemnemente. El rostro de Potter está triste por un momento, y me resisto al impulso de tratar de sondar sus pensamientos. Luego se ilumina con una leve sonrisa.

"Estoy agradecido de tenerlo a usted," responde simplemente. Albus aplaude una vez, como proclamando que ahora es tiempo de poner manos a la obra, pero veo que la respuesta de Potter lo ha tocado. Sospecho que esperaba que Potter lo culpara de alguna manera por todas las cosas que han pasado. En un sentido muy real, las decisiones y elecciones de Albus son lo que Potter ha tenido que cargar.

"Pero antes de que cortemos el vínculo, dejemos que Severus permanezca una última vez contigo mientras te transformas en tu forma animaga. Sólo por si acaso," dice Albus, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Asiento y me acomodo dándole la cara al banco, doblando mis piernas debajo mío. Albus me mira con envidia.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que podía hacer eso," dice él nostálgicamente.

"Tengo precisamente la poción para replicar eso".

"¿Y seguiría teniendo algún hueso debajo?" pregunta Albus secamente.

"Ah. Ahí está el problema," le respondo. Los ojos de Potter danzan al mirar de uno a otro.

"Y ahora que la integridad de Poppy está en sospecha..." observa Albus con burlona melancolía, y por el rabillo de mi ojo veo que Potter una vez más niega con la cabeza, sus orejas rojas.

"Pues vaya," respondo con una temblorosa voz en una considerable imitación de la de Albus.

"Entonces, en el asunto de volver a tu forma animaga, ¿hay algún repaso que crees que necesites?" pregunta Albus, a pesar de que es obvio que sabe la respuesta. _"Odio cuando hace eso"_.

"No, señor. Ya prácticamente me lo he memorizado en el verano," responde Potter. La verdad, creo que lo hizo.

"Excelente. Si esto va sin problemas, creo que puedes comenzar a trabajar en tu forma animaga por tu cuenta, bajo supervisión, por supuesto... Deberás hacerlo con moderación en un principio. Toma la oportunidad para familiarizarte con tus más _únicos_ aspectos de tu forma animaga. ¿Podemos comenzar?" insinúa Albus. Potter asiente.

"Sirius va a dar a luz a gatitos," dice, la anticipación brillante en sus ojos. Personalmente, yo lo haría también si me enterara que mi ahijado estaba siendo incentivado a utilizar sus habilidades animagas tan temprano en su recuperación. Pero ya sea si pienso que es sabio o no, se lo dejaré a juicio de Albus... Y esperaré a acorralarlo hasta que estemos de vuelta en Hogwarts.

"Estaría intrigado de ver eso," respondo secamente, y dejo que mis ojos se cierren.

Con Potter tan cerca, el vínculo entre nosotros ha estado prácticamente zumbando en mis oidos. Reconozco las maquinaciones de Albus. Ésta supone ser la revisión final antes de cortar el vínculo que nos mantiene unidos. Un último, profundo vistazo a la psique de Potter para ver si está arreglándoselas tan bien como todos esperan. Entiendo sus preocupaciones. Después de todo, Potter es tan repugnantemente _bueno_. ¿Quién es de verdad así hoy en día? Albus ha juzgado mal antes. _"Al igual que yo"_.

--¿Listo?--pregunto y me dejo a mi mismo alejarme de mi propio cuerpo tan fácilmente como quitarme una túnica. Es rutina ahora, y Potter me da la entrada a sus pensamientos sin esfuerzo. Las sensaciones son bastante diferentes, sin embargo. Ésta es la primera vez que he entrado activamente en la conciencia de Potter desde Azkaban. No hay que luchar para permanecer consciente. Simplemente lo estoy.

Sentimientos y pensamientos que no son míos me bañan. _"Dolor"_. Aún está ahí. Mudo y embotado, pero presente. Mis suposiciones eran correctas. Es Potter el que está tomando la pociones para úlceras. Desearía que Pomfrey hubiera dicho algo. Con síntomas como éstos, tengo recetas mucho más poderosas que serán mucho más efectivas que las débiles que ha estado repartiendo. _"Remordimiento"_. Todavía está luchando con la culpa, por lo que veo. No hay sorpresa ahí, aunque por lo que ha estado sintiendo culpa, no lo entiendo. Todo lo que sé es que no parece ser capaz de funcionar sin ella.

Todavía tiene espasmos por el hechizo que desencadenó; sus nervios están fritos. Pero eso es considerablemente mejor de lo que ha estado... Hay incluso breves momentos de tranquilidad. _"Excelente"_. Sigo adelante. Tengo una pequeña ventana de oportunidad en la cual hacer una verdadera evaluación. Todavía sufre, pero se está calmando, y continuará haciéndolo. Ha soportado cosas mucho peores. No tengo necesidad de preocuparme por él una vez que el vínculo esté cortado. _"No lo hago"_.

Sus emociones son un lío, mucho más complicadas ahora que está de vuelta en casa. Es obvio que todavía está luchando por reconciliar lo que ha pasado con donde está ahora. _"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esperando a despertarse del sueño"_. Todos esos trillados dichos calzan bien. Está tratando de permitirse relajarse y disfrutar, pero no puede dejarse ir completamente. Aún hay una parte de él esperando a que pase algo más. Algo malo. Yo suspiro en su mente.

--¿Pasa algo malo?-- pregunta Potter. Él me está observando observarlo mientras Albus nos observa a ambos. _"Tengo dolor de cabeza"_.

--No, Potter. Sólo viendo que todavía no estás durmiendo bien. ¿Estás seguro que no estás demasiado fatigado para intentar esto?--hago el comentario despectivo como distracción.

--No, señor. Me siento descansado,-- responde Potter cortésmente. No está mintiendo. Evidentemente sí tomó su siesta esta tarde antes de venir acá afuera.

--Ésa es difícilmente la palabra que usaría para describir como te sientes,-- respondo, y luego hago una mueca de dolor mentalemente por mi propia falta de tacto. Eso no era del todo lo que pretendía decir, pero su dolor me está doliendo a _mí_.

--Me estoy poniendo mejor. No es perfecto, pero nada lo es,-- responde Potter, su voz firme y quizá un poco defensiva. Leo claramente su frustración por tener compasión dirigida hacia él. Él no la quiere. _"Bien. No la tendrá de mí"_.

--Decirlo no hace que sea verdad,-- digo con sequedad. Siento que comienza a frustrarse. _"¿Ahora por qué lo estoy provocando?"_ Tal vez porque pienso que es imprudente de su parte el agotarse más aún para satisfacer la curiosidad de un anciano, pero frente a la severa mirada que Albus envía en mi dirección, no lo digo en voz alta.

--Señor, esto es lo más enérgico que obtendrá de mí,-- explica Potter en un tono que uno emplearía con un niño. Lo ignoro.

--Entonces dejaré algunas instrucciones explícitas con Pomfrey sobre qué implica tu régimen de recuperación una vez que esta reunión se termine,-- prometo inquietantemente, tanto como para tranquilizar mi propia conciencia como un comentario por el estado de su salud. Él suspira.

--Sí, señor,-- dice para apaciguarme y, curiosamente, lo estoy. Tomo su recuperación seriamente y él no cuestiona el por qué, gracias Merlín. Es vergonzoso darme cuenta de que tengo la capacidad para preocuparme por él como una mamá gallina... _"Como Black"_... Pero al menos yo lo hago con un margen de decoro.

Desde la creación del vínculo entre nosotros, he encontrado fascinante el tener tan íntima perspectiva de él. La cara que presenta al mundo no muestra nada de su dolor, su inseguridad, su culpa, mientras que debajo, emociones revuelven sus adentros.

Lo siento sostenerme dentro de su mente y observarme con abierta curiosidad. Sabe que estoy evaluándolo y no le importa. Puede resentir la intrusión, pero tengo la sensación de que él ya está al tanto de mis intervenciones en horas de sueño, y está conmovido por ellas. Hace su respuesta a esta invasión de su privacidad mucho más relajada de lo que sospecho habría sido de otra manera. Después de todo, él guarda sus sentimientos celosamente. Si sólo no se mostraran en sus ojos, entonces engañaría a todos.

--Tienes que aprender a dejar ir, Potter,-- lo reprendo un poco más gentilmente de lo que había pretendido en respuesta a los ecos de sus más recientes pesadillas resonando en mi mente.

--Estoy tratando. De verdad, me está yendo mucho mejor,-- responde.

Encuentro una cierta afinidad por Potter en que ambos estamos frente a una bifurcación. El propósito de nuestra vida ha sido cumplido. Los dos estamos libres de los destinos tendidos frente a nosotros, aunque el mío fue por elección propia. Él ha gastado toda su energía en enfocarse en una meta, y ahora que la ha terminado, está un poco perdido. Nunca esperó tener una vida _después_ de Voldemort, y honestamente, yo tampoco. Nuestros respectivos futuros surgen frente a nosotros, vacíos e inexplorados.

--Caballeros,-- insta Albus, y siento a Potter sobresaltarse. _"Furtivo bastardo"_. No sabía que podía hablar con ambos de esta manera. Obviamente Potter no lo sabía tampoco.

"Lo siento, señor," dice Potter en voz alta, y sé que mi tiempo analizándolo ha llegado a su fin. Me preparo para saltar en su ayuda mágicamente si llegara a necesitarlo, pero no haré nada en el intertanto. No estaré con él más tiempo. Tiene que hacer esto por su cuenta. Ignoro la pequeña parte de mí que se afligirá por la pérdida de compañía, y le guardo rencor a Albus por obligarme a que fuera yo en primer lugar. El sentimentalismo es para los tontos e imprudentes. Yo no soy ninguno de ésos.

El hormigueo en mi piel es el primer signo de que está utilizando sus habilidades animagas. En vez de una acumulación gradual, sin embargo, como lo fue la última vez, es instantáneo. Estoy sorprendido de darme cuenta que ya está pasando al siguiente nivel. La carne se transforma, huesos crecen, se doblan, se acortan, la piel muta a algo completamente diferente. Todavía estoy con él cuando su perspectiva cambia, y la extraña incomodidad pasa tan rápido como llegó.

"_Creo que funcionó. ¡Y tengo plumas!"_ pretende decir, pero falla. En cambio, su garganta se aprieta para hacer un sonido, y grazna, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Puedo ver a través de sus ojos, y descubro que parecemos tener una visión panorámica. _"Me había olvidado de eso"_. Todo lo que puedo recordar de la transformación anterior es el amargo frío y su risa maniaca. Intrigado, me recuesto, un observador mientras él se toma su tiempo familiarizándose con su forma animaga.

Potter despliega su ala frente a él, la anticipación haciendo a su corazón latir rápidamente. Está complacido con la fácil transformación, y tiene razón en hacerlo. No parece agotado para nada, sólo ligeramente sin aliento. Está ansioso por ver cómo luce. _"Al igual que yo"_.

Al menos en esta ocasión tiene plumas. Algo de aroma dulce lo distrae por un momento, y Potter observa a su alrededor, concentrándose en discernir de dónde viene. Siento su diversión surgir al mirar hacia Albus.

Estoy asombrado. Justo como la última vez, una chispa de humor sale a relucir al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore huele. _"¿Tiene esto una relación con la forma misma que parece elevar su ánimo?"_ ¿Podría ser esto por qué su forma animaga parece ser el refugio de Black también, y si es así, son las respuestas emocionales las mismas entre todos los animagos? _"Necesitaré preguntarle a Minerva sobre eso. O a Albus, el astuto mago. ¿Es por esto que fue tan insistente por la transformación de Potter?"_

Sé que la promesa de convertirse en animago fue tanto un truco de Albus para que Potter accediera al vínculo como lo era un plan para sustentar su vida. La verdad, estaba sorprendido de que fuéramos capaces de hacer que se transformara incluso una vez, considerando el mucho daño que ya había sufrido por sus sueños antes de que La Madriguera fuera atacada.

--¿Cree usted que ha comido tantos dulces que ahora está hecho de ellos?--bromea Potter hacia mí, sólo medio en broma, rompiendo mi cadena de pensamiento. Albus debió haber escuchado, porque en ese mismo momento saca una pequeña bolsa de gomitas del bolsillo de su túnica.

"Debes estar oliendo éstos," observa Albus al inclinarse casualmente hacia delante desde donde estaba sentado, mirando detenidamente a Potter al colocar distraídamente la cartera entre ellos. "Eres hermoso," declara él, y Harry se siente un poco desconcertado por el cumplido. _"No es uno que un tipo reciba muy seguido, de cualquier manera,"_ piensa Potter, y reprimo el impulso de negar con mi cabeza. Sólo un adolescente...

"Mírate," continua Albus. "Creo que Poppy debería hacer que te transformaras en tu forma animaga cada vez que quiera descubrir cómo te estás sintiendo honestamente," bromea sólo a medias. Hago una nota mental de enfatizar que sería incluso mejor para Potter hacerlo cuando su depresión más oscura descienda. _"Cuán irónico que _esto_ sea como la forma animaga de Potter es utilizada finalmente, en vez de en Azkaban, donde había pretendido hacerlo originalmente"_.

Harry inclina su cuello hacia delante y hacia abajo en tal ángulo que es capaz de mirarse a sí mismo. Tiene un brillante pecho rojo de plumas. Luchando un poco para ver más allá de su pecho sin perder balance, baja más la cabeza. De seguro, tiene doradas garras, las que flexiona curiosamente contra las almohadas y mantas en las que actualmente se encuentra.

--¿Tengo plumas en la cola también?-- se pregunta Potter en voz alta, y yo suspiro.

--Bueno, míralo por ti mismo,-- digo con fingida irritación. La cabeza de Potter regresa a su posición natural, y vacilantemente comienza a darla vuelta. Continúa girando y girando hasta que está mirando su parte posterior.

--Eso es diferente,-- comenta Potter con sorpresa. Todavía tiene pequeñas partes ralas esparcidas por su espalda donde las plumas son obviamente delgadas, pero nada indecente, y ciertamente no lo suficiente como para causarle frío. No es como si pudiera tener frío en este invernadero de cualquier manera.

Ciertamente, tiene plumas doradas. Reprimo un doloroso gemido cuando noto que incluso su forma animaga tiene los colores de Gryffindor. _"¿Podría ser más cliché aún?"_

"Intenta volar, Harry," susurra Dumbledore intensamente, y mi respiración se congela en mi garganta por el sentimiento, incluso cuando mi cerebro grita, _"¿¡Estás demente?!"_ Estamos a puerta cerrada, rodeado por flora mágica que podría simplemente _comerse_ a Potter tanto como ayudarlo.

Potter, sin embargo, ni siquiera vacila, quizá temeroso de que el director cambiara de idea. Sus brazos –_"alas"_- se extienden a su lado, y me doy cuenta que no tiene ni la más remota idea de los mecanismos reales de volar.

--Potter...-- trato de intervenir. _"Tal vez debamos pensar un poco sobre esto"_. ¿Tenemos siquiera suficiente espacio para volar?

Alas se alzaron y barrieron el aire hacia abajo, una vez, dos veces, y los pies de Potter abandonaron el suelo, su cuerpo levantándose hacia arriba en ráfagas. _"No sabe cómo volar. ¿Ha leído siquiera lo que los fénix pueden hacer? ¿Puede aterrizar?"_ ¿Cómo terminé siendo _yo_ el práctico de este absurdo pequeño cuadro de magos? Pero bueno... Miren con quién estoy. "_Ya que"_. Potter se eleva rápidamente, y un sentimiento se asienta en su pecho, algo poderoso. Nunca he sentido esto de él antes. No es ninguna emoción que yo reconozca.

Los fénix son grandes pájaros, no propensos al ansioso aleteo relativo a pequeñas aves. La extensión de las alas sólo puede ser fácilmente comparado con el de un cisne muggle, pero más largo, con huesos huecos tan ligeros que permiten incluso a una leve briza llevarlos a grandes distancias. Las alas de Potter suben en grandes arcos lentos y bajan rápidamente, impulsándolo por el aire sin esfuerzo. _"Está en su elemento,"_ me doy cuenta, "_como ver a una nutria retozar en el océano"_. Potter se ríe. Puedo sentirlo en su mente, pero el sonido que hace en cambio son burbujeantes trinos. Es un canto de celebración.

Es innato en él. Puedo sentirlo cuando él se orienta a si mismo. _"Arriba". "Adelante". "Hacia la derecha". "Abajo"_. No hay nada de miedo mientras Potter se familiariza con su nueva forma, esquivando ramas y vidrio fácilmente. Se eleva hacia el punto más alto del invernadero, volando en lentos, vagos círculos. Albus no es más que un distante punto observándolo con satisfacción.

Este vuelo es estimulante, y me deja sin aliento. _"¿Qué es lo que celebra?"_ Callo mis propios pensamientos y dejo que sus emociones pasen a través de mí. Nunca he sentido nada como esto, y trato de diseccionarlo, reducirlo a sus componentes básicos. Abruptamente, me golpea.

"_Libertad"_. Eso es lo que él ama de esto. No extraña la velocidad y emoción de las bruscas vueltas que puede lograr en una escoba, a pesar que ama eso también. En el fondo, es la libertad de jugar en el aire, dejar sus preocupaciones atrás y por unos preciosos momentos _ser_. Sin expectativas, sin obligaciones, sólo las corrientes de viento que se juntan bajo sus alas y lo empujan siempre hacia arriba.

Ya no es más El-Niño-Que-Vivió, o 'muchacho', o incluso Harry. Simpremente está volando, y eso requiere su concentración tan estrictamente que todo lo demás es opacado en comparación. Ciertamente volverá al momento en que aterrice, pero por unos preciosos momentos... Siente júbilo.

Siento una leve fatiga comenzar a asentarse, sabiendo que él ya se ha agotado demasiado, y me doy cuenta que está ignorando deliberadamente a Albus, quien está tratando de hacerle señas para que baje.

--Potter. Deja de ignorar al director,-- digo estrictamente al tiempo que reprimo mi propia diversión frente a la imagen de Albus agitando sus brazos dramáticamente para tratar de captar la atención de Harry.

--Uuups,-- dice Potter cándidamente, y yo continúo viendo a Albus hacer un espectáculo de si mismo. Después de unos cuantos círculos más, Potter suspira y se deja deslizar hacia abajo, haciendo pequeños ajustes con aleteos aquí y allá sólo con la punta de sus alas, navegando el cardo de follaje aún no domesticado por Lupin sin esfuerzo. Me preparo para el impacto ya que parece estar acercándose al suelo decididamente rápido.

En cambio, en el último segundo mueve ampliamente sus alas con dos rápidos aleteos, deteniendo su descenso y permitiéndose a si mismo sostenerse en el aire por un momento antes de colocar sus pies en el suelo sin ningun esfuerzo, como si se estuviera bajando de un carruaje.

--Aterrizaje perfecto,-- proclama Potter felizmente, y yo trago saliva un par de veces para tratar de devolverle un poco de humedad a mi boca. Ah, el ser joven e inmortal.

"Bien hecho, Harry," dice Albus con alegria mientras yo regreso a mi propia mente. El rostro de Potter está sonrojado y sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin aliento y ligeramente sudado. Es lo más saludable que lo he visto en un largo tiempo.

"¡Eso fue maravilloso, señor!" proclama Harry y se deja caer de vuelta en su nido de mantas. Ciertamente no tiene escalofrios ahora.

"Tendré curiosidad por ver si tu forma animaga manifiesta las habilidades mágicas de un fénix también," dice Albus, sus ojos iluminados.

Mis manos ajustan inquietamente mi túnica, coartada para disfrazar mis tics nerviosos frente a la repentina realización.

"_Gran Merlín. ¿Podría tener acceso ilimitado a lágrimas de fénix?"_ Tengo que contar hasta diez repetidas veces para refrenarme de brincar ante las posibilidades. _"Quiero decir, es infeliz... Es un fénix. ¿cómo puede no gustarme la idea?"_ Acallo una mórbida parte de mí antes de que se ofrezca como voluntario para hacerlo llorar, sólo para conocer la respuesta. _"Sirves a la Luz, Severus. Respira..."_

"¿Tendré un Día de Quema?" pregunta Potter y su sonrojo lentamente vuelve a la normalidad.

"Eventualmente," responde Albus vagamente. Potter suspira audiblemente. Entiendo cómo se siente. Es más molesto que un demonio cuando Albus se pone evasivo. Ambos sabemos por experiencia, sin embargo, que las interrogaciones no nos llevarán a ningún lado.

"¿Black y Lupin conocen tu forma animaga?" le pregunto con curiosidad. Él sonríe más bien con diablura.

"Preguntaron qué era. Les describí lo que yo podía ver, pero no lo que era. Los voy a sorprender," dice él. Mis cejas se arquean.

"Puedo ver cómo eso los va a sorprender," observo. Albus está jugando con un pequeño pedazo de su barba pensativamente.

"Tu forma de fénix tiene ojos verdes," observa él.

"Eso tiene sentido," coincide Potter. Albus analiza cuidadosamente su expresión por un momento.

"También tiene una pequeña y dorada cicatriz en forma de rayo," dice él, golpeándose levemente entre sus ojos. La mano de Potter automáticamente va hacia su frente con una exasperada palmetada. Gruñe en frustración.

"Por supuesto," dice él, disgustado. Entiende el punto que Albus está tratando de hacerle ver. Una vez que alguien lo vea como un fénix, no va a tomarle mucho tiempo sumar dos y dos.

"Sólo te estoy haciendo saber que seas discreto con quien elijas revelarle esto," dice Albus. Potter asiente.

"Lo seré," promete él. Léase: el clan Weasley por completo, Granger, Lupin, Black, todos los profesores de Hogwarts... Lo más probable es que todos _excepto_ el ministerio. El pensamiento me divierte.

"Entonces... Estoy seguro que tu padrino está ansioso por saber qué nos está tomando tanto tiempo. Después de todo, estás esperando invitados para la cena. ¿Procedemos?" insta Albus, extendiendo las manos. Automáticamente Potter coloca la suya sobre la de él. Albus me indica que me acerque y toma mi mano también.

"Ha sido un honor hacer esto con ambos de ustedes," dice Albus formalmente. Harry se sonroja y sonríe aún cuando sus ojos me dirigen un vistazo.

"Les debo a ambos un Deuda de Mago por lo que han hecho, pero más que eso... les debo mi cordura también. Gracias simplemente no expresa lo que quiero decir..." tartamudea Potter al tratar de expresar su gratitud. _"Me está agradeciendo a _mí_"_. Estoy horrorizado. _"¿Y _quién_ entre los tres de nosotros derrotó al mago más oscuro de mi tiempo?"_

"Entonces no lo intentes," lo interrumpo, incómodo.

"Ya lo sabemos, Harry. Ya lo sabemos," murmura Albus cándidamente, dándole a la mano de Potter un pequeño apretón, y comienza a recitar las palabras para romper nuestro vínculo. Primero Albus me mira, y yo asiento en consentimiento, luego se vuelve hacia Potter. Él asiente también. _"Consentimiento libremente entregado y tomado"_.

Había olvidado el elegante poder del hechizo. Éste comienza a bañar mis sentidos, jalando hilos de un tapiz de energía que no me había dado cuenta que había sido creado. En vez de una magia, combinada, separada y aún asi individual, ahora hay tres. Éstas son más pequeñas, en cierta manera, y parecen menos impresionantes, aunque la suma de nuestra mágia está apropiadamente dividida. La de Potter, por supuesto, es mucho más grande que la de Albus o la mía. _"Por mucho. Vaya vaya"._

Es una extraña sensación, como si dedos que se han aferrado alrededor de mi corazón repentinamente aflojaran su agarre. Lo que sólo puedo describir como un mágico 'ruido de fondo' e hilos vagos de emociones que no son mías se desvanecen de mi mente en un instante, dejando mis pensamientos austeros y claros. Silenciosos. Pero en vez del alivio que esperaba sentir, me siento extrañamente vacío.

No había notado nada diferente antes, pero también me siento... más ligero, fisicamente. Como si pudiera saltar en el aire y sostenerme ahí un poco... Como si hubiera estado cargando un peso en mis hombros por meses y ahora repentinamente se ha ido. _"¿Todo eso era él?"_ me pregunto, sorprendido.

Automáticamente, mis ojos se vuelven hacia Potter. _"Se ve igual"_. Su normal palidez también ha regresado, y sus ojos, aunque aún brillantes y claros por el vuelo previo, también están ligeramente hundidos y ensombrecidos. Me atrapa mirándolo y sonríe levemente.

"Todo está silencioso ahora," susurra él, y no estoy seguro siquiera si pretendía decirlo en voz alta. Su expresión es un tanto melancólica. Sus palabras son apropiadas, sin embargo, ya que los tres estamos sentados uno al lado del otro, juntos y sin embargo separados.

Albus es el primero en romper el melancólico silencio, dando una palmada en su muslo como una señal de terminar nuestra reunión, y comienza a ponerse de pie. Potter aún parece un poco desconcertado mientras discretamente ayuda a Albus a pararse, luego junta las mantas en las que había estado sentado en un montón para llevarlas hacia dentro.

El sol ha caído detrás de las distantes montañas, y la temperatura ha bajado rápidamente para el tiempo en que salimos. En el crepúsculo nos movemos silenciosamente de vuelta a la casa de Potter, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Black y Lupin están de pie en la puerta. Weasley y Granger están detrás de ellos. _"¿Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo? No los vi antes. Hmm. Espero que los otros no hayan llegado aún"_. Obviamente habían estado esperándonos. Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Potter en nuestro regreso, y yo estoy asquerosa y sentimentalmente contento de verla.

"No puedo esperar para mostrarle a Sirius mi forma animaga, director. Gracias a ambos por ayudarme... Me encanta que no tenga que esperar a jugar Quidditch para volar," dice cándidamente, y extrañamente me doy cuenta que sé que él estará bien. Puede que aún tenga un largo camino hacia la recuperación, pero Albus tenía razón en terminar el conjuro del vínculo ahora. Era el momento.

"El placer es mío, Harry, pero ten la seguridad que no fue nada que _yo_ haya hecho. Simplemente te proveí una oportunidad... El resto fue todo tú. Después de todo, está en tu naturaleza volar," dice Albus, incluso cuando Black y Lupin se acercan a nosotros.

Granger me observa de manera extraña. Creo que ella, de entre todos los amigos de Potter, es la más en sintonía con su ánimo, y está tratando de determinar qué iluminó su espíritu tan considerablemente en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Weasley me mira con cautela, dando un paso hacia atrás rápidamente para permanecer fuera de mi camino. _"Muchacho listo"_. Los dos amigos de Potter se reúnen a su alrededor, sin duda para interrogarlo sin piedad sobre lo que ha estado haciendo durante la última hora, pero rápidamente son hechos a un lado por un entusiasta Black.

Su padrino toma a Harry en brazos, al diablo con las mantas y la dignidad, y yo tengo que luchar contra las ganas de sonreir ante la imagen. Lupin está de pie al lado de ambos, riendo por las protestas a medias de Harry. El antiguo licántropo me atrapa observándolo y asiente una vez, ya sea para agradecerme o saludarme, no estoy seguro. Pero me doy cuenta que tampoco me importa. Albus descanza su mano en mi hombro y me aleja.

"Vayamos a casa," dice con calidez. _"Ciertamente"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Jo, apuesto a que quieren matarme, no? Los comprendo, yo también querría matarme por demorarme... medio año? en actualizar =.= Pero detengan el envío de veneno por correspondencia, ya actualicé... un poco...

La verdad necesitaba darle vacaciones a mi cerebro, y ahora que mis amigos andan en el sur disfrutando de la libertad y yo no tengo nada mas que hacer, pues aquí me tienen ^^u Les advierto eso si que este chapi no está beteado. Sorry por todos los errores que se me hayan pasado, pero estoy segura que _Iserith_ tiene que estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones también. Y quién puede culparnos?? (**EDIT:** Ahora si beteado y todo, para que no se asusten con los horribles errores. Uber-gracias a Iserith por ser beta =3 Pasen a ver su traducción también!)

Pues bien, no tengo el otro chapi ni por asomo listo, lo siento, sino lo habría actualizado de inmediato. No les diré que en una semana porque puede que me baje la flojera de nuevo... Pero vale, intentaré que no pase demasiado tiempo como para que comiencen a pensar en amenazas de muerte nuevamente.

Ah, último pero más importante: adoro a todos los que dejaron review. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron haciendose más desesperados, obviamente, ya que no les subía otro chapi, pero los adoro a todos xD Y de hecho fueron los reviews los que finalmente me permitieron terminar esto.

Bueno, fin, lean xD Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos luego... espero.**  
**


	42. Flujo y reflujo

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, Harry Potter no es mío (aunque algún día lo haré mío, muahahaha :cof cof:)...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

41. Flujo y reflujo

Epílogo 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry estaba sentado en el estudio, escuchando al reloj mágico hacer tic-tac ruidosamente en el fondo, y observando a su padrino caminar incansablemente de un lado a otro. _"Se han ido. De verdad se han ido,"_ pensaba, sintiéndose un poco fuera de balance. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había estado consciente de la presencia Snape y del director hasta que ya no pudo sentirla dentro de él. Todo parecía un poco más frío ahora. _"Sólo va a tomar un poco de tiempo,"_ decidió Harry con resolución, rehusándose a reconocer el sentimiento de pérdida que afloraba por el pensamiento. _"Lo que está hecho está hecho..."_ Los extrañaría, pero por el lado positivo, tenía su privacidad de vuelta. Sus pensamientos y sueños eran solamente suyos.

Un leño crepitó fuertemente en la chimenea, devolviéndolo al presente. Dobby había trabajado de aquí a allá con prisa durante varios minutos, encendiendo el fuego y colocando una manta sobre el brazo de la silla de Harry. También se quedó el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse que la mesa en el rincón tuviera suficiente té y dulces para alimentar al menos a diez personas antes de apresurarse a salir nuevamente. Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente al observar las danzantes flamas. Despues de tantos años con los Dursley, la absoluta devoción de Dobby era un poco desconcertante.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, acercándose y arrodillándose cerca de Harry. Estudió a su ahijado por un segundo, luego tomó la manta que Dobby había dejado y la envolvió ajustadamente alrededor de las piernas del joven mago.

Harry trató en broma de alejar a su padrino con la mano, pero Sirius lo estaba ignorando despreocupadamente. _"Está preocupándose nuevamente,"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa y sólo la más leve exasperación. _"¡Honestamente! Sólo porque estoy un poco hecho polvo después de transformarme..."_

El corazón de Harry se conmovió recordando el vuelo. _"Fue perfecto"_. No podía esperar a volar nuevamente, y esta vez sería capaz de compartir el secreto con sus amigos y familia. _"Y tal vez puedan ayudar con algunas de las preguntas que no parezco ser capaz de sacar de mi cabeza. Léase: ¿tendré Días de Quema?"_ La idea era menos que atrayente, incluso si Fawkes no parecia estar permanentemente traumatizado. _"¿Pude haber tenido uno ya?"_ Nuevamente otro encantador pensamiento.

"¿Por qué va a venir ese patán de todas formas?" gruñó Sirius, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, interrumpiendo los sombríos pensamientos de Harry. No había estado para nada complacido cuando su ahijado había anunciado que Percy llegaría dentro de una hora, caminando con pasos pesados por los pasillos y golpeando cosas por todos lados ruidosamente hasta que finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para ayudar a Harry a acomodarse.

"Porque él lo pidió. Quiere hablar conmigo," respondió Harry por tercera vez en varios minutos. Estaba nervioso por ver a Percy, aunque no podía entender muy bien por qué. _"Por otro lado, si yo estoy nervioso, piensa en cómo se debe sentir Percy,"_ se consoló con sequedad, luego resopló por el pensamiento.

"Eso fue perturbadoramente muy parecido a Snape," observó Sirius, echándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones, manos en sus caderas, y viendo fijamente con ojo crítico la manta para asegurarse que ningún área de las piernas de Harry estuviera expuesta. Harry no tenía el corazón para decirle a su padrino que estaría demasiado caluroso para él sólo en cuestión de minutos. Sirius todavía tenía que aprender que tener escalofríos no significaba tener hipotermia.

"Ciertamente espero que ese fastidioso bastardo no te haya pegado sus hábitos," continuó Sirius, observando a Harry con un evaluador ceño fruncido. No había un veneno real en su voz, no obstante. Más bien era como que los viejos hábitos son dificiles de cambiar.

Harry se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió con suficiencia. "Es posible, supongo," respondió, sintiéndose vivaz. "¿Crees que eso significa que puede que yo le haya pegado mis manías también?" los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon en sorpresa cuando Harry rió levemente. _"¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que bromeé con él?"_

"Sí, bueno... Aunque estoy consciente de que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, no quiero que Percy te tenga atrapado aquí mientras él se humilla," declaró Sirius con firmeza, sus ojos duros. _"Oh vaya"_. El estómago de Harry se apretó por la idea. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser así. Pero considerando como Percy se había estado comportando según Ron, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser?

Sirius pareció sentir la intranquilidad de Harry y comenzó a explicar creativamente y con exactitud qué le haría a Percy si el imbécil se atrevía a causarle molestias a su ahijado de cualquier manera. A pesar de su propia ansiedad, Harry no pudo evitar sino negar con la cabeza en asombro mientras su padrino lanzaba amenazas con cosas que, su ahijado sospechaba, no eran física o mágicamente posibles.

"Él no es así, la verdad es muy impasible," respondió Harry, interrumpiendo la diatriba nuevamente, tanto como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo como a su padrino. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que su corazón dejara de latir pesadamente.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo saltar a ambos. Cuando Sirius se dio vuelta, Harry notó que la varita de su padrino sobresalía del puño de su manga. "¡Sirius! ¡No te atrevas a hechizarlo!" lo regañó con una sorprendida risa. ¿Estaba mal sentirse mucho mayor que un hombre con el doble de su edad? Sirius trató de parecer indiferente al esconder su varita de vuelta en su manga.

"Última oportunidad para que le diga que se largue," dijo con sinceridad.

"No. Tenemos que hablar, y ahora es tan buena ocasión como cualquiera," respondió Harry, agradecido con Sirius de cualquier manera. Esto necesitaba ser resuelto tanto por el bien del resto de los Weasley como por Percy.

"Bien entonces... estaré en la habitación de al lado. Eleva tu voz sólo un poco, y él se encontrará siendo almuerzo de uno de los dragones de Charlie Weasley," prometió su padrino sombríamente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Estoy seguro de que puede escucharte," susurró Harry con exasperación, resistiendo el impulso de darse con una mano en la frente.

"Eso espero. ¿A menos que creas que debo decirlo más alto?" bromeó Sirius, elevando su voz incluso más al abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba Percy, pálido y con ojos ensanchados. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sirius, trastibillando un poco cuando el hombre lo chocó bruscamente con su hombro al abandonar la habitación. Harry negó con la cabeza con una avergonzada sonrisa. Adoraba a Sirius, pero cuestionaba seriamente la madurez de su padrino la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Harry," dijo Percy con voz ronca a modo de saludo al entrar en la habitación. El antiguo Premio Anual estaba de pie con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, sus ojos yendo de Harry a Sirius, inseguro de si cerrarla o no. Sirius ahora estaba de pie al otro lado del umbral, mirando peligrosamente a Percy y dándole una clara indicación de que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

"Adelánte, pasa y ciérrala," lo instó Harry, asintiendo con confianza. _"¡Sirius, le vas a dar un ataque al corazón!"_ pensó, sintiendo un poco de lástima mientras Percy cerraba vacilantemente la puerta en la cara de su padrino. Harry estaba muy consciente de cuán aterrador podía parecer Sirius, y eso era cuando ni siquiera lo intentaba. El suspiro de alivio de Percy resonó audiblemente en el repentino silencio, y Harry notó irónicamente que Percy se estaba apoyando débilmente contra la puerta, ya sudando.

Eso fue todo lo lo que bastó. En un instante, Harry estaba de vuelta en la sala de interrogación. Percy estaba atado contra la pared –estupefacto, horrorizado, y tratando de articular cosas tranquilizadoras que el encantamiento silenciador hacía vano. Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento y trató de calmar a su retumbante corazón. Revivió ese terrible momento, cuando todos sus sueños de contarle al ministro la verdad, y con un poco de suerte exonerar a Sirius en el acuerdo, habían sido destrozado por la agenda personal de Fudge. Su mandíbula se apretó con dolor no olvidado al recordar cómo su boca había sido forzada a ser abierta antes... _"¡No! Eso era entonces. Esto es ahora. ¡Basta!"_

"Realmente agradezco que me hayas permitido venir," dijo Percy, frunciendo el ceño cuando pareció notar un poco el malestar de Harry. "¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó después de un momento. Harry asintió.

"... bien. 'Stoy bien," respondió. Tratando de encubrir su angustia, Harry hizo una indicación al pequeño sofá de dos plazas frente a él. "Por favor, toma asiento". Percy echó sus hombros hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar algo de su propia dignidad perdida, y cruzó la habitación rápidamente. Sus movimientos eran nerviosos, su manera de andar desgarbada y sin embargo tiesa de cierta forma. Harry forzó a sus ojos a seguir cada paso de Percy, usando el presente como un ancla para que no pudiera ser arrastrado de vuelta a sus recuerdos, a esa silla... _"Estoy en casa. Estoy a salvo. ¿Va a parar esto alguna vez?"_

"¿Quieres que traiga al profesor Lupin?" ofreció Percy vacilantemente al sentarse, su rostro tenso con preocupación. Harry dejó que la diversión de que Percy estuviera específicamente tratando de excluir a Sirius lo envolviera al negar con la cabeza. _"Está justo afuera de la puerta. Buena suerte evadiéndolo. Tienes suerte de que no esté aquí aún."_

Harry observó mientras Percy inconscientemente limpiaba la palma de sus manos en su túnica. Se sentó en el filo de su asiento en una forma casi de pájaro, alejando su túnica lejos de su cuerpo como para prevenir arrugas y se movió intranquilo unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente se acomodó. Incluso entonces no estaba completamente quieto. Los ojos de Percy vagaban incesantemente por los contenidos del estudio, absorviendo cada detalle. Harry había elegido esta habitación específicamente para la reunión por su ambiente acogedor y cálido. Los paneles de madera le recordaban mucho a Hogwarts, y esperaba que pudiera calmar a Percy también.

Un repentino escalofrío causó que Harry discretamente se sepultara más profundamente bajo su manta. _"Los instintos de Sirius estaban en lo correcto después de todo,"_ notó con irónica diversión. _"¿Cómo es que lo hace?"_ Algunas veces Sirius parecía saber, incluso antes que Harry lo hiciera, qué podría necesitar. _"Muy extraño"_.

Harry contempló a su invitado con leve curiosidad, tratando de permanecer concentrado. Había esperado a que Percy se lanzara en una exhaustiva explicación de todo lo que había hecho para reparar el daño, o sino tratar de justificar sus acciones. El que no lo hubiera hecho era en sí mismo un buen comienzo, pero también hacía que Harry se sintiera inseguro cómo iba a proceder esta conversación. Se preguntó brevemente por qué el otro mago estaba vacilante, luego decidió que no importaba. Percy podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera si eso aseguraba que no iba a decir o hacer algo emocional, por lo que a él respectaba.

Suspirando, Harry se acomodó mejor en su asiento, tratando de ponerse cómodo. La verdad, estaba mucho más exhausto de lo que le había admitido a Sirius. No que su padrino no se hubiera dado cuenta de cualquier manera. _"Es tan difícil guardar secretros ahora,"_ reflexionó con pesar. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza y estaba tiritando un poco, _"pero al menos no me estoy hiperventilando practicamente"_. Eso era cierto consuelo.

Ambos estaban sentados en silencio, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos al otro. Percy pasó largos minutos reagrupando sus ideas. Incluso sacó un arrugado papel de su túnica en un momento. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta que debían haber sido apuntes de lo que Percy quería decir, por poco se ríe en voz alta. _"Muy propio de Percy"_.

No podría estar seguro si Percy estaba reacio a empezar, o si se había puesto incómodo por la reacción que tuvo Harry al verlo. De cualquier manera, la incómoda pausa le dio la oportunidad de calmar a sus propios desgastados nervios, imaginándose lo que Sirius haría si él lo decía. _"¡Ayuda! Heh"_ Harry suspiró de nuevo y le echó un vistazo al reloj. Sólo cinco minutos habían pasado.

"_Se ve como si estuviera apunto de salir hecho un rayo por la puerta"_, notó Harry. _"Y estoy seguro que mi ataque de ansiedad no ayudó al asunto"_. Era peculiarmente satisfactorio ver al normalmente ecuánime y digno antiguo Premio Anual en tal estado. ¿Estaba mal sentirse mejor a expensas de alguien? Harry sabía lo que Snape respondería, y su labio se curvó levemente por la idea.

El silencio alargándose entre ellos le permitió a su mente reajustarse a ver a Percy nuevamente. _"Te pareces tanto a tu hermano. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan completamente diferente?"_

Percy trataba de actuar mucho más maduro que Ron, pero no lo era. No realmente. De hecho, Harry usualmente había pensado que la desaprobadora expresión de Percy sólo lo hacía verse más joven –como si estuviera tratando de jugar a ser adulto cuando realmente no era uno aún. Para Harry, siempre parecía como si Percy nunca hubiera aprendido que algunas veces estaba bien andar encorvado, o que las escandalosas bromas podían ser buenas para el alma.

"_Esto va a tomar una eternidad"_. Harry por poco sonrió por su propia mordaz observación, extrañamente reconfortado por la idea de que podría estar canalizando a Snape sólo un poquito. _"Supongo que eso significa que incluso si esta conversación termina mal, al menos se dirá creativamente"_.

Mientras observaba discretamente a Percy, Harry abruptamente se dio cuenta qué había gatillado el recuerdo. ¡Ésta era literalmente la primera vez que había visto a Percy desde la interrogación! ¡Por supuesto que estaba reaccionando de mala manera! _"Y cuando se inclinó contra la puerta de esa manera..."_ Harry tuvo un escalofrío. _"Eso no es bueno. Para nada bueno"_.

Entender la fuente de sus forzadas visiones ayudaba, pero era una decepción darse cuenta cuán infructuoso era aún en tratar de reprimir sus flashbacks. Había tratado de prepararse para esta conversación; para ver a Percy de nuevo, pero eso obviamente no había ayudado. _"¿Por qué pasa todavía?"_ se preguntó._ "Quizás es porque él se ve igual, pero yo me siento diferente ahora. Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo; ni siquiera es invierno aún, pero se siente tanto tiempo atrás..."_

Incluso el buscar el origen de su flashback estaba causando que su ansiedad comenzara a juntarse una vez más, así que Harry dejó que la memoria se desvaneciera. _"Sobreviví, él sobrevivió..."_ se recordó a sí mismo, repitiendo la letanía de razones de por qué estaba a salvo una y otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente su pulso comenzó a normalizarse. _"Ahí. Eso está mejor. No hay sillas, Harry. Estás bien"_.

La verdad, Harry se estaba sientiendo mejor, ahora que su shock inicial de ver a Percy había pasado. Volviendo su cabeza para mirar al hermano mayor de Ron directamente, lo observó con un divertida exasperación. Había pretendido dejar que Percy hiciera el primer movimiento, pero ahora se estaba preguntando la sabiduria de esa elección. _"Al paso que vamos estaremos aquí toda la noche,"_ reflexionó con ironía. _"Mejor empezar esta endemoniada cosa"_.

"¿Té?" ofreció Harry finalmente, casi sobresaltando a Percy fuera de su silla, y tuvo que reprimir un nervioso resoplido.

"No, gracias," respondió Percy, su voz ligeramente más aguda que lo normal.

"Tenemos fabulosos pastelillos y galletas también, si tienes hambre," dijo Harry, sintiéndose más y más divertido al indicar con una mano bastante estable hacia la mesa que Dobby mantenía repleta en el rincón de la habitación. _"Qué mal que no tenga sorbetes de limón para ofrecer"_.

"Yo..." comenzó Percy, y luego negó con la cabeza. "Yo..." trató nuevamente, luego tosió incómodo. Todavía veía hacia todos lados menos a Harry. "No puedo comenzar a expresar lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que te hice, Harry," soltó finalmente. Elevó sus ojos sólo por un momento antes de dejarlos caer nuevamente, pero ese breve vistazo reveló un profundo remordimiento que Harry no había esperado ver.

"Sé que no quisiste hacer ningún daño," dijo Harry gentilmente. _"Finalmente, aquí vamos"_. Percy negó con la cabeza.

"No importa. Mira lo que te he hecho," dijo, indicando a Harry.

"_¿Qué?"_ Harry bajó la vista hacía sí mismo, tratando de determinar a lo que Percy se estaba refiriendo. Lo poco que no estaba sepultado bajo las mantas de Sirius, de cualquier manera.

"Estás tan pálido y delgado... Puedo decir que no duermes bien. Te entregué a ellos," explicó Percy, su voz volviéndose densa con odio hacia sí mismo. "Casi te mato". Harry frunció el ceño y su ojo tuvo un tic. _"Ésa no es una buena señal, ¿o sí?"_ pensó con leve diversión. Ahora que la conversación había finalmente comenzado, se encontró a si mismo peculiarmente calmado. _"Qué extraño"_.

"No lo hiciste, Percy," estuvo en desacuerdo.

"Lo hice," interrumpió Percy frenéticamente, su voz elevándose levemente. Frente a la alarmada mirada de Harry, Percy automáticamente echó un vistazo detrás de él, hacia la puerta. _"Créeme, no quieres que Sirius entre aquí"_, pensó Harry, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. El antiguo Premio Anual estaba lo suficientemente nervioso de por sí. Percy pareció entender la expresión de Harry y bajó un poco los humos.

"El ministerio habría ido ya sea que les hubieras dicho algo o no," dijo Harry gentilmente. Percy negó con la cabeza.

"Fui un tonto. Intenté hacer que confiaras en mí".

"Sí, eso fue un poco horroroso," coincidió Harry secamente. Percy respondió torciendo la boca.

"Tú sabías más de lo que estabas diciendo. Cualquier tonto podía ver eso," declaró, su voz afilándose sólo un poco. Por el más breve segundo Harry se preguntó si el pelirrojo se estaba preparando para echar la culpa, pero cuando el otro mago continuó, su voz era leve y arrepentida de nuevo. "No me había dado cuenta que ya habías tratado de decirle al ministro lo que realmente estaba pasando," dijo, sus labios finos y ojos desenfocados. "No me había dado cuenta que yo no era el único que no quería conocer la verdad."

"La ignoracia es una bendición... hasta que la Marca Tenebrosa está sobre tu casa," dijo Harry sin pensar. Mientras que él culpaba a Fudge directamente por el horroroso encubrimiento de lo que había ocurrido, una parte de él también quería que Percy se diera cuenta de que su complicidad afectó más que a Harry solamente. Percy palideció y Harry se dio cuenta que sus palabras fueron más bien duras. _"Ups"_. Snape realmente le debe haber pegado sus manías.

"¿No estás diciendo...?" rogó Percy prácticamente.

"Por supuesto que no," lo tranquilizó Harry rápidamente, extendiendo su mano para tratar de reconfortar a Percy y alejándola igual de rápido cuando su compañía se hizo hacia atrás involuntariamente. "Esa carga descansa solamente en los hombros de Fudge... y en los de Voldemort, por supuesto," agregó, reprimiendo un exasperado suspiro cuando Percy palideció por el nombre.

"No te eches la culpa de eso. No eres el único que no quería saber realmente la verdad," intentó Harry nuevamente.

"Te observaba bastante en el colegio. ¿Sabías eso?" preguntó Percy abruptamente.

"No, no lo sabía," respondió Harry, sorprendido por el repentino giro en la conversación.

"Te observaba allá. Eras tan imprudente. No tenías respeto por las reglas. Sabía que no eras un niño consentido, pero tus acciones... Para alguien con tal magnetismo para los problemas, habría esperado que fueras más cauteloso," prácticamente lo reprendió Percy.

"¿Reglas? Ésa es la diferencia entre nosotros, Percy," dijo Harry, divertido y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Estaba cansado de escuchar la excusa de por qué nadie confiaba en él, y para su sorpresa, se encontró a si mismo explicando en mucho más detalle de lo que nunca había hecho el por qué era un 'rompedor de reglas'.

"Las reglas con las que crecí no tenían sentido. 'No hables con nadie'", Harry hizo una justa imitación de la voz de tía Petunia, "'No hay comida para ti en una semana'. 'No hagas nada raro'," Harry negó con su cabeza con pesar, molesto tanto consigo mismo como con Percy. ¿Estaba él también justificando sus acciones?

"No podría no comer por una semana," continuó. "Y lo siento, ¿pero por qué no podía hablar con nadie cuanto todos los demás sí podían? Aprendí tempranamente que las 'reglas' no eran necesariamente justas y a menudo no tenían sentido. Las lecciones realmente importantes, como no poner mi mano en la estufa, las tuve que aprender por mi mismo. Así que cuando alguien me dice qué hacer o no hacer... decido por mí mismo si está bien o mal," Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, pero haciéndolo así te pusiste en peligro a ti y a otros," contraatacó Percy, haciendo que Harry hiciera una mueca de dolor por la verdad en ello. "... Por supuesto, también has ayudado a otros," continuó con un pesado suspiro, y al caer esa declaración entre ambos como una herida sin cerrar, repentinamete Harry lo supo... ¡La fuerza que motivó a las acciones de Percy en el verano fue Ginny! Su intervención, intromisión, y poco característico apuro para pasar juicio repentinamente tuvo más sentido.

"¿Me culpas por...?" preguntó Harry densamente. Era algo que nunca se había atrevido a preguntar a Ron siquiera. Trataba de no pensar en eso; de explicar y racionalizarlo de otra manera... Pero en la oscuridad de la noche la pregunta se rehusaba a ser evadida: ¿Habría sido Ginny en particular elegida para darle el diario de Tom Riddle si Harry no hubiera estado con los Weasley ese día en que se encontraron con Lucius Malfoy en el callejón Diagon?

"¡Merlín, no!" exclamó Percy, horrorizado, y se lanzó hacia delante de rodillas frente a la silla de Harry, haciendo contacto visual al fin. No podía haber dudas de su sinceridad. Tomó las manos de Harry en las suyas, y estuvo sorprendido de ver lo grandes que eran las de Percy en comparación.

"¡Ni siquiera pienses eso!" dijo Percy, agarrando las manos de Harry firmemente. "¡Absolutamente no! Papá ha odiado a Lucius Malfoy desde que puedo recordar, y sé de seguro que el sentimiento es mutuo. No hay muchas personas que papá rutinariamente trate de fichar," imploró Percy, tratando de aligerar la conversación. Harry se concentró en evitar que sus manos temblaran. Aunque agradecido de que Percy no creyera eso, él aun temía la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta. _"Pero ahora nunca lo sabrás, ¿o si?"_ la pequeña voz en su cabeza lo mofó con rencor._ "El único hombre que lo sabía de seguro está muerto"_.

"¿Entonces qué estás tratando de decir?" preguntó Harry, rehusándose a detenerse demasiado en sus propios pensamientos. Percy no había creído eso... Entonces, ¿por qué? Percy cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca por un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

"Quiere decir que vi a Ginny actuar extraño y nunca hice nada. Quiere decir que debía haberla cuidado... debí haber visto las señales. Si la hubiera confrontado... Si hubiera hecho algo," dijo con frustración al echarse hacia atrás, devolviéndose a su asiento. Harry discretamente flexionó sus dedos para que la sangre volviera a circular. El agarre de Percy había sido un poco demasiado fuerte.

"Me prometí a mi mismo que prestaría más atención la próxima vez. Que haría preguntas y confrontaría a personas. Lo haría incluso si me hacia impopular, porque alguien debió haber..." Percy cortó la frase y trató de sonreirle a modo de disculpa a Harry. Lució más como una mueca.

"Pero no te gustaron las respuestas, ¿no es asi?" instó Harry suavemente, y Percy pasó sus dos manos toscamente por su cabello, riendo amargamente.

"Ésa es la cuestión, ¿no?"

"Entonces no lo hagas de nuevo," dijo Harry levemente después de una incómoda pausa.

"¡Al diablo con todo!" exclamó Percy con cruda frustración. Harry nunca había escuchado a Percy lanzar juramentos antes. Se obligó a no reír al notar cuan claro articulaba Percy, incluso cuando lanzaba maldiciones. Un crujido de afuera de la puerta del estudio hizo que Harry casi brincara del asiento ansiosamente, desplazando la cuidadosamente colocada manta.

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sirius!" gritó rápidamente. Los resultantes acallados refunfuños desde el otro lado de la puerta le dijeron que sus instintos habían estado en lo correcto y que su padrino había estado a punto de irrumpir. "Lo siento. Por favor, continua," instó Harry cortésmente, tratando de no reír por la manera en que los ojos de Percy se ensancharon cuando pensó que Sirius estaba por entrar como ráfaga por la puerta.

Después de un momento de aturdido silencio, Percy negó con la cabeza y rompió en una genuina risa. Harry sonrió en respuesta, no del todo seguro de qué era lo gracioso... O quizá, qué no lo era. Se sentía más y más como Dumbledore cada día, de quien sus ofrecidos sorbetes de limón durante momentos estresantes ahora parecían tanto un asentimiento a lo absurdo como una genuina y cortés formalidad.

Con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta que nunca había escuchado a Percy reír antes. Era un extraño, agudo sonido silbante que parecía tomar un gran esfuerzo en hacer, ya que sus hombros y pecho se sacudían con cada silbante respiro. Su risa era tan excéntricamente genuina que Harry no pudo evitar sino unirse a pesar de estar inseguro que le había dado en el gusto a Percy. Pronto lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Percy y él sostuvo sus mejillas con sus palmas, y Harry no pudo evitarlo al reírse con él. Percy era divertido de mirar.

"¡Oh! ¡Basta! ¡Mis mejillas se acalambran!" exclamó, lo que hizo que Harry volviera a reír nuevamente. Era tan extraño ver a Percy de esta manera, tan completamente desinhibido. _"Quizá por eso es que nunca ríe"_. Tomó unos cuantos minutos antes de que Percy fuera finalmente capaz de calmarse, pero cuando elevó la vista, Harry se dio cuenta que toda la tensión que había estado en su rostro y ojos se había ido. Percy sonrió con pesar.

"Hasta ahí llegó la dignidad y decoro," dijo roncamente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Demasiado sobreevaluados," discrepó.

"No se supone que tú fueras así," dijo Percy pensativamente, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

"¿Cómo se supone que sea?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Todo lo que quería era que hubiera una posibilidad de reconciliación dentro del clan Weasley. Odiaba ver a la familia de Ron tan dividida, y se sentía incluso peor de que él hubiera sido el origen de eso.

"Se suponía que me acusaras de intentar matarte. Echarme la culpa por lo que he hecho. Odiarme por siempre, sacarme de tu vida... no lo sé," Percy se encogió de hombros, claramente sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por su admisión. Era extraño sentir una conexión con Percy ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado. Harry tenía, después de todo, una razón para que le desagradara. Pero cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho...

"Te contaré un pequeño secreto," dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia delante conspiratoriamente. Percy torció su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, una vez más dándole la fuerte sensación de cuan parecido a un pájaro eran los gestos de Percy. _"Si fueras un animago, Percy, ¿qué serías?"_

"¿Qué?" preguntó Percy, intrigado.

"Me han pasado cosas peores," declaró Harry simplemente. Percy palideció, causando que Harry negara con la cabeza firmemente, tratando de evitar que él lo internalizara aún más. "Hiciste las cosas erradas por las razones correctas. Tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, Percy, aunque fuera a mis expensas. Como la parte perjudicada pienso que es justo decir que debería ser yo el que decidiera cuando es tiempo de seguir adelante. Has estado honrando tu promesa, ¿cierto?"

"Sí..." asintió Percy rápidamente y se vio como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en una detallada explicación de todo lo que había hecho. Harry interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que pudiera empezar.

"Estabas pensando por ti mismo, tomando tus propias decisiones con lo que podías ver. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir. Ahora, ¿tienes hambre? Yo me muero de hambre, y si no estoy equivocado, mi entrometido padrino se perdió el té de la tarde también. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"

**xxxxxxxxx**

El ojo de Sirius tuvo un tic al ver a Percy Weasley encaminarse hacia él. _"Muchacho listo"_, yéndose en vez de quedarse a cenar. Casi había botado sus dientes cuando Harry lo había sugerido. Por el otro lado, la presencia de Percy podría haber tenido ciertos... beneficios. En la guerra de bromas en la que él, Remus y los gemelos estaban enredados, algunas travesuras eran cosideradas demasiado violentas y eran dejadas de lado. Sirius sonrió diabólicamente. Habría sido encantador usarlas contra Percy. _"Ah, bueno..."_

Encogiéndose de hombros con pesar, Sirius asomó su cabeza en el estudio e inmediatamente notó lo pálido que se veía Harry. Se acurrucaba más y más en las mantas y claramente se estaba preparando para ponerse de pie y seguir a Percy hasta la sala de estar._ "Maldito Dumbledore de todas maneras por terminar el hechizo Portus Animus hoy. Más vale que esto no intervenga con la recuperación de Harry..."_

"La cena estará lista en unos pocos minutos, ¿asi que por qué no te quedas aquí y descansas un poco?" sugirió Sirius, tratando de enmascarar su preocupacion con naturalidad. Harry sonrió agradecido cuando Sirius aumentó el encantamiento calentador de las mantas y levantó la mano brevemente. Sirius estaba confundido pero aun asi a punto de saludarlo con la mano de vuelta cuando se dio cuenta que Harry se estaba despidiendo del fastidioso patán que todavía vagaba en el vestíbulo detrás de él.

Sirius sabía que su rostro mostraba algo apenas distante de abierta hostilidad al darse vuelta a encarar a Percy y hacer un movimiento de cabeza indicándole la sala de estar, efectivamente mostrándole la puerta. Podía recordar demasiado claramente cómo el pomposo sinvergüenza había acorralado a Harry en el patio trasero de La Madriguera y le hizo preguntas demasiado dolorosas para que su ahijado las respondiera.

"_Harry pudo haberte perdonado, pero yo nunca lo haré – aunque lo hiciste reír, dejo ese punto a tu favor"_, admitió Sirius, deteniéndose y sonriendo solo un poquito por el recuerdo. Harry tenía una gran risa; suave y discreta, con solo un timbre de sorpresa, como si fuera algo que nunca hubiera esperado ser capaz de hacer de nuevo. Era un sonido que Sirius pretendía escuchar mucho más.

Las guerras de bromas sancionadas por Molly Weasley estaban enfocadas a eso, tal como las payasadas de Remus y Sirius. Si Harry notaba que caían en los trucos del otro un poco demasiado seguido o lucían demasiado crédulos, no lo decía. La incomodidad de tener un hocico de un cerdo hormiguero o mejillas de bebé eruptando lo valían para que ambos de ellos tuvieran la rara posibilidad de que observadores ojos verdes estuvieran mirándolos.

Sirius había pasado muchos días tratando de mantener conversaciones normales con delfines solo para poder mirar a Harry luchar por mantener una expresión seria. Las branquias, no obstante, fueron demasiado. Después de todo, ¿cómo se supone que iba a hablar con una pecera colocada mágicamente alrededor de su cabeza?

"¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, Sr. Black?" preguntó Percy cuando los dos se encaminaban hacia la chimenea. Sirius asintió, luego abruptmente se dio cuenta que Remus no estaba por ahí. Eso era sorpresivo, considerando que Remus insistió en permanecer cerca mientras los dos muchachos estaban hablando en el estudio. Evidentemente había decidido que el peligro había pasado. Sirius reprimió una sonrisa, mentalmente frotando sus manos. _"Un paso en falso y eres mío, Percy Weasley"_.

"Esto es para Harry de parte de Shirley, Lane y yo," dijo Percy de pie al lado del manto. Se acercó para tomar la mano de Sirius y curvó sus dedos alrededor de un pequeño sello de metal. El antiguo Premio Anual había tenido suerte de que Sirius no le hubiera lanzado una maldición al momento en que él tomó su puño. "No quería alterarlo. Dejaré que usted decida cuando, o incluso si, él debería tenerlo".

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sirius, mirando al sello tontamente.

"El anillo de sello oficial dde Cornelius Fudge, usado para poner su endorso en todos los documentos del ministerio que han pasado alguna vez por su oficina," respondió Percy.

"Ummm..." fue todo lo que Sirius puedo decir mientras un millón de preguntas bailaban en su cabeza. _"¿Qué se supone que Harry haga con esto? ¿Es esto un tipo de truco? ¿Quiénes son Shirley y Lane, y por qué demonios le están dando sellos a Harry?"_

La desconfianza se debió haber mostrado en su rostro, porque Percy habló casi urgentemente, como tratando de que hacer que Sirius le creyera.

"Lane era el reportero de la corte en la habitación conmigo cuando interrogaron a Harry. Shirley es la tía de Anne," explicó Percy, y automáticamente los ojos de Sirius viajaron a un pequeño árbol en una maceta junto a la chimenea donde el bizarro y mutante lagarto usualmente se acomodaba.

"_Hmm. ¿A dónde se fue ahora?"_ se preguntó Sirius ausentemente, luego sonrió para si mismo al visualizar a la pequeña niña que le había dado la extraña mascota a Harry dando saltos con el arrugado lagarto en sus brazos. _"Agotadora niña, esa Anne"_. Harry usualmente dormía profundamente por un par de horas después de las visitas de ella.

"¿Y ellos cómo obtuvieron esto?" preguntó Sirius, trayéndolo al presente y tratando de seguir la lógica de Percy.

"Shirley era la secretaria privada de Cornelius Fudge," dijo Percy. _"Oh. Okay. Eso lo explica"_.

"¿Y qué se supone que Harry haga con esto?" preguntó Sirius con un toque de amargura, girando en sello en la palma de su mano. _"Mi libertad. El perdón de Harry. Podría haber hecho tanto con esto antes..."_

"Quiere decir que él tiene más que mi Juramento de Mago de que le haré justicia. Más que sólo el de Shirley y Lane también," dijo Percy y se encogió de hombros. "No es mucho, pero es un comienzo. Significa que Fudge ya no puede lastimarlo."

"¿Y esto va a ayudarlo cuando todas esas demandas hechas por las familias de los prisioneros de Azkaban afectados por el hechizo de Harry vayan a juicio?" preguntó Sirius, y sintió a su labio curvarse en un gruñido, su temperamento finalmente rompiéndose. _"Muy poco, muy tarde, muchacho. Cualquier tonto gesto que hayas pretendido, también estás poniendo evidencia en nuestras manos"_. Percy se vio afligido.

"¡No!" objetó él fuertemente, luego bajó su voz con ansias al darse cuenta que la puerta del estudio todavía estaba abierta. "Usted sabe que no hay forma de que Dumbledore fuera a ..." comenzó Percy, pero Sirius lo cortó.

"Dumbledore tiene una curiosa manera de proteger a Harry a veces," declaró Sirius rotundamente, notando que Remus estaba caminando rápidamente a través de la habitación hacia ellos, con Ron y Hermione siguiéndolo un poco más atrás. _"Ah. Ahí estás. Un poco tarde, viejo amigo, pero como puedes ver, me porté bien. El patán todavía está en una pieza..."_

"Le he hecho daño, señor Black, lo que es inexcusable. Tiene mi promesa de que no pasará de nuevo," dijo Percy densamente. Sirius colocó el sello de vuelta en la mano de Percy.

"Harry tiene bastante para recordar a Fudge. No necesita nada más," dijo Sirius. Percy asintió, tragando saliva convulsivamente.

"Lo entiendo. Gracias por dejarme hablar con él," dijo Percy, su voz áspera. Se giró hacia la chimenea, preparándose para irse, pero fue prevenido de hacerlo cuando el resto de los Weasley decidieron llegar.

Era interesante observar cada una de sus reacciones al registrar la presencia de Percy. Sirius notó el enojo y amargura en el rostro de Fred, pero también pudo ver la desaprobadora expresión de George al agarrar el brazo de su gemelo e inclinarse un poco para susurrarle algo a su oído. Fred negó con la cabeza, pero no luchó contra el agarre de George, haciendo que el padrino de Harry sonriera con suficiencia. _"Te agotará, Fred"_, pensó Sirius al observar a los gemelos, y se preguntó en qué maldita cosa había estado pensando Percy cuando trató de darle el sello.

Arthur saludó a su hijo con un movimiento de cabeza, quien discretamente asintió de vuelta; la muda pregunta hecha y contestada._ "¿Cómo fue? Fue bien"_. Molly sonrió levemente, notando la interacción.

"¿Te vas a quedar para la cena?" preguntó ella. Percy negó con la cabeza, haciendo una breve mención de otra obligación previa. Todos sabían que era una mentira. Aunque la conversación con Harry había ido mucho mejor de lo que el estúpido patán merecía, los problemas del tercer hijo de los Weasley no habían terminado. Rupturas familiares aún necesitaban ser parchadas –si podían serlo— y sus disculpas estaban lejos de terminarse.

Bill y Charlie pasaron a Percy con apenas un movimiento de cabeza cuando ellos, también, salieron de la red Flu, y sólo por el más breve momento, Sirius casi tuvo lástima por el muchacho. Con sus hombros caídos con desaliento y brazos apretados firmemente alrededor de su torso, Percy se veía perdido al observar al resto de la familia Weasley bromear entre ellos. Se quedó de pie ahí varios segundos, ignorado, hasta que al fin Arthur notó que aún estaba ahí y le sonrió alentadoramente. Percy le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida en respuesta, y Sirius estaba pasmado de darse cuenta de que ¡el tonto no se quería ir!

La indignación casi lo hizo atragantarse. _"Tus propias acciones trajeron esto. No tienes idea lo que Harry habría dado por tener lo que tú tan irreflexivamente despreciaste"_. Percy debió haber sentido algo de los pensamientos de Sirius, porque se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de ambos Remus y él una vez más antes de desaparecer en el fuego.

"¿A qué vino eso?" preguntó Remus al colocarse al lado de Sirius. Sirius se encogió de hombros. Mientras menos se decía mejor. Además, Remus lo interrogaría después de cualquier manera.

"¿A dónde te fuiste?" Sirius preguntó con curiosidad al darle un vistazo más de cerca de su amigo. El cabello de Remus estaba despeinado y varias ramitas se habían pegado a su túnica. Se veía realmente bastante alborotado. Las cejas de Remus se arquearon con molestia.

"Encontré a la mascota de Harry comiéndose mis plantas," dijo con leve indignación.

"Estás bromeando," tosió Sirius, sus ojos ensanchados._ "¿Cómo rayos había terminado ahí Herbert?"_

"¿Sabías que ambos Poppy y Severus han pedido unas cuantas plantas del semillero? Tengo una notable variedad de reliquias que no se pueden encontrar todos los días," dijo Remus casi displicente, y Sirius sí rió cuando su amigo miró fieramente al camaleón que Ron estaba colocando de vuelta en su percha habitual.

"¿Sabían que no pueden conjurar Accio con los camaleones? Deben tener un agarre demasiado bueno," ofreció Hermione, claramente intrigada. Sirius negó con la cabeza afectuosamente. _"Siempre la erudita..."_ También le divertía notar que Ron la verdad se veía peor que Remus. Tenía varias manchas de suciedad en su rostro y manchas de pasto en su túnica.

"El pequeño mugroso es bastante rápido, cuando quiere serlo," dijo Ron, lanzándole una furiosa mirada a Herbert. Los ojos del camaleón estaban revoloteando hacia todos lados, tomando en cuenta a los visitantes adicionales.

"¡Ron!" lo reprendió Molly, causando que su hijo pegara un salto.

"Lo siento, mamá," dijo automáticamente (pero sin arrepentimiento) y luego miró a Sirius. "¿Harry sigue en el estudio?" Sirius asintió.

"¿Lo está? Voy a ver cómo está," Molly dijo e inmediatamente se fue con Ron y Hermione. Desde la noche en que Harry había sido rescatado de los Dursley, cuando ella lo había cuidado antes de que Percy llegara, Molly se había convertido en la cuidadora de Harry como lo era Poppy. Tomó en sus manos el monitorear sus pociones cuidadosamente y asegurarse de que nadie lo agotara más de la cuenta. Sirius hizo una mueca al ver al trio dirigirse hacia el estudio. _"Le encantará como se ve esta noche"_.

Ahora que el último de los Weasley había oficialmente descendido en La Villa, como a Dumbledore le había dado por llamar al lugar, Sirius quería poner la cena en camino. _"La Villa"_. Sirius negó con la cabeza con un exasperado suspiro. Había tratado de hacer que Harry bautizara su nuevo hogar, pero después del último intento de su ahijado de 'Dogsmeade', lo que Sirius sospechaba era tanto un rehusamiento a nombrarla tanto como un sincero intento, él y Remus había dejado ir el asunto.

"Pasa la voz que esta noche es una corta. Harry está bastante cansado," le murmuró Sirius a Remus.

"¿Deberíamos cancelar?" preguntó Remus, preocupado. Sirius arqueó una irónica ceja. _"¿Entonces quieres ser tú el que se lo diga a Harry?"_ "Olvídalo," Remus respondió a su propia pregunta con una sarcástica sonrisa. Ambos encontraban que era mejor con cualquier visita simplemente dejar que Harry se quedara dormido primero, y luego hacer que todos se fueran. Sirius negó con la cabeza con desconcierto. A Harry no parecía importarle cabecear frente a compañía, pero si sentía que causaba que cualquiera tuviera que cambiar de planes, se disculparía por días. _"Quizá porque sabe cuanta diversión tenemos con los Weasley también,"_ se dio cuenta Sirius. Harry era demasiado perspicaz a veces.

Molly había traído más bien unas cuantas bandejas de cena con ella, para la gran consternación de Dobby. En ese momento el elfo doméstico estaba ansiosamente incorporando sus bandejas entre las propias del banquete que él había puesto. En más de una ocasión Sirius había escuchado al elfo doméstico y a la matrona Weasley en ferviente discusión sobre cuáles eran exactamente los platos favoritos de Harry, y estaba bastante seguro de que los había escuchado compartiendo consejos mágicos de cocina también.

"¡Sirius Black, se ve exhausto!" lo reprendió Molly fieramente, causando que Sirius diera un salto. Ni siquiera la había escuchado venir. "¡Debería estar en cama!" continuó ella, golpeando el suelo con su pie impacientemente, y lo miró airadamente como si fuera su culpa. _"¿Por qué no reprendes a Remus? Él vive aquí también. Además, él es el ex-profesor..."_

"Tsk tsk, Sirius," lo molestó Remus. Sirius le dirigió una molesta mirada al antiguo licántropo, luego se dirigió a la ansiosa bruja.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Molly. ¿Pero quién de aquí quiere decirle a Harry que vamos a cancelar la cena cuando todos sabemos que es la primera vez que él ha visto a todos juntos desde el año pasado?" preguntó Sirius en broma. Los ojos de Molly viajaron hacia el mayor de sus hijos y luego bajaron por el vestibulo hasta el estudio donde Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban presentes.

"Está tratando de hacer que todo vuelva a ser como era," dijo Remus en voz baja. Molly se vio como si se le hubiera roto el corazón.

"Pero eso no es posible," dijo ella descorazonada.

"Lo sabemos," dijo Sirius simplemente. "Pero podemos ayudarlo a tratar".

Molly se vio indecisa por un minuto, luego suspiró en derrota. "De acuerdo entonces. Comamos," declaró ella, juntando a todos en breve orden.

La cena consistió en roast beef, pudding Yorkshire, guisantes, papas, salsa, zanahorias, pastel de carne con papas, con tarta de crema pastelera y pudding de melaza como postre. Sirius se entretuvo observando al plato de Harry volver a llenarse mágicamente cada vez que él miraba hacia otro lado. Hasta ahora su ahijado no lo había notado, pero unas cuantas miradas recelosas en la dirección de Sirius indicaban que lo descubriría pronto.

"_Lo que sea que Harry hizo en el invernadero con Snape y Dumbledore ciertamente abrió su apetito,"_ pensó Sirius, observando aprobadoramente. Remus lo notó también, golpeando suavemente con el codo a Sirius mientras Harry continuaba mordisqueando. Sirius reconoció el gesto con un guiño, luego se dio vuelta hacia Harry nuevamente. Su ahijado estaba ahora mirando fijamente, con los ojos ensanchados a Charlie Weasley, quien estaba asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Estás bromeando. ¿Tu mamá está dejando que el dragón se quede en tu patio trasero?" preguntó Harry. Los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente.

"Ya no más degnomización para nosotros," dijo Fred.

"¿Por qué no?" quiso saber Harry.

"Se mudaron. Se rehusaron a compartir el jardín con un dragón," dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros, como desconcertado por la mera noción. "¿Quién puede entender a los gnomos?"

"Mamá nos ha estado haciendo limpiar el ático cuando quiere castigarnos," agregó George.

"El ghoul está furioso," coincidió Fred, sonriendo perversamente.

"Probablemente tengamos que venir acá esta navidad para practicar Quidditch," dijo Ron.

"¿Oh?" preguntó Harry, parpadeando desconcertado. Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil intentando mantener el paso, cansado como estaba.

"Bueno, no es como si pudiésemos volar por ahí con un dragón en nuestro patio trasero," agregó Ginny.

"_Hmm. Buen punto,"_ estuvo de acuerdo Harry en silencio, sonriendo. "No, eso no serviría de mucho, ¿no?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Pobrecito. No es como si pudiera salir persiguiendolos," lo defendió Charlie.

"Aún así tiene un largo alcance, ¿o no?" dijo Ron y miró duramente al antebrazo de Charlie, que estaba actualmente vendado. Charlie rápidamente removió el brazo de la mesa y fuera de la vista de todos. "Sí, bueno, eso fue mi culpa..." masculló.

"Hablé con la profesora McGonagall hoy día sobre Crookshanks," interrumpió Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más. Evidentemente esta discusión había estado andando desde hace rato.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Ginny entre bocado y bocado.

"Ginny, no hables con la boca llena," la reprendió Molly distraídamente.

"Lo siento, mamá," respondió Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco discretamente.

"Ella dijo 'Nunca intentes pedirle nada a un Kneazle a menos que traigas atún'. ¡Honestamente!" respondió Hermione, claramente irritada. Sirius ocultó un resoplido detrás de su mano cuando ella se giró para lanzarle una furibunda mirada. Hermione había ido a ver a McGonagall bajo su recomendación. La inquisitiva bruja estaba hacíendo su cruzada personal el tratar de descubrir por qué Crookshanks había salido a la caza de Peter después de que Harry fuera arrestado. Estaba molesta por la falta de franqueza de Sirius acerca de todo el incidente, pero él había insistido en que Minerva estaba mucho mejor calificada para darle respuestas.

Le lanzó a Hermione su más cautivadora sonrisa, golpeando bruscamente con el codo a Remus cuando en antiguo hombre lobo discretamente mencionó cuán parecido era Sirius con Gilderoy Lockhart. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron con sospecha frente al intercambio de los Merodeadores. _"Ésa es mi historia y me apego a ella. Minerva puede ayudarte en maneras que yo no puedo, Hermione. Después de todo, soy un animago canino macho. Ella, siendo ambos hembra y felina, será capaz de decifrar cualquier pregunta que tu misteriosa mascota se digne a proveer mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás podría,"_ pensó Sirius pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. No con tres damas a la mesa.

"¡Dobby!" reprendió Harry, sobresaltando a Sirius. Remus se rió en voz alta.

"Te han pillado, Dobby," dijo Sirius y le guiñó al elfo domestico que había sido atrapado agregándole más pudding al plato de Harry. El elfo domestico lució completamente demasiado complacido de sí mismo, sin siquiera molestarse con disculpas al continuar repartiendo más comida mágicamente.

"Si como algo más explotaré," dijo él, mirando alrededor. Ron y Hermione automáticamente se pusieron de pie, y Molly tomó esto como su indicación para hacer progresar la velada.

"¿Quizá deberíamos retirarnos a la biblioteca por un momento?" sugirió ella, sabiendo demasiado bien que Harry a menudo dormitaba en una pequeña silla al lado de la chimenea ahí.

No tomó mucho para que todos se acomodaran. Arthur estaba sentado con sus dos hijos mayores en un rincón de la habitación. Charlie estaba hablando animadamente con los otros dos, contando una historia con una buena cantidad de detalles y gesticulaciones. Sirius no podía distinguir muy bien lo que Charlie estaba diciendo, pero si la irónica expresión de Bill era un indicador, Arthur y el segundo hijo de Molly estaba hablando de dragones. De nuevo. Sirius negó con la cabeza y resopló levemente. _"Como si alguna vez hablara de otra cosa..."_

Los gemelos y Ginny estaban abucheando a Ron por perder contra Harry en ajedrez. Mientras que solo habían habido un par de juegos hasta ahora, Sirius había captado la expresión de su ahijado varias veces en el último par de semanas. Había estado jugando brillantemente, y luego abruptamente hacía varios torpes movimientos que a la larga lo harían perder el juego. Sirius sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente pero no había podido resolver el porqué.

Remus se acomodó al lado de Sirius con una taza de té en mano y suspiró. Sus ojos siguieron a los de Sirius.

"¿Como crees que le está yendo?" le preguntó Sirius a Remus. Ambos habían estado observando a Harry de cerca toda la noche, tratando de evaluar cómo le estaba yendo ahora que su recuperación ya no era complementada por el Portus Animus.

"Bien, de hecho. Está exhausto, pero es todo de manera física. Creo que incluso podría dormir bien esta noche," respondió Remus. Sirius se giró para mirar fijamente a su amigo, atónito.

"¿De verdad?"

"Tal vez. Me estoy sintiendo optimista hoy," respondió Remus con una leve sonrisa. Sirius resopló.

"Sólo porque es luna llena esta noche," bromeó sin pensar. La sonrisa de Remus flqueó solo un poco y Sirius se encogió frente a su propia insensibilidad. _"Tacto, Black, tacto. ¡Aprende a usarlo!"_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

Remus notó el desasociego de su amigo, y rápidamente lo dejó pasar. "Y pensar que lo había olvidado," dijo en broma, golpeando el hombro de Sirius con el suyo mostrandole que no había resentimientos. Sirius dejó salir el poco aire que no se había dado cuenta había estado reteniendo. _"Gracias Merlín que no eché a perder ésa"_. Después de todo, había sido Harry quien había tenido que explicarle las cosas:

"Sirius, está contento de estar curado, pero siente que fue a mis expensas. Y verdaderamente, pienso que se siente mal de cierta manera, de estar curado cuando nadie más puede..."

Harry se fue a la deriva, su expresión pensativa, lo que inmediatamente había puesto en guardia a Sirius. En tanto su ahijado seguía siendo un enigma en muchas maneras, Sirius había comenzado a reconocer cuando una idea estaba germinando. Una vez que Harry tenía la idea de que podría ser capaz de ayudar a alguien... Sirius se forzó a si mismo a no temblar.

Era una discusión que sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de Remus, Sirius reflexionó irónicamente. Harry generalmente respondía mucho mejor a una calma lógica mejor que a ultimatums y apasionadas súplicas. Sin embargo, esa conversación podría esperar otro día. No quería arruinar el agradable humor, y no era probable que Harry fuera a salir con alguna idealística cruzada esta noche.

Él y Remus se quedaron ahí por un rato observando a los Weasley en acción. Era reconfortante ver como Ron y Hermione harían equipo instintivamente reaccionando a cómo estaba Harry, ya sea alentando las payasadas de los gemelos o tratando de distraerlos. Le recordaba dolorosamente a Sirius de sus días de merodeador y de la amistad que iba más allá de palabras.

"Lo veo también. En eso estabas pensando, ¿no es cierto?" le preguntó Remus en voz baja. "Están tan unidos." Sirius asintió, pestañeando para retener espontaneas lágrimas.

Odiaba ser así: tan emocional. Las cosas simplemente le llegaban de sorpresa. Recuerdos... El simple aroma de una rosa era actualmente insorportable por el momento. Dobby había estado herido cuando Remus insistió que tomara con calma la cantidad de frescos ramos de rosas colocaba en cada habitación. ¿Cómo podrías explicarle a un elfo domestico que un prófugo de Azkaban no podía soportarlas porque le recordaban tan fuertemente a la boda de James y Lily que apenas podía respirar? ¿Y cómo rayos iba a continuar manteniendo la cordura lo suficiente como para estar ahí para Harry? Lo aterrorizaba diariamente... Que podría fallarle a su ahijado.

"Observa lo que hace," dijo Sirius, tanto para distraerse a sí mismo como a Remus. Su amigo conocía a Sirius demasiado bien, lo que indudablemente era por qué estaba actualmente pegado a su lado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Remus.

"Eso," dijo Sirius, dirigiendo la atención de Remus con sus ojos. Ahora que sabía lo que buscar, era tan fácil de ver. Harry estaría bien, riéndose silenciosamente o hablando, luego una sombra cruzaría su rostro. Siempre discretamente, se escabulliría de la conversación, y se deslizaría de vuelta a las sombras. Eso era lo que él quería que Remus viera –lo que Harry estaba haciendo ahora. Su ahijado estaba actualmente acurrucado en los pliegues de la silla; un observador, no un participante. Remus suspiró y descansó una mano en el hombro de Sirius con dulzura.

"Lo he visto. Se retrae... Pero mira como ellos reaccionan," murmuró Remus, sacudiendo a Sirius gentilmente antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieran demasiado sentimentales.

Instintivamente ambos, Ron y Hermione, se abalanzaron sobre Harry, jalándolo hacia delante, de vuelta al círculo de amigos. Fred bromeaba ruidosamente sobre la revancha contra los Merodeadores –tenían una tregua de bromas con comida para la paz mental de Molly (sólo esta noche)-- e hizo sonar sus bolsillos de manera significativa. Ron demandaba una revancha en ajedrez, y Hermione susurró algo al oído de Harry que lo hizo reír. Ginny estaba jugando Snap Explosivo con George, quien estaba haciendo trampa descaradamente con un mazo de cartas que Sirius se dio cuenta era uno de sus 'prototipos', deslizando todas las cartas explosivas a la mano de Ginny.

"No puedo imaginar cómo se sintió James, siendo padre," musitó Sirius en voz baja. Remus se paralizó, su mano deslizándose del hombro de Sirius. "Era tan joven."

"Bueno, se lanzó de cabeza a ello, como lo hacía con todo. Muy parecido a otros que permanecerán sin ser nombrados," respondió Remus suavemente.

"Estoy aterrorizado de que no le haré justicia," admitió Sirius, su garganta apretada con dolor y miedo. Amaba tanto a Harry... No podría soportarlo si él lo lastimaba.

"Sirius, nunca pensé que vería el día en que tú pudieras sobreanalizar algo. Harry te ama. Él depende de ti. Ninguno del resto de nosotros puede siquiera soñar en tratar de ayudarlo a arreglárselas con los recuerdos de Azkaban. Vas a estropearlo en algún momento u otro. Te lo garantizo. También lo haré yo. Pero míralos. Él se aleja, y todos nosotros tomamos turnos para traerlo de vuelta. Él no sabe cómo no estar solo, pero nosotros le enseñaremos," dijo Remus, su voz tranquilizadora.

"No. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que estar solo ya," respondió Sirius, sintiendo a la risa burbujeando en su garganta. Esperanza. Qué ridículamente simple palabra para algo tan inconteniblemente perfecto. Ellos se sanarían unos a otros. Eso es lo que Remus estaba tratando de decir. Mirando a Harry ahora, Sirius se atrevía a creerlo. _"Tienes un futuro ahora, Harry. Y tú eres mi futuro. Merlin nos ayude a todos"_. Y luego Sirius sí rió, de corazón, haciendo que Harry sonriera y a los gemelos sonreir maquiavélicamente. El hecho de que Molly palideciera un poco solo lo hizo reír más fuerte. _"Lo haré bien. Y tú también, Harry. Lo juro"_.

**Finite Incantatem (o sea, El Fin)**

* * *

Y pues aquí se terminó mis crustaceos... Lloren, yo lo hice T.T

Intenté no demorarme tanto como en el otro chapi, ¿pero saben? Me atrapó el mundo laboral ô.ô Así que más excusas tengo para demorarme... Les debo respuestas de review y actualizaciones del otro fic, pero ténganme paciencia ^^u

Les advierto que el chapi no está beteado. _Iserith _debe estar acomodándose al mundo universitario aun. Te extraño calabaza! Espero que estés bien!!

Pues bien, es tardisimo aquí, pero una vez que me decidi a betear este chapi para subirlo, preferí terminarlo todo de una para no dejarlos en ascuas por medio año =P Iré a dormir por ahora, pero sepan que los tengo en mente, no me he olvidado de ninguno de los fic en lista de espera por actualizacion, ni de ustedes, ni de sus reviews, ni de las respuestas que les debo =)

Atención, people! Falta el úuuultimo epílogo. Este sí que sí. El último del último. Espero que salga luego, pero no me tengan fé ^^u Pero llegará! Lo juro! Después de esa última publicación en este fic, seguiré con el ritmo en Go With the Tide ;D Tenganme paciencia =.=

Los adoro, cangrejos! Los he echado de menos!**  
**


	43. Haz un alegre sonido

**Nunca solo, nunca más**

_Disclaimer:_ El mismo blah blah de siempre. Traducción autorizada del fic de _Bored Beyond Belief, _está en inglés, si les da flojera buscarlo les hice el trabajo más fácil y está en mis favoritos. Uhm... pues eso... El fic no es mío, nada es mío excepto la traducción.

_Notas de Traductora:_ Éste sí es el último de los últimos. Ha sido genial poder traducirles una historia así de magnifica y recibir reviews incluso! Les agradezco a todos por haberme seguido hasta acá y soportado los eternos atrasos en las actualizaciones. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron ya agregaron este fic a sus favoritos. Además a todos los que me escribieron! No les he respondido, lo sé, pero cada vez que leía uno de sus rr me animaba a avanzar un poquito más en esto :) Con esto la historia termina, a los que no lo hayan hecho, los invito a darse una vuelta por los otros fics que he traducido. Con este chapi listo, ahora me dedico de lleno a _Go With the Tide_, para los que estén esperando una actualización de ése. Un último '_Miles de gracias Iserith!!_' por darse el tiempo para hacer de beta en este fic. Créanme, sin ella no habría sido lo mismo. El chapi no está beteado y me tomé muchas más libertades con la traducción de las que generalmente me tomo, pero si no seguía con el vuelo que llevo desde la mañana, probablemente no habría actualizado ahora, asi que supongo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo a que ésta era la mejor opción.

Me tomó tiempo, pero aquí está, el último capítulo de _Nunca solo, nunca más_.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

42. Haz un alegre sonido

Epílogo 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Qué Harry? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?" preguntó Sirius mirando hacia todos en el invernadero. Estaba nevando; la surrealista luminosidad hacía que las plantas de alrededor y las flores parecieran mucho más exuberantes y vibrantes contrastando con el austero y blanco exterior.

Harry había insistido en que ambos se juntaran ahí con él después de almuerzo con un travieso brillo en los ojos. Durante la comida, Sirius había tratado varias veces de hacer que su ahijado le dijera de qué se trataba la reunión, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, Harry sonreía ampliamente y decía, "¡Es una sorpresa!"

"¿Qué es?" demandó finalmente, acomodándose en el banco del invernadero junto a Remus. Harry había estado prácticamente dando brincos en las paredes desde el desayuno.

"Si se los digo, ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿no?" bromeó Harry.

"No me gustan las sorpresas," refunfuñó Sirius finalmente, pero sin real sentimiento. Mientras que era verdad que Sirius tenía una buena razón para no fiarse de las sorpresas, haría una excepción por cualquier cosa que hiciera que Harry estuviera así de entusiasmado.

"Te gustará ésta. Lo prometo," respondió Harry.

Harry era normalmente un muchacho tan solemne y tranquilo, que esta desacostumbrada exuberancia ponía a Sirius cautelosamente optimista. Era el mejor signo hasta ahora de que su recuperación sería más que algo solamente físico, y que los efectos de los dementores estaban comenzando a desvanecerse, aunque fuera muy gradualmente. A pesar que todavía no podía dormir sin luz, y sus pesadillas se aseguraban que tuviera menos de tres o cuatro horas de ininterrumpido sueño por noche, se estaba poniendo mejor.

Así, mientras Remus y Sirius se sentaban en el banco en el centro de adoquín del patio que separaba las diferentes secciones del invernadero, Remus sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Qué querías mostrarnos?" le preguntó. Él había sido mucho más paciente que Sirius y había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana desmalezando y recolectando especímenes de flora para la profesora Sprout. Harry tomó un profundo respiro, como preparándose, y luego soltó, "Quiero que me prometan que no se van a alarmar."

"Uh oh," dijo Sirius. Remus le dio un codazo.

"¡No es nada malo, de verdad!" dijo Harry encarecidamente.

"¿Qué es, Harry? ¿Es algo que tienes miedo de contarnos?" preguntó Remus, lanzándole a Sirius una reprochadora mirada.

"Nos puedes decir cualquier cosa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sirius, cada vez más confundido. Harry no lucía angustiado... De hecho, se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo. ¿Por qué querría que le prometieran que no se alterarían?

"No, no. No es nada malo," dijo Harry, sus ojos brillantes. "La verdad, es realmente genial. ¡Es increíble!" continuó con tal énfasis que estaba claro que lo que realmente quería decir era, '¡Es malditamente increíble!'

"Lo prometemos, ¿no, Padfoot?" preguntó Remus, sus ojos mostrando que esperaba un acuerdo. Sirius asintió rápidamente.

"Absolutamente," dijo él, y sabía que Remus le daría un golpe en la cabeza cuando notara que estaba cruzando los dedos. Nunca afirmó ser maduro.

Luciendo satisfecho, Harry les sonrió ampliamente nuevamente, luego su expresión se volvió inmóvil. Por un fugaz momento Sirius se preguntó si Harry había notado sus dedos cruzados, luego los ojos de su ahijado se volvieron distantes como si empezara a concentrarse.

Sólo el gentil burbujeo del agua corriendo rompía el completo silencio del invernadero. Incluso las plantas más agresivas parecían inusualmente subyugadas. Sirius volvió su atención de regreso a Harry con creciente preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que, mientras miraba, la figura de su ahijado parecía volverse borrosa.

"¿Harry?" Sirius preguntó con alarma. Remus puso una mano en su codo para callarlo.

"No lo distraigas," murmuró Remus.

La figura y forma de Harry cambió, se achicó, y comenzó a agudizarse en extraños ángulos, su piel iluminándose con color hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a un rojo llameante… _"¿plumaje?"_

"¿Harry?" preguntó Sirius nuevamente, completamente atónito. Sabía que su se había quedado boquiabierto, y vagamente se dio cuenta que Remus se estaba inclinando hacia adelante en el banco, estudiando a Harry intensamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Remus finalmente. Alegres gorgojeos fueron su respuesta. Muchos más trinidos que variaban en tono indicaban que Harry no había terminado tampoco, y cuando levantó primero un ala, y luego la otra con un breve gorgojeo, Sirius se dio cuenta que probablemente había preguntado. _"¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?"_

"Gran Merlín, Harry. Eres un fénix," dijo Sirius sin aliento. El pecho de Harry se hinchó un poco con orgullo. "¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó después de un momento, tratando de reagruparse. Harry asintió y luego extendió sus alas, trinando con emoción al tiempo que sus alas batieron una vez y se elevó en el aire.

"¡Espera! ¿Es ésta una buena idea?" Sirius entró en pánico y automáticamente extendió su agarre para tratar de detenerlo, pero Harry ya estaba en el aire, circulando sobre sus cabezas y cantando alegremente mientras se alejaba.

Demasiado atónito para reaccionar apropiadamente, Sirius pronto sintió a todas sus dudas y miedos sobre la prudencia de esta actividad esfumarse. No podía despegar sus ojos de la despreeocupada ave, tan juguetona y a gusto en el aire como un pez en el agua. Éste realmente era el elemento de Harry. _"O elementos," _emendó Sirius. Aire y fuego. Incluso el breve flash del recuerdo del conjuro que había destruido a Voldemort no hacía más que reforzar esa imagen.

El miedo más grande de Sirius era que un día Harry se escabulliría, demasiado bueno para el mundo y la gente en él. Su más grande lucha era refrenarse de sofocar a Harry en su desesperada necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo y protegido.

Mientras su ahijado se deslizaba sin esfuerzo entre una viga a otra, prácticamente vibrando con entusiasmo y puro, auténtico placer del vuelo, Sirius repentinamente supo con certeza que Harry podría recuperarse de Azkaban. Se recuperaría. Sólo tomaría paciencia y tiempo.

"¿Sabes?, creo que es lo más que ha hablado en semanas," observó Remus secamente, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes... Casi sospechosamente brillantes. Sirius asintió, no confiando en sí mismo para hablar, su atención aun absorta en el retozante fénix.

Algo en el llamado del fénix hacía que el corazón de Sirius casi explotara de felicidad. Si la frágil sonrisa de Harry podía iluminar una habitación, su exultante canción de pájaro se convertía en un faro, iluminando incluso el más oscuro de los lugares con abrumadora esperanza y amor.

Mientras escuchaba la canción de Harry, Sirius sintió verdadera paz por primera vez en casi quince años. En sólo unos pocos preciosos minutos, Sirius se dio cuenta que verdadera sanación podría ser posible no sólo para su ahijado, sino para él también. Incluso si solo fuera mientras durara la transformación de su ahijado, era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Podría haber llorado de alivio si Harry no hubiera descendido en picada en ese preciso momento...

_::?::_ trinó Harry cuando finalmente batió sus alas para posarse frente a Sirius y Remus. Mientras que Sirius no lo entendió como una palabra, sí comprendió la pregunta en su tono, y se preguntó si no era el mismo tipo de comunicación que Dumbledore parecía tener con Fawkes.

"Magnifico," dijo Remus, y curiosamente, se rió. "Realmente fuiste hecho para volar," continuó, levantándose del banco y arrodillándose frente a él. Harry mantuvo su cabeza en alto, luego complacientemente dio vuelta en círculo, permitiéndole a Remus inspeccionarlo de cerca.

"Extraordinario," musitó Remus, claramente más a si mismo que a cualquiera. "Absolutamente asombroso. He visto a Fawkes de cerca, por supuesto, pero mira esto... ¿Puedo?" preguntó, vacilantemente extendiendo una mano para tocar sus plumas. Harry asintió con su cabeza nuevamente, lo que se vio un poco torpe porque su cuello se dobló extrañamente sobre sí mismo mientras miraba a la mano de Remus lentamente acercarse.

En ese instante golpeó a Sirius de una cuan parecido a un ave su ahijado era ya; siempre observador y listo para darse a la fuga al instante. Eso era probablemente por qué le tomó tanto para desempacar completamente su baúl. Inconscientemente, Harry se estaba asegurando que estaría preparado para irse inmediatamente.

Se mostraba en la manera en que Harry jugaba Quidditch con gracia sobrenatural; en la manera en que comía (aunque Sirius culpaba más a los Dursley por eso), cuán ligera su era su estructura corporal... Todas las señales estaban ahí, al igual como habían estado ahí para Sirius cuando primeramente se había convertido en animago.

"¿Asumo que estas transformaciones han sido autorizadas por Dumbledore?" preguntó Sirius, reprimiendo la irritación que sentía con el director por continuar manteniendo secretos, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado.

"No te molestes con Albus, Sirius. Creo que Harry quería sorprenderte," murmuró Remus, cuando Harry se acercó torpemente a Sirius, sacudiendo sus plumas y aleteando un poco para sentarse a su lado en el banco.

_::?::_ preguntó Harry, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado, sus ojos solemnes.

"No estoy molesto. Te estás sintiendo bien, sin embargo, ¿cierto? ¿No cansado o algo así?" preguntó Sirius, casi riéndose en voz alta por la respuesta de Harry. Nunca había visto a un fénix poner los ojos en blanco antes. Era desconcertante, por decir lo menos. Luego, tan gradualmente cono el fénix había aparecido, Harry regresó en su lugar.

"Me quedo sin aliento, y es un tanto agotador," reportó él pensativamente, "pero Dumbledore siente que los beneficios de mi forma animaga sobrepasan eso... en tanto lo haga prudentemente." Harry observó a sus guardianes sobriamente por un momento, luego la juvenil exaltación regresó. "¿Entonces tenía todas mis plumas? ¿Qué opinan?" Sirius lo atrapó en un abrazo.

"Estuviste fenomenal, por supuesto," respondió.

"Siempre dices eso," rezongó, pero fue juguetonamente, y aunque Sirius no podría ver su rostro, sabía que Harry estaba sonriendo.

"Nunca he escuchado de un animago que fuera una criatura mágica... ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore respecto a eso?" preguntó Remus, luego frunció el ceño y echando un vistazo a su alrededor con sorprendidos ojos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Sirius, sintiendo a los pelos de su espalda y cuello comenzar a erizarse. Inconscientemente se preparó para transformarse en Padfoot ante el mero indicio de peligro, luego hizo una mueca con irritación al recordarse a si mismo que ya no estaba en Azkaban, y que una varita sería mucho más útil.

"Miren a las plantas," dijo sin habla Remus con shock. Sirius dejó que Harry se volviera a sentar y ambos miraron a su alrededor con ojos ensanchados. Mientras que muchas secciones del invernadero estaban siendo cuidadosamente cultivadas por Remus, otras habían sido dejadas de lado para ser cuidadas en una fecha posterior. Después de todo, un mago (con dos ayudantes que trabajaban cuando les convenía) no podían con todo.

Ahora, sin embargo, todo el invernadero estaba en flor... Incluso esas plantas que solo florecían de noche, o durante la luna llena estaban llenas de color como si ellas también estuvieran cantando en toda su gloria... Plantas que sólo minutos antes habían sido marchitos tallos ahora estaban vibrantemente vivas, algunas floreciendo, otras cargadas con frutas y vainas.

"¡Merlín! Si la profesora Sprout averigua esto, no sé si veremos otra vez a Harry," recalcó Remus.

"_¡Hah! ¡Sólo deja que lo intente!"_ pensó Sirius, lanzándole una mirada a su ahijado nuevamente. Harry, él notó, se puso de pie, luciendo sin aliento, desaliñado y completamente complacido consigo mismo. "Les dije que era genial," dijo el muchacho, sonriendo. "Eso fue divertido, pero ahora estoy muriendo de hambre".

Sirius casi hizo una broma, pero decidió en el último momento abstenerse. Un apetito era algo que Harry no tenía típicamente, y sería justo su suerte que el muchacho lo tomara como una sutil reprimenda. En cambio, juguetonamente indicó con una mano que Harry guiara el camino, y lo siguió absorto en sus pensamientos. Había tantas preguntas que le quería hacer a Moony... preguntas más difíciles, sobre todas las ramificaciones de lo que ser un animago fénix quería decir, pero por ahora, aplastó todas las dudas y miedos y se deleitó en el optimista ánimo de Harry.

"¿Te vas a registrar?" preguntó Remus mientras seguían a Harry hacia la casa.

"Ni hablar. ¿Por qué lo haría?" preguntó Harry, claramente dividido entre estar sorprendido y reírse.

"Es ilegal no hacerlo," le recordó Remus gentilmente. Sirius resopló.

"¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Levantar cargos contra 'El Destructor de Voldemort'?" preguntó Sirius. Harry se detuvo en en seco.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó él, su voz densa.

"Brillante, Sirius," gruñó Remus, luego suavemente puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "Es así como te están llamando ahora."

"¿Están diciendo su nombre?" preguntó Harry, atónito. Remus y Sirius asintieron.

"Incluso lo están imprimiendo en el periódico. La gente aún tartamudea cuando lo dicen, incluso en Wizard Wireless, pero al menos lo están intentando," dijo Sirius. Una sombría mirada en los ojos de Harry hizo pensar a Sirius que había dañado completamente todo lo bueno que la transformación había logrado, pero tan rápido como la expresión apareció, ésta pasó.

"¡Ja!" dijo Harry, como si hubiera ganado una discusión o le hubieran dado la razón antes de proseguir su andar hacia la cocina.

"¿Ja?" preguntó Remus, desconcertado. Harry giró sobre sus talones y los miró a ambos a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ya no soy un 'Niño'," dijo con satisfacción. Sirius tensó sus labios por la declaración, dividido entre un profundo arraigado deseo de que Harry lo pudiera ser de nuevo y preguntándose si alguna vez realmente lo había sido.

"Llevémoslo adentro antes de que su cabeza se haga más grande. Puede que no pase por la puerta," bromeó Sirius, interiormente regocijándose cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Harry se fuera a dormir, Sirius planeaba tener una larga plática con Dumbledore sobre muchas cosas (como todavía guardar secretos concernientes a Harry). Luego iba a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico respecto a qué significaba ser un animago fénix (¿¡Días de Quema – Alguien había pensado en eso?!) con Moony, pero por ahora se iba a relajar y ver a Dobby llenar a su ahijado con comida.

Hoy había sido un buen día. El mejor en un largo tiempo, pero Sirius sabía que aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Harry era demasiado adepto a ocultar emociones negativas, pero ahora les había sido dado una manera de ayudar, y una manera en que Harry se podía ayudar a sí mismo.

"_James, se está poniendo mejor. Es tan increíblemente asombroso. Estarías tan orgulloso"_. Y mientras sabía que él y Moony jamás podrían reemplazar a James y Lily, para Harry, ellos eran suficientes, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

_Finis._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
